<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Force of Nature by Myella, Roilena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982413">A Force of Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella'>Myella</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena'>Roilena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Sexual Assault, Azkaban, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Torture, Character will be OOC, Control Issues, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dark Past, Don't Post To Another Site, Dubious Consent, Elemental Magic, End of third year onward, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Old Magic, POV Multiple, Polyandry, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Rituals, Triwizard Tournament, gods and goddess, ley lines, revel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myella/pseuds/Myella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had always felt proud to call herself a muggleborn witch. Until one day her world was turned upside down with the appearance of someone calling herself her grandmother.</p><p>Her parents had lied to her. </p><p>She wasn’t a Muggleborn. </p><p>She was one of the sacred twenty-eight and the granddaughter of one of the darkest wizards on record.</p><p>Delve into a story of lies and ancient powers</p><p>AU after the end of third-year. Canon Divergence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2729</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is truly a collaborative effort with Roilena my excellent alpha/beta. We plan on posting once a week on Sundays. Be sure to congratulate her on her new job starting Monday! I'm super proud of her even though I'm disgruntled that I'll have limited access to her now. The first seven chapters are, for the most part, written. </p><p>Here is the disclaimer: We write this for fun, not profit, all characters, etc belong to J.K Rowling.<br/>If this is not your thing, just move on, not need to leave flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<br/>May 1994</h1><p>Hermione knocked timidly on the door to the Headmaster’s office. She had the time turner still around her neck and under her shirt. She knew she would have to return it at the end of the term, but there was still a month left. She just hoped she wouldn’t be getting into trouble. She was sure she and Harry had covered their tracks when it came to rescuing Sirius and Buckbeak and she was thinking frantically there must have been something she forgot. Why else would the Headmaster be summoning her?</p><p>The door swung open on well-oiled hinges and Hermione cautiously stepped into the office. “Ah, Miss Granger. So good of you to join me,” Dumbledore said as he gestured for her to come further into the office.</p><p>“Headmaster, I’ve come to return-” Hermione began but was cut off by Albus.</p><p>“The reason I wanted to speak to you, Miss Granger is that something has come to light that could change your circumstances drastically. Please, have a seat,” he gestured to a red velvet chair.</p><p>Hermione, still nervous, couldn't for the life of her think what could change her circumstances so much that would be cause for the Headmaster to summon her. So preoccupied was she that she didn’t see the other person sitting in the shadows of the office quietly sipping at a cup of tea. She took the tea the Headmaster handed to her, but didn’t take a drink, she just played with the cup and sat in silence waiting for the Headmaster to begin speaking.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Albus cleared his throat and said, “Tell me, Miss Granger, what do you know of your Grandparents?”</p><p>“Not much, Headmaster. My mother said that she grew up in an orphanage and that Papa’s parents died in a fire when he was at university. Neither one said much about either of their parents. May I ask why?” Hermione said finally taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea. She hid a slight grimace at the mind-boggling sweetness of it and put it back on the desk. “Headmaster, what does this have to do with my circumstances?”</p><p>“I will answer your questions in due time, child. First, let me introduce you to someone that may be able to answer your questions better than I,” Albus said and gestured to someone in the room. </p><p>Hermione turned around and her eyes widened as an elegant figure stood up and approached her. The lady’s black and silver hair was pulled back in a chignon. She wore heavily embroidered silver and black robes that cinched in at the waist but flared out down to the floor. She also had a black lace choker around her swan-like neck. Hermione didn’t know if she should shake her hand or genuflect.</p><p>“Hello, my dear. I’ve waited for years to finally meet you. We have so much to talk about,” the woman said as she stood up and approached Hermione, who continued to sit gobsmacked. “Come, stand up and let me get a good look at you.”</p><p>Hermione let the woman grasp her by the hand and raise her to her feet. Hermione didn’t know what to say, so she just stood there as this stranger continued to inspect her. The woman would make an occasional tsking sound or sigh. Stiffly she turned around in a circle when the woman indicated for her to do so.</p><p>After an interminable amount of time, the woman stepped back and smiled ever so slightly at Hermione. She then waved her hand and the chair she had been sitting in floated up closer to the Headmaster’s desk and she took her seat. She also indicated for Hermione to sit again as well. Hermione slowly sank down, drew in a breath, and asked, “I’m sorry, ma’am, but who are you?”</p><p>“So curious, so like your father,” the woman said with that same slight smile. “My dear, my name is Vinda Rosier, surely you know of the Rosier family?”</p><p>“Yes, Rosier is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They are related to the Black, Lestrange, Malfoy, Mort, Rondeau and Travers families. I read that in a book called “Olim Familiae Wizarding”. I don’t mean to be rude, but what does that have to do with my father?” Hermione asked perplexed.</p><p>“My dear girl, it has <em>everything </em>to do with your father. I’m your father’s mother, your Grandmother.”</p><p>The silence was deafening. Hermione could hear the blood pounding in her head. It couldn’t be true! She began to hyperventilate exclaiming, “W-what?! No! That can’t be, Papa said that his parents both died in a fire while he was at university. Besides, my father is a muggle, both my parents are. I’m a muggle-born!” Hermione was by this time shaking in denial. Was her entire life a lie? Why would her parents lie to her? Did this mean that she was, in fact, a half-blood? She had so many questions she didn’t know where to begin. </p><p>“I have something that will answer a lot of your questions, my dear. I would also like to offer you the opportunity to spend the summer with me at the Rosier Manse in France. I can tell you more about your father and Grandfather.”</p><p>“I- that is a very generous offer ma’am. But I think I need to speak to my parents about this and get their side of the story. I’m so terribly confused. Why would they hide this from me?” Hermione almost whined, her thoughts still spinning like a cat 5 hurricane. She failed to notice that slight tightening of her Grandmother’s lips at needing to speak to her parents.</p><p>No, Vinda didn’t approve of her son and his wife raising their child in the muggle world. She shared many of the same beliefs as her beloved Gellert, but one thing that she felt that was vastly different about muggles was that muggles were, in fact, inferior to magical families. No, she really couldn’t care less about them. They were like house-elves to her. Neither to be seen nor heard unless requested and most of the time not even then. They scurried around like cockroaches, polluting the earth, and not caring about the damage left behind.</p><p>Vinda’s eyes cut over the Albus Dumbledore and wondered if he suspected Hermione’s full pedigree. She, Gellert and Albus had, at one point been extremely close. So close that they had almost formed a triad. But Albus had wanted Gellert all to himself. And then there was that awful duel that took the life of sweet Ariana.</p><p>Likely, Albus knew exactly who Hermione was descended from and he would try to use it to his advantage. She needed to establish her own influence upon her Granddaughter before he tried to manipulate her into his ideal of the ‘Greater Good’. How her Granddaughter managed to get sorted into Gryffindor, Vinda didn’t know. Though she’d always felt that sorting children so early and trying to force them into a certain mould was archaic. Children are meant to grow and change, not be forced into someone else’s ideal. But that didn’t necessarily stop Vinda from wanting to exert some influence over her Granddaughter.  She would neither confirm nor deny Hermione’s pedigree to him. </p><p>Brushing her elegant hand down her embroidered robes, Vinda let Hermione settle before she spoke again. This also gave her time to observe the calculating look that Albus was giving Hermione, he was always easy to read, even without her use of Legilimency. Folding her hands in her lap she looked at Hermione who looked slightly pale, her face pinched with worry. She spoke in a softer cadence offering Hermione a reassuring look, “My dear, I know this must be awfully confusing, and it was just sheer luck I was able to find your father and when I learned of you, I just had to meet you without interference. I’ve made arrangements with Albus to take you to Gringotts to open your vault and for you to get the inheritance that is rightfully yours. You’re a... Rosier, my dear, part of the Sacred twenty-eight and that will hold weight in this world.” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes were wide as she looked at Professor Dumbledore for his denial of what this woman said but found nothing except a concerned albeit thoughtful look as he met her eyes. She knew that he wouldn’t put her in a dangerous situation, he seemed to know this woman by the way he looked at her with familiarity. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Hermione squared her shoulders and nodded her head in assent. If she wanted the answers to her questions, she would have to wrap her Gryffindor courage around herself and soldier on. Having her parents come to Hogwarts was out of the question, for muggles weren’t allowed on these magical grounds. But then again were her parents really muggles? According to this virtual stranger sitting next to her, her father was a pure-blood wizard.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore stood and rounded his desk offering his hand to Hermione, “Your Professors all know you’ll be absent from classes and Minerva is aware you may be out past curfew,” his eyes twinkled slightly as he caught her distressed look when he mentioned her classes. “I’m sure Harry will take excellent notes for you in your stead, I’ll speak to him when you leave letting him know where you are.” </p><p>Hermione wanted to snort at the mere thought of Harry taking notes on <em>anything, </em>but the gravity of the situation crashed into her causing her breath to get caught in her throat, “Thank you, Professor,” she whispered as she was led to the floo. </p><p>Dumbledore watched the green flames disappear and sat heavily in his chair. There was a war coming and Hermione was going to be an important piece to win it. He knew the way Harry depended on Hermione’s intelligence and Albus depended on her to herd Harry and young Mr Weasley in the right direction. He needed her for the upcoming conflict and the appearance of Vinda had thrown a Hippogriff into his plans. </p><p>Standing he crossed the room and clasped his hands behind his back and peered at the innocuous hat that sat on the shelf, “Why did you sort Miss Granger into Gryffindor?” </p><p>The hat quivered slightly before it spoke, “Because she asked me to,” the hat simply said, the fabric folds moving to make it appear as if it was pursing its ‘lips’. </p><p>Albus stood and stroked his beard for a moment studying the hat. It was true that anyone could <em>request </em>a particular house. He wondered…” Where would you have placed her?” </p><p>The dusty hat rumbled a laugh, “Although she has traits from all houses, it would have been Slytherin, of course. She’s destined for great things, greater than you can imagine,” the hat paused for a moment and shifted on its shelf as if it were leaning towards Albus to impart a great secret, “She’ll be a force of nature when it’s all said and done.” </p><p>With that, the hat quivered once more, its folds shifting back to its resting state ending their conversation. Albus’ thoughts turned pensive as he sat behind his desk in his chair and leaned back, his hand still stroking his beard. The quiet ticking and whirling of the gadgets in the room were the only sounds that could be heard as he worked on a contingency plan, one where Miss Granger stayed fully in his control. There was a war coming and Riddle would be back, that he was certain. He couldn’t have all his carefully laid out plans for ending Riddle go to waste now that he had all the players exactly where he needed them.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>A crack of Apparition sounded throughout Diagon Alley and Hermione leaned against the brick facade of a nearby building. This was her first experience in Apparition, and it made her feel slightly ill. After a few moments when she was recovered enough, Hermione took in where she was. Gringotts facade glinted in the sun as Vinda grasped her hand and led Hermione towards their destination. The streets of Diagon Alley only had a handful of witches and wizards doing their shopping, making it easier to navigate the streets. Hermione remained preoccupied with looking around her, she didn’t feel the eyes of her Grandmother assessing her. </p><p>Vinda, looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye as they made their way into the lobby of Gringotts Bank. She had purposely wanted to come early, even though she was quite certain Hermione was her granddaughter she didn’t really want to have to stop and chat with anyone she may have known if they had come later in the day. She had no time for pleasantries nor explanations for anyone. </p><p>It had been years since Vinda had been to the London branch of Gringotts, it was just as she remembered it. The long counters lined up on either side were all occupied with goblins scratching away with their quills in giant ledgers in a fastidious fashion, some pulling wagons filled to the brim with gold and precious gems; but none of that mattered to Vinda. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked towards the end of the row, where the head Goblin was sitting at a raised desk. </p><p>Vinda, still having hold of Hermione by the arm pulled her to stand next to her and looked up at the creature who didn’t acknowledge them, his body was hunched over his parchment, his ears twitching slightly as Vinda cleared her throat delicately. </p><p>The goblin in question paused in his writing, his hand flexing on his quill for a moment before he raised his head and looked down at her. His eyes slid to Hermione and back to her with a bored expression on his face, “Name?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly. </p><p>Vinda sniffed and lifted her chin quite annoyed with the lack of respect, “Vinda Rosier, I have an appointment with Head of Inheritance, Grirx.” </p><p>Looking down the goblin slammed his book shut with a resounding thump and jumped down from his desk, his displeasure evident as he motioned them to follow him. Vinda pursed her lips and without looking at Hermione tugged her along with her as they were led towards a side door and motioned into a small waiting area. The goblin then pointed and grunted, indicating the chairs as he disappeared into one of the many doors that lined the wall. </p><p>It didn’t take long before Grirx emerged from his office, the unknown Golin hobbling away not even looking back as he disappeared from where they came. Grirx motioned them towards his office. Following him into the office with Hermione still in her grasp the door shut with a small click. She released Hermione’s arm smoothing down her robes before she perched on the edge of the chair, her hands folding in her lap. </p><p>“Mrs. Rosier, do you have the key?” Grirx asked after he hefted himself into his chair, his face expectant. </p><p>Vinda placed the ornate key on the desk pushing it with her delicate finger towards the goblin, “As you know two inheritance vaults were set up after my sons were born for their own heirs,” she paused folding her hands in her lap once again, “One of my sons, Evan, as I’m sure you’re aware is deceased, and my other son was recently...found,” she said carefully looking over at Hermione and back at Grirx.</p><p>“She’ll be the only one who can open that particular vault,” he said as he picked up the key recognizing it, “No other can.” </p><p>Vinda met his eyes and raised an elegant brow at him. This was information she was aware of. The vaults that she and Gellert had set up for their twins’ heirs were blood locked. Only someone who had <em>his </em>blood flowing through their veins would be able to open the vault. Sure, she could insist on a hereditary test to ensure Hermione was indeed their grandchild, but that would be wasted effort and time. Once she opened that vault, she would be legitimized in the eyes of the wizarding world. </p><p>“Very well,” Grirx said, “Follow me, once Miss Grindelwald opens her vault, we’ll fill out the necessary documents.” </p><p>Hermione’s face paled considerably and opened her mouth either to correct him or ask questions, but Vinda grabbed her hand giving her a gentle squeeze and a small shake of her head as she met Hermione’s eyes. </p><p>Hermione snapped her mouth shut; her lips pursed remaining quiet as she allowed Vinda to lead her from the office following the goblin. </p><p>Hermione’s stomach lurched as the cart came to a screeching halt and had to swallow the bile in her throat. The goblin and her <em>grandmother </em>left the cart with ease, but Hermione remained seated for a moment trying to regain her equilibrium. Things were happening too fast from her to process everything properly. </p><p>“Are you coming, my dear?” Vinda’s voice appeared next to her. </p><p>Hermione wrenched her hands off the bar and shook them as she stood trying to work the blood back to her fingertips. She looked at Vinda as she carefully stepped out of the cart and waited next to her. </p><p>Vinda looped her arm through Hermione’s as the sconces that lined the dark hall flared to life as they followed Grirx. This gave Hermione ample time to look around feigning interest in what was around her. She was trying desperately to remain calm and take in every detail of this trip so she could, she was sure, over-analysed it later when she returned to Hogwarts. Vinda’s voice was a small buzz next to her as she thought about the implications that her parents had lied to her. When the Goblin had called her Grindelwald, her heart skipped a beat. She knew that name and what he was. </p><p>Hermione was startled when Vinda’s fingers threaded through hers pulling her towards a large ornate metal door. She swallowed thickly as the goblin inserted the key and turned to her, his large eyes studying her as Vinda gently pushed her forward. </p><p>“Place your hand there, in the middle of that emblem,” Girix nodded at the door where a large emblem was inlaid. The emblem was a triangle with a circle in the middle, a long line from the top of the pyramid to the bottom bisecting it. She had seen it somewhere before but couldn’t recall where. </p><p>Hermione let out her breath slowly as she raised her hand and placed her palm flat against the door. The metal hummed against her palm, and felt...warm, the magic raised to meet her own. She winced as something pinched her right index finger, but she remained steadfast. </p><p>There was a pregnant pause when nothing happened, and Hermione’s heart leapt for joy. She knew her parents wouldn’t have lied to her about something so significant. They knew she had trouble at Hogwarts due to her blood status. She’d told them about the many incidents with Malfoy and how some of the other students also called her that name. <em>Mudblood. </em>Of course, she hated being called that dreadful moniker, but she was too proud of who she was to let it outwardly bother her. She may be a muggleborn, but she was just as brilliant as her counterparts who were Purebloods, if not more so. </p><p>Her joy, however, was short-lived when the sound of metal clicking echoed around her. The door hissed and popped open when the last lock was released, opening slightly. Hermione’s lip trembled as the implication that just unfolded hit her. </p><p>Her parents had lied to her. </p><p>She wasn’t a Muggleborn. </p><p>She was one of the sacred twenty-eight and the granddaughter of one of the darkest wizards on record.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is struggling to come to grips with the changes her life has taken. She is once again summoned to the Headmaster's office, could there be more long lost relatives waiting in the wings or something much more devastating?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A true collaborative effort between Myella and I. We hope you enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget to review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 1994</strong>
</p><p>Ever since that dreadful day at Gringotts, Hermione had been keeping to herself. Harry and Ron had noticed that she’d become distant, but she just told them she was worried about her exams. Sadly, they bought it thinking of her as only a walking encyclopaedia and not someone who had thoughts and feelings.</p><p>She couldn’t tell them about what she’d learned. Oh, she knew the news would spread like fiendfyre once it was out, but her grandmother had promised her to give her time to adjust to the news before it was released to the media, for that she was eternally grateful.</p><p>When they’d left Gringotts, Hermione was confused and furious. Her life had been a lie. Her grandmother seemed to understand and gave Hermione her space as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Instead of returning to Hogwarts right away, as Hermione had expected them to do, her grandmother led her to Twilfit and Tattings, Madam Primpernelle’s Beautifying Potions, and finally to Obscurus Books. She’d never been there before. Vinda and motioned for her to go and explore while she picked up an order she had on hold. Hermione, while surrounded by books and knowledge allowed herself to relax. She was strong of mind; she wouldn’t let this defeat her.</p><p>When they finally did return to Hogwarts via the floo, Hermione didn’t say one word to Professor Dumbledore who greeted them. She had too much to process and excused herself hastily. Her grandmother handed her a small bag with all their purchases, kissed her cheek, and told her that she would speak to her soon, and to write her with any questions she may have.</p><p>That was three weeks ago.</p><p>She didn’t bother writing to her parents with this newfound information, she wanted to speak to them personally, but that would have to wait. She would be leaving for home in two days. It would give her time to fortify her nerves for she knew that her grandmother would be showing up once again, she just didn’t know <em>when</em>. She couldn’t simply ignore what she had learned and moved on pretending that she’d never met her grandmother, Vinda Rosier, nor the fact that she was Gellert Grindelwald’s granddaughter.</p><p>Hermione sat under the large oak tree next to Black Lake under the shade, her fingers tracing the cover of a diary her grandmother had given her that was in the vault, it belonged to her grandfather, it had the same symbol on the cover as the vault proper did. It stood out in contrast embossed in gold against the black leather cover glinting in the sunlight. She tried to read the diary, but the pages were all blank. She thought now would be the perfect moment to try to unlock the secrets that lay within, but how she didn’t know. Harry and Ron along with Ginny were at the Quidditch pitch getting some last-minute flying in before they all left for home the next day. She’d told them she had some last-minute assignments to turn in for extra-credit and she would meet them in the common room to walk to dinner with them this evening.</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sigh she shoved the diary in her bag, her fingers brushing against another book she had. Her scowl turned into a genuine smile as she pulled out the small book her grandmother had picked up at the publisher, the book wasn’t even out for the general public to buy yet, so she was surprised when her grandmother handed her the book before they left to go back to Hogwarts.</p><p>The book Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms was a fascinating read and soon she was engrossed in the text forgetting her troubles.</p><p>Severus Snape, Potions Master, Double Agent for both light and dark, strode with purpose across the grounds of Hogwarts towards his destination. He was sent to <em>retrieve </em>Miss Granger like he was some house-elf for Albus. He scowled at anyone who dared cross his path as his long strides carried him closer to where he thought she might be.</p><p>Just the week before, Albus had filled the Order in about Miss Granger’s new status. There were, of course, mixed reactions when they all heard that their precious Gryffindor Princess was related to not only the Rosier family who had a propensity for the Dark Arts but Gellert Grindelwald as well. To say that the prevailing feeling had been shock and disbelief was an understatement. Molly Weasley had even dropped the teapot at the announcement and screeched that it couldn’t be true.</p><p>Severus, for his part, hadn't shown any reaction. But deep within, he had felt both a frisson of fear and intrigue. Fear, because he knew that Hermione would now become an even bigger pawn in Albus’ life-size chess match. And intrigue because… well he didn’t know exactly. He just felt drawn to her.</p><p>It was his job to show disdain for the <em>Golden Trio</em>, or any student other than his Slytherins. But it was harder than he’d expected to show the same towards her. Yes, he was hard on her because she <em>was </em>an insufferable-know-it-all, but she also reminded him of himself at that age. He felt he needed to push her harder knowing that she could handle it, even if his words cut her to the quick. He’d often heard her, unbeknownst to her, rallying for him no matter how awful he treated her. She still respected him, and that was something he never expected. She often chastised Potter and Weasley for their crude remarks about him which he enjoyed immensely.</p><p>He stopped just as he crested the hill and looked down towards the lake when he saw her. She was sitting under the same oak tree he’d often sought solace under as a student. He’d noted the last three weeks since she had learned of the news, she had started pushing Potter and Weasley away not spending time with them as she usually did. That may be for the best considering how the Weasley materfamilias felt about Hermione’s newfound heritage.</p><p>To say Molly Weasley was near apoplectic was putting it mildly. She’d even gone as far to say that Hermione would not be welcome at the Burrow. Why? Because, she was from a dark family, therefore could possibly be dark herself. It was a feeble argument at best and Arthur had managed to calm her enough to reason with her that Hermione had no control over who her family was and he, as head of the house was the only one that could bar anyone from their home. It was the first time Severus had seen Arthur stand up to his wife and put his foot down. Molly had backed down but continued to grumble that no good would come of Hermione’s newfound family ties.</p><p>Severus stood observing her as she sat under the tree. She, as usual, had her nose stuck in a book. He was just far enough away that he couldn’t discern what it was she was reading, but she seemed wholly absorbed. Severus smirked to himself. Time to bring her back to reality.</p><p>Striding closer, Severus loomed over the seated Hermione. She didn’t seem to notice that she had company. “Miss Granger!” he hissed, and his black eyes sparkled in pleasure when she jumped.</p><p>“Oh!” Hermione gasped as she looked up and saw her Potions Professor. “Yes, Professor Snape?” most of the school may have loathed him, but Hermione couldn’t help but want to gain his approval. He was the only teacher in the school that didn’t acknowledge her accomplishments, at least outwardly. It only made her work harder.  </p><p>“I have been tasked to fetch you to the Headmaster’s office like I’m some errand boy. So, I suggest that you get up and follow me,” he growled before turning on his heel and making his way back to the entrance hall of the school.</p><p>Hermione sat there for a few seconds, stunned. Why would the Headmaster want to see her now? She’d returned the time-turner already. Then she thought it might have something to do with her change in status.</p><p>“You might want to hurry up, Miss Granger. Unless, of course, you’d like to lose house points? I would <em>so </em>hate to see Gryffindor lose their chance at the house cup. That would be just <em>too </em>tragic,” Severus said over his shoulder when he noticed she wasn’t following his request.</p><p>“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Hermione said as she scrambled up from the ground and made to follow her irascible teacher.</p><p>Severus snorted under his breath, once again turning to make his way to the Headmaster’s office. It didn’t take long for Hermione to catch up. Severus took the time to observe her and noted how tired she looked, how her knuckles were white as she held onto the strap of her bag. He cursed Dumbledore for allowing her to take so many classes this year, though he had no idea how she managed it. But it clearly had taken a toll on her body, but Albus had told him that it was necessary for Miss Granger to load up on her classes. It was all for what he called the ‘Greater Good’.</p><p>All Albus was doing was trying to make soldiers out of children. Children who had no business in adult affairs, no matter what a so-called prophecy said. And Albus was doing this all while sitting cosily behind his desk. He was like a child himself moving his pieces gleefully around the board in a game of chess. He didn’t seem to think that his ‘pieces’ were actually people. If things continue as they were, they <em>all </em>would lose when the Dark Lord returned, for Severus knew that it wasn’t a matter of <em>‘if’</em>, but <em>‘when’</em>. Potter would never be ready to face Voldemort at this rate. Now, if <em>she </em>had been the ‘Chosen One’ he may have felt a bit better about it. As it stood currently, she was just another piece on the board that Albus was content to move and sacrifice at his leisure while leaving everyone else in the dark. The bastard.</p><p>It was just another complication to find out that the brilliant “muggle-born” student was, in fact, a brilliant pure-blood. Severus was sure Miss Granger was under the impression she was a half-blood. But no. It seemed that her mother too, was from a long line of wizards, though not from England. In fact, Miss Granger’s mother comes from an ancient Grecian wizarding family, one so old as to have originated in the time of the Olympian Gods. How did he know? Albus, of course.</p><p>But that wasn’t the only reason, he’d felt her power, especially when she was angry and knew she could be a force to be reckoned with. And he wanted to be near that power. He was Slytherin, he was drawn to power. It was what had taken him to the Dark Lord when he was still known as ‘Tom’ to his intimates. Severus was playing both sides. He was going to make sure he was on the ‘winning’ side, it didn’t matter who it was. He just knew that if the Dark Lord were to find out about Miss Granger, he would want her within his grasp.</p><p>Finally, he and Miss Granger made it to the entrance of the Headmaster’s office and Severus had to fight hard not to roll his eyes when he muttered the password. “Cadbury Creme Egg”. Seriously? Whoever keeps giving Albus muggle sweets needs to be taken out to the forbidden forest and left for the Acromantula.</p><p>The gargoyle spun ponderously, and Severus stepped up to ride the twisting stairs to Albus’ door. Miss Granger right behind him. The door swung open just as he stepped onto the landing.</p><p>“Ah, Severus, have you brought Miss Granger with you?”</p><p>“That is what you sent me to do, wasn’t it, Headmaster? She’s right behind me unless she has managed to turn herself into vapour and vanish,” Severus said dryly.</p><p>Albus looked at Severus askance and he just arched an eyebrow in response. After a moment Albus cleared his throat, “Yes, well. Come in, come in. We have much to discuss,” and he gestured for both Severus and Hermione to take a seat.</p><p>“I’ve played errand boy for you, surely I don’t need to remain here?” Severus asked not moving to take the seat Albus indicated.</p><p>“I insist, Severus. We’ll be dealing with a delicate situation and I may need your assistance,” Albus twinkled at him and Severus grit his teeth before finally sitting down.</p><p>Hermione was still standing unsure of just what was going on. She really had no idea what could be so important as to constitute this summons. She took the time to look around the office, not sure if there will be another long-lost relative waiting to pounce on her like the last time she was here.</p><p>“Please, Miss Granger have a seat. We have much to discuss,” Albus said, gesturing to another chair near to where Professor Snape was sitting. Tentatively, she sat on the edge of the seat and Severus had to suppress a snort. She expected to be attacked at any given moment.</p><p>“Yes, Professor Dumbledore. What is it that you wanted to discuss?” Hermione asked after she set her book-bag on the floor near her feet.</p><p>“I need to know if you will be taking up your Grandmother’s request to stay with her in France this Summer. I’m not sure if you’ve taken the time to contact your parents about your new circumstances?” Albus asked Hermione.</p><p>“No sir, I haven’t. I’d planned to discuss it with them once I got home. Vinda didn’t say that I had to make a decision before I went home,” Hermione internally winced. Vinda also hadn’t indicated whether to call her grandmother and Hermione wasn’t all that comfortable with giving her a title, even in her own head, at least not yet.</p><p>“Ah, okay. Well-” Albus began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see who it was. The door swung open to reveal three people, Professor McGonagall, and two others that Hermione couldn’t quite see from her seated position.</p><p>“Ah, Minerva. I see you’re as prompt as ever,” Albus said as he gestured for the newcomers to come in.</p><p>Hermione craned her head to see who was coming through the door and she gasped as she caught sight of her tall dark-blonde father and small black-haired mother.</p><p>“Mum! Papa! Is everything alright? What are you doing here?” Hermione asked as she stood and rushed over to her parents.</p><p>“That is what we’d like to know, Mia. We received an owl message saying that your Professor McGonagall would be picking us up and bringing us to see you,” Greg Granger said as he returned his daughter's hug.</p><p>He and his wife had discussed what it could be. Helen had thought that somehow Hermione’s family tree had come to light, but Greg thought it impossible. He’d erased all indication as to who had sired him. And Helen was estranged from her parents when she had decided to immigrate from Greece to England, as far as they knew Helen was dead. Greg was sure there was no possible way their daughter could’ve found out about her bloodline.</p><p>Greg’s attention was turned away from his daughter with the clearing of a throat. He looked up from Hermione and saw a kindly old wizard. His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon shaped glasses and his long midnight-blue robes had silver stars embroidered on it. His long silver hair and beard lent an air of wisdom. But Greg could sense a calculating aura around him. He knew that this was Albus Dumbledore, once friend and comrade in arms to his father the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. But before he could voice anything Dumbledore made a gesture indicating that everyone should take a seat.</p><p>“Now, I’m sure that there are a lot of questions that need to be answered and we will get to them all in due time. Mr and Mrs Granger, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you to Hogwarts, would you like some tea?” Dumbledore asked once everyone had been seated. But he didn’t wait for anyone to nod in confirmation, “Tinky?” and with a muffled <em>pop </em>a small green house-elf appeared.</p><p>“Yes, Professor Headmaster sir?” the house-elf squeaked.</p><p>“Please bring a full tea service for six,” Albus requested.</p><p>The house-elf nodded and disappeared with another muffled <em>pop</em>. No more than thirty seconds had elapsed when a silver tray appeared on the Headmaster’s desk. It included a selection of teacakes and sandwiches and other nibbles along with what Hermione could smell was camomile-lavender tea. He wanted to make sure everyone was as relaxed as possible. It only caused her to feel even tenser.</p><p>While this was going on, Hermione kept her eyes on her parents. When neither one jumped or startled at the appearance of the house-elf, it just confirmed further in her mind that her life as a muggle-born witch was all a lie. She felt resentment anew begin to bubble in her stomach and she clenched her fists.</p><p>Someone nudged a teacup into her hand, she took it, but Hermione paid it no mind. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.</p><p>“Now, as I was saying, something has come to light that holds a bearing on your daughter and her continuing education here at Hogwarts. It’s come to light to a select few that Miss Granger isn’t a muggle-born as it was purported to be,” Albus said, his blue eyes grave.</p><p>“According to the Book of Names that lists all past, current and future Hogwarts students; Hermione Granger was listed as a muggle-born witch. But I have it on good authority that she is actually either a half-blood or perhaps…” Albus paused as he observed the room before continuing. “A pure-blood witch.”</p><p>Greg Granger clenched his fists and said through gritted teeth, “Our daughter is muggle-born as you say. Both her mother and I are non-magical. I grew up in England and my parents were killed in a fire while I was at Uni. My wife, Helen immigrated here from Greece. She was disowned by her parents when she refused to be married off to a distant cousin. We told Hermione that her mother grew up in an orphanage to stop her questions.”</p><p>Hermione just sat looking at her father and he continued to spew lies. She felt her body temperature begin to rise, her blood pounding in her head and her hands began to tremble. Anger and resentment continued to build within her, and she was so focused on her inner turmoil that she didn’t notice what was happening around her.</p><p>It started out as a gentle breeze that wafted through the room but soon picked up in speed and force. The fire in the grate flared and smouldered only to flare again. The water in the teapot began to boil and steam and finally the very stones that the castle was made of began to quake. Blood roaring in her ears, Hermione stood up and smashed her teacup and saucer onto the floor before screaming, “Cut the crap Papa! I’ve met Vinda Rosier, my <em>Grandmother, your</em> <em>Mother</em>! You’re a pure-blood wizard! You’re the son of one of the darkest wizards in recent history, Gellert Grindelwald!”</p><p>Suddenly, Greg stood up and back-handed Hermione across her face, causing her to crumple to the ground, “You’re never to say that name in my presence, girl! That man is dead to me! Do you hear me? He’s dead!”</p><p>The slap shocked her so badly that all the chaos around her just stopped. All was deathly quiet, except for the gasping sobs that Hermione made kneeling on the floor. Her father had never laid a hand on her in violence before. She could feel blood well from the cut on her lip. She raised her hand to wipe away the blood and winced, she could already feel it swelling.</p><p>Greg reached down grasping Hermione by the arm pulling her to her feet roughly, “Get up, Hermione. We’re leaving, you’re coming home with us! You’re going to give up your magic and live a normal life like your mother and me. I should have performed the ritual to strip your magic away when you first showed signs of it! I hoped that with your mother and I having stripped our magic away you would have been born without it. And when you showed signs of being magical, I allowed your mother to talk me into allowing you to remain so. That you would be listed as a muggle-born since our magic no longer existed. But now, I can’t have you be associated with such an evil man.”</p><p>Hermione wrenched her arm away from her father, “You would rob me of my magic? Why?”</p><p>“It would have been for your own good, you have no idea what it was like growing up as the son of Grindelwald. Now, get up and get your things, you’re coming home and we’re going to forget all about this magic nonsense,” Greg said as he once again grasped Hermione by the arm. She knew he would leave bruises.</p><p>“What?! No! I’m not giving up my magic! Mum? What do you have to say about this?” Hermione asked as tears of rage and anguish welled in her eyes. Her life was all a lie.</p><p>“You need to listen to your father, Mia. He’s the head of the family and we must follow his rules,” Helen Granger said quietly, rather dispassionately, and Hermione thought that the world was going mad. Her mother, who always encouraged her to learn and explore, to question and seek answers was now telling her she needed to submit and conform? No! She refused!</p><p>Hermione stood still in shock as her mother’s words seemed to echo in her brain. she began to tremble once again and the wind picked up, but this time, gale force winds blew and caused several objects to lift in the air and begin to whirl around her. Faster and faster the objects flew, one such object was a shard from her broken teacup and with a razor-sharp edge, streaked by Hermione’s arm slicing it open, blood welled and began it drip from the wound, power building higher and higher. Her eyes began to glow a bright white, she looked at both her parents and with a hollow echoing voice said, “You are no parents of mine. You who would strip me of my magic. Magic is me and I am magic. I renounce thee and cast thee from my family tree. Thrice over I renounce thee, thrice over you are stricken from my family tree. I renounce thee, you are stricken from my family tree.”</p><p>With every statement, Hermione made a single drop of blood fell from her wound and splashed upon the stones of Hogwarts and the very magic within the walls answered her call. Blue and purple ley energy began to dance around her, feeding on the power of her magic and her blood that fell to the floor.</p><p>Everyone seemed frozen and stood in shock at the power this young witch was displaying. Albus had never seen the ley lines react like this with anyone. His mind spun dizzily, how could he use this to his advantage? But he didn’t get a chance to contemplate it much more as a spike of ley energy shot away from Hermione and zapped one of his gadgets, obliterating it. The power continued to grow, more arcs of power zinged and zapped around the room, destroying random objects that Albus began to panic. The occupied portraits of past Heads fled their frames, and the other occupants could only try to seek cover. Fawkes squawked from his perch and beat a hasty retreat out of a window, his tail feathers smouldering from a stray blast of ley energy.  </p><p>“We need to calm Miss Granger down before she destroys my office! Severus, grab hold of her!” Albus yelled over the roaring wind.</p><p>“What?! Are you crazy, old man? As soon as I touch her the leys will arc through me, possibly kill me. Is that what you want?” Severus yelled incredulously trying to dodge the zapping ley energy. Minerva had taken her animagus form and was cowering under a settee. Hermione’s parents just were frozen, neither dodging nor seeking cover. The sparks and lightning strikes of ley energy seemed to be toying with them, hitting within inches but never actually striking anyone.</p><p>“Something must be done, or she could kill us all!” Albus yelled back while diving behind his desk to avoid being electrocuted by another zap of energy.</p><p>“Fine! But if I die, I’m coming back to haunt you so severely that you’ll think Peeves is a gnat in comparison!” Severus roared but did as he was bidden and fought his way over to where Hermione was standing.</p><p>Arcs of ley energy seemed to orbit around her and as Severus drew closer, he expected to feel the sting of such raw power skate through his body. But it didn’t. The ley energy sped toward him and then just seemed to flow down his body to the stone floor to be reabsorbed into the foundations of the castle. Severus felt his awareness expand and could hear the chime and hum of the leys around them all. He could almost discern a type of language being spoken, but he couldn’t quite make it out. One thing he could determine was that the magic wouldn’t harm him, he was the earth, he sheltered and dissipated magic. He felt warm and tingly like he had finally found a long-lost piece of his soul. He felt the need to touch the pillar of power that Herm- Miss Granger had become.</p><p>Cautiously, he reached out and grasped hold of Hermione’s shoulders. As soon as he touched her a connection was made and he became her conduit. Power gathered where they touched and was forced down her arms, the electrical current instantly cauterizing the still bleeding wound on her arm. She raised both arms and pointed a finger at both her parents, two forks of what could only be called lightning sprang from her hands and hit both Mr and Mrs Granger dead centre, right between the eyes. The blast of power threw both parents back into their chairs where they slumped over unconsciously. Hermione was thrown back into Severus’ arms and all the remaining power was absorbed through him and dispersed back into the stones of Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione collapsed into her professor's arms in a dead faint, her sooty lashes fluttering. Severus for his part just looked at her in wonder and knew his life had taken a very unexpected turn.</p><p>Cautiously, Albus peeked over the edge of his desk as the wind and latent power dwindled. Scraps of paper and bits of metal were strewn all over the floor, some still floating in the air. Minerva crawled out from under the settee and resumed her human form, her normally severely bound hair in chaos on her head, she appeared like she had stuck her finger into a muggle light socket.</p><p>Albus stood and surveyed the room. He popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth and said, “I’ve been meaning to redecorate. Looks like this is as good a time as any.”</p><p>Severus just stood with an unconscious Hermione Granger in his arms and scowled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione finds out what happened to her parents and what she has done. A ministry official arrives to hold her accountable but their meeting with Albus doesn't go as planned. </p><p>New light is shone on Hermione's true blood status.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your kudos and comments. Ro and I appreciate it. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was angry, but then again when wasn’t he? He sat in the Headmaster’s office once again, but this time it was much less cluttered… And quiet. Auror’s Kingsley Shackelbolt and Dawlish were sitting with a frown on their lips. They’d been summoned by Albus to hopefully circumvent the disaster that was in the making. The Granger’s had been placed in a warded private room off of the hospital wing. They were being kept under a magical sleep until their fate was decided. He hoped that they would be sent to Timbuktu, never to see their daughter again. Though he kept this sentiment to himself. </p><p>Severus could feel that rage once again begin to boil in his chest as he thought back to what <em> that man </em>, the one who had sired one of the most intelligent and talented young witches of a generation had done. He’d the gall to try and force Miss Granger to strip away her magic. To live like a muggle. It was scandalous, it was unforgivable. But not only that, he had dared to raise his hand and strike her across the face.</p><p>Severus remembered having to fight hard not to leap upon Mr Granger and deal with him in kind. It was one thing that he refused to sit by and watch, at least since he had grown enough in stature and power to prevent it. Though in the end, it hadn’t helped his mother.</p><p>Eileen Snape (nee Prince) had been so downtrodden and beaten by the time Severus was old enough to stand up to his brutish father she had already succumbed to his father’s fists late in his 7th year. His father had then promptly taken and hung himself from the willow tree by the river. The same willow tree Severus and Lily had lain under when they were children. It had been the park caretaker who had found him and cut him down.</p><p>Severus snorted to himself, his father had been nothing but a coward and a bully, a drunken one at that. He’d wanted nothing to do with his father’s earthly remains and had been content to let him be buried in a pauper’s grave, unacknowledged, unmourned, forgotten. His attention was brought back to the present when a knock sounded at the office door. </p><p>Albus sighed and waved his hand to open the door. The person who walked in was an officious little man. He stood maybe five foot, five; balding and carried with him a stack of haphazardly bundled scrolls and parchment folders. He didn’t give Albus a chance to greet him, just launched right into a righteous spiel. </p><p>“Headmaster Dumbledore, I’m Samuel Scribulous. I understand that a minor student under your care has evoked the ancient <em> Paternitas se Abnegant </em> against her parents. This is a very serious situation. As I’m to understand this student is a muggleborn and would have no legal guardian here in the magical world. In order for her to continue her education here at Hogwarts, she must answer a formal inquiry before the Wizengamot. If she is found to have revoked her parent's custody frivolously she could face charges of <em> Derelictionis Domus </em> and possible expulsion from the Wizarding world. How she even knew the words to evoke the <em> Paternitas se Abnegant </em> will need to be looked into as well. I-”</p><p>“Let me stop you right there Mr Scribulous.” Albus interrupted, “The student in question is Hermione Granger and she is, in fact <em> not </em> a muggleborn as we’ve been led to believe. She is actually the granddaughter of Vinda Rosier, a member of a premier pureblood family. Her parents, Mr and Mrs Granger are from two pureblood families, actually. Her father is from the Rosier line and her mother hails from Greece, the Castellanos I believe. A very ancient and powerful family.”</p><p>“That can’t be true,” Scribulous sputtered. “All Ministry records indicate that she is a muggleborn and as such must follow our laws if she is to be part of our-”</p><p>Severus by this point was beyond enraged. To accuse a child of knowingly renouncing her family and having to possibly face charges of <em> Derelictionis Domus </em>was absurd. He stood up and loomed over the odious man. “Listen here you officious little toad. Miss Granger’s parents were going to forcibly remove her from this school and strip away her magic, making her live the rest of her life as a muggle,” Severus seethed and gathered his midnight robes around him making him look even larger. Scribulous just looked up at him and quaked. Severus continued, “and you in your official capacity without proper forethought or inquiry to the situation was just going to force a traumatized child to stand trial before the Wizengamot?! For what, defending herself?!”</p><p>“Severus, that’s quite enough,” Albus said forcibly as he too had come to stand but remained behind his desk. “You need to calm down, level heads will prevail in this situation,” he turned to Scribulous and motioned for him to take a seat.</p><p>“I understand that the Ministry records are incorrect, but now that family has come forth to claim her, I see no reason to call for a hearing,” Albus said benignly, his eyes conveying sincerity. But it seemed that Scribulous wasn’t going to just take him at his word. </p><p>“I need to have proof that Miss Granger’s status has been changed and that she will have a <em> magical guardian </em> until such time she reaches seventeen. If no proof is forthcoming then she must answer for the crime of family abandonment. It doesn’t matter the circumstance. She’s a minor and shouldn’t even know that incantation to sever her from her family. You as the Supreme Mugwump ought to know that, our laws are very clear on this matter,” at this Scribulous turned to the then silent Aurors and addressed them. “You need to locate this Miss Granger and bring her to the ministry so that she can answer for her actions.”</p><p>Kingsley and Dawlish looked at Albus questionly. When no answer was immediately forthcoming began to stand to follow the orders they were given. </p><p>“Just a moment, gentlemen,” Albus said to the Aurors, then turned to the Ministry Official, “You’re correct Mr Scribulous. I <em> am </em> the Supreme Mugwump and as such my orders supersede your own. Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish aren’t here to arrest Miss Granger, but to make sure her parents are returned to their home and all trace of their former daughter removed. <em> I </em> say that there is plenty of proof of Miss Granger’s lineage. I was a witness to the event and I personally know the girl’s grandmother,” Albus’ eyes were no longer twinkling and the lenses of his half-moon glasses flashed malevolently. “But if you still insist on proof, I can give it to you.” </p><p>He then moved to an until-then hidden door, whispered an incantation and picked up a leather-bound book from the pedestal within. The book was old and very, very thick. Scribulous could feel the power that seemed to seep from the pages.</p><p>“Do you know what this book is, Scribulous?” Albus asked, but not waiting for an answer continued, “No? Well, this is the <em> Book of Names </em> . It records every student that has been, that currently is and that will be admitted to Hogwarts,” he set the heavy book down on the centre of his desk, took out his wand and muttered, “ <em> Hermione Granger Receptus Revelare, </em>” the book shuddered and then opened close to the middle before an unseen hand seemed to rapidly fan through the pages until it stopped close to the end and glowing golden letters rose up from the page for all to see:</p><p>
  <b>Hermione Jean Granger (Rosier, Gr********d)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Born: 19 September 1979</b>
</p><p><b>Blood status: </b> <strike><b>Muggleborn</b></strike> <b> Pureblood</b></p><p>
  <b>Date of first Magical emergence: 5 January 1981</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Date of admittance: 1 September 1991</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Parents: (F) Gregory Octavius Gr********d (Granger)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Born: 20 June 1953</b>
</p><p><b>Blood status: </b> <strike><b>Pureblood</b></strike> <b> Muggle</b></p><p>
  <b>(M) Helen Wilhemena Granger (nee Castellanos)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Born: 25 November 1960</b>
</p><p><b>Blood Status: </b> <strike><b>Pureblood</b></strike> <b> Muggle</b></p><p>The letters hovered for about five minutes and then slowly faded away before the book of names shuddered once again and slammed shut. There was silence in the room before Scribulous once again spoke looking as if he had just uncovered a grand conspiracy, “Alright, but one question persists. Why was there a name that was obscured? From what I can see without that second name she could be a half-blood and would still have restrictions placed upon her.”</p><p>Severus growled under his breath, “Supercilious moron.” </p><p>Albus shot Severus a chiding look before turning once again to Scribulous, “The other name will remain obscured because only Miss Granger’s paternal grandmother has acknowledged her. Her grandfather is...indisposed. And now that you know Miss Granger will have a magical guardian there will be no need to take her before the Wizengamot.” </p><p>But the Ministry official just wouldn’t drop the issue, “Why was her parents' blood status changed from pureblood to muggle?”</p><p>“It seems for reasons unknown to us they thought it best to cast off their magic and live as muggles. It seems it was a decision made before Miss Granger was born and her father had thought that if they no longer had magic, she too would be born a muggle. But as you just saw that wasn’t the case. They were brought here yesterday by Professor McGonagall at my request and the situation became quite heated. Mr Granger struck Miss Granger across the face, knocking her to the floor. That was when her magic rose up to protect her and she renounced them as her family. Her sense of self-preservation was so strong that it appears she has erased herself from both Mr and Mrs Grangers memories, according to the scans done by our Matron,” Albus finished sitting down in his chair and folding his hands on top of the Book of Names.</p><p>“Have I answered all of your questions now Mr Scribulous?”</p><p>“How did Miss Granger manage to erase herself from her parents' memories?” </p><p>“It was so chaotic at the time, it’s really hard to say. However, it seems she was manifesting <em> wilde magick </em> and it lashed out at them, causing her existence to vanish from their minds,” Albus drew in a deep breath, “Now, I believe I have provided you with enough information for you to make your report to your superiors and I trust that I will hear no more of Miss Granger needing to appear before the Wizengamot? Her grandmother has been summoned to take custody of Miss Granger. I’m sure there will be more information forthcoming, but any further inquiries will be addressed by Vinda Rosier.”</p><p>At this Samuel Scribulous knew he was being dismissed and gathered his now useless scrolls and papers. His superiors will need a full report, there were several high-ranking officials that seemed mightily keen on this one insignificant student. He didn’t know why he just answered the call to go to the school and make inquiries. It wasn’t his job to question those on high. He would make his report and wash his hands of the whole issue. He was just about to walk out the door when Albus called to him once again.</p><p>“Oh, and Mr Scribulous? If I find out that a hearing is still being scheduled I will be taking the issue up with the Minister,” Scribulous nodded, and Albus continued, “ My Potions Master will escort you to the main stairwell. Good-day.”</p><p>Albus waved his hand indicated for Severus to escort the ministry official out of the office. </p><p>Severus stood up and swept out of the office to stop and wait on the landing for the office today to follow him. Unbeknownst to Scribulous, Severus’ long billowing school robes pooled on the ground and with his arms loaded with mounds of paper tangled his foot in the black cloth, causing him to stumble and unable to catch his balance tumbled down the winding stairs, papers and scrolls flying everywhere. He reminded Severus of a bouncing ball falling down the stairs until he landed in an ungraceful heap.</p><p>Severus was quick to suppress a smirk, he looked up at Albus and with an arched eyebrow muttered, “Oops.” before the door shut quietly and he followed after the official. </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione was never one for quiet contemplation. She was a witch who voiced her thoughts frequently. Known as an insufferable-know-it-all, the brains of the golden trio, the infamous <em> Mudblood </em> friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, and the <em> Brightest Witch of her age </em>. Now she was sitting quietly looking out at the world, the wizarding world, with quiet determination. </p><p>Her eyes gazed out the window of the infirmary not seeing anything as her mind whirled, trying to piece together what had happened when she last saw her parents. All she really remembered was rage. Rage, so divine it had consumed her and she felt her magic <em> morph </em> inside her as if something had finally been released from deep within, stretching as it crept out from its deep slumber. She’d been vaguely aware of the arcing and zapping of the ley lines around her, but it was like she had been outside of herself; an observer, an uninterested observer at that. </p><p>Then a touch, a hand. She felt their magic flow through her, mingling with her own. It was something dark, encompassing, but it didn’t harm her. No. It grounded her, tethering her to the mortal plane, helping her with that gentle touch. She could still smell the loam of freshly turned earth and knew she would be safe within that dark embrace. </p><p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth trying to calm her racing heart. Her magic hummed within her, she could feel the difference. She was almost afraid to raise it in fear she would destroy the infirmary. </p><p>“‘Mione?” </p><p>Hermione slid her eyes open slowly and tilted her head up and to the right. Her lips quirked slightly, seeing a very dishevelled Harry standing next to her bed. </p><p>“Hi,” she rasped and then cleared her throat delicately. </p><p>She then saw Ron as he stepped out from behind Harry giving her a grimace, a weak smile as he looked down at her. His blue eyes took in her appearance as he shuffled slowly to the other side of her bed and plopped ungracefully in the chair. “Hi, you doing okay?” he said looking closely at her. </p><p>“Professor Dumbledore said there was a...well, that there was an accident and your parents…” Harry’s words drifted off as he perched on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand in his. </p><p>The warmth of his calloused hands as he squeezed hers caused a lump to form in her throat. His green eyes held her own with such open concern and affection it was almost too much. What would she tell him? </p><p>
  <em> “You are no parents of mine... I renounce thee and cast thee from my family tree. Thrice over I renounce thee, thrice over you are stricken from my family tree. I renounce thee, you are stricken from my family tree.”  </em>
</p><p>She tensed as those words echoed in her head, her words. She’d said them and she’d meant them. At the time she didn’t realize what she’d done, the magic that unfurled within had been all-consuming, so...beautiful, that she held onto it tightly. </p><p>She embraced it.</p><p>“Yes,” she said barely above a whisper. “There was an accident.”</p><p>Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead and patted her on the head, his fingers gliding through her hair in a gentle manner, “I’m so sorry, ‘Mione.” </p><p>She shook her head and looked down as shame washed through her, “I’ll be alright, it will take time to process everything,” her eyes burned with unshed tears feeling the guilt tighten her chest. </p><p>Ron cleared his throat and grabbed her other hand, gaining her attention. Her heart skipped a beat as she met his blue eyes that held sadness on her behalf, “I know my family doesn’t have much, but mum and dad heard what happened and said you could stay with us.” Hermione opened her mouth to answer but didn’t get the chance.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, Mr Weasley.” </p><p>Hermione shivered hearing his voice, Professor Snape. She knew it had been him that helped her regain control. When they were connected it had been so personal, so intimate that now she could feel his magical aura as he neared the bed. He’d made her feel safe, protected when he held onto her.</p><p>Ron let go of her hand as if he’d been burned and leaned back in his chair clearly nervous now that Professor Snape had changed his focus to him, “She has...family who is coming to get her. Professor Dumbledore is arranging for her to come to Hogwarts as we speak.” </p><p>Ron nodded mutely and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Well, I guess we’ll see you later, ‘Mione,” he mumbled as he shuffled around Professor Snape giving Harry a nod for him to follow. </p><p>Professor Snape turned his glare to Harry, his displeasure evident by the set of his shoulders, Harry pursed his lips as he met the man’s glare and returned it with his own. Turning his back on his dour Professor, he gave Hermione a strained smile and kissed her forehead once again. “Write to me when you get settled, yeah?” </p><p>“Sure,” Hermione said through numb lips. </p><p>Playing with a curl briefly, Harry let is bounce back and gave her a nod before he mumbled his goodbye and looked back at her once more before he slipped out of the infirmary, Ron right behind him. </p><p>Hermione clasped her hands together, not able to look at her professor. She was embarrassed by her actions in regards to her parents. He must think she was just a silly little girl who had thrown a temper tantrum with devastating consequences. Her face burned not only with mortification but shame. Shame for what she’d done.</p><p>“Nothing could be further from the truth.” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as her head snapped up and met his eyes. His face had softened slightly as he looked at her. He looked so young when he wasn’t scowling in her direction that she had been caught by surprise by his acceptance of her actions, but also how different his aura felt. </p><p>Snape’s lip twitched as he moved beside her bed and raised his wand casting a complex pattern above her. </p><p>“You…” she swallowed thickly, “how did you?” </p><p>He didn’t look at her as he frowned and studied the different runes that were pulsing above her, “What do you remember?” he asked, his brows furrowed as he leaned closer to pulsing lights. </p><p>“I remember...my magic had changed,” she said carefully as she looked down once again, her fingers curling into the blanket as she tried to control her breathing. </p><p>Letting out a silent breath when he didn’t answer she looked up at him and blinked back the tears, “Did I kill them?” she asked through the lump that was lodged in her throat. </p><p>Snape looked down at her startled and lowered his arms and stared at her for a moment. Her heart rate picked up again and she found it hard to breathe. She felt as if she was suffocating, his silence confirming her suspicion in her mind. No matter what they had done to her, or what they’d planned to do; they didn’t deserve to die. She was sure at any moment Aurors would burst through the infirmary doors and cart her away. </p><p>Her vision swam as she gasped for breath and a small keening sound escaped her throat unwillingly. Suddenly, warm hands cradled her face and his voice was urgent when he spoke, “Miss Granger, you need to listen to me and take a calming breath.” </p><p>Hermione tried to do as she was asked but her breath rattled through her, her breath wheezing in and out as she tried to focus. She felt her magic rise up once again to meet with his own magic. His fingers flexed along her jaw trying to gain her focus once again, “Breathe,” he voice commanded. “In through your nose, and out your mouth.” </p><p>“They’re dead!” she choked. She could feel the gentle wind against her body as she trembled in his hold picking up speed fluttering her hair around her face. </p><p>“Miss Granger,” he snapped his body shifting closer to her. “Hermione! They’re not dead!” </p><p>Warmth pulsed through her, like a warm, weighted blanket wrapping around her magic, muting it. Safe. She concentrated on that feeling as she listened to Professor Snape’s rumbling voice directing her to breathe slowly.</p><p>“He’s telling the truth, they’re not dead, darling,” a gentle voice said next to her once she was able to breathe normally, the wind that had been fluttering around her dying down as fast as it began. </p><p>“They’re not?” her voice sounded so small, so unsure. She looked up and saw the green eyes of her grandmother. </p><p>“No,” her grandmother said as she sat next to her and gathered Hermione in her arms as her Professor released her and stood straightening his robes. </p><p>“What’s happening to me?” Hermione sobbed quietly.</p><p>Her grandmother placed a kiss on her temple and pressed a hand to her head and guided her to her shoulder, holding her, “Albus informed me when I arrived this morning what transpired in his office,” she said as she smoothed Hermione’s hair. “You spoke the words that renounced their rights to you as your parents. It’s ancient magic, my sweet girl. You did nothing wrong. They wanted to strip you of your magic, and your magic protected you.” </p><p>Hermione gave a small nod and relaxed in her grandmother’s hold. She knew nothing of this woman who held so her gently in her arms, but right now she needed the comfort, someone to hold her and tell her that she wasn’t turning into a monster. That she was <em> normal </em>, that magic is nothing to be afraid of but to embrace and cherish just like she did.</p><p>A tear slipped down her cheek dripping onto her collarbone and she shivered. She was alone now. She’d cast out her parents. They would never see her grow up, see her accomplishments. She shut her eyes and her breath hitched. They wouldn’t want to share her wonder that this world had shown her for they had seen it too and cast it aside to live as muggles. They’d forsaken their magic, it was a travesty; one that Hermione couldn’t seem to comprehend. Magic was part of her, it was woven into her very being. She couldn’t understand why her parents would strip away their magic, in time she hoped that she would. She needed to understand <em> why.  </em></p><p>She couldn’t take back the words that she had spoken, and deep down she knew she didn’t want to even though she loved them, she didn’t want her choices taken away from her. She’d already fought for three years to be accepted as a witch, by overcoming obstacles that were in her way. To her, stripping oneself of the magic one was born with would be killing an intrinsic a part of what made her <em> who </em> she was, it would be like forsaking her soul. </p><p>Maybe in time, they would forgive her.</p><p>After a moment, Vinda let out a small sigh pulling Hermione out of her introspection, “What’s happening to you is that your magic has changed, darling. You’re an elemental. I had hoped to speak to you about your lineage and certain gifts you may come into in time, but the stress...and your <em> father’s </em> actions against you prompted your magic to come forth to protect you.” </p><p>“I could have killed them,” Hermione whispered horrified. </p><p>“You only Oblivated them. They have no recollection of who you are, you only evoked your rights to banish them. The Ministry knows about what happened and is moving your parents to a different location.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Hermione moved and met her grandmother’s eyes. </p><p>Vinda pursed her lips for a moment before she tutted, “ <em>They’re</em> the ones who broke the law, Hermione,” she said in a serious voice. “They were going to force you to strip away your magic. There are laws against that considering you’re still so young. We protect our youth in this world. We guide them, not hurt them.” </p><p>“I...I can’t see them again?” </p><p>“No,” Professor Snape said in a hard voice. </p><p>Startled Hermione looked up at him. In a calmer voice, he said, “Your grandmother is right, he...your father <em> hit </em> you and was trying to forcefully drag you away to <em> make </em> you strip away your magic. The laws in the magical community protect children from such things. Magical blood is precious, Miss Granger,” he said, his hands forming fists at his side.</p><p>Hermione sniffed and nodded knowing he was right. “I want to thank you for helping me Professor, you...you helped me last night, didn’t you? It was your magic that grounded me.” </p><p>He gave her a curt nod and folded his arms over his chest. “I was lucky that my magic was able to help yours,” he seemed to be debating something before he spoke again. “As your grandmother said, you’re an elemental, a <em> very </em> strong one at that. I suspect you may carry more than one element within you. I too, am like you. However, my element is earth, which is a rare gift. Yours even more so if I’m correct.” </p><p>Vinda’s lip twitched slightly as she studied the man before her. Yes, she could tell he was an elemental, and she was very glad he was there last night to help her granddaughter in her time of need. What she’d heard of Severus, he was a good man. Narcissa, her great-niece, often spoke highly of him and his intelligence. Having people like him around her granddaughter would go a long way to assuage her fears of having Hermione return to Hogwarts next year. She would have to have him visit them during the summer and ask him to help her keep Hermione away from Albus’ machinations. For she knew that Albus wouldn’t be able to resist using Hermione in some way, other than how he was currently using her. But first, she needed to get Hermione out of this school and begin to teach her how to harness her newfound power.  </p><p>Standing up, Vinda cupped Hermione’s cheek, “We can discuss this when we arrive at our estate. Are you ready to see your new home, darling?” </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Yes, grandmother. I am.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**** BONUS CHAPTER*****</p><p> </p><p>We catch a look at how Hermione is settling in with her grandmother and the changes to her life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**BONUS CHAPTER**</p><p>Myella and I thought that because this story has been so well received and due to "other" outside circumstances, we would offer a bonus chapter. </p><p>Not to worry, we will still post on Sunday as planned. If we continue to write so far ahead there may be more bonus chapters in the future.</p><p>Thank you everyone for their kind and insightful reviews, please enjoy this extra long chapter and don't forget to let us know how we're doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Late July 1994</h1><p>Vinda has always been a meticulous planner. She’s the embodiment of her house at Beauxbaton, Ombrelune. She’s cunning and ambitious and knew that those traits would do her well now that she was pitting herself against Albus.</p><p>She'd seen the barely contained excitement in the eyes of the old fool when he spoke about Hermione and the potential she exhibited. Oh, she knew that he knew Hermione was special; very special.</p><p>She was an elemental.</p><p>Of course, she hoped Hermione would be just that. Her beloved Gellert’s element was fire, and her grandson Kai was air and her love’s blood was strong. She was curious about Hermione and what she would be, Severus believed that Hermione may have more than one elemental affinity. While not unheard of, a witch or wizard with more than one element was exceedingly rare.</p><p>Vinda also knew the Dark Lord <em>would </em>rise again, she was certain of it. Albus was busy raising his child soldiers and Vinda knew that he had plans to use Hermione in the coming conflict. She would have to play Albus’ game very carefully, he may be a Gryffindor, but his lion’s bravado hid the cunning of a serpent. Her knowledge of Albus would help her guide Hermione, all of them safely through the war.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>She had so much potential to become a very powerful witch. Vinda had already started teaching her what it meant to be a Pureblood, part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Muggles had their royalty, while they had the old families, which in Vinda’s humble opinion far exceeded that of the Muggle Queen. Elizabeth was just a figurehead of an antiquated nobility, while the old magical families actually had tangible <em>power </em>to back them up.</p><p>Her thoughts refocused on her granddaughter, she’d been shocked at how Muggle Hermione had first appeared and it had coloured her interactions with her, to begin with. But as time had passed, Vinda had begun to see that Hermione was so much more than the people who raised her. There was another thing she was thankful for, one thing Hermione’s parents did right by her. And that was that Hermione already had impeccable manners, now she just had to teach her the do’s and don’ts within their society.</p><p>Slowly, she'd been introducing Hermione to what today’s society considered Dark Magic knowing it could and would protect her in the future, especially when the news came out that she’d been found. She had to suppress a derisive snort, magic was neither light nor dark. It was all about intent. Merlin, even a simple tripping jinx could possibly kill someone. To classify any magic as light or dark was ludicrous. She knew that once she was finished grooming Hermione into being the perfect example of a Pureblood, her power would be formidable. She could already see the owls flooding the estate with marriage proposals.  </p><p>Now, sitting elegantly in her chair on the portico, she smiled against the rim of her teacup as she watched her grandchildren duel near the gardens. Like everything else that Vinda had thrown Hermione’s way, she took to learning how to properly duel with determination.</p><p>Kai, her grandson, had quickly taken to Hermione and they already formed a close-knit bond. She surmised it was because when Kai came to live with her shortly after both his parents had passed, he’d needed something to protect. It was a need that had lain dormant until now. He’d been so young, and the only child for many years. He often said he wished he had a little sister, and knew that was an impossibility. So, now he took the opportunity to indulge in his protective instincts.</p><p>When Vida had first written to him about Hermione he wanted to leave Durmstrang immediately to meet his newfound cousin and offer her his support. She’d told him that Hermione had been raised as a muggle and would need time to adjust to her new place in their world, that coming home early wouldn’t do any good at this point and that she would keep him apprised.</p><p>Kai had been appalled when he learned that his uncle, whom he never had the displeasure of meeting, had willingly stripped away his magic and then tried to force his cousin to do the same. That anger towards his uncle had turned into fierce protectiveness of Hermione. The moment he’d been introduced to her, he’d rarely left her side, save for when she was sleeping. And Vinda had no doubt that he would have camped outside her door if Hermione would’ve let him.</p><p>Vinda smiled when her grandchildren ended their duel on a draw and approached her. She’d just returned from seeing Gellert, renewing their bond. They had been bound in the Olde Ways that required the sharing of their essence, their magic. It was the only time that Gellert was allowed out of his magic suppression cell.  She’d only been away for four days and while she revelled in her time with Gellert, she’d missed her grandchildren terribly. She’d been worried about leaving Hermione so early on, but Kai had assured her that he’d keep a close eye on her.</p><p>Hermione was the first to reach Vinda and leaned over before kissing her on each cheek. She had a smile on her face when she sat in a chair across from her. “How was your trip?” Hermione asked as she leaned back in her chair. Vinda should’ve scolded her, reminding her to sit up straight, that she was a lady, but she could see that Hermione had been put through the paces by Kai and needed her rest.</p><p>Kai then leaned down, kissed her on her cheeks as well and sat next to Hermione filling up a small plate full of sandwiches before eating them hungerly. His blue eyes met hers and he raised a brow at her. “Well? How is grandfather?”</p><p>Vinda brushed an imaginary piece of lint from her robes and said in an even voice, “He’s well,” she then pulled out two letters from her robes and handed one to each of them. “He sends his regards as well as letters.”</p><p>Vinda watched Hermione from under her lashes as she took the proffered letter, her brows furrowed as she looked at the elegant script with her name. Looking up, Hermione asked surprise colouring her tone, “H-he wrote to me?”</p><p>Picking up her cup Vinda smiled before she answered, “Of course, darling. He’s most excited to hear that you’ve been found,” taking a small sip of her tea, she set the cup down gently before she continued, “He’s a good man, Hermione. He knows he made mistakes in his youth and he’s paying for them now. He just wants to get to know you.”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and gave her a small nod before she looked back down at her letter. Her fingers brushed the front before she flipped it over and broke the wax seal, unfolded the single sheet of parchment inside and with a tremulous breath; began to read.</p><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Hermione, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When your grandmother told me about you I was pleased. My son, your father, had been missing for many years and we had lost hope in finding him. But, my Vinda is so very clever and found you instead. I have heard much about you, and I think you get some of her cleverness. Our blood thrums through your body, your magic, so much like our own, was like a beacon that led the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s much I must tell you, and I will soon, but for now, I wanted to make contact with you and hope that you’ll write back. I want to get to know you and it’s my hope that you’ll want to get to know me, too. I’ve heard splendid things about you and your brilliance. Your grandmother sings your praises with each letter I receive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you have my journal in your possession from the day you went to access the vault we had set up for you. You may have noticed that the pages were blank. In order to read it all, you’ll need to do is brush the emblem inlaid on the front cover with a drop of your blood and all will be revealed to you. When you finish reading, please write to me with any questions you may have. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With love and devotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your Grandfather, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gellert </em>
</p><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione lowered the letter slowly and laid it on the table in front of her. She’d heard many things about her grandfather over the years and knew he was considered a very dark wizard. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up and met her grandmother’s eyes and saw the sadness lurking beneath the surface, so much longing and pain evident.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione finally whispered.</p><p>Spending close to two months with both Kai and her grandmother she could attest that not everyone is what rumour would make them. If she’d <em>heard </em>about Vinda Rosier or even Kai Grindlewald-Rosier, before meeting them, she would have assumed they were as dark as their-no, her family- was known for.</p><p>Taking a slow deep breath through her nose and letting it out through her mouth her lips twitched slightly when she saw her grandmother’s posture stiffen ever so slightly. Hermione had to wonder if her grandmother still expected condemnation for their family’s reputation.</p><p>“I’ll write him back soon, grandmother,” she paused for a moment before she spoke again trying to assuage her grandmother’s fear. “I would like to decide for myself what kind of man my grandfather is. And I can only do that after I have read his journal.”</p><p>Later that same day, Hermione sat in the middle of her bedroom with all the boxes that had been packed in her stead from her parent's home. She hadn’t begun reading the journal yet, but she would soon. No, she needed to close the door on her previous life first. She'd been avoiding going through the boxes because what had happened still stung too much. Now, it had been close to a month and she felt she was just now in the right mental state to start to organize her <em>muggle </em>belongings.</p><p>She'd been awed when she first arrived at the estate and Vinda had shown her to her new bedroom, or to be honest her suite of rooms. The suite took up almost the entire second floor of the east wing, it was obnoxiously large, far too much room for a single person to use, but she stopped arguing when her grandmother raised an elegant brow in her direction like she’d gone mad.</p><p>You first entered into a large sitting area, with bookshelves already stuffed with tomes. She was now handing even more tomes and books to her personal house-elf, Tipsy. Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she realized how her elf got such an unfortunate name. Tipsy insisted on carrying much more that she could handle and wobble over to the shelves with a stack of books taller than she was. She also refused to use her magic to carry them, always by hand. Hermione looked around taking in the rest of the room. The <em>sitting room </em>was as big as the parlour and dining room in her parents' home. Two overstuffed sofas faced each other, a low coffee table in the middle next to the large fireplace. The walls were painted in pale blue with cream moulding and accents.</p><p>Four floors to ceiling windows with a set of french doors that led out to the balcony looked over the lavish gardens. Hermione loved to sit outside in the morning, tea in hand and hearing the birds sing.</p><p>The door on the left side of the room led to her bedroom, which was as obnoxiously large as her sitting room. The door to the right was to her ensuite bathroom with a ridiculously large tub and a separate shower. She’d noticed when entering the bathroom several bottles of hair care products, soaps, shampoos and perfume already lined the counter, all in her favourite scents. She would’ve been suspicious that her grandmother had planned this beforehand, but she knew that with magic, anything was possible.</p><p>The door next to the bathroom had her walk-in closet with a complete wardrobe waiting for her. She now had robes for all occasions. She’d even found a yellow silk ballgown that reminded her of the one worn by Belle in Beauty and the Beast and she couldn’t help but giggle about it. Not to mention her massive bed and desk with other furnishings that were scattered around the room.</p><p>She still had plenty of room. Too much room.</p><p>Opening another of the many boxes slowly she began to unpack not looking forward to the task but knew she needed to get it done. There was no use in wallowing in what happened, she had to move on. The good thing about being her was she could always compartmentalize her thoughts and push through any unpleasantness, she’d learned this as a necessity due to the cruelty of her peers in primary. She was determined to move forward with her newfound family and make a life for herself. It didn’t mean she wasn’t anguished by the fact her father had wanted to strip her of her magic, as well as her mother being complacent, to begin with. Her mother always told her to stand for what she believed in and not to cow to someone else. And to see her just going along with her father had been a shock.  </p><p>After an hour of unpacking a quiet knock interrupted her, “Come in,” she said, not looking up from her task.</p><p>“Mia, grandmother wanted me to inform you we will be having a guest for dinner this evening,” Kai said as he walked across the room and sat next to her bumping her shoulder.</p><p>Hermione looked over at him and back down at the small photo album in her hand. When she didn’t answer him Kai leaned closer and looked at what had her attention. He’d suppressed his smile, keeping his face smooth when he saw a very small Hermione on the beach. The hat she wore barely contained her wild curls as she beamed at the camera, one front tooth missing. She had a bright plastic shovel in her hand and she was absolutely covered in sand.</p><p>“What’s that?” Kai said, pointing at the picture. He still found it <em>odd </em>that the picture didn’t move as they should.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Kai snatched the book and looked closer. “Why don’t the pictures move again?” he asked, tracing his finger over her picture.</p><p>Hermione let out a small huff and turned back to the box and flicked her wand, several items floated out of the box and went to their designated places.</p><p>“It’s a muggle thing,” Hermione said with a shrug. “Muggle pictures don’t move, well unless they are taken with a camcorder. Surely, you’ve encountered one before?”</p><p>Kai shook his head, not knowing what a camcorder was, and not really caring either. Muggles were strange, “No, we have paintings here that don’t have...hm,” he paused and looked thoughtful, “life in them. Most of those are just scenery.”</p><p>Hermione just nodded and continued with her task. He flipped a few more pages that were filled with Hermione, and some with her <em>parents. </em> She seemed genuinely happy in them and he tried his best to understand his uncle's motivation for keeping Hermione hidden as a muggle, and then wanting to strip away her magic. He took a calming breath as he felt his own magic rise up not wanting to scare his cousin.</p><p>Looking over at her he could see her sadness, felt it in her magic. He spent so much time with her in the last month, he was able to pick up small nuances when it came to her. The set of her shoulders, but also the pinched look on her face like she was trying her best to remain calm.</p><p>He hated it. She should smile. She should always be smiling. He would make sure when he returned to Durmstrang in the fall and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, that he would write to her often and send her some tokens to keep her spirits up until they were together again.</p><p>He was suddenly very glad that this would be his last year at school. He didn’t think he could stand being separated for long periods of time from her. He felt- protective of her. She was so tiny compared to him, although he knew she was strong and gaining strength from their magical martial arts sessions, it still didn’t assuage his fears that she wouldn’t be harmed when she returned to school. She was still stubbornly holding out on telling anyone that she was a Pureblood. Not only that but from the Ancient House of Rosier. She was damn well royalty in his estimation. A Pureblood princess that he needed to protect from those he found unworthy of her attention. No one would be good enough for her in his estimation.</p><p>When the last book was unpacked Hermione pulled the last box close to her and opened it. Curious, Kai looked over to see the contents. Hermione froze for a moment before she lowered both her hands inside and pulled out a crystal ball.</p><p>Kai’s eyes widened briefly as he leaned closer. Small tendrils of smoke undulated within when he looked closer but that was it. “Do you know what that is?” he asked nodding to the item Hermione held in her hands.</p><p>Hermione bit her lower lip and rolled it between her hands, “I think I remember this when I was younger. I had found it in my parent’s closet and thought it was pretty. My mum found me and scolded me telling me that it wasn’t a toy and I hadn’t seen it since,” she shrugged.</p><p>Kai looked at her for a moment and then back to the crystal that glinted in the light. “Did she say anything else about it?”</p><p>Hermione paused her movements and looked over at him, “No, she was really mad though and I was grounded. I thought it was because it was fragile and she didn’t want me to break it. Do you know what it is?”</p><p>Kai tilted his head and studied her. He really couldn’t blame her for her lack of knowledge. “I think I do,” he said, his fingers brushing the surface briefly, the smoke pulsing slightly. “Do you see anything when you look at it?”</p><p>Hermione lifted the ball closer to inspect it, “No, it’s just a crystal ball, why?”</p><p>“No smoke?”</p><p>“A little, why?” she said slowly. She placed the crystal in her lap and looked back inside the small box where a folded note lay. Plucking it out she read it, her brows furrowing as she read. Kai read along with her.</p><p><em> The Mystic Oracle Pythia of Delphi- May 1977, </em>was all it said.</p><p>Swearing under his breath Kai grabbed the note and flipped it over to see if there was anything written on the back and looked at the <em>prophecy </em>that laid innocently in his cousin’s lap. He gave her a nervous smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing, just a simple crystal ball,” he lied smoothly.</p><p>If the prophecy was about Hermione, in time she would be able to view it when she became of age or something triggered it. That was the thing about prophecies. The only one that could truly see them were the people that they were about. He could only tell that it <em>was </em>one, not what it was about. He would have to wait.</p><p>Standing up and tucked the photo album under his arm and held out his other hand towards her. “Come on, brat. You need to get cleaned up and ready for dinner.”</p><p>Hermione swatted at his hand and stood up slowly and cracked her neck. Stepping over to the small table next to her bed, she took a small teddy bear from her bed and set the crystal ball on its lap and tucked the note beside it. “I’m not helpless you know,” she growled under her breath causing him to laugh.</p><p>Turning around she nodded to the photo album stepping towards him, “Going somewhere with that? I wasn’t done looking through it.”</p><p>Kai gave her an innocent smile and backed away slowly from her, “I’ll give it back later when I’m finished looking through it.”</p><p>Hermione lunged for the album but he deftly avoided her and lifted the book higher as he skidded towards the door. He let out a small yelp when she sent a stinging hex at him as he was about to close the door.</p><p>His smile widened when he heard her yell through her door, “Git!”</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Severus sat across from Vinda in the library after dinner. She’d invited him to France to spend time with her and her family and asked for his assistance with Miss Granger.</p><p>He could have said no, <em> should </em>have, but since he helped Miss Granger when her magic lashed out he felt an odd sort of connection to her. When she departed and he was left to his own devices, dancing to Albus’ tune once again he knew that he would have to have her as close as possible when she returned to Hogwarts. Albus was far too keen on using the girl further.</p><p>He’d been closed-lipped with Albus. Yes, he was bound tightly to the vow he took in haste in hopes of saving Lily and her family, but being a Slytherin he had worded his vow very carefully. Of course, Albus knew he would need some leeway and freedom to work within the confines of said bond and didn’t push Severus any further except to ask him to <em>groom </em> Miss Granger for her upcoming role in the war.</p><p>Like he would do such a thing, but Albus didn’t need to know that.</p><p>The door opened and quiet footsteps were heard. His back was to the door but could tell it was Miss Granger the moment she neared the room. Her magic flooded the area and it was almost playful as it reached out and brushed against his. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair not entirely used to the sensation of someone’s magic mingling with his own, but what was done was done. He wasn’t sure he would change it if he could.</p><p>“Grandmother, Professor,” Miss Granger kissed her grandmother on her cheeks and gave him a small nod as she sat primly on the couch next to her grandmother, her hands folded in her lap.</p><p>“Hermione...dearest,” Vinda greeted her and placed her wineglass down and clasped her granddaughter's hand. “We just wanted to have a quiet chat with you before you retired for the evening. I know you’ll be leaving soon to meet with...your friends.” Vinda said.</p><p>Severus snorted in his glass before taking another sip. Yes, friends. What a loose interpretation of that word when describing her association with Potter and Weasley. He had witnessed several incidents where they shunned her and tossed her to the side until it was convenient for them to use her once again.</p><p>The parallel to his life and hers was too close to home for him. The brilliant student whose supposed friends depend on you when it suited them. Potter did seem to genuinely like her, but too often he sided with that red-headed dunderhead when he had to choose. Maybe it was a good thing that she was trying to distance herself now.</p><p>As agreed Severus tried to read Miss Granger’s thoughts while Vinda spoke to her about benign things. He agreed that she had to be informed about certain things, but if her mind was open then he would have to teach her how to shield her thoughts before he uttered one word. His position as a double agent was precarious at best, and deadly at worst. When the Dark Lord returned he didn’t want to have a target on his back for sharing secrets, nor did he want to draw attention to Miss Granger either.</p><p>Secrets shared are secrets exploited.</p><p>Vinda had assured him that Miss Granger had the natural ability to shield her thoughts, that Vinda, herself who was a natural Legilimens, had yet to get anything from the girl that she didn’t want to give, just surface thoughts, nothing of consequence. It was a rare gift to have, it didn’t surprise him when she had told him that little tidbit for she was a formidable witch already at her age.</p><p>Miss Granger turned to meet his eyes briefly and he moved his hand subtly, <em> ‘Legilimens’. </em>Suddenly, he was there in her mind but when he pushed further to get to her hidden secrets, it was blank. It was as if a large stone wall rose up from nowhere to greet him, keeping her secrets to herself.</p><p>Shifting slightly in his chair he caught her eye once again and pushed forward. She held his gaze and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly before she turned back to her grandmother. Snape let out a small huff of breath as he was forcefully thrown out and back into his body, shaken.</p><p>“Professor,” Miss Granger looked over at him with a concerned look for a moment before a small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. “You know it’s considered rude to try to read someone’s thoughts.”</p><p>Keeping his features smooth although clearly rattled from the event Severus gave her a small nod, “I do apologize for the intrusion, Miss Granger but before we discuss anything further I had to be sure that you were able to keep your thoughts...protected.”</p><p>Turning her body towards him she sat up straighter giving him her full attention. Looking to Vinda for a moment for approval he looked back at his student and spoke slowly and clearly to her about his thoughts on Albus, and what it could mean for her.</p><p>For her part, Miss Granger didn’t seem that surprised by the turn of events and even voiced her concerns as well. “Since the beginning, I’ve witnessed behaviour that doesn’t line up with someone who holds students' safety as a priority. I suspected this was coming.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Severus replied dryly. “If only Potter and Weasley were as astute as you, we would have nothing to fear.”</p><p>“Did you know that I was given a time-turner this past year?”</p><p>Severus froze. He could feel the tightness in his chest as his anger rose. “A time-turner?” he said as evenly as he could trying to encourage her to keep talking.</p><p>Vinda reached out and grabbed Miss Granger's hand, holding it in both of hers, “Dearest, was this <em>his </em>idea? Did he ask you to use it?”</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips and looked away from them both. “He was there when I spoke to Professor McGonagall about my classes for the year and that it was my wish that I could take more. Two days later he came to me and gave me the time-turner and explained how to use it, and that Professor McGonagall knew.”</p><p>“Did she?” Severus asked in a low voice.</p><p>Turning to look at him once again she spoke, “Yes, she did. She would check on me to make sure I wasn’t abusing it.”</p><p>Severus gave a dry chuckle, “You did, didn’t you? By the end of the year even <em> I </em>could tell that you were lacking sleep and had lost weight.”</p><p>She did have the grace to look guilty for a moment.</p><p>Vinda frowned for a moment and looked thoughtful, “You’ll turn fifteen in September but with the time-turner use you’ll be older.”</p><p>She bit her bottom lip and nodded.</p><p>“You’ve added months to your age, my dear. Did you happen to keep a log of the time you used the time-turner?”</p><p>Clearing her throat delicately she said, “My <em>body </em>will turn sixteen in October,” she said quietly.</p><p>It took all of Severus’ will not to immediately floo to Albus and hex the man within an inch of his life. No wonder he was keen to use her and soon. The mere idea of basically forcing a child to grow up faster than what was natural was appellant. But as Severus looked into Miss Granger’s eyes he could see she was resigned to the consequences of her use of the time-turner. She may not have realized it at the beginning, but now she did and there was no going back.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>The weeks that Professor Snape spent with them after that dinner went by quickly. Hermione had enjoyed spending time with him outside of Hogwarts. He still would make snarky comments to her and push her when teaching her about elemental and wandless magic, but it was not in any way meant harshly.</p><p>It was now the day she was to leave for the Burrow and her professor had agreed to escort her. They had settled at the estate in England a few weeks prior and she was pleased, if only secretly, that her house-elf had helped her arrange her room exactly as she had it in France. That was one less thing she had to worry about.</p><p>After Breakfast Hermione packed her trunk and levitated it behind her to the Rose Room, her wandless magic was coming along nicely. Even though her grandmother had taken her to Paris and purchased her a spare, <em> unregistered </em> wand, she didn’t use it often. Once she reached the Rose room, she saw her grandmother and Kai waiting for her as she entered. Lowering her trunk she smiled at them as she approached.</p><p>Her grandmother pulled her into her arms and held her tight kissing the crown of her head as she held her. Hermione hugged her tighter when she heard the delicate sniff knowing that her grandmother was having a difficult time leaving her. She knew this was why they moved to England, so she would be able to get to Hermione at a moment's notice, but also her grandmother said that they had extended family in the same area that she wanted to reach out to. Who they were she didn’t know yet but was looking forward to getting to know more of her family in the future.</p><p>Pulling back Vinda dabbed her eyes with her lace handkerchief before she pulled out a small box from her robes and handed it to Hermione. “I went to Gringotts and retrieved this for you so you could wear it while you’re away.”</p><p>Hermione took the box and opened it slowly. Nestled on red velvet was a ring. The surface of the ring was flat surrounded by diamonds and rubies with the letters G and R interwoven. The band had two snakes that were intertwined head to tail, and their mouths clamped down on the disk holding it in place. Their eyes gleamed in the sunlight, one set of eyes had rubies and other diamonds.</p><p>Hermione looked up at her grandmother and shook her head. It was too much, too extravagant. There was no way she could wear this to Hogwarts without people noticing. “I…” her breath caught in her throat. Taking a moment she tried again, “This is too much, people would recognize this, would they not? I’m not ready to…”</p><p>Vinda pressed her finger to Hermione’s lips and shushed her gently and took the ring from the box and then grabbed her right hand and slid it on her finger where the magic pulsed within her. The once large ring shrunk and tightened against her finger looking small and delicate. Raising her wand, Vinda whispered a spell and the ring shimmered, it went semi-transparent before regaining its solid appearance.</p><p>Hermione rubbed her thumb against her ring finger feeling the band was still secure, “I understand that you wish to wait, and I’ll respect those wishes. However, this ring has enchantments on it that will protect you and only those who you trust implicitly will be able to see it. If you...if you were to disappear again I’d be able to come to find you,” Vinda looked over at her grandson, Kai. “Your cousin has one just like it that serves the same purpose.”</p><p>Hermione smiled up at her and hugged her again thanking her quietly not wanting to offend her grandmother. She thought about the ring and its purpose and had to agree it may be a good idea for her to have some sort of protection when the news did finally break.</p><p>Vinda cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through Hermione’s curls. “You can reveal it any time you wish. No one can remove your ring except for you, Kai or myself.”</p><p>Kai pulled her against him suddenly and rubbed her back slowly. She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly feeling distraught at the thought of leaving him and her grandmother. Over the months they had become a family. She felt more like herself and knew they loved her unconditionally. She would miss them.</p><p>“Write to me as soon as you get to your <em>friends</em>,” Kai said gruffly.</p><p>Hermione pulled back and looked up at him, his white-blond hair covered his face partly making it hard to see him. Brushing her fingertips against his cheek she gave him a warm smile when she felt the wetness from his tears. Trying to reassure him when his blue eyes met her amber she said, “I’ll write to you every day.”</p><p>Giving a peck on their cheeks, she called for Crooks and coaxed her disgruntled familiar into his carrier just as Professor Snape entered the room and led her away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a small chapter with Hermione arriving at the Burrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a crack of apparition, Hermione found herself standing outside of a ramshackle house. At least she thought it was a house. It looked like a small crofters cottage and instead of building out, someone had decided to build up and at odd angles, she knew without the aid of magic there was no way the house would still be standing.</p><p>She thought back to how she ended up here. She and Kai had just come back in from another duelling session. But instead of just wand movements, Hermione had employed physical attacks as well. Her cousin had also been teaching her to meditate in order to harness her elemental powers. But it seemed no matter how hard she tried, only earth would answer her call easily. It was frustrating because she knew she could access the other elements, but only during moments of high emotion. She then began to think of what brought her to where she stood. </p><p>
  <em> She had just brought Kai down with a combination stinging hex and roundhouse kick when she noticed her grandmother standing on the portico. This, itself, wasn't new. But Hermione could tell by Vinda’s stance she didn’t appear to be too happy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kai, grandmother appears to want either one or both of us, besides since I just dumped you on your arse. I think I get to celebrate by taking a break,” Hermione said which stopped Kai from his sneak attack from behind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He straightened up and looked over at the portico, “Yes. It appears she has a letter. I wonder what it could be about?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Well we can find out if we go and talk to her.” before sticking her tongue out at him. ‘Boy, my use of sarcasm has increased with the frequent visits of Professor Snape,’ Hermione thought to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, yeah, brat,” Kai grumbled as they both made their way over to Vinda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Grandmother? Is something the matter?” Hermione asked once she’d reached Vinda and gave her a kiss. </em>
</p><p><em> “No, nothing too egregious, darling. I’m just annoyed that my time with you will be cut short.” Vinda paused before smoothing out the letter, “This is a request for you to spend a few days before school to visit with your friends. I daren’t refuse as it is a formal invitation written by the head of the Weasley family. Protocol dictates that I allow you to go. Though, I loathe seeing you go.” </em>  </p><p>Hermione was taken out of her reverie when she heard a door open and Mrs Weasley standing just outside the door leading into the house. Hermione couldn’t tell by her expression if she was happy to see her or not. From the few letters she’d received from Ron during the summer, Mrs Weasley seemed vacillating. He’d even used that exact word when describing her behaviour, though Hermione had no idea where he would have come across it, let alone how to use it correctly.</p><p>She was brought back to the present when flapping black fabric snapped by her as Severus Snape made his way to greet Mrs Weasley. Over his shoulder, he said, “Come along, Miss Granger. I don’t have all day to play nursemaid.”</p><p>Hermione had to suppress a snort. She knew that Severus’ outward appearance was mostly for show. Oh, he was cantankerous and irascible, but it hid a heart of tarnished silver. She daren't say <em>gold </em>as he would sneer and say, “Gold is for Gryffindor, and <em> I</em>, young lady… Am <em> no </em> Gryffindor.” </p><p>She then followed Professor Snape who by this time was talking quietly to Mrs Weasley. She’d finally caught up to the adults when Mrs Weasley said, “As you say, Severus. Hermione can stay in Ginny’s room,” she turned to face Hermione, “you can take your trunk upstairs, Ginny’s room is on the third floor.”</p><p>Hermione got a queer feeling, Mrs Weasley spoke to her kindly enough, but there seemed to be an underlying tension to her voice it was almost as if she were afraid.</p><p>What she could possibly be afraid of, Hermione couldn’t fathom. </p><p>“Okay, Mrs Weasley,” Hermione said before turning to face Professor Snape. “Thank you for escorting me, Professor. May I have my trunk please?”</p><p>Severus huffed and from a hidden pocket in his cloak, he withdrew a blue leather square. He set it on the ground and waving his wand, said, “Engorgio”. The square shuddered and began to expand until it turned into a blue trunk with tooled leather straps and brass fittings. Severus couldn’t resist and asked with an arched brow, “When did you purchase this trunk?”</p><p>Sheepishly, Hermione said, “Right after the first time I read <em> Hogwarts: A History </em>and read about the houses. I’d received my letter on my eleventh birthday, but because it was after the first I had to wait another year to attend.”</p><p>“So, you thought you’d be in Ravenclaw?”</p><p>“It seemed to be the one that fit at the time,” she answered.</p><p>Severus really didn’t get a chance to try and rile Hermione up, as Mrs Weasley cleared her throat and said, “Yes well, I’m sure you have other duties to attend, Severus,” she turned to Hermione, “You can go up to Ginny’s room, I’ll have one of the boys carry your trunk.”</p><p>Severus clenched his jaw, he would never admit it aloud, but he’d been having fun teasing Herm- Miss Granger. He’d had the chance over the summer to observe and interact with her and he found that she wasn’t just the annoying hand-waving little swot he first thought her to be.</p><p>Oh, she was still a swot, but it appeared that the time-turner had aged and matured her. He couldn’t guess by how much because age and maturity were two vastly different things. And he still wanted to wring Albus’ neck for allowing her the use of it in the first place. But what’s done, is done.</p><p>His attention was focused once again on Molly, but he caught the last of what she asked, “...You’ll tell Albus that Hermione was delivered safely?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said succinctly, taking it for the dismissal it was. He then nodded and with a whirl of his cloak he apparated away.    </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione stared at the spot where her Professor once stood and felt as if the ground had become just a little unsteady under her feet. Mrs Weasley didn’t say anything else to her, just turned and made her way to the kitchen. Hermione followed her in and went up the stairs to the third floor to find Ginny.</p><p>Dawn hadn’t yet broken over the horizon when Hermione was shaken from a sound sleep. She couldn’t say what it was that had woken her, but the air around her seemed to hum with anticipation.</p><p>It was then that Hermione heard a light tapping on the bedroom door and the voice of Mr Weasley said, “Girls? You need to get up and get dressed. Pack an overnight bag and could you also wake the boys?”</p><p>Ginny stirred next to Hermione and said, “Okay daddy. But what’s going on?”</p><p>Mr Weasley said, “I haven’t the foggiest, but I do know that we have a strict time table. We need to leave in an hour.”</p><p>“Okay, be down in a mo’,” Ginny said mid-yawn. She turned over and poked Hermione on the shoulder. “You awake, Mia?”</p><p>“Yes, I woke just before your father knocked on the door. What do you think is going on?” she asked while throwing the warm blankets off, the cool morning air causing her to shiver.</p><p>“No idea, but Dad sure seemed to be excited,” Ginny said as she too got out of the bed and began to rummage around gathering some clothing.</p><p>“How could you tell he was excited?”</p><p>“Haven’t you ever noticed that Dad likes to over-share?” Ginny looked at Hermione only to receive a blank look in return, “Right. You haven’t been here for long. Well, anyway. When Dad tries to be furtive or claim ignorance, he is trying to hide something that he feels is a surprise. Just watch him at breakfast, he’ll practically vibrate in his chair, but claim to know nothing. It’s quite funny to see.” </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it, Gin.”</p><p>By this time both girls were dressed and had packed an overnight bag. They left the bags on the landing to go downstairs and went to wake up the rest of the house. </p><p>“Right Mia, I’ll wake the twins, but they may already be up. And you can go wake Harry and Ron. The best way to get Ron to wake up is to act as if there is a spider crawling on his face and yell about it. It’s too bad we can’t use magic outside of school, I would just hose him down with an <em> Aguamenti Frigidum. </em>It’s hilarious when his voice gets all squeaky,” Ginny giggled and Hermione had to join her. </p><p>“Okay, I’ve learned a few things over the summer. I may have dabbled a bit in wandless magic…” a devilish smirk played about Hermione’s lips. Ginny’s eyes gleamed with returned mirth. </p><p>“What’re you going to do?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you if it works,” Hermione said as she moved to climb up to the top of the house. As she reached the floor right below the attic, she could hear the ghoul moaning and rattling its chains. It was no wonder that Ron was such a heavy sleeper or at least that is what Harry has said.</p><p>She knocked lightly on the door and waited to see if one or both of the boys were awake. She could hear the bedsprings creaking and Ron’s heavy snoring. Then she heard what sounded like a whimper. Her brow furrowed in concern. </p><p>Slowly, she inched open the door and light from the single candle on the wall spilt dim golden light into the room. She saw Ron first, his lanky arms all akimbo and his mouth hanging open and he snored. Next to his head was what appeared to be a worn Teddy Bear. ‘Really?’ Hermione thought, ‘Ron still sleeps with a stuffed teddy? Wow.’</p><p>She then heard the whimper again and it was coming from the other bed in the room. She saw Harry’s mop-like head above the covers and she could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His hand fluttered up to his scar, he barely touched it and hissed in pain. Hermione continued to watch, she’d read somewhere that it wasn’t good to wake someone in the middle of a nightmare. Or was that sleepwalking? She couldn’t really remember. </p><p>Harry seemed to calm some and she took the opportunity to approach him to try to wake him. Cautiously she reached out her hand to shake his shoulder. But she didn’t even come close, for Harry suddenly bolted upright with a scream on his lips. His eyes wide with terror and he fumbled for his wand.</p><p>“Harry? It’s alright. It’s just me, Hermione.”</p><p>She reached over to the bedside table, picked up his glasses and handed them to him. She could see that his hands were trembling and she just wanted to hug him. She felt that she was much closer to Harry than Ron, she felt a sort of kinship with him. Maybe because they were both technically orphans. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it, Harry?” she asked after he put on his glasses and appeared to calm down some.</p><p>“N-no, ‘Mione. It was just a stupid dream. What’re you doing here anyway? He looked out the small round window of the room and noticed the first blush of dawn just lighting the sky. “It’s a bit early don’t you think?”</p><p>Hermione sighed, Harry was always saying that his dreams were nothing, but she had a feeling that they weren't. She refused to push him however, she’d seen how Harry would snap if pushed too far. She just hoped that he would trust her and confide in her. She knew it wasn’t likely to happen, but she still hoped.</p><p>“I was sent up here to wake you both up and tell you to get dressed and pack an overnight bag.” Harry opened his mouth to question her, but she held up a hand, “I don’t know what is going on, but I’m sure we’ll find out.”</p><p>Harry sat up against the headboard and yawned, “Okay, give me a moment…” just to be interrupted by a thunderous snore coming from the other bed. </p><p>“Honestly, Harry. How do you sleep here with him?” Hermione asked as the floor literally vibrated with another deafening snore from Ron.</p><p>“You know, I don’t know. I just seem to fall asleep and I don’t hear anything. How do you propose we wake him up?”</p><p>“Well, what are the easiest ways to wake someone?” Hermione asked and Harry just shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Either with fear or shock. The best way to shock someone is to use something like cold water. Or fear will release endorphins that will wake him up.”</p><p>Harry shook his head, “Nope. Won’t work. Fred and George tried to scare Ron awake before. He just screamed, flailed around a bit and fell right back to sleep.”</p><p>“Hmm… Well, what if we use a combination? The Latin for spider is <em> Aranea </em>and ice is <em> Glacies</em>. I’ve got it!” Hermione said gleefully and winked at Harry, he grinned back at her. She turned around to face Ron on the bed, who at this time was sleeping on his back with one arm dangling off the bed almost to the floor. ‘Perfect,’ Hermione chuckled to herself.</p><p>She pictured what she wanted in her mind, for wandless magic required strong will and intent. She pictured tiny snowflakes that fell slowly to the floor and began to accumulate. The snow built higher and higher until there was a good two to three inches on the floor. She then slashed through the air and the snow stopped falling. </p><p>She then knelt on the floor and hovering her hand over the snow said <em> Aranea Glacies! </em> All the while Harry was watching what was going on in wonder. He’d never seen such power before. He’d always known that Hermione was intelligent, but this was something else.</p><p>Harry continued to watch as the accumulated snow began to roll itself into little snowballs. Before too long the floor was covered in dozens of snitch-sized snowballs. His eyes widened even further when the snow-snitches twitched and spouted legs?! Eight legs to be precise. Hermione had made dozens of spiders of snow and ice!</p><p>The snow-spiders skittered and bounced around on the floor, some even climbing up on Hermione’s lap and making an odd purring sound. She continued to sit and as if by some unspoken signal all the spiders lined up in a single file and began a slow skitter over to Ron’s dangling arm. </p><p>The first spider to get to his hand seemed to hesitate, placing a cold leg on his hand and when he didn’t move cautiously began to climb up his arm. The other spiders followed close behind the leader. Before too long Ron’s entire upper body was covered in blue and white ice spiders. Harry could see that the cold seeping off of the spiders was beginning to have an effect on Ron’s bare chest. </p><p>Goosebumps began to build and he began to shiver. One daring spider even clambered up Ron’s face and straddled his nose. The spider seemed to stare at Ron as if taking his measure, seeming to find him completely lacking, skittered off his face and around to the back of his neck. All this time Ron was still snoring away and then as one, all the spiders dropped so that their ice-cold bodies came in contact with Ron’s skin. </p><p>Time seemed to freeze along with both Harry and Hermione, just waiting for the sensation to register. It started out slow and the first thing they noticed was that Ron stopped snoring. His brow furrowed and he shivered. His hand then lifted to bring the covers back up to burrow under, but his hand didn’t meet with his blanket. It felt cold and slightly firm and gave an odd crunching, squeaking sound when touched.</p><p>Groggily, Ron’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Harry sitting in his own bed with Hermione kneeling on the floor, their eyes trained on him, not moving.</p><p>“What-” he yawned, “What’s goin’ on? Why’re you two starin’ at me? And why the bloody hell is it so cold?”</p><p>Just then one lone and wholly brave ice spider descended down from the ceiling and stopped right at the height of Ron’s nose, causing him to cross his eyes to try and see what it was. It took him a moment, but he then saw the clicking mandibles, the many eyes and eight legs floating in front of his face.       </p><p>His eyes went comically wide and then he became aware that the one dangling in front of him wasn’t the only one. Not moving his head, Ron looked down and saw that his bed was covered in small blue and white spiders. He could see the waves of cold rise up off their bodies covering them and him in a fine mist.</p><p>“S-sp-SPIDERS!!” he screamed and jumped up out of his bed, all of the spiders went flying through the air with little squeaks, most landed on soft surfaces and quickly recovered from being thrown across the room. Ron was dancing in place by his bed, still screaming “Spiders! Spiders made out of ice! AHHHH!” he then tore out of the room and down the stairs, a parade of icy spiders following on his heels.    </p><p>Then it was quiet, except for the distant screaming of Ron, who now appeared to be running around outside. Hermione and Harry just sat there, then looked at each other and then burst out laughing.</p><p>There was a thundering of footfalls that shook the floor. Harry and Hermione had just managed to get control of their laughter when Fred, George, and Ginny were in the doorway. “What did you do?” Fred asked as he looked around the room for evidence for why Ron came running down the stairs yelling something about spiders.  </p><p>Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and began to crack up once again. Fred, George, and Ginny continued to stare at Harry and Hermione like they were insane. “Fine,” George sniffed, “Don’t tell us.” He tried to look haughty, but couldn’t quite pull it off.</p><p>Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, “Mum says that breakfast is on the table,” she turned and went back downstairs.</p><p>“Well, whatever you guys did to Ron, we <em>need </em>to know. We’ve never been able to get him to move that fast,” Fred said, still hoping for something to rib Ron about later. </p><p>Harry, still chortling, pointed to Hermione. Her eyes widened and she put on an affronted face before it melted into a devilish smirk. She then brought a hand out from behind her back and there nestled in her palm was a small, snitch-size spider made entirely of ice and snow.</p><p>Fred and George looked at Hermione, then each other and then back at Hermione, before saying together, “Wicked” and grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fourth year begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*******WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER****</p><p>If this triggers you, DON'T READ. The assault takes place during the first italicized part of the chapter. I have marked the beginning and end with stars and a warning to those that want to skip it.</p><p>Other than that, those of you that do read the chapter, please let us know how we did!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>September 1994</h1><p>Hermione was lured by the relaxing clickity-clack sounds of the Hogwarts Express as it made its way north toward Hogwarts. It seemed that their fourth year had already started out with a bang, crash, and boom! Let’s also not forget the cheers that turned to jeers and then to screams as dark-cloaked unknown persons stormed through the Quidditch World Cup’s campground raining terror and chaos.</p><p>But she was trying her damndest not to remember what had happened. She was perfectly happy trying to concentrate on reading her grandfather’s journal.</p><p>
  <b> <em>15 May 1899</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Albus came to me again complaining about having to take care of his sister, Ariana. It’s quite trying as he (Albus) isn’t actually caring for her. That duty has fallen on the shoulders of Aberforth.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I know that he hates it, as it takes away from him being able to locate the Hallows….</em> </b>
</p><p>“Hey, ‘Mione? Who d’you suppose those people were at the QWC? I mean I heard dad say they were something called deaf eaters? What kind of name is that? Do they eat the ears of deaf people? Why would they want to rampage through the QWC?”</p><p>Hermione gritted her teeth trying to ignore Ron as he continued to ask idiotic and mindless questions, but it was no use. She fell further into her mind and began to remember everything that happened that day...</p><p><strong>σ☼σWARNING: Graphic Violence and Sexual Assault☼σ☼σ</strong>☼</p><p>
  <em> The day had started out so nice, she’d had loads of fun waking Ron up this morning with her icy little spider friends. There had been laughter and teasing all through breakfast, mostly at Ron’s expense. And then the excitement of being at the QWC, though she really couldn’t care less about Quidditch, she still had fun watching the spectacle. It was only after the game that everything had gone to hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She could smell the fires that burned and hear the screams of people being trampled. She remembered having a hold of both Ron’s and Harry’s hands as they tried to run to safety. But a surge of panicked people caused Harry to let go of her and he became lost in the crowd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione screamed his name, she wanted to turn around and go back, to try and find him. However, Ron’s grip was like Devil’s snare. He continued to pull her, taking her further and further away from the chaos. They jumped and dodged fires and spells. Hiding behind burning tents, she had no idea where in the campground they were, smoke and spell residue made it almost impossible to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had been hiding in one of the few remaining food vendor stalls, the screams of panicked people were distant. Hermione could feel the dampness of sweat in her and Ron’s clasped hands. They looked out to see if the coast was clear and had just stepped out of cover when suddenly, they were surrounded by cloaked figures forcing them to halt. The first spell hit the ground inches from her feet and she screamed. Another spell hit Ron right in the chest and knocked him away. He landed in the remains of the food vendors stall, hitting his head, knocking him unconscious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of the cloaked and masked people grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her hand behind her back, causing her to cry out. She could smell their putrid breath as they brought her back to their front. She knew whoever held her was male, he was too strong for her to break his hold on her and he ground his hips against her backside. A gravelly voice murmured in her ear, “Such a pretty little witch. I can have a lot of fun with you,” he then ground his hips harder against her backside, she could feel him growing stiff against her and hear the man’s breath deepen until he was panting in her ear. She felt his tongue lick up the side of her face and into her ear. She cringed and began to cry. It just made the man happier, he laughed and bit her ear. </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes, yes, little witch. Cry for me, beg me to let you go. I bet you’re still a virgin. You won’t be after I’m through with you. Virgins are always the best fucks, you’re going to feel so good around my cock. But first, I’ve got to tenderize you,” he growled. The others laughed at his crude words, it was all great fun to them. The one who had her began to wrench her arm higher and higher until there was a dull ‘ </em> pop <em> ’ and it was dislocated. </em></p><p>
  <em> Hermione screamed in agony and the man and his companions laughed again. He then pushed her to the ground, she landed on her injured shoulder and screamed louder in agony. The death eater kicked Hermione in the stomach causing her to curl up in pain, then he kicked her in the back, she tried to get away from him as he continued to kick her. Soon the others joined in and blows just rained down on her. The beating continued Hermione didn’t know for how long. She just tried to shield herself as best she could. The death eaters falling into a frenzy of violence began to get reckless and a glancing blow to her head stunned her, causing her vision to become spotty, she knew she was in serious trouble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then the leader called a halt to the deluge of blows. Hermione was half unconscious and curled up on her side. He nudged her shoulder pushing her to her back, she was in so much pain that all she could do was whimper. He then kicked her legs apart and knelt down between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The half skull mask he wore concealed his face, but she could see his cold blue eyes glint from the mask’s eye sockets. He licked his lips and began to fumble around his groin, his robes tangled around him making it difficult for him to free himself. Hermione’s felt dread in her stomach and knew she was about to be raped, weakly she tried to fight again. He gestured for the others to hold her down, one knelt at her head and held her wrists and two others held her legs so she couldn’t kick. As a last-ditch effort, she tried to access her powers, something seemed to be blocking them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She closed her eyes when she felt the death eater’s rough hands on her knees pushing her legs further apart as he tried to pull her skirt up. Her thoughts spun, ‘No! I don’t want to be raped!’ Then she remembered something her mother had told her, if she relaxed maybe they would think she was resigned and loosen their grip on her, she might be able to break their hold. She went limp, not struggling and her would-be rapist and his companions laughed again. She could see the leer on his lips and he said, “Let’s see those budding breasts of yours, nice tender buds, they’ll taste sweet in my mouth,” he bent down over her and nuzzled into her chest, Hermione shuddered, she didn’t want this disgusting man anywhere near her. Though she did notice the grip on her wrists and one of her legs was looser, she knew she would need to act soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She continued to remain limp and unresponsive until she felt that their hold on her limbs was loose enough. She then reared up and broke the one holding her wrists grip on her and began to struggle in earnest, kicking out at the one draped over her, flailing her fists, trying to hit anything she could reach. She managed to land a solid punch to him on the nose. He reared back, his nose smashed and bleeding, “You bitch! I’ll show you how to treat your betters!” and he back-handed her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione screamed, the force of the blow stunning her and she saw stars. Her vision clouded and she fought not to pass out. The sound of tearing fabric as her skirt gave way roused her enough to struggle some more, but she was weak and didn’t have any fight left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, yes. This is how good little bitches like you should be, quiet and docile. I can’t wait to see your blood on my cock. I’m gonna make sure you’re well used, you little cunt,” he said as he began to fumble again around his groin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, well, well… Now I’m sure this isn’t what our Lord had in mind when he gave the order to wreak chaos at the World Cup,” a new voice came out of the gloom of smoke and destruction. “Just what do we have here, hmm?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “None, of your business, S-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh, Uh… Our Lord has given the order to leave, there are Aurors flooding the area. Unless of course, you think that a bit of trim is worth time in Azkaban?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine, but let me at least kill her, We don’t need no witnesses,” the death eater said brandishing his wand. </em>
</p><p><em> “No, Our Lord said no one was to be killed outright. Just </em> Stupify <em>her. It’s very likely she won’t remember a thing anyway,” the mystery man said before turning and striding away. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Fine,” the death eater grumbled. He looked down at Hermione and smiled evilly, “I’m going to give you a little something to remember me by, little witch bitch,” he tore open Hermione’s shirt and used his wand to slice away her bra. He leaned down and licked at the curve of her left breast, she tried to cringe away from him. He grinned up at her and pressed the tip of his wand to her head and whispered, “Stupify!” just before biting down hard on her tender flesh. Hermione felt the first sting of his teeth but didn’t have a chance to cry out before the spell knocked her unconscious. </em>
</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>“‘Mione? Mione?! Hermione!?!”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Hermione yelled glaring at the redhead sitting across from her</p><p>“Geeze, I was just wondering if you were listening to me? You missed so much after the QWC. Why did you go back to your grandmother’s? I thought you were supposed to stay with us at the Burrow until it was time to go back to school? But you just seemed to disappear. I thought something must have happened to you after I came to. Dad was frantic when he noticed you were missing. How did you get back to your grandmother’s anyway?”</p><p>Ron’s voice became a buzzing in Hermione’s ears. She tried so hard to forget what had happened. She’d almost been raped, but she couldn’t find it in herself to say it, she knew it was real. But to actually say it aloud, it would be another blow her psyche couldn’t take. She couldn’t remember anything after she’d been Stupified, for all she knew the death eater had raped her. The first thing she remembered was waking up in her bed at the Rosier Manor in Wiltshire. She remembered being in a lot of pain. Her right arm was in a sling, and she had bandages around her chest, starting from just under her arms down to her waist. It ached to breathe. Her head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton wool.</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, I see sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with her presence,” murmured a quiet voice to her left. Painfully, Hermione turned her head and saw the countenance of Professor Snape sitting beside her bed with a book on his lap the picture of nonchalance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Professor? What are you doing here? What happ-” Hermione began to ask but then she looked closer at her professor. His skin was ashen and he had dark circles under his eyes. His mouth was pinched and a muscle jumped in his cheek. She noticed his hair was dishevelled like he’d spent hours running his hands through it. Lastly, she noticed that the book he was holding was upside down like he had just picked it up and opened it to a random page. Could it be that he was worried about her? Sure their elemental magic called to each other and Hermione would admit that she did find him darkly attractive. But he couldn’t feel anything toward her, could he? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You, Miss Granger are very lucky to be alive. I told you just weeks ago that events were unfolding, that you must always be vigilant. And the first time I let you out of my sight, you get brutalized and nearly raped. You’re lucky that I found you before your innocence was taken by force…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You? You were the one that stopped that man from raping me? How did you-? Are you a death eater, sir?” Hermione asked, her eyes widened when she saw the effect her question had on her professor. His shoulders slumped and he dropped his chin to his chest before sighing deeply. </em>
</p><p><em> “I told you weeks ago that there were secrets you’d become privy to in time. It seems that my time-table is a bit rushed. Yes, Miss Gr-Hermione, I am one of the Dark Lord’s marked, commonly referred to as ‘Death Eaters’,” he unbuttoned the cuff of his left sleeve and pulled up the fabric revealing the macabre tattoo of a screaming skull and writhing snake entwined through it. The tattoo appeared to </em>move <em> and she could almost hear a faint moaning scream emanate from it. </em></p><p>
  <em> “I was marked on 19 September 1979…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My birthday!” she exclaimed, Severus scowled. ‘Sorry,’ she mouthed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d just found out my childhood friend, my first love, married my worst enemy. We hadn’t spoken in years, but I had hoped,” he paused, drew in a shuddering breath and continued. “That we would’ve been able to mend our friendship outside of Hogwarts. You see, in a moment of weakness I called her a foul name, one I’m sure you’ve heard several times yourself?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione gasped, “What happened?” </em>
</p><p><em> “That isn’t a story I’m ready to tell yet. But suffice it to say, I was so broken-hearted that I tried to drink myself to oblivion. Lucius Malfoy and some others found me, took me before the Dark Lord and he...” Severus flushed a bit here, “He seduced me. And no, he didn’t seduce in the traditional sense. But with promises of power and respect and the chance to win </em>her <em>back. I willingly gave myself to him and he </em> GIFTED <em> me with this!” gesturing to the writhing tattoo. “My first, but not my last master…” </em></p><p>Hermione’s recollections were interrupted once again by the annoying voice of Ronald. He was still talking inanely, all the while chomping on a chocolate frog he found from <em>somewhere</em>, it could have been hidden in between the seats and he still would have eaten it. Hermione felt her already frayed temper snap!</p><p>Her temperature rose steadily, she could feel her blood boil in her veins, and a faint breeze began to stir her hair. Higher and higher the wind and heat built. The pressure inside Hermione’s head was tremendous. Ron’s voice, a constant buzz, she felt like her head was in a vice. She shut her eyes and covered her ears to try and drown him out, louder and louder the buzzing became until she couldn’t take anymore she stood up, threw her arms wide and screamed, “ENOUGH!”</p><p>A blast of superheated air hit Ron and he was plastered to the opposite wall of the carriage, the windows rattled and Hermione thought they might blow out. She looked at her hands and saw flames engulfing them. A wild wind blew through her hair. She looked at Ron, anger and regret swirling inside, his skin red like a freshly cooked lobster, his hair looking like Seamus’ after one of his spells backfired. His blue eyes widened as he looked at Hermione. He could see waves of heat waft around her and he daren’t move.</p><p>“I’ve had enough of your ridiculous conversation, Ronald! What happened to me is none of your business and I’ll share it when <em> I </em> want too. You continuing to pester me will not make me tell you any sooner! Now, if you don’t mind, I'm going somewhere to cool off before I really do something I’ll regret!”</p><p>Hermione grabbed up her school robes she was going to change into and her grandfather’s journal, before turning on her heel and slamming open the door to their compartment only to run headlong into Harry.</p><p>“Ouff!” Harry exclaimed, quickly regaining his balance only to see Hermione’s back as she quickly marched down the corridor. He called out, “Hey Hermione! I just brought us some snacks. Don’t you want any?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry. But I need to be away from him before I’m tempted to murder him!” she called back, not turning around. Harry could swear he thought he saw flames flare around her head, but quickly shook his head, he couldn’t have seen what he thought he saw.</p><p>Harry then turned to look back into the compartment and saw Ron slowly slide down the bench to the floor in a dead faint. He shrugged, stepped over the prone Ron, sat down and began to munch on a cauldron cake. He’d find out sooner or later.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Draco sat looking out of the window of the compartment, he and several other Slytherins were sitting in. The window looked out into the corridor of the train. He liked to watch people as they went up and down the corridor. Usually, he would poke fun at them and make snide comments. But now he was just bored.</p><p>The buzz of conversation floated around him and he absently noted who was talking and about what. There was Pansy, who wanted to be as close to him as possible no matter what. Draco shuddered, Pansy was an alright witch, just so dull! Blaise, a dark-skinned Italian was an alright chap. Millicent, who was Pansy’s shadow and finally Theo. Crabbe and Goyle were, thankfully relegated to another compartment. Draco didn’t feel like putting up with them at the moment. Their dim-witted comments always gave him a headache.</p><p>Draco studied everyone’s reflection he could see in the window, his eyes focused on Theo; who would, in Draco’s estimation, be the closest to a friend that a Slytherin could or should have. There between them was a floating wizard’s chess set, no need to set up on a table it would float on its own.</p><p>Draco was waiting for Theo to make his next move when he felt it. He suddenly felt hot and he looked down at his hand seeing almost invisible flames rising from it. quickly he hid his hand. He’d known for some time that he was an elemental wizard, the only other people who knew were Theo and Professor Snape. He hadn’t even told his parents yet.</p><p>He’d discovered it last year. <em> He and Theo had been walking by the Headmaster’s office when the ground began to vibrate. He’d begun to feel overheated and then there were flames surrounding his body, but they didn’t burn. In fact, they seemed to flare and smoulder intermittently. He’d then felt a strong wind at his side and looked over at Theo who appeared to be in the middle of a tornado, but with no destruction. </em></p><p>
  <em> They’d both stared at each other in awe. And then, just as suddenly as it happened the flames and wind were gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re elementals!” they both exclaimed at the same time and then quickly looked around the corridor to see if anyone had witnessed the event. Thankfully no one had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just then the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster’s office began to rotate and they heard footsteps hurriedly descending. Quickly both he and Theo hid around the corner and saw Professor Snape carrying the unconscious body of Hermione Granger. Followed shortly after Professor Snape, came the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, each levitating a body along with them. They were all headed to the hospital wing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you think that was all about?” Theo asked once the corridor was empty again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who knows? Maybe the mudblood Granger failed a test and died of humiliation?” Draco sneered outwardly, but inwardly he knew something profound had happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not very nice, Drake. You know I really don’t buy into that whole muggleborn’s are inferior shite. Hermione Granger can wipe the floor with half the purebloods in this school. How does that make her inferior?” Theo asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s a freak of nature, is all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Theo looked at Draco irritatingly and rolled his eyes. He would always say the same thing. But, Theo couldn’t help but want to get closer to her. Whenever he was near her, it felt like a fresh breeze. Could it be because of his newly discovered elemental affinity? He’d have to do some research this summer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, Drake. Let’s go to the library,” Theo grabbed Draco’s arm pulling him down the corridor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gods, Theo! You’re about as bad as Granger with the amount of time you spend in the library,” Draco whined he wanted to follow after Granger and see what had happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Theo just smirked and said, “Well how else do you expect me to maintain an advantage in our house? We can’t all be Seekers, you know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed his friend to the library. </em>
</p><p>His remembrance was interrupted with the slamming of the door to the compartment next to theirs. Both he and Theo looked up and saw the enraged figure of Hermione Granger storm down the corridor. A nimbus of flame circling her head and her hair and clothing caught in gale-force winds.</p><p>Draco’s eyes were huge as he looked over at Theo and saw that his expression mirrored his own. <em> ‘Did I just see what I think I saw?’ </em>he mouthed to Theo.</p><p>Theo nodded and swallowed hard. <em> ‘When we get to Hogwarts, we need to speak to Snape,’ </em> he mouthed back.</p><p>Draco nodded and tried to go back to looking bored, in this instance he was really glad that the others in his compartment were so unobservant. He felt that this year there were going to be changes in not only his life but of Hogwarts itself.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>It took the remainder of the train ride for Hermione to calm down sufficiently. She couldn’t believe that Ron just wouldn’t drop the subject of the QWC. Sure, she hadn’t said anything about what had almost happened to her, but he should have honoured her request not to ask her about it.</p><p>She knew she’d lost control when she’d blasted him across the compartment and just needed to get away, so she had. Harry had called after her and she gave him an excuse, truthful though, it was still an excuse.</p><p>She’d walked all the way to the end of the train, right before the baggage car and stepped out into the tiny space between the cars. The blast of cold Scottish mountain air made her feel loads better. Her hand went over the left side of her chest, it still ached some and even though it was healed, she still thought she could see the faintest outline of teeth on her breast where that beastly <em>man </em> had bitten her.</p><p>She didn’t know how many hours she’d spent in the bath trying to feel clean again. She’d scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was red and raw. It had finally taken her grandmother putting her into a deep sleep and having Professor Snape use legilimency on her to soften the edges of the memory for her to begin to heal. How Professor Snape had done it, he wasn’t saying. But when she woke up, she felt better, not one-hundred per cent, but better.</p><p>It was just moments of high stress that caused the memory to flare fresh and cruel in her mind. Professor Snape had told her that what he’d done would only be temporary, to allow her to process the trauma on her own and not be overwhelmed by it.</p><p>She stayed in the space between the cars for the rest of the journey, only obscuring the windows looking into the cars when she changed robes. She meditated and once the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station she felt more like herself again. Though she refused to speak to Ron on the carriage ride up to the school or at their house table.</p><p>Dinner had just been cleared away when the doors to the Great Hall creaked open and the caretaker, Filch galloped down the centre of the room. He whispered in Professor Dumbeldore’s ear and then galloped back out. Hermione couldn’t help but snicker at the spectacle.</p><p>Curious whispers filtered throughout the hall as more people came in rolling something huge over to where the Headmaster stood at the dais. Hermione couldn’t tell what it was as it was covered by a cloth.</p><p>Professor Dumbledore stood by his podium and put his wand to his throat casting a Sonorus charm, “Attention students! Now that we have full bellies I have a few announcements to make,” he paused to allow the murmuring of students to settle down. “It’s my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”</p><p>The Great Hall exploded, Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet in anger. Jeers of, “That’s rubbish!” and “BOO!” and other curses rang out.</p><p>“SILENCE!” Yelled Dumbeldore, “As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. An event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."</p><p>The hall exploded once again, but this time with cheers, Dumbledore let them cheer for a few minutes more and raised his hands causing everyone to settle down.</p><p>“This year Hogwarts will play host to two other schools. Let me be the first to introduce you to the lovely ladies of the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons and their Headmistress Madame Maxime.”</p><p>The doors to the Great Hall opened and a cloud of blue butterflies fluttered in, followed by two dozen young ladies. Hermione watched with a sense of detachment, but when she looked over at Ron and Harry, she saw their eyes were glazed over and both had sappy looks on their faces. She scanned the rest of the hall and noticed that most of the boys and even some girls had that same sappy look on their faces. She rolled her eyes and waited for the next announcement.</p><p>Once the hall had settled again, Dumbledore said, “I now present you the proud sons of Durmstrang Institute and their High-master Igor Kakaroff.”</p><p>There was a rumble as if dozens and dozens of feet were marching. The doors burst open and in two single-file lines marched in fur-covered students. Most were quite large and intimidating. Walking alongside, who Hermione assumed was the High-master was someone she vaguely remembered seeing before, but couldn’t remember where. Her suspicion was confirmed when Ron squeaked, “It’s him! Viktor Krum!”</p><p>But Hermione wasn’t awed by the famous Quidditch player. No, she was more shocked by who brought up the end of the line. It was her cousin, Kai! He caught her eye and smirked, giving her a sly wink as he passed her.</p><p>She fumed, oh, she would be giving him a piece of her mind! He never said anything about this! Sure it was possible he didn’t know until he got to school, but to be part of such a large delegation, he’d had to have known something!</p><p>Hermione sat and fumed, not really listening to how the Triwizard Tournament would work, especially once it was known that only those seventeen or older would be able to compete. When they were all dismissed to bed, she hurried up to her dorm to change and hopefully spend a few precious moments alone.</p><p>She stormed into her room and was about to throw herself onto her bed when a soft ‘hoot’ caught her attention. There on her bedside table was the most unique looking bird she’d ever seen. It almost looked like a Raven but was smaller and it had a bright orange beak and legs. But the most unique feature was it’s crest feathers. Long and curling, they were a startling blue-green colour.</p><p>“Well hello,” Hermione cooed.</p><p>The bird tilted its head, opened its beak and said, “Well hello,” back to her in her own voice!</p><p>Hermione gasped and then grinned. “Oh! you’re a Myna Bird, aren’t you? Do you have a name?”</p><p>The bird bobbed its head as if to say yes, then shifted and lifted its foot indicating the message tied to it.</p><p>Hermione sat down on her bed and tentatively untied the note from the birds’ foot.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Mia,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I present to you your newest familiar. As I’m sure you’ve already guessed she is a Myna Bird. She doesn’t have a name yet, I’ll leave that up to you. I’m sure you’ll come up with a fitting one for her. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I got her so that we would be able to communicate easier this year. And before you berate me in your response, the reason I didn’t tell you that I would be coming to Hogwarts, was because:</em> </b>
</p><ul>
<li><b><em>I wanted to surprise you.</em></b></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><strong><em>I knew it would irritate you, and</em></strong></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><strong><em>I only found out about it from Viktor as I arrived at Durmstrang.</em></strong></li>
</ul><p>
  <b> <em>So, I apologize. There was just no way I could really let you know. Forgive me? Please send back a response with your new familiar and let me know the name you pick. I’m sure you’ll find that she’ll have some quirks that will amuse you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>All my love.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Your Cousin,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kai</em> </b>
</p><p>Hermione looked up from the note her cousin had sent her and looked at her new Myna bird. “Hmm, what should we name you, my beauty?” she pondered. “I’ve read that Myna birds originated in Asia, so coming up with the right name will be interesting. I do know that I want a name with actual meaning.”</p><p>While Hermione was thinking of a name, the Myna bird was busy exploring the room. She flew over to Hermione’s desk and seemed to be studying the books already piled on it. She poked and rearranged the quills waiting to be used.</p><p>Crookshanks took this moment in time to wander into the room and for a minute Hermione was tense, thinking they wouldn’t get along. The bird flew down to the floor and they both seemed to study each other, both making odd noises and if Hermione didn’t know better she would think they were actually speaking to each other.</p><p>They must have come to some sort of agreement because Crooks then just flopped in the middle of the floor and the bird snuggled right up against him. The Myna then began to mimic the opening strains to “Moonlight Sonata” and Crooks began to purr.</p><p>Hermione arched her eyebrow at the sight and mused, “Well you sure are talented as well as beautiful… Oh!” she gasped startling both bird and cat, “I know what to call you! How about Mahira? It means ‘talented’ in Arabic. I think it fits, do you?”</p><p>The bird flew up and perched on Hermione’s shoulder and preened at her hair, all the while making a joyous chattering noise.</p><p>“Okay, well Mahira it is then,” Hermione said and scritched her under her beak. Mahira purred mimicking Crooks purr. “Do you think you could take a note back to Kai for me?”</p><p>Mahira said, “Yes.”</p><p>Hermione wrote out a quick note and tied it to Mahira’s foot, opened the casement window and allowed her to fly. Hermione left the window open, it was a nice night out and she wasn’t sure if Mahira would return or choose to stay with Kai for the evening.</p><p>She yawned, it had been a long and stressful day, and she just wanted to relax in preparation for classes the next day. She decided she wanted a bath. Gathering her bathing supplies she made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. If Mahira should return, Hermione was sure she would find a nice place to roost. She did make a mental note to conjure a suitable perch for Mahira once she was out of the bath.</p><p>She also made note that she would still have to give Kai hell, just because she could. She grinned and set about filling the tub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione does her Rite</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's an extra chapter. We hope that everyone is staying safe and well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first two months of school flew by and before she knew it Hermione had received a letter from her grandmother requesting that she return home for a week at the end of October for Samhain. At first, Hermione thought something awful had happened but when she took her concerns to her head of house she was assured that it was nothing of the sort. She remembered what Professor McGonnagal had told her...</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a right of passage, Miss Granger. Once a witch or wizard reaches a certain age a ritual is performed to welcome them into the family magics. Most of the time it’s a mere formality, but for you, it will be decidedly different. You’ll actually be imbued with the family magics, you may find that latent powers will awaken. It’s all very personal, no Rite is ever the same. Samhain, as you know, is a blessed holiday for the magical community and given your new…” Here Professor McGonagall looked around to ensure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, “situation, I’m sure your grandmother wants to show you your family traditions this year.”  </em>
</p><p>Hermione could understand the importance of learning how her family would celebrate the holiday, but it was odd that Kai wouldn’t be joining her when she returned home. When she spoke to him about it he wouldn’t meet her eyes and said that it was something he was already well aware of. She pressed him for more information and he ignored her request, changing the subject. </p><p>Besides that, she would miss the announcement of the Triwizard champions on Halloween. She didn’t want to leave Hogwarts, leaving her cousin behind because she knew the prat had put his name in the Goblet for selection. It was nice having him nearby even though she had to be <em> careful </em> how much time she spent with him, though the help of Mahira did allow for easier communication, she preferred to speak face to face. Even now, most of her time was spent with Harry and the Weasley children which were fine with her lest she slips and reveals something she wasn’t ready to divulge.</p><p>Kai had also been a tremendous help with assisting her to get over the trauma of her near-rape at the Quidditch World Cup. She still occasionally had nightmares about masked men holding her down or beating her and the tender flesh of her left breast still bore a faint outline of that horrid man’s teeth. If she ever found out who it was, they would pay. She suspected that Professor Snape knew who it was, but he wasn’t in a position to inform her. Her attack was just another secret she was keeping from her friends.   </p><p>Her decision to come out to the wizarding world about her family connection still loomed over her head as well. Now was not the time for added drama, especially with the guests from different countries lurking around. She knew she needed to tell Harry and Ron that she felt a certain obligation as their friend to inform them of her change in status. But she also felt bitterness creep inside her when she remembered they hadn’t even <em> asked </em> how she was getting on since her parent’s unfortunate <em> accident </em>. She knew if the situation were reversed she would offer all the support she could.  </p><p>She was sure that once she did reveal her full family origin there would be all sorts digging around trying to find dirt on her. The wizarding world thrived on gossip, the more salacious the better. She hoped the fact that she accidentally Oblivated her parents would remain as less than newsworthy. Since the incident, she’d learned her parents had been relocated to a different country lest they are linked to and used against her. The cutthroat pureblood politics made their muggle counterparts look like Sunday school. </p><p>She frowned as her thumb brushed against her ring, a nervous habit she’d picked up since receiving it. No, she was right. She would have time to discuss this with her grandmother when she went home. Maybe Vinda could help guide her on how to broach the topic with her friends. She knew Harry would eventually get over his shock, it was Ron she was most worried about. She could picture his head literally exploding with the news, and though comical she really hoped it didn’t happen.</p><p>Kai appeared next to her as she reached the 4th floor and she let out a startled gasp as he grabbed her bag and bumped her shoulder with his, “Do you have to do that?” she hissed in a low tone. </p><p>“Do what?” he blinked innocently at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her against his body. </p><p>She tried to shrug out of his embrace as he led her up the stairs to the fifth floor, Viktor coming up to stand on her other side giving her a warm smile. She smiled back at him before she looked back at Kai. She huffed a breath and kept her features as smooth as possible deciding it was not worth fighting with him drawing attention to them. When the coast was clear of people she said, “People will think we are <em> together.” </em></p><p>Kai let out a small snort as his fingers flexed against her shoulders keeping her firm against his side, “Would that be so bad?” </p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose at him, “Ew, no! You’re my cousin for Godric’s sake.” </p><p>Kai gave her a casual shrug and tsked at her, “They don’t know that,” he said and she noted how he had a slightly bitter undertone in his voice but didn’t have a chance to ask why. Though she thought it probably had to do with her keeping her bloodline a secret. “Even if they did know we are cousins, it’s not uncommon for cousins to marry. We are too closely related to even possibly consider it. Besides,” he said leaning closer to her, “I love you much more like a sister than a cousin.” He then proceeded to place a smacking kiss on her cheek.  </p><p>Hermione felt tears sting her eyes at his words, but hid the effect by elbowing him lightly and snatching her bag back from him as she stalked the last few yards to Dumbledore’s office. His laughter followed her as she paused at the Gargoyle to the stairs to whisper the password,<em> Strawberry Tart.  </em></p><p>“See you when you get back, Mia!” Kai said in an obnoxiously loud voice, sending her a hardy wave and a wink, causing the others around her to giggle and whisper behind their hands. </p><p>She locked eyes with Malfoy and Nott as they stood rooted to the spot near her, their eyes narrowed slightly as they looked between her and Kai. <em> ‘Great, more ammunition for Malfoy to use when I get back,’ </em>she thought bitterly. Why did he always seem to be skulking around her this year? She couldn’t even turn a corner without him or his lackeys hovering close by. It was as if he were waiting for her to make a mistake just so he could rub her nose in it. </p><p>Rolling her eyes at the mere thought of Malfoy and the others, she sent everyone around her a glare and turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stomped up the steps. She didn’t have to deal with the plebeian masses for a week while away and she was going to enjoy her time away and forget about them. She could already hear the rumour mill start to creak as the twittering of voices echoed behind her as she ascended the stairs. </p><hr/><p>Vinda and Narcissa sat in the library waiting for the allotted time for Hermione to finish purifying herself, the only sound in the room was the low crackling of the fire. Narcissa had arrived two days prior to assist Vinda with the Rite, and she was surprised when Vinda introduced her to Hermione as a <em> close family friend</em>, not mentioning her last name<em>. </em> They were more than close friends, Vinda was her great aunt. </p><p>It was when Hermione had retired for the night that Vinda had explained that Hermione didn’t want to come out with her heritage and was giving her space to deal with what transpired in the spring and at the QWC. Narcissa could understand, she remembered being called to the estate when Severus had shown up with an unconscious Hermione in his arms and she saw first hand the damage the poor girl had suffered. She had never seen Severus in such a state before. His anger was almost palpable in the air as he worked on healing the girl. He refused to leave her side until he knew for certain she was healed.</p><p>Lucius had been there that night and she demanded to know what had happened and <em>why</em> they attacked a <em>muggle child. </em>It wasn’t until later that she’d learned just who Hermione was. For all his faults Lucius had been appalled by the behaviour of his fellow Death Eater but sadly, there was nothing he could do to punish Yaxley for his behaviour towards the girl. At least now Narcissa had a name and she could exact her own revenge in time on behalf of her cousin even though Hermione had no idea that they were related...yet. </p><p>“Does Hermione know what to expect?” Narcissa asked. </p><p>“The child is brilliant and has adjusted remarkably well to everything that has happened to her thus far. I discussed at length with her what the Ritual entails and she seemed eager to learn,” Vinda’s lips quirked slightly. </p><p>“I find myself drawn to her,” Narcissa said quietly. “There is a power and quiet strength about her that draws you in and you want to be close to her. I do worry what will happen to her when...<em> he </em> comes back.” </p><p>“Yes, well, this is why we must be careful with her. Severus saw first hand that calculating twinkle in Albus’ eyes when he realized what happened in that office. I refuse to let her be a pawn in his game against our Lord. She’ll eventually see the truth about Albus in time on her own.” </p><p>Narcissa nodded as she took a small sip of her tea. She’d heard the whisperings from Lucius and the others that he would be back, and Lucius’ Mark had been turning darker, so the time was indeed approaching. </p><p>She would also need to prepare Draco for the Dark Lord’s return and protect him the best she could while he was still at Hogwarts. If they could just get rid of Dumbledore things would go smoothly. The man had a penchant for putting students in grave danger and this year was no different with the Triwizard Tournament being hosted there. At least her dragon was not yet of age. </p><p>Vinda stood and with a flick of her wrist, the tea service vanished, “It’s time.” </p><p>Narcissa followed Vinda through the dimly lit estate, the portraits were quiet as they made their way to Hermione feeling the energy in the air. They stepped out into the garden and there was a palpable feeling in the air. Narcissa was hard put to describe it. They approached the centre of the garden where the sound of trickling water sounded. Narcissa’s eyes took in everything; it had been years since she had participated in a Rite. Draco would have his next summer. </p><p>Candles surrounded Hermione as she sat in the stone basin in the middle of the gardens. The moonlight and the light from the candles made her look ethereal. Her wet hair looked black and with her head tipped back slightly towards the moon, Narcissa for a moment thought she was seeing her beloved sister, Bellatrix. </p><p>No words were needed as they assisted Hermione from the basin and dried her without magic. Once dry Hermione extended her arms to the side and Vinda handed a small stone dish that had been prepared earlier to write the runes on Hermione’s body to her. </p><p>The <em> ink </em> was made in the ancient way, a tree that represented the power of three, the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone. Elder, beech, and Vine were burnt down to ash, mixed in with Vinda, Hermione’s and Gellert’s blood for protection and power. </p><p>Vinda began to chant softly as she started at the crown of Hermione’s head drawing runes onto her skin. Each of the elements was drawn clearly down her centre. Walking behind her Vinda brushed Hermione’s wild curls to the side and painted several runes down her back. </p><p>Protection, Journey, Creation, Eternity, Life, Death, Power and the last one Destruction. </p><p>Narcissa placed the stone dish down and grabbed the sheer gown and helped Hermione into it and clasped her hand once she was covered while Vinda grabbed her other. With a loud crack, they were gone. </p><p>Glastonbury Tor stood before the trio, the magic humming in the air as the moon reached its pentacle. Hermione didn’t look back as she shed her robe and walked towards the lone tower at the crest of the hill. Her footsteps glowed a bluish-purple with each step, the ground rumbled and came to life with her mere presence. The ley lines were coming to life surrounded her small form, small sparks of energy danced around her coaxing her forward.  </p><p>All Narcissa could think was. Power. The few Rites she had been privileged enough to see she had never seen nor experienced anything like this. It was as if Hermione’s essence was saturating the ground, the ley lines were welcoming her into their realm. </p><p>Narcissa could still make out Hermione’s shadowed shape as she entered the small tower. She could feel the magic in the air building higher and higher. This Ritual, the Rite was a very personal journey. Being an elemental was rare, most didn’t have an affinity for any elements, but she could tell by being close to the girl that she would, and when she gained control of her affinity, she would be a force unto herself. </p><p>Hermione could see the lights as they swirled around her, almost like will o’ the-wisps. She then heard a musical chime, like several voices singing, became louder with each step she took. They were calling her, welcoming her. Entering the tower she looked up, the moonlight brushed against her face as she began to chant softly. Looking straight ahead she raised her arm and raised her hand and began drawing a pentagram for protection, the voices continued to get louder with each swipe she made through the air. </p><p>Her vision suddenly blurred and she blinked several times as the room began to change. The winds picked up, her body felt as if it were on fire. She felt the pelting of raindrops and vines shooting up from the ground brushing against her skin and wind rushing past her ears. She let out a startled cry as she felt herself falling as the ground gave way, the light became so bright that she had to shield her eyes. </p><p>Hermione’s eyes fluttered open slowly when all movement stopped as suddenly as it began. She looked up at the sky and noted that she was no longer in the Tor. It appeared that she was now in some sort of open-air temple. The night air brushed against her heated skin causing her to shiver. She sat up slowly and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a woman standing before her smiling down at her. </p><p>“Welcome to Delphi, my child,” the woman knelt down and cupped Hermione’s cheek, her smile growing wider, “My name is Pythia, I’ve waited a long time to meet you...Hermione.” </p><p>Standing up, Pythia pulled Hermione up with her and grasped both of her hands with her own, they were cool and smooth soothing Hermione’s skin. Looking around Hermione saw that she was indeed in Delphi. Her mother had taught her all the Grecian histories and the temple looked just as it had been described to her. </p><p>Looking further out she saw what she thought was her grandmother and Narcissa prostrate on the ground, bowing before her. Looking back at Pythia, Hermione tried to find her voice. She had no idea how she ended up here, or if this was part of her own personal Rite. </p><p>Pythia let out a lilting laugh and shook her head, “So curious. Yes, my child, you are here with me at this very moment. But you are also still in the Tor. You’re in an in-between place, really neither here nor there. As I said, I’ve waited a very long time for you to be born, and come to me.” Pythia looked over Hermione’s shoulder at the women who accompanied her. Hermione looked behind her as well and saw her grandmother and Narcissa still kneeling prostrate on the ground, she gasped as she made out what looked like a cloudy barrier around them both. Pythia smiled and assured, “They’re fine, they can see shadows of us, but can’t hear us. Don’t fear my child, no harm will come to them, or to you.” </p><p>Hermione furrowed her brows, her body shivered as her magic thrummed through her. “How?” she started. </p><p>“You’re my family, Hermione, someone I saw coming hundreds of years ago. Our family dates back a very long time. We are the keepers of Hera and the followers of Apollo, my child. Some might say we were blessed with divinity.” </p><p>“The Rosiers?” Hermione didn’t think her family went back <em> that </em> far, but it wasn’t impossible. </p><p>Pythia’s lips twitched, her milky eyes locked with Hermione’s. “No, your other family. Your mother was born to an ancient family, the Castellanos and had heard the stories of our ancestors. When she married your father as it was a tradition she came to see me on their wedding night for a blessing.</p><p>“I knew that you would be born of their union and I gave them a prophecy of what’s to come with their union. It didn’t matter that they would strip away their magic, I saw that, too. You were protected from the very beginning. You have your own destiny to fulfil and whenever they spoke about stripping away your magic, they would soon forget about it, confident in the fact you would be seen as less than you really are.”</p><p>“Destiny? Prophecy?” Hermione’s heartbeat spiked as her fear crept in. </p><p>“There is nothing to fear, my child. You will be the catalyst for change, to heal both the magical and possibly muggle worlds. Yes, you’re an elemental. But you’re more than that too. You are life itself.” </p><p>“I...I don’t understand.” </p><p>“You will, in time. But first, you have a task, you must find the four elements and join with them, body and soul, their gifts will enhance your own and you’ll heal them, the elements that surround you have been created to compliment you, to guide and shelter you. This is just the beginning of the change. Do not fear it, <em> embrace </em> it, embrace them. You’ll be the bringer of life...and death. You’ll bring destruction and salvation to those who deserve it.” </p><p>“What about the prophecy?” </p><p>Pythia shook her head playfully at her. “You already have it in your possession and when the time is right you will understand what needs to be done. We’ll speak again.” </p><p>Hermione swallowed her confusion and closed her eyes, thoughts spinning in her head, making her feel dizzy. Suddenly, the voices that were background noise became louder, and she felt a lassitude steal over her. She could taste the magic in the air, its essence coating her tongue and body, filling her.</p><p>Leaning forward Pythia kissed Hermione on the forehead and whispered something in a foreign language that Hermione couldn’t understand. Hermione suddenly arched away in pain when Pythia’s hand pressed against her back between her shoulder blades. She felt as if she was being branded, Pythia’s voice becoming louder and soon the voices joined in until it was almost deafening. The pain began to spread from the centre of her back racing through the rest of her body. She was being burned from the inside, the pain so divine her breath left her. </p><p>Lightning streaked across the sky as the winds picked up. The ground shook just as the rain started again. Hermione reached out to grab onto Pythia but she was gone and she felt herself falling once again. </p><p>Hermione’s breath rushed out of her finally and she cried out in fear, but the sound was swallowed up by the sounds of the storm that raged around her. A bolt of lightning crashed into her, then she knew nothing more.</p><hr/><p>Vinda and Narcissa knelt before the stone altar just down the path leading to the tower. They watched as Hermione was swallowed by shadows and saw that clouds were beginning to build in the sky. Great thunderheads began to rumble in the distance, but both knew they couldn’t leave until Hermione emerged.</p><p>Flashes of light briefly illuminated the interior of the Tor. They could see Hermione, her skin glowing and runes flashing. They saw another figure, but they were too hard to distinguish.</p><p>All this time the clouds continued to build until finally, the storm let loose. Sheets of rain plummeted down around them, but Narcissa and Vinda remained curiously dry. They saw Hermione turn toward them and begin the walk out of the Tor. Before she’d taken a step a bolt of lightning hurtled down from the sky, through the ceilingless roof of the Tor and struck Hermione. She arched her back and screamed before collapsing to the ground.  And just as quickly as the storm started, it ended. Clouds faded, leaving the black velvet sky sprinkled with diamond-like stars.</p><p>Neither Vinda nor Narcissa took notice of this. As soon as they saw the lightning hit they scrambled to their feet and ran over to the prone form of Hermione. Vinda, concerned for her granddaughter, reached down to touch her. But she quickly pulled her hand back and hissed. She’d been burned and her hand blistered.</p><p>It was then that they both noticed Hermione glowing a dull red, like metal heated in a blacksmiths forge. They looked at each other, this had never happened during any Rite they had witnessed before. </p><p>“What should we do?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ll call for Severus and Kai. Maybe it has something to do with her Elemental affinity? Only another elemental can touch her, I’m really not sure. But I’m sure Severus would know what to do, or at least where to look,” Vinda said through gritted teeth, her hand throbbing.</p><p>Vinda was glad that the hand she burned was her right, grasping her wand in her left hand she intoned, “Expecto Patronum”. The form that erupted from her wand was that of a giant vulture. It circled around their heads, its body breaking and reforming like droplets of mercury separating and running into each other. It landed on Vinda’s outstretched arm and cocked it’s head as if to say, “What do you want?”</p><p>Vinda used to the seeming sentience of her Patronus just said, “Take a message to both Severus and Kai. We need assistance on Glastonbury Tor. Come alone and unseen.”</p><p>The Patronus ‘nodded’ and took wing, soon disappearing in the distance. </p><p>“Now, we wait,” Vinda said looking down at the crumpled form of her granddaughter, her skin still glowing that dull red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Hermione's Rite and some questions are answered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews, they really do light up my life. </p><p>We hope you like this next chapter and as always, please review!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>November 1994</h1><p>Hermione grimaced as she looked over her shoulder in the mirror at the mark on her back while getting dressed. It had been two weeks since her Rite and the changes to her body were noticeable, at least to her. When she learned she had been struck by lightning she expected to see Lichtenberg figures on her skin, but instead between her shoulder blades where Pythia had touched her was a <em> tattoo </em> emblazoned on her skin of an Ankh and the infinity sign wrapped around it.</p><p>At least this, she could cover up with her clothes and no one was the wiser. The biggest change was her eyes being the most startling and the one that people seemed to be focused on. According to her grandmother, her eyes looked very similar to her grandfather Gellert’s, though there were some notable differences. She had thought about using a glamour charm to cover up her Heterochromia but decided against it knowing that it would be best for people to get used to her changes. The other changes she had noticed weren’t quite so startling. She’s grown taller, not much, just about three inches, putting her at five-foot-five. Her hair was now tamer and darker, like mahogany. She had also developed curves. It was like she had completed puberty in just moments instead of years.  </p><p>Most people hadn’t seemed to notice her physical changes, maybe it was because she still wore her clothes rather loosely? They would stare at her eyes though and when she caught them, would look away. She knew it was a change, but really? They could just ask her instead of stare. It happened so often that she’d just ignored them for the most part. Professor Dumbledore was the only one who continued to concern her. She would often catch him looking at her, watching her almost as if he expected to see someone else in her place. She was well aware of his previous attachment to her grandfather and knew the depth of their relationship from her grandfather’s journal entries. Professor Dumbledore had been in love with him, and sadly, that love was not completely returned and their association had ended badly.  </p><p>It was partly due to her grandmother, that they had a falling out. Gellert loved them both and refused to give up Vinda just to stay with Dumbledore and the <em> changes </em> her grandfather could see in his former lover. It was true that both had sought power, and what better power than to be the master of Death? The thing was there couldn’t be <em> two </em> master’s of Death, only one. Vinda had been able to make her grandfather see that it was a futile mission.</p><p>But Albus? No, he was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows and continued to search for them on his own after they parted ways often sending teasing letters to Gellert stating he would find the Hallows with or without him, and it would be <em> him </em> that would become the master of Death.</p><p>Hermione made a mental note to go to her vault and see if she could find any of those letters or ask her grandmother if she knew of them. She wanted to understand Professor Dumbledore better and what better way than by his own hand?</p><p>Shaking her head of her wayward thoughts she finished getting ready for another day of classes. It was still early enough that most of the Hogwarts populous were still tucked in their beds that Hermione had time to make it to the Great Hall for breakfast without being gawked at. She often used this time to catch up on some reading or revisions before Harry or Ron joined her. She loathed the way Ron ate and was disgusted when his spittle landed on her books from him chewing or talking with his mouth full. Her stomach lurched at the thought.</p><p>When she entered the hall she was suddenly grabbed by the arm by her cousin Kai who had been leaning against the wall casually apparently waiting for her. “What are you doing?” she yelped and tried to yank her arm free when he started to lead her to the Slytherin table. She dug her heels into the floor and tried to peel his hand off her arm. She even tried to wrench her arm free when she saw who was sitting there.</p><p>It was <em> him </em>. The bane of her existence, her tormentor...Malfoy.</p><p>A couple of other Slytherins were already there as well but she hardly had time to notice them before she was shoved down onto the bench with Kai sitting next to her. “There aren’t any rules stating you can’t have breakfast with another house,” Kai said smugly as he grabbed a plate and started to fill it. “I checked you know.”</p><p>Hermione swallowed nervously and braced herself for the onslaught of sneers and dreadful names that were surely to be sent her way. But strangely, none came as Kai shoved a plate in front of Hermione and began filling his own and she only snapped out of her worry by the arrival of Viktor who sat on her other side. He smiled at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. He didn’t speak much, but from what Kai had told her, Viktor was very protective of those he cared about and that protection extended out to the friends of his friends. Kai said that they were like brothers and it allowed Hermione to feel comfortable around him. It also helped that she found him attractive, he reminded her of someone, but couldn’t quite make the connection.</p><p>Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look up. She saw Draco looking at her, his eyes guarded, but curious, “Granger,” Malfoy said, looking at her as he sipped his tea.</p><p>Her jaw clenched for a moment, she wanted to say something; make a rude remark before looking away from him immediately, she didn’t need to look at him and see the usual disdain he held for her. However, since he was being <em> nice </em>this morning she decided against being rude.</p><p>“Malfoy,” she said quietly and picked up her fork and pushed her food around, her appetite vanishing.</p><p>More people had arrived by this time and the conversation flowed around her. Hermione felt separated from it but felt that she was the focus of the table. Her skin felt itchy, she was so tense Hermione had to force herself just to drink her tea, she knew if she tried to eat, it would just come right back up. She was still expecting disparaging remarks at any moment but most of the conversation revolved around Quidditch. <em> ‘Of course, it would be with Viktor being here.’ </em></p><p>Kai nudged her lightly, gaining her attention while Viktor was speaking to Malfoy and Nott, “Viktor and I are going to start running early in the morning and I wanted you to join us.”</p><p>Looking around nervously Hermione looked back at her cousin, Kai who had a hopeful expression on his face. She really didn’t feel like hurting his feelings by declining, but she didn’t really see any other option. “I…I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kai,” she whispered to him. She was going to continue but was interrupted by a hiss.</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Hermione cringed and looked up from her plate into the burning eyes of Harry. He was standing on the opposite side of the table with his arms crossed over his chest, he almost looked like a disapproving parent. She was slightly taken aback at the harshness in Harry’s voice. She was sure it looked <em> bad </em> with her sitting at the Slytherin table with his arch-nemesis just a few place settings away. Hermione gave Kai a shaky smile as she gathered her bag and turned on the bench before she took off to join Harry.</p><p>Kai clenched his fork and looked over at Mia’s plate that had hardly been touched. Viktor met his eye and nodded at her plate. He too, noticed that she had lost a little weight since the beginning of the year. Kai knew the Rite had been difficult for her, and Merlin, did she scare the shite out of him at the state he found her in, but it was more than that. He saw first hand how her supposed friends were pulling her in every direction but forward, each wanting her to side with them and couldn’t or wouldn’t see the changes in her.</p><p>“She does not finish her meal,” Viktor said in his thick accent. “I vorry for her.”</p><p>Kai tossed his fork down and ran both his hands through his hair before looking over his shoulder at Mia who was standing by the Gryffindor table with Potter speaking in heated whispers and gesturing wildly. Couldn’t that idiot tell how stressed she was from the set of her shoulders and the pinched look on her face?</p><p>Standing up Kai grabbed his bag ready to rescue Mia when Draco spoke, “Why are you so worried about the Mudblood? She has friends to see to her wellbeing. She should be below your notice.”</p><p>He said this without a sneer, just a simple question and statement. But, it didn’t soothe the anger that bubbled up in Kai’s chest at Draco’s words. Turning slowly, Kai placed both palms on the table and leaned closer to him. “You may be my cousin, Draco but I will hex you if you speak about her that way again.”</p><p>Straightening he started to walk away before he looked back at Draco who looked exceptionally pale, his mouth parted in shock. Smiling to himself, Kai gave him a grin, before speaking under his breath,  “You may very well regret those words someday, <em> cousin.” </em></p><hr/><p>Draco sat in shock after Kai had left the house table. He had so many questions running circles around his head. Why had Kai brought Granger over to sit at their table? She hadn’t seemed like she wanted to sit at the Slytherin table but was forced to anyway. Why did he seem so protective over her? It seemed that no matter where Granger was Kai and Viktor weren’t far behind. What did Kai know that Draco didn’t?</p><p>Questions continued to circle and he began to ponder Granger herself. Why on the train ride to Hogwarts had she stormed down the corridor with what appeared to be flames circling her head? Why did he suddenly feel the need to be close to her? He’d felt a pull towards her since that train ride where before, all he’d felt was disgust, (or so he liked to tell himself).  </p><p>He’d talked it over with Theo, and he too had felt a pull and the need to be closer to Granger. Though Theo said that he hadn’t seen flames when she’d walked passed. He said it looked as if she were caught in the eye of a tornado. The first thing he and Theo had done once they were able was to go to the library and do some research. He’d even written a letter to his mother to see if she could send him some information on what he and Theo had seen.</p><p>The first thing she’d told him was to look at the family tree and had sent him a book from the Malfoy library titled “Elemental Magics and Transcendental Awakening”. He’d then looked at the family tree and at first, he hadn’t seen anything that stood out. That is until he saw a small symbol next to his four times great grandfather’s name Lucius Malfoy I. It showed a small flame that seemed to flicker and dance on the old parchment. He even went a little further back to the founding member of their family; Armand Malfoy and saw little squiggly lines and what appeared to be leaves next to his name.</p><p>Still not sure what it meant he asked his mother for any information on those two family members. What she sent astounded him. Armand Malfoy had come over to England from France during what the muggles called the Norman Conquest. He was friends with and advisor to the Muggle Norman King William I. He was also an elemental wizard, he could control water and earth. When he’d been granted the land that Malfoy Manor now stood on, he’d infused some of his elemental powers into the boundary wards. It was no wonder the Malfoy gardens would be in bloom no matter what time of year and envy to all who saw them.</p><p>He then found the entry about his father’s namesake, the first Lucius Malfoy. He too was an elemental, but only had power over one, that of fire. His eyes widened as he read the entry on his great grandfather.</p><p>
  <b>Lucius Malfoy I - 16th century. One of many from the Malfoy family that was correctly rumoured to come in contact with Muggles and make a good living off of Muggle ways. Mostly in shipping of goods and banking.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At some point during his life, he aspired for the hand of Queen Elizabeth I of England. He was unsuccessful in his attempt to woo her. Although never proven, many wizarding historians believe this upset Lucius enough to make him jinx the Queen, resulting in her well-known reluctant behaviour towards marriage.  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This is of course, just speculation, for who could possibly reject one from such an illustrious family as the Malfoy’s?</b>
</p><p>Draco was shocked to see it in black and white that his family had close ties to the muggle world. He remembered his father always saying that no Malfoy would ever sully themselves with dealing with muggles. What else could he have been lied to about?</p><p>He then found the book his mother had suggested and he read:</p><p>
  <b>Elemental magic is a school, or generally a group of schools, of magic that deals with the traditional elements -or sometimes less traditional ones. These elements may be believed to be the irreducible basis of all matter (as in early Alchemy), the cornerstones of all magic, or perhaps merely associated with mystical outside forces (Elementals). However, where Elemental Magic is more than a mere ad-hoc grouping, they are always significant in some way.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An Elementalist may be able to use workings based on any element but is traditionally expected to specialise in one. He may then be limited to using that element or may only be barred from using the element in direct opposition to it. More normally he will master that element, the one it overcomes and the one it produces (if relevant) - opposed elements and those that overcome the worker's element are usually barred. Quite often the elementalists chosen element will be related to his personality - which is cause and which effect is debatable.</b>
</p><p>Draco felt a sense of excitement, he just knew he would find some answers. He made a mental note to show this to Theo. He paged through the book and found entries on each of the types of elementals.</p><p>
  <b>Fire: The essential choice for damage-dealing, as it generally contains the most iconic, widespread and accessible ways of hurting people. Some creative thinking is needed to find a different use, but firefighting and creating a diversion come to mind. Fire magic may also influence emotions, purify and illuminate - even to the extent of being useful for divination in some traditions. Fire magic may also prove useful in foundries, kilns and smithies.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An Elementalist devoted to the element of fire might be expected to be energetic and creative, but possibly also foul-tempered and reckless. </b>
</p><p><em> ‘Well, that makes sense,’ </em>Draco thought. He'd always been told that he had a fiery personality, or was that temper? Draco shrugged, he continued to read:</p><p>
  <b>Air: Besides literally blowing your enemies away, Air magic usually provides the means to fly. Causing or preventing suffocation also has its uses. When not seen as an element in its own right, Electricity/Lightning magic is often treated as a subset of Air. Since "words are wind" air magic can also govern communications. Advanced air magic will sometimes allow the user to meddle with the weather and was widely useful during the age of sail.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>An Elementalist devoted to the element of air might be expected to be sociable and communicative, but possibly also shallow and flighty.</b>
</p><p>Draco snickered at that. Theo was really none of those things. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He could be social, but only with certain people. He could also be considered flighty, Theo did seem to change his mind an awful lot.</p><p>Draco continued to read and while the book had a lot of information, it still didn’t come close to answering his questions about Granger. She could very well be an elemental as well. But what kind? None of the individual descriptions seemed to fit what he and Theo had witnessed on the train. Towards the end of the book, he saw a short paragraph that caused his stomach to drop.</p><p>
  <b>Life: Not much is known of these rear elementals. It’s said that only one is born in millennia and given a great task. No written histories have ever been found, but in oral tradition, it’s said that the life elemental is the ultimate elemental. They can bring prosperity to barren landscapes, but also destroy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stories have also said that they must unite with the four main elements to complete whatever task they were given. It’s also said that a Life elemental will call out to the other elements in order for them to join together. </b>
</p><p>He scoffed, there was no way that a mudblood would be born and able to wield that much power, could there? No, it couldn’t be possible. But then he remembered seeing her after Samhain. She’d changed, her eyes especially. It was hard for him to describe it. But from what he’d seen, her eyes were now two very distinctive colours. Not that he had been close enough to see them exactly. But from where he’d stood, he could tell that one was dark and the other eerily light. It was a little creepy if he were honest with himself. However, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her.</p><p>Was it at all possible? Could Hermione Granger be a Life Elemental? Could she be calling out to him and Theo as they too were elementals? If he and Theo were the fire and air elements, respectively; who were the others? And what could her task be? Maybe he should talk to someone? Maybe his godfather and head of house, Severus? What he did know, was that it was probably for the best to keep this as quiet as possible. He closed the book and stuffed it down into his bag.</p><p>He just turned to walk out of the library when he ran smack into another person. They cried out and went tumbling to the floor books falling all around them. Draco remained on his feet and looked down at the fallen person.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t- Oh it’s you, Granger,” he sneered outwardly, but inwardly his mind buzzed and his skin felt alive. Just the briefest touch from their impact had caused currents to race down his spine. He looked down at her and saw her eyes up close for the first time since Samhain. He was awestruck. Her right eye was green and brown at the bottom of her iris and it swirled up into a red-ish orange, like flames. Her left eye was mostly different colours of grey at the top, almost like air currents. The bottom of her left iris remained a solid brown like he was used to seeing.</p><p>Draco felt hot all over and he looked and saw small flames flicker along his hands. He clenched his fist and the flames disappeared. He shouldered his bag again and stepped around the still prone Hermione. Over his shoulder, he sneered, “Watch where you’re going next time,” and hurried out of the library.</p><p>That encounter answered some questions. Hermione Granger <em> was </em> an elemental, most likely the fabled Life and <em> he </em> was one of the elements she was calling to. He really needed to talk to someone and quickly.  </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Severus sighed tiredly, the year had barely begun and he was already bogged down with essays and questionable liquids that were trying to pass as potions. At least the Drumstrang and Beauxbaton students were competent, no exploding cauldrons. But really? Needing to now grade twenty-five to thirty extra essays a week was really cutting into what little free time he had.</p><p>Severus reached for the next essay on the pile and noticed it was Herm-Miss Granger’s and he was in parts dreading the length and excited about what her insight could be on the assignment. While they had become closer during the past summer, he had to remind himself to maintain a professional distance. It was difficult as his elemental powers would flare whenever she was near. Though he had noticed that whenever they did, she’d been agitated and once in his presence she’d calmed.</p><p>
  <em> He thought back to the night of the Rite and was scared near half to death with the appearance of a ‘melting’ Patronus and Vinda’s voice saying, “Severus, we need you and Kai at Glastonbury Tor! Come alone and unseen!” before it melted into nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Severus swore and quickly grabbed his travel potions kit and called for a house-elf to have Kai meet him at the school gates. He cast a notice-me-not and disillusionment charm, though he was sure Albus would still know he’d left the castle and hurried down to the gate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once he got there he was quick to hide his surprise, for instead of just seeing one person waiting for him, there were two. Kai’s blonde hair was easy to see in the night’s gloom. It was his darker companion, that Severus wasn’t entirely sure who it was. It was only when he had stepped through the gate that he recognized the other person as Viktor Krum. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Severus was about to demand that Viktor return to the Durmstrang ship at once when Kai stepped forward. “Professor; Viktor is concerned for Mia just as I am. He’s like a brother to me and will take our secrets to the grave if he must. He just wants to help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Grudgingly, Severus inclined his head and said, “Very well, follow me and stay close,” he grasped both of the younger wizards by the shoulder and spinning in place apparated them away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once they appeared near Glastonbury Tor, Severus let go of both of the younger men, causing them to stumble just slightly. However, both were quick to regain their footing. But Severus was already halfway up the hill where he could feel Hermione’s magic, there was something different to it, spicier, perhaps more palpable. He picked up his stride and soon came upon Vinda and Narcissa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where is she?” he asked urgently, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around and didn’t immediately see Hermione, yes he might as well stop fighting and just call her by her name, even if it were only in his mind for now. Ever since that day last spring when he had tempered her powers, he’d fought her pull, it was a battle he fought hard with and it seemed now he was willing to give up the fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, since she had completed the Rite, she was by ancient law an adult and deserved to be treated as such. Even though the governing body would still call her a minor, she was anything but. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither Vinda nor Narcissa indicated right away where Hermione was, so he repeated his question. “Where… Is… She?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As if coming out of a trance Vinda gestured to the shadowed interior of the Tor and the dull red glow of what appeared to be a body. “She’s there,” Vinda whispered. “I-I don’t know why this Rite was so different to all the others I’ve seen, but neither Narcissa nor I can touch her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Show me,” Severus hissed and by this time both Kai and Viktor had made it to his side. As a group, all five made the short distance to the Tor. Vinda was the first through the door, followed by Narcissa, then Severus, Kai, and Viktor. They all circled around the prone figure of Hermione. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Severus kept a tight hold on his emotions before he looked down. He half expected her to show signs of bleeding or other injuries, but she wasn’t. She was unconscious and glowing. Around her were what appeared to be scorch marks on the ground in the outline of her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He heard a gasp from either Viktor or Kai and that is when it registered that Hermione was nude. He growled deep in his chest, whipping off his cloak he draped it over her, preserving her modesty. He then glowered at Viktor and Kai both. In Kai, he saw only concern for his cousin in his eyes. But, Viktor. Severus could see a mingling of attraction and lust in his eyes and he had to stop himself from hexing the boy for seeing something only a person of Hermione’s choosing should see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cautiously, Severus knelt down and placed his fingers on Hermione’s cheek. It felt warm but didn’t burn. He was able to touch her just fine. “You said you couldn’t touch her?” he asked Vinda who stood there with silent tears running down her cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-yes. When I tried, I burned my fingers,” she held up her hand and he saw that the index, middle and ring finger of her right hand was raw and blistered. Severus stood, opened his potions kit and withdrew a small jar of burn paste. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let me see,” he murmured, grasping her hand and slathering it with the paste. Vinda hissed at first, but then the magic of the paste soon numbed and began to heal the severe burns on her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, Severus. But how do we help Mia? You’re able to touch her, yes? What about Kai?” Vinda asked, Severus could see she was worried about her granddaughter, if it wasn’t for the slight rising and falling of her chest, he could easily think she was dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened, I need to know,” Severus said, kneeling down once again and examining as much of Hermione as he could without exposing her. It was odd, the red glow of her skin seemed to pulse with her breathing and he could almost make out some changes to her appearance. Her hair had darkened, almost to a sable brown, though it looked black in the moonlight, and it had grown, how long he couldn’t tell. He then noticed along her collarbone he saw three, no four lines of symbols as if she had been tattooed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The first one was the brightest, it was a shimmering green and depicted leaves and vines. The one below that was red and orange and showed flames, below the flames, were long scrolling lines in a misty grey colour, Severus presumed that it was depicting air and the faintest of all was the bottom line. It was too faint to see what colour it was, but he could tell that it appeared to be waves, like from the ocean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All four lines stretched across her upper chest and over her shoulders. He could only assume that they continued down her back, but he wasn’t about to lift her just to sate his curiosity. While he was making his observations, he noticed that Vinda had yet to tell him what had happened. He cleared his throat pointedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vinda startled began to speak, “Well, Mia had gone into the Tor and all was quiet. There was a sudden storm. Both Narcissa and I remained dry, but everywhere else was soaked. We could see flashes of lightning and see Mia inside the Tor with another figure, but couldn’t make out who or what they were. We then saw Mia turn around and begin to walk toward us. She hadn’t taken a step when a bolt of lightning came down and struck her where she stood. There was a huge flash of light and when we could see again, we rushed into the Tor and found her like this. Neither one of us could touch her, that’s why we called you thinking it could be due to her elemental power.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm,” Severus said and then looked up at Kai, “See if you can touch her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kai knelt down and placed his hand on Hermione’s forehead. “Yes, she’s warm to the touch, but she doesn’t burn.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It seemed your hypothesis was correct, Vinda. Either I or Kai will need to carry her. But we do need to cool her down. Is there a natural spring on the Rosier estate, by chance?” Severus asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I believe the purification font is attached to a natural underground spring,” Kai said as he stood back up. He wanted to gather his cousin in his arms but seemed to get the impression that Professor Snape wouldn’t allow it. It would take some thinking to figure out why. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Severus smirked to himself, the boy’s mind was an open book when it came to Hermione. He would need to warn him such thoughts could be hazardous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well. I’ll carry Hermione and apparate her to the Rosier Estate and await you there,” he then gathered Hermione into his arms, making sure his cloak covered all of her; before spinning and apparating away. </em>
</p><p>Severus’ remembrances were interrupted by a knocking on his office door. It was his office hours, but he loathed being distracted. He threw down his marking quill and bellowed, “Enter!” half expecting a little firstie to timidly walk through the door. He was taken aback when it was Draco, his godson who came in.</p><p>Draco looked harried, his normally well-groomed hair appeared as if he’d run his hands through it several times. His normally smirking mouth, drawn into a frown and his eyes shifted about the room.</p><p>Severus couldn’t recall a time he’d seen Draco so out of sorts. He sat back in his chair and continued to observe him. He would wait for Draco to start talking. Before too long though he was becoming irritated. He had work to do. He was about to reprimand Draco for wasting his time when he paused.</p><p>Draco finally stopped pacing and took Severus’ spindly and uncomfortable “guest” chair, transfigured it into a plush easy chair and threw himself into it. Severus’ eyebrow arched high on his forehead. He sat forward, placing his elbows on the desk and running his right index finger along his bottom lip. He would give his godson a few more moments to gather his thoughts.</p><p>After an interminable silence, Draco slumped in his seat and finally looked at Severus. Severus’ lips quirked and he said dryly, “As entertaining as all that was, I trust there is a reason for your presence in my office, Draco.”</p><p>Draco opened his mouth, shut it and then reached for his book-bag. “What do you know of elemental wizards, Uncle?”</p><p>Severus sat back in his chair, “What an unusual question. May I ask what brought on this line of inquiry?”</p><p>Not saying anything else, Draco reached into his bag and withdrew a parchment copy of the Malfoy family tree, and a book. He could just make out the title, “Elemental Magics and Transcendental Awakening” and felt the pit of his stomach drop. He’d wondered if <em> she </em> would call out to anyone else and who they might be. And if Severus remembered correctly, it seems she may have already made some form of connection with them.</p><p>“Mother sent me this book. There was an incident on the train here and it’s been bothering me. I find myself constantly running into or being in the presence of one particular person. Not only that but I find myself sometimes with flames rising from my skin, during times of stress. Mother told me to look at the family tree and it appears that I may be an elemental wizard, and I thought I would come to the one person that I know would assist me and not use it against me later.” Draco said, looking down in his lap. He knew he could trust his godfather, but there were still some things he wouldn’t be comfortable revealing… Yet.</p><p>“You said you always find yourself around one person when this happens? Does anyone else notice, say anything? Who is this person?” Severus asked, though knew who it most likely was.</p><p>“I’m not ready to reveal who it is yet, Uncle. However, I will say that they are of a lesser caste. No one else has said that they’ve seen anything unusual, but that doesn’t mean anything. And yes, the flare-up does occur usually right after some confrontation.”</p><p>Severus ran his finger along his lips as he thought. This could be an opportunity to take advantage of. He would have to tread cautiously. “The book your mother sent to you would have the best information on elemental wizards or witches. But I have a feeling that’s not what really has you bothered.”</p><p>Draco sighed, he knew he would need to give information to receive information.  He flipped through the book toward the end and then handed it to Severus.</p><p>Severus read the short paragraph about Life elementals and knew that he was correct. Hermione had sent out a call, most likely unknowingly and it appeared that Draco and perhaps one other person had answered.</p><p>Severus took out his wand and placed a silencing charm on his office door after locking and warding it against intruders, especially one silver-haired old goat. He placed his wand back up his sleeve and opened his desk drawer. He cleared the pile of ungraded parchment off his desk and in the centre placed a stone, some earth and a bit of gold.</p><p>Draco watched all of this and wondered what his godfather could possibly be doing, but said nothing.</p><p>“What I’m about to tell and show you, doesn’t leave this room, Draco. It’s imperative that you tell no one. Do I have your oath?”</p><p>Draco took out his wand and placed the tip to his heart and said, “I solemnly swear not to reveal what I am about to witness. So mote it be,” his wand tip glowed white and they both knew the oath had been taken.</p><p>Not saying another word, Severus took up the stone first and cupped it in his hands. Draco’s eyes widened as the stone liquified and then formed into a perfect tiny replica of Hogwarts castle. It was impressive, but Draco knew that it could just be transfiguration.</p><p>Severus then placed the tiny castle on his desk, touched the highest turret and it crumbled to dust. He then swirled his finger around in the dust and the stone was back to being a stone. Setting it aside, still not saying anything, Severus placed his hands around the pile of soil and within moments tiny tendrils of leaves and vines appeared.</p><p>They reached up and entwined around Severus’ fingers, almost playfully. Then just as suddenly, they turned brown and withered away. Severus then took that small nugget of gold and with the lightest touch of his fingers smoothed out into the size of a Galleon before clenching his fist and it went back to the form of a nugget.</p><p>Once done Severus leaned back into his chair and looked at Draco. “As you can see, you’re not the only elemental at Hogwarts. There are things in motion that will have an impact on us all and we must be prepared for what is coming. I know who it was that is calling out to you and at least one other person here. She doesn’t know she is calling for you, but she will in time,” Severus paused and took a breath. He was taking a chance in telling this to Draco, but he felt he was doing the right thing. Albus would be sure to argue. However, what Albus didn’t know wouldn’t hurt Severus in the long run.</p><p>“I have shown you my power, I need you to trust me and tell me everything. Start at the beginning, you said something happened on the train, what was it?”</p><p>Draco looked his godfather in the eye and swallowed thickly. He was still in awe of what he’d just witnessed and knew he had a solid ally in Severus. He drew in a sharp breath and told him everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Theo learn something new about Hermione that surprises them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>December 1994</h1><p>Hermione sighed as she closed the book she was reading. When she’d returned after Samhain to find that Harry had somehow been chosen as a Triwizard champion she knew that the year would be full of surprises. It was Ron’s reaction to Harry being chosen that had caused a lot of friction within Gryffindor. It was sad that most seemed to side with the rest of the school in saying that Harry was a cheat. But Hermione suspected there was something else going on. What? She didn’t know. </p><p>Now that the first task was completed, she was glad that Harry and Ron had reconciled. Everything had gone back to normal for Hermione, well, as normal as they could be considering her life had been flipped upside down. </p><p>She still thought about and was mourning the loss of her parents. While she knew they were still alive and well last she heard, it didn’t stop the emptiness in her chest at the loss of their loving presence. They no longer remembered her and she had no way of finding them. That was for the best of all parties involved, she knew that, but it still stung. She missed them terribly and tried her best to remember all the happy times they spent together instead of the last time she’d seen them. </p><p>Her thoughts then turned to her grandmother and how supportive she’s been since the beginning of this drama, she wouldn’t lie to herself that she <em> did feel </em> great respect and love for Vinda and hoped that would continue to grow the more time she spent with her. But there was also a sense of resentment she couldn’t help but harbour, that if Vinda had never shown up in her life she would still have her parents and an established sense of self. </p><p>Her thoughts segued onto another path. Even without Vinda and Kai and the continuing complications from her Rite, she was sure she’d still be involved in some sort of drama. She remembered just the other day...</p><p>
  <em> She’d just left the Great Hall when from out of the shadows, Viktor had stepped into her path. She gasped and felt her heart race. Viktor stood there just looking at her, and then as if coming out of a trance; clicked his heels together and gave a short stiff bow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Her-my-o-ninny, I vould very much like to take ‘dis opportunity to ask you to ‘de Yule ball. Vould you do me ‘de honor of being your escort?” he then grasped her hand, raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her middle knuckle. </em>
</p><p><em> “Y-you want to take </em> me <em> to the Yule Ball?” she asked. Her insecurities coming out with her next question, “Why? I’m sure there are many much more worthy girls that would be honoured to be on your arm,” she tried to extract her hand from his grasp, but he tightened his hold, shaking his head. </em></p><p><em> “No. None more powerful. None more beautiful ‘dan </em> you, <em> Her-my-o-ninny,” she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She felt a flutter in her stomach. Should she say yes? What would Harry and Ron think? What about Kai or her grandmother? She waffled a bit, but drew on her Gryffindor courage and made a decision. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Yes. I’ll go with you, Viktor. Thank you for asking me. And, please call me Mia,” she smiled, her stomach still fluttering like mad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very vell, Mia. I look forvard to dancing wit’ you at de ball.” he then bowed over her hand again before standing straight, clicking his heels together then spinning and disappearing down the corridor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione thought she must have floated back up to Gryffindor Tower, she was so happy. And if she had looked down at her feet she would have seen she was indeed hovering an inch above the ground. She’d only come back down to earth when Ron had opened his mouth and shoved both feet into his gaping maw. </em>
</p><p><em> She could still feel her blood boil as she remembered them talking about the Yule Ball during the study period and seeing Fred ask Angelina out in such a brash way. And Ron, trying to imitate his brother turning to her and blurting out, “‘Mione, you’re a girl…” Her dry response and then him saying it was just sad that she couldn’t- not </em> wouldn’t- <em> but couldn’t find a date for the ball. She remembered feeling hot and her vision turning red. She saw a flash of black and then Professor Snape being behind her. She remembered the feeling of his hand on her back and she calmed again.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Professor Snape had then punished both Harry and Ron for talking after she’d gotten up and handed him her notebook and her hissing that someone had already asked her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’d stormed up to her dorm room and slammed the door so hard that it startled both Crookshanks and Mahira. She’d thrown herself down on the bed, crying. Both the cat and bird had come over to her and begged for attention knowing that it would distract her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After a few minutes of Crooks purring and Mahira mimicking him while preening her hair, Hermione had calmed enough to turn over onto her back. Crooks crawled up onto her chest and made like a loaf of bread, all the while still purring. Mahira flew over to her bedside table whistled inquiringly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, why does he have to be such a git? He finally notices that I’m a girl and it’s only to mock me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahira cocked her head as if to say, “Who?” and Hermione said, “Ron. He’s the git. A giant ginger git!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahira seemed to like the sound of the new word she just learned and began to bob in place saying, “Ron. Git, git, git. Ron is a giant ginger git, git, git.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione began to giggle at the antics of her Myna bird. She reached out and softly ran her fingers over Mahira’s breast feathers receiving purrs in return. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She nudged Crooks off her chest and he grudgingly got up. He hated it when his human was upset, or Hermione liked to think. She sat up and turned and addressed Mahira, “My talented lady, would you mind terribly taking a letter to grandmother for me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahira continued to bob up and down, but said, “Mia! Yes! Mia Mia!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, my talented lady!” Hermione summoned some parchment, her quill, and ink. She wrote a letter asking for help in procuring a gown for the Yule Ball.  She’d even told her about Ron and what he said, just to get it off her chest. She mentioned that even though what he’d said hurt her, she would like to do something for him. That she’d felt bad when others had laughed at the dress robes his mother had sent but didn’t know what as his pride would be wounded if she straight out bought him new robes to wear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She sent the letter and later that same night received a reply, saying that Vinda had everything covered and to expect a package in a few days. She’d also said that she was sorry that her friend had treated her so appallingly. She closed her letter with, “It’s the ones that are closest to us, that hurts us the most. But it’s you who determines just how much.”  </em>
</p><p>It had now been almost a week since she had mailed her grandmother and they had just sat down for lunch, she was hoping that she would receive her package today. She was still a little angry at Ron, he had apologized without actually apologizing, and all she could do was sigh. It was doubtful that he would change.</p><p>Just then she heard the flapping of wings and she looked up from her book. She saw the sleek black and green feathers of Mahira and knew that today was the day. She felt a bubble of excitement.</p><p>Mahira landed in front of Hermione and held out her foot. Tied to it were several miniaturized packages and a letter. As soon as Hermione had untied them, the packages resized themselves with a slight shudder.</p><p>“Wha’ve ‘ou go’ ‘here, ‘Mione?” Ron asked, unsurprisingly with his mouth full. Hermione cringed and was about to answer him when Mahira turned and said loudly, “MAIL FOR MIA! NONE FOR THE GIT! RON IS A GINGER GIT, GIT, GIT!” and the Great Hall broke out into laughter.</p><p>Hermione quickly hid a giggle and admonished, “Mahira! That isn’t very nice,” Mahira just seemed to shrug, turned back to Ron and blew him a raspberry, before taking off. But not before saying once again, “Ron is a git, git, git!”</p><p>Ron finally swallowed his food and said, “Bloody hell, ‘Mione! What is it about you getting animals that are such bloody menaces?”</p><p>Calmly she sipped at her pumpkin juice and said dryly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ron.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s just his winning personality that brings out the worst in your pets, eh Mia?” Fred said having just witnessed the end of the exchange. He and George plopped down on either side of her. </p><p>“What did the very intelligent and observant bird bring you, Mia?” George asked, inching toward the packages. </p><p>Quickly Hermione shrunk all but two of the packages and the letter back down and stuffed them into her bag. “If you must know they are Christmas gifts. I asked grandmother to send them to me and wanted to make sure I got them in time.” She then put one box in front of Harry and one in front of Ron.  </p><p>“I don’t know why I got anything for you, Ron. But it <em> is </em> the season of goodwill towards men, so I had grandmother pick this out for you. She said that it’ll make you look dashing in your dress robes.”</p><p>Ron picked up the box and looked at it like it was going to bite him, “Uh, thanks ‘Mione. I guess anything would be an improvement. Do you want me to open it now?”</p><p>Hermione shrugged, “You can if you like.”</p><p>With trembling fingers, Ron opened the small four-inch square box. He looked at the contents. At first, Hermione was sure he didn’t like it, but then he looked up and smiled widely, “This is bloody brilliant, ‘Mione! Thanks!” he then awkwardly patted her hand from across the table.</p><p>“Well, don’t be stingy, mate. What'd Mione give you?” Harry asked, speaking up for the first time.</p><p>“Ah, this is the coolest thing ever, Harry! She got me this Chudley Cannons badge! I’m gonna wear it on my dress robes.” and he held up the bright orange badge for all to see.</p><p>“That’s, uh… Very nice, Ron.” Harry said thinking that the bright orange of the badge would stand out like a sore thumb on those horrid dress robes Mrs Weasley had sent her son. </p><p>“Hey, Harry. Why don’t you open yours? Maybe ‘Mione got us matching badges?” Ron asked while reaching for Harry’s gift. Harry’s seeker reflexes came in handy when he was able to snatch it out of Ron’s reach. He looked at Hermione with a bit of desperation and sighed silently in relief when she subtly shook her head, “No, I’ll open it later.” and stuffed it into the pocket of his robe.</p><p>Ron was busy admiring his new badge when he heard the rustle of parchment across from him, “What you got there, ‘Mione?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh just a letter from grandmother saying that she hopes you like what she picked out and that she’s looking forward to how the Yule Ball goes for me,” Hermione said quickly refolding the letter she received, but what she didn’t let be known was that within the letter from Vinda was another letter, from her grandfather, Gellert. Her attention was brought back when she heard Ron snort.</p><p>“Oh, come on, ‘Mione! You aren’t still trying to say that you have a <em> date </em>, are you? You just need to face the truth that no one asked you, there’s no shame in going alone,” Ron said, still playing with the Cannons badge.</p><p>Quietly, Hermione stood up and placed her letter back into her bag. She looked Ron right in the eyes and said softly, “Grandmother was right. It <em> is </em> the ones closest to us that hurt us the most. But Ron? I will <em> not </em> allow you to hurt me anymore about this.”</p><p>Just then the bell signalling lunch was finished; rang out. “Come on, we have a double potions class next,” she turned on her heel and marched out. She didn’t see Professor Snape walk up behind Ron and <em> accidentally </em> smack him upside the head with the book he was holding.</p><hr/><p>The bell rang and everyone began to scramble to pack up their supplies, no one wanted to linger in Professor Snape’s class. However, Hermione was taking her time, the letter from her grandfather seemingly burning a hole in her bag. Once she noticed almost everyone from class had packed up and left, Hermione began stuffing her belongings into her bag. She noticed that Harry and Ron were still waiting for her, she waved them off giving them a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you in the Common Room soon, I have to ask Professor Snape a question about our essay.” </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes at her while Harry gave her a small pat on the shoulder and left. </p><p>Hermione watched them leave and bit her bottom lip. The lies were coming easier for her these days but she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she needed to tell them the full truth. She almost felt like she was living in a glass box, one she thought would be easy to break but was proving almost indestructible. With each lie, another pane of glass was added. She just felt this <em> need </em> to protect her friends and it had only increased after her Rite. She knew that any further delay would only hurt them more. But how do you tell someone that you’re not who everyone believes you are? She’d tried so many times to organize her thoughts, but she would just end up wanting to tear her hair out.</p><p>The classroom was finally empty, even Professor Snape had left as soon as he dismissed class stalking to his office. She couldn’t blame him. Neville did have a knack for blowing up his potions. Though they had only spent the lab portion of class preparing their ingredients for their next brewing session. </p><p>After stuffing her supplies in her bag she took out the letter that she’d received from her grandfather that afternoon. This was the last class of the day and she would have time to read it undisturbed. Taking a fortifying breath, she flipped over the letter and broke the seal and began to read as she walked slowly to the Common Room to drop off her bag and then to the Great Hall for dinner.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>My dearest Hermione, </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>After reading your letter multiple times I thought it was time that I answered some of your questions. What you described during your Rite was exceedingly rare. Your grandmother had written to me a few days after the Rite with similar questions as to how to help guide you. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>As you know, I’m an elemental, my affinity is Fire. My sons were born without the gift of elements, it shouldn’t have surprised me that you and Kai have come into an element, but I was because, as I’ve said, being an elemental is exceedingly rare. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rest assured, my sweet girl, there is nothing wrong with you. You’ve been marked for greatness. Being a Life elemental is even rarer than being one of the four basic elementals. I would embrace it.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>As to why you noticed that your friend’s mother seemingly uneasiness in your presence it’s because elementals are considered stronger than most magical beings and I’m sure she could sense something from you, your magic will feel different if not stronger to others who are close to you. You’ll notice that you’ll be able to use wandless magic easier and can manipulate the elements you have an affinity for, in your case, which is all of them. There’s not much known about us, and with that lack of knowledge comes fear. You are NOT becoming a monster, little one. You’re a miracle. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I would advise you not to share this information with anyone that you’re not absolutely sure of their loyalty. Being a Life elemental can be dangerous and people will seek to use you for their gain, you must complete the task that was laid before you and find the four others that will help your power grow, they’ll love you and protect you. I’m almost certain you’re calling out to them as you read this letter.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>As far as Albus goes, and as unpleasant as you will find it is, you must guard yourself. I know you idolized him, and while I do agree with your assessment that he’s a powerful wizard, I’m sure since reading some of the letters he has sent me over the years, you can see he’s very good at manipulating people and I fear what he may do to you if he were to ever learn of your new gifts. Take heed my sweet girl. You’ll be the catalyst to some extraordinary changes to our world.  </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Write to me with any questions you may have and stay close to Kai. He’ll protect you. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>With love and devotion.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Your Grandfather,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gellert</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hermione sighed as she read the letter. Her grandfather had just confirmed a lot of her suspicions in regard to the Headmaster. And while she wanted to deny them, she knew that it was impossible. </p><p>She continued to walk down the dungeon corridor, scanning through the letter again and again. Her mind running in circles trying to figure out what the Headmaster’s end game was and how she fit into it. So, preoccupied was she, that she didn’t see the hubbub ahead of her. Nor did she hear the shouting. So, she was taken completely off guard at what happened next.</p><hr/><p>Theo leaned against the wall and watched with mild interest as Draco and Potter threw insults at each other. Whilst this was common for them to have disdain for one another, Draco seemed to go out of his way to pick fights with Potter this year. He wondered if it was because <em>she </em>was always there. </p><p>Looking around the crowd, Theo didn’t see the witch that was usually attached to Potter’s side. He would never say it out loud, but he was disappointed that she’d yet to make an appearance. </p><p>He was conflicted about his feelings towards her. </p><p>He didn’t feel repulsed about the idea of having her near him as he’d been taught from infancy, if anything he <em>wanted, </em> maybe even <em>needed </em>to be near her. If his father knew he started to fancy a mudblood he knew that he would be in for a harsh lesson with the Cruciatus Curse, his father’s favourite form of punishment to ensure that Theo learned each lesson <em>completely</em>. </p><p>Draco knew, of course, the feeling of being drawn to someone they’d been taught to disdain, Draco too suffered the same affliction. They were both trying to figure out <em>why. </em>Why were they so drawn to her? It was magnetic. He’d never in his life felt such a pull toward anyone, so why her?</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Theo saw the curly hair of Granger about to walk in the middle of the kerfuffle in the corridor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Theo tried to warn Draco, his body jerking forward to grab his arm just as he cast a curse at Potter. He wasn’t trying to protect Potter, he was trying to protect <em>her</em>, the object of his obsession. </p><p>She was clearly not paying attention to what was around her and stepped between the two that were bickering as she was absorbed in reading a piece of parchment. </p><p>The curse hit true and Granger let out a startled scream. Her body pitched sideways into Potter and he was thrown to the ground with her. Her bookbag flew through the air, pegging weaselbee in the face, the parchment swirled in the air before it landed gently in front of him. </p><p>Theo looked down and saw a name. <em> Gellert</em>. He knew that name, his heart thudded in his chest and he took a small step forward, placing his foot on the parchment to hide it from view, his robes making a nice cover. Gellert was a very uncommon name to have. He could really only think of one wizard who had that name. Could it be that Granger knew the dark wizard and how? Why would he be writing to her? Theo didn’t know but suspected that whatever the parchment contained would hold the answers.</p><p>Theo kept his face blank as Professor Snape appeared as if summoned from the very pits of Tartarus, he snarled at everyone to disperse and demanded to know what was going on. Theo saw the brief flicker of concern when Snape’s eyes landed on Granger’s huddled form on the floor before his face smoothed over once again. </p><p>Interesting.</p><p>“Get out of my way!” </p><p>Kai Grindlewald-Rosier stalked down the hallway towards where Granger was, shoving people away as he neared her. Theo clenched his jaw and tried his best to remain impassive but he felt pure jealousy flare in him at the way Rosier paid attention to her. It appeared he and Draco weren’t the only ones obsessed. </p><p>“Mia,” Rosier said and crouched down in front of her, “here, let me see.” </p><p>Granger swatted at his hands and curled further into herself letting out a choked sob. </p><p>“Take her to the infirmary,” Snape said in a flat voice as he watched the pair. He saw Snape’s hand twitch slightly as Rosier scooped up a distraught Granger in his arms. </p><p>Theo took a step towards them when Potter’s arm shot out and grabbed Rosier’s arm. “Wait, where are you taking her?!” </p><p>Turning slowly Kai looked down at his arm and back to Potter, “I would suggest you remove your hand from my person unless you want to lose it,” Rosier said in a cold and deadly voice. “I’m taking her to the infirmary as Professor Snape ordered.” </p><p>“I’m going with you,” Potter said as he picked up Granger’s bag. </p><p>Viktor stepped in Potter’s way as Rosier gave Draco a glare as he walked past them. Theo saw Draco blanch at the rage that one look had. Potter was still trying to follow, but was stopped at the menacing words that were heard, “You vill not go where Mia goes,” he said in a low tone. Several other Drumstrang students stepped next to Viktor helping him block Potter’s path.</p><p>This allowed for Professor Snape to step forward and grasp Potter by the collar of his robes and hiss, “You, Mr Potter will be coming with me to explain what has happened.”</p><p>Potter protested, “But-”</p><p>“Silence! You know the rules about duelling in the corridors, Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor for endangering a fellow student and causing unnecessary congestion. Now come with me,” Snape then proceeded to yank Potter back to his office, no doubt to be interrogated and serve detention.   </p><p>Theo really wasn’t paying attention and didn’t care what happened to Potter. His concern was focused on Granger. He was about to follow after Kai when the rustle of parchment under his foot reminded him of what Granger was reading when she walked into the path of Draco’s hex. While everyone was still distracted he bent over and stuffed the piece of parchment into his robes before he stood. </p><p>“Come on, Draco,” he said when he stood and grabbed him by the arm. “We need to talk.” </p><p>Draco’s brows furrowed and looked down at the floor as Theo dropped his arm and led him to a private passageway that they had found last year knowing they could speak freely there without being disturbed. He wanted to follow his cousin Kai to the infirmary, he needed to know what his hex had done to Granger. But he allowed Theo to pull him down the corridor. </p><p>The tapestry of Salazar Slytherin standing with his arms crossed, with several dead bodies scattered at his feet, glared down at them as Theo pulled it to the side and slipped into the passage followed by Draco. Small sconces flared to life as they stepped inside. Stopping, Theo reached into his robe and looked up at Draco, a small smirk playing on his lips. </p><p>“Granger dropped this,” he said, the piece of parchment pinched between his elegant fingers swishing back and forth like a pendulum.</p><p>Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall giving a casual shrug feigning disinterest, “So?” he sniffed raising his chin in the air. “Why should I care what the mudblood dropped. Burn it for all I care.” </p><p>Theo chuckled seeing through the act. He could see Draco eyeing the parchment with interest. “I think you would be interested in who sent her this...letter.” Theo turned slightly and unfolding the parchment began to read. He then made a tsking sound, piquing Draco’s curiosity “Interesting indeed.” </p><p>Draco let out a small grunt as he pushed himself off the wall and stood next to Theo leaning closer to see what was written. Theo heard the small gasp from him as he read along. Even he had a hard time not expressing his shock. </p><p>“Merlin’s baggy y-fronts,” Draco whispered and snatched the parchment from his hand holding it closer to his face to read once again. “There is no way that swot is…that she is...” </p><p>“Gellert Grindlewald’s granddaughter?” Theo finished, “It appears that she is just that, Draco. It’s no wonder that Rosier pays close attention to her. Isn’t he Evan’s son and Grindlewald’s grandson? Do you think she really might be related to Rosier, sibling or cousin maybe?” </p><p>Draco looked up at him and then back at the parchment, “I don’t know what their relationship is. What I <em> do </em>know is, we tell no one about this. If she really is Grindlewald’s granddaughter, there has to be a reason she hasn’t said anything. We need to find out from Rosier if this is true.” </p><p>Theo nodded in assent and then he had an odd thought, “Wouldn’t that make Granger <em> your </em> cousin, too?” </p><p>Draco scowled in his direction as he stormed off, “Fuck off, Nott. Come on, we need to head to the Hall for dinner.” </p><p>Neither young man noticed a bright green beetle scurry through a crack in the wall as the tapestry swished closed behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An article and the fall out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank everyone that has reviewed the last chapter. I had to laugh at how many people wanted Mahira to eat Skeeter, or other painful outcomes that result in her demise. </p><p>This next chapter is drama packed, please enjoy and don't forget to review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you go, my dear. As good as new. Now give me a smile and let me see those pretty white teeth.” Madam Pomfrey said gently as she lowered her wand after shrinking Hermione’s front teeth down from the size of a prehistoric beaver to that of what a young fifteen-year-old girl would be proud of.</p><p>Hermione, still shaken and a bit choked up on tears, smiled tremulously. She knew she must look a fright, her eyes swollen and red-rimmed from crying. Her sinuses clogged and nose dripping.</p><p>“Beautiful, Miss Granger. Now I think you should go straight to your dorm and get some rest. I’ll have a house-elf deliver you some supper in a bit. By tomorrow no one will remember what occurred today, I promise you,” Madam Pomfrey said, guiding her young charge out of the infirmary.</p><p>“T-thank you, Madam,” Hermione said, her breath still hitching slightly from crying. “But I think I can still make dinner in the Great Hall. No need for-”</p><p>“Tish-tosh, Miss Granger. You’re under my care and what I say goes. You’re to go directly to your dorm, take a bath and relax. You’ll have supper waiting for you once you’re done and you’re to get a full night's sleep. Along with your supper, will be a mild sleeping draught, I want you to take it. I have ways of finding out if you don’t,” Pomfrey said gently, but with an edge of steel in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, Madam,” Hermione said chastened. In some ways, she was glad to have an excuse to avoid the Great Hall. Who knows what sort of rumour was circulating by now. But she also wanted to find out what happened to cause whatever hex to be thrown in the first place. She’d been so absorbed in reading the letter from her grandfather, that she hadn’t paid any attention to her surroundings. She learned never to let that happen again. She was also worried about what happened to her letter. She prayed to the Gods that no one had found it or worse yet <em>read </em>it. She hoped that if it had been picked up, whoever did would think it rubbish and just throw it away.</p><p>“Now off with you, child. If you experience any pain or anything out of the ordinary, come directly to me, you hear?”</p><p>“Yes, Madam,” Hermione said again and bobbed a quick curtsy toward the matron before turning to make her way out of the infirmary.</p><p>Hermione hadn’t taken a step out of the infirmary when she was accosted again. She tensed when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and looked up in fright. She sighed in relief to see that it was Kai.</p><p>“Hey, Mia. I see you’re all fixed up. Are you going to the Great Hall?”</p><p>“No,” Hermione sighed, “I’ve been ordered by Madam Pomfrey to go straight to my dorm, have a bath and relax. She told me she’s having my supper sent to me along with a sleeping draught.”</p><p>“Probably for the best,” Kai said thinking.</p><p>“Kai? Can you tell me what happened? I was so absorbed in reading something that I have no idea how this all occurred. All I really remember is being hit by some spell and then pain as my teeth began to grow. I remember you carrying me here and crying. Can you tell me anything?”</p><p>“Ah, Mia. I would love to, but since you’re under orders to relax I feel that anything I am to tell you would prevent such from happening. But-” he paused when he saw Hermione about to interrupt him. He placed his finger on her lips and shushed her. “I promise, tomorrow after you’ve had a chance to rest and recover, I’ll tell you everything that I know. Agreed?”</p><p>Hermione knew that she wouldn’t be able to talk Kai around to telling her what’d happened and she also knew if she were to ask anyone else it would be a story blown out of proportion. She sighed and resigned herself to wait.</p><p>“Okay, Kai. I’ll hold you to that promise.”</p><p>“Good, now I’m going to walk you to your dorm and make sure that you follow the Matron’s orders, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>They walked on to the portrait of the fat lady in silence. Hermione due to stress and the desire for quiet. Kai, because he was still seething at what had befallen his cousin. He made a mental note to corner Draco and find out exactly what he was up to and why he’d been so careless. Once they reached the fat lady and before Hermione said the password to be let in, Kai turned her toward him again.</p><p>“Remember, Mia. Rest up and I’ll tell you everything I know tomorrow, okay?” he then leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before turning briskly and walking down the stairs to the dungeon and Slytherin common room. He had some questions to ask.   </p><hr/><p>Draco and Theo were both walking back from the Great Hall after dinner. They hadn’t discussed what they read in the letter, fearing being overheard. But both knew they needed to talk and try to figure some things out.</p><p>They just turned the corner to get to the Slytherin common room when a shadow detached itself from the gloom and loomed over both young men.</p><p>“We have something to talk about, <em> cousin, </em>” hissed an irate Kai. He was quick to separate Draco from Theo and tried to march him back down the corridor, all the while hissing, “How could you be so reckless? Do you have any idea the damage you could’ve caused? You’re old enough to know not to throw spells around willy-nilly.”</p><p>Draco, shocked at the vehemence in Kai’s voice, went along with him. They hadn’t gone far when Draco wrenched his arm away and growled, “How can I be so careless? How could you not tell me I have a long lost cousin, one I thought was a mudblood for the last three, almost four years?”</p><p>Kai froze at his words. How could Draco have found out? Surely, Hermione wouldn’t have said anything openly? He turned to face Draco and said lowly, “What do you know?”</p><p>Draco knowing they were now on even ground said, “I think we need to go somewhere private to talk. Theo will be coming with us, he’s involved too,” indicating the other person that had been following them at a distance.</p><p>Kai surprised that he hadn’t noticed they weren’t alone, glowered at both young men. His need to protect Mia forefront in his mind, he’d blacked out everything else.</p><p>“Fine. I assume you have someplace in mind?”</p><p>“Yes, follow us,” Draco said and turned back the way they came. He led both Kai and the silent Theo back to the hidden and surprisingly spacious niche behind the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin. Pushing it aside he gestured for them to precede him into the niche.</p><p>Once all of them were within the space, Kai looked around and he wasn’t happy about the security of their location. While the tapestry might hide them from sight, it didn’t stop them from being heard. He took out his wand and blanketed the niche in layers of notice-me-not and silencing spells. What they were about to talk about was on a strict need to know basis.</p><p>“Ok, Draco. I have some questions you need to answer, and depending on those answers will determine how badly I pummel you,” Kai said once he was satisfied they wouldn’t be overheard.</p><p>“My, my. It seems you may be under some barbaric influences, cousin. But you seem to forget, I have questions too and I won’t resort to physical violence if your answers aren’t satisfactory. No, I propose an arrangement. You ask a question and I’ll answer it. And then you’ll afford me the same. Are we agreed?” Draco said his need for information allowed him to strategize his next move in this game of cat and mouse.</p><p>“Fine. But I get to ask the first question.” Kai said Draco tipped his head in agreement.</p><p>“What spell did you hit Mia with?”</p><p>“By ‘Mia’ I assume you mean Hermione Granger? It was the <em> Densaugeo </em> and I wasn’t aiming it at her but at Potter.” Draco said.</p><p>“Why-” Kai began to ask another question and Draco stopped him.</p><p>“No, my turn now. When were you going to tell me that Hermione Granger is your sister?”</p><p>Kai looked at Draco incredulously before he began to laugh, and laugh hard. He doubled over, clutching his stomach and wheezed, “Sister?! Are you crazy? No, Mia isn’t my sister. She’s my first cousin. My father had a twin brother, who for unknown reasons stripped himself of magic and hid away in the Muggle World.”</p><p>Draco looked at Theo in surprise. They’d had it so wrong. They had just assumed that Granger was some secret sibling, one kept hidden for unknown reasons. It took Kai a while to control his laughter before asking, “How did you come up with the idea that Mia was my sister?”</p><p>Draco gestured to Theo and he took out a folded piece of parchment from within his robes and presented it to Kai. He arched an eyebrow, took the paper and unfolded it. He didn’t need to read it to recognize the handwriting. It was a letter from his grandfather Gellert. He scanned the letter and saw that it was about Mia being a Life elemental and he felt a cold stone sink into his gut. He looked both Draco and Theo hard in the eye, any remaining humour melting like snow in July and asked, “Did you say anything about the contents of this letter? Was anyone nearby when it was found, did they see you with it?” Kai could feel panic in his core, he just knew that a storm was brewing and Hermione would be in the centre.</p><p>Draco seeing the panic in his cousin’s eyes felt dread seep into his bones. “No, Kai. Theo and I were here when we first looked at the letter and talked about it. We only talked about who it was written to and who had written it. Nothing else, I swear. Why don’t you want people to know that Granger is a-” Kia was quick to stop him from speaking further.</p><p>“I was honouring Mia’s wishes that no one be told until she was ready to reveal who she really was. You should take that into consideration. I’ve seen how you look at her and how you both are skulking about whenever Mia is near,” Kai said, looking at both Draco and Theo in a new light. Like a bolt out of the blue, he realized why they would possibly be around and said, “You both have felt her call, haven’t you? You feel compelled to be near her and you’ve seen a strange power manifest when she is near, haven’t you? What are you Draco? Fire? Air? Water? And you, Theo?”</p><p>“Fire,” Draco sighed knowing his secret was out.</p><p>“Air,” Theo said, speaking for the first time.</p><p>Kia scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stave off a headache, “Well, gentlemen. Let’s just hope that what and where you discussed this letter earlier, that the walls didn’t have ears.”</p><hr/><p>Hermoine yawned and stretched. She felt well rested and was glad that she had followed Madam Pomfrey’s orders. After Kai had escorted her to the portrait, she’d gone directly to her dorm, gathered her bathing supplies and lost herself in a bubble bath for almost two hours.</p><p>Once she’d emerged, she saw a covered tray and potion phial on her bedside table. Crookshank was eyeing the silver dome, knowing that there were treats to be had. She’d laughed at him and lifted the lid to reveal a smoked turkey leg and mash, a small green salad and treacle tart.  To drink she had a cup of tea and pumpkin juice.</p><p>She sat cross-legged on her bed, tray in her lap and shared bits of her turkey with Crooks. Mahira had snatched one of the cherry tomatoes from her salad and flew off. Once she’d finished eating the tray had disappeared and she took the sleeping draught. She knew it was still early, but she wanted to avoid any questions her dorm-mates might have and the best way to do that was to be asleep when they arrived.</p><p>She downed the potion and grimaced at the bitter taste, then settled down into her bed and began to read from her Transfiguration textbook. After twenty-odd minutes, she fell asleep and knew no more.</p><p>Now, she blinked at the sun coming in through the high turret window. She’d slept later than she thought, but she wasn’t worried. She had a free period right after breakfast and planned to spend it in the library, trying to find out more about elementals.</p><p>Lazily, Hermione got up and dressed, she noted that the common room was empty as she left to get breakfast. She really didn’t think much of it, because it was late. She smiled to herself as she drew near the Great Hall hearing the buzz of conversation, happy she hadn’t missed getting something to eat.</p><p>She pulled open the door and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She was about halfway to her normal seat when she noticed that the buzzing conversations around her had stopped. She looked up and saw hundreds of eyes looking at her. She even looked to the high table and saw that the teachers present were studying her as if they’d never seen her before. Her eyes flitted to Professor Snape and she had to stifle a gasp at the barely blanketed rage in his black gaze. She quickly broke eye contact and continued to her seat. Feeling self-conscience she took her seat and in as cheerful a voice as she could manage said, “Morning guys! Did everyone sleep well?”</p><p>Silence met her question and she looked across from her to Harry and Ron. Harry’s expression was blank, but she could see something flash in his green eyes, hurt or betrayal? She didn’t know. Ron was looking at his plate and exhibiting proper table manners for once. Hermione swallowed and asked, “Harry? Is everything alright?”     </p><p>Not saying a word, Harry slapped down a copy of the morning <em> Prophet </em>and slid it across the table to Hermione. His finger, pointing to a bold article on the front page.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>More Scandal at Hogwarts?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>By Rita Skeeter</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hello to all my rabid readers! Have I got something to tell you! Hogwarts school seems to be rife with secrets and scandal. Not only is Harry Potter, a mere boy of twelve a Triwizard participant. But it appears that there are dark family secrets about to come to light. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>An unnamed source has it on good authority that one of Harry Potter’s closest friends is more than she pretends to be. Have you heard of Miss Hermione Granger? Purported Muggle Born witch?  No? Neither have I. BUT, I do have a name that you will have heard of, Grindelwald ring any bells? Oh, yes my readers, it seems that Miss Granger is a bit of a misnomer. She is not only NOT a muggle-born, but is, in fact, Gellert Grindelwald’s own granddaughter! </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yes! You read it here first, Gellert Grindelwald, one of the darkest wizards in recent history not only procreated but now has a long lost granddaughter coming out of the woodwork. What could this mean for the Wizarding World? Does Miss Granger, aka Grindelwald have the same darkness within her? What does this mean for the Boy-Who-Lived? Will he continue to be the guiding light in our world if he associates with known dark wizarding families?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, and that’s not the end of it. Even though Miss Granger is an unknown, it seems she may be looking to claw her way out of obscurity. How you ask? By flaunting her woefully inadequate charms. And she may have succeeded too. It appears there is more than one wizard that may be willing to raise her above her station. How many? I’ll tell you. It’s not just one or two. No, there could be as many as six or possibly more. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>How do I know? Well, there was quite a kerfuffle in the dungeons corridor just yesterday afternoon. It seems Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were seen brandishing wands. Could both Potter and Mr Malfoy be fighting for her affections? It’s not known, but Miss Granger was seen to be near Mr Potter at the time. Could he have been defending her questionable honour? That is also still up for debate. Though it does seem that Miss Granger was struck by an unknown hex. She had just crumpled to the floor when another so-called suitor, or should I say SUITORS came to the rescue, stepping out of the shadow.  Msrs Kai Rosier and Viktor Krum. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mr Rosier was quick to scoop Miss Granger up into his arms. He was directed to take her to the infirmary by Professor Snape, who also was witness to the event, though it can’t be proven he has more than an academic interest in Miss Granger. If he does, he would be the fifth potential suitor. Which is quite scandalous by itself. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Harry Potter in a bid to protect his lady love tried to follow after Mr Rosier, only to be blocked by the Bulgarian Quidditch star and Triwizard champion Viktor Krum as well as several other Durmstrang classmates.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Why would this shameless jezebel set her cap on so many wizards? Well, it should be obvious, my dear readers, she’s hedging her bets. Why try to rely just on her name, when she can also piggy-back on other well established and or famous men?       </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me, Myself, and I will keep my eyes and ears open to report any further goings-on in our beloved school.    </strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Hermione felt sick as she finished reading the article. It seems that one of her secrets was out. “Harry? I-” she began only to be cut off.</p><p>“How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me, us? How could you keep something like this a secret? I thought we were friends?” Harry hissed, his hand clenched around his goblet of pumpkin juice. His grip so tight, Hermione could see it begin to dent.</p><p>“Harry, I meant to tell you. I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to tell you and everyone. But every time I tried something would prevent me. Do you have any idea of the pressure I’ve been under the last eight months?”</p><p>“Eight months? You’ve known for eight months?!” Harry exclaimed, his eyes narrowed with spite and then widened and he gasped, “Your parents! You were the cause of your parents' accident, weren't you? What happened? Come to find out Mummy or Daddy was the spawn of Grindelwald and you had to keep it quiet, yeah?”    </p><p>“Harry… That’s not at all what-” Hermione tried to reason with him, but was cut off once again.</p><p>“NO! I don’t want to hear your excuses. You need to leave, Hermione. Go sit with the Slytherins. They’re all dark wizards and witches, you’ll fit right in!” Harry yelled while standing up and slapping his goblet across the table, juice splashing all over Hermione and the cup careening at her face. She didn’t have a chance to dodge it, one of the faux gemstones slicing across her forehead, leaving a deep gash.</p><p>Hermione cried out in shock and pain, her hand covering the slash trying to stem the blood flow. She staggered out of her seat and backed away from the Gryffindor table. She’d known that keeping this secret would cause trouble. But she never thought her best friend would attack her, not Harry, never Harry.</p><p>She stumbled over to the Ravenclaw table and students scrambled out of her way as if she would somehow contaminate them.  Blood streamed down her face and into her eyes, blinding her. She looked up and with clouded vision saw the look of dawning horror on Harry’s face.</p><p>“Oh Gods, ‘Mione! I’m sorry!” he tried to race around the table to get to her, but he was waylaid. Professor Snape was standing there with Hermione in his arms, a look of absolute loathing on his face and Harry blanched.</p><p>“That is the second time in two days you have been in an altercation that has involved Miss Granger. I’m beginning to think you don’t value her friendship,” Snape growled. He could feel his magic just below the surface, he wanted to rain destruction down on the head of Hermione’s so-called best friend. Bury him up to his neck in soil and let all manner of creatures do what they will with him. But knew he couldn’t. He felt Hermione trembling and sobbing in his arms and he clenched his jaw tight.</p><p>“Professor, I-I…” Harry stammered.</p><p>Severus guided Hermione over to the almost empty bench of the Ravenclaw table and forced her to sit down before he stalked to where Potter was standing, trying to stammer out an excuse. He loomed over the table and grabbed Harry by his tie and hissed in his ear so only he could hear, “Silence, Potter! You’ll do well to hope that Miss Granger will forgive your attack upon her person. For if she doesn’t I could very easily kill you myself!” he pushed away from the table, swept Hermione back up into his arms and billowed out of the Great Hall, leaving silence and the bitter tang of fear in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the article and preparations for the Yule Ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! The last chapter blew up! I'm so very happy that everyone seemed to enjoy it. Thank you to all who reviewed, both Myella and I hope you enjoy this chapter at well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione burrowed further under the blankets as she heard a soft tap on her door. She refused to answer it knowing it was probably another classmate coming to ask more invasive questions or to gawk at her like she was an exhibit in a zoo. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to deal with <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>A week had passed since that troglodyte, Skeeter ran the article about her heritage and she was still quite livid at not only the invasion of privacy but the allusion of her many conquests; she was so exhausted from keeping such tight control over her emotions. Her dorm mates, ever so curious about the latest gossip, hounded her for days until she completely blew up at them and then just shut them out. She’d closed the curtains on her bed and placed wards and silencing charms around her to remain undisturbed. The only time she opened them was when she knew she was alone.</p><p>She thought back to the day the article was released and could still remember seeing the hurt and fury in Harry’s eyes as he passed the <em> Prophet </em>to her. She rubbed at the spot on her forehead where his thrown goblet had sliced it open. Though Madam Pomfrey had healed it in a thrice and there was no scar, she still felt as if there was still an open wound, one that seemed to be reflected on her heart. She could understand some of what Harry might have felt. But why should she be the one to always be transparent, to offer succour? She knew he kept secrets from her, he was always plotting and sneaking about with Ron under that damn invisibility cloak. The more she thought about his outburst and his lack of compassion and support the more her heart felt torn to shreds.</p><p>She didn’t even know how to process Ron’s reaction. Well to say he had a reaction wasn’t entirely true. He just seemed to think she no longer existed. But his mother had made it abundantly clear what she thought of her, even though Mrs Weasley had <em>known </em>about her family ties long before the article came out. Ginny had come and said that she‘d written her mum, telling her that Skeeter’s vile rumour-mongering was just that and Hermione needed all the support she could get. Hermione was thankful for Ginny’s words as well as those of Fred and George.</p><p>Hermione’s thoughts turned once again to Harry. She’d supported him from the very beginning of their friendship. She’d <em>lied</em> that time with the troll. She stole ingredients to make Poly-juice and ended up as a cat creature and she helped Harry save his godfather Sirius. What did she get in return? Accusations of betrayal and hurt feelings. She’d never really let on how hurt she was when Harry would side with Ron. He <em>never</em> took her side or stood up for her and she was feeling that there was no point in continuing to hope that he would. Why should she bother maintaining a friendship with him or Ron, for that matter, when the one time she asks them for support, they refuse to give it? They just turned the other way and shunned her, saying it was a betrayal. Didn’t they see that she was still the same girl that they trusted to stand by them no matter what?</p><p>She knew that wasn’t entirely true. She <em>hasn’t been </em>the same girl since that day in Dumbeldore’s office when she’d been introduced to her grandmother and her world had come crashing down. But at her core, she was still <em> Hermione, </em> still, the bossy know-it-all swot that Harry and Ron went to when they needed help, whether it be with some scheme they were cooking up or with homework; she was always there for them. She was so tired of treading water alone and needed the comfort of their friendship. She knew now that she couldn’t completely trust them with her problems. Their reactions were just as she feared they would be.</p><p>Another tap sounded at the door and she continued to ignore it. She knew it was childish, instead of looking at her situation logically like she normally would, she was buried under her blankets trying to ignore the world. It wasn’t just due to the reactions of Harry and Ron. No, it seemed that Skeeter’s article had just enough salacious innuendo to spawn some of the most disgusting and asinine rumours Hermione had ever heard. Some were saying that she was going to sell her virginity to the highest buyer. Or that she was busy holding ‘auditions’ for the man that would marry her and be her introduction into pureblood society. Please, it was asinine. However, she couldn’t help but feel buried under the negativity.</p><p>Kai tried repeatedly to send messages to her, clearly worried about her wellbeing, but she didn’t have it in her to respond. Even the messages from her grandmother went ignored, and Hermione felt a certain amount of guilt for it. They’d been nothing but supportive and this is the thanks they received.</p><p>She still had no idea who leaked the information, but she knew that neither Kai nor her grandmother would ever willingly destroy the trust she had in them. Perhaps, could it have been Dumbledore? Had he somehow found her letter that day? No, she didn’t think Dumbledore would willingly tread in the dungeons, the serpent’s lair. But if it wasn’t him, who was it and why didn’t they reveal everything the letter contained?</p><p>Thinking of the Headmaster led her to think of her teachers. Hermione’s thoughts turned to the one who seemed to have her back and didn’t take the words of Rita Skeeter as truth. Professor McGonagall had tried several times to coax her out of bed the first day she missed class but when Hermione burst into tears she finally relented and made the concession for Hermione to submit her classwork via the house-elf who’d been assigned to bring her meals.</p><p>During her self imposed exile, which honestly was for everyone’s safety lest she had a burst of magic that could hurt any number of people, Hermione read. She read anything she could find on elemental magic. There was nothing on just Life elemental’s, but she’s learned a lot from the information she could piece together on accessing and manipulating the individual elements. She’d even begun to employ some of the meditation techniques and she’d been somewhat successful.</p><p>Hermione was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by Crookshanks jumping up onto her bed. He rarely ventured from her side in the last week, seeming to sense that she was upset and would often curl next to her allowing her to hug him tight against her chest. He would meow and bat at her face with his paw, as if saying, “It’s going to be okay.” He often slept on the pillow next to her head, his purrs rumbling her pillow and offering her comfort. Of course, he would venture out from time to time leaving Hermione only when Mahira was close by. It seemed they had an unspoken agreement not to leave her alone.</p><p>Mahira was a different story. Instead of snuggling next to Hermione to offer her company, Mahira would peck at her hair, often grumbling about Ron being a git, or something nonsensical. Hermione would have found it amusing if she weren’t so <em>angry </em>about the blasted article. It made her appear as if she too were a dark witch, just because of who her family was, not only that, a trollop to boot.</p><p>The letters that Mahira brought were stacked neatly next to her bed. She would thank her familiar by stroking her head before Hermione would curl back up under her blankets.</p><p>Mahira wasn’t impressed by this behaviour. She would even go as far as lifting the letters in her beak, flying to the top of the canopy on the bed and dropping them to land on Hermione’s head letting out a squawk as a reminder that the letters were indeed waiting for her.</p><p>Hermione would scowl up at Mahira and then just move them back over to her bedside table. They would go through the same routine several times a day with the same results. Hermione knew Mahira was trying to get her out of her funk, but she just wanted to wallow for a time. It seemed like everyone else could be a moody teenager, why couldn’t she?</p><p>Her introspection was interrupted when the door creaked open and Hermione tensed, holding perfectly still hoping whoever it was would notice that the curtains around her bed were drawn and to leave her be. She lost count of the number of girls and even some boys who tried to sneak in just to gawk at her or try to speak to her.</p><p>She smirked to herself the first time a seventh year boy had tried to sneak into her room. She could still remember his surprise when reaching the landing - for some reason, the stairs hadn’t turned into a slide- She’d heard him boasting that he would be the one that would console her. And she would be so grateful that she would bestow her virginity on him. But when he touched the door handle, he received quite a shock, fell backwards and then slid down the stairs. He’d also been changed into a giant rooster. ‘That would teach him to make a cock of himself.’ Hermione had thought to herself at the time.</p><p>She half expected Professor McGonagall to scold her for transfiguring a fellow student, but it seems when she found out that he tried to force his way into her room, that the professor upheld the punishment for two days, refusing to reverse the transformation and the Seventh year now had to deal with people making crowing noises whenever he would pass by. Her thoughts were put to an abrupt stop when the person who opened her door made themselves known.</p><p>“Miss Granger!” A sharp Scottish brogue caused her to flinch.</p><p>Not wanting to upset her favourite professor, Hermione cleared her throat before answering, “It’s Grindelwald.”</p><p>The curtain to her left snapped open and Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Professor McGonagall pursing her lips at her. Giving a small tsk she shook her head, “It doesn’t matter which name you’re going by. You’ve been sulking long enough, this isn’t the attitude one of Godric's house should display. I’ve been tasked to see you up and dressed, you have visitors in Professor Dumbledore’s office.``</p><p>Hermione frowned and rolled back over clutching her blanket tightly around her, “More unknown family members coming to upset my life?” she asked petulantly.  </p><p>She felt the bed dip and touch against her curls, “Hermione,” her professor spoke softly. “While I know you’ve gone through much these past months, you can’t hide away from your problems. You’re a brilliant witch who has a fiery spirit. Things will sort out. Your friends are worried about you.”</p><p>“I don’t have any friends,” she said in a cold voice.</p><p>“Mr Potter has been w-.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head at the mention of Harry. “Don’t. Please, just don't.”</p><p>“Regardless, you staying in bed is not doing any good. You’ll get up from this bed and get ready to meet your visitors like the Gryffindor I know you to be.”</p><p>Hermione frowned and nodded her head slowly knowing her professor was right. Things <em>would </em>eventually right themselves, but it didn’t mean that the hurt would go away. She hadn’t been the one that told Harry or Ron the truth about what happened last June; too much of a coward to do so. No, they had to read about it in the bloody Daily Prophet that she was Grindelwald’s granddaughter. She wondered how they are going to take the news that not only is she related to the dark wizard but that of the Rosier family as well? Though come to think about it, if she was already considered to be a dark witch due to who her grandfather was, being a Rosier shouldn’t darken her reputation too much more.</p><p>Rolling onto her back she tried to give a smile but it was more like a grimace meeting Professor McGonagall’s eyes. She felt slightly better knowing that at least her Professors didn’t think she had automatically changed because of who her family was. At least, not all of them, the important ones. It was a soothing balm to her tattered heart.</p><p>Standing, Professor McGonagall raised a brow at her, “It’s rude to keep your guests waiting. Go get cleaned up and changed and I’ll escort you to ensure you make it there unmolested.”</p><p>When she shoved her blankets off, Crookshank let out a small hiss at being disturbed but Hermione ignored him and did what she was asked to do. Though, none too pleased about it she decided it was best to get this over with so she could return to her solitude.</p><p>Hermione did her best to ignore the whispers as she walked in step with Professor McGonagall. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her as she traversed the stairs to the seventh floor and Dumbledore’s office. She heard it being speculated on if she were being expelled due to her ill reputation. She also half expected to be assaulted by Kai as soon as she exited the portrait of her house, but when the pair continued to traverse the corridors without anyone calling her name, or grabbing at her, Hermione relaxed a little.</p><p>She didn’t dare look to see who was watching through the corridors. She didn’t want to see Harry or Ron right now if she passed them. She was still trying to work out how she was going to accomplish cleaning up this mess. She was known as the brightest-witch-of-her-age, but right now she had no clever idea how to smooth things over. Or if she should even bother.</p><p>Hermione huffed at herself. She <em>was </em>the granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald, there was nothing she could do about that, but what she <em>could </em>do was take pride in it. Sure, she had spent the last week hiding, but who could really blame her? She was sure other people, in her exact circumstances would have had similar reactions. Now that she was being seen by the populace of Hogwarts, she straightened her back and raised her head high. She refused to be looked down on for something she had no control over.</p><p>Thinking of her grandfather, she could honestly say that she started to feel affection for the dark wizard through their letters to each other. He wrote to her about his regrets, the reasoning for his actions and his <em>life</em>. It helped her understand that even when people make horrible mistakes, there was still hope for them to regret and repent. Not that he thought he should be released from his confinement, but it gave her hope that she could have a relationship with Gellert and get to know the real him, not him the history books would make him out to be.</p><p>Shoving her hands deeper into the pockets of her favourite hoodie, Hermione kept her face blank, her eyes looking straight ahead. When she’d gotten dressed at her professor’s request, she decided she would face whomever it was in comfort. She was wearing her favourite muggle attire to meet her <em>guests, </em>a pair of faded jeans, a black jumper and a pink hoodie with worn trainers. She knew her grandmother would scold her if she saw Hermione in anything but her finest robes, but she didn’t have it in her to care. She also hadn’t bothered with styling her curls as her grandmother taught her, insisting she always looked her best when out in public. Instead, she opted for pigtails.</p><p>She’d argued constantly with her grandmother whenever she’d worn anything <em>muggle</em>. Her grandmother had reminded her that she was a pure-blood and as such, she should dress her station. Hermione argued that no one knew she was a pure-blood witch, that she would still be seen as a muggle-born and it would be seen as dressing <em>above </em>her station if she were always seen in robes. Her grandmother had worn a pinched look but conceded. As it was, Hermione still had to sneak her favourite muggle clothing into her trunk when she returned to Hogwarts because Vinda had decided to assist her in packing her trunk with lavish clothing and beauty products.</p><p>Her thoughts then turned to her parents. Merlin, she missed them. Their last meeting had gone so horribly wrong but she missed them terribly. Although her father had struck her out of anger, and she surmised fear, she knew deep down that they had loved her. They lavished her with love and their time when she was growing up. It had only become tense when she received her Hogwarts letter. Looking back she thought she should have questioned it, but what eleven years old would think to question their parents? Especially when finding out magic was <em>real? </em></p><p>She knew she would never again hear her mother’s tinkling laughter nor her father’s smooth voice as he and Hermione discussed, at length, the wonders they’d seen or read about. She would miss the outings to museums, libraries, and to other countries exploring their rich histories, hearing her father expound at length the intricacies of ancient Europe. But no matter how many future memories she would miss out on, she would always have the ones she’d already experienced. She would take the lessons her parents taught her and stand strong, even if she did falter now and again. What better way to honour her memory of them than by embracing all of who she is and what she could become?   </p><p>She was brought back to the present not even paying attention to their progress when she found herself before the entrance to the Headmaster’s office. The door swung open on well-oiled hinges and Hermione froze as soon as she met her grandmother’s vexed stare.</p><p>Hermione should’ve been alarmed by the look her grandmother gave her when she met her eyes. Vinda huffed and not saying a word, just grabbed her arm, went to the floo and called out <em> Severus Snape’s Quarters. </em>  Shock rocked through her core when she stumbled out from the floo and into the room where three people stood waiting.</p><p>Narcissa, Professor Snape, and <em> Lucius Malfoy </em>looked at her with varying expressions of surprise and concern.</p><p>Professor Snape stood before her and his keen eyes looked her over. She blinked up at him, her magic flaring to life being close to him. His lips quirked a little, his own magic brushing against her own. In a surprise move, he leaned down, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and winked at her before he turned toward the fire grate, calling out “Dumbledore's office”. She blinked owlishly after he left. Lucius turned to bow at both Narcissa and Vinda before giving Hermione a small smile and a pat on the shoulder as he passed soon after.</p><p>“What is going on?” Hermione demanded she could feel her forehead tingle where Severus’ fingers had ghosted over her skin and she fought a blush as she looked back and forth between her grandmother and Narcissa when she caught the knowing look they gave each other. Had she entered some alternate dimension where Lucius Malfoy gave her a second glance let alone touch her or <em>smile at her</em>?</p><p>VInda, not saying anything just grasped her by the elbow and pulled her through the room. Hermione’s neck craned to look around the room for an exit and was trying her damndest not to <em>notice </em>anything about the private sanctuary of Professor Snape. It felt too intimate to see where her professor lived, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. Her eyes caught the thousands of books that seemed to line the walls and felt the desire to curl up and read every single one.</p><p>“Severus was kind enough to offer the use of his rooms to get you ready away from prying eyes,” her grandmother explained as she pulled her through a bedroom and into a bathroom.</p><p>Hermione blushed beet red when she saw where her professor slept. She hadn’t considered for one moment where he actually slept. Of course, she knew he did, but being her professor she had respect for him and thought to speculate would have been bad form. She most definitely didn’t notice the silk green sheets and bedspread or the large window that looked out on what she assumed was Black Lake at the head of the bed, the moonlight causing a flutter in her belly. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be bathed in that same moonlight, while surrounded by Severus’ silk sheets.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut not wanting to think about moonlight, silk and her professor. She should feel repulsed, not whatever she was feeling. Her feelings were already confused enough with regards to him. He soothed her whenever he was around; his magic dancing along brilliantly with her own. He seemed to have a penchant for knowing when her magic flared dangerously and with a simple touch of his hand her magic would relax. He made her feel warm and cherished, she didn’t want to think that her feelings could deepen.</p><p>She didn’t want to even consider having inappropriate thoughts about him, the lines between what was or wasn’t appropriate seemed to blur the more time she spent with him. There had even been a time not too long ago that she had seen something in his eyes that wasn’t entirely innocent. She’d been quick to dismiss it, she didn’t want anyone thinking that he could think of her as anything other than another one of his students; especially after Skeeter’s insinuation that he had <em>feelings </em>for her.</p><p>She could see that he did care for her well-being and he had helped her in her time of need. The time she had spent with him over the summer had been wonderful, a peek into how he was outside of Hogwarts and she was privileged enough to see it.</p><p>Her thoughts came to a halt when Narcissa came into the large bathroom with several items floating behind her. She tsk’d and with a flick of her wand, Hermione was standing there starkers, she squeaked and tried in vain to cover herself up. Another flick of her wand and the large inlaid tub started to fill up. “In the tub, you go, silly girl. You have nothing I haven’t seen before,” Narcissa’s no-nonsense voice commanded her.</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips at the witch before she folded herself into the large tub and crossed her arms over her chest trying to control her temper as her grandmother and Narcissa took up sponges to scrub her clean and wash her hair. She was sure she was in need of it but didn’t appreciate it being forced on her so abruptly. The week she’d spent in solitude she readily admitted she hadn’t been as diligent as she usually was with her hygiene and she wrinkled her nose at the mere thought. She never could abide by being dirty.</p><p>“What am I getting ready for?” Hermione let out a hiss when her grandmother was particularly brutal while scrubbing her back, she never realized that the mark left by Pythia was still that sensitive to touch. She knew it was there when she thought about it. Her clothes would brush against it in a strange way causing her to shiver, but she never had anyone touch it so freely before. She wasn’t sure she liked it.</p><p>Her grandmother hummed slightly and peered over her shoulder meeting her eyes. “Why, the Yule Ball, of course.”</p><p>Hermione tried to stand immediately but two hands shoved her down into the tub, “I’m not going.”</p><p>And she wasn’t. She had no plans of going to the affair where all her classmates and that detestable Skeeter were going to be. No, nope, not going to happen. The plebeian masses could just go rot for all she cared.</p><p>She knew it was rude not to inform Viktor she thought belatedly as her hair was tugged every which way as it was washed and rinsed. She hadn’t thought about it when she lay there in bed trying to forget the world. He didn’t deserve to be stood up, but honestly, she didn’t know how she was going to just stroll into the Great Hall as if all was well in the world.</p><p>Because Merlin’s hairy nutsack, (thanks, Kai) it wasn’t. Harry and Ron would be there and she wanted to avoid a scene. Ron at least would put it upon himself to open his big mouth and shove his even larger foot inside, it seemed to live there these days whenever he spoke to her. She was surprised he didn’t have athletes' mouths. Though she could hope that he would continue to ignore her.</p><p>“Of course you’re going, darling,” her grandmother said as she coaxed Hermione to stand and step out of the tub flicking her wand to dry her. Handing her a towel she led Hermione to a stool and forced her to sit. “You told me you had procured a date with Viktor, is that not the case?”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, her nose wrinkling as she was poked and prodded, “Yes,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Well, it’s rude not to show up, Mia. You accepted his request, and you shall accompany him to the Ball. Now, stop pouting, it will cause wrinkles.”</p><p>Hermione shivered as several spells flowed over her body and decided to sit in her despair.</p><p>“You need to realize that you’re now a pure-blood, dearest,” Narcissa’s soft voice spoke from behind her. “We witches bear the brunt of the magical world despite what appearances say otherwise. Never let them see how much they hurt you. If it helps think of a glass wall between you and them. They can see you, but not <em> touch </em> you.”</p><p>Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke, “I just...I tried, I really did <em>try </em>to tell Harry and Ron, but I never had the opportunity considering how this year has been going. Harry has other things to worry about right now.”</p><p>“While I understand your hesitance at telling him, I believe you did the correct thing in this instance. If Potter was truly your friend, he would’ve been supportive of you,” a light touch to her shoulder and Hermione closed her eyes feeling the sting of tears.</p><p>“I thought he loved me,” Hermione whispered.</p><p>“I know,” Narcissa said. “From all accounts from my Draco, I thought the two of you were close.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes opened and her brows furrowed. “Draco?”</p><p>Narcissa let out a small laugh but it was her grandmother who spoke up instead, “I forgot to tell you, darling, Narcissa is my great-niece making Narcissa your cousin thrice removed.”</p><p>Hermione swore under her breath at the mere thought of Malfoy being in any way related to her. She was right, more family <em>was </em>crawling out of the woodwork to upset her life.</p><p>The person Hermione looked at in the full-length mirror was not someone she recognized. She eyed herself noting the curves of her body were more on display than she was really comfortable with. She had tried hard to wear loose clothing to hide the fact her body had grown exponentially since her Rite.</p><p>But in the gown her grandmother had put her in, she looked like a woman, not a child of <em>fifteen </em>that everyone thought her to be. But then her grandmother had scolded her saying, “Mia, you’re beautiful. Be proud of how you’ve grown. No matter what societal norms would have you believe, you’re not a child anymore, embrace it.”</p><p>Her eyes travelled down her body slowly. Her hair was in a tight chignon, loose curls framed her face. Her make-up was light, her eyelashes curled to perfection bringing out the different colours of her eyes making them seem larger and bright. Her lips had a light sheen to them, they appeared fuller and almost <em>pouty</em>.</p><p>She raised her hand to her neck, a diamond necklace twinkled in a light matching her teardrop diamond earrings that Narcissa had given her as a welcome gift to the family. She tried to refuse but she insisted stating that she has no daughters and after spending time with Hermione, considered her to be an honorary one. The set belonged to Hermione’s grandmother’s sister, Narcissa’s grandmother. She insisted it stayed with the women of the family. When put that way, she could hardly refuse. She also had a soft spot for the witch.</p><p>Her eyes travelled down to the corseted gown, silvery-blue in colour, the boning and applique shone like silver looking like someone had taken snowflakes, enlarged them and placed them in strategic places to enhance the features of the gown. When she’d first seen it she thought it was a bit too risque, but now that it was on it was quite tasteful. The corset nipped in her waist and skimmed over her hips, displaying but not flaunting her new curves.</p><p>A scarf-like skirt fell in folds to her feet and when she twirled she could see playful flashes of her legs that looked amazing in strappy silver heeled sandals. The neckline of her gown enhanced her breasts and the same scarf-like material formed gathered sleeves, to give her a sense of modesty.</p><p>She never felt more beautiful and confident in her life.</p><p>Narcissa turned to face her giving her a once over, “When you enter that room, on the arm of your date, keep your head held high. The trick is to appear bored and above reproach. <em> Never </em> let them see that anything they do affects you, dearest.”</p><p>Vinda grabbed her hand and Narcissa the other giving it a squeeze. “You’re ready, darling. Remember, Narcissa and I will be there to keep an eye out for you should you need us.”</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Hermione squared her shoulders determined to enjoy her evening and not let the opinions of those who didn’t matter ruin her night or her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here is the chapter people have been waiting for... The Yule Ball. We hope you enjoy it. </p><p>I big thank you to all who have reviewed. they really do brighten our day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridors were deserted as Hermione replayed the advice that her grandmother and Narcissa had given her. She stopped at the entrance to the main hall. She could hear the buzz of several conversations. Taking a deep breath she took a step into the main hall where the Champions and their dates were told to stand before entering the Great Hall. She watched as Professor McGonagall directed the other attendees. She saw Fleur with her date, Cedric with Cho and finally, her eyes met Harry’s. She saw the surprise flit across his face as well as the softening of his expression. She looked back down immediately. She could tell that he may have regretted his actions the week prior, but she was still a little gun shy and wouldn’t make the first overture. She wanted to forgive him, to go back to the way it was before. But that was an impossibility. All she could do was hope for the best.</p><p>Inhaling deeply and raising her chin, she took care to make her entrance without stumbling; she looked forward and smiled at Viktor as he held out his arm for her. She blushed as he clicked his heels together and bowed over her hand before kissing it. Butterflies took flight in her stomach and she shakily slipped her arm through his and let him lead her to where the others were waiting as McGonagall gave last-minute instructions.</p><p>She hadn’t known that the Champions would be escorting their dates in for the first dance and her stomach fluttered with excitement and anxiety.  She silently thanked her mother for all those dance lessons that she had forced her to take as a child making her almost confident in her ability not to make a complete fool of herself.</p><p>The other Champions, including Fluer, kept glancing at her causing her to fidget before she would force herself to stand still. The words of Narcissa still echoed in her head. She was thankful for Viktor’s strong presence, as it helped her to remain steady. ‘You can do this, Mia. Don’t let them know they’re getting to you’. Harry caught her glance once again and he had an indiscernible expression on his face, his eyes lingered on her face a moment before his eyes skated down her body and back up again causing her to blush a deeper red. No, Harry didn’t just check her out, did he? It just felt wrong and she immediately tried to think of something else.</p><p>She looked away and raised her hand to pat her hair carefully not to destroy the hard work her grandmother and Narcissa had put into making her look the part as the date of Viktor Krum. Someone worthy to be on the arm of a renowned Quidditch Star and Champion. She took a deep breath and it let out slowly trying to calm her nerves. She’d told herself repeatedly that she belonged here, this was her world. She’d been determined to make everyone see that even before she found out she was a pure-blood. She was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and she would use the traits her house was famous for to her advantage. She would be brave and strong to move forward making her grandmother proud of her, to make herself proud.</p><p>Her lip twitched slightly thinking of her grandmother who knew exactly what Hermione needed to stop wallowing in her self-pity. She forced her to comply, yes, but her grandmother did it out of love for her. And Hermione was thankful that Vinda had done what she thought necessary.</p><p>Viktor touched her hand that rested on his elbow, giving it a small squeeze. He peered down at her, his eyes sparkling under the torches, “You look very beautiful, my Mia,” his breath stirred a wisp of hair near her ear and she shivered. She could see the appreciation in his eyes and she smiled up at him. Meeting his gaze before she looked forward, tilting her chin high as the doors swung open, “Thank you, Viktor,” she whispered as they began to move forward with the others. She wished she had a chance to tell him that he looked handsome in his dress robes, as right at that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and they began their procession, the Yule ball had begun.   </p><hr/><p>The Champions had their first dance, the Yule Ball was in full swing. She had a moment to take in the Great Hall, the enchantments were beautiful. Snow fell from the high ceilings, the feather-like flakes drifting down to them, melting before they could land. The room was bursting with colours and cheer with all the dresses and robes as they swirled in time with the music. It reminded Hermione of the filmed musicals her mother loved to watch.</p><p>Viktor had been such a gentleman, never leaving her side except while going to fetch her something to drink or nibble on. He would tuck her hand in the crook of his elbow paying attention to her even when they were engaged with conversations with others. It was a first for her, being included in conversation without anyone getting that glazed look in their eyes when she spoke. She had been careful not to bore anyone and engaged in light banter with his friends and surprisingly a few of the Slytherins. She was having a fantastic time, so much so, her cheeks were positively sore from all the smiling she was doing. She was glad that her grandmother and Narcissa had insisted that she attend.</p><p>It was now after dinner had been served and dancing resumed. She and Viktor had danced many different dances throughout the night and she felt as if she could be floating in the air. But this dance was different, the music had heavy percussion, almost primal sounding. Hermione’s heartbeat matched that of the music and she licked her lips. Viktor’s eyes followed her tongue and his eyes darkened. Hermione felt the heat of his gaze on her, his fingers flexed against her hip as he moved them towards the edge of the dance floor where it was shrouded in shadow.</p><p>She held her breath as he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek still swaying her to the music. His face had lost the playful look he had all night as he looked at her.</p><p>Hermione’s stomach twisted and she felt she had so many butterflies that she was sure if she opened her mouth they would flutter out. She didn’t say anything as her heartbeat picked up, the atmosphere between them shifted slightly. She tried to look around to see if they were being observed but Viktor turned her head back towards him.</p><p>She felt warm, her body heating up by his touch. It felt different when anyone else touched her. She was very aware of him at this moment. She felt small and delicate as he pulled her slightly closer. The scent of his expensive cologne wafted against her and she took a deep breath. His scent was clean, he smelled citrusy, a sharp tang against her senses. It reminded her of a warm summer’s day when she walked through a botanical garden with her parents. The smell of apples, cherries, and plums that hung heavily in the air. He smelled safe and familiar.</p><p>They were no longer moving to the music, instead, he held her gaze and dipped his head closer to her face.</p><p>
  <em> ‘He’s going to kiss me!’ </em>
</p><p>She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be kissed, her emotions were all over the place and her magic flared against his. His magic was smooth and dark and tugged at her own coaxing her to relax. Her brows furrowed as their lips met, a small brush against her lips seeking permission. She stopped breathing, her eyes fluttering shut when he pressed against her lips more firmly, his hand sliding to the back of her neck holding her in place.  </p><p>Viktor’s tongue flicked out against her lips and she parted them slightly, Viktor’s tongue slowly brushed against her own. He tasted of Firewhiskey and chocolate fitting the feel of his magic.  </p><p>He kissed her languidly for a moment before she let out a small gasping breath as she started to breathe again. He pulled back before pressing his lips against hers one last time.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but she knew she saw a spark of desire in his eyes when he looked at her. She may be inexperienced in that department but she knew what that look meant. She’d spent years watching her parents, and her father would have that same look whenever he would kiss her mother. They always disappeared upstairs for an hour or so after such a kiss. She wasn’t ready for more than a kiss right now. She hardly knew him, but she had to admit, for a first kiss, it was nice, not the ideal she had envisioned of her first kiss though. She thought it would be all-consuming, fire and aching desire; like she’d read in her mother’s romance novels. Viktor’s kiss wasn’t that at all, but it was…<em> nice. </em></p><p>He smiled at her as he moved beside her to escort her back over to the other Durmstrang students who were chatting with their dates. Much to Hermione’s chagrin, there were more Slytherin students than before sharing the space. She thought it was strange that some of her fellow students were getting along so well with their foreign counterparts but then shrugged it off; this is what this event was about, international cooperation. Hogwarts she was pleased to note, was leading by example.</p><p>She was engrossed in the conversation around her when there was a light tap on her shoulder. She furrowed her brow as she turned around and saw Harry. He bowed before her and held out his hand towards her looking hopeful, “Mr Krum, I was hoping I could steal your date for a dance?”</p><p>She looked up at Viktor and he raised a brow at her and then looked at Harry for a moment before he spoke, “Only if my Mia vants to.”</p><p>Patting Viktor’s arms, slightly unsettled by the ‘my Mia’ statement for the second time that night, she turned to Harry and accepted his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. She was nervous as she remembered vividly what had happened last time they were in close proximity. She wanted to salvage her friendship and was glad that Harry finally took the initiative, instead of her. Now, she just hoped that nothing went wrong.  </p><p>Small miracles.</p><p>A slow song had started and Harry pulled her into his arms, one hand on her waist, his warm fingers flexing against her corset, his other grabbed her hand and pulled it up in the proper position. He held her gaze as he began to lead her around the dance floor and didn’t speak a word at first, his eyes studying her face.</p><p>“Hermione,” Harry said in a soft voice, his grip tightening on her waist.</p><p>Her lips twitched watching him struggle with his words, “I’m sorry,” she whispered her fingers curling against his shoulder.</p><p>Harry shook his head and let out a small chuckle, “No, you shouldn’t apologize, I was out of line. Instead of supporting you, I…,” he swallowed before he spoke again. “I hurt you both physically and emotionally, I’m so sorry I let my temper get the best of me. I would understand if you wanted to wash your hands of me. What I did… How I reacted...” he trailed off not knowing how to convey just how remorseful he was.</p><p>Shifting slightly closer to him she smiled at him, “Thank you for that, but I should be apologizing as well. As one of my closest friends, I should’ve told you, but I didn’t know how especially with everything you’re going through right now. I hated not having the courage to tell you. When we saw each other this summer we didn’t have any time alone and I felt like what I needed to tell you would take longer than a few stolen moments.”</p><p>Harry looked around and noted that the song had ended and frowned, “One more won’t hurt,” Hermione said with a small laugh wanting a little more time with him.</p><p>“Right,” Harry said and started to move them once again.</p><p>“Are you going to see Pads over the hols?”</p><p>“I’m going to the Burrow, I think he’ll show up there, or we may go to his place,” Harry explained.</p><p>“Do you think…” Hermione started and bit her lip, she became aware that he was distracted. She saw Harry’s eyes looking at her lips and then they moved down to her chest where they were almost touching.</p><p>Hermione snapped her fingers next to his face and scowled at him, “Honestly, Harry,” she suspected that he was trying to distract her from the heavy subject matter of the tournament. She thought she saw his green eyes flash mischievously.</p><p>Harry had the decency to blush and then cleared his throat, “Sorry, but I’m a bloke you know, even if the Prophet insists I’m only a <em> mere boy of twelve</em>, I can’t help but notice that you’ve… erm… grown up. I don’t ever remember seeing those before.”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him, however, Harry continued, “Where have you been hiding those things, anyway? Did they come with the dress?” he laughed looking down once again before wagging his eyebrows.</p><p>“I swear to Merlin, Harry James Potter!” she growled at him pinching his shoulder. He whined slightly at the sting of her pinching fingers. Now she knew he was just trying to distract her. He’d never normally talk like this. In a way she was thankful, but he could have used a bit more tact.</p><p>“Ron shouldn’t be so confused now,” he smiled cheekily at her, “You’re most definitely a girl.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head, fighting a smile. Her heart warmed seeing him teasing her like nothing had changed, even though it was far from the truth. “Gits, you both are monumental gits,” she mumbled while stifling a laugh. She sobered before saying, “Back to the point. I was wondering if you could come over to my home during the holiday so we could speak, there is more I need to tell you. You can even bring Pads and even Ron if you must.”</p><p>Harry was about to answer when there was a tap on his shoulder and Hermione looked up and met the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.</p><hr/><p>Draco milled around with the other students waiting for the Champions to make their processional. His body thrummed with anticipation of seeing Granger or was she going by Grindelwald now? No matter, he hoped she would arrive soon. His cousin, Kai assured him that she would be there.</p><p>He was still trying to reconcile the fact that Granger was a pure-blood, just like him. He’d fought with himself for so long in regards to his feelings for her. He constantly complained to his parents how she always seemed to excel, and her being a lowly mudblood. That no longer mattered. What mattered to him was that now he could finally accept the feelings he’d been fighting for her, without fear of retribution from his father for sullying their lines by fancying someone unworthy.</p><p>He should have known there was more to her than what meets the eye. She was extremely intelligent and powerful. Being Slytherin he was drawn to power and Granger had in spades. This year he could tell that she was even more powerful than before.</p><p>He knew she had done the Rite after reading the letter from her grandfather. He’d been shocked to learn that she was an elemental, and a Life elemental to boot. It was dangerous for anyone to know that fact and after seeing Kai’s fear when he spoke to him and Theo about the letter’s contents he could understand why. It was bad enough that Skeeter had outed Granger about her heritage. Having read the small passage about Life elementals in the book his mother sent him, he knew the danger it posed for her.</p><p>He still didn’t understand how that parasitic woman, Skeeter managed to find out about Granger’s blood ties, he certainly didn’t see her when he was tossing hexes and curses at Potter in the corridor. She’d made it seem as if she had been a witness to the whole episode. But how? Of course, he wasn’t really paying attention to who was there at the time, he was brassed off at scarhead and wanted to knock him down a few pegs. The tosser.</p><p>When the curse had left his lips and he had made the slashing motion his heart stopped for a moment when he’d caught sight of Granger stepping in front of Potter not watching where she was going. He’d been furious with her for being in the way, but if he were being honest with himself, he was more furious with himself for hurting her.</p><p>He was wrenched from his thoughts when the doors to the Great Hall swung open with a loud creak and his head swivelled to the right craning his neck to see if he could spot Granger. He’d heard from Kai that Krum had asked her to the ball. When he’d learned that his body had a visceral reaction to the news. His body had begun to heat up and he felt as if his blood was boiling. It didn’t help that his heart thrummed wildly in his chest and his gut twisted as images of Granger on the arm of someone else assailed his mind.</p><p>Whispers began around him as the music began to swell and then he spotted her and he forgot how to breathe. She was beautiful, everything a pure-blood should be. He shifted forward slightly when she passed him trying to catch her eye but her head was tilted high and her eyes remained focused ahead of her not even sparing him a glance.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Theo whispered as he leaned forward as Granger passed watching her hips sway as she walked beside Krum. “Where the hell was she hiding that body?”</p><p>Pansy clasped Draco’s arm harder, her eyes focused on Granger as well, “I can’t believe that’s her,” she whispered awed at the change.</p><p>Draco looked down at his date and back at Granger as she was expertly led around the dance floor with an elegance he hadn’t known she possessed. It was as if she had been taught from the cradle how to be a pure-blood witch.</p><p>“We need to support her,” Draco said in a low voice. “You saw how Potter reacted to the news. We need to show her that she’s not alone.”</p><p>Pansy hummed in agreement, “We will,” she said in a soft voice. “I never hated her, not truly. In fact, I’ve admired her and if it had been possible before now to call her a friend, I would have.”</p><p>Draco nodded. Blood politics shouldn’t matter; he was finally learning. Before Granger’s ancestry came to light, she was looked at as an anomaly, and he wanted to know more about her. He had to wonder how her muggle upbringing would affect her worldview on pure-blood society. He was pretty sure she would turn it on its ear.  </p><p>“Shall we?” Draco asked Pansy when others began to crowd the dance floor. He wanted to be near Granger just so he could look at her. His body had come to life as soon as she entered the room, her magic caressing against his own. He knew she was calling out for him and he suspected that she didn’t even realize she was doing it.</p><p>Not that it mattered to Draco. He would answer her call willingly. He had to try to get her alone tonight so he could speak to her. He knew from attending the many parties his parents' hosted that the best way to speak to someone was during a large function; because everyone was too preoccupied with their own activities to notice what others were doing.</p><p>Draco watched her throughout the night waiting for his chance. Pansy and Daphne had crowded next to Hermione and they spoke to her at length which he appreciated. Though he could tell that she’d been leary to begin with, as the night progressed she became more comfortable. His body would feel flushed whenever he heard her tinkling laughter, sending shivers down his spine. He was amazed that something so simple as a laugh could evoke such a response from him. It was both infuriating and intriguing.</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice how the males in the Great Hall and even a few females kept sending Granger appreciative looks, they made him want to hex their eyes out. Everyone was used to seeing her dressed in her school robes that were far baggier on her hiding her figure and most of her muggle clothes were as well.  They were simply shocked to see the bookish swot look so...so...elegant.</p><p>He felt a slight pang of sympathy for her as he watched her throughout the night. She laughed and smiled, but there was still a sadness that lingered around her. Kai had told him that her parents' memory had been wiped away, during a manifestation of her power. She was now essentially orphaned, living with Kai and their grandmother. At the time he tried not to care about having witnessed her being carried from Dumbeldore’s office by his godfather last year, unconscious. From what he knew now, it was her parents who were being levitated soon after in the same state.</p><p>He couldn’t bear to think about losing his mother or father, never to see them again. But, here she was putting on a brave front for everyone. She was strong and fierce which he could appreciate.</p><p>The Rite had changed her looks as well. He noticed it immediately when she returned from her visit from her grandmother’s. Her hair was tamer, darker and longer. Her eyes, Salazar, her eyes, how could he have missed those eyes right away when she had come back? They sparkled and had a life of their own. She was even more enchanting with her eyes swirling with different colours, her emotions were easier to read, her joy and her displeasure.</p><p>After dancing several songs, it was decided everyone in his party would sit the next few songs out, Draco and his friends found an empty table to sit, rest and drink refreshments. Pansy leaned on his shoulder and sighed, “She does look beautiful out there tonight.”</p><p>Draco chuckled and raised his drink to his lips and took a generous gulp and shivered at the sweetness of the butterbeer. He hoped that someone had decided to spike it but it appeared that was not the case much to his disappointment.</p><p>“Who, Granger?” Draco asked feigning boredom.</p><p>Pansy lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes at him, resting her head on his shoulder once again, “Yes, Granger. You’re not hiding your interest in her very well, Draco. You’re one of my closest friends and I know how to read you easily.”</p><p>“I’m not the only one easy to read, Pans. I can see that you appreciate how much she’s changed over this past year, don’t think I didn’t notice how your eyes linger on her either.”</p><p>Pansy let out a small giggle and nodded before sobering, “You’re right, I do think she looks beautiful and I appreciate that. But I very much doubt that her eyes would ever land on me. And let’s not forget, that even though I can appreciate her, we could never be together, even if she were interested.”</p><p>Draco picked up her hand and interlaced their fingers giving her hand a small squeeze. It was true that he and Pansy had grown up together from nappies. He also knew that she didn’t really fancy blokes, that she preferred witches. He hated that she would have to marry and produce an heir for someone. He just wanted her to be happy. At least, for now, she had no heavy expectations on her while at Hogwarts and he hoped that she could enjoy her time here at least before the weight of her family's expectations caught up with her.</p><p>He stiffened in his seat when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Viktor leading Granger towards the shadows on the dance floor. His breathing picked up as Viktor cupped Granger's cheek. He knew what was coming next and he felt anger burn through him as their lips met.</p><p>Theo nudged him twice getting his attention, “What?” Draco hissed as he reluctantly tore his eyes off the couple.</p><p>Theo nodded down to his hand that was clenched in his lap. Looking down Draco growled under his breath and calmed himself extinguishing the small flames that licked against his knuckles and checked on Pansy who looked at him with a surprised expression and followed his gaze.</p><p>Of course, Pansy knew he was an elemental, she knew everything about him. She and Theo were his closest confidants and he knew that his secrets were safe with them as theirs were with him. Pansy’s mouth made a small ‘O’ as she watched Viktor kiss Granger. She looked at him nervously and sat up straight and held his hand tight in support.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if she was holding onto his hand so tightly because she knew if she let go he may make a scene and rip the couple apart or if she too, needed the support.</p><p>He quickly averted his eyes as if he were bored and relaxed when no one else noticed his little outburst. Not that being an elemental was a bad thing in his estimation, he just knew that he had to be careful until he had his own Rite in June so he could unlock his full potential and learn to control his gift. He couldn’t wait since Granger had hers she did look slightly older than him even though he still towered over her.</p><p>It didn’t help his ire when he saw The-Boy-Who-Should-Leave-His-Possessions-Alone escorting Granger to the dance floor. He just hoped that the outburst the entire school witnessed a week ago wouldn’t be repeated. He then saw Viktor standing before them. Viktor plucked a flask from his robes and took a deep pull. Draco could smell the Firewhiskey from where he sat as Viktor took another large gulp while watching Granger and Potter on the dance floor. Draco’s attention was taken away from the two on the dance floor when he saw Kai storm over, he looked angry and worried.</p><p>Kai growled under his breath and he nudged Viktor in the arm, “What did he want with Mia?”</p><p>Viktor’s gaze slid over to Kai’s for a moment before he looked back at the pair, “he asked for a dance.”</p><p>Kai folded his arms across his chest and glared at Potter, “He better not hurt her, I’ll kill him.”</p><p>Draco stood up and let go of Pansy’s hand, “Krum, do you mind if I interrupt them? I would like to speak to Granger and apologize for cursing her in the hallway last week.”</p><p>Viktor raised a brow at him and looked at Kai who nodded his head, “I see no veason not to,” Viktor answered him before taking another drink.</p><p>Straightening his tie, Draco stalked across the floor determined to speak to Granger and let her know how their relationship had changed and he was answering her call.</p><p>Draco had to hide his pleasure when he tapped Potter on the shoulder interrupting his dance with Granger.  Potter seemed to hold Granger tighter, pulling her against him as he hissed at him, “What do you want, Malfoy?”</p><p>“I was simply coming over to ask Granger for the pleasure of a dance,” he paused for a moment meeting Granger’s eyes before moving closer to her, “She is family after all and I would like to make amends with her.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Harry. We can finish this conversation later,” Granger’s voice was soft and Draco’s body tightened in anticipation.</p><p>Potter looked at Draco for a moment and narrowed his eyes before reluctantly releasing Hermione, “We can sit on the train together and talk, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course,” Granger responded squeezing his shoulder for a moment before she placed her hand in Draco’s waiting hand. A thrill raced down his spine and he tightened his hand reflexively. He took in her scent, it was cedar and pine smoke. It reminded him of a blazing fire on Christmas. She felt like… Home.</p><p>Having Granger in his arms finally seemed to calm the uneasiness that flared inside Draco when she was in the arms of another. He knew that Theo fancied her as well, and that didn’t bother him for some reason. He knew he was a possessive prick and hated to share anything he considered his. After reading the letter he knew that she would have to join with four elementals and while it did bother him slightly at the thought of her giving attention to anyone but him, it didn’t flare his rage as it normally would surprisingly.</p><p>“You wanted to speak to me?” Granger asked, trying to keep Draco at arm's length.</p><p>Letting out a small huff, Draco pulled her closer than what was less than socially acceptable and glided across the floor with her tight against him towards the double doors to the Great Hall. He knew there was a small alcove just outside the door where he could speak to her alone. “Yes, I did,” he responded, meeting her eyes, never looking away as he continued to move her expertly, “In a moment, love.”</p><hr/><p>Dark eyes watched as Draco steered Miss Gran-Grindelwald out of the Great Hall. He didn’t know what his god-son was about but suspected it had to do with his element. When he’d shown Draco that he too was an elemental, he felt their kinship deepen. There was a bond between them that hadn’t existed until just recently and Severus thought it all had to do with Hermione. He felt some of the same stirrings when he was near Theo Nott.</p><p>Being an elemental was both a blessing and a curse, but the same could be said with being a wizard growing up muggle. Life was a series of checks and balances, being something <em>more, </em> magically just added a new dimension.</p><p>He’d watched avidly as Hermione made her first appearance in the Great Hall. She was… there were no words to accurately describe her. Beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite were running through his mind and on the tip of his tongue. But they still felt flat. He’d felt when she smiled at Viktor Krum, like a knife to the chest. He’d wanted that smile to be his. He knew it was wrong to desire his student and he cursed himself in a thousand different ways.</p><p>He’d felt that first connection when he braved the ley lines that day last June in Dumbledore’s office. He felt whenever her magic would swell and she would unsuccessfully try to rein it in. All he would have to do is lightly touch her and she would calm. At first, he thought he could keep their interactions on the same level of mentorship, but as time went on he realized it would be impossible.</p><p>Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He mentally groaned, he knew of only one person that could find him anywhere.</p><p>“Severus, my boy! I see you’re being as broody as ever, skulking in the shadows,” Albus said jovially, his blue eyes twinkling madly.</p><p>“How else am I to catch the horny little blighters if I can’t conceal myself, Headmaster?” he returned snarkily. Albus just ‘hmm’d’ before commenting.</p><p>“Miss Granger is looking quite grown-up tonight, isn’t she? If it hadn’t been known that she grew up in the muggle world, most would assume she was raised pure-blood, don’t you think, Severus? I also couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be near whenever there is a need. Why is that?”</p><p>Severus could feel Albus trying to press on his mind, but his shields remained firm. There was no way that he would allow the old fool more ammunition against him. It was bad enough he took and used his vow to Lily for his own ends. He refused to allow Hermione to become tangled any deeper in Albus’ web. Though she was already a piece on Albus’ giant chessboard, her moves would remain a mystery for as long as possible.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Headmaster. But you must excuse me, I need to patrol the corridors for delinquents.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Mustn’t let the students have any fun. What’s the harm in a little kiss beneath the mistletoe?” Albus murmured.</p><p>“Your and my idea of fun are as vastly different as the Arctic and Sahara Desert, Albus. And it’s not the kiss itself that’s harmful, it’s what that little kiss could lead too, that I’m trying to prevent. Good evening, sir.” Severus whirled about, his cloak billowing as he left the ball. He thought he saw Albus’ eyes flash with some unknown emotion, but dismissed it. He needed to make sure nothing happened to Hermione.  </p><hr/><p>Hermione bristled at Draco as he led her out of the ball and opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it, her eyes roaming over the crowd of people before they settled back to his and narrowed. Her hand curled around his shoulder, gripping him with force.</p><p>Draco was no fool, he knew if he weren’t wearing his dress robes she would have left claw marks. Images of Granger writhing beneath him flitted in his mind, her small hands would grip his back and her nails would dig into his flesh as he moved in her. Pleasure and pain rocked through him as his hips worked at a furious pace wringing her pleasure out of her, her cries of his name on her lips as he worked them to completion. He shook his head, as pleasant as that thought was, it wasn’t what he needed to think about right now. Maybe when he was in the shower, he would indulge in his little fantasy.</p><p>He gently shoved Granger into the alcove and put a little distance between them blocking her escape. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to the wall and snog the daylights out of her, making her forget Viktor, but he knew he would have to wait. They would be counterproductive for what he had in mind.</p><p>He leaned down using his greater height as an advantage and whispered, “I know what you are, Granger.”</p><p>Her scent surrounded him and he wanted to groan in pleasure. She smelled so sweet and inviting like cedar and pine, overlain by the freesia perfume she’d used for the evening. He knew he could become lost in her scent.</p><p>Granger let out a scoff and pressed her back against the wall, “That’s old news, Malfoy. Everyone knows who I am now, and the name isn’t Granger, it's Grindlewald,” her hands came up and pressed against his chest trying to get him to move back. Her belly fluttered, though she couldn’t really tell if it was in pleasure or dread that he was so close. She looked at his lips and thought, ‘<em> I wonder what his kiss is like?’ </em></p><p>Draco grabbed her wrist in one hand, his other trailing down her arm, he felt his fingertips buzz as he touched her and he saw her shiver, her eyes becoming unfocused as they stared at his face, his lips specifically. He fought the smirk that wanted to bloom, she could feel the same pull he did.</p><p>Granger blinked and shook her head, “Let me go, Malfoy. My date is waiting for me.”</p><p>Draco didn’t budge as she shoved against him harder. He squeezed her wrist gently and smirked down at her, “I didn’t say who, I said <em> what </em>.”</p><p>That got her attention. She pursed her lips as she glared up at him. He thought she looked adorable. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy, but this dance is over!” she snarled in a low voice as she tried once again to shove her way past him.</p><p>“I’ll say when this dance is over, Hermione. If you give me a moment I can prove it to you,” Draco hissed, walking her backward until her back once again pressed against the wall. “Stop fighting me witch, can’t you tell I’m trying to help you? Be an ally?”</p><p>Draco looked frustrated at Hermione's continued obstinance.  He could feel his temper spike and his skin feel hot. He looked down at his hand and saw small flames begin to dance along his flesh. "Would you just listen to me? I'm trying to say that I'm one too! I'm an elemental! Look!" and he raised his hand in front of her face showing the flames dancing on, but not burning his hand.</p><p>Granger’s mouth parted for a moment and then snapped shut. She looked from his hand and then back at him with a glare, “It was you, you’re the one who outed me!”</p><p>“What? No, no I did no such thing!” he hissed fiercely back at her and grabbed her chin with his free hand, his flames flicking out. “I admit that Theo and I found your letter from your grandfather but I swear on my magic, that we didn’t speak to that rabid woman about anything. We were alone in a hidden passageway while we read it.”</p><p>“If you didn’t tell her, then tell me who did, Malfoy?”</p><p>“You forget that there was other information in that letter that bitch didn’t report on. I swear on my <em> Life </em>that we didn’t tell anyone and that we were alone when we did. If I outed you, why would I leave that important fact out?”</p><p>“It’s true, Granger,” Theo said joining the couple in the alcove. He looked at her with a guarded expression and tried to move beside Draco so he could speak to Granger without anyone overhearing them. “I’m the one who found your letter. I had thought it was an assignment when I found it,” he lied smoothly. He would never tell her that he saw her grandfather’s name on the letter. He didn’t want her to hex his bollocks off, thank you very much.</p><p>“Fine,” she snapped at the pair, “I believe you, but I want my letter back.”</p><p>“Kai has it,” Draco said, smoothly releasing her wrists now that she had stopped struggling.</p><p>Tilting her chin up she gave them both a once over and gave them a curt nod, “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my date.”</p><p>Theo and Draco stepped to each side and let their little witch through. As she passed Draco grabbed her hand and gave it a small tug, “Just remember Hermione that both Theo and I have heard your call and we plan on answering it and soon so be prepared.”</p><p>Draco laughed as Granger yanked her hand free, fury in her eyes as she left them standing there. He was going to enjoy the chase but she had been warned and there was no escaping him and Theo, not when her call was so strong.</p><hr/><p>Hermione, frazzled from her <em>dance </em>with Draco made her way back into the Great hall but froze for a moment at seeing who was waiting for her. She wanted to walk by the person who was waiting, leaning against the wall with Harry.</p><p>Ron looked up when she stepped out from the shadows and frowned at her as she neared them, “Everything alright, Mione? Harry told me you were dancing with Malfoy one minute and then you were gone the next. So we came to try and find you.”</p><p>Hermione stopped in front of the pair and looked to her left as Theo and Draco stepped out of the alcove and gave her a meaningful look. She wanted to roll her eyes at them, she could feel a headache begin to form. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with.</p><p>“Everything alright here, Granger?” Malfoy asked, giving her a smug look, his brow arched high and a smirk on his lips. He even had the audacity to lick those lips as if tasting something. But she could also see the concern in his and Theo’s eyes.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes she answered in a clipped tone, her wand hand itching to hex him, “Perfectly fine, Malfoy. I’m speaking to my <em>best friends.</em> You’ve said what you wanted to say, please move along.<em>” </em></p><p>Draco glared at Harry and Ron before looking back at her, “They didn’t seem all that supportive before, are you sure they’re still your <em> best friends </em>?”</p><p>“Sod off, Malfoy!” Ron had his wand out pointing it at him and stepped closer to him, tugging on Hermione’s arm moving her behind him.</p><p>“Enough,” Hermione snapped, shrugging off Ron’s hold. She was sick of all the posturing. She was at her wit's end with all this testosterone flying about. She turned to Draco saying, “You and Nott can leave, I’m perfectly fine speaking to them. I don’t need your protection.”</p><p>Malfoy gave a warning glare toward Harry and Ron before he gave her a small nod and nodded for Theo to follow him.</p><p>Hermione leaned her head against the wall looking up at the high ceilings wishing this night would end already. She was having a perfectly fine evening before Malfoy had to go ruin it, and then there was Ron who was watching Malfoy walk away, his wand still in his hand.</p><p>“I could have handled that, Ron, but thank you.”</p><p>Ron turned slowly, his arms falling to his side, “Harry said I should speak to you and…” his words trailed off looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Shaking her head she stepped into Ron and embraced him, “I’m sorry, I should have told you,” she whispered in a low voice.</p><p>He patted her back stiffly and Hermione stepped back feeling like she hugged a dead fish. He remained stiff and his eyes were constantly shifting about, not meeting hers. She was well aware there was a possible blow-up coming with Ron, she just wished he would’ve saved it for a different day other than tonight. Maybe on the ride back to London, but no, it wasn’t to be as she saw his face begin to redden.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us? Why all the secrecy? I thought we were your best friends?” Ron asked, his voice getting louder and louder with each word.</p><p>Looking around and seeing that no one was paying attention to them Hermione shushed him, “I know, I know I should’ve told you. I tried, I really did, but this year has been...difficult. Someone put Harry’s name in the Goblet and I’ve been trying to adjust and I just couldn’t find the words.”</p><p>“We said no more secrets,” Ron huffed, looking down fiddling with the Chudley Cannons badge she purchased him for Christmas. With each twist of the badge, his robes would change colour and style. She thought it a brilliant gift considering Ron has been mortified with his dress robes his mother had sent.</p><p>Raising her hand she placed it over Ron’s and he stilled and looked slowly at her, “I know. I can only say sorry so many times, Ronald. I love you, I love you and Harry with everything I am. You two <em>are</em> my best friends, and just because my lineage has changed, I hoped that wouldn’t change everything,” she bit her lip and removed her hand and took a step back. “I was just afraid that you would think...I know my grandfather is not a good man. I-I was afraid that people would look at me like I was just like him. That his actions would become my actions. I know it’s stupid when said aloud, but it was how I felt.”</p><p>Ron let out a snort and Harry elbowed him sharply.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to think it would change me! I’m still the same Hermione that you know and depend on. The one that will make you do your homework, or tell you how silly your harebrained schemes are.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you look awfully chummy with that Rosier guy and Krum,” Ron groused, his face wrinkling in disgust. “And don’t even get me started on you talkin’ to a bunch of slimy Slytherins. Speaking of, why were you hiding in the shadows with Malfoy and Nott?”</p><p>Hermione ignored his second question and answered the first, “That <em> Rosier </em>guy is my cousin, and if you must know he’s Viktor’s best friend. I’m sure that’s the only reason he asked me to the ball.”</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes at her, “I don’t think that was the only reason. You two looked awfully cosy earlier,” he said in a low growl, his face turning a florid red. “He didn’t kiss you, did he?”</p><p>Hermione let out an angry huff and stomped her foot, “That, Ronald Weasley, is none of your business. We’re talking about keeping secrets from each other, not about my date. Yes, my grandfather is Gellert Grindelwald. Yes, I spoke to some Slytherins tonight. Why can’t I just let loose and have fun for a change? Why do I always have to be the voice of reason? Why do I always have to be transparent, to only be spoken to when there is a problem in an essay?</p><p>“I didn’t choose any of this, Ron. I’m trying my best to keep my head afloat with all these changes, and I would think that you would be a bit more supportive. But maybe that’s asking too much,” she took a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry again in front of either of them. He, especially, didn't deserve her tears. “This right here is why I didn’t have the nerve to tell you, knowing you would start laying accusations at my feet. Do you honestly think that I wanted all of this? When you can grow up and be a real <em>supportive</em> friend, you know where to find me.”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer she stormed off not wanting to get into a more heated argument with Ronald Billius Weasley. He would accept her or he wouldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is home for the holidays and there are some visitors she didn't think she would have to deal with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! I want to wish everyone one a happy Mother's day! It doesn't matter if you're a mother to rug-rats or fur-babies, I hope this day finds you well.</p><p>Anyway, I want to thank everyone who've read and reviewed the last chapter. Myella and I hope you enjoy this next installment. It's the longest one yet. As always, please don't forget to review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>End of December 1994</h1><p><br/>Hermione shifted in her seat. She’d been called once again to the headmaster’s office. It was becoming tedious. It also didn’t help that Hermione suspected the Headmaster of having his own agenda. When she first read about him in Hogwarts: A History, she idolized him. He defeated the darkest wizard of all time, Gellert Grindelwald. But what the history books left out, was that Albus Dumbledore was just as bad if not worse than her grandfather. She forced herself to pay attention to the Headmaster and his questions, “How have you been doing? Are you adjusting alright?”  Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle at Hermione as he sipped his tea.</p><p>Today the student body would be leaving for home for their winter break. She’d been in the middle of packing when the message reached her via her head of house. After reading her grandfather’s letter and some of his journal entries, she was leery of just what Professor Dumbledore was up to.  She decided to err on the side of caution.</p><p>“Things are...going well,” she said slowly. She played with the cup in her hands. She didn’t want to drink it, knew it would be rude to refuse to accept. She knew from experience that she wouldn’t enjoy his efforts. The last cup of tea the Headmaster had prepared for her was so sweet as to be unpalatable, she didn’t want to risk the tooth decay or any other insidious addition, not that she thought he would try to poison her. But still.</p><p>Of course, she had no proof of such things but her grandmother had taught her to be mindful when someone offered you any food or beverages. She also had Hermione start dosing herself with Veritaserum to build up a tolerance. Though she knew she could fool the potion, as long as she felt she was telling the truth to whatever question was asked of her. And with the added benefit of her Occlumency shields, she had no doubt she could keep her secrets safe.</p><p>At first, it had shocked her to learn the varied nuances of Pure-blood society. The rules were daunting and if she were being honest with herself, downright terrifying. Someone you knew and thought could trust could slip something in your food or drink to kill you, or worse, know your secrets exposing them for the world to see. She’d questioned her grandmother why someone knowing her secrets would be worse than death and Vinda had laughed at her. Secrets were power if you knew enough secrets you had power. Her grandmother told her that is how most pure-bloods played the game. This wasn’t the first time Hermione wondered <em>why </em> Hogwarts didn’t offer pure-blood etiquette classes for muggle-borns. They were all losing a game they had no idea they were playing.  </p><p>“I saw you and Harry dancing during the ball. I hope you were able to patch things up? He’s been under a tremendous amount of stress and knowing that he has allies would be a benefit to him.” Hermione snorted to herself, Harry is stressed? It was Harry who accused her of betrayal for not telling him of her change in circumstance. He attacked her. Her loyalty should be unquestioned, but that was exactly what Professor Dumbledore was doing.</p><p>Hermione blinked, pulled out of her musings, and decided to answer in the most benign way possible. “I think he was in shock when he read that article. My hope is that we can talk more on the way home. Make sure there is no additional misunderstanding, sir.”</p><p>For a moment Hermione saw disappointment flash in Dumbledore’s eyes. She kept the small smile on her lips to not tip him off that she had witnessed it. It confirmed in her mind that the ‘doddering old fool’ act was just that, an act and he had an agenda he didn’t want to be known.</p><p>Dumbledore sighed and placed his cup on his desk, “I know things have been difficult for you, my dear. As you know, I was close friends with your grandparents. I wanted you to know that if you have any problems you can come to me. I always have a willing ear.”</p><p>‘<em>Not bloody likely.’ </em>Hermione thought before she said with a smile, “I appreciate that Professor. My grandmother has been lovely and so has my cousin. We are slowly coming together as a family. It will still take some adjusting, but I’m happy.”</p><p>“Have you heard from your grandfather?” Dumbledore asked as he leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers against his lips.</p><p>Hermione’s heartbeat picked up and felt the tickling feeling in her head. She had felt this sensation before when someone was trying to access her thoughts. Hermione quickly filled her head with thoughts about the assignment she had in ancient runes and the books she would have to purchase over the winter hols. She wanted to work on her essay during her break. Her mind had the natural ability to block her darkest secrets, but not the thoughts on the surface. She just knew that if the tiniest thread of thought to things she wanted to remain hidden was present, anyone would be able to follow that thread and bypass her shields. She couldn’t take that risk.</p><p>She breathed in relief when the sensation disappeared and his brows furrowed slightly as he studied her. She knew then her ruse had worked. Brushing her hand down her muggle jeans she offered him a sad smile, “I received a letter from him after I arrived at my grandmother’s estate. It was just an introduction though. He did hint that he would like for me to correspond with him, but...”</p><p>It was a half-truth, she wanted to keep Dumbledore at arm’s length at least until she could determine where the actual truth lay. She’d once looked up to him as an example of what a powerful wizard, a <em> good </em>wizard should be. That image was quickly becoming tarnished. She was never one to take the words of others as a blanket statement and accept whatever was said about someone’s faults. Everyone had them and she knew that her grandparents had a sordid history with Dumbledore, so their opinion of the wizard in front of her could be skewed. She would much prefer to form her own opinions.</p><p>She let out a small sigh and shook her head feigning confusion. “I’m not entirely sure I <em> want </em>to know him. I’ve read about him, the darkness he has as well as the evil things he’s done. I know that he’s my grandfather and I can’t help that, but maybe in time the name Grindelwald will be associated with good things instead of fear.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I can understand your hesitance and I think you’re right keeping your distance from him, he may very well twist events from the past and cause you confusion.” Dumbledore stood, rounded the desk, and offered Hermione his arm, “Come, I’ll escort you to the courtyard. We wouldn’t want you to miss the train, now would we?” his eyes sparkled especially bright and Hermione offered a slight smile in return.</p><p>She slipped her arm through his and kept her mind on benign things knowing that sometimes people could read thoughts with a mere touch. She didn’t know if the Headmaster had such an ability. She didn’t want to take the chance.</p><p>They made their way down to the entrance hall, students rushing back and forth making sure they had everything they wanted to take home. Greetings and salutations were exchanged in passing. Once reaching the entrance hall, Dumbledore paused before he reached the door, looked down at Hermione with a serious expression. “Dark times are ahead of us, Miss Grindelwald. I would like for you to think about where your loyalties lay. Don’t let your grandmother or grandfather pressure you and change who you are.”</p><p>Hermione blinked up at him, “Professor?”</p><p>Dumbledore let out a small huff of air before he spoke again, “The Dark Lord will return soon and Harry will need all the support he can get. I know the two of you are close and I want you to be mindful that Harry depends on you.  There may come a time that it would be best for all where some distance between the two of you is needed. At least until you truly get settled in with your grandmother and know where her loyalties are. If she’ll throw in her support to the Dark Lord when he returns, she may require that you follow her lead. I don’t want you to be hurt, my dear, or feel pressured to side with your grandmother and her dark views. As I said, if you need assistance please come to me and I can protect you.” his voice had lowered toward the end of his little speech and it felt menacing, like a command or a threat.</p><p>Hermione swallowed before she spoke, her voice the slightest bit tremulous, “T-thank you, Professor, I’m glad I know I have someone who’s still looking out for me.”</p><p>Dumbledore gave her an enigmatic smile and patted her hand before opening the door and leading her out to the carriages.</p><hr/><p>Hermione only had a moment to speak with Harry privately before Ron arrived in the train compartment. She confirmed the promise from Harry that he would arrive at her estate the day after Christmas with Sirius. Hermione gave him a hug and let out a sigh of relief not knowing how much she <em>needed </em> Harry to believe her and take her side. Knowing that Harry didn’t know where she lived, she told him that she would owl him soon with confirmation and time to arrive.</p><p>She felt an uneasiness as Ron sat across from the pair, his eyes shifting between the two. No words were exchanged, which Hermione was thankful for as she was sure it would degenerate into another fight. Soon they were joined by Ginny, Luna, and Neville ending their private contemplation. With time, Ron had relaxed in her presence when Luna had offered her sympathy about the article and asked if Hermione was alright and soon the others were offering her words of encouragement and support. Ginny even said that she’d written her mother to tell her to not condemn Hermione for things she has no control over. That the article was mostly lies meant to stir up drama. Hermione was thankful, but she would still be on her guard once reaching King’s Cross.</p><p>The rest of the trip was uneventful, they all spoke about their plans for the holidays, the Triwizard Tournament and finally, they relaxed and played several games of exploding snap to release some of the building tension that they all experienced thus far this school year. She was glad for the feeling of normalcy.</p><p>Hermione’s stomach fluttered in surprise when she exited the Hogwart Express and spotted her grandmother, Kai, <em> and </em> Viktor standing next to each other. Kai with a smug grin on his face and Viktor with a warm smile as they both waved her over. She hadn’t known that Viktor was joining them for the winter hols and wasn’t prepared to spend an extended amount of time with him. She wasn’t all that sure if he would try to kiss her again or if she even wanted him too.  </p><p>Not that she minded Viktor. She found him sweet and protective of her which she enjoyed, it was just she needed this time away from him. Her feelings were confused about him. She found him very handsome and he was very caring of her and seemed interested in her even when her teeth were far too big, her hair bushy and an uncontrollable mess on her head.  She was called a know-it-all swot by her peers, but he stayed by her side and growled at anyone that was disingenuous with her trying to use her for her knowledge or the fact that Viktor was close to her.</p><p>She also felt as if she were <em>betraying </em>someone with her continued association with Viktor, who; she didn’t know. It was just a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. She wasn’t committed to anyone and was free to date anyone she pleased, however whenever she was in close proximity to Viktor it just felt wrong. There was also an emptiness inside of her when he held her hand or held her. The kiss had been nice, but it didn’t make any sparks fly. She did feel the fluttering in her stomach when he kissed her, but she’d <em>thought </em>when someone kissed you, you would feel <em>more. </em> A fire, burning, desire. Something other than just a pleasant warmth, a warmth you’d feel from a friend.</p><p>Maybe she read too many romance novels and they exaggerated. She decided not to worry about it right now and hoped in time she would understand why she felt so conflicted. She was in no rush to have an intimate relationship with anyone even though she did have those <em>urges </em>which she took care of herself. She was considered an adult in the wizarding world now with her Rite being successful, however, that didn’t negate the fact she wasn’t ready for more from anyone. She wanted to feel something more than mere attraction to someone before she shagged them.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the trio and gave them a small wave as she weaved in between the bodies on the platform. Her head turned to the left when Mrs Weasley called her name, gaining her attention. Knowing it would be considered rude to ignore her, she held her hand up to let her grandmother know she would be a moment and made her way over to the Weasley family who was all gathered, even Mr Weasley.</p><p>“Hermione, dear, we read that horrid article in the paper, how are you doing?” Mrs Weasley asked as she fussed over Hermione and pulled her into a hug. “Oh my, have you been eating? You’re far too thin.”</p><p>Hermione had been shocked by the woman’s actions considering the cold shoulder she received when she arrived at the Burrow this past summer and the howler she’d received after the article. But then remembered that Ginny had written and refuted almost everything the article included. Still feeling cautious she answered, “I’m adjusting slowly, thank you, Mrs Weasley.”</p><p>Molly pulled her back at arm’s length and studied her, a frown marring her freckled face,  “Yes, well, Harry and Ginny sent us letters informing us that things have been difficult for you,” she said and pursed her lips, “you can join us at the Burrow for Christmas if you wish, you know you’re always welcome in our home.”</p><p>“I appreciate the offer but, my grandmother and my cousin told me we have plans.”</p><p>Molly frowned while looking over at Vinda and back down at Hermione, “Yes, well, I understand, but the offer still stands, love.”</p><p>Hermione smiled and pulled Molly back for another hug and whispered, “Thank you. Your support means the world to me,” she felt a bit vindictive after she said that as Mrs Weaseley stiffened slightly.</p><p>Molly hugged her tighter for a moment and pulled back, her fingers running through Hermione’s hair, “You’ll be alright, love. Just know we are always here for you,” she smiled, and then she blinked and looked at her husband, “Authur, did you remember Hermione’s gift?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes, right,” Authur rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small package and handed it to Hermione. Molly smiled down at her as she waved her wand and the package enlarged.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione looked down at the package, feeling the weight knowing all too well it would be her custom made Weasley jumper. She honestly didn’t think she would receive one this year but was pleased to have another one to add to her collection.</p><p>“Now, you don’t want to keep them waiting,” Molly said.</p><p>“I hope you have a Happy Christmas,” Hermione said as she gave Molly and the rest of the Weasley’s including Harry a hug before she left. She wondered as she made her way across the station if the change in Mrs Weasley’s attitude was also in part due to the gift Hermione sent them for Christmas.</p><p>She knew the Weasleys didn’t have a lot of money so she sent them funds for a large extravagant dinner along with a new china set, telling them it was for all the times she spent at the Burrow with them enjoying Mrs Weasley’s delicious cooking. She wanted to extend an olive branch to the woman even though she had been harsh with Hermione due to the article.</p><p>When Hermione was finally able to make her way to her grandmother, Vinda raised a perfect brow looking her up and down shaking her head making a quiet tsking sound. “Honestly, Mia? Denim trousers? How positively Muggle.”</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but grin as she hugged her grandmother tight. She knew that her grandmother hated it when she wore her muggle clothing but she was raised as a muggle and was not about to let that go. It was part of who she was and wasn’t about to change her habits now and fit inside a pureblood box just to appease the dictates of a skewed society. She would dress appropriately when the occasion called for it, but that was the best she would offer for now and Hermione thought she was being very generous.</p><p>Kai grabbed her arm when Hermione pulled away from VInda, “I’ll side-along with Mia, grandmother. I'll meet you and Viktor there.”</p><p>He didn’t give their grandmother a chance to answer before he apparated them away with a loud crack.</p><p>Hermione hissed at Kai swatting at his arm and leaned over placing her hands on her knees as nausea rolled through her when they arrived in the foyer. “You could have warned me!”</p><p>“And ruin the fun?” Kai chuckled as he pulled at her arm to stand, tugging her towards her bedroom, “I just wanted a moment alone with you before grandmother arrives with Viktor.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you for warning me, <em>cousin,” </em>Hermione grumbled as he pulled her through the estate to her suite and closed the door.  </p><p>Kai leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest, “He likes you, you know.”</p><p>Hermione walked over to the couch and threw herself down, putting her arm over her eyes with a groan, “I know,” she said quietly, “I like him too, but we live so far apart and he’s a Quidditch star and is going back to playing professionally when he graduates this year. We really don’t have a lot in common. It’s all very confusing.”</p><p>Kai lifted her feet as he sat down at the end of the couch placing her feet in his lap removing her shoes, tossing them to the side, “I know, just enjoy his company while you can, yeah?” he said with a shrug.</p><p>Hermione lifted her arm and looked at her cousin, “Are you suggesting that I shag him?”</p><p>His eyes snapped to her and he frowned, “Sweet Circe, Mia. NO! I don’t want you to <em> shag </em> anyone until you’re at least forty, maybe fifty.”</p><p>Hermione let out a small giggle and covered her eyes again and listened to Kai grumble under his breath about locking her up in a tower so no one could touch her. “Relax Kai, I have no intentions of shagging Viktor or anyone, I was just teasing you.”</p><p>Kai shoved her feet off his lap and loomed over her, one hand on the back of the couch, and the other next to her head. Hermione felt his breath brush against her arm and moved it once again and cracked an eye open meeting his blue eyes, “You best keep it that way,” he said in a low voice and flicked her forehead before he straightened out and walked to her door to leave.</p><p>“Prat!” Hermione yelled as he left.  </p><hr/><p>There was a whirlwind of activity leading up to Christmas, but Hermione could feel melancholy begin to set in at night. She knew it had to do with the absence of her parents. It’d been just the three of them for so long. They had established traditions that she wanted to acknowledge and participate in. But also didn’t want to offend and ignore her grandmother’s efforts. She plastered on a smile and enjoyed the family time she had with her grandmother,  Kai, and even Viktor. Presents were handed out, elf-made wine was consumed and a delicious meal was enjoyed, but it didn’t stop the ache in her heart. After dinner, she excused herself early telling her grandmother she had a headache that she would join them for breakfast in the morning.</p><p>She could tell that her grandmother was worried about her but she didn’t want to break down and make her grandmother feel uncomfortable about the situation. It wasn’t her fault that her parents now had no idea who Hermione was, she knew that the blame laid squarely on her shoulders, or rather her magic.</p><p>On Boxing day, she woke early still feeling the residual pain and decided to celebrate the day as she would with her parents. Each Boxing day her parents would take her ice-skating and have hot chocolate. She felt the need to honour the tradition that her parents had with her since she was a little girl.</p><p>Hermione had rushed through her shower and got ready for the day picking out her riding outfit. She would take her horse, Mystery, to the small pond on the edge of the estate, certain that it should be frozen over by this time of year, and if not? Maybe she could work on her elemental powers and reinforce the ice. Digging through her closet for her ice-skates she pulled them out and on an impulse grabbed her small <em>boom box</em>. She loved ice-skating to Tchaikovsky and Bach.</p><p>Kai had been curious about the boom box when he first noticed it and she explained that it was much like the wizarding wireless except it didn’t run off magic but batteries and it could play cassettes and CDs. He sniffed at the cassettes and wrinkled his nose and tossed them back in the box. He’d been fascinated by the silver compact discs and was amazed by the quality of sound they produced. She’d forgotten all about it until she saw it shoved under the racks of clothes hidden from view.</p><p>Taking out her untraceable wand she flicked her wrist and shrunk her skates and radio before stuffing them in her vest pocket heading downstairs to see her grandmother before she headed out for the morning. Today Harry and Sirius would arrive for their talk and she wanted to be in the right frame of mind for that particular conversation. Over the past several months her grandfather had warned her about Dumbledore. She wanted to tell Harry everything about what she learned, but she decided to hold back that piece of information until she was certain that Harry could occlude his thoughts. She would have to ask Sirius if he could before she shared too much.</p><p>The estate was quiet as she traversed the hallways towards the smaller solarium off the kitchen where they often ate breakfast. There were no boisterous noises coming from Kai as he told their grandmother stories of his time at Durmstrang and she shuddered thinking of the tales he might share with their grandmother about Hermione at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Good morning, grandmother,” Hermione said in a quiet voice, her boots making a small clicking noise against the polished marble floor as she entered the room. Looking around the room Hermione noticed that her grandmother was alone. “Where’s Kai and Viktor?”</p><p>Vinda lowered the Daily Prophet and smiled at Hermione as she sat across from her, “The boys were up late. Kai invited two of his friends over late last night. He hoped to have a pick-up Quidditch game today.”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose as she grabbed a piece of toast, “I can’t believe Kai bought me a broom.”</p><p>Vinda laughed and set the paper to the side, “Yes, well, he had hoped that you would be able to join him in playing I suppose.”</p><p>“I loath flying.”</p><p>“He knows, he thinks he can convince you at some point. You know how stubborn he can be.”</p><p>Hermione gave a small snort taking a bite of her toast. She was thoughtful for a moment as she chewed wondering if she should ask permission to go ice-skating or just tell her grandmother she was going. She didn’t want to set a precedent of having to seek permission when she did something, her parents had trusted her judgment, and Hermione was often alone when her parents had to work. She was so used to being on her own and taking care of herself it was odd for her to change her ways and <em>ask </em>to do something.</p><p>“Grandmother,” Hermione said slowly, “I wanted you to know that I was going to take Mystery out for a ride this morning.”</p><p>“I figured as much when you came down with your riding outfit on dear,” Vinda said with a smile.</p><p>Hermione looked down at herself and gave a small laugh, “Yes, I’m sure that <em> was </em> a dead giveaway, but I also wanted to let you know I planned on going to the pond and maybe do some ice-skating.”</p><p>“Ice-skating?”</p><p>“Yes, Mum and papa used to take me every Boxing day,” Hermione explained as fast as she could feeling the lump in her throat start to form. She looked out the large windows watching the sun peek over the horizon and tried to keep her face smooth but she could feel the sting in her eyes as tears pricked at them.</p><p>Hermione looked back at her grandmother and blinked back her tears when she felt her grandmother place a hand on top of hers with a gesture of comfort. “It’s okay to miss them, Mia. I don’t think any less of you that you do.”</p><p>At that moment all Hermione could do was nod and brush the tears from her eyes. Her grandmother gave a sympathetic pat on the hand and continued to speak, “I’ll see you when you return but be mindful of the time, your Professor is bringing your friends over here to speak to you at ten and Narcissa will be coming over to have luncheon with us.”</p><p>Not able to stomach any more breakfast Hermione gulped down her tea in a very unladylike fashion and stood kissing her grandmother on her cheek and to bid her farewell. She needed to leave before she broke completely.</p><hr/><p>Theo leaned back on the couch, his arms stretched out on the back, his leg crossed over his knee. On the outside, he was the very picture of indolence.  On the inside, however, he was anything but. He’d arrived at the Rosier estate last night with Draco after Kai invited them over to spend a few days during the holiday. He was looking forward to a pick-up Quidditch game and frivolity, not to mention possibly getting closer to Hermione.</p><p>He remembered when he arrived at the estate, his magic flared and he could sense her, but not her exact location. When they all trudged up the stairs towards Kai’s suite he could smell the scent of her, like a spring breeze with hints of freesia and some exotic flower he couldn’t name. Looking around the hallway he didn’t see her, but the pull became stronger with each step and he knew that she was close by.</p><p>Kai had waved them further down the hall asking Viktor to show them to his room while he went onto his cousin’s room and knocked, the door had opened and Kai disappeared for a moment before reemerging. Theo’s stomach clenched when her scent brushed against his senses as Kai closed the door after leaving her room. He’d been disappointed that he hadn’t had a look inside, instantly chastising himself for thinking such a thing. That was her sanctuary and he didn’t know her well enough to tread on it.</p><p>He would change that soon.</p><p>The little swot that was like an itch under his skin, annoying him and intriguing him all at once. He’d felt so envious of Viktor, having had the privilege of tasting her lips. He wanted to know if they were as sweet as he imagined. He never in his life fancied a bird as much as he did her. He was consumed with thoughts of her.</p><p>He yearned for her, his dreams coming more persistent each day that passed. He spoke to Draco about it, privately of course, and Draco was suffering the same thing. Constant dreams of <em>her</em>, always her calling out to them some of them turning downright <em>erotic</em>. He’d lost count of how many times he’d awoken to damp sheets and nightclothes. If he didn’t know they were dreams he would have thought they were real. They felt so real to him. He wanted them to be <em>real</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Merlin, I will answer her bloody call soon. If I don’t, I could very well run mad. </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t eat breakfast this morning in Kai’s suite, his mind on a constant loop around Granger.</p><p>Granger, Granger, Granger, <em> Hermione. </em></p><p>Theo was wrenched from his thoughts as he heard Draco ask Kai, “Are you going to work at the Ministry when you graduate?”</p><p>Kai made a choking sound and shook his head. He cleared his throat and looked at them all seriously before he spoke, “No, the Ministry is not for me. Grandmother has several businesses I could head, but it just depends on certain...things.”</p><p>Theo didn’t miss the way Kai’s eyes flicked to Krum and the frown that Krum wore. He was curious about what that look meant but knew better than to ask.</p><p>Draco laughed a little, “I can understand, I just thought that is why you moved to England.”</p><p>“No, we moved here because it’s closer to Hogwarts for Mia, and this will be Mia’s estate once she graduates so grandmother thought it would be beneficial for us to live here so Mia would be comfortable when she inherited it.”</p><p>Theo furrowed his brows and pursed his lips deep in thought. He knew what Draco was thinking. Her estate is close to their own. Theo hid his smug smile at the possibilities of being close to Granger, so close in fact he could see her estate from his own.</p><p>“Now. Are you blokes ready for a game?” Kai asked, leaning forward giving him and Draco a wicked grin.</p><p>Theo feigned enthusiasm as he followed the others out of the room. While he didn’t hate Quidditch, he much preferred other less boisterous pursuits. But if it meant being close to Granger he would suffer through it. Maybe she would come out and watch them? If he could just see her maybe he would start feeling better and not feel this deep ache.</p><p>“What about my Mia?” Viktor asked, grabbing Kai by the arm once they were on their way.</p><p>Theo’s hackles rose to hear the Bulgarian refer to Granger as <em>his</em>, she was calling out to <em>him </em>and well, Draco, not Krum. His eyes slid over to Draco who had a scowl on his face staring at the back of Krum’s head. Theo was surprised that Krum didn’t feel the intensity of Draco’s stare.</p><p>“Let me go check and see if she wants to join us,” Kai said with a shrug walking towards her door. Looking over his shoulder he said with a grin, “Although I highly doubt she will. I’m surprised she didn’t beat me with the broom I gave her.”</p><p>Viktor chuckled and shook his head, “It vas quite entertaining vatching her chase you around the room. I vas surprised she hates flying so much.”</p><p>Draco snorted from behind him, a smug look on his face, “Granger has never done well with flying, she barely passed the class in our first year.”</p><p>Krum looked back at them giving them a nod, “She can fly vith me. I vouldn’t let her fall.”</p><p><em> ‘Oh no she bloody will not!’ </em>Theo seethed silently.</p><p>His hand twitched, wanting to hex Krum. He knew that Granger wouldn’t appreciate it but it would feel oh so good to knock Krum down a peg or two. Granger may have gone to the Yule Ball with the tosser but he couldn’t see her wanting a long term relationship with him. He was all muscle and brawn with no brains, whereas Granger was smart and...and...soft with womanly curves that deserved to be respected. He didn’t want Krum’s meaty paws anywhere near her.</p><p>She looked so beautiful when she arrived at the Yule Ball on that vacuous neanderthal’s arm that she took his breath away. She was grace and beauty personified, something he never imagined a swot like her could pull off. Salazar, when she’d smiled his stomach would flutter and an intense feeling of want washed over him. Before that day in the dungeon corridor her teeth were too large for her mouth and would overlap her lip, he’d always found it...cute.  Now she had the perfect smile. Though it really didn’t matter to him, either way, he still found her attractive.</p><p>They all stopped before Granger’s door, Kai paused before turning the knob and pushed it open. Theo looked at Draco for a moment before following Kai and Viktor into the room. They watched as Kai made his way to another closed door.</p><p>“You lot wait here while I go check on sleeping beauty. Don't be alarmed if you hear screaming, she’s not much of a morning person.” Theo took that moment to look around her room. The pale blue and creme walls were soft and muted making it feel welcoming. The bookshelves were stuffed with tomes and nicknacks of all shapes and sizes. He wanted to go over and inspect them to see what kind of things interested her but didn’t want to intrude more than he already had.</p><p>The sofas faced each other in front of the crackling fireplace, on the coffee table in between had a stack of parchment, one book opened that had elegant penmanship notated in the margins.   A goblin-made silver quill lay before her inkpot, and a rag still damp from cleaning off the tip. He held back a snort knowing that she was more than likely working on some assignment for school.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Just like I do.’ </em>
</p><p>He always secretly admired her. She matched his intelligence and was the top of all their classes. Everyone always became annoyed with her constant hand-waving in class but he understood why she did. She was trying to prove herself, prove her worth in the magical world. Every pure-blood looked down on her, even some half-bloods as well, all because they thought her blood was dirty and that she had no place in their world. It was a common rumour that muggle-borns only existed because they somehow stole the magic from someone else. How Theo wasn’t sure. And with Hermione, the rumour mill had been especially vicious. Saying that in order for her to be so proficient in magic she would have needed to steal the magic of several witches and wizards.  </p><p>But she hadn’t.</p><p>She was a pure-blood like him and deserved to be treated like respect. Although, now that he knew that she was it made him stop and think. What if there were other Mudbloods out there that were pure-bloods hiding in plain sight? In fact, why did blood purity really matter? It was power that made the witch or wizard. Just look at Crabbe and Goyle, they were as dumb as rocks, but because they were ‘pure’ all doors were open to them.</p><p>His thoughts turned from Granger to her friends, the very few she struggled to make. He couldn’t understand how she could tolerate Potter or Weasley. He’d watched how time after time they would barge into the library in a state of panic the day before an assignment was due and ask her for help. That help often consisted of Granger re-writing their work for them while they goofed off and eventually being kicked out of the library so she could finish their work and her own, in peace.</p><p>It also didn’t escape his notice either the way they often shunned her for the littlest infraction. Potter and Weasley always sticking together while treating her harshly. This year it was Granger who was stuck in the middle between the two tossers, each pulling on her for attention. It had annoyed him that she didn’t stand up for herself, not that he would say anything, she was, at the time, outwardly beneath his notice.</p><p>Then that morning Granger was forced to sit at the Slytherin table by Kai, who had fixed her a plate of food, insisting she eats. He’d wondered at the time why Kai would care. At the time he inexplicably felt his jealousy flare. He shouldn’t have cared, but he had. He didn’t understand at the time why Kai paid her special attention, the way his eyes would follow her throughout the day. He didn’t like it one bit but he was helpless to voice his ire.</p><p>He grimaced internally thinking of the dreadful moniker he used to call her. He only called her Mudblood in his mind, but guilt still ate at him. When the article came out his stomach dropped and felt instantly sick. It was later confirmed by Kai they were somehow responsible. They’d been the ones that spoke about the letters' contents. While it was assumed that they were alone at the time, it became very apparent it hadn’t been the case after the article made its rounds. He knew that Granger wouldn’t have inadvertently let it slip, especially to a notorious gossipmonger as Skeeter.</p><p>He’d watched her enter the Great Hall that day and it was obvious that she hadn’t heard yet by the smile on her face. The hall was quiet as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from her supposed friends. He remembered glancing at Draco before he heard Potter yell at her and throw his goblet, hitting her on the head. He’d had to hold himself back when it became known she was injured. He then remembered watching helplessly as Professor Snape had swept her up into his arms and carried her away. He’d wanted so badly to skin Potter alive...slowly and watch the git die a slow painful death.</p><p>He could still see the way she’d looked, so lost and pale her expression was one of shock and disbelief. He’d wanted to be the one to shelter her, tend her hurts. His magic raged, he’d felt like he was in the middle of a gale. It wasn’t until Draco placed a hand on his shoulder that he came back to himself and the wind died down. He’d looked around and saw that his magic had affected several in his vicinity.</p><p>He wanted to murder them all for repudiating her, even though he had done the same in the past. She didn’t deserve to be treated that way. She always offered a  helping hand to anyone who came to her, never turning her nose up at anyone who asked, not knowing how they spoke about her in private.</p><p>Later, when they entered the common room after breakfast everyone was talking about Granger, speculating if she’d always known. He knew, of course, she hadn’t because Kai had told them.</p><p>Blaise had joined them on the long sofa and was talking about Granger in a foul way, a way that he usually talked about anyone he wanted to bed going into detail what he would do to her. Crabbe and Goyle joining him with their own details about <em>fucking </em> her into submission and what her smart mouth was best used for. They only shut their mouths when Draco stood up and shot a hex at each of them making it known in no uncertain terms that Granger was off-limits.</p><p>Blaise shut his mouth after that, and so did everyone else in the common room who practically fled to class, weary of Draco knowing he <em>would </em>kick their asses if they continued on. That was the one thing about Draco, he never levelled empty threats, he always followed up with them if anyone didn’t heed his warning.</p><p>The week following the article’s release, Theo hadn’t seen her in any classes and he’d grown worried.  It was widely speculated if she left the school due to the scandal. He knew that wasn’t the case because he still felt the tickling sensation of her presence when he was near the Gryffindor common room. He would often go there with Draco even if there was no reason for them to be, just to feel closer to her.</p><p>Suddenly, Theo jumped, the picture of Granger vanishing from his mind like wisps of smoke when he heard Kai yell, “Tipsy!”</p><p>A small elf appeared with a small pop next to Kai, “Yes, Master Kai.”</p><p>“Where’s my cousin, where’s Mia?”</p><p>“The little miss be tellings the Mistress that she be goings to the pond on her horse twos hours ago.”</p><p>“What?” Kai growled.</p><p>The elf cringed back slightly, her ears quivering. Kai ran a hand through his hair and knelt in front of the small creature, “I’m sorry, Tipsy. I’m not mad at you, just my pigheaded cousin. You can go now, thank you.”</p><p>Tipsy gave a small nod and popped away.</p><p>Theo moved out of the way as Kai came barrelling towards them, storming out the door, “Come on, we’re going to get Mia before she accidentally drowns herself.”</p><p>“What? Drown herself? What are you talking about?” Draco exclaimed. Theo could feel his stomach drop. Could she still be so despondent as to try and hurt herself? He felt the burning need to find her and make sure she was okay.  </p><p>Theo jogged to keep up with Kai, his heart hammering in his chest. Adrenaline coursing through his body making his legs feel weak. All of them grabbed a broom when they reached outside, taking off in the air. The closer they got to her, the more he could feel her, her magic flooding the area. Leaning forward he flew faster, he and Draco passing Kai and Viktor with ease. He needed to see Granger and make sure she was safe.</p><hr/><p>Hermione breathed deeply, enjoying the quiet solitude as she skated. She decided to forego music giving her time to put her thoughts in order. Harry would be arriving soon and she needed to decide just how much to tell him. She was still unsure if she should tell him about her suspicions concerning the Headmaster and Harry’s involvement in his still as yet unknown plans.  </p><p>She resolved to tell him she was a Rosier as well as being an elemental. She would hold off on telling him her suspicions regarding the Headmaster. Harry revered Dumbledore to an even higher degree than Hermione had. She just felt if she were to cast doubt it would just result in another blow-up.</p><p>She felt the less he knew the better, at least until she felt he would be able to look at it objectively. Though, whether he would ever be able to do that, Hermione had her doubts. She’d also come to the conclusion that she would have to put distance between herself and Harry. Keeping him at arm’s length to keep him safe. She didn’t want Dumbledore suspecting that she knew of his past nefarious deeds.</p><p>Shaking her head, her mind turned to the recent information she’d learned. Her grandmother had given her even more letters written by Dumbledore to her grandfather. It seemed they’d continued correspondence leading up to and even during their conflict. She’d read the outright boastful letters when she returned home and the contents of said letters made her stomach roil and bile rise in her throat.</p><p><em> Dumbledore </em>was a monster in the guise of a helpful Headmaster.</p><p>Dumbledore was playing a game with people’s lives, he didn’t care how many were hurt, how many families were torn apart. All he cared about was power, becoming the master of death. It all started when he and Hermione’s grandfather had fallen in love. Her grandfather freely admitted to her that at one time he enjoyed doing experiments on people just to see how far he could push them. With Dumbledore, however, he was more subtle in his torture; more insidious and cruel. Dumbledore often sent letters to her grandfather reiterating that if you tell someone a lie enough, they would eventually believe it.</p><p>A prime example was Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p><p>Lord Voldemort was one-hundred per cent of Dumbledore’s creation. He allowed a small boy to languish in horrid conditions in Wool’s Orphanage. Letting him believe that his parents didn’t want him. That his mother would rather <em>die </em>than raise him. Dumbledore had planted the seed of hatred in Tom Riddle. Once Riddle was old enough to attend Hogwarts Dumbledore allowed that seed to flourish by filling his head with lies and half-truths it was inevitable that he would rebel and seek power by any means necessary. What she was still unsure of, was the Headmaster’s goal. Why create a dark wizard in the first place? It became clear the more she read.</p><p>Riddle was the son of Tom and Merope Riddle Sr. The journal stated that on a freezing December night, Dumbledore had found a distraught Merope wandering in muggle London. She’d been heavily pregnant and unable to disapparate without harming the baby. When she told him who she was, he knew that she was a descendant of Salazar and that in his research he knew that one of the Hallows may be in her possession. He’d been wrong, however. She’d had Salazar Slytherin’s locket, not the Gaunt ring. He’d still thought that she could be of use. Seizing the perfect opportunity he led her to Wool’s Orphanage where he told her that it would be safe for her to give birth to her child while he fetched her husband.</p><p>He never did, nor had he ever intended to. Reading her grandfather’s letters further she finally understood why Dumbledore had done the unthinkable. He was still obsessed with the Hallows. The Gaunts were descendants of Salazar, yes, but also that of Peverell family, Cadmus was said to have possessed the Resurrection Stone and that made Dumbledore closer to obtaining one of the Hallows.</p><p>Hermione remembered clearly what her grandfather had written in his last letter. <em> ‘You must be mindful, my darling girl, when dealing with my former lover. He’ll use any means necessary to obtain what he feels is rightfully his, even destroying the lives of others. I fear for your safety now I know of your association with Harry Potter. It was no coincidence that his parents were killed. Albus needed the boy close so he could eventually gain the invisibility cloak when your friend served his purpose, and that is to ultimately die.’ </em></p><p>Hermione let out a frustrated growl skating faster, she’d come out here to forget her problems and all she seemed able to do is rehash them. It wouldn’t do any good to dwell on events she had no part of. She was clever and she would find a way to unwind all the lies that Dumbledore told and fix the lives he ruined.</p><p>She paused and took a deep steadying breath, trying to compartmentalize her thoughts. First, she needed to clear Sirius so Harry could be free of the abusive home in the Dursleys. Dumbledore wanted Harry there so he would feel helpless and be more malleable. To free Sirius she would have to find the rat, Pettigrew. How? She was still working that out. She would worry more about Dumbledore’s machinations later.</p><p>Having that decision firmly in mind she smiled and began to skate again. The cold wind stinging her cheeks and she moved faster and faster She would take the rest of her time on the ice to honour her parents and their Boxing day tradition. The drama that her life had become can wait a few hours.</p><p>She remembered the laughter they shared each Christmas, the closeness they shared together. She missed them terribly, feeling the hole in her heart from their absence. Kai and her grandmother were helping fill her heart with love, but that hole where her parents were would always remain, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t open herself up and let her new family in.</p><p>Leaning forward, she pumped her legs harder, skating backwards. Coiling her body she propelled herself into a spin. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Landing she canted her head to the side and saw that on the embankment next to Mystery, Kai, Viktor were there, but also Malfoy and Nott.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What the hell are Malfoy and Nott doing here? Can’t I get a moment’s peace away from those two?’ </em>
</p><p>She tried to deny the flutter that she felt seeing Malfoy and Nott standing there, their faces expectant as they watched her move. Twisting her body she skated forward, making eye contact with her cousin.  She folded her arms across her chest as she approached him annoyed that her time had been disrupted. When she came to an abrupt stop in front of Kai, she tilted her skate, spraying him with ice.</p><p>Kai chuckled as he shook his head, ice chips falling from his hair and clothes. He looked up, his face serious as he studied her, “What are you doing out here alone, Mia?”</p><p>She looked away from him as she stepped onto the embankment, her good mood plummeting. Flicking her wrist, her boots and jacket floated towards her, and she snatched them from the air. Tossing her wool coat on the snow-covered ground, she plopped herself down content with ignoring everyone.  </p><p>“Mia?” Kai said squatting next to her.</p><p>Hermione shook her head letting out a small huff and began to unlace her skate with force not wanting to have this conversation with an audience, but also knew that Kia was nothing if not persistent.</p><p>Taking off her left skate, she held it in her hands reverently, her fingers stroking along the blade to the stitched leather. Her eyes stung as she catalogued each scuff mark on the white leather recalling how each imperfection came to be. Each one was made when she was with her parents. Most years she would get new skates as she outgrew the previous pair. But this pair… This pair was very special to her. They were the last pair her parents had bought her. She remembered opening the box last Christmas, seeing the light from their Christmas tree gleam on the blade. Her parents had even had the Gryffindor Crest tooled into the leather of the boot. She would always treasure these skates.</p><p>“I was skating,” she finally said in a soft tone, her mind still conjuring up images of her parents.</p><p>Kai grasped her chin and slowly turned it towards him, “Why are you alone, love? You know you could’ve been hurt, yeah?” he could tell there was <em>something </em>wrong with Mia, but couldn’t put his finger on it. Her eyes, even though the colours had changed in them, always sparked with life whenever he looked into them. Now they were dull and filled with sadness.</p><p>Shifting closer he tossed his broom to the side landing on his knees next to her, “Talk to me, please.”</p><p>Tearing her face away she grabbed her boot and shoved her foot inside, her lips pressed into a thin line, “I was just <em> skating</em>, a muggle thing.”</p><p>“There’s more you’re not telling me.”</p><p>Letting out a grunt of annoyance she tilted her head back looking to the heavens. Her tears pooled in her eyes and began to sting but she refused to cry right now, not in front of <em>them</em>.  Yes, she wanted to keep her parent’s memories alive but keeping it to herself wasn’t doing the memory justice. Kai would understand, take her feelings into consideration. But sharing something profound to her with Malfoy and Nott nearby… She just couldn’t convey the depth of her feelings. Those two, who had been sworn enemies until recently hadn’t yet earned the right to see her inner self.</p><p>Taking her other skate off she shoved her foot into her boot and stood. She shook off her wool coat and slid it on as she met Kai’s eyes picking up her skates, she shrunk them before stuffing them into her pocket. Finally, she said, “I was honouring a memory.”</p><p>Kai stood and stepped in front of her, his eyes roaming her face trying to find the answers to his questions. A small frown graced his lips and finally, he gave her a small nod seeming to understand that she wouldn’t speak any more on the subject.</p><p>Trying to lighten the mood which was something Kai excelled at, he summoned his broom and wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulder as she walked towards her horse, “Do you want to join us for a round of Quidditch?”</p><p>“Have you gone mental?” she snorted as she shrugged out from under his arm, “You know I do <em> not </em> fly.”</p><p>“Well, you do have a new broom, top of the line I might add.”</p><p>Grabbing the reins in her hands she grabbed the pommel and cantle of the saddle and slid her foot into the stirrup pulling herself up. Looking down at Kai she gave him a smirk, “And you know exactly where you can shove that broom <em>cousin. </em> Now, if you don’t mind I have company arriving soon and tea with Narcissa after that. Good Morning,” giving the others a nod of acknowledgement she kicked her heels into Mystery’s belly. She clicked her tongue urging Mystery into a canter, kicking up snow and slush. She glanced one more time behind her chuckling at the spluttering faces of Malfoy and Nott now covered in snow. As well as the grinning countenance of Kai and Viktor who had a good enough sense not to stand behind a horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The events of the winter holiday's continued. Hermione speaks to both Harry and Sirius. The walls between Hermione and the Slytherins begin to crumble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A giant Thank you!!! to all those that reviewed the last chapter. Here is the next one. We hope you enjoy! As always, don't forget to review. Your thoughts and compliments on the story help us improve and gives us confidence to continue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had just come downstairs from changing into her muggle jeans and a Weasley fuzzy jumper when she heard the floo and then angry muffled voices of several people. She quickened her pace and entered the Rose Room and saw drawn battle lines. On one side was Kai, Viktor, Draco, and Theo. On the other was Harry and Sirius, both sides had wands drawn. In the middle sitting and doing a very fine job of pretending all-out war wasn’t about to erupt was her grandmother, Narcissa, and Professor Snape, sipping tea and chatting. The atmosphere was tense and she stopped short watching Kai storm and tower over Harry, his eyes gleaming murderously as he hissed, “You best not upset my cousin today, Potter. If you do, Dumbledore will have to find a new <em> Chosen One. </em>”</p><p>Hermione stood gobsmacked for all of two seconds, before plastering a smile on her face and breezed into the room. She ignored Harry and Kai for now and went to greet the adults in the room as she’d been taught. She bent down and pressed a kiss to Vinda’s cheek. Hermione could see the censor in Vinda’s eyes at her choice of apparel. But she wanted to be comfortable if things heated up between her and Harry.  “Really, Mia? You have a full wardrobe of much more appropriate clothing. Why do you insist on wearing something so common?”</p><p>Hermione wanted to so very badly roll her eyes but knew it wouldn’t be right or good to do. She answered, “I have a very good reason for wearing what I am, grandmother. I promise to change before luncheon, but I need to do what needs to be done with Harry and Sirius and I would rather be prepared for all eventualities. Please, just grant me this concession.”  </p><p>“Very well, child. You know my thoughts on the matter, but if you feel it necessary then I’ll allow it,” Vinda said before turning back to her conversation with Narcissa and Severus.</p><p>Taking Vinda’s words for the dismissal they were Hermione turned back to the confrontation that was about to erupt. She hurried over and elbowed Kai as she squeezed between him and Harry. She turned her back on her cousin and wrapped her arms around Harry pulling him close, “Thanks for coming, Harry.”</p><p>A throat was cleared beside her and Hermione turned at the noise, “What, no hug for me, kitten?” Sirius asked with a roguish grin.</p><p>This drew Professor Snape’s attention and he hissed loud enough for all to hear. He set his cup down, stood and said, “I’m sure Miss Grindelwald is more than capable of deciding just who to bestow her affections,” he gave her a meaningful look before he snapped, “Wands away! This is no place for a duel,” he then pointed at Kai, Viktor, Draco, and Theo saying, “You four, come with me,” he didn’t wait to see if they followed, just turned on his heel and billowed out of the room.</p><p>She had to hold back a giggle as she watched him leave. She wondered if he charmed his clothing to swish as he moved.</p><p>“Kitten?” Sirius said, tugging on her arm and pulled her away from Harry’s embrace. He pulled her close and kissed her temple before holding her at arm's length looking over her striking changes. Hermione was quick to suppress a shudder at Sirius’ kiss, there was just something about it that felt <em>wrong</em>. It felt as if he did it only because he knew they were still being watched and he wanted to goad someone.</p><p>Hermione slipped from his grip and threaded her fingers through Harry’s before pulling him to the side door that led to the eastern portico.</p><p>Hermione stopped several feet away from the edge of the portico leading out to the hedge maze before turning to face both Harry and Sirius. This conversation was going to be a difficult one to have. She loved Harry like a brother almost as much as she loved Kai. What she was about to do could very well hurt her more than she’d already been. Especially if Harry saw it as another so-called betrayal and severed all ties with her. She wrung her hands together, before taking a bracing breath. She’d decided that what she was about to do would be like taking a page from Dumbledore’s book<em>‘ </em><em>For the greater good</em>,’ she said to herself.</p><p>“Blimey, Hermione,” Harry grumbled, stomping his feet while he wrapped his arms around himself to warm up, “Are you sure we can’t go inside? Why must we stand out in the freezing cold to talk?”</p><p>Hermione looked back toward the house and it shouldn’t have surprised her to see everyone crowding the windows to watch what was about to happen. Kai, the <em>others, </em>Professor Snape, Narcissa, and her grandmother all had varying looks of concern. What Hermione couldn’t tell was if the concern was for her or Harry and Sirius. She shook her head at them and let out a small snort before turning her attention back to Harry and Sirius. She took out her spare wand, “Hold still.”</p><p>Calling her powers forth she flicked her wrist and whispered a spell walking around them. Bluebell fire shot out of the tip of her wand as she twisted her wrist circling them completely. When she stopped in front of Harry and Sirius she tried to give Harry a grin waiting on bated breath at his response.</p><p>“How…” Harry looked around feeling the warmth seep into his bones from the fire that surrounded them. It felt like a warm blanket and he reached out his hand toward the flames. They didn’t burn as he drew near.</p><p>Hermione pocketed her wand clasping her hands together, “I’m an elemental, Harry,” she said in a soft voice watching his face carefully for rejection. “The flames warm, but won’t burn because I don’t <em> want </em> them too.”</p><p>Sirius raised a brow at her and studied her. He’d seen and felt the changes in her immediately when she first arrived in the parlour. He could feel her magic when he was near her causing him to shiver in pleasure with a touch of dread. Then it clicked in his mind “You had your Rite.” It was more a statement than a question, however, Hermione nodded all the same.</p><p>“I did. I won’t go into specifics now, but I’ll tell you that it was successful as I’m sure you can tell,” she paused for a moment, this was as good a time as any to bring up something important. “Sirius, do you know how to occlude your thoughts?”</p><p>Folding his arms over his chest he scoffed, a superior look crossed his face, “I do. We Blacks learn that from the cradle. That’s what helped keep me sane in Azkaban.”</p><p>“Is it possible to teach Harry?”</p><p>He raised a brow at her and then looked over at his godson, “I could,” he said slowly. “I have limited access to him so it may be difficult.”</p><p>Hermione nodded, she knew that but she hoped that it wouldn’t be too long before that changed. “I’m working on taking care of that.”</p><p>“What do you mean, you’re<em> ‘working on taking care of that </em>’? Sirius is a wanted criminal. I can’t go live with him. I hardly get to see him as it is,” Harry said as if she were dense.</p><p>He did have a point and Hermione wanted to blurt out that she was doing her damndest to locate that rat, Peter Pettigrew and make him confess, and ultimately free Sirius. However, the less Harry knew about that, the safer he would be at least until he learned Occlumency.</p><p>“We’ll figure something out, Harry. I’m sure Dumbledore is trying to get Sirius a new trial.”</p><p>Sirius let out a small snort and then looked away. Hermione heard and saw the derision on Sirius’ face. So, it was not just wasn’t her that saw Dumbledore’s lack of support in getting Harry to live anywhere else but an abusive household. When she had time she would think about the possibilities of communicating with Sirius and try to gain his allegiance. She didn’t know if she could trust him, but she needed someone other than her family.</p><p>Her new position and location did have its advantages. She had a feeling her grandmother <em>will </em>support the Dark Lord when he returns, and he would return she was certain. She would have access to powerful people, something she wouldn’t have as a muggle-born. She could find Peter and make his life a living hell just as he did for Harry with his betrayal of James and Lily Potter.</p><p>She couldn’t give Harry his mum and dad back, it would be a fond wish.  What she <em>could </em>give Harry was someone who would be his family, and that was Sirius.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Hermione let it out slowly as the silence stretched on. Harry seemed to be okay with the revelation of her powers, so she braced herself for her final confession. “Harry, I need to tell you something else. It’s about my grandmother. You know that Gellert Grindelwald is my grandfather but...my grandmother is Vinda Rosier, she was my grandfather’s second in command.”</p><p>“What? Rosier? Where have I heard that name before?” he began to pace in a small circle before stopping and whirling to face Hermione, “I remember… Rosier as in Death Eater Evan Rosier?” Hermione nodded.</p><p>“Evan Rosier was my Uncle, Kai’s father.”</p><p>“He was a <em> Death Eater </em> Hermione! Do you honestly think if he knew about you that he wouldn’t have tried to kill you? Gods Hermione, you are the most intelligent idiot I’ve ever come across! Associating with family members of known death eaters, you’re playing a dangerous game here!</p><p>Sirius placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “Calm down pup. I’m also related to Vinda, she’s my cousin three times removed, do you think that makes me evil?”</p><p>Harry’s shoulders slumped slightly while he looked over at Sirius. Finally, he shook his head slightly, “No, of course not. But you grew up in a dark family...”</p><p>“That’s neither here nor there, pup. Didn’t you tell me about the conflict you felt when discovering your connection to Voldemort? That connection doesn’t make you intrinsically evil. So, how can you think that it would change Hermione?” Sirius said and Hermione could hear the sharply indrawn breath of their audience at his casual use of the Dark Lord’s name. She also saw the smirk that skated across Sirius’ face, as he knew it would garner such a reaction. She needed to regain control of the conversation.</p><p>“I thought you would’ve suspected something considering I told you Kai <em> Rosier </em>is my cousin. Your reactions are precisely the reason I was hesitant to tell you in the first place. There is so much I want to tell you, Harry. I-I just can’t right now. Until you can occlude your thoughts, it’s not safe. Your mind is like an open book for any casual legilimens to peruse at their leisure. You said it yourself, You-Know-Who is connected to you, he can read your emotions and thoughts, yes?”</p><p>Harry nodded, Hermione could tell that he wasn‘t at all happy. But it was for the best. She stepped closer and grabbed his hand, “When you learn to guard your thoughts, I’ll tell you everything. Please know that no matter what you hear, no matter what you think, I need you to know that I love you. You’re my best friend and that will <em> never </em> change.”</p><p>Hermione’s lip trembled and she squeezed his hand tighter needing him to believe in her, “Please promise me that you’ll never forget that. That even when I pull away from you, it’s because I have to, not that I want to. I need to protect you.”</p><p>“You’re starting to scare me. What do you mean ‘<em>pull away’’ </em>?”</p><p>“I think it’s best that we maintain a certain distance when we return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore made the suggestion to me before we left for the holiday. You know that...You-know-who is coming back and soon, you can feel it, I know you can. This year has a feeling of darkness on the horizon. If people should question our distance, you can explain it away as being associated with me may bring into question your loyalties. You saw the article. People will think you’re turning into a dark wizard if you remain my friend.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what that bloody article said, You <em>are </em>my friend, Hermione. You’ve always been there for me and some stupid article and the opinions of others are not going to change that fact!” Harry growled, gripping her hand tighter.</p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry pulling him close, “I know that Harry. But it would be a plausible reason to distance yourself from me. I’m scared, too, and it’s killing me to have to pull away from you, but I need you to be safe. You have to think about this logically,” she whispered.</p><p>And she was. She was so scared to trust anyone, that if she placed her trust in the wrong person it could get her killed or hurt someone she loved. All these new emotions were making her second guess herself. That and the knowledge she learned about the person that Harry trusted above of all else. Albus Dumbledore was not the man they thought he was. How was she going to go against someone as powerful as him and survive? She wasn’t sure she could, not alone at least and not with Harry by her side.</p><p>She would do her best to protect Harry and save him from the death that Dumbledore was marching him towards. He couldn’t die, she couldn’t live with herself knowing that if he did die, and she did nothing to prevent it, she would be just as guilty.</p><p>First, she had to investigate for herself and make sure that her grandfather was not playing her for a fool and pitting her against Dumbledore in a game they started more than seventy years ago.</p><p>She hated to think that either of her grandparents’ would use her for their own personal gains, but since she’d learned about pure-blood customs and politics, nothing was more certain to her than that loyalty and trust are commodities she could ill afford or rely on.</p><p>Shoving her worry aside she spoke again, “I promise Harry, I promise on my magic that everything I do and will do will be to protect you and that I’m on your side, no matter how it may appear. Dark times are ahead of us, and war<em> is </em>coming. I need to make sure you’re safe and I can’t be seen with you as much because that would make you a target.”</p><p>Harry and Hermione shivered as her promise washed over them. Harry held her tighter and buried his head against her neck, his emotions raging within him. He felt as if she was giving a warning that she may have to do something that would cause their friendship to crumble or...he couldn’t even think about her dying. He knew that he couldn’t lose her, no matter what. She felt as close to home as Sirius, he would feel honoured to call her his sister.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let out a small breath hating that this may be the last time he could honestly hold her and be with her without worry. She was correct that war was coming, he could still feel that connection with Voldemort tickling in the back of his mind, playing with his thoughts and feelings.</p><p>Hermione being a confirmed member of the Rosier family he already knew where their loyalties most likely lay. He could see now that she was walking a fine line between her newfound family and the love she held for him. He would trust her judgment and hold onto the promise that she gave, that she would do everything she could to protect him and that her love for him remained. He understood it, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.</p><p>Pulling away Hermione wiped her tears away and gave him a weak smile, “I love you, Harry James Potter.”</p><p>Looking at Sirius she gave him a meaningful look as she flicked her wrist, her bluebell fire vanished in small whisps.</p><p>Sirius squeezed Harry’s shoulder and let out a small laugh, “Why don’t you go inside for a moment while I speak to Hermione, I’ll only be a minute, then we can go to the Burrow. I’m sure Molly’s beside herself because we’re late.”</p><p>Harry looked between the pair and pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. He gave them both a nod and kissed Hermione on the cheek and left them there with a small squeeze of her hand before he sauntered off and entered the house.</p><p>Once she was sure they were alone, Hermione moved her body so she was looking out towards the gardens and away from the eyes of the others. Merlin knows if they could read lips or how far a hearing amplification spell reached.</p><p>“Sirius, I hope what I’m about to say doesn’t come back to haunt me, but I need to tell someone.”</p><p>Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close resting his head on top of hers so he was facing the gardens as well. If anyone were to look it just appeared as if they were just two close people visiting before saying goodbye, “You have my word as a wizard that nothing you say will be repeated.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Hermione let it out slowly. The scent of stale cigarettes and parchment burned her nose. The scent of Sirius, the familiar scent relaxed her slightly before she spoke, “I think Dumbledore threatened me, at least it felt like a veiled threat. He told me to choose my loyalties and to stay away from Harry until I was sure where they are.”</p><p>Sirius was quiet for a moment, his fingers flexed slightly against her shoulder before he spoke, “It wouldn’t be the first time. He has a penchant for <em> hinting to </em> others if their actions go against his grand plan so they have a warning before he acts against them.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m in danger?”</p><p>“Yes. Sorry, kitten, but I do. Dumbledore is not someone you want to cross. I learned that the hard way. Why do you think I was sent to Azkaban without a trial? He knows people and is respected. People think he’s this great benevolent Merlin-like figure who can do no wrong when we both know that’s not the case.”</p><p>Hermione let out a frustrated huff, “I think he’s going to come after me and that’s why I told Harry I can’t be seen around him. If Dumbledore thinks I’m trying to convert Harry to the darker beliefs my family has, I fear what might happen to me, to Harry. Dumbledore is an accomplished ligilmens, he can see anyone’s thoughts he wishes to see.”</p><p>“You really are the smartest witch of your age,” Sirius chuckled, “You’re doing the right thing.”</p><p>“I was serious when I said I’m working on clearing your name.”</p><p>“If anyone can, I know you can do it, the question is how? You know Dumbledore won’t let you if he wants Harry to stay with those dreadful people. I have my suspicions as to why and I don’t think he’ll let Harry come to me without a fight.”</p><p>Hermione let out a small giggle, “Now that he thinks I’m being corrupted it will be easy for me to hunt for a rat and make his life hell until he confesses, that’s another reason I can’t have Harry near me. Dumbledore would know and we can’t have that if this is going to work.”</p><p>“Truly devious, I like this new side of you, <em> Mia. </em> Just be careful, and write to me if you need anything, yeah?”</p><p>Hermione slipped out from under his arm standing on her tiptoes brushing her lips against his cheek, “I will. Let’s get back to Harry before he comes stomping out here to fetch you. You know he’s not a patient person.”</p><p>Sirius chortled as they walked back to the house side by side. She felt better now that she explained to Sirius <em>why </em>she was doing what things the way she was.</p><p>Step one...complete.</p><hr/><p>“You seem distracted, my dear.”</p><p>Hermione blinked and looked over at her grandmother and Narcissa. Her mind was a million miles away still replaying the conversation she had with Harry and Sirius.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Her heart was heavy knowing that her relationship with Harry was forever changed. Dumbledore had warned her before she left for home to choose which side she would fall on. She still didn’t have any idea which side she would ultimately end up on, she needed more time and to do that she needed to pull away from Harry to avoid as much pain as possible.</p><p>Setting her tea-cup down gently she smoothed out her dress, she’d done as promised. Once Harry and Sirius left she changed into something more appropriate to her grandmother’s image of a proper pureblood lady, “I’m sorry, my mind was elsewhere. I apologize for my rudeness.”</p><p>“It’s alright, dearest,” Narcissa said kindly, “Is there anything you wish to discuss? You looked upset after Mr Potter left. Perhaps we can help put your mind at ease?”</p><p>Narcissa had an earnest look on her face and Hermione knew that she was concerned for her well-being. Although she hadn’t known the woman very long, they had formed an almost instantaneous bond. One she felt she could trust in. However, she would still have to be cautious as to what she divulged.</p><p>Clearing her throat delicately, Hermione shifted forward, “I appreciate your offer, but I think I’ll go to my chambers for a while before dinner is served if it’s all the same. I have some assignments I have to work on and I’m not feeling very well.”</p><p>Her grandmother chuckled and shook her head giving her an indulgent smile, “Of course, go, you’ve had a very busy day today, we’ll see you for dinner.”</p><p>Hermione gave them both a kiss before she walked to her room in a daze. She stripped as she walked through her chambers and into her bathroom to run herself a bath. She would skip dinner and ask Tipsy to bring her meal here. She didn’t feel like socializing. Dinner was not <em>required </em>to be attended, she would send word to her grandmother that she was still feeling slightly under the weather.</p><p>It wasn’t a complete lie. Not only did the stresses of the holidays and all she would miss due to her changed circumstances have her out of sorts. But having the additional blow of having to pull away from Harry tore a little more at the hole in her heart. She would lose the comfort of Harry; she knew that all the friends she had in common with Harry would side with him. They always did. The only person that <em>might </em>still talk to her was sweet bumbling Neville. The very first friend she met on the Hogwarts Express.</p><p>Once the tub was filled she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun and stepped into the tub sinking until her shoulders were covered. Wetting a flannel she placed it over her eyes and tipped her head back. This is what she needed, to soak and relax. When she was finished she would eat and work on her assignment burying herself in work to help her forget.</p><hr/><p>Much later a tentative knock pulled Hermione from her work. She had her books sprawled on the coffee table where she sat working on her Ancient Runes assignment. Thinking it was Kai coming to check on her since she hadn’t joined them from dinner she didn’t bother looking up when she called out, “Come in.”</p><p>The door creaked open and there was a pause before the door shut once again. Hermione furrowed her brows and gripped her quill tighter and let out a small huff, “What do you want, Kai? I’m in the middle of my essay and if you’re going to just stand there and gawk at me, then you can bloody well sod off.”</p><p>Hermione looked up when she heard a throat clear and froze. It wasn’t Kai, he was nowhere to be seen. Who stood there shocked her speechless, her mouth opened and closed several times before the person took mercy on her and spoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry for interrupting you, Granger.”</p><p>Theodore Nott stood there with a satchel over his shoulder shifting his weight from foot to foot looking uncomfortable.</p><p>“It’s Grindlewald,” Hermione whispered.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Theo asked, stepping closer.</p><p>Clearing her throat she spoke again, “I said it’s Grindelwald now, not Granger.”</p><p>“Yes...right,” he placed his hand on the back of the couch, his cheeks flushed pink, “I...I was wondering if I could stay here and work on our assignments with you. Kai and the others are being loud and then your grandmother mentioned that you were working on an assignment I thought...” he nodded towards the table. “I leave you be if you wish.”</p><p>“Yes, I mean no. What I mean to say is yes, I’m working on an assignment and no, I don’t mind if you stay.”</p><p>Theo’s body visibly relaxed as he moved around the couch to sit opposite her, “Are you working on Ancient Runes?” she asked before he sat.</p><p>“Yes, I just wanted to get it finished before we have to return.”</p><p>“You can come to sit next to me so we can share the text,” she gestured to her right and moved her books over to give him room.</p><p>Theo blushed once again and gave her a nod before he settled beside her pulling out his own work.</p><p>Hermione had a hard time concentrating with him being so close to her. She could feel the caress of his magic against hers, it felt cool like a brisk morning breeze. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was handsome, his dark hair meticulously groomed even this late in the evening. At this angle, she really couldn’t tell what colour his eyes were, but she knew they were light. He was slim but had the beginnings of wide, strong shoulders. She watched his hand gripping his quill, the palm wide with long tapering fingers. She had to wonder if they would be just as capable as Professor Snape’s. She’d always been fascinated by how elegant and sure his hands were when demonstrating a new potion. Theo’s hands looked just as elegant, and she could help but wonder how they would feel caressing her body. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt, she had reason to wonder about such things. She forced her mind to think of other things.</p><p>She was surprised that he made the overture to study with her in the first place. It hadn’t been too long ago that he would have ignored her existence or sneered nastily at her.  She’d taken his and Draco’s words at the end of the Yule Ball with a grain of salt, sure that they were empty words said to rile up Harry and Ron. She’d never once thought that he would willingly sit next to her. He had always been quiet but now that she thought more about it, she’d noticed that he would <em>watch </em>her with increasing frequency.</p><p>With her introduction to pure-blood customs, she could understand why befriending any muggle-born was considered taboo. She could now look back on their attitudes with a better understanding, considering everyone, including herself, thought that was what she was, before the end of her third year.</p><p>Her grandmother had told her that she must be careful of who she bestowed her regard to in the future. She’d told her grandmother that she refused to follow the dictates of a society that didn’t take the value of the individual into account to determine worthiness. She made friends based on merit alone and not someone’s breeding. Her grandmother had given her a calculating look but let the subject drop.</p><p>Hermione, even though she was now a so-called pure-blood. She still held tightly to her muggle beliefs because they made her who she was. She knew she was forever changed due to her new situation. But then again everyone changes as they grow and learn, those that refused would become stagnant and mired in antiquated ideals. Deep down she believed that Magic bestowed its gifts to those it found worthy. And just as it could give, Magic could take away, it didn’t matter how ‘pure’ your blood was.</p><hr/><p>Theo was very aware that he was sitting next to Gran- Grindle- <em> Hermione. </em> He looked at her from under his lashes studying her profile, he could feel her studying him as well. It made him want to take her into his arms, his hand tightened on his quill to quell that desire. She was beauty incarnate to him from her now smooth curls, her perfect brow, her small upturned nose, and her plump lips. Lips which she was chewing while she was in deep thought.</p><p>He’d been so nervous when he decided to come to her room, her sanctuary, to ask her if he could work on his essay. Try as he might, he was having a difficult time concentrating on the task at hand, she was that distracting.</p><p>Should he thank all the old gods and new for her heritage coming to light? He still felt guilty for <em>how </em>her heritage came to light, but not that it had. He still didn’t know how that repugnant woman had found out. He would find out and exact his own revenge.</p><p>He’d been drawn to Hermione since their first year, he could admit that now, openly even if he chose to. He already told her in not so many words that he heard her call and would be answering it. There was only one problem that stood in his way that came in the guise of a giant of a man, Viktor Fucking Krum. His stomach still twisted at the thought of him being near Hermione, being granted the pleasure of kissing her, touching her. What on earth did they have in common? There was nothing as far as he could see. Viktor struggled with the basic rudimentary skill of communicating and he certainly didn’t like the way Viktor looked at Hermione when she was unaware.</p><p>Theo remembered watching Krum this afternoon, he looked like he wanted to devour her. <em> That </em>would not be happening; he would make sure of it. It was bad enough that Viktor had been the recipient of what Theo presumed was her first kiss.</p><p>When the invitation from Kai arrived asking if he and Draco would like to spend a few days at the Rosier estate, he was more than glad to accept. Anything to get out of the oppressive atmosphere of his own residence. He and his father didn’t see eye to eye on good days and the holidays were the worst. He wasn’t even sure that his father knew he was gone, not that he cared. Nott Sr had as much regard toward his heir as one would have a house-elf.</p><p>His plan was just to spend a night or two at the Rosier estate and try to at least see Hermione even if it meant from a distance, but when they arrived and saw that Krum was also here he and Draco came up with a contingency plan. They wouldn’t leave until the last possible moment, they wanted to prevent Krum from having any other opportunity to initiate any intimacy with Hermione.</p><p>It was the Slytherin way after all. He was used to fighting dirty.</p><p>He just needed to bide his time until Viktor left at the end of the year and then he could make his interest more apparent to her. His body clenched at the thought of holding Hermione in his arms, to feel her body pressed against his and when their lips would meet for the first time. He was a healthy bloke and just because he had erotic dreams about her nearly every night didn’t mean he wouldn’t respect her. He was a gentleman, after all.</p><p>He lifted his head and really looked at Hermione when he felt something brush against his wrist. She hadn’t moved. Looking down, he furrowed his brows at what he saw. Her <em>hair </em>was slithering around his wrist while she sat there looking down at her quill.</p><p>He always thought her hair would become bushier when she was upset but he didn’t realize her hair was sentient. He looked back down curious about these new events. She appeared she didn’t know her hair was accosting him, not that he minded. It felt like the softest of silk sliding smoothly against his skin, stroking him slowly.</p><p>He sucked in a sharp breath feeling his body respond. His stomach fluttered and clenched and he felt his erection press against the placket of his trousers. He never before in his life cursed his body’s natural reaction. What should he do? Should he point it out and have her look over at him and <em>know </em>he had a raging hard-on?</p><p>No. That wouldn’t work, she would know and be disgusted with him and ruin his chances at courting her properly if she had any inkling that as he sat so close to her he could feel her body heat that his cock was bobbing like a small toddler learning to walk for the first time. It wasn’t his fault he knew, but she wouldn’t see it that way and he didn’t want her to hex his bollocks off.</p><p>Salazar this was a mess.</p><p>Before he could truly panic it was as if Salazar himself heard his plea the door slammed open and Hermione’s hair retreated instantly as she jumped in fright letting out a small yelp.</p><p>Kai, Draco, and the beast sauntered in, and seeing <em>him </em>in Hermione’s room was all it took for him to deflate in record time. He saw the quickly banked ire in Krum’s eyes at how close they were sitting and couldn’t help but smirk slightly. He also saw Draco raise his brow and then a subtle nod of approval.</p><p>He leaned back refusing to give up his spot for the rest of the night as they chatted and drank. He got to see a new side of Hermione, one where she was relaxed and he heard her first <em>real </em>laugh. Granted it was at Kai’s expense, but it was a genuine laugh nonetheless.</p><p>He shared a look with Draco and he knew he wasn’t the only one who fell in love with her just a little bit more.</p><hr/><h1>January 1995</h1><p><br/>Today was the day that everyone would return to Hogwarts and Hermione was miserable. She’d enjoyed the last few days of her holiday spending all of her time with Kai, Viktor, and even <em> Draco </em>and <em>Theo. </em></p><p>She hated to see it end.</p><p>On the second day of spending the day in their company Draco reached his limit of being corrected on her name, “Can’t I just call you Hermione? This Granger/Grindelwald thing is making me spar.”</p><p>“Only if I can call you by your given name, Malfoy,” Hermione teased him.</p><p>“Done, and call Nott by his name, too. I know he feels the same way.”</p><p>“Alright, but the first time you revert back to your prattish ways the deal is off, you’ll have to continue going spar because I’m not putting up with you being an arse, friend or not.”</p><p>“Oh, so we’re friends now, are we?” Draco smirked at her.</p><p>For a moment Hermione lost all her bravado and just stared at him. Draco let out a small laugh and shook his head, “Calm down, Hermione. I promise that I won’t go back to my pratish ways… At least with you, I won’t. Can’t make any promises in regards to Pothead or Weaselbee.”</p><p>She’d looked at him askance but then nodded. And he hadn’t. He was going out of his way to engage her in conversation and going as far as to tease her good-naturedly. If she was being honest, she enjoyed this side of him. She just wished it hadn’t taken almost four years of torment to finally see him as he really is.</p><p>When she sat alone on the Hogwarts Express Draco had approached her and asked if she would like to sit with him, Theo, and the other snakes. Looking over at the group for a moment she noted they were all looking at her. They didn’t have a look of disdain or hatred, but she felt she needed her time alone before she returned to Hogwarts to get her bearings knowing it was going to be a difficult time for her being away from Harry. Draco just gave her a nod of understanding and sauntered away to join his friends.</p><p>The trip from Hogsmeade to the castle was quiet. The carriage that Hermione had entered had students from Hufflepuff. She had seen Harry and he gave her a small nod with a strained smile.</p><p>When she entered the Great Hall she was waved over by Fred and George who had matching grins on their faces. Taking a fortifying breath, Hermione made her way and sat in between the pair.</p><p>Her nerves were a mess. She sat quietly and listened as the rest of the students filed in and made their way to their respective tables greeting their friends. The low hum of the hall gave her time to erect her shields around her heart and mind knowing that not speaking to Harry was going to be harder than she thought. He was a couple of seats away across from her and occasionally their eyes would meet. She could see the sadness and a touch of frustration within their depths just like her own, but she knew this would be for the best. He would be protected.</p><p>She did her best to eat when the food was served but her stomach was in knots. She pushed her food around her plate as Fred and George engaged in conversation with each other over her head and with the others around her. She was glad that most people at the Gryffindor table would just glance at her and not try to speak to her. She wasn’t sure she could fake being polite.</p><p>The low buzz of voices echoed in her head as the food was whisked away and Professor Dumbledore stood up. She looked up and their eyes met for the briefest of moments as he continued to survey the room. “Students, guests, and faculty; today marks a momentous occasion. This has happened only once before in the entire history of Hogwarts, a resorting.” There was a collective gasp throughout the hall as everyone looked around wondering who was being resorted and why.</p><p>Hermione felt a ball of lead in her stomach and could taste bile on her tongue as her fear ratcheted higher. Harry met her eyes for a moment before looking back to Dumbledore. So she wasn’t the only one who thought it would be <em>her </em>that would be resorted. But, why? To what end?</p><p>She dared to peek up at the head table to the other professors and they each had a look of confusion on their faces. Some were leaning close to one another speaking to one another in furious whispers. She looked for one particular Professor and found him sitting next to Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Outwardly, Professor Snape looked bored to near death. However, she could see his lips were into a thin line and his eye twitched minutely as he stared at the back of Dumbledore’s head. McGonagall looked just as put out with Dumbledore. She had to stifle a laugh despite her fear, she expected Dumbledore’s head to begin to smoke from the heat of their gazes.</p><p>The hall grew quiet once again and Dumbledore clapped his hands together, the sound echoed throughout the hall and with a burst of flames, Fawkes appeared carrying the Sorting Hat in his talons.</p><p>He glided over to the Headmaster and alighted on his shoulder, “Thank you, dear friend,” Albus murmured and grasped the hat. He waved his hand and the three-legged stool appeared before him.</p><p>Setting the hat upon the stool, the Headmaster looked around the hall at everyone gathered, a strange gleam in his eyes, and in a clear voice called, “Hermione Grindelwald please step forward and be resorted.”</p><p>Voices erupted around her and Hermione sat frozen in place. Fred leaned over and nudged her shoulder, “Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood on wobbly legs. She remembered what Narcissa had told her when she was coaching her how to act when entering the room with Viktor. <em> ‘Keep your head held high. The trick is to appear bored and above reproach. Never let them see that anything they do affects you, dearest.’ </em></p><p>She could do that. Taking measured steps she walked with her chin tilted up as she approached the stool. Her eyes met Dumbledore’s and tried to convey with just that one look alone that he wasn’t fooling her, and that he wouldn’t break her.</p><p>Dumbledore picked up the hat as Hermione sat on the stool and faced everyone in the Great Hall. She wished that Kai was there, but sadly, the guests from the other schools were not in attendance for their welcome back feast.</p><p>Hermione felt the weight of the hat fall upon her head and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.</p><p><em> ‘So we meet again, little one,’ </em>the hat’s raspy voice whispered in her head.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Just get this over with, please.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh, in a rush to leave the lion’s den?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, not! I’ll always be a Gryffindor no matter what house I’m in.’ </em>
</p><p><em> “While that is true, you have traits of all houses within you, my dear.’ </em>  The hat sounded amused with her. He paused before he spoke again, <em> ‘Even though it’s his will that you be resorted I think it will work out best for you to achieve what you must. He doesn’t realize the mistake he’s made with you. He thinks to isolate you, to separate you from your close friends. Soon he’ll realize he’s made a monumental mistake.’ </em></p><p>Hermione’s heart skipped a beat as she listened to the hat. She knew there was magic within the hat but she didn’t think that the hat was completely sentient. Apparently, she was wrong.</p><p>
  <em> ‘When we first met, you had asked me to put you in Gryffindor because of him, you idolized Dumbledore and wanted to be just like him. At the time I conceded to your wishes even though I encouraged you to choose Ravenclaw. I didn’t think it was wise of you to want that. Now, you’re so much more, so much more than he’s ever dreamed of being or could possibly understand. The place you need to be is with the house you’re meant to be with, where you were supposed to be from the beginning.’ </em>
</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes slowly as the hat bellowed, “SLYTHERIN!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dark Lord is advised about Hermione being the granddaughter of Grindlewald and Crouch witnesses something strange about her when classes resume. </p><p>Hermione feels uncomfortable with Crouch and runs to the only person at school she feels that can comfort her. How does Severus react?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the reviews, we truly enjoy reading them. We hope that you enjoy the next installment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tiny village of Little Hangleton lay quiet, shrouded in snow. It appeared peaceful and serene until it was shattered by a crack of Apparition. A lone figure limped through the garden of a once stately home. As they approached the door the limp fell away and the figure stood up straight. Light auburn hair changed to brown, and the scarred and wrinkled face morphed into a slightly haggard younger face. </p><p>Barty Crouch Jr was glad to be shed of the persona he’d adopted for the year while doing his master’s work. He’d been given the assignment to ‘assist’ Potter in winning the Triwizard Tournament. He’d been told to stay close and observe, but he’d just found out something that his Lord might be interested in. </p><p>He knocked on the door outside of the kitchens to the Riddle Manor and waited. It was bloody cold out and he hoped Pettigrew would hurry his arse up and let him inside. Barty heard the scurrying of footsteps. Even in his human form, Pettigrew was too rat-like for Barty’s taste. Finally, after what felt like forever the door creaked open and there stood the twitchy form of Peter Pettigrew.</p><p>“Took you long enough to get to the door, ratfink.” Barty hissed and pushed his way into the warmer, but not by much, kitchen. He stomped his feet to get the snow and ice off.</p><p>“W-what are y-you doing here?” Peter stammered his nose twitching as if trying to scent danger.</p><p>“I need to see our Lord. Why else would I be here, you moron?”</p><p>“Y-you’re supposed to b-be watching t-the boy.”</p><p>“Yes, well I’ve found some information that our Lord may find interesting,” Barty sneered as he turned to make his way up to the upper floors of the dilapidated manor house. “Not that it’s any of your business.”</p><p>“I-it is my business, I t-take care of our L-lord,” Peter whined and scurried after Barty, trying to get in front of him so that he wouldn’t be shut out of the meeting. But Barty was too quick and made it up the stairs and stood before the door leading to his lord and master. He knocked and waited to be allowed in.</p><p>The door creaked open slowly and Barty was hit with a blast of heat. The fire in the hearth was roaring and there were several braziers around the room adding to the ambient temperature. He felt sweat begin to gather on his back under the heavy leather cloak he was wearing and shrugged it off. The room looked much more richly appointed than it had during the summer. Thick rugs lined the floor and heavy drapes were on the windows. </p><p>There was a lone chair in the centre of the room, pulled close to the fireplace. Inside the chair wrapped in what appeared to be black velvet was the shrunken and skeletal form of his master, Lord Voldemort.</p><p>“Come close and close the door,” Barty did as told and shut the door in Peter’s face with a smirk. “Tell me, my loyal servant, why have you left your post?” hissed the form in the chair.</p><p>“Forgive me, My Lord. I have found out something that I thought you should know. It might be to your advantage,” Barty said and dug into the deep pockets of his robe, pulling out a rolled-up copy of the <em> Daily Prophet </em>dated ten days prior. When he’d first read the article, he’d wanted to go directly to his lord and inform him. But he had to wait until the Yule Holiday had begun and the students sent home. He just hoped he wasn’t too late in informing his master of this momentous event.  </p><p>“You think so? I’ll be the judge of that,” was hissed at him.</p><p>“Of course, My Lord. I would never presume to-”</p><p>“Stop and just tell me what you wanted to tell me!”</p><p>Barty swallowed at the ire he saw in the red eyes of his master and opened the newspaper to the article about Miss Hermione Grindlewald, formally Granger. “There appears to be a recently discovered member of a prominent pure-blood family. Gellert Grindelwald has a granddaughter. You’ll never believe who it is, My Lord.”</p><p>Voldemort stirred in his chair, his body too weak to actually sit up, but his interest was piqued. “Who?”</p><p>“Potter’s little mudblood friend, Hermione Granger.”</p><p>Voldemort scoffed. How could a mudblood become a pure-blood overnight? </p><p>“It’s true, My Lord. Dumbledore confirmed it in a staff meeting after the article was released. She isn’t only Grindlewald’s granddaughter, but that of Vinda Rosier as well. It seems that the mudblood’s parents were both pure-bloods that severed their magic. It’s not clear why. But Dumbledore also hinted that she may also be an elemental.” Barty could feel his heart pound in his chest as he told his master the news. He was sure he would receive an award. Maybe he would even be awarded the delectable Miss Grindlewald herself? He could only hope.</p><p>“Read to me the article and then let me see the memory of the staff meeting,” Voldemort murmured, his red eyes gleamed in the firelight. It was indeed fortuitous information to have.</p><p>Barty shook out the paper, about to read the article aloud when there was a disturbance in the back corner of the room where Nagini liked to coil up. A loud hiss sounded and a series of squeaks followed by a muffled wheezing scream.</p><p>“What is it?” Voldemort growled, he hated when he was interrupted. “Nagini! Come to me.”</p><p>Barty’s eyes widened as he watched Nagini make her way slowly to her master’s side. Wrapped in her coils was the body of Peter Pettigrew, his face purple from the giant snake’s powerful muscles.</p><p>“Wormtail! What in Merlin’s pants are you doing?!” Voldemort shrieked. “Skulking around as a rat again I see. Nagini, release him. If you eat him he’ll probably give you indigestion. We can’t have that, my dear one.”   </p><p>Peter gasped and wheezed as Nagini unwound her coils from his body. He grovelled, “T-thank you, milord. T-thank you!” and shuffled close to kiss his lord’s shrivelled hand. Barty was quick to hide the look of disgust on his face, he didn’t want to share in the punishment that Pettigrew was about to endure. </p><p>“Enough grovelling, Pettigrew! You know better than to snoop where you aren’t supposed to. This meeting was private and you just had to try and find out what was going on. How much did you hear?” Voldemort rasped angrily. “Never mind, I’ll find out myself! Legilimens!” and he was in the mind of the cowering man before him.</p><p>Voldemort witnessed how Barty had slammed the door on Pettigrew’s face and saw him revert to his rat form, squeeze through a hole in the wall, and into the room. He saw Peter hear Barty tell him of Potter’s mudblood friend not being so muddy after all. He then saw Nagini slither up behind the rat, poised to strike. Peter saw her out of the corner of his eyes and squeaked, trying to scurry away, but he wasn’t fast enough. Nagini had him surrounded by her coils, he tried to scramble over her and she tightened her grip. He saw Peter begin to shift back, then he withdrew from the mind of the rodent-like man before him. </p><p>“It seems you’re having a difficult time keeping your whiskers to yourself, Peter. What shall be the best punishment?” Voldemort wheezed.</p><p>“P-please, milord have mercy. I-I only t-thought that I m-might be of a-assistance to you.”</p><p>“If I had wanted your assistance I would have commanded it, Wormtail! If I didn’t need you to milk Nagini, you would have been nothing but bones to be nibbled and gnawed on by your ratty cohorts. You’re not meant to think! You’re to do as told!” the emaciated form of Voldemort was trembling and his breath rattled in his chest.</p><p>“Crouch, fetch my wand from the mantle. I’m too weak to administer Wormtail's punishment, I pass that honour onto you.” </p><p>“A pleasure, My Lord,” Barty said with a shallow bow, his eye gleamed maniacally. He turned toward the fireplace and picked up the bone-white wand from the stand it was resting in. He could feel the magic run through the core and along his nerve endings. He grew hard and aching as if he were just on the cusp of orgasm. His master’s wand was a very powerful instrument. He caressed it and received another small jolt. His cock pulsed with blood. He may need to find a convenient hole somewhere once all was said and done before returning to the school.</p><p>“At your command, Master,” Barty said and levelled the wand on the quivering form of Wormtail. </p><p>Voldemort inclined his head and Barty intoned, “Crucio!”</p><p>Wormtail squealed, his back arched painfully and his heels drummed on the floor the longer the curse was held. Barty released the curse after forty-five seconds give or take. Wormtail lay convulsing on the floor, there was a stench of urine in the air and a spreading wet stain on his trousers.</p><p>“Another,” Voldemort hissed.</p><p>“Crucio!” </p><p>This time Wormtail was flopping from his back to front, blood began to foam out of his mouth where he had bitten his tongue. His muscles had seized so tightly he couldn’t scream. Barty released the spell after a minute and the foul odor of excrement accompanied the smell of urine. Wormtail had been lying on his back, rolled over, and vomited. Barty sneered in disgust.</p><p>“Have you learned your lesson, Peter?” Voldemort asked in a slightly chiding tone as if he were scolding a child nicking a few sweets. </p><p>“Y-y-yes, m-m-milord.  Y-y-you are e-ever m-merciful.” Pettigrew sobbed.</p><p>“Good. Go clean yourself up and milk Nagini before feeding her.”</p><p>“A-as y-y-you w-wish, M-master.” Wormtail stammered, still sobbing. Slowly he picked himself up and stumbled out of the room, leaving a trail of filth in his wake. Nagini followed after him being careful not to touch any filth Peter left behind.</p><p>All was silent after Peter left the room except for the crackle of the fire. Barty could feel his eyes begin to water at the horrid stench that lingered in the room, not to mention the mess Wormtail had left behind.</p><p>“Crouch, clean up that mess. It stinks in here.”</p><p>“Of course, My Lord.”</p><p>Barty made sure to replace his master’s wand back on the mantle. He didn’t want to end up being punished for using it for anything other than what he was told. He took out his own wand and with a quick, ‘Scourgify’ everything Peter had left behind was cleaned up and the air smelled of the lemon cleanser his mother used.</p><p>“Much better. Now, tell me more about Potter’s not so muddy little friend. You said that Dumbledore indicated she was an elemental? Do you have an idea of what kind?” Voldemort wheezed and Barty swallowed painfully at what could only be lust shining in the eyes of his master. But was it lust for the power the girl might have or something else? Barty didn’t know.</p><hr/><p>Students shuffled into the DADA classroom, none too anxious to start schoolwork again after the holiday. The imposing figure of a man stood silently at the head of the classroom watching, his swirling magical eye missing nothing. Once everyone was in their seats the man began to speak, his voice like gravel being ground down. </p><p>“I’m sure the holiday has turned your brains to mush, so to those of you who have forgotten, My name is Professor Moody. Ex Auror, and Ministry malcontent. We are going to jump right into the thick of it and you will learn even if I have to beat it into your thick skulls,” Moody said and spun around to begin writing on the blackboard. His magical eye zeroed in on Hermione Grindlewald, she was the only one that appeared to be trying to listen to him. </p><p>He was then distracted by the Finnigan boy placing a chewed up wad of gum under his desk and called him out on if. Moody whirled around and threw the chalk he was writing with while screaming at the boy, causing everyone to duck so as not to be hit with the chalk.</p><p>“Now that I have your attention, what I’m about to teach you, the Ministry doesn’t want you to know. But I say different! When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. First, who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?”</p><p>“Three, sir,” Hermione said, not bothering to raise her hand as she knew it was best to answer promptly in Moody’s class. </p><p>“And they are so named?” Moody asked after writing a large number “3” on the board.</p><p>“Because they are unforgivable,” Hermione answered.”The use of any one of them would-”</p><p>“Give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban,” Moody interrupted. “The Ministry says you’re too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you’re up against, prepared, you need constant vigilance!” He was pacing around the classroom, his eye constantly moving as if assessing everyone at a glance. His gaze settled on one student and he boomed, “Weasley!”</p><p>Ron squeaked, “Yes?”</p><p>“Give us a curse.”</p><p>“Well, m’dad did tell us of one, the Imperius curse.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re dad’ll know all about the one. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a bit ago, perhaps this will show you why,” Moody growled and made his way over to his desk. In a glass jar, he opened was a rather nasty looking creature, it looked like a cross between a scorpion and a spider. He enlarged it and then intoned, “Imperio!” It seemed to freeze and then just sway a bit on its feet. </p><p>“What shall I have this little beauty do first? Drown herself?” He gestured to a bucket full of water and the insect made its way over to it, climbed onto the rim, and was about to jump in when Moody said, “Stop.” the insect froze and waited patiently. </p><p>“What about throwing herself out of the window?” The insect then scuttled over to the window and scrambled around to find an opening. It found a little chink in the glass and tried to push its way through, not caring that it was injuring itself in the process. </p><p>The classroom sat in silence as they watched. Moody gestured with his wand and moved the insect away from the window, but as soon as he let go it made its back once again trying to get out. “Stop,” Moody said, “Come here.” Once again the insect did as told.</p><p>“Scores of witches and wizards claim they only did You-Know-Who’s bidding while under the influence of the Imperius curse. But here’s the rub… How do we sort out the liars? What’s another curse?”</p><p>Several people raised their hands, but Moody ignored them all and said, “Longbottom, is it?” He placed the insect down on the desk in front of Neville, “Give us a curse.”</p><p>Stammering slightly, Neville said, “There’s the, um, Cruciatus Curse.”</p><p>“Correct! Correct!” Moody exclaimed and pointed his wand at the insect, “Crucio!”</p><p>The insect let out a high piercing scream and began to writhe on the desk. Everyone in the classroom flinched and covered their ears to deafen the horrendous noise. Neville sat frozen as he watched the insect be tortured. Hermione saw his hands begin to shake and his jaw clench. It almost appeared as if he could feel everything the insect was going through and finally, she couldn’t stand it any longer and screamed, “Stop it! Can’t you see it bothering him? Stop it!”</p><p>As if coming out of a trance, Moody released the curse and looked around the room. Neville remained where he was still shaking. Moody then picked up the insect and cleared his throat before placing it on the desk before Hermione.</p><p>“Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Grindelwald?” Hermione was fighting back tears and mutely shook her head.</p><p>“No? Very well. Avada Kedavra!” a green light shot from his wand and hit the insect. Instantly it flopped onto its back and was still. The class was silent for several moments afterwards when the bell sounded indicating the end of the lesson. Everyone except Hermione, Neville and Professor Moody gathered their things and beat a hasty retreat out of the door. </p><p>Moody had backed up to the head of the classroom and was speaking quietly to Neville, but he was still watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She sat stunned, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the corpse still on her desk. She leaned forward and one single tear escaped, skated down her nose, and landed on the insect. The tear went mostly unnoticed, but there was a subtle sheen of magic in it, it shone like liquid silver.</p><p>Hermione didn’t notice at first, but then something caught her attention. The insect was twitching and before her eyes, it flipped back over with a shudder and scampered off her desk to parts unknown. She heard a shuffling sound and looked up and saw that Professor Moody was looking at her intently. Neville it seemed was no longer in the classroom.</p><p>Hermione gulped as she watched her professor approach her. Hastily, she stood up and gathered her book bag to leave the classroom. There was something in his look that Hermione didn’t like. An almost maniacal gleam to his eye, even his prosthetic eye was laser-focused on her.   </p><p>“Stop right where you are, Miss Grindelwald,” Moody growled and Hermione froze at the intimidating man’s command. “It appears you’re full of hidden talents.”</p><p>Hermione tried not to cringe away as she felt her professor circle around behind her. She could feel him at her back and a shiver ran up her spine as she felt his breath on her neck. It was warm and she felt him step closer and could feel him up against her back. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, before flicking it with his tongue. </p><p>“Yes, you are a powerful little witch, one that will turn our world upside down, I’m sure.” Moody leaned even closer and inhaled, taking in the scent of her hair. She smelled of wood smoke, freshly turned earth, cold mountain air, and just the slightest hint of sea salt. It was an odd combination, but one that fit her. He wanted to taste the source of that scent. He could feel himself begin to harden and fought not to press up against the curvaceous little witch before him.</p><p>His lord had bade him to watch her, to see if he could figure out what type of elemental she was. However, it was still a mystery, one he would solve. After seeing the insect be resurrected, he had a good idea just what kind she was and it only made her more desirable. He could see the pulse pounding in her neck and he wanted to nibble on it. His lord had said that she wasn’t to be touched, but how he longed to touch her, feel her power, and be consumed by it.</p><p>Finally, he stepped back before he disobeyed his lord's orders and claimed her as his own. “You may go now, Miss Grindelwald. I will be keeping my eye on you.”</p><p>Hermione gasped, her heart pounding. This man, there was something dark about him and she didn’t think it had to do with his time as an auror. She gathered her things and ran out of the classroom, not noticing the green eyes of her closest friend watching from the shadows in the back of the room.</p><hr/><p>Hermione ran down the corridors, not caring if she were reprimanded. She needed to find sanctuary, she needed to talk to someone, she needed Professor Snape. What she’d just seen and how Professor Moody had acted toward her scared her. She knew that the insect had been dead, seeing the curse be cast right in front of her. And then one single tear had fallen and it came back to life. What did this mean? </p><p>She continued to run deeper and deeper into the castle and it was like Hogwarts sensed her need making all the staircases easy to navigate, the corridors almost completely empty of students and teachers. She vaguely heard someone call her name as she sped by, but didn’t acknowledge them. </p><p>Finally, she reached the Slytherin corridor leading to both the common room and potions classroom. She knew she would find Professor Snape in his office at this time of day, she just hoped he wasn’t speaking to any other student when she arrived.</p><p>The door was closed as she approached and she knocked rapidly on it to gain an audience. She paused to try and catch her breath from her headlong run through the school. The door clicked open and Hermione pushed it open before slamming it behind her. </p><p>Severus was sitting at his desk, another pile of ungraded essays before him and his quill dripping with red ink. Not taking into any consideration of how it might appear, Hermione raced across the room and burrowed herself into the surprised arms of Severus. </p><p>“W-what? Miss Gra-Grindelwald? What is the meaning of this? Release me at once,” Severus sputtered suddenly having his arms and lap full of a trembling curvaceous young woman. One he’d been having increasingly improper thoughts of since Samhain. He knew it was wrong to desire his student. He was her mentor and educator, the desires of the flesh had no reason to be involved. </p><p>Hermione just shook her head and burrowed further into his neck, still trembling. He could feel her hot breath there and mentally groaned. This was not good, he could feel heat begin to pool in his groin. He needed to get her out of his lap posthaste.</p><p>“Miss Grindelwald,” Severus squirmed a bit trying to release the girl’s hold on him, but she was like Devil’s Snare and only tightened her grip. He finally resorted to calling her by her given name, “Hermione! You need to release me this instant! This is entirely inappropriate, what if another student or teacher were to walk in? Let go and go sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. NOW!” he yelled the last word.</p><p>Hermione jumped out of his lap and scuttled around the desk and sat down. She felt her cheeks redden and heat up. She had behaved inappropriately. Her grandmother would be appalled.  She looked down into her lap and twisted her fingers together, her lower lip caught in her teeth.</p><p>Severus, in the meantime, stood and straightened the wrinkles that Hermione’s hasty embrace had caused. He eyed her and she refused to meet his eyes. He suspected something must have happened to make her behave this way, he just had to find out what. But first he needed to re-establish boundaries.</p><p>“Now, Miss Grindelwald, what was the meaning of you barging in here and accosting me?”</p><p>Hermione refused to look up, she didn’t want to see the anger she knew would be in his eyes. To be honest she hadn’t given it a thought as to how her running and jumping into her professor’s arms would appear. She just needed to feel safe again. There was something about him that just drew her and it wasn’t about him being a teacher. He felt like a safe harbour, maybe it had to do with him being an earth elemental she wasn’t sure. But she did know that being in his presence was what she needed.   </p><p>“Come now, Miss Grindelwald. You may have the scales of a snake now, but once you were a lioness. Don’t tell me all that courage was just false bravado?” Severus mocked lightly.</p><p>Hermione’s head shot up and she glared at him. Normally Severus wouldn’t put up with such disrespect, but he’d deliberately provoked her. He felt a warmth in his gut at seeing her fire, however, he stamped it down; she was his student. He couldn’t afford to let anyone see just how much she affected him.</p><p>“Now, Miss Grindelwald are you going to tell me what it was that caused you to burst into my office? You’re a pure-blood and now a Slytherin, you must maintain decorum at all times.”</p><p>Hermione snorted metally. Decorum? She would like to see what Snape’s definition of decorum was. If he wanted to see decorum, she would show him decorum. She sighed and sat up straight, crossed her feet at the ankle, and placed her hands in her lap. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Hermione sat there in her chair not saying another word. </p><p>“Well? Get on with it girl!” Severus huffed after several minutes of silence. “Why did you burst in here and assault me?”</p><p>Hermione thought back to the incident that caused her to panic and she felt her eyes begin to sting. Quietly, she began to tell him what had happened. </p><p>“Professor Moody was teaching us about the unforgivables today. But it wasn’t theoretical at all. He actually cast them all in front of the entire class.” </p><p>Severus sat forward in his chair at what Hermione said. That was a gross breach of conduct. What was Moody thinking? To actually cast the unforgivable curses in a classroom full of students? Albus should be notified. The thing was, would he do anything about it? Severus didn’t think so.</p><p>“But there was something else that happened, Professor. The insect Professor Moody used was on my desk, dead at the end of class. I-I don’t know w-what happened, but it suddenly came back to life. I know it was dead, he cast the spell not more than a foot away from me.” Hermione sniffled the shock and fear she’d felt before sat like a lump of lead in her belly.</p><p>“And this is what caused you to run all the way down here from the DADA classroom?” Severus asked intrigued by her story. Her powers were growing and she would need to have training on how to harness them. His attention was brought back to Hermione when she shook her head.</p><p>“No, sir. What caused me to run down here was what happened afterwards. I know Professor Moody saw the insect come back and he approached me. I thought he might ask me questions, but he didn’t. He pressed himself up against me and licked my ear. I was so scared, no one has ever made me feel that way before like my skin was crawling, I just needed to get away from him.” Hermione looked down into her lap and missed the look of absolute fury on Severus’ face.</p><p>There was something fishy about Moody and Severus wanted to figure out what it was. But first, he needed to make sure that Hermione was protected. His very being demanded it. He drew in a deep breath and brought up his Occlumency shields, it wouldn’t help for Hermione to see him so angry.</p><p>“Miss Grindelwald, you did right by coming to me with this. As your head of house, it’s my duty to make sure you're protected. What Professor Moody did to you was uncalled for and will be addressed by me and the Headmaster.” He stood up and came around his desk, leaned against the front, and continued, "What you saw with the insect was a manifestation of your elemental power.”</p><p>Hermione gasped and looked up at him. She would be able to bring things back to life? How was that possible? There had to be more to it than just her elemental powers. </p><p>“What? How?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure how exactly, but it’s clear that you must have felt something, empathy, perhaps that caused your powers to manifest. They seem to be tied to your emotions. I should have seen this before, as mine too can be triggered in the same manner,” Severus said looking into Hermione’s unique eyes. He felt that he could just fall into them.</p><p>“But if my powers are triggered by my emotions, how come they didn’t manifest during the attack at the Quidditch World Cup? I tried so hard to do something, anything to get them away from me…” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears at remembering her trauma, she hated that she seemed to break down whenever she thought about it.</p><p>Severus looked at the young woman before him and wanted to gather her into his arms, soothe her. He knew he would need to relax his address of her for just a moment, “Miss… Hermione, have you ever heard the phrase, ‘frozen in fear’?”</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>“That is what happened to you at the QWC, you were so desperate to bring your powers forth to defend yourself that you froze up. What you need to learn is to control your emotions, use them to bring your powers forth. You’re a Life Elemental, you’re strengths are in your empathy and care for all. I’m not saying that you can’t use other emotions to access your powers, but it’s in your nature to nurture.”</p><p>Hermione thought back to all the times her powers had come forth and she could see that it was almost always during times of high emotion. But how would she be able to access her powers without being in the middle of a meltdown?</p><p>Severus had at this time sat back down at his desk, he was going to propose something that he knew would help Hermione, but he was hesitant because of how she made him feel. Though it was a risk he knew he would have to take. She had a destiny that must come to pass and he as another elemental was duty-bound to see her complete it. Though what that task was exactly, was as yet unknown.</p><p>“What you need is to study how your powers work. You need to practice manifesting them. But you need to do it where no one else will be able to find or disturb you. I don’t know how much reading you’ve done on your affinity, but I’m sure you have read what you can find at least here in Hogwarts,” he looked up and she nodded.</p><p>“Tell me what do you know of a Life Elemental?”</p><p>“Not much, Professor. Really just what I learned during my Rite, I tried to search the library but couldn’t find anything.”</p><p>“That’s because only one Life Elemental is born every millennium. The last one to be born was right around the time of the founders. It was rumoured that they helped the founders with building Hogwarts, but it’s unsubstantiated. We know about the four founders, but whether there was a fifth is unknown and a sadly forgotten piece of history. Who knows what Hogwarts would be like today, if there were a fifth house, one where all of the students who showed traits of all the other houses would find a place to belong. The very idea would be mind-blowing and rock the very foundations of our school,” Severus cleared his throat when he looked over at Hermione and could almost see literal stars in her eyes at what he said.</p><p>“What is known about a Life elemental is that they are born to fulfil a task. One that changes the course of human history. They call the other four elements together to complete this task. How or why is again unknown.”</p><p>Hermione sat back feeling deflated. Well, that wouldn’t help her at all, dreaming of the nonexistent fifth house. To think that it could have been possible to learn from the words of another Life Elemental? Astounding. Sadly, the problem remained, how was she to learn to control her powers and complete this unknown task if there was nothing known about them? </p><p>“But Professor, how can I learn if there is nothing to learn from? No books, written records, nothing.”</p><p>Severus sighed, as much as he was drawn to her, he still felt the desire to strangle her for her stubborn clinging to the written word. She should know by now that not everything can be found in a book.</p><p>“Miss Grin-Hermione, this will be difficult. But you must stop relying on what is written and bound in leather. Books will give you the foundations of what you need to know, but in order to really learn you must take what is written and expand on it.”</p><p>Hermione looked at Severus in the eye and tried to think about what he could be conveying. How was she to expand on so very little? There wasn’t enough written on Life elementals to fill a pamphlet. Then it hit her, oh how could she be so stupid? Being an elemental was individual to each person, of course, she couldn’t rely on what others have done, because what the ones previous to her had a completely different task set before them.</p><p>Severus smirked as he saw Hermione make the connection, she was the one born to these powers and she would need to learn to control them herself. He felt pride well in his gut and then a pang of remorse that she could never be his. His was meant to be a life of solitude, yes he felt her call. But surely it wasn’t meant for him, it was more than likely that because of Draco and Theo, the other’s destined to join with her would be in the same age group.   </p><p>“Now, Miss Grindelwald, you need to find a place within these castle walls to harness your powers. Discretion is key. Do you know of such a place?”</p><p>“No sir, I don’t. How would I be able to find such a place?” Hermione asked.</p><p>Severus sat back in his chair and ran his index finger along his bottom lip. Hermione stared fascinated at the motion, she’d never before noticed just how full her professor’s lips were. It probably had to do because most of the time they were compressed into a hard unforgiving line. But now, all she wanted to know was how they would feel on hers. Hermione wrenched her attention back to him when he began to speak, “Let me ask you something, Miss Grindlewald, when your powers first manifested,  do you remember anything unusual?” Hermione shook her head. ”I’m not surprised, as things were a bit… Chaotic. </p><p>“However, what you failed to notice is that you called forth the ley lines that this very castle was built on. My belief is that you made a connection to Hogwarts herself and all you have to do is ask. And if it is within the castle’s power it may very well grant you your request.”  </p><p>Hermione gasped, was it possible? Could she have tapped into the very power at the core of Hogwarts? It seemed too fantastical to believe, but she’d seen so much that seemed impossible before...</p><p>“You don’t believe me, do you, Miss Grindelwald?”</p><p>“It’s not that, sir. It’s too much to take in. Up until just a few months ago, I was the studious muggleborn friend of Harry Potter. Now? I’m a pureblood witch and a supposed all-powerful being that’s supposed to change the course of human history? And on top of that, you’re telling me that all I have to do is ask a castle that is over a thousand years old to find me a place to be able to harness my powers? You can’t tell me that no one else would be just as disbelieving?”</p><p>Severus had to chuckle quietly to himself, yes he could see what she was saying. If he were in her place at her age, he would probably be asking the very same questions. But he wasn’t and he knew what he saw that day, the day that changed his life once again.</p><p>“Well, Miss Grindelwald there is only one way to find out, isn’t there? Why don’t you try it?”</p><p>“What just say, ‘Hogwarts, I need a place to practice and harness my powers’?”  </p><p>Severus shrugged, “It couldn’t hurt. That’s what’s so magical about magic. It makes what we think is impossible, possible.” </p><p>“How do you propose I go about this, sir?”</p><p>“I think you need to touch a part of the castle, a wall or perhaps sitting on the floor. The more contact you make may make your request heard clearer,” Severus said. He felt a frisson of excitement. If it was true that Hermione could ask the castle to grant her requests, it would allow for her to be more protected from the ever scrutinizing eye of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. </p><p>He watched as Hermione stood up and toed off her shoes and socks. He snickered when he saw that she had painted her toes green and silver. She was embracing her new house and he was glad to see it. She then sat down upon the cold stone floor of his office. She shivered and Severus saw her nipples become hard from the chill. He had to stamp down on the desire to see what colour they were. He berated himself for his inappropriate thoughts.</p><p>Hermione stretched out her legs and then placed her hands on the floor next to her hips, palms flat. She closed her eyes, she didn’t know what in Merlin’s name she was doing, but Professor Snape seemed to think this would work, so she would give it a try. </p><p>At first, she just sat there not feeling anything except for the cold stone slowly making her legs go numb. But then she felt a little tingle, almost like when she would rub her stockinged covered feet along the carpet as a child and take great delight in shocking herself and her parents when she touched them.</p><p>The tingle began to grow and a picture formed in her mind of Hogwart in the early light of dawn. She then saw blue and purple sparks and arcs of power around the great stone edifice. She got the impression that the castle was waiting for her to ask a question, so she did. ‘<em>Um, sorry to bother you,’ </em>she began and Hermione felt a distinct sense of amusement at her apology for bothering the castle. ‘<em>Could you help me find a place within the walls so that I may hone my elemental powers? A place that can’t be detected unless specifically asked for?’</em></p><p>Hermione felt a whoosh as it seemed her consciousness merged with Hogwarts herself. She zoomed all the way up from the dungeons, through the main hall up to the seventh floor, and stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls to ballet dance. The wall was blank and she watched as magic shimmered and a door appeared. Next, she was pushed forward and into the room and Hermione knew Hogwarts had given her a gift. She was in the Room of Requirement. She knew she would be able to find anything she needed in that room. And just as soon as she came to that realization she found herself back in her own body and the tingling feeling slowly ebbing.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see Professor Snape looking at her with a knowing gleam in his eye. She suspected he knew exactly what Hogwarts had shown her. She watched, still sitting on the floor as his eyebrow inched up his forehead and he inquired, “Well? Did you find a place?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I believe I have.”</p><p>“Good. Now you can get up off of my office floor and leave me to my grading. You also have assignments that need to be completed, do you not?”</p><p>Hermione blushed and scrambled up off the floor. “Um, yes sir.” She didn’t bother putting her socks back on and just stuffed them into her bag while jamming her feet back into her shoes. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave the office, but for some odd reason, she felt the need to turn back and thank him.</p><p>Severus had bent his head back down and was busy scribbling a scathing remark on the parchment before him. She quietly moved around his desk and bent at the waist. Severus for his part tensed as he felt warmth on his left side. He looked up and saw Hermione standing close to him. Too close as he once again felt heat suffuse his body at her nearness.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you, Professor. You’ve been such a tremendous help to me this year,” Hermione said as she bent close to him about to place a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>“What, Miss Grindle-” Severus began to ask but was cut off as he turned his head, and instead of Hermione’s lips brushing his cheek, they landed on his lips. Both of them froze and felt electricity zoom through their veins. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut. She hadn’t felt this when Viktor had kissed her and she hoped that it would last.</p><p>Her eyes opened and she looked into the black pools of her professor. She gasped and hastily backed away. She just kissed her Professor and she <em>liked </em>it. Heat suffused her cheeks and she turned on her heel, rushing out of his office with a muttered, “I-I’m sorry Professor!”</p><p>Severus for his part sat stunned until the bang of his office door slamming shut startled him. His lips still tingling, he sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. He licked his lips and could still taste the remnants of her lip balm. That kiss had just changed things for him. He now knew that he was one of the elementals she was calling to. It seemed that magic had made his choice for him and there was nothing he could do about it, no matter how morally wrong he felt it was.</p><p>His eyes blazed with power as he finally acknowledged the call and beginnings of the bond between them and it cemented itself within his magical core. He would no longer fight the call, but he also wouldn’t risk putting Hermione in more danger by letting anyone else know that they were now connected. Especially one meddling Headmaster of Hogwarts school. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lead up to the second task. Not all are fine with Hermione's new place with the snakes. Severus also wrestles with what he wants and what he thinks is right.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop! Chapter 16 is here! Lots of action, we hope you enjoy!<br/>This chapter was written by both Myella and myself. As always, please review and let us know how we're doing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>February 1995</h1><p>Hermione had settled nicely into being a Slytherin. She thought she would have to avoid people considering she came from Gryffindor but that hadn’t been the case. The only outward opposition she faced was from her former housemates. She could hear the whispers as she walked by them and saw the side-long looks. Neville, Fred, and George still spoke to her but the rest of them treated her as if she was a contagious disease.</p><p>It hurt, but it was for the best.</p><p>It was Pansy Parkinson of all people that made her transition into Slytherin easier. She shared a room with Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis. Pansy and Daphne accepted her right away and Tracey was nice but kept to herself for the most part which was fine. There were a few other fourth years that refused to stay in the dorm with her, the loudest being Millicent Bulstrode. She seemed to go out of her way to make Hermione’s transition as rocky as possible. However, Hermione was onto her and vowed that she wouldn’t let Bulstrode’s petty jealousies affect her.</p><p>Knowing that she had at least two friends, Hermione could breathe a little easier not having to constantly be on guard navigating the snake pit. Of course, Draco and Theo went out of their way to include her whenever they could, and along with them, most others left her alone. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Draco and Theo, but thus far her concerns had gone unwarranted.</p><p>Each morning she, Pansy, and Daphne would leave their room at 6:00 am and meet with Kai and Viktor in the courtyard and go for a run around Black Lake. She’d asked Professor Snape for permission to do so first of course, but he didn’t have an issue with it as long as they were back in time for breakfast and <em>only </em>went for a run and not abused the privilege.</p><p>It had been awkward when she’d asked as it was just the day after their inadvertent kiss. Neither one made mention of it, but there was a tension in the air between them. And as time went on the tension just seemed to increase. There were moments when Hermione felt his eyes on her back, in class, or in the corridors. She would flush when she caught his eye but quickly turn away. She never saw the look of stifled yearning in his coal-black eyes.</p><p>February had come and the second task was coming up in just a few day's time. Not only was the anticipation of the second task building, but Valentine’s Day was fast approaching as well. In fact, the second task was scheduled to take place on February fourteenth and Hermione had asked Viktor that morning if he’d figured out the clue yet. He said he thought he had and he was prepared for whatever it was which made her feel better. She liked Viktor and wanted him to be successful even though she was rooting for Harry as well.</p><p>She and Viktor hadn’t spent any time alone since the Yule Ball. Hermione told him that she treasured his friendship, but that she didn’t think they could have a romantic relationship. He acted as if he understood, but she could tell that she hurt him and it made her castigate herself. She was glad to have Kai as a buffer between them.</p><p>After speaking to Viktor about the clue, her thoughts had turned to Harry. She was worried sick about him and she wanted to ask him how he was doing with his task if he understood the clue, but she kept her distance from him as they planned.</p><p>The day before Valentine’s day dawned cold and bitter. Frost decorated the shore of Black Lake. Pansy had wanted to call off their run, but Hermione had been adamant. So they got dressed and went out to join Kai and Viktor for her run. She, Pansy, and Daphne just entered the common room after their run. she was lost in thought, she’d hoped the exercise would help her organize her thoughts, it was a lost cause. Her mind was full of worry about Harry and the darkness rising on the horizon of the magical world. She wasn’t paying attention as she made her way towards the steps trailing slowly behind Pansy and Daphne as they chatted, she didn’t see the danger until it was too late.</p><p>Millicent Bulstrode and a few of her lackeys stood across the room in a small group speaking in low voices when Hermione appeared. They could tell she was distracted and Millicent thought it was the perfect opportunity to take the upstart Mudblood down a few pegs. She sneered, before turning to her cronies and hissed, “Watch this.”</p><p>Hermione let out a breathless scream as a powerful blast of magic hit her chest and side as she was thrown over the back of the sofa, her head bouncing off of the cold stone floor as she skidded to a stop just beside the fireplace.</p><p>Blinking her eyes several times to get rid of the spots in her vision, Hermione heard shouting and several grunts as she struggled to sit up.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What the fuck just happened?’ </em>
</p><p>She’d <em>never </em>been attacked while she was in Gryffindor; she cursed silently she hadn’t kept her guard up as she should have. She could hear Professor Moody’s voice as she shook her head. <em> ‘Constant vigilance!’ </em></p><p>“She deserved it,” Bulstrode was shrieking, “She walks around here like she owns the bloody place! Just because she’s supposed to be Grindlewald’s granddaughter, all the blokes have their tongues hanging out of their mouths as she walks by, she’s a slag! I don’t believe the stories and neither should any of you! I bet she spreads her legs for all of them. All she’ll ever be is a stupid Mudblood, and nothing will make me change my mind!”</p><p>“You’re just jealous, Bulstrode because you look like a bloody hag, no one wants to touch you!” Pansy hissed back standing toe to toe with the bigger girl.</p><p>Hermione staggered to her feet holding her side feeling the burning sensation of whatever spell Bulstrode hit her with. Her fingers flexed and felt the warmth of blood trickle between them. Lifting her hand to the back of her head, she felt a sticky warmth and looked down at the blood that coated her fingers. Her head had bounced pretty hard against the stone floor, she must have hit something to cause the gash she felt. She would have to take care of her wounds, but first, she had a lesson to teach to the ignorant masses. She was furious that she’d been attacked in the first place, but she was also mad due to her inattention. Hermione’s multi-coloured eyes lit up with an inner fire as they landed on the one who attacked her.</p><p>“Bulstrode,” Hermione said in a low and dangerous voice as she staggered forward gripping the back of the sofa. “Is there a reason you attacked me so openly?”</p><p>Bulstrode tilted her chin higher, her double chin-wagging at the movement. Her lackeys sensing there was going to be trouble started to back away from the larger girl. Hermione never used to hold grudges. But with her change of circumstances, she’d learned that grudges came with the territory of being Slytherin. Bulstrode had been an issue since their first year. It didn’t matter if Hermione was in Gryffindor or Slytherin, it appeared that this girl had a personal vendetta against her.</p><p>But it will end today. She had other things to worry about instead of some petty feud that held no interest to her.</p><p>Bulstrode gave her a wicked grin and surveyed Hermione. “Oh, did the little Mudblood slag fall down and hit her head? Serves you right, you don’t belong here. Go back to the Gryffindorks where you belong. Your dirty blood has no place in the noble house of Slytherin, except maybe on the floor.”</p><p>Hermione heard a thundering of steps as she rounded the sofa and saw Daco and Theo out of the corner of her eye, but didn’t pay them any mind, she knew that Pansy and Daphne would protect her back. The last thing she needed was them stepping in, this was her conflict and she needed to prove herself.</p><p>Stepping closer to Bulstrode Hermione pulled out her wand stopping several paces away from her. “I know it may be hard to imagine with your limited capacity for understanding, however, I’ll explain the best I can so you can comprehend. I <em> am </em>a pure-blood, It’s been verified by higher powers than you. And who’re you to judge my worthiness? Last I checked you’re a half-blood. As far as my being a slag, it’s none of your concern for whom, as you put it, I <em> spread my legs for. </em> ” Hermione chuckled and tilted her head to the side, “Unless you’re just jealous because you wish I would spread them for <em> you.” </em></p><p>“You stupid bitch,” Bulstrode growled and flung a slicing curse at Hermione. She was ready for it and deflected it easily.</p><p>Hermione smirked at the other girl and said in a mocking tone, “You <em>do </em>have the capacity for learning! Yes, I <em> am </em>a bitch. It’s really amazing how long it’s taken you to figure it out. You think that you can attack me and I wouldn’t defend myself? I’m warning you now, Bulstrode leave me alone and you won’t get hurt. I’m at my limit and I’m so fucking tired of the stares and whispers. If you attempt to attack me again, you’d best be prepared for the consequences. Now, if you are quite done with your little temper tantrum I would like to get cleaned up before I start my day.” Hermione turned her back to the other girl but was still very much aware the confrontation wasn’t over.</p><p>“See, she’s too afraid to fight. She knows she’s inferior,” Bulstrode said looking around at the gathering crowd as if to garner their support. But she was to be disappointed that no one seemed to agree.</p><p>“That’s simply not true, Bulstrode. I just prefer to fight with someone who is worthy of my time. In case you don’t understand, I simply don’t care to waste it with the likes of you,” Hermione said over her shoulder, the blood loss was beginning to make her feel dizzy. She could also feel her head pound where it had smacked hard on the floor.</p><p>Bulstrode didn’t say anything, but Hermione could feel her rage like laser beams to her back. She didn’t see Bulstrode’s complexion become a mottled red and her hand clench around her wand. Millicent raised her wand and proceeded to throw wild hexes. Hermione whirled back around blocking any spell that came close. Before too long, however, she could feel herself weaken from loss of blood. When one slicing hex that came just a little too close to slicing her across the chest, Hermione knew she needed to end this soon. And that could very well call for her to use spells she shouldn’t have any knowledge of.</p><p>Hermione didn’t want to show the extent of her abilities, she preferred for people to think she was on par with her peers instead of learning non-verbal and wandless magic. Never mind being an elemental. It was no one’s concern other than her own.</p><p>She knew there were people who could wipe the floor with her, but not this girl in front of her. Bulstrode continued to become more aggressive as the duel continued. It would be her anger and carelessness that would be her undoing.</p><p>That gave Hermione an idea, she would use Bulstrode’s aggression against her.</p><p>A smirk tugged at her lips as she flourished her wand towards the girl with a non-verbal spell pointing down towards the floor where Bulstrode stood.</p><p>Bulstrode looked down and back at Hermione who stood perfectly still watching her. Letting out a harsh cackle Bulstrode turned her head towards her lackeys, “See? I told you this slag was weak, she can’t even land a hit on me. I didn’t even have to try to block her!”</p><p>Hermione watched in satisfaction as Bulstrode turned towards her friends and when she took the first step she staggered and fell forward going arse over teakettle, her skirt flying up exposing her knickers for everyone to see. <em> MONDAY </em> blazed across her bottom in bright red letters, above a rather dark brown stain. Hermione grimaced in disgust.</p><p>The common-room erupted in laughs, jeers, and whistles. Hermione looked over at the girl and let out a scoff and when the commotion died down she said in a clear voice, “You’re disgusting, Bulstrode. You need to go back to Primary school and relearn the days of the week and how personal hygiene works. As it appears you’ve failed to properly clean yourself or  notice, it’s Friday you stupid bint.”</p><p>Feeling the last of her strength flagging Hermione turned on her heel and tried to make her way to her dorm. She staggered and Pansy and Daphne were quick to help her up the stairs. The last thing she remembered before passing out was meeting the concerned and awed faces of Draco and Theo.</p><hr/><p>Hermione’s day passed without further incident. Though she was told later by Pansy that they had to bar the door to their room to prevent Draco and Theo from coming in after they noticed the blood from her wounds.</p><p>It was now after dinner, she sat in the library with Kai and Viktor working on an assignment for Potions. The story of her confrontation with Millicent on everyone’s tongue. Even Professor Snape’s eyes had lingered on her during class, though he hadn’t said anything to her.</p><p>Soon the trio was joined by Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione didn’t mind the company and elected to ignore most of them as she continued to study. Though she <em>was </em>surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle make an appearance, she didn’t even know they could read honestly. All brawn and cotton wool between the ears with those two, at least that is what she used to think. She was pleasantly surprised when they too, pulled out books and started to study.</p><p>She paused her writing when she heard the loud whispers coming from the next table, “Did you hear that Bulstrode had to go to the infirmary this morning? I heard she got into an altercation with...<em> Grindelwald </em>and now she has to grow all the bones back in her toes,” one girl whispered.</p><p>“I heard that her toes vanished, that she had to grow them all back, not just the bones,” the other responded.</p><p>Hermione let out a small snort and shook her head as she kept writing. The voices around her own table had grown silent and she could feel the burning gazes of her peers on her as she worked.</p><p>Kai nudged her arm repeatedly trying to gain her attention. When she didn’t respond he leaned close to her, “Is there something you wish to tell me?”</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and set her quill down and looked over at him with an innocent face, “No, not at all. Why?”</p><p>“Vanished all her toes, really Mia?” Kai said with a grin.</p><p>Hermione shrugged and looked around the table and then back to Kai, “It was just the bones in her toes. Honestly, people blow things so out of proportion.”</p><p>“It’s Friday, you stupid bint,” Blaise said in a mock impression of Hermione letting out a loud chortling laugh, “That was brilliant.”</p><p>Hermione hid her smile as she looked down picking up her quill once again, “Well, it is.”</p><p>The others who had been present during the altercation joined in the laughter, each retelling Kai the series of events. She cringed when Daphne told Kai that she had been injured and she and Pansy had to tend to her wounds because Hermione refused to go to the infirmary.</p><p>“Let me see, are you still bleeding?” Kai said in a frustrated voice tugging at Hermione’s jumper.</p><p>Hermione swatted at his hands and let out a low growl, “I’m <em> not </em> taking my jumper off in the library just to show you my healed wounds, Kai!”</p><p>Blaise tipped back in his chair tossing a galleon up in the air and then catching it, “I’ll give you this Galleon if you do,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“It would take much more than one Galleon for me to take off my jumper for you, Zambini,” Hermione retorted.</p><p>Blaise leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as he looked at her, “How much more?”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose at him, “You’re disgusting. And much more than you can afford. I’m not for sale.”</p><p>Blaise shrugged and leaned back once again, crossing his arms over his chest, “I had to ask, I’m a bloke after all. Everyone has a price. Besides, I’m sure I’m not the only one here that would pay to see you naked.”</p><p>Hermione held up the two-fingered salute and shook her head to end the subject. She sent an appreciative glance at Daphne when she elbowed Blaise sharply in his side causing him to tumble out of his chair with a yelp. “You have my permission to kick him if you want to,” Hermione laughed at the disgruntled look on Blaise’s face as he picked up his chair and plopped back down.</p><p>“If you want to live to see tomorrow, Zambini or have any functional parts for future conquests, you’ll refrain from picturing Mia naked,” Kai said and narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>Blaise held up his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright. I’ll keep it to myself from now on.”</p><p>“You better,” Draco muttered, sending Blaise a glare.</p><p>“Excuse me, Grindelwald,” Terrance Higgs, a fellow Slytherin, appeared behind Hermione looking down at her.</p><p>Hermione twisted in her seat and looked up at him, “Yes?”</p><p>“Professor Snape needs to see you and Weasley straight away.”</p><p>“Did he say why?” Hermione asked and Terrance looked at her as if she were crazy. “Nevermind. I presume he’ll be in his office? I’ll see my way there now, thanks.”</p><p>Hermione stood and began to gather her things together, she was about to throw her bag over her shoulder when Terrance said, “Professor Snape said to leave your book bag with your friends, you don’t need to bring anything else with you. We’re heading to the Headmaster’s office.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Hermione said puzzled, but handed her bag over to Daphne and then followed Terrance out of the library. She just hoped that Professor Snape would be willing to answer all the questions spinning in her brain.</p><hr/><p>“Welcome to the second task. Each of our champions had something important taken from them that now lays at the bottom of the lake,” Dumbledore’s booming voice echoed.</p><p>Severus scowled in his direction unseen by the headmaster. He’d been furious when Albus advised the staff of the <em>items </em>that were to be taken from each of the champions. It couldn’t be something as simple as a lucky quill or book. No. It had to be <em>someone </em>who was important to them.</p><p>He’d called for <em> Hermione </em>to meet him in the Headmaster's office. Weasley and  Miss Chang and the sister of Fleur Delacour all had arrived just after she did. It was then Albus had explained that a place had been set for them to rest for the evening and in the early morning they would head out to the lake. He didn’t tell them that they would be going to the bottom of the bloody thing.</p><p>Severus took a calming breath, small wisps of condensation floated in front of him. It was cold this February fourteenth morning and everyone had bundled up accordingly. Today was supposed to be the day of love, well love would be hard-pressed to keep the champions warm during this trial. Everyone was bundled up except the champions and the four people who were now under an enchanted sleep at the bottom of Black Lake. He knew they would be <em>safe </em>until they were found, but what would happen if they weren’t? He didn’t want to even entertain the possibilities.</p><p>There was a distinct possibility for someone to <em>die </em>during these games, but he hadn’t thought anyone other than the Champions could be in danger. He suspected he wouldn’t be feeling the weight of his anxiety, like a hippogryph using him as a perch if it wasn’t for the simple fact that Hermione was down there.</p><p>He hated to admit it to anyone, least of all himself, that he was drawn to the girl. That ever so brief kiss they shared not a month before cementing it in his mind. She was sixteen now, on the cusp of womanhood, he still hated himself for the fact that he wanted to be near her, feel her lips on his again. He felt like a letch for the increasingly lascivious thoughts that consumed his mind unbidden. Wondering what would have happened if that kiss had been longer...  </p><p>The time he spent with her this past summer he got to see a new side of her, one he knew he never would have been privileged to see. Especially if she’d never been claimed by her grandmother and still considered a muggle-born. It was his <em>job </em>to show disdain towards her and anyone of her station even though he was considered a little better, being a half-blood. The only difference was, he was the Dark Lord's most trusted spy.</p><p>Now from the top of the platform he couldn’t help but lament the choices he made as a youth that led him to where he was today. He stood near his snakes keeping them in line, it also afforded him the advantage of seeing when Krum would come up with Hermione. He flinched when the cannon went off being lost in his thoughts as he was, and the Champions all dove in the water with the exception of Potter who seemed to be having a fit. His lips twitched slightly when Moody shoved the pain in his arse into the water.</p><p>How could that boy possibly be related to his Lily? He didn’t know. The only resemblance he had to his mother were his eyes. Everything else was all James, the man he hated for turning Lily against him. He’d begged and pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare them, and the Dark Lord swore on his magic that he would, that he wanted to go to the Potter’s house and see the child in question himself that he hadn’t planned on killing anyone that night.</p><p>But he had. The Dark Lord had broken his word and in doing so he destroyed himself.</p><p>The Dark Lord was close to returning he knew, his mark was becoming darker and starting to tingle. This time he would do everything in his power to protect the one person who made him feel alive and feel things he preferred not to think too deeply about. <em> Hermione. </em></p><p>He most likely felt close to her because she was an elemental, and not just a run of the mill elemental, but a Life elemental. She was such a rare creature and he knew that the Dark Lord would want to acquire her at all costs, to bring her to his side. Sadly, Albus knew that, too.</p><p>The old fool thought himself clever in sorting Hermione into Slytherin trying to distance her from Harry. He had no idea what she really was, how powerful she would be once she joined with the others she was meant to be with. His stomach knotted thinking about Hermione being intimate with anyone other than him, but he didn’t want to examine that too closely. He would remain by her side through it all even if it meant he had to watch from the side-lines as she called her suitors to her. He knew she was calling to Draco and Theo already, but that was only two out of the four, Fire and Air.</p><p>He refused to nurture the notion that he could be her Earth element. He felt the moment he began to hope it would all be taken away from him.</p><p>Albus spoke to him at length about Hermione. He wanted to know if Severus thought she would be willing to spy for the Light considering she would be in the perfect position to do so. Albus knew who Vinda would support when the Dark Lord did rise, of course, he did. He’d been close to Vinda at one point. How close Severus could only speculate. However, he thought that they’d probably had intimate knowledge of each other at one point.</p><p>Vinda had warned him over the Christmas Holiday that Albus was the consummate manipulator. Like he didn’t already know that, he thought with a mental eye-roll. What bothered him the most was that Albus seemed almost maniacal about pulling Hermione into the Order and then placing her in the path of the Dark Lord to gather information. He’d told Severus it was the most expedient way of gathering information on the Dark Lord’s plans, and in Albus’ mind, the better the intel the better advantage the Light would have. However, Severus couldn’t help but think that Albus had ulterior motives. What those motives were, he didn’t know, but he vowed that he would protect Hermione from Albus’ machinations as much as possible.</p><p>The man was mental and the signs only became more apparent as the years went by, oh Albus was good at concealing his madness behind benevolence. He saw first hand how Albus would toy with people and sit back and watch them squirm or die for his grand plans. One such toy was Sirius Black. Severus had hated Sirius with a burning passion while in school but he knew the man was innocent of the crime he’d been accused of. He’d been there that night and saw Sirius run after Pettigrew, then everything went to shite.</p><p>Sirius had been framed and Albus never lifted a finger to get the mutt a trial, let alone a fair one. He’d explained to the others while it was a shame that Harry couldn’t stay with Sirius who <em>was </em>the child’s godfather by right, Albus thought it was best for Harry to be sent to Petunia, his blood relative since Sirius would be in Azkaban indefinitely.</p><p>Lies. All of it.</p><p>Severus was still bound to Albus, but not as tightly as Albus believed and he kept his guard up at all times when dealing with the Headmaster. He knew once he outlived his usefulness Albus would dispose of him, just like he did with everyone else. It didn’t matter just as long as the old’ codgers' hands remained clean.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted as he heard, “Where do you think Hermione is? She should’ve been here by now. She’s dating Krum isn’t she?” Daphne said looking at Pansy.</p><p>Severus closed his eyes as the mere mention of Hermione’s name and recalled with clarity what happened early this morning.</p><p><em> The lake was calm as the boat glided to a stop. Hermione looked around nervously at the other boats who had the other </em>treasures <em>that would be hidden in the depths below. Her eyes shined as she looked up at him under the setting moon, “Professor?” she whispered. </em></p><p>
  <em> Taking off his wool coat he set it to the side and unwrapped his scarf. He knew that someone else could deposit her where she needed to be, but he felt the need to be with her and know exactly where she was in case something went amiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shifted forward carefully, his knees bumping against hers, “Everything will be fine, Miss Grindelwald. You’ll only be down there for a short time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lies. They would be down there for hours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t like this,” she looked around wildly for a moment before she met Weasley’s gaze who was looking back at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gave her a small nod of his head and a forced smile. “It’ll be alright, ‘Mione,” Weasley called. But Severus could tell he didn’t believe his own words. Gryffindor foolishness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He scowled at the boy, even though he knew Hermione disapproved. He’d watched them last night speak quietly together for hours, even laughing. It made jealousy flare in his gut, but he knew he had no right to tell her whom she could befriend. Her friendships with Potter and Weasley were strained as it was and she could use any comfort she could get. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Professor McGonagall who was sitting in the same boat as Weasley patted his hand and looked over at Hermione, “My cubs will be just fine,” she said in her strong Scottish brogue. </em>
</p><p><em> Severus wanted to roll his eyes and comment that Hermione was no longer </em>her <em>cub that she was </em>his <em> ... </em>his.</p><p>
  <em> He couldn’t finish that thought because the possessive side of himself wanted to claim her as something… But his what, exactly? Yes, she was his student, sure but… Could she also be his...friend? Something more? They had a deeper connection than mere a student and teacher had since the day her parents tried to remove her and her magic had responded by lashing out. It was like she was a magnet and he had to fight not to seek her out just to bask in her aura. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Squaring his shoulders he grabbed the vial from his pocket and handed it to her, “I brewed this myself and it will keep you sleeping until you reach the surface once again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about breathing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Severus pursed his lips and sent her a sneer, “This is similar to Draught of Living Death. You’ll begin to breathe again when you reach the surface. Before you ask a million questions like the insufferable-know-it-all you are, I suggest you drink. We don’t have the time to dawdle this morning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione let out a frustrated huff but took the vial and drank the contents. She swayed slightly, her eyes fluttered shut before she slumped and Severus gathered her into his arms before casting the bubble-head charm on himself. He was quick to suppress the thrill he felt at having her in his arms. He then tipped them both backwards off the boat falling into the freezing water. The cold depths caused him to gasp, the shock almost making him lose his grip on her.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once he got his bearings he noticed that they were surrounded by merfolk. They gestured and began to lead the group to the spot chosen to leave the treasures. They helped tether Hermione and the others in place. Severus looked at her after she was secured. She looked peaceful like she was indeed asleep, her wild hair flowing out around her in all directions and her arms extended as if she was welcoming him into her embrace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moving closer he cupped her cheeks and his thumb skated over her frozen lips. Even in her death-like state, he felt drawn to her. He studied her for a moment longer making a silent promise that he would be watching for her from above. He knew that he couldn’t do more than that right now, no kiss to the forehead as much as he wanted to because he was not alone in this mission. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moody jabbed him in the side and pointed up. He wanted to hex the former auror for interrupting him, but he gave one last lingering glance at Hermione before he was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the surface and tossed back into his boat by one of the merfolk. </em>
</p><p>The noise from the crowd brought him back to the present. His ears rang causing him to grimace. Diggory and Miss Chang had been spotted and were swimming towards the lower platform. He shoved his way through the mass of students, taking the steps down two at a time while his heart thundered in his chest. It was his <em>job </em>to make sure the students who were recovered had the appropriate potions and for once he was glad to do so.</p><p>He checked on Miss Chang and nodded in approval when she drank the pepper-up potion that was provided. Warming charms were applied to both students, blankets tossed over them to help them warm up and were crowded by their housemates. He knew that body heat would help a great deal in warming up the pair.</p><p>Delacour was standing off to the side wrapped up and he cursed under his breath knowing her sister was down there somewhere with the others. He looked over at her, noting that she was standing away from everyone else, a look of pure horror and fear on her face as she looked down at the lake.</p><p>His own fear spiked and he had to look away from her. He just hoped that Krum could find Hermione and bring her up soon so he could breathe easier.</p><p>A splash caught his attention and saw Hermione’s head pop up from the lake taking a lung full of air and cough. Krum shook his head and his transfiguration melted away as he grabbed Hermione and helped her to the edge of the platform where he and Kai were waiting.</p><p>Severus wanted to shove Kai out of the way as he was clucking over Hermione like a mother hen, checking her over for injury. Instead, he stood above them with a glare, his arms folded tightly over his chest to prevent him from wresting Hermione away and into his arms. Once Hermione was bundled up in a blanket, Kai pulled her onto his lap as he rubbed some warmth into her while Krum applied the warming charms she looked up and tried to give him a smile through her chattering teeth and blue lips.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat as he gave her a curt nod and strode over to where Potter would be making an appearance soon if the dunderhead didn’t swim all the way to the North Sea. He suppressed a snort at the mere thought of it.</p><p>When Potter arrived not only with Weasley but Delaclour’s sister he knew that Albus would work it in the boy's favour, and the old man didn’t disappoint. He let out a low grunt and folded his arms across his chest knowing this was all to keep the boy in the game and give him a better advantage to win. Of course, he would. He was Harry Bloody Potter and Albus would ensure the boy continued to be right where he wanted him to be, under his fucking thumb until it was time for the boy to die, and sadly, there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can dreams become a reality?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter. We had another chapter in mind for this one, but figured we needed something else.</p><p>This may seem like a complete 180, but this chapter is where our story will begin earning it's 'Explicit' rating. That means sex, people. This chapter is pretty much one long citrus fest, but we felt we needed to indulge our inner deviant. There will be more plot to come in later chapters interspersed with lemons. If you're not into reading graphic sex scenes I wouldn't advise you reading this chapter. </p><p>That being said, I hope that those who do read, would be kind enough to leave a review and let us know how the chapter was. Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>March 1995</h1><p>The Quidditch locker room had cleared out and Draco sat heavily on the bench and rubbing a towel down his face drying the perspiration from a hard game played. His lips twitched as he remembered the way Potter thought he caught the snitch but ended up tumbling off his broom, skidding halfway across the field whereas Draco was victorious in catching it.</p><p>The best part was seeing Hermione in the stands surrounded by a sea of green and silver wearing one of his old Quidditch jerseys chanting his name, a wide smile on her perfect lips. Unable to help himself he flew up towards her ignoring the call of his teammates to pull her close to him while he hovered on his broom in front of her.</p><p>She’d caught him completely off guard when her lips crashed to his pulling him closer snogging him thoroughly in front of everyone. He felt pride well up in his chest as he canted his head to the side, his fingers buried deep in her curls, deepening the kiss before he pulled back and gasped for breath.</p><p>Merlin, she was addictive and she was his.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting long,” she whispered against his lips nipping at his bottom lip before she pulled away, her hands brushing against his chest before she stepped back to let him fly away.</p><p>Hermione. Her name alone caused him to flush and heat flare throughout his body.</p><p>He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips as he pulled his jersey off his body and tossed his gear to the side eager to see her again. The rest of the team had quickly disappeared ready to celebrate in the common room, but Draco wanted to take a shower first so he could continue his time with Hermione and maybe get her alone for some serious snogging.</p><p>Wrapping his towel around his waist he padded to the showers, letting his towel drop as he entered, his forehead resting against the cool tile letting the hot water do its magic on his sore muscles.</p><p>“I hope you have room in there for one more,” a sultry voice echoed off the walls as arms wound around him, warm lips trailing kisses over his back. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw a mane of wild curls quickly growing sodden with the water, and laughing multi-coloured eyes. He could so easily become lost in those eyes.   </p><p>He felt the blood from his head rushing down his body to his cock. He turned and gathered her into his arms, pulling her against him breathing in her scent, one that always called to him. It reminded him of a low burning fire of cedar and pine, something he will always associate with home, but underneath that was something that was uniquely Hermione.</p><p>His hand rose, his fingers brushing against her cheek before he crooked his finger to raise her face to his, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the desire that flared in her eyes as she met his gaze. Wasting no time, he lowered his head to hers, moulding his lips against hers.</p><p>Merlin, she was fucking perfect. So responsive. Heat flared between them as they continued to kiss. Draco began to grind his hips against hers and she wrenched her lips from his with a gasp. Her eyelids fluttered as she moaned. Draco’s lips skated down her slim neck and latched onto the base where her throat met her shoulders. He sucked strongly on that point, determined to leave his mark on her flesh.</p><p>“I need you, Draco. Please touch me more, make me yours,” she panted, her hands clutching to his back. He felt her nails dig into his flesh and the sting shot more heat to his groin, his cock so hard he thought it might bore a hole into Hermione’s belly. He couldn’t wait to sink his hard flesh into her wet depths.</p><p>“Yes, Hermione. I’m your fire. I will smite those who do you wrong and light your way in the darkness, you’re mine,” Draco purred against her throat. He blinked and suddenly they were out of the shower and falling onto his bed and not just any bed, but the one he had at home. Hermione below him, her legs locked around his hips. Her heat and wetness seared him and he cried out, his hips bucking into hers. He swooped down and claimed her lips in another deep kiss, before skating them over her chin and down her throat.</p><p>He rained kisses down her torso, over the swell of her breasts, and latched onto a pink nipple. They tasted of ripe berries and he could spend hours indulging in her flavour. But something else was calling for his attention. His lips continued down her body and circled her belly button, before going further.</p><p>He looked up into Hermione’s eyes and they <em>glowed </em>with heat and desire. He grinned wickedly and said, “I’m going to devour you. Are you ready to be consumed?” he then blew on the small tuft of hair that crowned her mons.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered closed, her tongue ran across her lips wetting them. “Please, Draco… I-I need you. Touch me, taste me, devour me…”</p><p>Draco smirked up at her as his hands pushed her legs further apart. He looked down and looked in awe of her glistening folds. She was so aroused her clit was standing firm and pulsing with blood. He blew a breath onto that twitching nubbin and she cried out. He watched as her cream coated her folds. He could smell her and she was delicious. He couldn’t wait to taste her. In fact, he wasn’t sure why he was still hesitating.</p><p>His hands caressed her inner thighs and he took the thumbs of each hand, parting her nether lips wide. Her opening clenched and he watched fascinated as more of her cream leaked from her depths. He saw the thin membrane that marked her as a virgin stretched across her entrance and he felt a thrill that he would be able to claim it as his. She was <em>his. </em></p><p>“Please Draco, I need you…” he heard her moan and she wiggled her hips to emphasize her need.</p><p>“Shh, darling. I know exactly what you need.”</p><p>He inched closer and ran his tongue through her folds, before circling around her clit. She cried out sharply and her legs snapped around his head, her body shuddering in climax. He pulled her legs away from his head so that he could breathe, then opened his mouth wide and began to feast upon her. She cried out and shuddered, her hands clenched at his hair. The pain of the hair-pulling only caused more heat to build.</p><p>Draco ground his hips into his bedding. His engorged cock wanted to feel her clenching around him, but he was determined to bring her to one more climax with his mouth. She was delicious, she tasted of ambrosia, musky and sweet. He knew that she was his addiction.</p><p>He took the index finger of his right hand and circled it around the entrance to her body. She clenched around his finger. He pushed against the thin membrane guarding her virginity, testing its strength. It resisted his finger, he didn’t want to cause her any pain but knew it was inevitable. Suddenly, he felt her tense and then melt into another orgasm, this one much more powerful than the previous.</p><p>He reared back a bit when her body released a stream of fluid. She was so responsive that he’d been able to make her squirt with the lightest of touches. Pride burned in his soul at what he accomplished. It coated his chin and dripped down his throat. He drank her in and he felt his balls draw up close to his body, her response so strong it took his under. His body could no longer fight against release. He surged up over her and ground his hips against her, he tensed and shuddered as he came. His seed shot out and coated her belly and breasts in pearlescent drops.</p><p>He gasped and sat up. It was dark and he was alone in bed, in his dorm. His roommates sleeping all around him, Hermione wasn’t there. It had been all a dream. He grimaced as he felt his spent seed rapidly cooling in his silk boxers.</p><p>“Damn, it felt so real, “ he muttered before reaching over to his side table, retrieving his wand to cast a cleansing charm on his groin. He fell back heavily. Of course, it would be a dream. He vowed that he would make these dreams come true, come hell or high water, Hermione would be his.</p><hr/><p>Hermione has never been more exhausted in her life. She sat back in a dark corner of the library in the restricted section. She was trying to avoid everyone, sequestering herself away from the others so she could rest. The library would soon be closing, barring anyone from entering, and she was glad Madame Pince trusted her enough to have Hermione lock up if she were engrossed in research.</p><p>She didn’t feel like explaining to anyone why she felt restless, especially those who starred in her dreams. She would rather shave a rabid werewolf than talk about the images her mind was conjuring. At first, they were just flashing images, but then they slowly became clearer and she even remembered most of what occurred when she woke up.</p><p>Folding her arms over a large tome and laid her head down, her eyes drooping shut, she just wanted to sleep. She should be working on her Potions essay, but she felt uncomfortable in her own body at this very moment. These dreams, while she <em>enjoyed </em>them were making her feel, for the lack of a better term, fucking horny. She’d tried to relieve the tension by touching herself, but she never seemed alone long enough to do more than cause herself further frustration. She wasn’t ashamed, she knew that feeling sexual desire was normal. She’d even come across her parent's porn stash one summer, it had lit a fire under her curiosity.  </p><p>But her dream last night? Oh, she’d felt everything Draco did to her. The way he worshipped her body as if he were praying at an altar made her stomach erupt in butterflies. His mouth rarely left her body, and his fingers, mouth, and tongue made her feel so delicious that her inhibitions went out the window going as far as begging him just to fuck her.</p><p>She wanted to scream, to go back wherever she’d been with Draco when she woke up gasping as she reached her orgasm. She always woke during these dreams, usually in the midst of climax. The problem being even though she was momentarily satisfied the ache just came back more insistent than before. She’d lost count how many times she’d scourgify her knickers during the day. It was especially bad after Potions as not only was she now partnered with either Theo or Draco, but Professor Snape made it a point to hover over her as well. She almost thought they knew the impact their proximity had on her and wanted to see her break. She both loved and hated it.</p><p>She needed to find the cause of these dreams. Why were they happening to her? What did they mean? Could it have something to do with her awakening powers and the four other elements she’d have to join with? It was why she was in the library this late in the evening, she’d told the other that she was working on potions, but wanted to be alone to concentrate. Her Slytherin friends took her at her word, unlike Harry or Ron who’d continue to pester her. She needed the alone time, she was determined to find out about these dreams, and if they could actually produce physical manifestations.</p><p>Her fingers brushed against the fabric of her jumper, too tired to reconcile the fact that she woke this morning with a <em> love bite </em>where her neck and shoulder joined. She remembered feeling him latch onto her throat, sucking and kissing the base of her neck. She almost convinced herself that she must have pinched or scratched herself in her sleep. That had to be it, there was no way Draco was actually there, right? But magic was funny like that.</p><p>“<em>Shh, darling. I know exactly what you need,” </em>the echo of what Draco said in the dream haunting her. Her face flushed as images from other dreams began to flash across her mind. She could feel her blood heat and she squirmed in her chair.</p><p>She was so afraid to talk about what was happening, nothing she could find explained or gave the smallest clue as to what was happening to her. She could remember several times where she’d so wanted to talk about her dreams, but was still a little reticent as her friendships with the Slytherin girls were still relatively new. Neither Pansy nor Daphne had given her any reason that she couldn’t trust them. However, never really having had ‘girlfriends’ before, other than Ginny; she was unsure if it would be a good idea to talk about the reason for her lack of sleep.</p><p>She could tell that they were concerned with her. Daphne had once shaken her awake, saying that she was moaning real loud. She asked if Hermione was having nightmares and not knowing how to answer said yes, but didn’t go into detail. Daphne just looked at her with sympathy and said that if she ever needed someone to listen to her, all she had to do was ask.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes welled with tears, knowing that she wasn’t alone. Even though neither Pansy nor Daphne would understand exactly what she was going through, she still had people she could talk to. It made her feel that confessing all would be a weight off her chest. However, she still felt the need to be cautious. She didn’t want her new friends to think she was some lust-crazed nymphomaniac.</p><p>Heaving a frustrated sigh, Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut, cursing under her breath. She just wanted to sleep one night, just <em>one night, </em>without the dreams disturbing her. She leaned back into her chair and stretched, not paying attention to what was around her, she screamed when a sibilant voice murmured from the shadows.</p><p>“Miss Grindelwald… I don’t believe you were given permission to stay out past curfew. You may have been able to get away with these sorts of shenanigans while a Gryffindor, but I won’t have you risking your new house by flouting the rules and getting caught,” Severus glided out from behind a shelf, as he gathered his robes about him.</p><p>Hermione leapt out of her chair and stared at one of her nightly tormentors. She could feel the weight of his stare and was ever so glad that he couldn’t penetrate her mental shields. Ever since that so brief kiss she’s given him almost two months before, she couldn’t get him out of her mind. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if she should try to kiss him again. She felt her wicked juices begin to bubble and drew in a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry Professor, I hadn’t realized how late it was. Please don’t punish me, I promise to not do it again,” she stood staring at him and he raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Why shouldn’t you be punished, Miss Grindelwald? You’ve broken curfew and worst of all you were caught,” Severus said as he stepped closer to her. Hermione shivered as his coal-black eyes raked over her. She felt her nipples become firm.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose Slytherin any more points, sir. I’m sorry I was caught.”</p><p>“Who said anything about losing points, Hermione?” Severus growled low, still inching ever closer.  </p><p>“Y-you’re not going to deduct points, sir? Am I to serve detention then? I think that might be a bit harsh for a mere curfew violation.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything about detention either.”</p><p>Frustrated, but not wanting to snap at a teacher, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and asked, “What and when will I be punished then… Sir?”</p><p>“I think this deserves immediate action so this egregious violation won’t happen again,” Severus purred and then he swooped down claiming her lips with his own.</p><p>Hermione gasped at the sudden onslaught and he took advantage of her parted lips, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. Frantically she grasped at his robes and plastered herself against him. She could feel his firm body against her softer one and moaned.</p><p>His kiss was consuming and her blood heated even more. She wanted to get closer. She was on fire and she knew that he was the only one to put it out. She felt him begin to pull back from the kiss and she didn’t want that to happen. She clutched at his shoulders and was about to climb him like a tree when he firmly, but gently set her away from him.</p><p>“It seems I may have to rethink my form of punishment. You seem to be enjoying this way too much,” he murmured. Meanwhile, Hermione was yearning to be back in his arms. “Turn around and bend over, Miss Grindelwald.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do as I say. You’re to be punished, not pleasured. You broke the rules.”</p><p>Hermione stood frozen. Apparently not moving fast enough for Severus, he growled and grasped her by the shoulders, whirled her around, and forced her to bend at the waist. She yelped and tried to stand back up but was unable to with his hand pressing down on her back.</p><p>She thought she would feel some panic with being pinned down, however, surprisingly his show of force only seemed to make her hotter. It only increased when she felt him step up behind her and press against her. She could feel him firm and pulsing against her backside. It should feel wrong, it didn’t and her mind was too clouded with desire to really think about it.</p><p>She waited, wanting to know what he would do next. Nothing happened, he just stayed pressed against her, not moving, not speaking. She didn’t know how long it was before she felt him move. She didn’t know what he was going to do. He stood and she mourned a bit when she couldn’t feel him against her any longer.  </p><p>Suddenly, she gasped when he kicked her feet apart and then flipped her pleated skirt up over her hips, exposing her serviceable white cotton knickers. How embarrassing, to think he would now know what she wore under her uniform.</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed, “Tell me, Hermione… Are you still a virgin?”</p><p>“What?!” she shrieked and was about to rear back up and scold him for such an impertinent question. She didn’t once think that it wasn’t impertinent with her bent over a table in the Library and knickers exposed in front of her Potions teacher.   </p><p>He was quick to press her chest back down on the table and admonished, “Don’t move. This is your punishment. Deal with it. Now, answer my question. Are. You. A. Virgin?”</p><p>“I really don’t know what that has to do with me being punished, but yes. I am.”</p><p>“I thought so. Tell me, Hermione… Were you ever spanked as a child?”</p><p>“N-no, sir. I wasn’t,” she wasn’t sure where this line of questioning was leading but thought something had to happen soon. Otherwise, she just may die of embarrassment, for the longer they were there the more likely someone could come upon them.</p><p>“Excellent,” he hissed and Hermione’s eyes went wide, now knowing what her punishment will be. It was confirmed with his next statement, “I’m going to spank you. Usually, corporal punishment is frowned upon these days, but I feel this will serve as a good reminder to not get caught breaking curfew again. For every blow I land, I want you to count them aloud and say ‘thank you, sir’. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good, now bring your arms behind your back and keep them there. If you move or try to get up it will just add one more swat. Let’s start with ten and see where we end up, shall we?” Severus said and Hermione felt a thrill go down her spine. She didn’t know how to feel really, on one hand, she was apprehensive, never having been punished in this manner before. On the other she felt a burning excitement, she wanted to feel Severus’ hands on her.</p><p>She was so consumed with her thoughts that she jumped slightly at the feel of Severus’ hand on her hip. His large hand splayed over the firm flesh of her left buttock and his fingers danced along the edge of her knickers where her legs met her torso. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard him murmur.</p><p>“Should these stay or go? To see your flesh bloom with colour from my blows would be a delight, but this isn’t for pleasure, is it Miss Grindelwald?” Hermione wished that he would settle with either calling her by her given name or surname, but she suspected that he was doing it to keep her off balance. He was a bastard and she knew he took great pride in it.</p><p>“I’ll give you this choice, knickers on or off? I only want to hear one word from you… On or off?”</p><p>“O-on,” she stammered.</p><p>“Hmm, you disappoint me. Where is the vaunted Gryffindor pride you so value? Are you afraid to feel my hand against your flesh? No, that just won’t do, take your knickers off. Now.”</p><p>Hermione gasped and her face flushed with both embarrassment and arousal. The command in his voice was enthralling. She began to stand back up in order to take down her knickers but felt his hand on the centre of her back once again.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could stand up. Take off those knickers <em>without </em>standing and do it now. Or else for every moment you delay I’ll add one swat to your backside.”</p><p>“Y-yes sir,” she said and placed her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers and began to push them off her hips. Her cheeks flushed when she heard his breath hiss through his teeth when her backside was bared. But then she had a problem. the way she was bent over the table prevented her from shifting to allow her knickers to fall to the floor. She really didn’t want him to add more swats but knew she couldn’t stand in order to remove them all the way. She bit her lower lip, she figured she could wiggle her hips and that would allow them to fall to her ankles, then she could step out of them. But then if she moved too much would he think she was trying to defy him and stand, therefore adding to her punishment?</p><p>She huffed a breath and knew there was nothing she could do, she was being punished either way. So with a heavy sigh, she wiggled her hips sharply from left to right and her knickers then fell to the floor around her ankles.</p><p>She tensed slightly when she heard a sharply indrawn breath from behind her followed by a quiet groan. Could it be that he liked what she did? If so, could she use it to her advantage? And what advantage could she take? It would take some thought, and Hermione knew that she didn’t have a lot of time before her punishment would commence.</p><p>“Very good, Miss Grindelwald. Now take your left foot and step out of your knickers and then with your right foot raise it up and give them to me.”</p><p>“But, sir!” Hermione gasped and was mortified. It was bad enough that he saw her naked bum and would be spanking her, but to actually demand she gives him her Knickers as well?</p><p>“Silence! Do as you’re told, girl”</p><p>Hermione scrunched her eyes shut, her soul burning with humiliation. She raised her left foot slightly and stepped to the side leaving her knickers still around her right foot. She then balanced on her left and slowly began to raise her right. She strained to lift her foot high enough, her bent posture making it awkward. Once she raised her foot to be even with the table, she expected Severus would take her knickers right away. But he didn’t, he just stood there and Hermione could feel his eyes on her.</p><p>After several minutes Hermione felt her legs begin to shake with fatigue. Holding the pose was straining to both her lower back and legs. But she was determined not to earn additional punishment. She grit her teeth and locked the knee of her left leg. Leaning over a table did help some, but keeping her right leg held aloft was draining.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity she felt Severus’ hand encircle her right ankle. She thought he would then remove her knickers so she could finally lower her leg. He didn’t, at least not that she could tell. No, instead she felt his hand stroke up her leg. Up her calf and over the back of her knee. It tickled, and with it came the heat. It felt as if his touch lit a smouldering fire just under her skin. Gods, what was wrong with her? Was she some kind of sick deviant?</p><p>She then felt him lightly scrape his manicured nails over the back of her thigh, only to stop at the top of her thigh and backside began. She bit her lip harder to prevent the moan as his fingers danced along the crease of skin at the top of her thigh. She could feel her centre warm and her liquid desire began to moisten her core. Why was she finding this such a turn on?</p><p>So consumed with the sensation of his touch, so close yet so far from where she ached that she didn’t notice him grasp her by the knee, bend and rotate it outward before pushing her right leg to rest alongside her torso on the table. It left her centre open and vulnerable to his scorching gaze. It also prevented her core from shielding her arousal any longer. Her lower lips parted and Hermione felt her desire begin to bead and run down the inside of her left thigh.</p><p>“Oh, you are a naughty one, Hermione. I’m beginning to think you like the idea of being punished. Your mind may be saying no, but your body is saying yes,” she heard him murmur close to her left ear and she gasped and moaned, unable to prevent him from hearing the effect his voice had on her.</p><p>She felt him move away from her again and knew he’d taken up a position behind her and between her legs. She then felt both of his large callused hands on her backside. He grasped her flesh and caressed and kneaded it. It felt so good, Hermione felt like she was on fire, but she didn’t know how to douse it. She was turning into a melted puddle of goo, so it was a complete shock when she felt him stop kneading her buttocks followed shortly by a stinging slap.</p><p>“Ow!” she exclaimed and tried to stand up only to be pushed back down.</p><p>“Already you forget the rules, Miss Grindelwald. You’re to only say the number of the strike and thank you, sir. I’m afraid that’s added one additional swat to your punishment. I won’t warn you again. We’ll begin again,” he tsked and without any warning reared back his hand and landed a blazing blow to her right cheek.  </p><p>Hermione cried out again, but remembered to say haltingly, “one sir, thank you, sir.”  </p><p>Severus waited a minute before landing the next swat, a little harder than the first on her left cheek. “Two sir, thank you, sir,” Hermione gasped. He continued with this pattern of one swat and wait, always alternating which cheek he would strike.</p><p>After about the fifth or sixth swat, Hermione was fighting sobs. Both from the pain of being spanked and from the roaring fire in her core that needed to be assuaged. Gods, who knew that pain could feel so good? She knew Severus could see how aroused she was, her juices were quite literally dripping on the floor. By swat nine or was it ten? She didn’t know, it felt like her body was chasing his hand. Whenever he would lift it away from her body, she would arch to try and maintain contact. Because of this, Severus added more swats to her backside.</p><p>Finally, he stopped at fifteen and Hermione felt her entire being vibrate with unfulfilled want. She needed to come and she <em>needed </em> Severus to give her that orgasm. She wanted to feel his fingers, his mouth, his cock on her, inside her. She didn’t care anymore, this fire in her blood needed to be put out or she would go mad.  </p><p>“You did well, Mia. Even though I feel the punishment was lost on you at the end. Have you learned your lesson about being caught outside of the dorms after curfew? Will you need any more reminders?” he paused waiting for her response and she shook her head mutely. “Good. However, we now have something else to address. And that is your wanton response to what was supposed to be a punishment. No, no, my dear girl. I won’t be dealing out any more discipline. In fact, I think this deserves a reward,” Severus said and with the index finger of his right hand drew a line down the crease of her buttocks, through her slippery folds before settling on her highly aroused and pulsing clit.</p><p>Hermione felt his groan at feeling how wet she was and mewled wanting more. “Please sir, touch me.”</p><p>“Touch you, how? I am touching you.”</p><p>“Touch me more, please sir, please.”</p><p>“With what? My fingers? My mouth? Something else?”</p><p>“I-I don’t care, b-but please just touch me! I-I need it! Make me come!” Hermione pleaded and began to grind her clit against his fingers still resting on her core.</p><p>“Minx, tell me what you need.”</p><p>“Y-you, I want you!”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked. What part of me do you want?”</p><p>“I-I can’t say it, please sir just relieve this ache I feel. I’ll do anything if you’ll just touch me.”</p><p>“No, you’ll tell me how and what you want me to touch you with or I leave you wanting. And don’t think about touching yourself, I would know,” he hissed and landed a light smack to her still a very sore bum.</p><p>Hermione yelped at the hit and clenched her eyes shut. She wanted- no she <em>needed </em>him. She really didn’t care how he touched her, as long as he did. But she was curious, what would it feel like to have his bare flesh against hers? She’d seen plenty of diagrams from medical tomes showing both male and female genitalia, but books weren’t going to help her here. Making up her mind and she mumbled something under her breath.</p><p>She felt him lean over her and say, “Hmm? What was that I didn’t hear you? Tell me how you want to be touched or I leave you here, wanting.”</p><p>Drawing in a shaking gasp, she said, “I-I want to f-feel your c-cock, sir. Please just make me come! I-I need it, I need you!”</p><p>“Very well, Mia. You’ll feel me and all I have to offer, but I won’t penetrate you. You’re not ready for that.”</p><p>“What?!” she exclaimed and went to stand up.</p><p>“Quiet, girl! I’m the one in charge here. I may allow you to have some say, but ultimately it’s my decision on how this continues. You’ll agree to my terms or we call an end to this and you go without.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t like it, but she knew if she wanted the ache in her core to subside she would need to do as told. So, reluctantly she nodded and she heard him grunt in satisfaction.</p><p>“Now, when I step back I want you to stand up, turn around, and lay back down on the table. I want you to place the heels of your feet on the edge of the table and spread your legs. I want to see you, all of you,” Severus said and stepped back.</p><p>Hermione, eager now that she knew he would help relieve her, stood up quickly but felt a slight head rush from the sudden movement. She felt his hand bracing against her should she fall. She was thankful for the support but irritated as well as that delayed him from bringing her to orgasm that much longer. Selfish thought, but she didn’t care anymore.</p><p>Once she was steady on her feet, she turned around and did as Severus had bid; laying on her back with her legs spread on the table. She was glad that he allowed her to move because now she could watch him, see his reactions. She wasn’t disappointed when she let her legs fall open, exposing her wet and pulsing folds to his gaze. She watched as Severus drew in a hard breath and closed his eyes. She could see his nostrils pulsing as if he were trying to catch her scent.</p><p>When he finally opened his eyes again, she gasped at the fire in their black depths. She knew then, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She thought for the briefest of moments that she should feel maidenly concern, but her lust was burning so hot, that it was nothing but a fleeting thought.    </p><p>She continued to watch as Severus raised his right hand and with a snap of his fingers both his and her clothing disappeared. Hermione knew then that his severe black robes hid a lot. He was pale and thin. But had a hard lean musculature. He had a small smattering of hair on his chest and her eyes followed the line of hair down his chest to the hard plane of his stomach before it widened around what she thought was a daunting piece of manhood. His cock was wide, with a ruddy mushroomed head. She couldn’t say if his length was average or not, as she had no idea what the average length would be. But she was in parts impressed and apprehensive. His cock stood erect and throbbing, she even saw a tiny drop of precome on the tip. She licked her lips, feeling the sudden desire to taste him.</p><p>She watched as he stepped closer to her, his eyes glittering like black diamonds and she felt more of her essence well up inside her and dribble down the crack of her arse. She bit her lips as she watched him fist his cock and stroke it, she wanted to feel him against her so very badly.  </p><p>He grasped the inside of her left thigh and inched her arse closer to the edge of the table. It made her legs twinge a bit, but she wasn’t about to call a halt to her achieving an orgasm. She’d learned a little pain can enhance pleasure.</p><p>She watched as his hands caressed both of her inner thighs, her eyes fluttered shut and she whined. His fingers skated over her moist folds and lightly circled her clit. Hermione clenched her inner walls, but it didn’t relieve the ache, there was nothing there for her passage to grip onto.</p><p>She knew Severus said he wouldn’t penetrate her, but oh how she wished he would lose control and ravage her. Never before had she felt like this. She didn’t know why her body was acting the way it was. She could attribute it to her burgeoning powers, but her mind was so far removed from anything cerebral she was acting purely on her animal instinct.</p><p>Severus pinched her clit between his index and middle fingers and moved them side to side. Hermione wailed, her back arched and she shuddered. She could feel her climax so close, she was right on the edge of it, but she wanted to feel Severus on her, inside her.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Hermione. Watch as I play your body and make it mine. I may have to share you at some point, but we will always have this moment,” he growled and she could hear the urgency in his voice. He too was highly aroused.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open, her pupils were blown wide leaving only the barest glimpse of her multi-coloured iris. She licked her lips and gasped her chest heaving.</p><p>She watched as Severus grasped his cock and caressed it. He then stepped closer and ran the bulbous head over her glistening folds. He found the hollow that led to the entrance of her body and thrust lightly against it.</p><p>“Please…” she begged.</p><p>“Soon Hermione. Soon I will feel you around me, taking me deep into your body. Today is not that day,” he said as he moved the head of his cock away from her passage, only to circle her clit with it.</p><p>“Gods witch, you’re so wet and hot. I can feel your heat all the way to my soul. Are you ready to come?”</p><p>Hermione nodded desperately.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Severus stepped as close as he could and with his hand holding down the top of his shaft thrust against her. The large vein on the underside of his cock rubbing over her folds and clit. It felt divine, but Hermione needed more. She needed to feel the weight of his body on hers.</p><p>“P-pro… S-Severus… Kiss me. Lay your body over me, I need to feel you surrounding me,” she pleaded.</p><p>Severus groaned and dropped down over her body, blanketing her and ravaging her mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongue probed, caressed, and nibbled. All the while he continued to thrust and grind against her. Hermione could feel the heat building in her core and wrenched her lips away from his to gasp deeply. Severus took the moment to bite and nibble on her ear. His lips landed on the soft patch of skin behind her ear and sucked it into his mouth before biting lightly.</p><p>Sweat was building and running down his back as Hermione grasped at his shoulders, her nails digging in deep. The sudden pain caused Severus howl and thrust against her even harder.</p><p>“Your close, aren’t you? I can feel your heat. When I say, you're going to come. Not a moment before or after. Do you hear me, witch?”</p><p>Hermione panted an affirmative, she could feel a tightening in her core and she hoped he would allow her to come soon, she didn’t know how long she could hold off. He began to move faster against her, his breath coming quick and shallow.</p><p>“Gods witch, you’re a hot little piece. I can feel you. I want you to come, come for me. Now!” he roared and Hermione screamed both in elation and grief. Elation because she’d never felt things like she did with Severus and grief because with their climax it was over.  In the midst of her orgasm, Severus wrenched her feet off the table and clambered up on top of her. He grasped her heaving breasts and thrust between them, her juices and his pre-come working as a lubricant. He groaned as he watched his cock thrust between her full breasts.</p><p>“Open your mouth, I may not come inside your hot little fanny, but your mouth is fair game. Open!” he hissed and bumped the head of his cock against her chin.</p><p>Still, in the throes of her orgasm, Hermione wasn’t really paying attention but opened her mouth all the same.</p><p>“Suck me! Suck me as I come down your throat. I cement my bond with you. I am yours as you are mine. I am your earth and you are my life. Accept my seed and may it one-day bear fruit,” Severus chanted as he felt his balls draw close to his body, his shaft began to pulse and he let out one last groan as his climax took over his body.</p><p>Hermione felt and tasted his seed, it was salty and slightly bitter but not a completely abhorrent taste. She swallowed and ran her tongue around the still pulsing head.</p><p>Severus whined and looked down at her, “Gods Mia, you need to wake up.”</p><p>Hermione looked at him oddly, his voice had changed drastically. It was higher and slightly lyrical. His image began to blur and waver. She could no longer feel his weight on top of her.</p><p>“Severus?”</p><p>“Wake up Mia, it’s almost curfew… WAKE UP!!!”</p><p>Hermione sat up at the table in the far back corner of the Library with a cry. Wildly she looked around expecting to see her Professor and dream lover standing nearby, but all she saw was Pansy with a slightly mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.</p><p>Hermione pressed a hand to her chest in an effort to calm her heart rate and glared at her friend.</p><p>“So… What were you dreaming about, huh? From the noises, you were making it must have been some dream. I had a devil of a time waking you up. It’s almost curfew and we need to get back to the common room,” Pansy smirked at her and then laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>“Are you offering?” she teased and Hermione blushed even more than she already was. Pansy’s face sobered and she said, “Really though, Mia. Both me and Daph have noticed you aren’t getting much sleep. You know we’re here for you if you ever need an ear. It’s not a widely known trait of the snakes, but we look out for each other and you're one of us now.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Pans. Just a bit stressed. So much has happened in the last year it’s a bit overwhelming at times and I think my lack of sleep is my body trying to get used to the changes.”</p><p>“You know what I do when I’m over-stressed?” Pansy asked and Hermione shook her head. “I take a bath. You’ve seen the baths, it was said that Salazar took inspiration from the Romans when designing them for the dorms. It’s rumoured that the other founders used his ideas to design the prefect’s bath, but it fell short. Who knows if it’s true except the prefects’ and they aren’t talking.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right, Pans. A bath could help me relax. As for what I was dreaming about, I think I will keep that to myself for the time being. There was something said in this dream that has me thinking and I need to look into it,” Hermione said as she gathered up her books and parchment, stuffing them into her bag.</p><p>“Oh, can I guess what you were dreaming about? Oh, please, please, please?” Pansy clasped her hands together in a supplicant pose. Hermione snorted but nodded her head.</p><p>“If you want, knock yourself out. But I’m neither going to confirm or deny if you guess correctly.”</p><p>“You won’t need to, I’ll know if I’m correct by your reaction,” Pansy paused with a calculating gleam in her eyes and Hermione gulped before straightening her spine. “How about a little wager? If I guess and you react in any way, you must then tell both me and Daph about the dream in all its sordid details. If you don’t react, then you can keep your secrets… For now. Deal?”</p><p>“That’s a bit broad if I react in any way? By the wording, you could insist that I reacted to your guess just by blinking.” Hermione said, “let’s narrow down the criteria a bit, shall we?”</p><p>“Oh, fine.” Pansy huffed, “you’re no fun. Fine, fine… If you react by way of a gasp, groan or squeak? How does that sound?”</p><p>“Better,” Hermione said and stuck out her hand. “Shake on it?”</p><p>Pansy grabbed Hermione’s hand and they shook once to seal their bet. They then began to make their way out of the library, Pansy already making her guesses. Neither saw the dark shadow that separated itself from the stacks.</p><p>“Mmm, so Hermione, we are sharing dreams and from the one, we just experienced we will need to be having a conversation soon, very soon. But until then, may your dreams be sweet, you can bet that mine will be,” Severus murmured to himself as he watched Hermione and Pansy exit the Library. He grinned to himself as he saw Pansy make another guess and Hermione squawked before taking off and chasing after the laughing Pansy.  </p><p>“I look forward to the time when we can share more than just dreams, good night, my witch.” he swivelled on his heel and melted back into the shadows in order to continue his nightly rounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Hermione's dream. Friendships begin to be cemented.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! I'd like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. It should have been posted last week, but life got in the way. </p><p>There is a bit of a naughty scene at the end of this chapter, so if you don't want to read that type of thing....</p><p>Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Pansy were both out of breath when they finally reached the Slytherin common room. Hermione had chased after Pansy the entire way from the library. Both were giggling as they stumbled through the entrance. They were brought up short by seeing Draco, Theo, and Daphne waiting for them.</p><p>“Pans, what took you so long in finding Mia and getting back here? You’re lucky that you made it before curfew, though barely,” Daphne admonished, her hand on hip.</p><p>“Well, it seems like our friend here found a nice little niche in the far back corner of the library and fell asleep. I had a devil of a time waking her up. Her dream must have been something else. I’ve been trying to get her to tell me the details, but so far she’s refused,” Pansy said after regaining her breath.</p><p>Hermione didn’t say anything but did notice both Theo and Draco perk up a bit when Pansy mentioned finding her dreaming. Her stomach dropped and she silently pleaded that they wouldn’t ask… Nope, her pleading was all for nought when she heard Draco say, “Dreaming huh? Did our sweet Hermione tell you what the dream was about Pans? Come on, you can tell us.”</p><p>Before Pansy could open her mouth, Hermione tried to clamp her hand over it and hustle her to their room. But Pansy wasn’t having any part of it. She dodged Hermione and laughing she sprinted to stand behind the sofa that Draco and Theo were sitting on.</p><p>“I made a bet with Mia that she would tell me what her dream was about if I made a guess and she reacted with a gasp, groan or squeak. I must have come close to guessing because she did react and then chased me back to the common room,” Pansy grinned and Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned silently as she now had the undivided attention of not only her three friends but several people still loitering in the common room.   </p><p>“A bet's a bet, Grindlewald. Confess, what was your dream about?” Draco taunted as he leaned back into the sofa and crossed his left ankle over his right knee.</p><p>Hermione huffed and crossing her arms over her chest, she stayed silent. There was no way in hades that she would tell anyone currently sitting in the common room what her dream was about. It was too intimate and she also didn’t want to find out how her friends would react if they found out she had an erotic dream involving their head of house and Potions Master.</p><p>“Pansy is correct that I did react. However,” Hermione began arching her eyebrow for emphasis, “my reaction was not within the parameters of our wager. So, I don’t have to tell you anything.” She finished her statement by stomping her foot, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her back on them. She had to fight hard to keep the mischievous grin off her face. It was true that she wouldn’t share any part of the dream with Draco or Theo, it wasn’t any of their business. But she felt that she could possibly talk about it with Pansy and Daphne.</p><p>They’d gone out of their way to try and make her feel at home with Slytherin. Even though she was still wary of their motives she was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she could trust them with such intimate knowledge? She would just have to take the chance, for one lesson she’d learned in Slytherin is that to survive you had to have guile and the power to back it up. Well, she had the power, she still needed to work on her guile.</p><p>Hermione stifled a yawn, even though she’d been found sleeping, she couldn’t say that her ‘nap’ was all that restful. She’d tried to hide it, but her backside was feeling rather bruised. It felt as if Professor Snape had actually spanked her and she wanted to go to her room to see if there was any outward evidence.</p><p>“Oh, come on Mia! You can tell us. I thought we were your friends?” Draco tried to wheedle. When Pansy mentioned Hermione having dreams he couldn’t help but feel a burning curiosity to know what she dreamed about, specifically if she dreamed of <em>him</em>. Merlin knew his dreams of <em>her </em>were bordering on the obscene.</p><p>Theo told him, he too experienced dreams of Hermione but hadn’t gone into any detail. Draco wondered if it was due to their elemental powers that the dreams were occurring. Ever since he’d woken up from his most recent dream, he felt as if something deep within his magical core had locked into place.</p><p>He remembered saying that he acknowledged her call and that he was her fire. He’d also noticed when he’d gotten out of the shower that morning there was a faint outline of a symbol on his upper left pectoral. It looked like an Ankh and infinity symbol combined and circling around it was the runic symbol for fire. He’d touched the symbol and his powers had manifested. He’d been so tempted to ask Theo if he had a similar mark on his body, but hadn’t. And if he did have a similar mark, did that mean Hermione had one as well, and where?</p><p>Draco’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard, “I’m going to the dorm to try and finish this essay that Professor Snape assigned, I’ll bid you all a goodnight.” and he saw Hermione begin to walk away only to catch her wince a bit and run her hands over the back of her skirt. Quickly he turned to Pansy and said, “You caught her dreaming, right?”</p><p>Pansy nodded, also having seen Hermione wince and she felt instant concern.</p><p>Draco continued after casting a Muffliato spell. It was a spell his Godfather taught him and it came in handy when trying to keep from being overheard, “And she gave no hint whatsoever of what she was dreaming about? Did she say anything while dreaming? I have a suspicion about her dreams, but I need more information to prove my theory.”</p><p>“I understand what you're saying Draco, but if she doesn’t want to share what she was dreaming about, that’s her business. We can’t make her. I really like her and I want to say that we’re friends. I know that Slytherin isn’t supposed to have friends, but I can’t help but feel connected to her. I don’t want to see her hurt. I’m sure Daphne feels the same as I,” Pansy gestured to the other girl and Daphne nodded.</p><p>“I know how you feel, Pans, I really do. I too feel drawn to her. I feel this <em>need </em>to protect her. You know that both Theo and I are elementals. What you may not know is that Hermione is one too.” Pansy gasped and Daphne’s eyes widened, Draco continued.  </p><p>“She’s a Life elemental, the rarest in our world and it is mine and Theo’s duty to be a counterpart, a partner, a conduit to her power. I don’t know if you noticed, but when she turned away just now she winced and if something in her dreams is hurting her I want to know what it is, no, I <em> need </em> to know what it is.”</p><p>“Alright, Draco. I understand,” Pansy said and gripped his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I still don’t feel comfortable with trying to get her to confess her dreams and then tell you. It would be a betrayal and she has already been betrayed so much already. I-I just can’t.”</p><p>Draco sighed. He knew it would be a long shot to get Pansy to play devil’s advocate. He almost didn’t catch what she said next.</p><p>“I won’t betray her confidence. But. I can encourage her to tell you in good time. I did see her wince and I too am concerned. So, I think Daph and I are going to be the friends we want to be and see if we can encourage her to let us in her confidence. I just have a feeling that she’s going to need all the friends she can get. I <em> hate </em> divination, but can’t help but feel that there is a darkness on the horizon and we’ll all need to be prepared for it.” Pansy said as she walked around the sofa, “I’m calling it a night. It’s Friday and we have all weekend to get that essay done for Professor Snape, so I think I’m going to see if I can get our Miss Mia to relax and have a bit of fun. Who knows, maybe she will confess something to me…” and with that Pansy gestured for Daphne to follow her as they went to their dorm room leaving Draco and Theo on the sofa.</p><p>Theo turned to Draco and said, ”I know you’ve been having dreams of her as well as I, but other than that have you noticed a mark begin to appear?” he then unbuttoned his shirt and on his upper right pectoral was a faint tattoo of an infinity Ankh being circled by the runic symbol of air.</p><p>Draco nodded and pressed his hand to his left pectoral. They both looked toward the girl’s dorm and hoped that whatever Hermione was dreaming about wouldn’t hurt her.</p><hr/><p>Hermione gingerly sat on the chair at her desk in the shared dorm room. Her dreams were becoming more detailed and vivid. Not to mention that something seemed to bleed over into reality. She shivered remembering that way Prof- no, the way Severus made her feel. She’d never once thought that being spanked could turn her on so much.</p><p>She knew there was a large sub-culture that practised in dominance and submission, but never thought that she would want to take part in it. She was too controlling to be a sub and she didn’t think she could be an effective dominant either. Her dream did open her up to the idea that pain could enhance pleasure though. It just wasn’t something she would want to submerge herself into all the time.</p><p>She wiggled a bit in the hard seat, she could still feel the sting of Severus’ hands smacking against her rounded flesh and felt a wave of arousal. Gods, her hormones were out of control. She then remembered something he said in the dream, <em> “ </em> <em> I am your earth and you are my life. Accept my seed and may it one-day bear fruit.” </em> Granted she’d been so lost in her own orgasm that it hadn’t really clicked in her mind. She then remembered that Draco said something similar in the dream she had of him, but instead of earth, he said fire. Was there a connection? Could they really be the ones she would bond with?</p><p>Hermione groaned at this rate she’d never get that essay done but really couldn’t care less. She snorted to herself, Hermione Gran-Grindlewald not caring about school work? What was the world coming to? She yawned, with her dreams being the way they were, she felt she wasn’t getting the right amount of sleep so she figured she would call it an early night and hope she wouldn’t have any more dreams.</p><p>She stood up and began to remove her uniform, first she kicked off her shoes and rolled down her knee socks. She then unbuttoned her oxford and undid her tie. Leaving the shirt on she then unzipped her skirt and pulled it down revealing high-cut cotton knickers. They were comfortable and practical. Why spend money on silky sexy underwear, when she had no one to show them off to?   </p><p>Her back was turned toward the door, so she didn’t see or hear Pansy and Daphne walk in until Daphne exclaimed, “Merlin Mia! Who hit you?!”</p><p>Hermione whirled around, her eyes were comically huge and her hands rushed to cover her posterior. “W-what? No one!”</p><p>“Don’t give me that load of thestral dung, Mia! You have a large red almost purple handprint on your arse. It’s in too awkward a place for you to have hit yourself. Please, Mia, tell us. We’re your friends and we want to help you,” Daphne pleaded.</p><p>Hermione slumped and heaved a heavy sigh. Maybe it was for the best to bring her friends into her confidence and tell them about her dreams. She remembered her father always said a burden shared was a burden halved. And just maybe they could give her some insight on how to control or at least reduce these dreams she keeps having.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll tell you. But I’m not the only one who’ll be confessing something tonight.” Hermione began and then had an idea, “Tell you what, let's go all out and have a slumber party, you know like the ones you see in films!”</p><p>Both Daphne and Pansy looked at Hermione blankly and she realized that they didn’t have a clue as to what she was talking about. She pinched the bridge of her nose and admonished herself. She tried again.</p><p>“Okay, sorry I keep forgetting that your guys haven’t ever seen a film in the cinema. Which, by the way, I will rectify and there’s nothing you can say about it, it’s my condition for telling you everything. You’ll just have to channel your inner Gryffindor and brave the scary muggle world with me.” Hermione huffed and glared at her two friends.</p><p>“Well, if you give us no choice, I guess we could try to scrounge up enough courage to see a… what did you call it? Film? But first, you need to tell us what you’re talking about. What’s a slumber party? And don’t you think for one minute we’ve forgotten about the handprint on your arse. You’re not getting out of telling us how that happened.” Daphne said while crossing her arms.</p><p>Hermione sighed deeply, that wasn’t her intention. “I wasn’t going to not tell you guys what happened. Now, do you want to know about slumber parties, or not?” she asked and the other two nodded, she continued, “While I was never invited over to one as a child, I did watch films like Grease and the like that depicted them. From what I understand, it’s when a group of friends get together at someone’s house and eat junk food and tell scary stories and confess who their secret crush is.”    </p><p>“So, basically what we do every night in the dorms?” Pansy asked, her brow arched high.</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth to refute what Pansy said, but paused and then deflated before saying, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Nevermind it was a stupid idea anyway.”</p><p>Daphne shot Pansy a quelling look before saying, “Hey, Mia I don’t think it was a stupid idea. I’m sure it would be something fun to do. I’m sure that not all kids sleep in dorms several months out of the year, do they? Just because we do doesn’t mean we still can’t have a slumber party. What other things did the films show?”</p><p>“Well usually there are sleeping bags or just a bunch of pillows on the floor,” Hermione began. Daphne waved her wand and large multi-coloured pillows and cushions littered the floor next to the stove in the centre of the room.</p><p>“What next?”</p><p>“Hmm, lots of junk food, and we all get changed into our pyjamas. We can give each other a makeover… or on one film they gave each other make under’s…” Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“I don’t think I want a make-under…” Pansy also started to feel excited about this new venture. “Now, if say Draco or any of our male friends were here, it would be hilarious to have them at our tender mercies.”</p><p>“Pansy, your horns are beginning to show,” Daphne teased.</p><p>“Bah, my horns are what holds up my halo. Enough about them, I’ll take care of the food. Anything, in particular, these slumber parties call for?”</p><p>“Umm, anything really. As long as it’s bad for you, sweets and pastries. Pizza and popcorn. Fizzy drinks too,” Hermione said having finally finished changing into her pyjamas. Silently she hoped now that the handprint on her butt was covered, neither one of the other girls would bring it back up. However, she had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t happen.</p><p>“Okay, what else goes on with these things?” Daphne asked, stepping out from behind their changing screen in her pj’s.</p><p>“Well we can play games or gossip, anything really,” Hermione said and jumped when a house-elf popped up next to her carrying a load of different food items.</p><p>“Where is the Missies wanting Pixie to be putting their snacks?” the elf squeaked.</p><p>“Umm, put them on the floor in the middle of the cushions, please.”</p><p>The elf nodded and set them neatly on the floor before asking, “Is there being anything else Pixie can gets for the Missies?”</p><p>“No, Pixie. That’s all for now. If we need anything else I’ll call for you,” Pansy said. The elf nodded and with a snap of its fingers disappeared with a quiet pop.</p><p>“Now, all you need to do is change into your pj’s Pansy,” Hermione said as she took a seat on one of the large cushions and began to paw through the goodies the elf had left for them.</p><p>Daphne sat down across from Hermione and asked, “So… Are you going to tell us how you ended up with a large handprint on her backside?”</p><p>Hermione silently groaned, of course, they wouldn’t forget, damn. “You won’t believe me if I told you and it’s embarrassing as it is.”</p><p>“It can’t be too bad, to hear some of the stories the prefects tell, being spanked is mild,” Pansy said, coming to sit across from both Hermione and Daphne.</p><p>“It’s not being spanked that is so embarrassing. It’s how it happened and who the spanker was that’s embarrassing. Please, please, I beg you what I tell you doesn’t leave this room. Especially if it causes more rumours to start circling around about me. I need an oath.”</p><p>“Mia, we promise not to tell anyone. We as Slytherins know that secrets are the bread and butter of our world. But there are some secrets that even a Slytherin would never betray and that is the secret of a true friend,” Daphne said and reached across, clasping Hermione’s hand and squeezing.</p><p>Hermione felt her eyes sting a bit, she just knew that these two girls would stand by her no matter what, unlike the fairweather friends she seemed to have in Gryffindor.</p><p>“Okay, well first I think I might need to tell you guys something about myself. I’m-” Hermione began, but was interrupted by Pansy saying, “We already know you’re an elemental, Draco told us just after you left the common room.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as she felt panic set in her gut. There’d been several people sitting out in the common room before and after she’d left. Did that mean the whole of Slytherin now knew of her powers? Oh, Gods! That would mean the whole school would know by lunch tomorrow!</p><p>Seeing the panic on Hermione’s face both Pansy and Daphne were quick to try and assuage it.</p><p>“Mia, don’t worry. No one will find out, Draco made sure to cast a muffling spell, so no one could overhear what was being said. He knew that it was information worth keeping close and the only reason he told us was because we already knew he and Theo were elementals,” Pansy said as she grabbed Hermione by the hand to stop her from going ballistic.</p><p>“Yeah well, that’s all well and good. But he had no right to tell you guys something like that without running it by me first. It was my secret to share,” Hermione seethed, both Pansy and Daphne knew that if he were in the room right now, he’d be in a world of hurt. He should know Hermione doesn’t hold back her punches as his nose could attest to from last year.</p><p>“He probably didn’t think that far ahead, Mia. You know boys, they never think of the consequences until it’s too late. But what I want to know is why don’t you want everyone to know you’re an elemental? It’s rare and people would look at you in awe. You could have anything you desired, people would bend over backwards to do as you say,” Pansy said while opening a chocolate frog box and deftly catching the magical confection before it could escape.</p><p>“That’s a very Slytherin way to put it,” Hermione said while sucking on a sugar quill. Pansy just gave her a look that said, ‘well duh… Slytherin.’ And she snorted as her anger began to ebb. She would still get revenge against Draco for spilling secrets he had no right to tell, but it wouldn’t be right away. Besides, she needed to come up with the perfect revenge and that would take planning.</p><p>“So enough stalling, tell us how that handprint ended up on your butt, Mia.”   </p><p>Hermione took the sugar quill out of her mouth and blew out a heavy breath. She knew ultimately it was a good thing for her friends to know, but still embarrassing.</p><p>“Alright, fine I’ll tell you. But you’re not to interrupt me. However, first, what do you guys know about elementals?”</p><p>Daphne shrugged and said, “Only that it’s rare and that a witch or wizard can have an affinity to one of the basic elements, Earth, Air, Water or Fire. That if they have an affinity to one element their spells that are based in that element are much more powerful.”</p><p>“Well, I heard that a witch or wizard could actually have an affinity to up to two elements, but that’s super rare; like one in every five-hundred-thousand wizards. And with our population being so much smaller than muggles, it doesn’t happen except for every two to three generations,” Pansy said.</p><p>Hermione was nodding and then said, “Well, what I am is even rarer. From what little information I was able to find the last Life elemental born was right around the time of the founders. There was nothing about them at all. What a Life elemental is, is that I don’t have an affinity to just one or two of the elements. But to all of them. And that I will ‘call’ the other elements to me, those being the other wizards… Or witches that have an affinity to one of the other elements.</p><p>“At first I didn’t understand what the books meant by calling out to the elements, but…” Hermione paused, her cheeks reddening as she blushed. “I-I’ve been having dreams, as you know. At first, they were just flashing images not making much sense, but as time has gone on they’ve become clearer and lucid. What you woke me from in the library was one such dream, Pansy.”</p><p>Both Pansy and Daphne looked at Hermione with stunned faces and she felt her face grow warmer. Gods, this was so embarrassing.</p><p>“Okay, so I understand that you’ve been having dreams and that they are very detailed, but that still doesn’t explain where the handprint came from,” Daphne said eating a pumpkin pasty.</p><p>“I was going to get to that,” Hermione grumbled, before continuing, “the dream that you woke me from wasn’t the first, not by a long shot. But it is one of the first that has left an indelible impression on me.”</p><p>“Okay, so if these dreams are you calling out to the other elements, do you know who they are?” Pansy asked. Hermione nodded and Pansy raised her eyebrow as if to ask, ‘well?’</p><p>“I know for certain that I’m calling out to Draco and I suspect Theo as well. Though my dreams of him are still a little vague. There is one other that I’ve been dreaming of and… Oh, Gods… It’s…” Hermione mumbled the last part and neither Pansy nor Daphne could make out what she said.</p><p>“What was that, Mia?</p><p>“Professor Snape, alright?!”</p><p>“What?!” Pansy and Daphne both exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth agape. Hermione felt her face heat even more really starting to feel that she shouldn’t have shared who it was nor share that their Professor was an elemental.  That was something deeply personal to share and she felt a sudden protectiveness roar inside her.</p><p>“Please don’t share anything I’ve told you, or are going to tell you. As you know, being an elemental is rare and I would hate to share his secret if it’s not already known.”</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione, “We promised we wouldn’t share anything said at this...this slumber party. I know you’re new to being a Slytherin, but we really do look out for each other, well those we are close to. Shall we make an unbreakable vow?” Pansy said as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow in challenge at Hermione.</p><p>Hermione shook her head, a small smirk starting to form on her lips, “No, however, I may have been in Slytherin for a short time, but I also know that gathering information for later use against someone is also a very Slytherin thing to do.”</p><p>Pansy lowered her arms and tilted her head to the side and studied the girl in front of her. Yes, while it was true that Slytherin’s gathered information to keep tucked away for an emergency, it was also a Pureblood thing to do. Thinking quickly, Pansy grinned at her and leaned forward, “That’s true, however, I will share something about myself that is not known by the masses here at Hogwarts to ensure I keep this information to myself.”</p><p>Hermione mulled that over for a moment before her body relaxed, shifting her hips causing pain to radiate up her spine for a moment. She did her best to keep her face smooth, but she felt her stomach flutter and her core clench despite the pain. Shaking her head she nodded at Pansy to continue.</p><p>Pansy bit her lip and looked over at Daphne for a moment before looking back at Hermione. Daphne knew this information she was about to share, but Pansy was suddenly very aware of Hermione sitting there and looking at her expectantly. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Hermione not to share the information. Hermione may be a Slytherin now and shared those traits of her new house, but she still had her Gryffindor tendencies, especially being loyal to those she cared about. She hoped she was one of those that she cared about because this could turn out badly for Pansy.</p><p>Clearing her throat when Hermione raised a brow at her when the silence stretched on, “Do you know anything about Pureblood traditions, especially when it concerns arranged marriages or what is expected of us?”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. Yes, she knew that arranged marriages were a thing, she thanked all deities she knew that her Grandmother hadn’t done that to her or Kai. They were free to choose who they wish to bond themselves for life. She gave Pansy a small nod for her to continue.</p><p>Clearing her throat delicately, Pansy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear feeling her face become flush, “Well...while I don’t have an arranged marriage...yet, I know one day I’ll be duty-bound to my family to enter into a marriage to produce an heir for my husband.”</p><p>Hermione grumbled under her breath about it being barbaric, misogynistic, and bloody stupid but Pansy ignored her and continued. She could feel her face flame and her heart thunder in her chest, “I’m...I’m bisexual,” she finally blurted out.</p><p>Hermione stared at Pansy for a long moment before she moved. She had already suspected that, but it didn’t matter to Hermione what someone’s sexuality was. If they were happy, that was all that mattered. It was none of her concern what people did in their own bedroom. She held back a snort and she crawled over to where Pansy sat still as a statue, her eye glittering under the dim light in what Hermione suspected to be tears. “Pansy,” she said gently, “I already suspected that but I <em> am </em>sorry your choice is taken away,” she wrapped her arms around her noticing at first how still Pansy was in her arms until she melted into the embrace.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother you?” Pansy mumbled against Hermione’s neck as she wrapped her arms around her in return.</p><p>Hermione gave an elegant snort, “Never,” she said quietly, “you’re my friend and I’ll stand by your side no matter who you love.”</p><p>Pansy tightened her grip on her and let out a small muffled sob and Hermione tightened her grip and started to rub her back. She thought at that moment that Pansy was extremely brave for sharing that part of herself with her. Being bisexual was not frowned upon in the Wizarding World, and most could marry without anyone batting an eye. However, she knew what was expected of Pansy and that broke her heart. She just hoped that Pansy met someone who she could open her heart to and be loved. Everyone deserved that.</p><p>Pulling back she gave Pansy a wide smile and wiped away her tears, both giving a small laugh at the whole situation. They both looked over at Daphne who had a smile on her lips who reached out and grabbed both their hands.</p><p>Hermione grinned at Daphne, “Now, it’s your turn to tell us something no one knows,” sending her a wink.</p><p>Daphne flinched slightly, compared to the other girl's confessions, her’s weren't nearly as groundbreaking. But in for a Knut, in for a Galleon as her mother always said. “My secret isn’t nearly as good as yours, but here it goes. I’ve had the biggest crush on Blaise Zabini, but I know it can never go anywhere. Unlike Pansy, who hasn’t been betrothed, I am,” Pansy and Hermione gasped, but remained silent as they knew Daphne wasn’t finished. “My betrothed doesn’t live here in Britain, he’s an Italian wizard and on my seventeenth birthday I will be going to his estate and we will be married. My parents haven’t given me his name, just told me that he’s well off and that I’m expected to do my duty to my family,” one lone tear welled and rolled down her cheek.</p><p>“My Gods, Daph! Why haven’t you said anything before? Are you sure there is no way out of the contract?” Pansy asked, clasping Daphne’s hand.</p><p>Daphne shook her head, “The only escape clause in the contract would be if one of us should die, or in my case, if I’m found to be infertile. My mother took me to Mungo’s right after my first menses and had me tested, there are no fertility issues that the Medi-wizards could find. And to kill myself seems a little too over-dramatic.”</p><p>All three girls fell silent, each thinking of their circumstances. They remained that way for quite a while, each morosely munching on their snacks. That is until Pansy sat up straight and exclaimed, “Well this isn’t much fun. Enough of these heavy thoughts!” she looked over at Hermione and had a mischievous gleam in her eyes before she affected a nonchalant air and asked, “So, Mia was Professor Snape naked in your dream? How did his wand measure?”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened and she squealed in mortification before taking up an overstuffed feather pillow and smacking Pansy in the face with it. Pansy spluttered, but she was grinning as she too picked up a pillow and brought it down on Hermione’s head and then across Daphne’s face. Soon the room was filled with laughter and feathers, but none of the girls paid it any mind.         </p><hr/><p>Hermione sighed as she sank lower into the hot water of her bath. It’s been a week since the slumber party and she was trying to relax so that she could get enough rest for the journey home for the Easter break. She’d heard rumours of how luxurious the prefect’s bath was, but found it hard to believe that anything could surpass the baths in the Slytherin dorms.</p><p>There were hot and cold baths, as well as the message tables and every luxury she could think of. At first, she’d been a little leery of allowing the bath elves to attend to her as Gryffindor had nothing of the sort. But as time passed, she grew used to it.</p><p>Today she’d really felt the need to relax. Ever since the second task, she’d felt this darkness encroaching and at times it felt as if she were being watched. By what or whom, she didn’t know. It didn’t help that every time she turned around Professor Moody was lurking in the shadows. She still cringed at remembering the feel of him looming behind her and him sniffing her hair. He was a creepy old man and she made sure that she was never caught alone in the classroom with him again.</p><p>Professor Moody aside, there were also the increasingly erotic dreams she’d been having involving Draco, Theo, and Professor Snape. They left her flesh buzzing with unfulfilled want, even though she’d experienced what she thought were orgasms during the dreams, there was still a residual ache within her core and it was driving her mad.</p><p>Pansy made the suggestion that she really needed to relax and the best way to do that was to take a bath. Pansy even promised that she would make sure no one else would disturb her and reluctantly Hermione had agreed. Now, though she was feeling quite happy to have listened to her friend.</p><p>Hermione leaned back in the hot water, and let out a gusty sigh. She would have to remember to thank Pansy for the suggestion. All was silent around her except for the occasional drip of water and the sounds her movements made.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt something skim up her leg and across her stomach. It felt like fingers. She startled and sat up. “Is anyone there?” she called. The silence was all that answered her. Hermione chuckled to herself and said, “Mia, you’re too wound up. You’re here to relax.”</p><p>She sank back down into the hot water and closed her eyes again. She remained soaking for two to three minutes before she felt the fingers again, but this time they skated across her breasts. Even going so far as to lightly pinch her nipple.</p><p>Hermione gasped and sat up, water spilt over the edge of the bathing pool. “Show yourself!” she called, her pulse hammering in her throat. Again only silence met her ears at first, but then she noticed the water around her began to bubble and churn.</p><p>She was frightened as it felt like she was going to be pulled under, however, it didn’t happen. It felt as if dozens of fingers and hands were roaming over her body, her eyes glazed over at the sensation. Pansy had said that the Slytherin baths were something special, she seemed to have failed to mention this feature.</p><p>Just as suddenly as the water began to churn, it stopped. Her eyes widened as the surface of the water rose up and formed the shape of a head, followed by shoulders, chest, arms, and hands. The face had no distinguishing features, but she could make out a nose and rather sensual looking lips.</p><p>“W-who are you?” she whispered, her heart still pounding. “This better not be a trick, or so help me; I’ll find out who is doing this and make you pay!”</p><p>The figure cocked its head and a deep chuckle emoted from it. “Ahh, I like your fire, little one. You’ve been calling to me and that’s what I’m doing, answering your call. You don’t need to know who I am just yet. But know that I know who you <em>are </em>and when the time is right we will become very well acquainted,” the figure paused and seemed to study her before it continued. “I’ve come to help you relax, no harm will come to you. Now, sit back and let me see to your pleasure.”</p><p>“What? Answering my call?” Hermione paused before she gasped, “Are you my fourth? I already know who the others are. Why can’t I know who you are? Why this elaborate construct?</p><p>“Fourth? Fourth?! No, little one. <em> I’ll </em>be your first, the first to claim you, the first to make you surrender,” the figure shook its head and tsked, “The others may have rights to your body, but only with my permission. You’ll belong to me, mind, body, and soul. Now, come here and allow me to make you mine.”</p><p>Something struck Hermione as funny as she listened to the construct before her, speaking so arrogantly. She really wanted to know who could be so full of themselves as to think they could dictate just who would lay claim to her. In her mind, it wouldn’t be she who was claimed but her who would do the claiming. She was life and the elements bowed to her, not the other way around.</p><p>She began to giggle, it was quiet at first. However, the volume of her laughter increased the longer the construct continued to expound on how they would claim her. Until she couldn’t keep quiet any longer and threw her head back and laughed. She continued to laugh and said between giggles, “Y-you? H-how can y-you possibly lay claim to me? You’re made of water. There’s no possible way you could keep hold of me long enough,” she finally stopped laughing, but mirth still danced in her multi-coloured eyes.   </p><p>The construct tilted its head and said, “You really think so little one? Let me be the first to disabuse you of that notion.”</p><p>A sudden surge of water came toward her and before Hermione could scramble out of the pool she was held fast. Water encircled her wrists holding them behind her back and causing her to arch, thrusting her breasts out of the water. The cool air of the dungeons caused her nipples to tighten immediately. She thrashed her legs and screamed. In the far reaches of her mind she wondered why no one had come in yet, she was making enough noise that she was sure someone would have heard by now.</p><p>The being didn’t do anything else, just waited as she exhausted herself. After what felt like an eternity, Hermione finally stilled. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath. The water still encircled her wrists and arms, however, it no longer felt like a restraint. She sagged and the water moved to cradle her.</p><p>“Now that you’ve gotten that out of your system, it’s time for you to accept my beginning claim,” the construct said with amusement. It raised its arms and lowered Hermione back into the pool from where she’d been suspended above it before.</p><p>Hermione began to feel magic build around her as she heard the construct begin to chant in Latin, “Et hanc mulierem aquam elementum meo. Pone ea in signum meum, ut sciat omnis qui videt ea quæ capta est.” The magic continued to build, she was able to understand some of what was being said, but not all. The construct’s voice became stronger and stronger with each iteration. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was being moved, water encircled her legs, pushing her thighs apart.</p><p>She watched with detachment as the magic swirled around and through her. She felt that she should be fighting or at least putting up some resistance, but the water felt so good that she just wanted to float upon the currents. She moaned as she saw and felt the construct’s fingers run along the folds of her core. She thought that she should feel exposed and try to cover herself. Again it was a distant impulse.</p><p>She gasped as the construct parted the lips of her sex to expose her rapidly swelling clit. Blood rushed through her body along the currents of magic still in the air. Her eyes fluttered closed as water caressed her folds and pressed on her clit. She could feel a now-familiar ache begin to grow in her belly.</p><p>Suddenly she screamed in pleasure as the construct surged forward and its lips attached themselves to her sex and pulled strongly. It felt so good she didn’t want it to stop. Her head thrashed in the water’s embrace, her desire increasing even more, but she couldn’t seem to reach her peak. She could feel the precipice looming near and she wanted to fall so very badly.</p><p>The construct pulled away and Hermione sobbed, she’d been so close to climax, “P-please. More! Make me come! Please!”</p><p>“Ahh, little one, I knew you would see things my way. You want to come, do you?” Hermione nodded desperately. “Then say that you accept my claim, that you belong to me. Do it and you’ll not regret it.” The construct continued to pet her sex, keeping her on the very edge of climax. “What say you, little one?”</p><p>“Y-y-yes…” she hissed.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I-I a-accept.” she sobbed as he pinched her clit, her blood surging through her veins.</p><p>The construct laughed and then hissed, “Yesssss! You’re now mine!”</p><p>The construct surged up and Hermione’s eyes widened as water formed in the shape of a rather large penis. Her pulse pounded, was she really allowing herself to be claimed like this? And before she could voice the protest she felt the head of its cock at the entrance to her body. She drew in a breath to say something but didn’t have the chance as the construct thrust forward and buried its shaft deep within her….</p><p>Hermione screamed and sat up in the rapidly cooling water of the bath. She could feel the throbbing of her sex as her orgasm ebbed. She shakily raised her wet hand to her forehead, she was gasping for breath.</p><p>“Mia! Are you alright in there? I’m coming in!” the frantic voice of Pansy called through the door. It banged against the wall as Pansy hurried inside, followed closely by Daphne.</p><p>“We heard you scream. What happened?” Daphne asked as she surveyed the bathing room.</p><p>“I’m fine. I-I must have fallen asleep and almost went under. It shocked me. That’s why I screamed.” Hermione said as she reached for a towel sitting nearby.</p><p>“Well, I told you that you would feel relaxed after a bath. I just didn’t think you’d be so relaxed as to fall asleep while still in it.” Pansy joked as she helped the still shaky Hermione out of the water. “Are you sure you weren't having another naughty dream that caused you to cry out? Hmm?”</p><p>“N-no! Of course not. It was just the shock of almost drowning. After the second task, it seems like I’ve developed a slight fear of water. I’m really surprised that I actually fell asleep,” Hermione said as she continued to dry off. No one saw the dark blue and teal filigree waves that encircled the tattoo on her back were glowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>** Latin translation: Element of water come forth and claim this woman in my name. Lay upon her my mark, so that all who see her know she is taken.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Easter Holiday is here and Hermione enjoy some time with her family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I've been away for the past month. Roilena has been amazing at writing and getting the chapters up and ready. I wanted to personally thank her for the wonderful job she has done while I was AFK. I read all the reviews and I thank you for all of them. I'm glad you let us know your thoughts about the direction of the story and how we can improve it. </p><p>I was to thank @VesperSwan for reading over our chapters and giving her input and insight into each one, she's an invaluable part of the team. </p><p>With that out of the way...here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>April 1994</h1><p>“You’re in a good mood,” Kai said grinning at Hermione as she slid into the seat next to him. </p><p>“I am,” she grinned back at him as she tapped her bag. “I took care of a pest problem as I was leaving.” </p><p>Kai raised a brow at her but shook his head when her grin grew wider as he continued to look at her for an explanation. He knew that she wouldn’t say another word until she was ready, and that was fine with him. She would tell him eventually, there were no secrets between them. </p><p>He turned his head and looked out the window at Hogsmeade. This would be his first ride on the Hogwarts Express after all and he was looking forward to spending time with Mia. Of course, he could have just apparated home, but he didn’t want to <em>wait </em>for her to arrive. He found if she left his sight for too long, she usually found trouble, or trouble found her. And when trouble found her all hell usually broke loose.</p><p>Kai sighed as he thought back to when it was decided he would ride the train home with Mia. Viktor decided he would go home to visit his parents for the holidays which Kai thought was for the best. He could feel that Hermione was becoming uncomfortable around Viktor’s blatant affections. Kai knew that Mia was just too kind-hearted to want to break Viktor’s heart by rejecting him. Kai finally told him that it was probably for the best to start pulling away and just be friends instead of continuing on trying to date as they both knew nothing could come of it. His cousin was destined for someone...well, several someone’s, and Viktor sadly, wasn’t one of them. </p><p>He didn’t like the fact that his cousin was a <em> Life </em>elemental. It meant that she was given a great task, a task he still didn’t know what it entailed. He just knew that he would be by her side no matter what was to come. He had a feeling she would need all the support she could get.</p><p>He looked over at his cousin, a ghost of a smile on his lips as she squawked and elbowed Draco as he slid in next to her. Draco seemed to be feeling cheeky must have whispered something in her ear to cause that sort of reaction. What, he wasn’t sure. Though, he was sure he could one or both of them to spill the beans, so to speak.</p><p>He figured that Mai was warming more towards Draco as they interacted more and more. Draco was an outrageous flirt and he took every opportunity to see how much he could make Hermione blush and by the colour currently staining her cheeks she was enjoying it. She could deny it all she liked, but it was as clear as day. There was nothing wrong with Mia marrying or bonding with Draco when the time came. They were far enough apart relation wise, four generations removed in fact, for this to be acceptable. Actually, the truth of it was, <em> he </em>could marry Mia if he really wanted to the way the Wizarding World worked, it was to ensure that the blood remained pure and not <em>muddied </em>by someone lesser.</p><p>He thought Mia beautiful, sure, but he knew he could only love her like he would a sister. The mere thought of him even contemplating marriage to Mia caused him to shudder. He was more than happy to be one of her protectors and pseudo brother. </p><p>When he first heard that she’d been found his chest burned with a possessiveness that he’d never felt before. He vowed that he would be her protector no matter what came their way. It could’ve been partly due to his uncle trying to strip away her magic, forcing her into a life as a muggle. To take away the very essence that made them magical was just too barbaric in his mind. Another reason and probably the most compelling was that he was lonely, he wanted… no, <em> needed </em>a family. and while he did have his grandmother, he’d always felt that something was missing and when Hermione had been found that part was filled to overflowing. He wouldn’t change her for the world. </p><p>Though, when he first laid eyes on her he froze. She’d acted awkward for sure, her hair was wild, almost sentient. Eyes too big for her face and her teeth, Merlin, her teeth were a nightmare. He almost thought it had to be a permanent glamour charm. However, it just turned out she’d been unfortunate to get the teeth from her mother’s side of the family. Even with her teeth as they were, he thought at the time that she was cute as one would the runt of the litter. His protective feelings towards her only seemed to grow as time moved forward and she seemed to bloom. </p><p>That first summer they spent together and he helped train her with martial arts duelling and what it meant to be an elemental he saw her differently from his first impressions. She was highly intelligent and had a sharp tongue on her that he loved. Faster than he could imagine, he was completely done for and the bonds of family were formed to never be torn asunder. He would die for her, kill for her and he knew she would do the same. </p><p>“You know, I’ve been thinking,” he drawled, placing his arm behind her as the train jerked forward leaving the station, “it’s been too long since I put you through your paces in duelling. We need to make sure you can still dodge a simple tripping hex. Besides,” he scratched the side of his face and gave her a cheeky wink, “your offensive skills need some work. Last time you ended up hanging from a tree by your knickers.” </p><p>Mia turned her head and glowered at him, “I may have ended up in a tree, Cousin. But don’t be forgetting where you ended up. If I remember correctly you were buried under a pile of horse manure and had to be dug out.” </p><p>He let out a snort, tugging at her hair, “Your memory’s faulty,” he said feigning boredom, “I feel it’s been too long since you have duelled me as we usually do. Running is fine all and well, but we need to keep your duelling up to par, sadly I find it...lacking.” </p><p>Swatting his hand away from her hair she growled under her breath, “Lacking my arse, you just don’t want to admit I bested you in our last duel,” she sniffed in his direction, “Besides, I have plans.” </p><p>“What plans could you possibly have? We were supposed to spend time together this holiday.” </p><p>“Well, I thought that...well, I was certain Viktor was joining us, so I invited Pansy and Daphne over.” </p><p>Kai bumped his forehead against hers and spoke in a low voice so only she could hear, “No, I thought it best that he went to see his family this time, I know that you two aren’t dating anymore and that you’re just friends.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath through her nose, Mia let it out slowly and closed her eyes, “I didn’t want to hurt him, it’s just…” </p><p>Kai placed his finger on her lips and her eyes slid open, “I know, and he knows. He knows that you are...well, that you have another path to follow. Besides, he doesn’t hold that against you. He still considers you, his Mia, but he knows that you two will be just friends, very good friends.” Kai looked at Draco over Hermione’s head when he heard him growl quietly at the mention of Viktor and Mia’s relationship. Kai subtly shook his head at Draco telling him they would speak later. Draco scowled, but nodded and began to dig through his bag for something.  </p><p>Kai’s attention was wrenched back to Mia when she bit his finger, he hissed and snatched his hand away from her sharp teeth before cradling it to his chest, “Just for that, I won’t go easy on you when we duel.” </p><p>“I never expected you to,” she grinned savagely at him and winked. </p><hr/><p>Hermione rose early the first morning she was back home needing to take care of an important task. Stretching she looked over at her nightstand and chuckled as she picked up an innocent-looking jar. Holding it up close to her face she tapped at the glass to wake its occupant. The beetle inside started to run circles, climbing up the small twig that Hermione had placed inside trying to reach the top only to bounce off when she reached the top. </p><p>“It won’t work, Rita. The jar is enchanted, you can’t change your form, or escape. Now,” Hermione set the jar down and threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched, “I’m going to take a shower and get ready for the day, I’ll be back soon and we’ll have a nice little chat.” </p><p>Mahira swept through the open window and landed on the jar and pecked at it, her talons flexing over the lid clearly aggravated. Hermione stroked her familiar on the head and smiled at her, “It’s alright, Mehira, she’s not going anywhere. She can’t get out, and <em> you </em> can’t get in.” </p><p>Looking up at Hermione she blinked making a clicking noise before she canted her head to the side, “She’s a cunt!” she squawked in Kai’s voice. </p><p>“Mahira!” Hermione stood and made a shooing motion, “Language! Go and hunt. I really need to have a word with Kai about swearing around you. I promise you, she’s not going anywhere. Now shoo.” </p><p>Letting out a cackle as she swept around the room, Mahira flew back out the window. Rolling her eyes, Hermione ignored the jar and went to take care of her morning ablutions. She needed to speak to her grandmother and Kai about their new <em>guest.</em></p><hr/><p>Hermione leaned back in the chair and folded her arms as she watched her grandmother process what she just told her. Her eyes slid to Kai who was shaking, his head was turned away from her, his shaggy blonde hair covering his face so she couldn’t discern if he was crying or laughing. </p><p><em> ‘Probably the latter’ </em>she thought and bit her lip trying not to giggle. </p><p>Vinda, for her part, looked perplexed and couldn’t stop staring at the jar or the beetle who was frantic inside. Finally looking up, Vinda pursed her lips and nodded. “Sit up straight and act like a lady, Mia,” she chastised. She smoothed her hand down her robes as Hermione straightened her posture and folded her hands in her lap, but not before she elbowed Kai in the ribs when he gave her a superior look. </p><p>“Now,” VInda said as she eyed the jar and shook her head, “Please explain to me again what exactly happened that you came across this...<em> thing </em> in your chambers at school.” </p><p>Straightening in her chair further, Hermione retold her tale, “I was packing for holiday when Mahira and Crooks started going spar, I thought they were chasing a mouse,” Hermione shivered, “but when Crooks pounced and Mahira was pecking trying to get at whatever Crooks had under his paw...it changed into Rita Skeeter.” </p><p>“I see,” Vinda raised a brow at her, “and how did you get her in the jar?” </p><p>Hermione waved a dismissive hand, “That was easy, I used a spell to force her to change back after I conjured a jar. I’m not cruel, grandmother, I made sure she has everything she needs to survive in there.” </p><p>Kai let out a laugh and quickly covered it with a cough before he leaned his elbow on the table, cradling his face in his palm, “So, you thought it best to capture her and bring her <em> here?”  </em></p><p>“Of course I did!” Hermione threw up her hands exacerbated, “she was in my <em>room. </em> Now, I know how she was getting all that information on me and printing those horrible articles. She was there to report on the Triwizard tournament, not make my life miserable, so I thought it was only fair to teach her a lesson,” Hermione pointed at the jar, “and she’s an unregistered animagus, I checked after I caught her.”</p><p>“Truly, Mia,” Vinda tsked, a small smile ghosting her lips, “You’ve made me extremely proud. I know your grandfather will be as well.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Of course, my dear. You handled this as you should.” </p><p>“What do I do with her now?” Hermione said leaning forward and tapping the glass, “I don’t think releasing her would be a good idea until she changes her way of thinking.” </p><p>“Well, we can keep her somewhere safe until you decide,” Vinda said and then called for Hermione’s personal elf. </p><p>Tipsy appeared at Hermione’s side, “Yes, little mistress?” </p><p>Hermione tried not to groan. No matter how hard she tried to tell Tipsy to call her Hermione or Mia, she refused, “Could you please take my new...pet to an area in the house that is secluded? They need a quiet area, but if you could check on her frequently to make sure she has enough nourishment?” Hermione said as she handed the jar to Tipsy. </p><p>Looking up, Tipsy gave her a small nod and looked back at the jar, “Tipsy’s be making sure that she won’t escape and wills puts alarms on her to be making sure,” Hermione handed the jar over and with a small pop the elf was gone. </p><p>Hermione blinked at the spot Tipsy was for a moment before she turned to her grandmother, her brows furrowed, “Do you think she knows?” </p><p>Vinda smiled against the rim of her teacup, “Of course she does. Elf magic is much different than ours. Once I knew that your <em> pet </em> was more than a mere bug I could pick up on her signature.” </p><p>Placing her cup down she looked at her two grandchildren swelling with pride. Kai was busy twirling a piece of her granddaughter’s curly hair, seeming memorized as it bounced back in place and Mia was sitting patiently waiting for her grandmother to speak. “Now, what are your plans for today?” </p><p>“I have invited some of my friends over to visit late this afternoon, I hope that’s alright,” Mia said as she worried at her lip. </p><p>“Of course, darling. Who did you invite?” </p><p>“Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass, I share a room with them as well as Tracey Davis, but Tracey said she had plans already and couldn’t attend.” </p><p>“Excellent choice in friends. I’m glad to see you’re expanding your horizons. We do have an appointment we must attend first,” Vinda looked over at Kai who was still playing with Mia’s hair absentmindedly. “And you, my dear?” </p><p>Kai looked up, “Hmm?” </p><p>“Your plans, Kai,” Vinda shook her head at him. </p><p>Sitting up, Kai cracked his neck and folded his hands in front of him, “Well, Mia and I are going to duel for a bit, and I <em> also </em>invited friends over. Draco and Theo.” </p><p>“Oh, splendid.” </p><p>“Why would you invite them over?” Mia hissed at Kai, her cheeks blossoming in colour. Her dreams haven’t let up at all in the week since she’d confessed to Pansy and Daphne. If anything, they’d only gotten more graphic. Just last night she had a dream about Theo that left her trembling and blood pulsing. </p><p>Kai stood and shrugged as he patted her head, “You had friends coming over, so I thought I would, too. You need to get ready and meet me by the gardens in fifteen minutes,” he said as he sauntered out of the room. </p><p>“But, I don’t want to duel you!” she called back. </p><p>“Mia dear, I think it’s best you join Kai. You know very well things are changing and I need to make sure you’re prepared for anything that may come at us. You need to be able to protect yourself. You know he pushes you because he worries,” Vinda said as she finished her tea and stood. “But remember we have an appointment after luncheon, so try not to completely exhaust yourself, darling.” </p><p>Bowing her head in acquiescence, Hermione stood and walked over to her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek before she too left, knowing it was impossible to argue. </p><hr/><p>Hermione cracked her neck and shook out her arms waiting for Kai to get into position, he called a halt to the skirmish they had been having saying he wanted to test her reflexes in a sneak attack and told her to wait on a rock in the middle of the dueling ground. She blew her fringe off her face and took out a handkerchief to keep the sweat out of her eyes. She didn’t know how long Kai had kept her waiting, but she felt gross and sweaty and wanted to call it quits. They've only been taking potshots at each other for the last hour or so and Hermione was itching to really get down and beat him so she could shower.</p><p>The duelling ring they were in was several meters around. Inside were trees, rocks, a small spring-fed lake, anything they could use as a weapon or as cover. Even the soil was loose so they could potentially use it to blind each other. </p><p>Kai explained to her that he wanted to make sure if she were ever in a battle, she could use things that were available to defend herself. That he wouldn’t always be around to keep her out of trouble and protect her. She snorted at the mere idea that she needed to be protected when he first suggested such a thing but duelling him taught her that she wasn’t all-powerful and he was right, she did need the practice, especially in controlling her elemental power. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Even when you’re duelling, Mia, you need to be very aware of your surroundings, but also your magic. Once you get used to being an elemental, it will be a simple extension of yourself. Just reach deep down inside yourself and tug at your power to summon it. It’s a part of you, don’t be afraid to use it.’ </em>
</p><p>She tried to do as Kai told her but quickly realized that when she tried to force it her body would lockdown and she couldn’t access any of her elemental powers. Summoning her new powers was like tugging at a fine thread. Pull too hard and it would break, not hard enough; the spell would fizzle. Her fire and earth powers were the easiest to access for some reason, the others she really had to concentrate on, it was as if the threads were intertwined making it harder to choose one to concentrate on.</p><p>Walking over to a tree she jumped up and plucked a leaf from one of the low lying branches. She walked back to where Kai told her to wait. Clutching the leaf in her palm for a moment she concentrated hard to try and isolate her air elemental power. She stared at the leaf in her palm, willing it to move and lift up. It wiggled a bit and she felt elation, but it quickly died when the leaf stubbornly refused to go aloft. </p><p><em> ‘No, that’s not it, just a little bit more.’ </em> </p><p>She smiled when she felt she’d finally isolated the air elemental power within her. Each power <em>tasted </em>and felt different. Air felt like a calming spring breeze, salty air from the ocean. Tugging a little harder she smoothed out her palm and pulled harder on that power. </p><p>At first to her dismay, nothing happened. Taking a calming breath and relaxing her body she just let the power rise up, like the tides of the ocean. The leaf fluttered steady on her palm until it started to lift higher, wavering as it rose. </p><p>Once she got comfortable with the feel of her power, she grinned as she pushed it harder and the leaf soared higher in the air, swirling around as if it were caught in a vortex. Lifting her hands in the air she controlled the breeze moving it back and forth. She was amazed that neither her magical core nor her body felt taxed with using these new powers. It was a constant flow through her, stroking her from the inside and pushing out from within her. Lowering her arms she let go of the thread of air and the leaf swirled gently to the ground. </p><p>What was taking Kai so long to get ready to launch his surprise assault? He would have had the perfect opportunity while she was distracted with the leaf. She couldn’t see or sense him anywhere. Granted it really couldn’t be a total surprise when she knew it would come eventually. Still, this waiting was beginning to get on her nerves. She wanted to show him what she’d successfully done but he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Letting out a frustrated huff, she tucked some of her sweat-soaked hair behind her ear that had escaped from her braid. She knew that their guests would be arriving this afternoon. She needed a shower and rest before she could properly meet her friends and start their girl’s night. She couldn’t wait to tell Pansy and Daphne of her latest dream. Daphne had even suggested that she keep a dream journal and that maybe she could find a commonality to the dreams… Well, other than the obvious. She also felt a little thrill at the thought of Draco and Theo coming over, not that she really wanted to see them.</p><p>
  <em> Liar </em>
</p><p>Her stomach fluttered thinking about them and she shook her head wondering if she was turning into a harlot for lusting after two...well three people she knew, the fourth was still a mystery, one she hoped would be solved soon. </p><p>She still burned with mortification when thinking of the explicit dream she’d had of her Professor. <em> Severus </em>was more than just her Professor in her eyes these days and she was trying her best to ignore the tingling sensations she got whenever he was near her. His scent and the low rumble of his voice just made her melt. Daphne had also expressed a fascination with their dark Head of House, and Mia felt a momentary flash of jealousy but was quick to subdue it. She really couldn’t blame her, even though most wouldn’t find Severus conventionally handsome, he was striking. And it made Hermione want to know what was under his severe black robes.</p><p>She tried for the longest time to tell herself that what she felt was gratitude for him protecting her, healing her wounds after her attack at the Quidditch World Cup. And she’d almost convinced herself until the dreams began and he said that he was her earth. In Potions class the Monday after her and her friend’s impromptu slumber party, she could’ve sworn he knew about her dreams as she’d felt his dark eyes on her several times throughout the class. She’d even caught his eye during the simmering portion of their potion lab and it felt as if he was touching all her secret places. It had left her feeling breathless and wanting to climb him like a tree.  </p><p>She swallowed hard and shivered as her body remembered the feeling of his fingers trailing down her spine as he pulled her flush against him, the way his lips moved against hers. </p><p>“What the fuck!” she yelled as she was unceremoniously shoved onto her back by a spell. </p><p>“You were daydreaming,” Kai laughed as he lowered his wand. “You had that dazed flushed look on your face, I can only imagine who you were dreaming about <em>this </em>time. Who was it, Draco, Theo, or could it be…?” </p><p>Hermione shot to her feet and started flinging curses in his direction not waiting for him to get into his duelling stance. She smirked to herself as he ducked her curses, but the icing on the cake was when she lifted her hand and called on the power of air and blew him back, slamming him against a tree. She’d crowed at her victory, only to have to duck as he sent a volley of spells her way. By the time Kai called a halt to their duel, both looked as if they had gone through a category 5 tornado. But it was worth it.  </p><hr/><p>Hermione yawned and looked at the clock in the manor library, she still had two hours before her guests would arrive and she decided that she would take Mystery out to the moors for a quick ride. She loved riding, the freedom it afforded her, no worries followed her either. </p><p>After luncheon, she’d gone with her grandmother back to Gringotts. Their goal was getting some journals from the shared vault her grandfather and Professor Dumbeldore shared and she needed an escape to process what happened. </p><p>When they arrived at Gringotts and were shown to her vault, her grandmother had told the goblin to leave and they would summon someone when they’re finished with their business. The goblin hadn’t wanted to do as requested, giving them a long stare. But Vinda said that there were records they needed to go through and it would take some time. The goblin, still not completely believing the excuse, had eventually shrugged and said to pull the chain next to the vault door to summon someone to take them back to the surface. Once Vinda was sure they were alone she grabbed Mia by the hand leading her further down the line of vaults. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Hurry up, Mia, we haven’t much time before they get suspicious.’  </em>
</p><p>That didn’t bode well for Hermione so when they stopped in front of an ordinary vault she looked at her grandmother who had taken out her wand and flipped Hermione’s hand so she was cradling it, palm up. Before Hermione could question what was going on she felt a sharp sting from a slicing hex and her palm was shoved against the door. There was a loud grinding of gears like the door hadn’t been opened in ages before it slowly inched open. </p><p>Her grandmother then disappeared into the vault while Hermione dithered in the corridor confused and not sure what to do as her heartbeat raced inside her chest. Half expecting some sort of alarm to sound at any moment.</p><p>Her grandmother stepped out of the vault and bumped it with her hip closing the door with a small thud, cinching her bag up, she walked back the way they came at a fast clip. Hermione followed cradling her injured hand to her chest, her brows furrowed completely confused at what happened. </p><p>It wasn’t until they arrived home that her grandmother apparated them right into Mia’s bedroom and took out dozens of journals and letters and resized them before turning toward her.</p><p>
  <em> ‘These are very important, Mia, and your grandfather wanted you to have them. These are Albus’ letters and journals.’  Placing her hands on her shoulders, her grandmother gave her a serious look, ‘You mustn’t let Albus know you have these. That vault was one he shared with your grandfather. We’re lucky your grandfather made it so anyone with his blood can access it, and that Albus hadn’t moved these to another vault. He probably figured no one other than he or Gellert would have access. When you return this summer, I need you to read them.’  </em>
</p><p>Hermione swallowed hard as she replayed the memory in her head. Her grandmother placed everything in an enchanted trunk and locked it before placing it in her wardrobe and warding it. She wasn’t sure she <em>wanted </em>to know what was in those letters or journals. Her grandfather had hinted that Professor Dumbledore wasn’t the man she thought him to be, and she believed him. </p><p>Since her communications with her grandfather she watched as Dumbledore would appear as a kindly Headmaster who cared for all, but she knew better. She thought back on all those times he placed her, Harry and Ron in extreme danger. She wondered if doing so was some sort of game to him, that they were his guinea pigs. He’d done it in the past with Riddle so why wouldn’t he continue to do so with a whole new generation? </p><p>Carrying her boots in her hand she walked down the halls to find her grandmother, her sock-clad feet not making a sound on the polished floors. The one thing she disliked about having such a vast estate was it took ages to <em>walk </em>anywhere, also there was the fact that someone could get lost if they’re not careful. She couldn’t wait until she could get her license to apparate everywhere, it would make things so much easier for her within these walls. She giggled to herself as she sprinted down the stairs and slid across the polished marble floors, it wasn’t as fast as apparating, but fun all the same.</p><p>She smiled when she found her grandmother where she usually did this time of day in the smaller westside solarium. She understood why her grandmother spent most of her time here, the room was light and airy with floor to ceiling windows that had a stunning view of the gardens without having to sit out on the portico when the weather was bad. </p><p>Vinda smiled as Hermione approached and put down the book she’d been reading, “Did you come to join me for tea, darling?” </p><p>Taking the seat next to her, Hermione shook her head and bent over to slip on her riding boots, “I’d love to grandmother, but I was going to take Mystery out for a ride before our guests arrive.” </p><p>Vinda looked out the windows and frowned, “It looks like we are expecting storms soon, you may be caught out in them, perhaps you should stay in?” </p><p>Hermione stood giving her grandmother a grin, “I love the rain, grandmother. I’ve missed riding and it would take my mind off things for a while, I’ll be back before the storms get bad, I won’t wander too far.” </p><p>Vinda reached out for her granddaughter and grabbed her hand in hers, “I know things are changing for you but I’m so very proud of you, my dear. Please know you can come to me whenever you need to talk.” </p><p>Vinda squeezed her hand and Hermione bent down to kiss her on the cheek and left wanting to get Mystery saddled for her ride before the storm did arrive.</p><hr/><p>Looking over the moorland, Hermione had to squint to see through the deluge of wind and rain. She leaned over and patted Mystery as she shifted her feet, anxious to get back to the safety of the stables. Hermione was, too. The wind and rain were so fierce she couldn’t make out any familiar landmarks and she didn’t know which direction to go in to reach shelter. </p><p>She’d just been allowing Mystery to meander through the moors, not paying any attention to where they were going. One moment the skies were clear with clouds forming over the horizon, the next it was like the Gods opened up said clouds to wash clean the earth.  </p><p>She knew she was still on Rosier’s property because she hadn’t crossed any wards since she left. Gently tugging at the reins, she turned her horse around and set a slow, but steady pace and prayed to Merlin, Nimue, the old gods and new that she was headed in the right direction. </p><p>She relaxed her body and leaned forward slightly, her body stiff from sitting up straight, the cold rain causing her to shiver. She cursed herself for not staying closer to home when she knew a storm was coming, but being stubborn she pushed forward. Her body shook as the cold seemed to seep into her bones. </p><p>A flash followed by a loud crash of thunder and Hermione was tumbling off the back of Mystery who reared up, startled. She saw stars as her shoulder and head bounced on impact when she hit the ground. Her breath left her for a moment and let out a hoarse cry when she felt the crunch of bones in her shoulder give way. </p><p>She tried to call Mystery to come back to her, but the horse was long gone and when she looked around she couldn’t see her even in the distance. Shifting her weight, she rocked until she was on her knees, cradling her injured arm against her chest. She waited for a moment to catch her breath before she attempted to stand on the slick ground. Just that small amount of movement had the pain burning through her shoulder and down her side.  </p><p>She gritted her teeth as she placed her left palm on the ground and tried to keep her right arm from moving. She let out a small hiss as she rose and looked around. She was the one that usually saved everyone when their asses were close to the fire, so she could do this. First, she needed to get something to support her arm. </p><p>She cradled her right arm to her chest squinting against the rain that continued to whip around her looking for a tree or <em>something </em>she could use as a splint. Her steps stopped when she realized that she didn’t need a branch to support her arm, she could simply transfigure a blade of grass into a sling. </p><p>Cursing her stupidity she grabbed her wand from her right pocket and crouched down. Holding her wand in her teeth she plucked the blade of tall grass and hovered over it the best she could to keep it from being whisked away by the wind. </p><p>Knowing her dominant hand was injured she took a moment to centre herself before she flicked her wrist and muttered the spell to transfigure the blade of grass into a long piece of cloth. The white cloth formed and shifted slowly and Hermione dropped her wand and snatched the cloth in her left hand as it started to flutter away. </p><p>Holding the cloth in her hand, she let the rain drench it before she attempted to use it. It would be much easier to manipulate with a little weight considering the wind would make it near impossible to do so. </p><p>Once she was satisfied she stood up and let the cloth dangle from her hand a moment before she took a deep breath and flicked it behind her and to the right. She held one end with her teeth as she reached across her body, her frozen fingers searching behind her to the other end. It took a few failed tries, but eventually, she was able to grasp it and wrap it around her right arm and tie off. </p><p>Grabbing her wand, she held it tight in her left hand as she trudged forward. She knew if she felt the wards she could follow them until they reached the front of the estate, how long that would take, she had no idea. She had no other brilliant idea to go with at the moment considering she didn’t know how to send a message to someone letting them know she was in need of help. She hoped that Mystery went straight back and someone had seen her arrive sans Hermione and Kai would come and find her. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she walked, she knew it had been some time since the rain finally slowed to a stop and the wind had abated making it slightly easier to see. She was wet, in pain, freezing, and Merlin, she was hungry. She just wanted to get home and soak in a hot tub for hours when she finally arrived. She let out a small snort thinking it wouldn’t matter how long she stayed in the bath considering she was <em>already </em>pruney. </p><p>Walking for a while longer she felt her body protest and she fell to her knees and took a ragged breath knowing if someone didn’t find her soon, she may be in serious trouble. </p><hr/><p>Draco was stopped by his mother just as he was about to leave for the Rosier Estate to see Hermione...well, Kai, but his cousin knew why he wanted to be there and was gracious enough to invite him over. </p><p>“My Dragon, are you sure you want to ride over there? Wouldn’t it be better to floo over? It could start raining again.” Narcissa looked out the window, her face etched in worry. </p><p>Draco kissed his mother’s cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. His mother was always one to worry about him no matter what he did, which included walking down the stairs. While he appreciated his mother’s concern, he was almost an adult and felt he knew what was best for him. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, mother,” he kissed her cheek once again and gave a nod to his father as he continued on his way. </p><p>“Alright, but if you’re not there within twenty minutes, I’ll have someone come looking for you.” </p><p>Lucius cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his wife, “Let Draco go, darling. There is no reason for you to fret, he’s been riding and flying since before he could walk,” Lucius gave his son another nod as he guided his wife to the floo so they too could go to the Rosier Estate. Vinda had decided to have an impromptu dinner party and invited both Narcissa and Lucius along with the guests her grandchildren invited.  </p><p>Lucius knew that Draco was feeling anxious about seeing Hermione and had to smile… internally, of course. He remembered when he was first courting Narcissa, and he would make up the most flimsy of excuses to see her. </p><p>He frowned when he recalled the first time he met Hermione and he’d been intentionally cruel to her and was surprised and secretly pleased when she bit back. Of course, he would never tell anyone this because she was beneath his station or notice, or so he thought at the time. He was glad that she’d been proven to be a pure-blood as much as Draco had spoken of her since their first year. He thought they would make an excellent match. </p><p>Draco watched his parents leave and went to the stables to saddle his winged Abraxon, Eros for his short ride to the neighbouring estate. He knew Hermione loved to ride and he hoped he could convince her to ride with him this week at some point. </p><p>Once in the air, he closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the scent of spring after the rain. The air was cool and crisp and bit at his cheeks. He was glad he brought his wool coat knowing that the weather after the storm would be damp and cool, not that he got cold much. He mostly did it to appease his mother so she wouldn’t fuss over him. </p><p>When he passed the Rosier wards his magic flared as if warning him that something was wrong. Startled at the feel of the familiar magic pushing against his own, his guided Eros away from the estate in search of the distress call. He trusted his magic, it was part of him and decided to follow where it led him. </p><p>Five minutes later his heart rate spiked as he felt the familiar brush of Hermione’s magic against his own once again, this time he felt the underlying desperation to it. There, in the middle of the moor was a lone figure kneeling. He knew who it was without even looking. Guiding Eros down next to her he lept off as soon as Eros’ hooves touched the ground, falling to his knees in front of her. </p><p>“Hermione,” his voice cracked. Her hair was matted and flat, her clothes soaked through. She was shivering and muddy and when she looked up and looked at him his mouth parted in shock. </p><p>Her lips were blue. </p><p>“Fuck,” he growled and shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her carefully noticing as he lifted his hands that she had a sling on her arm. “What the hell happened?” </p><p>“Draco?” she rasped, her eyes slightly unfocused. </p><p>“Yes, love. I’m here, just hold still while I get you sorted.” </p><p>His hands shook as he lifted his wand and ran a simple diagnostic spell on her. He sighed when nothing was seriously wrong with her, just her shoulder being dislocated and a minor concussion. Her temperature, however, was lower than it should be, but he could take care of that in a moment. </p><p>He bit his lip as he waved his wand at her shoulder and heard the crack as it snapped back in place. He should’ve warned her, but he knew from experience that having a warning just made it so much worse, and he wasn’t entirely sure she would comprehend what he was saying. He didn’t want to have a debate with her knowing she had a stubborn streak a mile wide and decided it was best for her to be angry with him after he helped her. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.’ </em>
</p><p>His heart clenched as she folded into herself and let out a small shriek, her voice raw. He shifted his weight as he moved beside her, careful with her as if she were made of the finest glass and lifted her into his arms. </p><p>He held her tight against him and clicked his tongue at Eros, “Down boy.” </p><p>Eros folded his front legs, and then his back legs making it easier for Draco to slide onto his back while holding his precious cargo. Grabbing the reins with one hand, he pulled Hermione closer with his other, tucking her under his chin. Salazar, she was cold. He let his body heat up hoping that the radiating heat would seep into her helping to stave off illness. He could have stuck with warming charms, but it would be difficult to guide Eros and maintain the spell as they flew and he would get her to the estate much quicker. </p><p>“Draco, what…” </p><p>“Shh, love. Save your energy. Let’s get you home,” he said as Eros glided gently up into the air. </p><p>She stiffened in his arms at first, but then seemed to melt into him as the air rushed past them once they were airborne. He looked down at her and her left hand was clutching his shirt, her eyes squeezed shut. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head as he kissed the top of her head. He’d forgotten that she hated flying. </p><p>Hermione buried her nose against Draco’s neck breathing his scent in trying to calm her racing heart as they flew through the air. She thought she was hallucinating at first, seeing Draco soaring overhead on a winged horse. She likened him to what Persius would have looked like after fighting Medusa. Then he was talking to her, touching her and when the pain flared in her shoulder, she knew it was no hallucination. She wanted to scream at him because of the pain, but she was just so grateful for his warm, strong, sure arms as he held her, cradling her against him, saving her. </p><p>Taking another deep breath she held it for a moment enjoying his particular scent. Burnt embers and sugar like melted marshmallows that you cooked over a campfire, a smoky scent,  something that was just Draco. She knew she was just fooling herself when she tried to shove him away and keep him and Theo at arm’s length. Whenever he was near her, her magic hummed pleasantly and seemed to reach out for him, to want to be near him. If this was what it was like to fly with Draco she would gladly do it again. </p><p>She tried not to think about what it felt like being pressed against him, the hard planes of his body against her own soft curves. They were like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. She never felt this way when Viktor held her. And she wanted to revel in the feeling that being near Draco inspired. </p><p>She closed her eyes and nudged her cold nose against his neck relishing in the warmth that enveloped her as he cradled her, making her feel safe and secure. She let out a small sigh as her lips brushed against his neck, not quite a kiss, even though it was an accident to do so, she didn’t care if he thought it was one. She felt a sense of connection to him at this moment and she was tired of fighting the pull.</p><p>Draco guided Eros to the stables and tightened his grip on Hermione as they landed. Her shoulder would heal now, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t going to be painful until they got a pain potion into her. </p><p>The only sound he could hear was her soft breaths as they brushed against his ear. He wanted to groan at the feeling that tingled through his body. He tried to remember that she was hurt and now was not the time to think about how she felt pressed against him, that her firm arse was nestled between his legs, that her lips were close to his skin occasionally brushing against him. </p><p>
  <em> Think of something else...think of...Hagrid starkers wearing only the sorting hat.  </em>
</p><p>His body recoiled and shut down immediately and for a moment he was worried how his mind could conjure such an image, but it worked. He wasn’t sure he would ever get an erection again in his life; his libido was so revolted that it packed up and left him. </p><p>“Draco,” Hermione breathed against his neck. </p><p>Perhaps not. The response to her whispering his name had his libido clamouring to do unmentionable things to her. Leaning back he looked down at her, his fingers sliding down her cheek until he coaxed her to look at him. “Are you alright?” he asked in a soft voice. </p><p>“Yes,” she placed her hand on top of his, her eyes finally clear, her face taking on her normal rose pallor, her lips a delicious pink. </p><p>The atmosphere sizzled as they looked at each other and he was trying to hold himself back. She didn’t need him to take advantage of her. His eyes followed the movement of her tongue when it swiped against her lips, wetting them. </p><p>“Fuck it,” he growled and claimed her lips in a searing kiss which she returned in kind. </p><p>Kissing her was exquisite pain. His body was blazing and flared to life as they battled for dominance, tugging each other closer, their magic interweaving, stroking them higher. He knew at that moment that she was his, as he was her until the end of time. </p><p>Letting out a low moan against her lips, he nipped at her bottom lip, biting it gently as he pulled away from her. Lust and desire flared in him but he knew this was not the time or place to fuck her senseless, and Gods! Did he ever want to... He wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her body, map every dip and curve with his tongue before he claimed her once and for all. But there were more important things to do. She was still injured and near hypothermia. He needed to get her to the manor house and warmed up. </p><p>“Hermione,” he groaned, holding her tight against his chest, his fingers questing under his coat and splaying against her back pulling her against him. He took a deep breath, and then another trying to find his centre. “Let’s get you inside so you can get warm and dry.” </p><p>“Nooo, Draco… Please… I’m warm, almost burning up. Kiss me again, please,” Hermione whined and ground her hips back into Draco’s lap. Draco groaned and tightened his legs around the Eros’ chest, causing the horse to shift and dance nervously to the left. Draco was quick to grab the reins and calm the beast before more injuries could occur.</p><p>“No, sweet. As delicious as you are, we need to stop. You’re injured and soaked to the bone,” Draco gently removed himself from her, shifting back to swing his leg over the rump of Eros and dismounted. He then held up his hands to guide Hermione down. </p><p>As much as she wanted to continue to kiss Draco, she knew he was right and she needed to get out of her wet clothing.   </p><p>Suddenly a voice yelled, “Mia!” and both Draco and Hermione looked up to see Kai, Theo, Narcissa, Lucius, Vinda, Pansy, Daphne, and… Hermione internally groaned at seeing Professor Snape walking towards them at a fast clip. She could feel the smouldering eyes of Severus on her and had to wonder if he somehow saw them kissing, then dismissed it, there was no way anyone could have seen them from the house.</p><p>“What happened? Mia? Why do you have your arm in a sling? Where’s Mystery?” Vinda asked when Draco finally got her down from his horse.</p><p>Hermione grimaced and looked down at her soaked and mud-splattered riding trousers. “There was a loud clap of thunder and Mystery got spooked and threw me. She bolted and I hope she made it back to the stable, but I dislocated my shoulder and hit my head. I was dazed and couldn’t get my bearings. I don’t know how long I was sitting out on the moor before Draco flew overhead and saw me.”</p><p>“Thompty?” Vinda called into the stable and a house-elf appeared in the doorway. </p><p>“Yes, Mistress?”</p><p>“Did Mia’s Mystery make it back to the stable?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress. I’s already be rubbing her down and giving her some extra oats as a treat. She’s be in her stall with fresh bedding and her dinner.” </p><p>“Thank you, Thompty. Oh, could you take Master Draco’s horse and rub him down as you did for Mystery?” Vinda said. The elf nodded and grabbed the reins of Eros before leading him into the shadows of the stable.</p><p>“Now, with that taken care of, you young lady are to march right up to the manor and have Tipsy run you a bath and take care of your injuries. We’ll hold off dinner until you’re presentable. And once you’re done, you’re to meet us in the dining room.” Hermione couldn’t really tell if her grandmother was angry or not, but decided to err on the side of caution.</p><p>“Yes, Grandmother.”</p><p>Hermione could feel the stares of everyone present and hugged herself, before making her way slowly up to the manor to warm up. Everyone parted to allow her to pass. She reached Kai and he stopped her. She looked at him inquiringly, he just smiled softly and whispered, “Don’t worry Mia. Grandmother isn’t angry, she’s just worried about you being injured is all,” he then kissed her on the forehead and guided her gently toward the manor.</p><p>Hermione didn’t look back at the gathered people but knew she was in for a thousand questions to be thrown her way. It really didn’t bother her, she knew she should have kept a better eye on where she was going, but she was so distracted by her thoughts it had been too late to prevent what happened. </p><p>She sighed and walked up to her room only to be met by Tipsy already filling her bath. Kai grinned at her and backed out the room, and before she could blink she was neck-deep in warm sudsy water while Tipsy gently washed her hair. Hermione sighed again and thought there was one thing she didn’t regret her ill-fated ride this afternoon. She smiled softly, running her fingers over her lips where she could still feel the impression of Draco’s kiss. </p><p>No, she didn’t regret her ride at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No bugs were harmed during this chapter...sadly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo has his dream and Hermione is surprised when Dumbledore corners her and takes her away from Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it helps Roilena and me to know if we are going in the right direction. </p><p>A huge thanks for @VesperSwan for joining our team and being our beta reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>May 1995</h2><p>Theo laid on the sofa in the common room watching the flames lick up the wood almost seductively. It was 3:00 in the morning and he couldn’t sleep, his mind on Hermione whenever he tried, he saw her mesmerizing eyes staring back at him, a flirtatious grin on her lips. </p><p>He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the sofa letting out his breath slowly listening to the silence of the room. </p><p>“Theo?” A whisper in the dimly lit room had him opening his eyes to find Hermione standing over him. “What are you doing down here?” </p><p>His eyes roved her body and he licked his lips. She was wearing a short, pink, silk robe, her hair pulled up into a sloppy bun. His lips twitched slightly when he noted that she had her Ancient Runes textbook clutched to her chest as if she were trying to hide her body from his perusal. </p><p>He sat up moving his legs to make room for her, giving her a small nod for her to sit, “I couldn’t sleep,” he said, his voice husky from lack of use. </p><p>Sitting on the edge of the sofa, her hip next to his feet, she placed her books on the table and looked over at him smiling. His heart thundered in his chest when she shifted so she was turned towards him, her hand on his knee, “I can’t either. I’ve been thinking about our upcoming exam in Runes,” she bit her lip and looked at him from beneath her lashes, “Would you,” she nodded towards her book, “would you help me study?” </p><p>His shoulders relaxed giving her a half-grin knowing that studying would be a safe way to spend time with her, it would keep him from saying or doing anything inappropriate. Though, it would be <em>difficult </em>due to what little she was wearing. His mind tried not to think of what Hermione was wearing or not wearing under her robe. The very idea that she could be nude had him shifting to try and hide his sudden arousal. </p><p>He tried to move, to swing his legs over the side of the sofa, but Hermione gripped his knee and gave him a heated look, “I have an idea,” she said, her cheeks turning pink. </p><p>She shifted and kneeled on the sofa, tugging at his legs to straighten them out back on the sofa. He furrowed his brows confused as to why, but decided to go along with whatever she had in mind. </p><p>She grinned down at him, a very un-Hermione look crossed her face when she pressed on his shoulder to have him lean further back until he was flat on his back, and she straddled his hips. </p><p>He swallowed thickly when her arse rested on his pelvis and he tried to keep his breathing normal knowing it was impossible to keep the blood from rushing to his cock that nestled deliciously between her cheeks. </p><p>“What?” he croaked, silently cursing himself when his voice came out as he’d just hit puberty. Clearing his throat he tried once again to make a coherent sound, “What are you doing?” There, that was better. His voice was low and husky and most certainly didn’t sound like he was a prepubescent boy. </p><p>Her lips twitched as she lowered her hands to the buttons of his silk pyjama top, her tiny fingers working the buttons slowly, her eyes locking with his. </p><p>“I’m going to draw runes on your chest, and I want to see if you can guess them,” she whispered. </p><p>He grabbed her wrist when her hands moved lower, his cock now at full staff, “Hermione, someone might see us.” </p><p>She bit her lip and shook her head slowly, “I already took care of that,” she pulled out her wand with her free hand and dangled it between her fingers. </p><p>He released her wrist with some hesitance, his fingers gliding against the smoothness of her skin, and let her proceed. He held his breath as she moved her wand to join her books and undid his last button and parted the fabric. </p><p>Her eyes glowed briefly as she looked down at his chest as her fingers caressed the smooth skin. He clenched his jaw trying his best to keep the moan that threatened to issue from his throat, nor to buck up into her. The small touches against his heated flesh were making him want to pin her down and ravish her, but he wouldn’t. He would let her be in control. He wasn’t some neanderthal that would just take what he wanted, he would be gentle and slow with her. </p><p>Even though in his dreams he shagged her silly several times, this was reality and he would make sure she knew that he cherished her. </p><p>His attention focused back on her with the wiggling of her hips. Theo groaned and grasped onto them to still her. He could feel her heat and he longed to bury himself within her. She grinned down at him and wiggled again, before starting to trace a rune repeatedly just under his newly acquired tattoo. She probably didn’t see it very well, it was still faint, but he knew exactly what it was. </p><p>Closing his eyes he concentrated on the sensation of her fingers as well as design. He slowed his breathing and let out a content sigh. It felt divine having her hands on him even though they were <em>studying. </em> </p><p>When his eyes slid back open she was looking at him expectantly, the fire causing half her face to lay in shadows, but he could read her easily. His breath hitched when he realized what she had been tracing over and over again, Eihwaz. <em> The tree of life and death, or the union of two universes. It could also mean protection.  </em></p><p>“Eihwaz.” </p><p>Hermione smiled down at him and kissed where she traced the rune and then kissed his tattoo surprising him, “I’ll protect your heart,” she said between kisses. </p><p>He let out a groan he’d been holding back and pulled her down to him, their lips met in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as his hands drifted lower and grabbed her arse, squeezing it as she started to grind against him again. </p><p>He was lost in the sensation, the feel of her against him, but she had too many clothes on for his taste, he broke the kiss, “Stand up,” he growled. </p><p>Hermione gave him another quick kiss as she moved off him and stood next to the sofa. He followed her movements and swung his legs over the side of the sofa and began to tug at her robe. He looked up at her to make sure he wasn’t crossing any lines with her. When she smiled at him and helped him uncinch her robe he had to learn to breathe again as her robe slid from her shoulders and fell to the floor. She was completely nude and he felt more heat pool in his groin. </p><p>“Beautiful,” he whispered, his hands going to her hips. He leaned forward and kissed his way from one hip to the other. He wasn’t sure how to feel knowing that she’d left her dorm room without a stitch of clothing on under her robe. Though knowing her, he was assured that no one would have been aware of her bare state. It was a moot point as all he could currently think about was how much he wanted to taste her.</p><p>Gripping her hips he held her in place as he kissed way to the apex of her thighs, his nose brushing against the neatly trimmed thatch of curls. He used his foot to encourage her to spread her legs slightly and once she complied, encouraged her to raise her left leg. He guided her foot to rest on the sofa cushion next to his hip, it opened her up to his mouth. Gently, he blew his warm breath across her tuft of hair and laid skimming kisses across her mound. Finally, as his tongue licked at the spot where her hidden jewel lay.</p><p>Hermione’s hand shot out and gripped his hair tugging him closer when he found his goal and sucked her clit into his mouth and bit down lightly. His fingers skated up the inside of her thigh and teased against her lower lips. She shifted her weight and widened her stance allowing him better access to her core. He could feel her desire,  the dampness of her folds drawing him in. He circled a finger around the rim of her entrance and it came away liberally coated in her juices. She let out a small hiss, her hips grinding against his face as he worked her, he was pleased when her legs started to quiver slightly.</p><p>He continued to tease her until the tugging of his hair became uncomfortable. He could feel her folds quiver, it was time to stop teasing her and give her what they both wanted. </p><p>Giving her one finale nip he pulled back and licked his lips looking up the length of her body, “Are you sure you want to do this?” </p><p>Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked down at him. She looked like a Goddess standing there with the fire’s light behind her, his chest filled with a strange emotion and his stomach clenched as her fingers glided through his hair with gentleness...with the care that he was far from used to. </p><p>“Yes, Theo, I’m sure. I want you. Please...make me yours.” </p><p>He kissed her abdomen as he moved her so she was facing away from him. He paused for a moment and looked at her back seeing the same design on her back as he had on his chest with the exception of the symbol for his element. Hers was much darker, and instead of being circled by one runic symbol, it was circled by four. Each one representing a different element. It just proved to Theo that she was indeed calling to him. Each <em>dream </em>he’s had of her,  he’d noticed the small tattoo on his chest would become more defined. He wondered if the same could be said for the one on her back. </p><p>He would think about this later. Right now, his Hermione was waiting for his devotion and attention. </p><p>After he adjusted himself so his pyjama bottoms were pulled down enough for his cock to spring free, he guided her back to sit on his lap. He kissed her shoulders as he rubbed himself against her opening, whispering reassurances as she seated herself slowly onto him. His head tilted back when she was finally seated fully and her walls fluttered against him. </p><p>Pulling her back against his chest he leaned back and wrapped his arms around her, one hand cupping her left breast feeling the pebbling of her nipple as he rolled it between his fingers, “Move, love however you want,” he said in a small panting whisper as his other hand moved to play with her clit. </p><p>Hermione let out a small hiss as he began to stroke her and she moved slowly at first trying to find more friction against his fingers. He abandoned her breast and cupped her under the chin, bringing her head around and kissing his way to her lips. </p><p>He swallowed her moans and hisses as he bucked up against her, his fingers working her as she moved against him in a perfect rhythm. His hand squeezed her throat gently as he spread her legs wider, he felt the fire racing down his spine as he was reaching his end, his movements becoming harder, more frantic. </p><p>“Yes, yes, Theo,” Hermione panted against his lips, “harder.” </p><p>Her walls fluttered around him when he thrust harder into her repeatedly, rolling his hips every other thrust. Her body arched as she reached her peak biting his lip as she screamed, clamping down on his cock impossibly tight he was unable to continue to thrust. He grunted, swallowing her scream as he kissed her harder moving his hands to her hips lifting her up and pulling her back down to meet his thrusts chasing his own release. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed, tearing his lips away from hers as his orgasm barrelled into him. He swore he saw stars. </p><p>Letting out a gasping breath he sat up with a jolt and looked around the darkened room, his body still shuddering from the intense orgasm he just had. His green bed curtains were drawn, the heat and wetness from his orgasm evident on the green silk pyjama bottoms. </p><p>Cursing, he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and cast a cleaning spell letting out a groan of frustration when he laid back down. He was covered in sweat, his heart slowing from the pounding rhythm it had when he woke like he’d run around Black Lake several times. </p><p>He let out a small laugh running his hand through his sweat-soaked hair rolling over to his side trying to chase that dream once again. Laughter was far better than tears of frustration if he allowed himself to dwell on the fact that it was just another one of his dreams. </p><p>He wouldn’t notice the small bite mark on his lip until the morning, nor that his tattoo had darkened just a bit more.</p><hr/><p>“Miss Grindelwald?” Dumbledore called trying to gain her attention. </p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, she was trying desperately to remain calm, Professor Dumbeldore calling her name didn’t bode well in her mind. He’d caught her just after lunch on a warm Saturday mid-May, the third task would be coming up soon. She was on her way outside to spend some time near the lake with Kai, Viktor, and the others when he called out to her.</p><p>“I need to speak to you, Miss Grindelwald. Come, please walk with me,” he said holding out his arm as if to escort her. </p><p>She wanted to outright refuse to go anywhere with him given the apprehensions her grandfather's letters were giving here about Dumbeldore’s machinations. However, she’d no recourse but to accept, he was the Headmaster and it would be impolite to refuse his request. He gave her a strange smile as she tentatively slipped her arm through his. She’d barely had a moment to breathe when she felt the tug behind her navel and with a crack, they were gone. </p><p>Hermione wheezed out a breath when they appeared in the park near Grimmauld place. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Dumbledore let go of her arm and walked across the street. She really hoped that he would have warned her before apparating with her like that. Once she was reoriented she hurried across the street after him. The door to Number 12 opened as if on its own volition.  </p><p>“I know this is most unusual, but given the circumstances of your...situation, I’m going to ask you to sit in on an Order meeting. We will discuss this more once we are inside.” </p><p>“Order?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, my dear. The Order of the Phoenix. But we’ll discuss this more in a moment.”  </p><p>Nodding, she busied herself translating one of her favourite songs from French into English to keep her mind from being probed by him. </p><p>Dumbledore left her at the door disappearing down the hallway, she followed the same path and hung up her sweater on the ricketty coat rack and held out her hands to steady it as it wobbled slightly. She adjusted her scarf around her neck feeling the cold draft blast down the hallway. Even though it was almost June, it seemed that summer was late in making an appearance this year even as far south as London. </p><p>Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her, startling her, but soon relaxed. She knew instantly who it was by the scent of parchment, firewhiskey, and cigarettes that assaulted her nose. </p><p>“Don’t worry, kitten, it’s charmed not to fall,” Sirius whispered close to her ear. </p><p>Turning she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, “Hello, Sirius.” </p><p>“Glad you’re here,” he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, “There’s something I wanted to show you. I found it the other day in the family room.” </p><p>Grimmauld Place was the same as she remembered it, the one time she had joined Harry and the Weasley’s to check that Sirius was settling in. The bad lighting added to the ambience of darkness. Former house elves in their frozen state upon their death lined the walls and appeared to watch every step you took. Hermione let go of Sirus’ hand to scoot against the railing trying to avoid their prying eyes as she made her way slowly up the stairs.</p><p>Kreacher stood at the top of the landing on his stool mumbling under his breath to his mistress who was long dead. His wrinkled face with his eye too large for his face turned to peer up at Hermione as she stood at the top of the landing utterly surprised that the portrait remained quiet. </p><p>Kreacher’s ears twitched as he stared openly at Hermione and clicked his tongue before he adjusted the well-used cloth in his hand to begin polishing Walburga’s frame once again. </p><p>”Yes, Mistress, the Noble House of Black will soon rise once more.”</p><p>”Whose there? Let me see!” Walburga’s thin reedy voice hissed from behind the black curtain that had been drawn to not only cover her but to keep her prying eyes from seeing and commenting about the filth allowed to infest her home. Hermione knew that the ‘filth’ was anyone, not pure-blood or who held with pure-blood doctrines.  </p><p>Hermione looked around for Sirius but he’d disappeared most likely already waiting for her in the family room. She turned to leave when she heard the snap of fingers and the fluttering of fabric knowing that the dreaded portrait was now able to see Hermione’s profile. </p><p>”Hmph, I remember this girl, this...Mudblood. There's something different about her,” Walburga sounded curious and Hermione was glad that the portrait was not <em>screeching </em>at her. ”Well, where are your manners girl, you know it's impolite to ignore someone when they’re addressing you.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath through her nose to give her a moment to gather herself, Hermione let it out slowly before she turned to face the woman. </p><p>Walburga seemed to lean closer to inspect her, her thin arms folded across her chest and her hand that rested on her forearm, the fingers tapped against it as she took Hermione's measure. </p><p>Inclining her head, Hermione greeted the woman, ”A pleasure to officially meet you, Mrs Black.”</p><p>That was a lie. The woman was a nightmare even as a painting. It appeared her very soul was absorbed into the oils used to paint her likeness. Hermione knew magical paintings mimicked the person they were supposed to be. Past memories and magic were used to imbue the painting to make them seem real. </p><p>This past summer while at the Rosier Estate in Wilshire, she’d come across a painting of Kai’s father, her uncle, in the music room of all places. She talked to him for a long time listening to stories about his life and of his childhood with Hermione's father. It had been bittersweet but she enjoyed the company and he seemed to enjoy it as well as she played the piano for him quietly while they spoke at length. </p><p>Hermione yelped in surprise when the curtain was shut with force, the fabric swishing violently and Walburga’s muffled screech from behind the fabric became alarming.  Sirius stood beside Hermione, his wand pointed at Kreacher and spoke over his mother's caterwauling, ”You’re to never open that again!” he said with a snarl. </p><p>Sirius lifted his wand hand higher, a curse on his lips directed at Kreacher when Hermione's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist, ”Please, don't!”</p><p>Sirius' eyes were still blazing fire when he turned to look at her. Hermione held her ground giving Sirius a level look. The fire in his eyes died down and he lowered his wand, his eyes taking on a different quality as he looked at her. Maybe he realized his mistake as punishing Kreacher for obeying his previous mistress' orders. </p><p>“There you are, kitten. I thought I lost you when you didn’t follow me into the family room. Come with me. There’s something I really need to show you,” Sirius grasped her hand and pulled her after him. She could do nothing but follow where he led. </p><p>The Black family must have used an undetectable extension charm when the house was built because it was much larger on the inside than what appearances would make people believe. Sirius was leading her down a hallway she hadn’t known existed and into a dusty ill-used room. There was no furniture in the room and Hermione was unsure why he’d led there.</p><p>Sirius then let go of her hand and walked over to a shadowy corner. “Come here, kitten. This is what I wanted to show you.”</p><p>It was then that Hermione noticed the walls. Every single one was covered in branches and at the end of those branches was a small portrait. Her eyes widened, it was the Black family tree and she could practically feel the magic and history that the tree represented. </p><p>Slowly she turned around in the room, trying to take it all in and had to wonder if the Rosier estate had something like this. She made her way over to where Sirius was standing and looked where he was gesturing. There, on a small twig-like branch was <em>her </em>portrait, and next to her picture was a small glowing rune. Algiz, for life. And branching off of her portrait were four other frames, but they were empty except for the runes for Earth, Air, Water, and Fire.</p><p>Hermione suspected that those four empty frames would depict the picture of her four mates, once they’d finalized their bond. Her stomach then dropped and she grasped ahold of Sirius’ arm saying urgently, “Does Professor Dumbeldore know about this? Please, Sirius, he can’t find this! Is there any way to conceal it?”     </p><p>Sirius gathered her into his arms and hushed her, “shh kitten. It’s alright. No, he doesn’t know I don’t think he even knows about this room and if he did he would have no business coming in here. Your secret is safe until you feel like telling people. Why are you so worried? You’ve hinted that you don’t really trust him.”</p><p>“I-I can’t give you any details as of yet, but just know that I will tell you everything when I can. But please, hide that away just in case.”</p><p>Sirius bent down slightly and bussed a quick kiss across Hermione’s forehead and then pressed his forehead against hers, “I’ll conceal it, don’t worry and when you feel it’s the right time, I know you’ll tell me why you’re so scared. You’re my family and I’m honour-bound to protect you to the best of my capabilities.”</p><p>“Thank you Siri-” Hermione began but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Both turned and saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway. </p><p>To most, he would look bored and apathetic, but somehow Hermione knew that he was barely holding onto his temper. His black eyes seemed to spear her very soul and she hastily stepped away from Sirius.</p><p>”Miss Grindelwald, if you're quite finished flirting with the<em> mutt, </em> your presence is requested in the kitchen.” </p><p>The fine hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood at attention and a shiver ran down her spine at the dark tone of voice he used. </p><p>She turned to face Snape when an arm wrapped around her waist. She frowned up at Sirius not liking that he was taking such liberties with her person. She didn’t know what his goal was but had a feeling that she wouldn’t like it one bit.</p><p>Trying to remove his hand delicately didn't appear to work, Sirius’ fingers flexed against her hip bone and tucked her security against him, what really confused her, if not angered her was when Sirius leaned closer and kissed her temple. </p><p>”Jealous that such a beautiful witch would rather spend time with me than be anywhere near the likes of you, Snivillius?” Sirius sneered at Snape who still hovered in the doorway.</p><p>Hermione bit her bottom lip, a habit she had been trying to break, feeling her nerves skyrocket. She didn't want to be in the middle of a pissing contest between two old school rivals. </p><p>Snape’s gaze flickered between the two, a bored expression on his face. Finally taking a step into the room, he came to stand on Hermione's other side, his lips formed a sneer as his obsidian eyes locked with hers for a moment and Hermione thought she saw disgust before it was gone in a flash. </p><p>Wrapping his robes tight against himself, Snape answered, ”Hardly, she’s insufferable enough to be around with the limited time I have to be near her.” </p><p>The remark had sliced through her self esteem and into her heart. She had mistakenly thought that she and her Professor had an understanding that they were becoming well acquainted and with her dreams thought that he might be open for something <em>more</em>. She made a mistake in believing that he held any affection towards her as a friend, she had completely misread their relationship. </p><p>Elbowing Sirius she slipped from his arms and made to leave the tapestry room, as she now thought of the family room. But before leaving she turned and looked at the pair who were watching her, ”I apologize <em> Professor </em>for any inconvenience in having you find me for the meeting, I know how precious your time is and now you have to spend time with people...with <em>me </em>that you clearly can’t stand, but that doesn’t give you carte blanche to insult and degrade me,” she said with venom in her voice. </p><p>Rounding on Sirius she continued and she narrowed her eyes, ”And <em>you </em> Sirius, are to never to take such free liberties with my person again, I'm not a toy or someone you can grope just to anger someone in some archaic display of whatever this was. The next time you feel the need to drag me into your petty feud that happened aeons ago, Don't. As you heard he's <em>not </em>interested in me and never will be since I’m nothing but, as he frequently reminds me, <em> an insufferable-know-it all</em>, so there’s no need to pretend there’s something between us just to get a rise out of him. This is your only warning. You’re my cousin, and I love you, but next time you touch me in a way that makes people think I'm in any way open to something other than our family relationship, I'll hex you so you’ll have to use the loo sitting down for the remainder of your days.” </p><p>She turned around feeling her temper getting the best of her and didn't need another magical accident. ”Next time just slap them on the table and take measure and keep me out of it,” she called over her shoulder as she left very two chastised wizards in her wake.</p><hr/><p>Severus was fuming. He blocked out the mumbling of voices as his back was turned towards the Order members as Hermione was sworn in as an official Order member. He’d been against her becoming a member, but surprisingly been overruled. Even Molly hadn’t put up too much of a fight, but then she was still acting a little standoffish toward Hermione. </p><p>He fucked up. He could admit that now. He wanted to lash out at Sirius but instead, he hurt Hermione in the process of expressing his ire. He didn’t mean what he said to her. She <em>was </em>a know-it-all, but she was anything but insufferable to be around. She was a breath of fresh air and he was drawn to her. </p><p>He knew why now, the dream they’d shared before the Easter break had confirmed it. He finally understood why he would want to seek her out and want to throttle anyone who hurt her or touched her. She was calling to him. In his dreams she was there, always there calling out to him. At first, he had thought it was because of the elemental connection they shared but then the dreams turned more… Erotic. He knew. He knew that she was calling him to join her even and suspected that she was beginning to make the very same connection. </p><p>When he first started having highly sexual dreams about her, he tried to deny it feeling like a lecher, but there was no point in continuing to do so. The pull was just too strong and he was tired of finding excuses not to be near her. He’d thought she would be calling to others that were at least in her own age bracket. The only elementals in Hogwarts that fit that description were Draco and Theodore Nott. Though her cousin Kai was also an elemental, that didn’t bear thinking about, it was just too disturbing. From the times he observed both Hermione and Kai, they had a close almost sibling relationship and he’d even heard Kai refer to Hermione as his ‘sister’.</p><p>Now, he thought he’d narrowed it down three out of the four she was calling to. The only way to confirm would be if both Draco and Theo had faint tattoos on their chests. The fourth, however, was still unknown, she hadn’t met him yet, he would know. It was in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes that would look at him and make him feel things he never thought he would feel again. Acceptance, peace, and if he dared think about it, love. They hadn’t changed any since her Rite and he thought they would when she found the final one. </p><p>His thoughts now brought him back to his dilemma. How was he supposed to gain back her trust when he destroyed it by lashing out as he had at seeing her in Sirius’ embrace? It was his insecurities all over again, rearing their ugly head causing him to do so. It was no excuse for his behaviour, however, he had no other justification for his reaction. He knew that she did have some <em>affection </em>for him, he could read it in her thoughts whenever she was near. She thought he was safe and felt at peace when he was near. He also knew that some of her thoughts were conflicted in regards to their relationship. </p><p>He remembered when she’d inadvertently given him a chaste kiss after consoling her after she’d run to him all the way from the Dark Arts classroom. He remembered feeling the jolt go straight down his spine at the touch of her lips to his cheek. So shocked at the contact he’d turned his head slightly, her lips brushing against his. He’d seen the surprise on her face, her pouty lips parting slightly when colour flooded her face and she’d turned to flee. He almost reached out to grab her and snog her senseless right there but knew it would’ve been a terrible idea. That night he’d had his first dream of her. </p><p>Raised voices brought his attention back to the proceedings, he caught the end of the conversation that was being had between Albus and Hermione. </p><p>“Do you understand what we’re asking of you, Miss Grindelwald?” Albus said in a kind voice, a voice he knew the bastard used when trying to lure people into doing what he wanted them to. </p><p>He turned around when he didn’t hear a reply. Hermione was seated between Tonks and Remus, her head buried into her scarf, and was looking down as if she was folding into herself. </p><p>Bullocks. This was his fault. </p><p>“You have to understand that this will help Harry,” Albus finally said going in for the kill. </p><p>Hermione stirred slightly at the mention of Harry. He knew that being away from her friends in Gryffindor was hard on her even though his snakes were more than welcoming to her… For the most part. He saw the pained looks she would give Patter and Weasley when she thought no one was looking. </p><p>His brave, foolish girl. </p><p>“I know,” Hermione said barely above a whisper, her eyes wide and resolute as she finally looked up. </p><p>Albus leaned back in his chair, his gnarled fingers drumming against the worn wood of the table as he studied the girl in front of him. Severus was proud of Hermione when she didn’t blink and waited patiently for Albus to speak once again, not breaking the silence. It was a very <em> Slytherin </em>move. His chest tightened as he watched her gather her strength around her as she waited. He should have known that even though he’d hurt her with his words she wouldn’t let what he said affect what was going on around her at this moment</p><p>“Tom will be interested in you when he learns of your magic, Miss Grindelwald. You are indeed an intelligent witch with the right family connections, and Tom...well, he loves to associate with only the best and brightest.” </p><p>“Albus,” McGonagall hissed, glowering at the man, “she’s not some sycophant, and you know <em> exactly </em> what will happen to her if you throw her at that monster.” </p><p>Albus was about to speak when Hermione looked over at her former head of house and gave her a kind smile, “I understand what is being asked of me, Professor. I thought this may be asked of me when I returned from Winter Hols and I was resorted,” she looked at Albus and gave him a blank look, “That is <em>why </em>you decided to resort me, isn’t it sir? The reason why you asked me to pull away from Harry, from Ron, and the others before I left on holiday?” </p><p>“You were always the brightest witch of your age,” his eyes twinkled at Hermione giving her a slight nod as the voices around him began to shout around them. </p><p>Severus blocked them all out and felt a frisson of fear as he watched Albus and Hermione locked in a silent battle of wills. He knew all too well what would happen to someone who went against Albus, he would make sure they disappeared one way or another, permanently. </p><p>Albus raised his hand and quieted everyone, “It would protect Harry and the others further if Tom is to believe she is going to him of her own free will, she’ll have to make it convincing. Separating her from Harry and the others is for her safety as much as theirs.”</p><p>“She’ll be marked, Albus. We can’t ask this of her,” Mrs Weasley stood and walked over to Hermione. The older woman adjusted the scarf and fussed over Hermione as she glared at Albus, “she’s just a child!” And Severus had to fight hard not to roll his eyes. Now, she fusses over Hermione and wants to treat her like a child? Not more than ten minutes ago she said not a word about Hermione being inducted into what was essentially a vigilante group. </p><p>Hermione looked up at Mrs Weasley, patted her hand gently, “I haven’t been a child since Samhain when I did my Rite, in reality, Olde Magic considers me an adult in the wizarding world already. It <em>will </em>protect everyone that matters. I know the risks and the dangers ahead of me. He won’t kill me, not outright. My family has connections.” </p><p>Mrs Weasley pursed her lips and pulled Hermione’s back against her, “She’ll need protection, Albus. We can’t just leave her to fend for herself.” </p><p>“Severus will be with her, he will help guide her,” Albus waved a dismissive hand. </p><p>Hermione met his eyes and looked away quickly, a scowl on her face before she smoothed it out. He wanted to laugh, he really did, at her bravado in handling Albus and the others. She had no idea that she now had marked herself as a potential problem for Albus if she didn’t do exactly as instructed. He vowed then to himself that he would help her, guide her, and eventually if Gods be willing, bond with her. He was sure once she bonds with her elements she would be lethal and Albus was a fool and hopefully wouldn’t see it until it was too late. </p><p>Albus may think he was a brilliant tactician, but he failed at considering one thing, a person’s free will. So consumed with his games he failed to see the perfect weapon sitting in front of him. He had no idea what Hermione was, and what she would become when she finally found the others, and Severus couldn’t wait to see all of it falling down on the old fool's head.</p><hr/><p>Severus arrived at the gates of Hogwarts with Hermione with a loud crack. Keeping hold of her wrist he pulled her towards the edge of Forbidden Forest for a <em> private </em>conversation. His past mistakes were a harsh lesson to learn, but learn it he did. </p><p>Hermione clawed at his hand, her heels digging into the ground. She was spitting and cursing him the whole way. She was more like the feral cats that run around Spinners End than a witch at this point, and he couldn’t blame her. </p><p>He was a bastard and he was going to swallow his pride and apologize to her for being one. </p><p>He walked a few paces into the forest, his scenes on high alert. Crouch Sr had come stumbling out of the woods a few months ago apparently having some sort of fit and then died shortly after. He was suspicious of his death and didn’t want to be caught unawares. The conversation he was about to have was private and not for anyone else to be privy to. </p><p>Casting a Muffliato he tugged Hermione closer and walked her backward until her back hit a tree. He could see the panic in her eyes for a moment and his heart stopped. She <em>should </em>know he would never hurt her. He silently castigated himself, he’d already hurt her in more ways than she deserved. </p><p>Raising his hands slowly so not to startle her he brushed his hands against her shoulders and slowly pulled her to him, his elegant fingers brushing through her curls in what he hoped in a soothing manner. </p><p>Although she still struggled in his hold, he kept a stream of apologies as she raged against him hoping that his words, his heartfelt words were reaching her. </p><p>“Hush, Hermione. I know I hurt you and I deserve everything you throw at me. I’m sorry, please forgive me,” he repeated these words on a constant loop and kissed the top of her head until she began to tire and calm. </p><p>There was nothing worse than having a crying witch to soothe. In Severus’ experience, he never was any good at dealing with emotions. He had some experience with his snakes when they were a blubbering mess, but he never crossed the line and actually held them. He would always listen to them whine about something benign and frivolous and offer them a tissue with a calming draught. </p><p>But Hermione was different. The connection he had with her made him hurt when she hurt. He loathed and loved it at the same time. When she was slighted he wanted to tear what or whoever hurt her limb from limb. That, right now, would be a problem considering <em> he </em>was the one that hurt her. </p><p>When Hermione finally calmed, her thin fingers still clutching to him like he was her lifeline he stood still waiting for her to speak. She would occasionally hiccup and sniff as she pulled him closer. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hermione,” he finally whispered when the silence drew on. “I’m a bastard and I speak without thinking. What I said was unforgivable, and I hope that someday you’ll find it in you to forgive me.” </p><p>Tilting her head back, Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was covered in splotches, but to him, she was just as beautiful as if she’d just come from the spa. His throat tightened knowing <em>he </em>was the cause of her hurt. </p><p>“Why?” she croaked. “Do you hate me that much that you have to tear me apart with your cutting words? I thought...I thought…” </p><p>She turned away from him and bit her bottom lip as it trembled. He cupped her cheek and turned her head towards him once again, “Nothing could be further from the truth. I have a...great affection for you and I appreciate that I’ve had the chance to know you better. I have a bad habit of lashing out when it concerns Sirius. We...well, we have a long history and I partially blame him for the falling out I had with my one and only friend back when I was a student at Hogwarts.” </p><p>He pursed his lips and saw the curiosity in her eyes as she watched him. Offering a piece of himself to her so that she may understand <em>why </em>he always had a hard time trusting anyone, he told her in a detached voice what had happened on the shore of Black Lake that day after OWLs, what James and his <em>friends </em>had done to him. He could feel his heartbeat hammer in his chest as he continued with his tale not daring to look at Hermione, for fear of what her eyes would say. His eyes were unfocused as he recalled the humiliation, the pain he felt that day. </p><p>When he finished he drew in a shuddering breath and then froze slightly when she wrapped her arms around him properly and held him tight, “I’m sorry, Profes- Severus, I had...I didn’t know.” </p><p>“I know my pain is safe with you,” he swallowed thickly, “and she never forgave me for that… Name, I called her. I hate that word to this day. I have <em>never </em>thought of anyone with no magical parents in those terms, I just...I was hurt and she was <em> there </em> trying to protect me and all I could think was that I wanted her to leave me alone.” </p><p>“That was Harry’s mum?” </p><p>“Yes, I thought back then that I loved her, but as the years have passed the pain of her has lessened. While I still love her, I’m not consumed by it as I once was.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered again as she pulled back and dropped her hands to her side. </p><p>He shook his head at her a small smile tilting his lips, “It’s in the past now. I just thought you deserved to know,” he let out a huff of air and shook his head at her, “I think when this school year is over, we need to have a long talk about several things, but right now, I feel it isn’t safe. There is much you need to know about the events that are unfolding and placing your trust in...Albus.” </p><p>Hermione let out a small laugh and shook her head at him, “Oh, I don’t trust him. I used to, but you’re correct. This isn’t the time,” she looked around and back up at him, “or the place to have <em>that </em>conversation. When I return home, please come to me when you have time and we can talk about what will happen when <em> he </em> returns.” </p><p>He cancelled the Muffliato after that and led her to the gates of Hogwarts escorting her to the dungeons. It wouldn’t seem odd to Albus that Severus had taken a detour with Hermione when they arrived back, it was up to him to <em>groom </em>the girl for what was expected of her. </p><p>Entering his chambers a short time later alone he poured himself a generous amount of Firewhiskey and sat in his favourite chair cradling his tumbler to his chest as he watched the flames dance. He cursed under his breath and tossed down his drink knowing the time of the Dark Lord returning was upon them and so it was best to spend his time in getting Hermione ready to meet her new <em>master. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>June 1994</h1><p>Hermione sat in the stands next to the Weasley family. She really hadn’t wanted to sit next to the Matriarch of said family, but every time she tried to slip away she felt Molly’s hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. She really had no idea why she needed to sit with them, unless, of course, Molly was under the Headmaster’s orders to keep an eye on her. But why? She’d done her absolute best to avoid bringing herself to the Headmaster’s attention since her swearing-in ceremony. </p><p>The only other reason Hermione could think of would be that Molly was just being a mother hen and wanted to keep all of her ‘chicks’ near. It still puzzled Hermione how one moment Molly Weasley could be the epitome of saintly and generous motherhood and the next could make you feel lower than dirt.   </p><p>She was scanning around the stands that were set up for students and staff to sit and paused when she saw Professor Moody standing next to Harry speaking to him rather urgently, his head bent next to Harry’s ear. She had to wonder what was so urgent? Could he be telling Harry the route through the maze? What traps were scattered about and how to avoid them? She wanted to march right over to him and tear Harry away, warning her friend that Professor Moody wasn’t to be trusted. However, she had no proof as to what Moody was saying and she also knew that Dumbledore would be angry if she should try to get close to Harry again without his say so. </p><p>She dug her nails into her thighs to prevent herself from going over there to see what Professor Moody was up to. After he’d cornered her at the end of class in January and growled that he would be watching her, she’d done her very best to avoid him and would prefer to continue to do so. However, she’d gladly put herself between Harry and any perceived danger and Professor Moody just screamed <em> DANGER </em> to her. </p><p>She mentally shuddered, she always felt his eyes, magical and non on her whenever they were in the same room. It made her skin crawl, there was just something… Off about him. But what? She sighed, deciding it didn’t matter, after this task was complete they would be leaving for the Summer which was good in her estimation because the further away she was from him the better. </p><p>She then noticed that Professor Dumbledore was casting furtive glances at both Harry and Professor Moody. Could he too be wondering what the DADA Professor was up to? If Dumbledore was outwardly showing suspicion something was definitely up. </p><p>“This must be difficult for you, my dear,” Molly suddenly said, causing Hermione to startle and wrenching her attention away from watching Harry. “Seeing as one of the young men competing is your beau and the other is a close personal friend. How can you possibly choose who to cheer for?”</p><p>Hermione looked over at Molly as she placed her hand over the top of Hermione’s where they lay in her lap. Letting out a slow breath she took a moment to gather her thoughts. She wanted to tell Molly that Victor was no longer her beau as she put it, but it really was none of her business. So instead gave a nod and a tremulous smile before looking back at the champions. </p><p>She finally answered when Molly gave her hand a small pat and shifted slightly closer to Hermione, “Yes, I suppose it is. Victor and I have an... Well, we’re...” Hermione struggled to find the words of what exactly she and Victor were to each other, so she settled with, “We’re close friends, we live so far apart, he’ll graduate soon and will be going back to his professional Quidditch career. It’s hard to say what can happen in the future.” </p><p>“That’s okay, love,” Molly smiled at her, “You’re far too young to be in a serious relationship.” </p><p>Hermione wanted to snort at that. She felt positively ancient at times with everything going on in her life. </p><p>Hermione looked back at Harry who was now shifting from foot to foot and shaking out his hands as Moody patted him on the shoulder. She could tell he was nervous, his complexion didn’t have his usual rose pallor, instead, he looked white as a ghost and her heart squeezed with worry. He was far too young to be participating in this farce and cursed Crouch Sr for allowing him to do so, magical contract or not. </p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Hermione said absentmindedly more to assure herself than anyone around her. Was she trying to convince herself? Yes. Their relationship this year had its ups and downs and it was hard to maintain the distance she’d been ordered to have from him. They argued more than they ever had before. She wished if only for a moment they could go back to simpler times which was almost laughable. Since she started her friendship with Harry there was never a simple time. She shook her head ruefully. “Harry will be fine,” she said with more conviction. He had to be. </p><p>It was all so ridiculous. But then Hermione never really did understand the need for physical competition. She’d much rather think before she acted. </p><p>She turned her attention away from Harry and tried to find Kai in the crowd, she spotted him standing near the stands where the Durmstrang students were seated. He had a look of determination and slight worry. She could understand the worry, she knew these games were deadly and she supposed he was worried about Viktor. She was too, but not as much as Kai.</p><p>She’d been surprised when Kai gave her the background on how he and Viktor had become friends. When they were in their first year of Durmstrang they couldn’t stand each other. Kai didn’t like Viktor because whenever they crossed paths Viktor would glare at him, push his books off of the table and just be an all-around jerk. Finally, Kai, being the hotheaded bloke she knew him to be, cornered him to ask him why. </p><p>The answer shocked him. </p><p>Kai had no idea that their grandfather had killed Viktor’s grandfather. It was then Kai understood. Family was important to both of them, and Kai knew the loss of family all too well. He’d lost his mother and father at a young age and they bonded over that one thread they had in common. Viktor came to understand that he was foolish to punish Kai for the misdeeds and evil actions of Gellert Grindelwald. Kai was innocent and perpetrating ongoing hostility would do nothing but cause more pain. They’d bonded over their shared losses and were like brothers. </p><p>She was conflicted when she heard the story about her grandfather. She wanted a relationship with him and reading his journal entries she could <em> almost </em> understand his thinking. Of course, he went about it all wrong and killed many people for his own personal beliefs, but she truly thought that he was now repentant for his past actions. He would never be free again which Hermione thought was a just punishment. She did love her grandfather, but what he did was wrong. He’d destroyed many lives and he had to pay for that. </p><p>Hermione was surprised when she caught sight of Narcissa sitting near Slytherin. She furrowed her brows in confusion at who was sitting next to her. Her eyes then widened slightly as she realized it was her grandmother. Why was she here? Her grandmother looked the part of a pureblood sitting there in her finest robes. Her face was smooth and her head tilted high as she looked around at the masses. A look of complete boredom etched her face. She supposed it was fitting for her grandmother to be there since she had known Viktor for years and would be worried for him. She wondered if his parents were in attendance and what they would think of her grandmother being there. They must be okay with her being near their son because he’d spent Winter Hols at their estate. </p><p>Her eyes scanned the gathering crowd and spotted Lucius speaking to whom she knew to be the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Since the passing of Mr Crouch Sr, it appeared there must be a high ranking Ministry official to sanction the event. But surely, there were others that could have taken Crouch’s place without having to involve the Minister? She could only assume that Lucius was trying to make some kind of deal, though she couldn’t fathom what would be so important as to discuss here. </p><p>Pureblood society was confusing. It was all about the connections you could make while planning nefarious deeds to those you socialize with. She remembered her grandmother explaining to her about the nuances of society. But you had to be ever mindful that whatever devastating information you may have, your <em> friends </em> may have equally detrimental information on you.</p><p>Hermione found the whole idea of gathering information on someone silly and unnecessary. Why couldn’t people just be upfront and honest? She knew it was naive, even the Muggle world thrived on secrets and intrigue.    </p><p>Wizarding society was still far removed from their muggle counterparts, technology-wise. She understood the reason why the Muggle and Wizarding worlds had to remain separate. But she still thought that some shared information would help both worlds. The Wizarding world had no electronics that made life easier for the average Muggle, but then they really didn’t need them either. And most wizarding homes <em> did </em> have electricity but it wasn’t the same as muggles. Vinda had shown Hermione the focusing stone in the foundations of the Rosier Manor house. It drew power from the ley line beneath the ground and could direct it to different rooms in order to provide light, but little else.</p><p>Hermione had found a workaround when it came to her own little gadgets, however. It took some time and practice to do so, but she was able to direct the ley energy into her devices to power them. She’d burned out several in the process and it had exhausted her at first. </p><p>Then she’d studied the focusing stone some more. It was made from quartz, white quartz to be exact and wondered if different coloured quartz would be able to channel varying amounts of power. She was pleased to note, she’d been correct and used that knowledge to power her devices. She’d even thought about developing her own line of devices to sell but shelved the idea for later contemplation.    </p><p>She was so deep into her thinking that she let out a small yelp when the cannon went off signalling the start of the third task and her head swivelled to Harry. He was only a few feet inside the maze when he turned and looked over his shoulder. She watched as Moody turned his back to the crowd, she just barely saw his hands, but it was obvious that he was pointing which direction Harry should go. </p><p>Dumbledore stood a few feet behind them, his hands on his hips, his brows furrowed and his eyes sharp. Hermione thought that he was aware that Moody had just allowed Harry to cheat. But for what purpose? Then the hedges trembled and moved to seal the entrance, he shook his head and moved to where the <em>special </em>delegates and judges were seated and began to speak earnestly to the Minister. She didn’t know much about the man, but apparently, Dumbledore knew him well the way their heads were bent together speaking to each other. </p><p>Hermione kept herself busy trying not to think about Harry or Viktor being in mortal danger and kept herself occupied thinking about the meeting she had with the Order. She was glad that Molly seemed to be more accepting of her and that the members knew that she wasn’t turning dark. She was still put out with Sirius for acting as if they had an intimate relationship causing Professor Snape to lash out at her. At least he explained why he’d done so and her heart ached for him. She thought she’d been treated poorly at Hogwarts, at least she wasn’t incessantly picked on to the point of utter humiliation. She did understand that friends were not always on your side. She learned that the hard way with Harry and Ron. </p><p>Even though she was still sore at Sirius she would still help him, she gave her word and planned on keeping it. </p><p>The next thing she had to do was find out more information about Professor Dumbledore. She was still having a hard time reconciling he wasn’t the man she thought him to be. He did explain the reason behind her resorting. It would have eased her fears if he’d come to her and let her know the reason behind it first, but she supposed it would be more <em>realistic </em>if Hermione acted as surprised as she did when she was called up and the sorting hat once again placed on her head. </p><p>Still, just because he seemed to say all the right things to ease her fears she would still continue to research his past to make sure she wasn’t being played for a fool. Professor Snape’s warning about Albus and that he needed to speak about him in private put her on edge. She felt she had a target on her back. Everyone was so convinced that the Dark Lord would rise again, and soon. That she would be in the perfect position to <em>spy </em>for the Order made her anxiety spike. She’d read stories about the first rising of the Dark Lord, and the darkness that consumed him. She didn’t like the idea of being anywhere near him, but she also knew that Professor Dumbledore was correct, her grandmother would most likely side with him. </p><p>Hermione didn’t have a choice in the matter. She was a pure-blood and if she decided to leave and work for the light, she would be on the opposite side of her grandmother, of Kai. She felt physically ill at the thought of Kai or Vinda repudiating her. Her family was important to her and she would do anything to see them safe, even dance with the devil himself.</p><p>“Mia!” </p><p>Hermione jerked her head to the side to see a panicked Kai waving at her. She stood abruptly to move and Molly’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, “Where are you going, my dear?” </p><p>Hermione looked at Kai who was motioning for her to come to him, a pale Viktor standing next to him while people fussed over him and then back at Molly, “My cousin is waving me over. It looks like Viktor is back.” </p><p>She released Hermione’s wrist and gave her a strained smile, “I understand,” she paused for a moment before looking towards Kai, “yes, you have a part to play now don’t you?”</p><p>Hermione’s jaw clenched slightly and gave her a curt nod as the woman looked back at her. A part to play indeed. This was no act for Hermione, her legs felt weak and her heart pounded in her chest as she picked her way down the stands and across the small field to the side where Durmstrang students were milling about. </p><p>“My Mia,” Viktor rasped, his arms wrapped around her causing her to stumble a few paces because of his weight. </p><p>“What happened?” Hermione asked, looking wide-eyed at her cousin. </p><p>“I don’t know, we think he was cursed while in there,” Kai said, running his hands through his hair looking towards the ominous maze and back at Viktor. </p><p>“I think he should sit,” Hermione grunted trying to shift his weight so she could breathe and stand properly. </p><p>Fleur was there standing to the left as Kai helped Viktor lean against the wall for he refused to sit. Hermione furrowed her brow looking around for either Harry or Diggory because she couldn’t remember seeing Fleur or Viktor leave the maze; she had been so lost in thought. Her heart rate picked up once again and her fear was so all-consuming she could taste the metallic taste of fear on her tongue. </p><p>Hermione’s back had been facing the maze; she didn’t see why Fleur let out a scream of fear and covered her face, her face losing all colour. Hermione, even though she was afraid of what she might see when she turned around spun so quickly it took her a moment to understand what she was seeing. </p><p>Harry. </p><p>Harry was hunched over Diggory’s body letting out sobs, his fingers clutching the other boy’s jumper as he wailed, <em> ‘He’s back, he’s back!’  </em></p><p>She stood frozen on the spot, her legs glued to the ground as Harry continued to wail about someone being back and Diggory being dead. She couldn’t look away, she couldn’t move. Harry looked up when Dumbledore tugged at him to move and his eyes locked with hers. </p><p>“Hermione...help me.” </p><p>She was moving before the words left his mouth, his eyes were wild with fear. Hermione had never seen that particular look on his face before and wanted to do anything to erase it. Even though they were <em>supposed </em>to be avoiding each other for his safety, she couldn’t help herself. </p><p>Dropping to her knees on the other side of Diggory’s body her breath hitched in her throat. He was <em> dead </em>. His eyes were open, not seeing anything, his chest still. She placed her hand on his chest as Harry reached over for her still struggling against Dumbledore’s hold and grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her down. “Save him, you have to save him. Do what you did before, I saw you!” </p><p>Hermione lifted her gaze up and panic began to set in. There were too many people here to witness her use her power if she was <em> able </em> to bring him back, she was scared. She’d been working with her elements but she honestly couldn’t remember <em>how </em>she brought that creature back. She hadn’t touched it, just hovered over it as she cried. </p><p>She swallowed thickly as it came to her. Her tears. One of her tears had landed on the <em> spider </em>, the shimmering fluid sinking into the small thing and suddenly it twitched and scuttled away. </p><p>Tears were gathered in her eyes already and she was torn at what to do. Her heart felt heavy as she heard Diggory’s father begin to wail as he made his way to them. She only had a moment to make her decision before it would be too late. She squeezed her eyes shut as Harry flexed his fingers on her neck pulling her closer to the body on the ground. </p><p>She felt the tears slip from her eyes and they continued to fall when she opened her eyes because she knew, she knew there was no turning back from what she’d done. If this worked people would know, even in this chaotic gathering around her, some would know that she was much more than a simple elemental. </p><p>Her tears fell onto Diggory’s face sinking into his skin, the same shimmering fluid as the last time.  She was suddenly yanked back, an arm wrapped around her. She heard a gruff sound in her ear, “Come along, Miss Grindelwald.” </p><p>She felt cold dread hearing that voice. It was Professor Moody. Harry was passed off to him and tried to struggle against his grip. Professor Moody released her and wrapped his arm around Harry, his other grabbing his cane as he started to hobble away. He looked over his shoulder and said, “Come along, Harry will need you.” </p><p>She didn’t want to go anywhere with him, there was something wrong with him. His actions throughout the year were suspicious and she just couldn’t put the trust in him that she’d done with her other professors. She’d heard stories about him being the best Auror ever, and though cruel to Death Eaters he didn’t fit what she’d envisioned. On top of that, she saw the way Dumbledore looked troubled when he looked at him. </p><p>As much as he frightened her, she knew what he said was true. Harry needed her, so she decided to follow as Harry was led away. She needed to make sure Harry was safe even if it put her in danger. It’s always been that way since the troll incident in first year. She always had to be at his side when he faced danger and warning bells were now screaming at her.</p><hr/><p>They made their way to the DADA classroom, Moody pulled Harry up the stairs to the back office and Hermione pulled out her wand to make sure she wasn’t caught unaware. She was sure that Dumbledore knew where they were but there was no telling when he would come looking for them. </p><p>She stepped into the interior of his office, Harry was sitting on a stool next to the fire staring blankly at the flames. She crossed the room and knelt in front of him and looked at him through her lashes. She just now noticed that he was injured. Lifting her hands she tilted his head side to side and he pulled away from her as if she had burned him. </p><p>“Why?” he said in a low voice. </p><p>Sitting back on her haunches she waited for him to speak. He slowly looked at her, his eyes hard looking at her as if he didn’t know her. “Why didn’t you save him? You could’ve done it, I know you could. So why? Why didn’t you? He was our classmate, Hermione!” </p><p>She flinched at the tone of his voice. It was cold and heat at the same time. With each word, he got louder and louder. </p><p>“Harry...I…” </p><p>“Save it, Hermione,” Harry said flatly. “It’s like I don’t even know you anymore. You have these powers and you just let someone die when you could save them? How can you be so callous? Get… Away... From... Me.” </p><p>Swallowing the lump in her throat she stood and stepped away from him. This was not the time nor the place to argue with him. She moved to the corner of the room, her back against the wall trying to melt into the background. She bit her lip trying to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. She wouldn’t let him see that his words hurt her, she knew that he was hurt and clearly upset about something. She had no idea what happened in that maze of horrors. </p><p>Moody stumbled back in, slamming cabinets open, tossing bottles to the side as he spoke to Harry. He must have forgotten she was in the room because what he said shocked her. </p><p>It was him. He had orchestrated this whole thing. He put Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire and moved people in such a way that Harry was successful. But to what end? Why would an Auror break the <em> law </em> to put Harry in such peril? </p><p>Then Harry said something that caught her attention, “I never said I was in a graveyard.” </p><p>Moody’s body tensed for a moment before he snatched Harry’s arm and pressed his thumb hard against the open wound that was freely bleeding, “What’s it like? What’s it like to have the same blood as the Dark Lord flowing through your body?” </p><p>Hermione’s stomach lurched when she understood. He <em> was </em> back. Harry stood and backed away from Moody as he muttered to himself and actually <em> sniffed </em> the blood that coated his fingers. Hermione stepped to the left so she was able to see Harry clearly, his body coming closer to hers where she hid near the flowing curtains that separated the rooms. </p><p>When Moody raised his wand and aimed it at Harry, Hermione acted on instinct. She hadn’t even thought about it as she placed her body between Harry and Moody’s. Moody managed to get Avada out of his mouth when Hermione spread her arms open wide and a rush of air rushed from her and slammed Moody into the chair behind him and then against the wall just as the doors burst open. </p><p>Moody was coughing and struggling to stand as Dumbledore pointed his wand at the man and disarmed him. Hermione shifted back and pulled Harry’s arm to move out of reach of the man as the room was crowded with Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. She moved him until his back was against the wall and she took a protective pose in front of him, her eyes taking in everything that may pose a threat. </p><p>Suddenly Moody began to writhe and scream. He tore the magical eye away from his face and threw it to the ground where it spun crazily. Hermione’s eyes widened and his face seemed to melt and reform into someone completely different. She didn’t know how long the transformation lasted, but when it ended a stranger sat where Professor Moody once was. She looked up sharply when she heard the Headmaster mutter Barty Crouch Jr.</p><p>She continued to watch silently, still protecting Harry behind her as Crouch began rambling and yanked up his sleeve. His dark mark writhed and moved on the pale flesh of his left forearm. “He’s back. It don’t matter none what you do to me. He knows everything,” his eyes drifted to Hermione and he let out a mad laugh, “Oh, yes, he knows all about you, love. He’s coming for you, no doubt, he’ll come for you, make no mistake. Too bad I won’t get to have a taste of you meself.” </p><p>Professor Snape jabbed his wand against his cheek and hissed something low that Hermione couldn’t make out. She wanted to flee the room, to hide. She knew there was no hiding, especially from the Dark Lord. She’d already agreed to go to him willingly when it was required of her. Now the reality came crashing down over her and she knew it would be sooner rather than later. </p><p>Dumbledore looked at her with a strange look, curiosity mixed with calculation as he walked towards her. “Miss Grindelwald, I need to take Harry with me to speak to him privately.” </p><p>Giving him a curt nod she moved away from Harry who was led out of the room followed by Professor McGonagall. The only people left in the room were Crouch, Professor Snape, and herself. She watched numbly as Crouch was bound to his chair. And then she was surrounded by the scent of herbs and newly turned earth. </p><p>“Severus…” she breathed.</p><p>“Everything will be fine, witch. I have you now. Lean on me,” he murmured softly. Taking that moment she gave in to her fear and anxiety. Her knees gave out and they both sank to the floor and Hermione let her tears go.</p><hr/><p>It was just days after the third task and the end of the school year was upon them. People were still buzzing about what had happened. Barty Crouch Jr was nothing but a shell of himself now. When he was being escorted out of the school by a contingent of Aurors, a Dementor zoomed out of the sky and kissed him, sucking out his soul. It was unknown if Fudge had ordered the Dementor’s appearance. Or if it’d somehow sensed that one of Azkaban’s prisoners wasn’t where they were supposed to be. Fudge did face some backlash from it, but because Barty Crouch Jr was a known Death Eater most said good riddance and went about their business.</p><p>That day the mass of students were to leave Hogwarts for the Summer, Hermione had just left a meeting with Dumbledore to confirm her plans in going to the Dark Lord if he should make contact. The only comfort she had was that Professor Snape was there and she was told in detail that he was the Dark Lord’s most trusted spy. And that even though at times it would appear that he was not working for the Light, it was imperative that Hermione kept his cover and not question him. </p><p>She’d been instructed if she had any important information to pass along, she was to let Professor Snape know and he would relay it to the Order. She was reminded to keep her distance from Harry and Ron, especially Harry because now Harry’s thoughts were even more at risk. If Hermione was suspected of spying her life could be in peril. </p><p>Well, her life has been in peril since she entered Hogwarts and became best friends with Harry. And she’d snorted to herself, the distance wouldn’t be a problem since Harry refused to speak to her. </p><p>Even though by some miracle Cedric Diggory wasn’t actually dead as Harry had proclaimed. His near-death appearance was attributed to some new form of stasis or stunning spell the Death Eaters had in their arsenal. No one seemed to think to question why the Death Eaters would use such a spell, when before it’d never happened. And if there were some who were, they weren’t being boisterous about it.  </p><p>When Dumbledore dismissed her at the end of the meeting, she saw he had a calculating look once again in his eyes. She knew he was wondering what she was hiding, but she wasn’t about to tell him. It was bad enough that she felt like a pawn, she wasn’t about to give him more power over her. </p><p>She was now in the courtyard saying goodbye to Viktor, feeling bittersweet. He was a good man, but not the man for her. She supposed with him being her first experience in a romantic <em> relationship </em> feeling bittersweet was par for the course. She just knew that deep in her soul, she wasn’t meant for him and wished him well.</p><p>“You vill write to me, my Mia?” Viktor asked, pulling her into a tight embrace and surprising her with an ardent kiss.</p><p>Heat flared on her face when he pulled away, not because he was holding her, but because they were surrounded by the other students saying goodbye to their friends. She heard low whistles and wolf calls as some passed her and she gently disengaged trying not to hurt his feelings. </p><p>Smiling up at him she grabbed his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, “Of course I will Viktor. You’re a very dear friend, and I wish you the best with your Quidditch career.”</p><p>Viktor frowned slightly and canted his head to the side, his eyes roaming her face, “I vish ve meet another time, another place. Maybe then, ve could be together, yes?” </p><p>“Maybe, but we will always be friends. I’ll write to you as soon as I get settled. Please be happy, Victor,” getting on her tip-toes she kissed his cheek as she tightened her grip on his hands trying to relay that she truly did care about him. </p><p>It was for the best that they parted. She knew there was someone out there for him, sadly it wasn’t her. Her destiny lay elsewhere. That thought alone terrified her, but like everything else Hermione Grindelwald did, she will face it and not run away...she hoped. </p><p>Kai suddenly pulled her into a hug when Viktor released her and the breath wooshed out of her. He held her close and kissed her temple loosening his grip when she let out a strangled yelp, “I know I’ll see you soon, but I hate to leave you,” he said. </p><p>Hugging him back she buried her head in his robes taking in a deep breath. His scent was always calming to her. He smelled like a fresh summer morning, clean and crisp. Her throat tightened and held him for only a moment more before she pulled back and smiled up at him. </p><p>Kai lifted his left hand and caught one of her tears and smiled down at her, “Now, none of that. I’ll be home before you know it. It’s only for a little while,” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead and gave his signature smirk before he made his way through the crowd waving at a few people as he made his way to the lake. </p><p>She moved around the crowd to a small stone balcony to watch their progress. Among the sea of red uniforms, she smiled when she caught sight of Kai. His shaggy blonde hair glinting in the sun. She lifted her hand and waved as she saw his turn and looked up at the castle one more time. </p><p>She jumped when Harry appeared next to her, “I need to talk to you,” Harry said as he leaned against the stone wall, his body tense as he looked out at the lake. </p><p>Hermione didn’t move towards him. They were far enough apart where it appeared that they were both just <em> there </em> and not engaging in conversation. This year had been fraught with so many revelations and arguments with Harry, that she was almost glad she had to stay away from him. She loved him no matter what he did to her, that’s what real friendship was about in her humble opinion. He was family, and family had arguments and then they would find a way to come back together. </p><p>But not this time. This time she had to stay away from him. </p><p>“Alright,” she said in a soft voice. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was...well, I was a real git to you this year. I haven’t been the friend you needed and for that I’m sorry.” </p><p>He was quiet for a moment, the cool Scottish breeze tossing his hair as his eyes looked out at the horizon not seeing anything. “I also wanted to say Thank you, Hermione. I know that I was...angry with you about Cedric, but what you did to save him I can’t-.” </p><p>“Don’t,” Hermione said in a low harsh voice. She was glad that Cedric Diggory lived, but she didn’t want a word of her involvement breathed for anyone to hear. </p><p>“Just forget about it, please. And don’t think about it. You know you are connected to…” she trailed off, her stomach turning over at the thought of what she had to do this summer. </p><p>“Alright,” Harry said and shifted back. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. Harry let out a sigh and squeezed her shoulder and turned to leave. “I know that we can’t talk now or appear to be friends, but I remember the promise you made to me, and you’ll always be my best friend,” he said from over his shoulder. </p><p>She didn’t know how long she stood there fighting to get her emotions in check. The brush of magic against her own and she knew who was near her without having to turn around. He was always nearby now, even if she didn’t want him to be. She felt the pull towards him, too even though she was fighting it tooth and nail. </p><p>“Hello Draco,” she said flatly, not turning around. </p><p>“It’s time for us to go, Hermione,” he said, walking to stand next to her invading her personal space. He lifted a hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she looked over at him. </p><p>His face was closer than she thought and she swallowed hard as their eyes locked. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. She didn’t move, couldn’t move as he moved closer and kissed her softly on the lips. </p><p>The contact was brief and she felt all the things she had been missing when Viktor kissed her. Sparks skittered down her spine and heat flared throughout her body. Part of her felt she should be angry each time their lips met she felt the insatiable need to be closer, to become one with him. Another part of her purred and longed to be closer. So she thought it best to neither fight nor move closer. Let him choose how far to take it.</p><p>The kiss was brief but she knew he felt the draw too, his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. Not taking his eyes off hers, his hand skimmed down her arm and took her hand intertwining their fingers, not looking back as he led her to the carriage that awaited them.</p><p>Hermione watched his lean form move them through the masses, his muscles bunching as he guided her safely so she was not touched or hurt. Theo joined them halfway through their journey, his body was so close to hers that she could almost feel his body heat behind her, his hand on the small of her back sent the most delicious feeling racing through her body even though her face remained stoic. </p><p>Her eyes didn’t stray from Draco, she could feel eyes on the three of them, and the tittering of voices as they passed. Some whispers were of shock, others were of pure jealousy wondering out loud what gave Hermione the right to be so close to the Slytherin Princes with an air of familiarity. She almost smiled at their protectiveness when she heard them give a low hiss, and both their hands seemed to sink into her skin ensuring that she remained close to them. </p><p>What would the jealous masses think if they knew of her dreams, that she was destined to join with these two as well as two others? Would they hex her, consider her a slag? She decided she didn’t care what anyone thought. She would take what life dealt her and she would be stronger for it. </p><p>She would revel in the feelings these two young men wrought in her. She shivered as she thought back to her most recent dream. Usually, her dreams would only feature one other person. But last night, she’d dreamed of both Draco and Theo. Their hands running all over her body. Lips and tongues laving and kissing. Teeth nipping and biting. She’d woken in a pulsing quivering mess, her orgasm still riding her body. </p><p>Shaking her head to release the spell that had fallen over her, she pushed those thoughts behind her shields to view them at her pleasure when she was home. It wasn’t the time nor that place to think those things and she could feel her body responding to him and Theo, their touch making her magic go haywire wanting them closer. </p><p>Right now she needed to prepare herself for her new role.  </p><p>She didn’t let go of Draco’s hand or squirm out of Theo’s touch or even try to fight it. She didn’t have it in her to do so. She had a task to complete and they were hers, just as much as she was theirs. She would need their comfort and strength in the future, the same with whomever else she was <em>calling </em>to. </p><p>The trip to Hogsmede was uneventful, no one spoke as they sat together, the carriage rocking methodically in a peaceful rhythm. When they walked to the train, Draco once again took her hand, and Theo moved behind her, his touch gentle as they boarded and found an empty compartment near the back. </p><p>Draco kissed the top of her head after he pulled her down in the seat next to him, Theo sitting on her other side. “It will be okay, Hermione,” Draco said in a low voice turning his head to look at her. </p><p>She gave him a smile and nestled against his side, her hand coming up to wrap around his bicep, “I know,” she said barely above a whisper. </p><p>Theo scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grabbed her hand with his other. He leaned close kissing her temple, his warm breath fanning against her cheek, “Sleep, love. We will be right here when you wake.” </p><p>Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, her body relaxed. Nestled between Draco and Theo she felt the constant comfortable thrum as their magics flowed and twisted together, each of them not saying a word or acknowledging it. It was a comfortable fact that they were in this together and that they knew it too. </p><p>Halfway through the trip she finally fell asleep against Draco’s shoulder while clinging to Theo’s hand and it didn’t bother her at all, in fact, she felt like they were home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>June 1995</h1><p><br/>Hermione was so glad to be home, yes she now thought of Rosier Manor as home, how could she not after the past several months? It wasn’t the fine furnishings or gilded mirrors that made it so, though. It was her grandmother and cousin Kai that made the huge manor home to her. And she felt that she really needed that feeling of ‘home’.</p><p>Fourth-year at Hogwarts had seen so much drama and upheaval. Not only with the Triwizard Tournament, her secret bloodline becoming known and most recently the return of Lord Voldemort. Though the Ministry was busy trying to circumvent the ‘rumours’ of <em> his </em> return, or so they keep saying. </p><p>Most of the people who had called her friend, and there hadn’t been many before fourth year now looked at her like she was a stranger.  Harry and Ron especially. The train ride home would’ve been especially excruciating if it hadn’t been for Draco and Theo. Their company hadn’t stopped the whispers though. The constant buzz and sideways looks feeling like an itch she couldn’t reach.  </p><p>She thought she’d patched things up with Harry during the Christmas holidays, but at the end of the third trial and Cedric coming back dead, it seems all for naught. Harry demanded Hermione to bring him back. That he’d seen her bring the spider back to life after Professor ‘Moody’ cast the Killing Curse on it. So to try to do as Harry requested, she’d let her tears fall onto the body of Cedric and she hadn’t known at the time, her efforts did bring him back. However, it seemed that because it hadn't happened quickly her relationship with Harry took a major hit.</p><p>While he did come and apologize, her trust in him was shaken. She could understand some of what he was feeling at the time, still not knowing exactly what happened in the maze and later the graveyard. She could only assume he felt guilty because he thought he was the instrument of Cedric’s death. It still shocked her that something as benign as a tear would have the power to resurrect someone.</p><p>Oh, she knew it had something to do with her elemental powers, She was a <em> Life </em> elemental, after all, it was in the name. But she wasn’t so arrogant as to think her ability to re-gift life couldn’t also become a curse.</p><p>Hermione shook her head, it was no use thinking of such things right now, she just wanted to unpack her trunk and relax. She heard the main door shut behind her and she turned to see her grandmother removing her gloves and cloak. </p><p>“Well dear, It seems that you’ve had a very busy year. Why don’t you go up to your room and rest a bit before dinner? We’ll be expecting guests this evening and it’s best to be well-rested.” Vinda said, placing her hands on Hermione’s shoulders and kissing her cheek. </p><p>“Yes, grandmother. I thought I would unpack and maybe take a nap.”</p><p>Vinda shook her head, “No need for that. Tipsy will unpack your trunk. You just need to rest and I’ll see you again at seven for dinner.”</p><p>“Who will be our guest, grandmother?”</p><p>“Guests, my dear. <em> Your </em> Professor Snape will be here and the Malfoy’s, a few others, not too many. Tipsy will run you a bath an hour and a half before dinner. I would like for you to wear the teal and rose robes tonight. They’ll bring out your eyes.”</p><p>Hermione blushed when her grandmother emphasized ‘<em>your’ </em> before saying, Professor Snape. It was true that she was feeling drawn to him, her dreams being a very clear indication. She’d never before thought she would ever see her professor as an object of desire. And not only him, but Theo, Draco, and the mysterious fourth she’d yet to meet.</p><p>Professor Snape made her feel protected, like a tender bud just coming out of the soil, but she also felt that if he should kiss her, he could quite literally make the ground crumble beneath her feet. She felt it could be both exhilarating and scary.</p><p>Draco, he was like fire. Warm and enveloping, like hot chocolate on a cold blustery night. But also like fire, she knew he could and would consume her, set her aflame, and reduce her to ash. </p><p>Theo was quiet. Like a spring breeze that would comb gentle fingers through her hair. But she also knew that breeze could quickly change into a raging tempest, raging winds that would leave devastation in its wake.   </p><p>They were elementals, like her. And she’d come to believe they were the ones that Pythia told her she would join with? Join how? Hold hands? Kiss? More? Her dreams aside, if it was more, could she do it? While what had happened at the QWC seemed at times a nightmare, there were certain things that would take her right back to what happened and she would freeze. She really had no idea if she’d be able to lay with them if it was required. And if they were three of the four, who was the forth? Why haven’t they made themselves known yet? </p><p>Hermione’s thoughts were interrupted by her grandmother’s hand squeezing her shoulder and the concerned look in her eyes. “Mia, darling. Are you alright? You seemed far away just now. Please go relax in your room until dinner.”</p><p>“I’m fine grandmother, I’m just tired from the journey. I’ll go rest for a bit and see you before dinner to greet our guests. Will Kai be joining us as well?” Hermione asked as she turned to ascend the stairs.</p><p>“He said he would try, but with the upheaval of Kakaroff disappearing and the return to Durmstrang, he wasn’t sure he would make it,” Vinda said sadly, she wanted to have both her grandchildren there to meet a very special guest. She pulled Hermione to her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Go, darling, rest, and I’ll see you later. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, grandmother,” Hermione said as she turned to make her way to her room.</p><hr/><p>Hermione was humming to herself as she opened the door to her chambers. She felt instant relaxation wash over her as soon as she stepped over the threshold. She was back in her sanctuary. She passed through her sitting room. Wandlessly, she undid the row of a hundred tiny buttons down the back of her dress. She was just about to peel it off her shoulders when a soft sibilant voice purred; “My you <em>are </em> a lovely creature. I can see your grandmother’s beauty and can feel your grandfather’s power.”</p><p>Hermione squeaked and whirled around clutching at the top of her dress. Her eyes widened as she saw what had to be one of the most beautiful men she’s ever seen in her entire life. He was lounging on her bed. she could tell that he was tall, his long limbs stretched out languidly. He had dark brown, almost black hair, Hermione felt the sudden desire to run her fingers through the thick mass. His brows were arched over dark blue eyes. His nose was narrow and he had sensually curved lips. She couldn’t tell how old he was, he could be anywhere between twenty to fifty. And she couldn’t help but think that he had a dark almost cruel aura about him. It caused shivers to race up her spine and colour to flood her cheeks. Her eyes darted about, not quite sure where to look. It was then she noticed he was idly rolling the glass orb that her cousin said was a prophecy from one hand to another.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but please be careful with that,” Hermione started making her way over to him to grab the orb away, all the while hastily refastening her dress and asking questions, “Who are you? What are you doing in my room? Does my grandmother know you’re here? Are you one of our guests for this evening?”</p><p>The man stood up as she approached and he towered over her, maybe not as tall as Professor Snape, but still, he made her feel small and feminine. ‘<em> What? Get a grip, Mia. This guy is a total stranger and you’re going all gaga over him.’ </em>She silently chastised herself and she saw the stranger’s dark blue eyes gleam with what could’ve been amusement.</p><p>“Oh you’re an inquisitive creature, aren’t you Hermione? Or should I call you Mia?” he purred, his aura filling the space between them. Hermione could’ve sworn she felt fingers skate down her spine and she shivered. </p><p>“Only my friends or family call me, Mia,” she whispered, her pulse pounding in her throat. “Please, be careful with that. It was my mother’s.”</p><p>“Oh, this?” he said, rolling the orb over the back of his hand, over his fingertips and into his palm. The movement deft, and reminded Hermione of a film she’d seen as a child. Before she knew that magic was real, she had at one time wished to be taken to see the Goblin King, so that he might stop the other children from bullying her. But goblins as depicted in the film and what she now knew as real were oceans apart. </p><p>Her musings were interrupted when she heard him say, “Such a pretty glass orb, what would you do if I should drop it?” and he paused with it balanced on the tip of his fingers and then snatched his hand away. The orb seemed to hover for a moment and then began to fall in slow motion to the floor.</p><p>Hermione cried out and reached for it, not wanting to see it shatter on her floor. But just before it landed on the floor, he deftly caught it and she, unable to stop her forward movement, grasped the orb at the same time as he. Purple and blue smoke filled the orb and a blinding light filled both their vision. They both felt the ground give way and they were falling, falling down. Images flashed by too quickly to be seen clearly. Hermione tried to take her hand away from the orb, but it seemed fused to the glowing ball. They continued to fall, Hermione looked down, her eyes widened as she saw a black maw open up below them. She drew in a breath to scream, but it was stuck in her throat. The maw swallowed them both and she knew no more.</p><p>
  <em> Hermine blinked her eyes and could only see mist and indiscernible shapes around her. It seems she survived the fall and hadn’t been devoured by the darkness, “Hello?” she called out her voice echoing around her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ugh,” came a voice from beside her and she saw the stranger sit up as well. “Where are we?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know, last I remember you were pretending to drop my orb and when I lunged for it we both grabbed it, there was a light and we ended up here,” Hermione huffed, thoroughly put out with this man-child beside her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who’re you calling a man-child? I’m older than you think I am,” the stranger said in a petulant tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione didn’t get a chance to ask how he knew what she was thinking as there suddenly appeared to be light blinking in the distance. She had the feeling that she would find the answer to where they were if she could find the source of the light. She got up and began to walk, not saying anything to her unasked for and unneeded companion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wh- hey! Where are you going?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione ignored him and continued to walk. He got up and began to follow her. They walked and walked, she didn’t know how long. She began to think they would never reach the light source when in the blink of an eye, they were there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione was feeling a sense of deja vu. She knew this place. It was the temple at Delphi, the one she’d visited during her Rite. She then noticed a figure kneeling on the ground before her. Their back facing away, so Hermione couldn't see who it was. And then another figure materialized out of the mist and knelt in front of the prostrate figure. Hermione gasped, it was Pythia! And Hermione could have sworn that she looked her right in the eyes and winked. </em>
</p><p><em> “So you have found the one to bind yourself to, Helen Castellanos, and have come to me for your blessing?” Pythia said in a strong carrying voice. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at the name, it was her </em>mother!</p><p>
  <em> “Wh-” the man standing next to Hermione started, but was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs. He scowled at her, but for some reason couldn’t bring himself to want to harm her. No one has ever done such to him before and not suffered the consequences. His attention was brought back to the taboo before him, as the prostrate figure raised herself up to face the other figure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Oracle. I’ve found my match and we wish to join tonight before leaving back to his homeland in a week's time,” Helen said in a slightly wavering voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you prepared, child, to face the obstacles that will be placed before you? The decisions you and your mate will have to make? Are you willing to risk everything?” Pythia asked kindly, her hand resting on the crown of Helen’s head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Oracle. I am,” Helen said her chin thrust forward stubbornly and Hermione could see where she got that very same look. Her heart ached at seeing her mother so young, but resolute. So absorbed was she that she almost missed what was said next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well, child. You have my blessing in your binding. May the Gods bless where you tread. But before you go-” Pythia suddenly stiffened, her white eyes began to glow and began to speak in a soft almost hissing voice.</em>
</p><h3>
  <b> <em>The one to bring balance to the world is nigh. She will bring life where there was death and death where there is life. Born of the forsaken pure she will unite the elements and bring light back to the dark. She will touch the one who has not known love with love and have love returned. </em> </b>
</h3><h3>
<b><em>Earth will protect her, Water will embrace her, Fire will shield her and Air will lift her on high. </em></b><b><em>She will help unite what was once sundered and correct a life submerged in darkness and lies. </em></b><b><em>She will smite the betrayer, the one who would bring devastation to the world in hopes of controlling death. The one to bring balance to the world is nigh...      </em></b>
</h3><p>
  <em> Pythia then blinked her eyes and looked at Helen and smiled. “It seems your daughter has a great destiny ahead of her,” she then laid her hand on Helen’s lower stomach and a soft glow appeared. Helen gasped as her hands rose up to cover Pythia’s. “Daughter?” she whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pythia just smiled an enigmatic smile and clasped her hands with Helen’s. A small glass orb appeared, Pythia said, “Take this with you. Keep it safe and when the time is right it will fall into the right hands. The Gods have set this path for you and you must tread it. I bid thee farewell, child.” and just as she appeared, she was gone again leaving Helen, Hermione, and the strange man standing there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes and she reached out toward her mother, “Mum,” she whispered and was just about to touch her when Helen disappeared as if she’d never been there, and that same bright light that transported them surrounded them once again before everything faded to black.</em>
</p><p>“Ugh, my head,” Hermione moaned as she came to. Only to find herself on the floor with someone else weighing her down, their hands still clasped around the now inert glass orb. She screamed, “AHHH! GET OFF ME!” and began to beat at the shoulder of the person laying on top of her. She could feel her heart race with the feeling of being pinned down. She needed him off her, now!</p><p>She must have been making quite a racket because the door to her chambers burst open and her grandmother, Professor Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, and Kai all came rushing in only to stumble to a halt at the sight that met them.</p><p>“Oh! Goodness! My Lord? Mia? What happened?” Vinda asked, her hand fluttered about her chest.</p><p>Hermione could feel her panic ebb just a little at having people near and she managed to say, “I don’t know, grandmother. I came into my room to change and relax and I saw this stranger lounging on my bed,” she squirmed trying to nudge him away from her, but he wasn’t moving. She continued, “He was playing with my glass orb and pretended to drop it. I lunged for it and we both touched it at the same time. We were transported somewhere, I think into the orb itself.” </p><p>Kai perked up at this and asked, “You heard the prophecy? What did it say?”</p><p>“I’m a little bogged down at the moment, cousin,” Hermione said, then she poked at the man still laying on top of her. “Hey, you mind getting off of me now, please?”</p><p>He raised his head and said, “Mmm, I’m quite comfortable at the moment. When I first saw you, I didn’t think you would make such a good mattress,” he leaned down further and seemed to nuzzle into her neck.</p><p>Hermione froze and her eyes went wide. She began to hyperventilate, especially when she felt him begin to grow hard against her belly. She looked at everyone in her room, silently pleading for help, but none seemed forthcoming. All had looks ranging from astonishment to amusement. All except Professor Snape, his eyes were completely blank, but she saw that his hands were clenched, his knuckles white. She was scared, but deep down she was beginning to feel angry, if no one was going to help her, she would do it herself.</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re comfortable. I don’t even know you! Get OFF!” she hissed as tears stung her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. She needed space.</p><p>He leaned down again and bumped her nose with his, “Make me, Mia,” he purred and Hermione thought she saw his eyes change, they became ellipticals and he flicked out his tongue as if tasting the air around her, just like a snake.</p><p>Now, she was really angry. He wasn’t listening to her, she refused to be cowed any longer, “Alright,” she said and arched her brow in challenge. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. A breeze began to stir and it slowly got stronger and stronger until she snapped her eyes open and he was pushed off of her only to end up sprawled across the room, his robes tangled around his body. </p><p>A cry rose for those watching, Lucius and Professor Snape hurried over to the prone form and tried to help him up. Hermione could hear them saying, “My lord? Are you alright? And please be merciful, she doesn't know any better,” she was puzzled, just <em>who </em> was this guy that powerful men like Lucius and Professor Snape would bow to him? Her wondering was interrupted when a hand was placed in front of her face, she looked up into the face of Kai. She could tell he was partly amused and frightened.</p><p>“Mia? Are you alright? You really don’t know who that is?” she shook her head and he said, “That’s Lord-”</p><p>“Never mind all that,” the unknown man interrupted. He was walking toward her while adjusting his robes about his shoulders. “Forgive me, Miss Mia. I overstepped my bounds. As for who I am, you may call me… Tom,” he reached her by this point, grasped her hand, and raised it to his lips. Hermione wanted to cringe away from him but saw everyone with shocked expressions on their faces at his introduction and it caused her to pause. She felt his lips on her hand and gasped, it felt as if liquid fire and then cold spring water raced through her veins. And unknown to her at the time, but witnessed by all in the room, the remaining brown portion of her left iris turned a mixture of teal and cobalt blue, like ocean waves.  </p><p>She took her hand out of his grasp and rubbed it as if trying to make the sensation disappear. She looked him in the eyes and said, “Yes, you did. And as I’ve said before, only my friends and family call me Mia. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I would really like to lie down for a bit before dinner.”</p><p>Lucius stepped forward and said, “My Lord, I-”</p><p>Tom raised his hand and cut him off, “Go, we’ll speak in the study. We must do as requested of us and allow her to rest. She no doubt has had a trying day.”</p><p>“Y-yes, My Lord,” Lucius said and gestured for everyone to follow him from the room. Tom taking up the rear. But before he closed the door Hermione heard him say, “I have no doubt, Miss Mia that soon we will become very friendly, one could say we’ll be very <em>intimate </em>friends,” he chuckled as he shut the door and Hermione shivered, not knowing if it was in dread or anticipation.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening Tipsy was just putting the finishing touches on Hermione’s hair when there was a knock on the door. She was so very tempted to ignore it. Even though she’d been left alone, she hadn’t been able to rest. The words of the prophecy and of… Tom continued to spin circles in her head.</p><p>The knock sounded again and reluctantly Hermione called, “Come in.” She was inspecting the robes her grandmother requested she wear. They were quite splendid and the colours worked well to bring out her colouring. </p><p>The dress was a tea-length cocktail, with a sweetheart neckline and flared skirt. The bodice was a vibrant teal that bled into a dusky rose on the skirt. She’s read somewhere that it was called Ombre, quite a startling effect. Over the dress was a sheer over-robe with the same ombre effect. At her throat and ears, Hermione wore blue jade and pink pearl earrings and necklace. Her hair gathered loosely at the back, with cascading curls down almost to her waist. </p><p>She turned at the voice behind her, “Oh, Mia! You are lovely. I just knew those colours would be fantastic on you!” Vinda gushed and drew her into a hug. </p><p>“Thank you, grandmother.” </p><p>“Now, darling before we join the others for dinner, do you remember what happened while in the orb? It could be very important,” Hermione could hear the urgency in Vinda’s voice and draw back from the hug.</p><p>“I do, but I don’t think I could accurately explain it. Something about bringing balance back to magic and the one born of the forsaken pure. I-I gah! It seems all a jumbled mess!” Hermione exclaimed, pacing. “Can’t you ask the guy that was in here with me at the time? He saw everything too!”</p><p>Vinda hesitated, “Mia, darling. One of his stature is not asked questions. If he saw the same thing as you, he is keeping his own counsel.”  </p><p>Hermione looked at her grandmother oddly, “Who is this guy that the bond mate of Gellert Grindelwald defers to him? What aren’t you telling me, grandmother?”</p><p>“He requested that he be allowed to reveal his identity to you.” Vinda said and wanting to divert her attention away from their lord said, “Perhaps after dinner, you’ll allow Severus to see the memory of what you saw in the orb. This could be very important information and we must take steps to guard it against those that would use it for their own gain.”</p><p>Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach, she’d never seen her grandmother like this and her ever-curious nature wanted to know all the answers. But her training at her grandmother’s hand seems to have tempered her brash charge forward attitude. She knew whatever she and this mysterious ‘Tom’ had seen could and very likely <em>would </em>change her life more than it already has.</p><p>Hermione studied her grandmother and felt at the very core of her being that she wouldn’t knowingly lead her wrong. She drew in a deep breath and said, “Alright. After dinner, I’ll lower my shields and allow Severus to view the memory. I think I know who this ‘Tom’ person is. I just hope that he is more than his reputation has painted him and that he’s not leading us all to Tartarus.” </p><hr/><p>Dinner had been awkward, to say the least, Hermione mused as she sat with the ladies in the green parlour, drinking tea and gossiping. Or at least Narcissa, Vinda, Pansy and her mother were all gossiping. Hermione was content to pretend to read her book.</p><p>When she and Vinda came into the parlour before dinner, she’d become the focus of everyone in the room. Lucius and Narcissa were the first to come forward and greet her. Narcissa kissing both her cheeks and squeezing her hand in assurance. Lucius nodded to her and kissed the back of her hand. </p><p>Draco and Theo came forward next. Both kissed her hand and looked intently into her eyes. She’d blushed as she saw what she now knew as desire in both of their eyes. </p><p>Theo then introduced Hermione to his father. She didn’t like Senior Nott at all. He was far older than she thought he would be. He hadn’t said much, but when he kissed her hand, she felt as if he had drooled all over it, his lips were cold and wet. She had to quickly suppress a shudder. Not only that, but he hadn’t raised his eyes above her breasts. He was nothing but an old lecher.</p><p>Kai then came forward and embraced her, bussing her on the forehead. Then Pansy and her parents had been introduced. No kisses were exchanged, just handshakes. Pansy smiled at her and she returned it feeling relieved to have a female friend near. </p><p>The last of the guests, Severus and Tom came forward. Severus bowed formally over her hand and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when he hadn’t kissed her. Though when he stood back up and Hermione looked into his onyx eyes, she was quick to suppress a gasp at the flare of heat in them. His eyes had flicked to her lips and back up and she knew it was only his self-restraint that prevented him from claiming her lips. And she wanted him too. It wasn’t the only time she wanted to feel his lips. So far, she’d only had that pleasure once, and not counting her dreams.</p><p>After Severus stepped back, Tom took his place. He grasped her hand as if he was about to raise it to his lips. But instead, he pulled her in close against his body. Surprised, she’d gasped and he took advantage, bending his head he placed his astonishingly soft lips upon hers. Hermione felt as if she’d been submerged into deep water, it filled her lungs; but she didn’t feel like she was drowning. She wanted to dive deeper, lose herself in the depths of his kiss, then it was over. </p><p>He stepped back, not saying a word. Placed her hand on his elbow and turned to escort her into the dining room. She looked behind her as they left the parlour and saw the gobsmacked looks on everyone’s faces. All except Severus, she saw molten heat in his eyes. Like magma, it seared through her. She was even more shocked when he then smirked and winked at her. She quickly turned back around and led the way into the dining room.    </p><p>She felt Tom’s eye on her all throughout dinner. But when she would look up, he would be engaging in conversation with either Severus or Lucius. Severus made it a point to give her permission to call him by his given name, at least while out of school that is. </p><p>She’d felt like she was under a microscope and it’d taken all her fortitude not to squirm in her seat. Pansy tried to talk to her, and they would have small conversations, but she always felt that itch, that feeling of being watched. She’d been oh so thankful when dinner ended and the ladies separated from the men for after-dinner drinks. </p><p>Kai had led the men to the Billiard room for cigars and brandy. Hermione wouldn’t have minded joining them as she quite enjoyed playing snooker and eight-ball. But that just wasn’t done on these types of occasions. And not to mention the scrutiny she would’ve received if she’d joined them.</p><p>She was tempted to call it an early night, but then she remembered that she was to let Severus view the memory of this afternoon's events in her bedroom. And even though she knew it was completely innocent, she couldn’t help but feel warm at the idea of Severus seeing something other than what happened in the orb.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted with the opening of the door to the parlour. She looked up and saw Severus. She smiled at him and he nodded back at her. She watched as he went over to her grandmother and spoke lowly to her. Vinda nodded and gestured for Hermione to come close.</p><p>Once she was near, Vinda said, “Darling, Severus has set up a Pensieve in the second-floor study. He feels it would be easier to extract the memory and view it that way as opposed to using legilimency. Also, our Lord wanted to speak to you after you were done.”</p><p>Hermione gulped at the thought of being near Tom again so soon after that kiss before dinner. But knew it had to be done. She nodded jerkily and turned to follow Severus out of the parlour and up the stairs to the second-floor study. They didn’t speak at all on the way. She knew Severus wasn’t one for idle chit chat.    </p><p>They reached the study and went inside. Hermione breathed in relief when she saw that she wouldn’t be alone with both Tom and Severus. Lucius was there standing near Tom and both Draco and Theo were sitting by the fire with a wizard chessboard between them. Hermione saw sitting on the large desk a shallow stone bowl. She assumed that was the Pensieve. She approached it and within it was silver liquid, it looked like mercury.</p><p>She looked up at the clearing of a throat. Severus stood near her and said, “Hermione, you need to follow my instructions in order to extract the memory. I cannot do it, but I will guide you.”</p><p>She nodded and he continued, “Now take out your wand and place it at your temple at a ninety-degree angle. Think of the memory you wish to extract and when you feel you have a good grasp of it, slowly pull your wand away from your temple.” </p><p>Hermione did as instructed and she knew what he meant when he said, “Have a good grasp of it.” It wasn’t something abstract, but almost like her wand was a magnet and the memory metal filings. There was a ‘click’ that she was sure she had the memory in her grasp and slowly pulled her wand away from her head.</p><p>It was an odd sensation. The memory felt like it was a long piece of spaghetti and her wand was sucking it out of her head, just as she’d loved to inhale her mum’s spaghetti bolognese as a child. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a long silver-white vapour like substance.</p><p>“Now, once you have your wand extended as far as your reach will allow, jerk the tip sharply upward to break off the strand of memory and deposit it in the Pensieve,” Severus said. Hermione did and she watched, fascinated as the strand of memory floated down into the Pensieve and swirled through the silver liquid.    </p><p>She looked up at Severus and he grunted quietly in approval, his lips quirking up slightly. Hermione felt warmth bloom in her belly at the indication she accomplished something to his satisfaction. Severus then looked over at Tom and addressed him.</p><p>“My Lord, do you wish to view the memory to see if it is any different than what you saw?” </p><p>“No, Severus. You and Mssrs Malfoy and Nott should see it as it involves all of us. I will stay as I wish to speak to Miss Mia,” Tom said as he stepped closer, grasping her hand and leading her over to a settee near the fire. Severus nodded and gestured for Draco and Theo to gather around the Pensieve. They each stuck a finger in the bowl and with a flash of light were gone, presumably into the memory itself. Tom then turned to Lucius and said, “Leave us.”</p><p>Not saying a word, Lucius nodded, bowed, and left the room.</p><p>“Now, we’re alone. There are some things you need to know. And some rules that need to be set,” Tom said but hesitated. “First, I’m sure you want to know why all the secrecy?” Hermione nodded but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I introduced myself as Tom when we first met this afternoon, and that is one of several names I go by. But you and only you will be allowed to address me as such, and only in intimate settings such as this or when we are alone. Any other time, you’ll address me as ‘My Lord’.” Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he placed his finger against her lips. </p><p>“You’ve no doubt heard of my many other names, several of which are: He-who-shall-not-be-named, You-know-who, The Dark Lord and finally, Lord Voldemort.” Hermione’s eyes widened, she’d suspected that “Tom” was actually Voldemort, but something just didn’t add up. From what Harry had said, Voldemort was grotesque, more snake than man. The being sitting next to her was, to put it plainly; beautiful.</p><p>“I see you have questions, but you must hold them until I'm through. I’m sure the foremost question in your mind is why do I look as I do?” Hermione nodded and Tom continued, “What you see before you is an illusion, a glamour made by the use of a potion. One very similar to poly-juice. This is what I looked like before I became what I became.”  </p><p>“Can I see you without the glamour?” Hermione asked hesitantly.</p><p>“You will, though not at this moment in time. I just wanted to prepare you for future meetings and there will be many,” Tom said picking up her hand and holding it within his. He traced the veins that could be seen on the top of her hand and Hermione shivered at the feeling. She felt a low pulsing in her core and knew she was becoming flushed. She tried to extract her hand from his, but he tightened his grip.</p><p>“You need to know, that only you and a select few others will ever see me as I am now. I won’t lie, I’m a cruel being. I won’t hesitate to torture or kill those that displease me. But you need not worry about that. I don’t think I could kill you if I tried.” Tom smiled coldly and Hermione saw his eyes change to ellipticals once again. She shivered as he flippantly said torture and kill, she wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved or not. </p><p>They were on the cusp of war and she knew she would need to choose a side and speaking with Tom had confirmed some things in her mind. Though she was still hesitating to reveal everything she suspected. </p><p>So deep in thought, was she that she didn’t feel him slide in closer to her. She gasped and then moaned quietly at the feel of Tom’s lips on her neck. She could feel his breath stir the tendrils of hair at the nape of her neck. Her belly fluttered and that same heat she’d felt earlier began to rise again. He nibbled at her neck and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her against his firm body.      </p><p>Gods, Hermione felt as if he would consume her. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again but didn’t know how to ask. Tom shifted on the settee, slowly inching her back until she was reclining on the seat and he was draped over her. Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed at the first contact of his lips to her flesh, so she didn’t notice the flash of light from the Pensieve and the reappearance of Severus, Draco, and Theo.</p><p>They looked around, not seeing either Hermione or Tom in the room. Severus then heard a gasp and moan come from over by the fire and turned in that direction. They needed to discuss what had been witnessed in the memory. Severus gestured for Draco and Theo to follow him over to the settee. </p><p>Once reached, they just gaped at what they saw. Hermione sprawled, half reclining with the Dark Lord draped over her body. His lips nibbling and sucking at her throat, leaving little red marks on her pale flesh. Severus felt a hot stab of lust at what he was witnessing, but also wished it was him giving her pleasure. Though Hermione was still young, she was much older in spirit than any of her peers at the school, and Severus was resigned and elated to know that she would be his at some point. </p><p>He looked over at his younger companions and saw too that they were enjoying the show. Their eyes glazed over with desire. He suspected that the Dark Lord knew they were there. It was confirmed when he opened one eye and looked right at them before sucking strongly at her neck, making sure to leave a mark. Hermione was moaning and wiggling at the sensations Tom was evoking, she cried out at the strong pull of his lips and moaned again when he released her and sat back up.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and then widened in shock at seeing Severus, Draco and Theo standing there watching them. She sat up with a gasp, her face heating with embarrassment and lust. She looked at their audience and her eyes skated down each of their bodies. Severus’ long waistcoat hid any physical evidence of his desire, but not his eyes. Draco and Theo weren’t so circumvented in their reactions. She could see the bulge in their trousers, it caused more heat to build in her core and she squirmed.</p><p>But her desire was washed away with the words she heard next, “My Lord, I can confirm that we four are the ones stated in the prophecy. Hermione will need to bond with all of us at some point and it could be the turning point of the war. We must protect this knowledge from Albus if we are to succeed,” Severus said as he took a seat in one of the wingback chairs nearby.  </p><p>“However, I feel that Hermione must be able to control her powers better than she is currently able before the bond is cemented. I’ll research to find and pinpoint the ideal date for the bonding ceremony. In the meantime, I think we all must take time to help Hermione control her powers.”</p><p>“How do you propose we do that, Severus?” Tom said and Hermione thought she could hear a slight hissing cadence to his voice. Maybe the glamour potion was wearing off? She wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to see Tom’s actual appearance, but knew she would eventually.   </p><p>“The way I see it, My Lord, Hermione is better able to control her powers when one of us is near. We should take the opportunity the Summer provides to bolster her strength. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament, the ministry will be sticking their noses in Dumbledore’s business, we could use it to our… advantage.” Severus finished his eyes still trained on Hermione.  </p><p>“We can discuss this further some other time, Severus. The hour grows late, it’s best we call it a night,” Tom said and turned to face Hermione once again. He took her by the hand and tugged her from the settee. Looking into her eyes she felt him trying to penetrate her mental shields. He seemed satisfied by what he found and cupped her jaw in his hand, raising her face up to his.</p><p>“I bid you good evening, Mia. To know that you will soon be mine will consume my thoughts until I’m in your presence again,” he said and swooped down taking her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped and he deepened it, his tongue caressed hers before withdrawing. He then drew away saying, “Severus, I wish you and young Messrs Malfoy and Nott to attend me once you have bid Hermione farewell. Don’t tarry too long,” Tom, <em> Lord Voldemort </em>swept from the room leaving Hermione with the others, not waiting for a reply.</p><p>“Draco, you and Theo bid Hermione good night, I wish to speak to her alone for a minute,” Severus said while standing.</p><p>Draco, not wasting any time, strode over to Hermione, took her into his arms, and kissed her as well. He longed to feel her lips upon his again and he finally got the chance. He withdrew from her and smirked at the dazed look on her face. Not saying a word he turned and made his way out of the room. </p><p>Theo took his place, but he didn’t sweep her up in his arms. He caressed her face with his fingers, skating them over her kiss-stung lips. He bent down and whispered in her ear, “I wish to court you. My heart burns with romance and you shall be the sole beneficiary,” he then placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before bowing formally and exiting.</p><p>Finally, all that remained was Severus and Hermione. She opened her mouth to speak, but Severus shook his head as he stepped closer to her. He gathered her into his arms and Hermione felt so protected. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he began to speak. </p><p>“Hermione, you must think carefully about your next steps. The information in that prophecy could be very detrimental to us all. My magic has sworn to protect you and I’ll follow where you lead. You could save us all,” he then raised her chin with a crooked finger, his eyes boring into hers. Severus then lowered his head and oh so gently, she would ask herself later if it actually happened, he kissed her.    </p><p>Hermione sighed into his kiss, it was like the darkest richest chocolate. The taste was all too brief before he stepped back, bowed formally, and strode from the room. Dazed all Hermione could do was sink back into the settee and gently touch her lips that had experienced four different kisses in the span of minutes. </p><p>Severus was right, she would need to think more on her next steps, but right now she would revel in the feelings those kisses had evoked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments. Ro and I read each and every one. </p><p>@Darknessdawn13- I know you can't see the scene break for some strange reason so Ro and I put some squiggly lines in there, I hope you can see those and it helps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>June 1995</h1><p>The house was shrouded in shadow, somewhere a clock chimed the hour, everyone in their rooms most likely asleep. All except for one. Hermione cast a dim mage light as she sat on the floor of her walk-in closet. The small chest of journals her grandmother had retrieved from Gringotts sitting before her. She was hesitant to open it and read the words of the man she once thought to emulate. Shakily, she reached forward and opened the chest and picked up the topmost journal...  </p><h3>
  <em> <strong>April 1899</strong> </em>
</h3><p>
  <strong> <em>Spending time with Gellert had been educational. He and I share the same ideals when it comes to Muggles and Mudbloods. Worthless creatures. My poor sister is a testament to the destructive actions of Muggles, and I fear that Mudbloods, being raised by Muggles without the knowledge of magic will share their insolent values with their children, are no better. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cockroaches, all of them. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gellert has shared with me some of his exploits in Durmstrang, the experiments he performed on his classmates has me intrigued. I’ll have to speak to him once more about the subject and get his thoughts about furthering that research. Here in Godric’s Hollow, there are plenty of witches and wizards that would be perfect to test our theories on. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gellert also mentioned having a blood pact between us, I think it wise to do so. He, surprisingly enough, is my equal. He brought up the story of the Three Brothers and the Deathly Hallows and thinks they’re real. He has the Elder Wand as proof. I know if we were to bond properly as lovers, when we find all the Hallows, together we would be the Masters of Death and be an unstoppable force. I can only surmise that is his wish, as well as mine that we do bond completely. I can see myself very easily falling for him. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Hermione swallowed the bile in her throat as she kept reading in Dumbledore’s hand what he thought about Muggles and Muggle-borns. She knew that people changed and hoped that was the case with the Headmaster, but something in the back of her mind kept niggling that he was still the same as he was all those years ago when he first met her grandfather. </p><p>She read a few more journals chronicling the time he spent with her grandfather, she blushed scarlet when she read in explicit detail the many times her grandfather and Dumbledore were intimate. He wrote them like a turn of the century porno and she shuddered thinking he would read back on these entries and what he would do while reading them. </p><p>She also read about how Gellert began to withdraw from Dumbledore when Vinda became an ardent follower. She gasped when she read one particular journal entry…</p><h3>
  <em> <strong>May 1920</strong> </em>
</h3><p>
  <strong> <em>That Witch! That conniving no good whore! How dare she steal Gellert away from me! She turned him away from our plans. We were fated to be Masters of Death, no one was to touch us. We were to be Gods among mortals, and she gets into my Gellert’s head and turns him away from me. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>At first, I was complacent in his interest in Vinda Rosier. I was willing to indulge in his request that we become a triad and share our power between the three of us. He expressed a desire to have children one day...Ha! Why? We’d be immortal, we wouldn’t need a progeny to pass on our legacy, for we would be constant. On t That Witch! That conniving no good whore! How dare she steal Gellert away from me! She turned him away from our plans. We were fated to be Masters of Death, no one was to touch us. We were to be Gods among mortals, and she gets into my Gellert’s head and turns him away from me.  he night we were to complete our bond, I was unable to do it. I could not bring myself to touch Vinda sexually, so our bond was incomplete. I can feel the drain on my magic, I must separate myself from Gellert, no matter how painful it is. My plans must succeed. </em> </strong>
</p><p>She was shaking as she finished that entry, it was an in-depth look into the mind of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He was a megalomaniac; he was the cornerstone of every conflict that occurred in the Wizarding World in the last century. She set aside that journal and picked another that was dated after her grandfather’s ‘defeat’ by Dumbledore. </p><p>She felt a pit in her stomach as she read the events leading to the point he made contact with Tom. Finding out that Tom was the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort last night was terrifying, but she couldn’t deny the pull she felt when he was near. It was further confirmed when she saw that her eyes had changed again. Tom was a being to be reckoned with. She had the feeling that he was someone who didn’t like to share. But even under all the dark menace his aura exuded, she could still feel a flicker of light, her heart was telling her to grasp it and nurture it. While her mind was screaming at her to run as far away as she could and leave him to darkness. </p><p>But she couldn’t. </p><p>She was technically an Order member and had a job to do. Her job was to protect the Order and the members at all costs. She believed that meant protecting them from everything, even Dumbledore. These journals only confirmed her suspicions were true. </p><p>He wasn’t to be trusted. He was the monster who created evil to do his bidding. His need for praise and adulation was abhorrent. Each entry became increasingly deluded and terrifying. The lives he’d ruined just to prove his prowess as a wizard was sickening. </p><p>She read in silent horror about Tom, his mother, and father. It was truly Dumbledore that placed Tom in that dreadful orphanage by lying to his mother. Though it wasn’t stated plainly, it was implied that Dumbledore placed a curse on Merope so that she would conveniently die after childbirth. Before that, Dumbledore had been friends with Merope, because of her father’s abuse. He’d encouraged her and Tom Sr to fall in love. But at one point the friendship was dissolved at the behest of her husband. He’d planted the idea in Marvolo Gaunt’s head to repudiate his daughter, to cast her away. He even poly-juiced himself into Tom Riddle Sr to make it appear he no longer loved her. Why? because the Gaunt’s were related to the second Peverel brother, the one with the Resurrection Stone. </p><p>Dumbledore, who refused to give up his quest for the stone, set into a ring and was worn by the patriarch Marvolo Gaunt. He bided his time and found a way to destroy four lives instead of just one. Marvolo wasn’t a saint by any means and Dumbledore knew it. It was just one of many, many plans he had going. The more she read the more Hermione began to understand that the man she once venerated was a certified evil genius. </p><p>Her hand covered her mouth and a choked sob came out as she read further detailing how Dumbledore sent Tom on his path to darkness by placing information on Horcruxes within easy reach. Dumbledore was curious how having a Horcrux would affect someone, and not wanting to try himself, found the perfect test subject. It was he that also led Myrtle Warren to her death knowing that Tom was opening the chamber and that her horrific death would solidify the dark reputation of Slytherin. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to settle her stomach. Tom was <em> not </em> the product of a love potion as the story went. His parents had fallen in love and married. It was all the machinations of one power-hungry wizard that has cast her adopted world into such darkness. She could feel the pain of magic’s essence within her soul. Tears burned her eyes as she wanted to weep for the countless lives lost. Oh, she wasn’t so naive as to think that if Dumbledore hadn’t orchestrated events as they were that someone else wouldn’t have risen in his place. It was a constant balance between dark and light. She wondered what Tom would be like if he had been raised by his mother and father? Would he still have the darkness within him? </p><p>It was hard to say... </p><p>She would like to think, no. That he would’ve been different just as she was different now knowing the truth about her heritage. Everyone had dark tendencies within them, she knew that, but with the love and support of a loving family, the need to be destructive would most likely have been curbed. </p><p>Dumbledore was the cause of this war and the one that was coming. She could see the gleam in her Headmaster’s eyes when he spoke to her about going to Tom. She knew after reading these journals that she was just another experiment, another pawn to move as he pleased.</p><p>She knew now what he thought about her, that she was an intelligent witch, even for a Mudblood as he stated in the journal from her first year. He knew that she abused the time-turner, and yet, he said nothing. He’d watched to see if there were any signs of Hermione suffering ill-effects from the over-use of such an item. </p><p>Luckily, she hadn’t. The only thing she truly suffered was the ageing of her body. It was worth the trade-off with the knowledge she was able to gain. She could tell he was disappointed and frustrated when nothing earth-shattering happened. She was only thankful that her grandmother had arrived and whisked her away, for now, she was under the wing of protection that was Vinda Rosier...and Kai. Dumbledore knew that her grandmother was a formidable witch and would not sit idly by and let anything happen to her. </p><p>She remembered the tension in the air when her grandmother had come to introduce herself, how Dumbledore was stiff when speaking to her. Reading an actual account of her grandmother’s relationship with the Headmaster allowed Hermione to understand why it had been so tense.</p><p>She suspected that Dumbledore would now focus on a new <em>experiment, </em> her. He had time to think about her situation and the power she’d exhibited. She thought that he thought he could use her, coax her, change her, that she would turn to the darker arts, to become one of <em>them.  </em></p><p>Death Eaters. </p><p>She let out a small snort, she may have to bond with Tom, aka Lord Voldemort, but she would not allow that manipulative old coot to dictate her fate. She shoved the journals back in her trunk and slammed the top shut, she needed a break from the madness. </p><p>She vowed she would never kill indiscriminately just because Tom or anyone told her to, if Tom or Dumbledore thought for one moment that Hermione would toe the line and be indoctrinated into his masses then they both were in for one hell of a rude awakening. </p><p>It took her two days to finish reading the journals and was exhausted from her effort. She placed wards on her door to bar entry for all. She knew Kai wouldn’t be too happy, but she felt she needed to get through the journals, otherwise, she’d never do it as they were so horrible. She skipped her meals on the third day trying to process all she'd learned. Kai had even sent Mahira in to try to pester her, but it didn’t do any good. </p><p>She’d read almost fifty journals, the only one missing was for this year. She knew he didn’t have time to place it in the vault, and she worried he would suspect her or her grandmother in taking them when he arrived and found them gone. </p><p>She spoke to her grandmother about her concerns before she sequestered herself in her room. Vinda’s lips twitched as she sipped her tea and placed her cup down gently. “Dearest, there is no need to worry. I made a copy of them and took the originals.” </p><p>A very Slytherin move, to be sure. She was glad that her grandmother had the foresight to do such a thing. </p><p>Laying on her bed, she rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and curled further into herself feeling utterly sick with all she’d discovered. Dumbledore had ruined so many lives and he felt no remorse in doing so. He found it...amusing. </p><p>He was the master of puppets. </p><p>She wondered why he’d given Harry his invisibility cloak back knowing he needed it to complete the Hallows, but Dumbledore answered that himself. People <em> knew </em> that he had it in his possession. An ‘oversight’ he’d said, but he needed to have Harry on his side. </p><p>When she’d read that he planned the murder, by proxy of James and Lily, and of course, Harry; she’d been violently ill.  </p><p>How did she know this? The deaths of James and Lily Potter and the innocent muggles were firmly in her mind. Dumbledore had lured Peter to the side of darkness and in Tom’s sights. He also knew Severus was outside that room in the Hog’s Head when he was speaking to Sybill Trelawney and used the Imperius Curse on her so she would say whatever he wished, setting things in motion. </p><p>He’d orchestrated a prophecy, one to pit Tom against his chosen champion and was a load of Hippogriff dung. He wanted the Potter’s out of the way, as well as the Marauders. </p><p>He nearly succeeded. </p><p>He strung all his puppets along, even Tom. He bragged about using the Imperius curse on Tom to kill the Potter’s for he had no intention of actually dirtying his hands. Tom had gone to their home because he had been...curious. When Tom didn’t raise his wand to kill them, Dumbledore waited in the shadows and made it happen. She recalled the journal entry that described that awful night...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>November 1981 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Potters have been dealt with, but not in the way I anticipated. Although I’ve had to alter my plans to include the survival of Harry, this may work out better. It seemed that the Mudblood, Lily Potter, made the ultimate sacrifice protecting Harry from Tom. Not only that but Severus and Sirius showed up at the most inopportune time. I had to adjust their memories of the event for it would do no good having my presence there known. One must wonder why Tom disappeared and what effect it will have on Harry in the future?  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>When Tom disappeared, there was a brief anomaly that surrounded the boy that piqued my interest. I would have finished what Tom started, even though it was by my hand, but I would like to see what the future holds. I am nothing if not magnanimous.  With Sirius out of the way I can place Harry with his dreadful aunt knowing his childhood will be difficult and when we are to meet again, he will be easy to mould as I wish. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If Tom did make several Horcruxes as is rumoured, he will return, and Harry will be my weapon against him. If my suspicions are true, then I’ll be the keeper of Tom’s soul and in that, I have the advantage. Certain sacrifices must be made; it’s all for the Greater Good… My Greater Good. </em> </strong>
</p><p>She briefly wondered why Tom couldn’t shake off the Imperious curse. It was known that anyone strong enough could do so, and she knew he was an accomplished wizard, one that had a loyal following and struck fear in those around him due to his prowess. Then an idea struck her. Was it due to his soul being fragmented? She knew that she <em> felt </em> her magic deep within her, that it was all-consuming. So, how would it affect a person who tore his soul asunder?</p><p>She would have to fix that, to heal him. How she didn’t know. She had other things to worry about at this moment. Like what to do with Dumbledore. She would find a way to end his depravity and bring his duplicitous nature to light. </p><p>But what could she possibly do with all this knowledge? Nothing, really. She pursed her lips thinking of possible options. On one hand, she <em> could </em>go to the ministry and show them the journals, but with Dumbledore being the Supreme Mugwump that wouldn’t work in her favor. With his silver tongue, he would be able to talk his way out of it, and then Hermione would be in danger. On the other, she could share everything she’d learned with Tom, but that was also a horrible idea. No, the best solution would be to parse out the information as needed. She hated the idea, but she felt that she would need it to outmanoeuvre the master manipulator.  </p><hr/><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Slender fingers of sunlight brushed against the pale carpet and stabbed Hermione’s eyelids, painting her world in shades of red, yet she had no intention of moving. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched. She hadn’t gotten much rest the night before, her mind consumed with everything she learned.</p><p>She spent the evening firming up her resolve to do whatever it took to bring Dumbledore down. First, she would have to remove Harry from the Dursleys without him knowing it was she doing it. She knew that Harry was under his family’s <em> protection </em> if that’s what you wanted to call it. They were emotionally and physically abusive to Harry, she remembered him telling her he was lucky to get a crust of bread and water for a meal once a day. Hermione couldn’t understand how the Dursley’s could get away with it, but she suspected that it was just another manipulation. </p><p>Now that <em> Voldemort </em>was indeed back and used Harry in the ritual to solidify his body, he could <em> touch </em> him, Lily’s sacrifice no longer in effect. She didn’t know what plans Voldemort had for Harry, or if he would go after him immediately, but she wouldn’t let that happen. Not if she could help it.</p><p>Blinking her eyes several times, everything came into focus. She yawned and threw back her covers before padding to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She had several things to accomplish and didn’t want to waste any time doing them. </p><p>Once ready for the day she gripped her wand firmly in her hand, She wanted to test her magic. And what better way than to try and Apparate? Taking a deep settling breath, she closed her eyes thinking about the three Ds. She knew the logistics of Apparating but never dared to try before. But, here in the safety of her home, the Ministry wouldn’t notice her magical signature, the wards heavily woven around the house, she knew this was her chance. </p><p>
  <em> Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Destination, Determination, Deliberation.  </em>
</p><p>With a loud crack, Hermione felt herself being squeezed into a tiny tube, knocking the wind out of her. She let out a strangled yelp and felt herself falling.</p><hr/><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hermione could still feel the heat emanating from her face as she kept her head down eating quietly. While she <em> was </em> successful in Apparating, her arrival was less than graceful. </p><p>She landed in her chair- which she was not expecting, arms and legs akimbo- with such force she was slammed to the ground with a loud crash, breaking her chair and dumping her on the floor. There was a moment of stunned silence and then the yelling began. </p><p>She could still hear Severus’ booming voice, <em> ‘What in nine hells do you think you were doing? Trying to Apparate without proper guidance!?’ </em>He’d towered over her, his obsidian eyes blazing as he looked at her. He crouched near her and his hands roamed her body checking for injuries. But with those innocent touches, her body began to respond despite the situation. </p><p>She knew he could tell because his nostrils flared and his lips pursed as he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her, pulling her into his arms. Although she felt safe in his arms and knew he would never harm her, it didn’t stop him from his chastisement of her <em> foolish behaviour. </em></p><p>Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly trying to shove her embarrassment aside. She’d forgotten that they had <em> guests </em> within the manor. Not only were the Malfoys here, including Draco, but Theo and Tom were in attendance as well. She was trying to keep her mind on the task of eating which was proving difficult when she was stuck sitting between Severus and <em> him, </em> Tom Riddle <em> . </em> She could feel their magic skittering up her spine, causing her to be very aware of their presence. </p><p>Draco and Theo sat across from her, and she could feel their magic as well, reaching out to her to ensure that she was indeed unharmed. She wanted to huff and glare at each of them, to tell them she wasn’t a child that she was fine, but a small part of her enjoyed the reassurance that they offered her. She wanted to scream at her own body’s reaction to them. She was <em> enjoying </em>it. </p><p>“Dearest,” her grandmother’s voice had startled her from her self-introspection. “What are your plans for today?” Hermione looked up at her grandmother who had a small smile tilting her lips as she tried to cover her amusement by lifting her cup to her lips. </p><p>Clearing her throat, Hermione swallowed before she spoke, “I...I have an <em> errand </em> to run this morning.” </p><p>Vinda raised her brow and set her cup down without a sound. “I see, and where is it you need to go? I can have Kai escort you.” </p><p>“No! I mean, no thank you, grandmother. This is something I feel I need to do on my own.” </p><p>Vinda raised her brow at her granddaughter surprised at her outburst. She kept her gaze even until Hermione squirmed slightly. </p><p>Hermione swallowed hard before she spoke once again, this time in a calm and respectful voice, “I would <em> like </em> to run this errand on my own. It’s somewhere only I can go.” </p><p>“Where is it you feel only you can go?” Vinda raised a perfect brow. She trusted Hermione to be sensible and make sound decisions, however, Albus was out there making who knows what type of plans and she didn’t trust <em> him </em>not to harm her. She just got Hermione into her life and would burn the world to cinders if anything should befall her. </p><p>“I…” Hermione peeked at Severus from beneath her lashes before she looked over at her grandmother once again. “I wanted to go to visit my cousin.” </p><p>“Which one?” Kai asked, tilting his head to the side. That was a broad answer and he had a feeling that Hermione was trying to hide something. Not that he thought she could or would hide anything from him, but he wanted to make sure she was safe. He would follow her if he thought for one moment she would be in harm’s way if she allowed him to or not. </p><p><em> He </em>could Apparate, while she...he let out a choked laugh as he saw her quelling look. The image of her legs flailing about made him want to roll on the floor with laughter. Considering the company, he would have to wait until he was alone. </p><p>Maybe he would take that particular memory out for safekeeping and view it at his leisure. He would never let her live it down. </p><p>“Sirius, I would like to go see Sirius,” she whispered. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Hermione felt Severus stiffen next to her and Tom reached out and grasped her arm as if he could keep her seated. His grip continued to tighten until she let out a small whimper, he only loosened his grip...slightly. She couldn’t look at them, nor Draco or Theo. She could feel their magic start to rise and push against hers. </p><p>“Hermione,” it was Lucius’ soft voice that called her attention. She blinked up at him surprised at his softened gaze as he studied her. “I know you’re new to our society, but consider this, you’re going to bond with my son,” he looked around the table and his grey eyes landed back on hers, “as well as young Theo, Severus, and of course, our Lord. While people may not <em> know </em> that you are already spoken for, it could be detrimental to your reputation to visit Mr Black’s home unchaperoned.” </p><p>“He’s my cousin,” she argued back, “Surely it’s acceptable for me to go?” </p><p>His lip twitched slightly and raised a brow at her, “And Draco is not?” </p><p>She snapped her mouth shut and heat bloomed in her face as her eyes cut to Draco. His face was blank, but she could see the steel in his eyes as he met her gaze. <em> ‘Oh. So, he doesn’t want me around anyone that could be considered a threat.’  </em></p><p>“I can appreciate that, and I do understand that I will,” she swallowed the dryness in her throat, “bond with them. My eyes will not stray to any other. Do they not trust me?” </p><p>“It’s not about trust, it’s about what the mutt might do when unsupervised,” Severus growled next to her ear causing her to shiver. Severus pushed his chair back and stood tossing his napkin on the table, “I’ll escort you to see your...<em> cousin.”  </em></p><p>Hermione wanted to argue, but she remembered what Severus said to her before. He was duty-bound to protect her, and she knew he was a master Occlumens as well as Legilimens, she didn’t need to worry that her motives for the visit would be discovered unless she wanted them too. She didn’t know Tom well enough yet to know what would happen if her motives should become known. But from what she read in Dumbledore’s journals, she was feeling empathetic towards Tom, though still not enough to trust him. For now, she was taking this <em> mission </em> one day at a time. </p><p>She looked at Tom from the corner of her eye and felt a fluttering in her belly. He’d donned his glamour and at first, she’d wondered why? He’d said that he wouldn’t hide behind a pretty face. Maybe just acknowledging the bond was enough to garner some leeway? Maybe just her proximity would help in healing his torn soul? She didn’t know, but she hoped it would. However, with that being said, she hadn’t expected her fourth to be him. </p><p>It changed everything. She now had two people to be wary of, Dumbledore and Voldemort. She knew Voldemort was a product of Dumbledore’s machinations, however, that didn’t mean he’d be willing to change his ways. She couldn’t be with someone that was intentionally cruel and killed indiscriminately just because he felt like it. She felt that she would need to compartmentalize her thoughts and feelings toward her fourth, separating Tom from Voldemort. It would allow her to look at things objectively.  </p><p>Hermione stood to excuse herself to floo call Sirius and with any luck see him today, but Tom stood as she did. His grip on her arm disappeared and his fingers tenderly threaded through hers squeezing them. “Severus, I need to speak to Hermione… Alone, before you depart. I’ll escort her to you shortly.” </p><p>She didn’t have a moment to protest as she was led away through the dim hallways up to the second-floor study where she shared their prophecy. Tom released her hand and lifted his arm and with a flick of his wrist, heavy wards were placed. </p><p>Tom was on her the moment the wards were up. He backed her up against the wall, caging her in with his body, his arms bracketing her head. He was furious that Hermione wanted to go see Black. Didn’t she know that it would anger him that she would willingly go to another man and mention doing so in his presence? Hermione was his and he would be the one to claim her. He could smell her innocence like perfume and wanted to corrupt it so badly, he ached. He lowered his head and ran his nose up her neck to behind her ear and growled.</p><p>Severus told him all about Black, how he <em> touched </em> her, took liberties with her and he saw red. He was still trying to reconcile having to share her with three others. While that thought didn’t bother him as much as it should, he couldn’t abide the thought of the woman who’d essentially be his wife to see yet another man. However, he also realized that he would need to make some concessions if he wanted to gain her trust. He knew and trusted Severus, that is why he would allow him to escort Hermione to see Black.</p><p>Pressing her against the wall Tom claimed her lips as soon as she started to speak. His tongue flicked out and claimed what was his. Pressing his body against hers felt like Heaven and Hell all at once. He felt her magic rise against his fighting against the pull that he knew she felt as well. </p><p>He refused to fight whatever this was between them, so why should she? He was the master of his biological needs, but with her, she called out to him begging him to come closer, to claim her and allow her to claim him as well. It was too soon for that, but he needed a taste. </p><p>He smirked against her lips when Hermione let out a small moan, her delicate fingers threading through his hair pulling him closer. She was an addiction; something he was all too happy to indulge in. She would know that she belonged by his side, and not to wander too far away. </p><p>“Why do you make me lose control?” he hissed, grinding his hips against her. She gasped at the feel of his hard flesh pressed to her. </p><p>He didn’t give her a chance to answer his query. He continued his assault by moving his mouth along her cheek to her neck leaving nips, and open-mouthed kisses against her delicious flesh. He bit gently on her ear as he thrust his hips forward, his body throbbing with need. </p><p>Tugging the fabric of her dress at the collar he flicked his tongue against her collarbone listening to her breathless pants against his ear. He lifted his head slightly seeing delicate scrollwork of runes running over her skin each representing an element. His mouth twitched when the bottom line shimmered becoming brighter with each passing moment he shared with her. </p><p>This only proved to him that she was indeed made for him. </p><p>Lifting her legs to wrap around his waist he shifted forward pulling her flush against him. He could feel the heat from her core through the placket of his trousers rubbing against him perfectly. </p><p>Hermione stiffened under his touch when he sucked on her neck to leave his mark so everyone would know that she’s spoken for as his hand drifted under her sundress towards her hip. </p><p>She let go of his hair and shoved at his shoulders to dislodge him and placed her feet on the floor. “Stop,” her voice wavered as she spoke, he could feel she was getting upset by the feel of her magic. He could feel it pushing at his own as if it was rebuking him. </p><p>Letting out a frustrated growl he shifted away from her core but caged her body with his arms. “Why should I stop, <em> Mia? </em>” </p><p>Narrowing her eyes at him she shoved at him a little more, “I need to leave,” she said forcefully. </p><p>“I don’t like the idea of you going to see Black, I <em> know </em> what he did the last time he saw you,” Tom hissed through his teeth, his ire rising. </p><p>Slipping from under his arm to stand in front of the door, Hermione rounded on him, “You have no say who I see and don’t see, <em> Tom. </em> You don’t own me, nor are you my father. I’m my own person and make my own decisions.” </p><p>Stepping towards her, he towered over her narrowing his eyes, “You’re wrong, you <em> are </em> mine, and what you will soon learn is that I’m an extremely possessive wizard.” </p><p>She let out a huff, her hand searching for the doorknob behind her, “We may be fated to bond at some point, but you don’t even know me. The one thing you would be best to remember is that I can’t be controlled, nor owned. If you think for one moment that I’ll bow to you or your demands, then perhaps we should stay away from each other.” </p><p>Shocked to the core, he didn’t try to stop her when she forcefully threw open the door and stormed through the wards like they were nothing. The door bounced on its hinges and swung shut before he could even blink. <em> ‘How the hell did she just...walk through the wards I placed?’  </em></p><p>He grit his teeth and his magic lashed out at the mere thought of her denying his claim over her. She hadn’t been an integral part of his plans when he came back but, he couldn’t deny the appetency he felt when near her. She was quite literally made for him, he refused to admit, even to himself that it could be <em> he </em> who was made for <em> her </em> . She was <em> Life </em> and she made him feel more alive than he could ever remember<em>. </em> </p><p>When Barty first brought him news of Hermione, he wanted to dismiss the notion of a Life Elemental. Though he hadn’t told Barty or anyone of his misgivings. He’d heard of the fables and brushed it off as just that, a fable...a myth. But as news filtered through his network of spies, he’d changed his mind and she became his focus after regaining his body.</p><p>He spoke to Severus at length about Hermione. He wanted to know everything about her. He could tell she was highly intelligent, and her magic was equal to his own. His perfect match. Although she wasn’t originally in his plans, he would continue to adjust them to include her. He thought she would make his goals that much easier. </p><p>He walked over to the desk getting prepared for his followers to come to him today. He wouldn’t show weakness regarding her. He was the master of control and she would soon come back to him. </p><p><br/>Taking a deep breath, he calmed his racing heart before he let it out slowly. He would let her go <em> for now </em>, but soon she would learn that it is for the best for her to listen to him or she would see exactly how cruel he really could be.</p><hr/><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hermione stood next to Severus as they stepped through the floo to Grimmauld Place. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Severus as the silence filled the room. Hermione met Remus’ eyes as he looked at her and he too could feel the tension crackling through the air. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Remus stepped forward and squeezed Sirius’ shoulder, “Severus, why don’t you and I go make some tea while Hermione here speaks to Sirius privately?” </p><p>Looking down at her, Hermione gave her Professor a small nod and smile of reassurance, “I’ll be fine, it won’t take too long, and we’ll join you soon.” </p><p>Squaring his shoulders, he walked by Remus and Sirius exiting the library. Hermione chewed her bottom lip as Remus gave her a gentle smile as he whispered something to Sirius and followed Severus out closing the door behind him. </p><p>She looked around then and saw the portraits looking at them with interest. She lifted her wand and cast a Muffiato to ensure they weren’t heard. She knew what this place was. She wouldn’t put it past the portraits to tell Dumbledore everything. </p><p>Sirius gave her a cocky grin and nodded at her neck, “Did ole’ Snivillius feel so worried that he had to mark his territory?” </p><p>Hermione’s hand flew to her neck, her face flushing as she remembered how Tom pressed against her, that it felt so right until she had a figurative bucket of cold water tossed over her head when he brushed his fingers over her hips. She was glad for that; she knew if she didn’t wake up from the lust-filled stupor she would have gone further with him. She would need to guard herself well until she knew more. </p><p>Waving her hand in the air she brushed him off, “No, I didn’t come here for you to rib me about Professor Snape, I came for something much more important. I need to show you something, but I need you to remain calm as it’s quite devastating,” she stepped forward and looked up at him. “Swear on your magic that you will listen to what I have to say and that you’ll not act rashly?” </p><p>Sirius raised a brow at her and folded his arms over his chest, “It depends on what you have to tell me, kitten.” </p><p>“Sirius, this is important. I <em> need </em>you to know this and I’m taking a chance by telling you. I need you for this plan I have to work.” </p><p>Dropping hands to his sides, he studied her for a moment before he let out a small huff and raised his wand, “I Sirius Black III do by here swear on my magic not to share what I learn here today nor act on said information.” His wand glowed gold, before fading, the oath in place.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione let out a small breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Holding out her wand she looked down at her palm were several small sheets of parchment lay and whispered the incantation enlarging them. She paused for a moment before handing them over to him. </p><p>“Before you read these, please remember I have a plan,” Hermione eyed him carefully before she handed the copies she made detailing the night of his best friends’ death. She wouldn’t give him a copy of the complete journals, just about that event. Not only that, but Sirius was also the only one who could read that particular copy. She placed charms on it, if someone were to come across it, it would look like a cheesy love poem written in runes. </p><p>She watched as Sirius sat on one of the battered couches, his eyes devouring the words on the page. She felt his magic begin to crackle through the air, and she inched closer to him as his magic began to swell. </p><p>As Hermione continued to watch him, she could feel he was losing control. His magic lashed and buffeted against her. She stood solid against the weight of his grief and rage. He needed to know this, she knew she was doing the right thing. But to see him in so much pain, caused an echoing pain deep within herself. Just as the last page fluttered to the floor, Sirius sank to his knees and curled up into a tight ball of misery.</p><p>Tentatively, Hermione reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, when suddenly he reared back and screamed. His magic blasted outward, knocking portraits off the walls, their occupants screaming. Books were thrown off shelves and torn apart the door leading out into the hallway was blasted open and hung crookedly on its hinges.</p><p>Hermione didn’t know what to do, she stood rooted to the spot when she became aware of a rattling sound. Her eyes widened as she saw a mounted sword shake from its place and come barreling towards her. She shut her eyes, expecting to be skewered, but then everything fell deathly silent and she looked up. Standing before her was Severus, his hands outstretched and a wall of dense vines had shot up from the ground and was holding the sword an inch away from his chest.</p><p>She looked around the devastated room and watched as Remus gathered Sirius into his arms and spoke in hushed tones as he got his magic under control. Hermione peered around Severus’ back and felt completely helpless. Feathers still floated through the air, the furniture decimated.</p><p>Severus relaxed his magic and the vines shrank back into the ground, the sword falling with a clang and taking Hermione into his arms moved them next to the floo. His back to the room as he held her close, swearing lowly under his breath. She could make out the words, <em> mutt, euthanized, foolishness. </em> She secretly smiled to herself despite the situation because she knew he cared for her and was only trying to protect her from harm. Sirius would never intentionally harm her, but as she looked around the room, she thought perhaps she should have asked Remus to stay close by in case Sirius needed him. </p><p>“Hermione,” Sirius called her, his back facing her, his body rigid. She could see his hands flexing and unflexing as he spoke, his voice gruff with suppressed emotion. “You said you had a plan?” </p><p>Severus didn’t release her, but let her turn in his arms, “You can’t let <em> him </em> know you suspect anything, but you need to go and get Harry.” </p><p>Sirius turned and looked at her. She could see the anger but knew it wasn’t directed at her, “How? You know I can’t leave. I’m still a wanted criminal.” </p><p>“You can’t, at least not in your current form, but he can,” Hermione nodded at Remus. “Have him take you for a <em> walk.”  </em></p><p>Sirius’ jaw clenched for a moment as he mulled over her words. She let out a small huff, “<em>Voldemort </em>can get to him now,” Hermione said plainly, ignoring the wince that passed over the others' faces. "He can touch Harry, now. I don’t know his plans, but I need Harry to be safe.” </p><p>“Hermione,” Severus hissed at her. </p><p>Looking up at him she shook her head, “No, Severus, this needs to be done.” </p><p>He searched her face and saw her determination. He knew it would be a fool’s errand to try and change her mind. He hadn’t heard that Voldemort was planning on getting Potter any time soon. All they had discussed...at length, was her. </p><p>Looking back at Sirius, Hermione gave him a sad smile, “I can’t go anywhere near him, and I need you not to share what you know. In time, I’m sure you can share with Professor Lupin, but for now, the less who knows the better. No one must know I was here,” she chewed her lip for a moment before she added, “I have a plan to catch the rat and clear your name.” </p><p>Sirius’ lip twitched at that statement and gave her a nod, “We’ll go get Harry and remove him.” </p><p>“Sirius,” Remus said in shock. Sirius shook his head and gave Remus a sharp look, “Either you help me Moony, or I will go myself. Either way, my Godson is coming to live with me. It’s the safest place for him right now.” </p><p>“What about Albus?” Remus furrowed his brow as he looked at his best friend. </p><p>“Fuck him,” Sirius growled out harshly, “Fuck anyone who tries to stop me. Harry is coming here.” </p><p>Remus raised his hands in supplication, “Alright, If you think this is the best course of action, let’s go.” </p><p>Sirius stepped in front of Hermione, and Severus stepped back with her in his arms. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked only at Hermione, “Thanks, kitten,” he said softly, “I’ll talk to you soon. No one will know that you were here today.” </p><p>“Goodluck, I’ll send word to you soon with more plans,” Hermione said. </p><p>Tipping his head in her direction he grabbed Remus and was gone with a crack.</p><p>The crack of Apparation hadn’t faded when Hermione became aware that she was still in her professor's embrace. She moved to leave his arms, when they tightened up on her and she felt his hot breath on her ear, “I think we need to have a bit of a chat, witch.”</p><p>Hermione shuddered at the feel of him so close against her. Though she was having a bit of trouble distinguishing what she was feeling. She knew it would be risky to have Severus with her today and she’d tried to go in it alone. Obviously, that hadn’t happened, but she shrugged mentally. <br/><br/>Step one complete, she smirked to herself, before being completely distracted by one Severus Snape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the reviews, we have enjoyed reading each and every one. I like to see where you think this is going. :D  I hope things will pick up soon now that we have everyone in place. </p><p>Pleased be warned that there is slight non-con in this chapter. </p><p>Without further ado, Please enjoy this monster of a chapter. 💚</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>June 1995</h1><p>Severus had a tight grip on Hermione as he stormed out of Grimmauld Place and across the street to the park. Looking neither left or right he pulled her into his arms, spun in place and Apparated away. He didn’t know exactly where they would end up, he just knew the conversation he wanted to have with her was for her ears only. </p><p>With a crack of thunder, they reappeared, and Severus took a moment to look around. They were standing at the edge of the small park near Spinner's End.  He didn’t give Hermione a moment to get her bearings as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her along. His heart was hammering in his chest as his eyes shifted around making sure they weren’t seen. It would do no good if one of the Dark Lord’s followers happened upon them, let alone any muggles. </p><p>His grip tightened as he tugged Hermione after him. He could feel her struggle, trying to pull out of his grip; but he was relentless. His feet automatically steering them toward his dilapidated home in the equally dilapidated neighbourhood. Severus wondered what she was thinking about their surroundings. He froze with the sudden clang of a rubbish bin being knocked over in a darkened alleyway followed by the hiss of a cat, it made his stomach tighten. He kept scanning the area with both his eyes and magic as they passed at a fast clip seeing nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>The houses packed tightly together, the dark and dirty streets belying what could have been a prosperous neighbourhood, before the closing of the mill.  A sluggish river meandered slowly on the edge of town, its banks often overflowed with refuse; old bottles, flyers, letters, and unpaid bills from the residents of Spinners End littered the streets. The stench of animal droppings, rotting food, and mould hung thickly in the air that could be tasted if you breathed in too deeply. </p><p>The town was truly an eerie sight, it was slowly withering away each year that passed. Even though this place was less than desirable, it’s where he grew up… Where he met <em> her. </em> </p><p>Lily Evans, his best friend, and first love. </p><p>Tucking Hermione next to his side as he finally reached the last house on a dead-end street, Severus did one more scan to make sure they were unobserved. Withdrawing his wand he made a quick slice to his palm before placing it in the middle of the door. It glowed a dull red and the wood seemed to absorb the blood. Hermione gasped but was quick to muffle it as she caught the look in his eyes. He was angry, so very angry and she quaked wondering what he was about to do to her.</p><p>The door opened with a quiet ‘snick’ sound and Severus pushed his way in dragging Hermione in behind him. It was time for them to talk. </p><p>He stood still for a moment in the entryway trying to calm his racing heart. They were in his childhood home and <em> alone. </em> He felt a thrill in his gut at the prospect that he could do anything to her. Their shared dreams were slowly eating away at his resolve not to touch her.  </p><p>His thoughts circled the fact that she was his student, someone he was to instruct, to protect. Never once in his extensive career had he looked at a student with desire. She was causing him to second guess himself and his actions.</p><p>Letting out his breath slowly he moved down the short hallway to the lounge turned library. No words were spoken, and he knew that her curious nature would be in his favour. She would follow.</p><p>Once in the lounge he whirled around and grabbed her by her upper arms and gently shook her before pushing her down into the worn wingback chair he favoured, “What were you thinking?” he hissed as he loomed over her. He studied her face and saw the worry between her brows as she looked up at him. “Do you have any idea how dangerous a stunt you just pulled?”</p><p>“Wha-what do you mean? I thought out all the angles, ran arithmancy equations before I acted.  I-I just couldn’t sit idly by and let…let…<em> He </em> can get to Harry! I had to do something!”</p><p>“At what point did you think it wise to act on your own accord, to act foolishly without thought or care what would happen if he finds out what you did? What would happen to <em> me!? </em> How can you expect me to protect you if you don’t tell me what’s in that beautiful head of yours?! <em> ” </em></p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened, ‘<em> did he just call me beautiful?’ </em> as she looked up at him. She reached out with her magic and caressed him. He could feel their magics brushing against each other, could tell that hers was trying to soothe his ire, he felt his core warm but clamped down on the feeling. He needed to make sure she knew how dangerous things were going to get. That the Dark Lord could and most likely <em> would </em> punish them both if the purpose of her little outing became known. It was only a matter of time.</p><p>“Hermione,” he let out a low sigh as he saw anger in her eyes directed at him from rebuffing her conciliatory magical gesture, “you need to understand that this isn’t a game. Real lives are at stake here.” </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but he continued, “I know you thought what you were doing was right. That Potter deserves to be in a home where he is being looked after by people who care for him. But did you for one moment think what would happen when the next order meeting is called and Dumbledore finds him where he isn’t supposed to be?</p><p>“What would happen to your friend if he were spotted out in London by one of the Dark Lord’s followers? Did you think about what the Dark Lord would do to you when he finds out you were the one behind the removal of Potter from his Aunt’s and Uncle’s home? You agreed to play the part of a spy… If… <em> When </em> your part in this little episode comes to light, the Dark Lord’s ardent followers will demand that you be punished.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you’ll betray me to him? That you’re loyal to him? That you’ll want to see me punished? ” Hermione ground out between her teeth, “Is this why you're upset? Because of your Death Eater sensibilities?”</p><p>Severus grasped her by her arms again and he shook her once hard, “You know I’m a Death Eater, girl, and what that entails. You should <em> know </em> of the part I play. The matter of my loyalty isn’t what’s important.”</p><p>“It is important! How can I trust you not to go to either Tom or Dumbledore with my secrets? Loyalty is everything!”</p><p>His breath was ragged as he clutched her arms, “I’m only loyal to you!” he snarled.</p><p>As he looked at her in the eye and his fear escalated. He could picture her so clearly, her broken body on the ground, her limbs twisted unnaturally as his <em> brethren </em> laughed and cheered as they took turns violating her.</p><p>He didn’t know what came over him, but he had to make sure she knew that what loyalty he had, it was to her and her alone. Yanking her forward his lips crashed violently against hers and he took advantage when she opened her mouth to protest. His tongue darted out and fought for dominance as Hermione froze in shock and then melted into his kiss. He let go of her arms as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to his person.</p><p>They were like puzzle pieces. He could feel the warmth of her body against his own as his desire for her spiked. They fit perfectly together, so much so that he didn’t know where she began, and he ended.</p><p>All the worries about the war melted away as her delicate fingers threaded through his hair and tugged him closer. She was his light, the light that led him from the darkness that threatened to consume him. He clutched at her desperately as he pulled back, kissing her cheek and neck repeatedly.</p><p>They both were panting as he continued to nibble and kiss her neck. He <em> should </em> feel guilty for kissing a <em> student </em>, but he didn’t. She was an adult by Rite of magic, though she still had some maturing to do. He vowed he would teach her all he knew and look forward to that glorious day when they would be bound together. They were quite literally made for each other and he wouldn’t have to fear her leaving him just like Lily did.</p><p>He’d never had a romantic relationship with anyone, not even Lily. She’d been his best friend, though the love he felt for her went unrequited. Of course, he’d seen to his physical needs when it became too uncomfortable to do so himself, but they were nothing to him but a warm body, there’d been no connection.</p><p>But not her, not Hermione. She was his equal and he would surround her, and protect her, even from herself.</p><p>“Next time tell me what you’re thinking so I can help you? I know you think you can go it alone. But I vowed that I would guide and protect you. How can I when you keep secrets from me?” he murmured as he pressed another kiss against her neck.</p><p>“I…” Hermione swallowed and shivered as his breath ghosted against the shell of her ear, “I’m sorry. I’ll share with you what I know when we have a private moment.”</p><p>Pulling back his onyx eyes met hers, their magic dancing around each other pulling them closer, “See that you do,” he rasped before he tugged her closer and they left his home with a crack of Apparition.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><h1>July 1995</h1><p>It had been weeks since Hermione had met with Sirius and her <em> talk </em>with Severus. Her fingers ghosted her lips and she had to fight a smile. It had been the first time they had a proper kiss. It was better than she expected.</p><p>Her body tingled as she recalled the way she felt in his arms, what he made her feel when he was near her. She felt cherished, protected. He had a way of making her body bloom under his touch. He made her forget herself and while it was nice to just let him lead she knew she couldn’t allow herself to fall too deeply… At least not yet. Letting out a huff of frustration she shoved those thoughts aside knowing now was not the time to indulge with her fantasies.</p><p>She was glad that Sirius had taken her advice and removed Harry from the Dursleys. Now that Harry was safely ensconced at Grimmauld place she could focus on her next move before sharing everything with Severus. It was already too late to stop her plans, but Severus was right, she did need his help and protection. He was part of the Order as well and it was Dumbledore who told her to seek Severus’ guidance. She would admit to herself that she’d forgotten to calculate how Dumbledore would react to seeing Harry at the Order’s headquarters. But then thought it would be good to let him know he didn’t hold all the cards, so to speak. </p><p>Her mind then turned to another worry, Severus had warned her just this morning that Tom would be hosting a <em> Revel. </em> To celebrate his return to a corporeal form and she was expected to be there. He stressed the point that whatever happens not to go against Tom, to keep her head down. Severus would be there to protect her from anything happening to her directly, but she was stealing her resolve to turn a blind eye to whatever should happen. She wasn’t one to sit idly by if something truly horrible were occurring. </p><p>She can only imagine what the Revel would be like. She pictured a bonfire and people in hooded cloaks dancing around it. She also pictured a Romanesque orgy, with food and rivers of wine. The last scenario she pictured caused her to snicker a bit. She pictured high tea and Tom with his followers sipping from dainty china cups. She’d even gone as far as to picture Tom in a silk and flower hat similar to what high society ladies would wear at the turn of the last century. It was an utterly ridiculous image, one she must never allow Tom or anyone to see. </p><p>She sobered a bit and began to wonder what Tom would require of her at the revel. Would he want to mark her as a Death Eater? Would she have to kill someone to prove her loyalty to him? She wasn’t sure she could stomach the slaughter of an innocent. She’d never really thought about taking someone’s life from them, it just felt wrong, but she is a pragmatic person she knew that it was inevitable. </p><p>She was Life made form, with thoughts and feelings. And while she knew killing was in the cards, she didn’t have to like it. She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember what it was that Pythia told her during her Rite. She was to heal both worlds… She could only assume both the magical and Muggle worlds. How she was still unsure. She remembered that her task would bring pain, but then she was no stranger to that notion, especially following the events of the past year and a half. She remembered being told to not to fear but to embrace the ones she was to bond with. That they would help and guide her in her destiny.</p><p>She was the bringer of life...and death. She would bring destruction and salvation to those who deserve it. One thing that she vowed to herself was that she didn’t want to tarnish her soul by being pulled into the darkness that was Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord. </p><p>She wasn’t foolish, she had darkness in herself, too. She refused to give into it. She would have to tread carefully while she was here, she was ultimately playing both sides, it boiled down to who was the most dangerous. Tom with his fervour to destroy all things non-magical, or Dumbledore who thought he could control the world by being the master of Death. </p><p>She would listen to Severus and follow his lead and do her best to support his position as a spy. She knew they were both dancing on the blade's edge and one false move, they could both be cut to ribbons. </p><p>She wouldn’t let that happen. She could admit now that she had deep affection, she wouldn’t quite go so far as to say love for Severus, Draco and Theo. She knew she could very easily fall in love with them.</p><p>Tom was another matter altogether. She’d read what Dumbledore had done to him, how Tom was moulded into the being he was today. And it allowed her to feel some empathy towards him. The time she’d spent with him in the intervening weeks she could admit that she was drawn to him and she hoped to figure out a way to redeem him. However, she would need to think more about that later. </p><p>Her next move wouldn’t cause too much trouble with Tom or put her or Severus in danger. As far as she knew only three people knew of the little pet she had living in a jar.</p><p>“Tipsy,” she called softly.</p><p>With a small pop, Tipsy arrived giving her a small curtsy, “What can Tipsy be doing fors the young mistress?”</p><p>“I’ll be having tea with my grandmother in the solarium, could you bring my little <em> pet </em> there, please?”</p><p>Tipsy gave her a small grin and vanished the way she came. Hermione respected her little elf even though she hated being addressed as ‘young mistress’. She’d asked Tipsy many times just to call her Hermione and the small elf looked horrified and insisted on the formal address. Eventually, Hermione gave up.</p><p>She walked slowly towards the solarium where her grandmother would be waiting for her. Her outward appearance was calm and collected, but she kept her senses on high alert. There were <em> Death Eaters </em> here at the manor meeting with Tom and she wanted nothing to do with them… Except for Severus.</p><p>He’d lead a hard life, he was protective of those he cared about, and she knew that included Harry. She’d be surprised and a tiny bit jealous to learn that he’d once loved Lily Potter and was there the day she died. It was her death that caused him to bind himself to two masters. But that was just another manipulation by Dumbledore. One she would need to tell Severus about when they were alone next.</p><p>“Good morning, grandmother,” Hermione said and bent to kiss Vinda on her cheek before taking her seat. She looked over at the other woman in the room smiling at them, “Good morning, Narcissa. I didn’t know you would be joining us.”</p><p>Narcissa leaned over and grabbed one of Hermione’s hands in her own, giving it a small squeeze in greeting, “I hope you don’t mind that I’m intruding on your time with your grandmother?”</p><p>Hermione’s smile widened and returned the gesture squeezing Narcissa’s hand and shaking her head. No, she didn’t mind that Narcissa was there. It was odd really, that she felt such kinship from the very beginning with the matriarch of the Malfoy family.</p><p>Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have a friendly relationship with any of the Malfoys. She knew that if her circumstances hadn’t changed so drastically, she would’ve never had this opportunity. Each of the Malfoy’s had two different sides to them, the side they presented to the wider world of cold indifference and then the side presented to friends and family. Draco, at first, was a spoiled prat and she’d rather hex him than speak to him. Now, they were essentially engaged to marry. Narcissa was warm, but Hermione knew she could turn as cold as ice at the drop of a hat. And Lucius, he was everything a pure-blood aristocrat should be, cynical, ruthless and conniving. But he was also protective and resolute. She felt that he would step in to protect those he cared for. Rather Gryffindorish, if she thought about it, not that she would ever point it out to him.  </p><p>Shaking her head again, Hermione turned her attention to the jar sitting next to her teacup. Nodding to the jar, she said, “I see that my pet has arrived.”</p><p>Her grandmother sniffed, her eyes narrowing at the jar, “Yes, Tipsy said you wished for her to join us. I don’t know why with how horribly she’s behaved I think it would be fitting punishment to let her rot.”</p><p>Not agreeing or disagreeing with her grandmother, Hermione asked, “Are the wards in place? I would like to have a private conversation with her. I don’t wish for anyone to overhear, nor for her to escape.”</p><p>Vinda looked at her askance and said, “You know, this room has enchantments so no one can hear our conversation,” she then raised her wand and Hermione watched as she made an intricate pattern in the air and whispered an incantation. </p><p>“Now no one can leave until the ward is lifted,” she watched a slight twitch quirk her grandmother’s lips before setting her wand on the table beside her teacup.</p><p>“Would you like to do the honours?” Hermione asked with a small laugh.</p><p>Her grandmother turned towards the jar and none too gently shook the beetle out stunning the creature before they could scurry away. She then forced the beetle back to her human form.</p><p>Rita let out a screech as she flopped onto the floor, her blonde curls in disarray. Hermione watched dispassionately as Rita scrambled to her feet, trying to put her clothing to rights, her mannish hands brushing through her hair. Hermione continued to watch as Rita looked around frantically trying to find an escape. When none could be found she turned to face the other three witches sitting at the table. </p><p>“Before you speak, I suggest you sit down and join us for tea. We have to discuss your recent…activities,” Her grandmother snapped her finger and another teacup and saucer appeared by the chair that Rita was gripping. “Milk? Sugar?” her grandmother said in her no-nonsense hostess voice.</p><p>Rita looked around the table, her lips forming a hard line as she sat stiffly in the chair, “five sugars and a splash of cream.”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose as the items floated towards Rita and fixed the tea to her liking and muttered, “A little tea with your sugar, Rita?”</p><p>Vinda looked at Hermione with slight disapproval in her eyes, but a smirk quirking up the corner of her mouth. </p><p>Rita was oddly quiet as she took her first sip and closed her eyes. Hermione expected her to rage and spew vitriol, demanding to be let loose or call the authorities. Not that it would do any good for Rita to do so. She was at a disadvantage. Hermione had the advantage of knowing her secret animagus form. She could face some hefty fines or even time in Azkaban for not being registered.</p><p>“You’ve been extremely naughty, Rita,” Hermione said in a calm voice. “I think it’s time we speak about your recent behaviour.”</p><p>Rita huffed as she straightened her glasses and glared at Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something but snapped her mouth shut when Hermione raised a brow at her as if daring to.</p><p>She didn’t get a chance to speak before Hermione gave her a wicked grin, “I have a proposition for you, Rita, I heard you’re interested in writing a book...”</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ<br/><strong><em>Non-con warning ahead</em></strong></p><p>Later that day she’d finalized her deal with Rita and sent her on her way, but not before getting an oath from her saying she would keep her poison quill away from her and those she cared about. She remembered the look in Rita’s eyes when she saw the redacted copies of a few of Dumbledore’s journals. Hermione almost thought she saw Rita’s antennae twitch and the lustful gleam at being able to get a peek at intimate details of one of the most enigmatic wizards known. </p><p>Hermione was leaving the library. Tipsy had just informed her that her guests had arrived and were now waiting for her in her rooms. but she stopped short when she heard voices further down the hall. She saw two men with their heads bent, speaking in low voices. She‘d been in the library looking through the darker texts to find any information on Horcruxes. She clutched the volume tightly against her chest as she started forward once again. Knowing that no one would dare to hurt her in her own home.</p><p>The two men had a sinister aura about them, and she shivered. They could only be associated with Tom. She felt some resentment that Tom thought he could just take over any place with no repercussions. She also knew it would do her little good to protest. Severus told her to be mindful of her surroundings, to always have her wand within reach and if she felt the need to not hesitate to call for someone to escort her to her destination. She baulked at first, but Severus was insistent, saying that until Tom made a formal introduction of her to his followers she would be at risk.   </p><p>Why her grandmother would allow these people in their home, she had no idea. Then she remembered who Vinda Rosier was. She’d been second in command, her grandfather’s most beloved follower. It wasn’t that long ago that her grandparents were fighting their own war against the Ministry and muggle-borns. </p><p>She loved her grandparents, she truly did, but she had a tough time reconciling that they were once considered the darkest witch and wizard in the world. They killed people for their cause and never batted an eye in doing so.</p><p>Her grandmother had changed, hadn’t she?</p><p>The male voices could be heard more distinctly the closer she got, and she could finally make out what they were saying.</p><p>“I hear our Lord has someone warming his bed,” said the tall man, his dark robes fit tight against his hulking form. He rubbed his beard as he spoke facing the other man. “I wonder what Bella will say when she finds she’s been replaced as the Dark Lord’s favourite.”</p><p>The other man guffawed, slapping a hand on the tall ones back, “Maybe he’ll share this one, too? You know he didn’t care much about that, before. Though it would be entertaining to find out who would come out on top… Bella or this new girl? My money would be on Bella.”</p><p>This man was shorter. His thinning blonde hair was parted to the side trying to make it look neat or to hide a rather large bald spot, which Hermione thought looked ridiculous. Be they wizard or muggle, men could be just as vain as women. The tall man shifted closer and spoke in a lower voice that Hermione had a strain to hear. </p><p>“I don’t know Yaxley, I hear the Dark Lord’s new favourite is Grindelwald’s granddaughter and that he’s taken quite a shine to her. I haven’t met her mind you, but I hear she’s a beauty. We will have to bide our time and see just how favoured she’ll be. I’ll keep my money firmly in my pocket, no matter how tempting it would be to see two witches fighting.”</p><p>The shorter blonde man, Hermione now knew as Yaxley scoffed and said, “Suit yourself, Dolohov. But can you honestly say you wouldn’t take the chance to dip your wick into some untouched pussy? Hell, I haven’t had any in so long, it’s a surprise my balls haven’t fallen off. There’s nothing better than breaking in a virgin, I almost had one last summer, when we caused all that chaos at the Quidditch World Cup. She would have been so sweet until Snape showed up and ruined it. But I left my mark on her, I did. Bit her good and hard on her tit, bet she can still see it whenever she undresses.”    </p><p>Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat. Not only were they talking about her as if she were a whore, but the second man’s voice caused her body to lockdown. A small sound issued from her throat as she stared wide-eyed at the pair. </p><p>
  <em> “Such a pretty little witch. I can have a lot of fun with you...” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes, yes, little witch. Cry for me, beg me to let you go. I bet you’re still a virgin. You won’t be after I’m through with you. Virgins are always the best fucks; you’re going to feel so good around my cock. But first, I’ve got to tenderize you...” </em> </p><p>Her breathing accelerated as she remembered the pain of being beaten, the cruel words growled in her ear, his meaty paws clawing at her when she was trying her best to protect herself and her powers failed her. She felt a ghostly ache centred where a faint scar remained caused by his teeth digging into the tender flesh of her breast.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to give you a little something to remember me by, little witch bitch...”  </em>
</p><p>She remembered it all. His low gravelly voice echoing in her head, the pain of his touch, the lustful hatred in his eyes. </p><p>She must’ve made a noise because they both stopped talking and looked behind them. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes sparked under the dim light. She would never forget his cold eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.</p><p>Yaxley nudged Dolohov and sauntered over to where Hermione stood frozen, her hands clutching the tome to her chest. She was still lost in her mind; she didn’t see or feel them brushing against her backing her against a wall.</p><p>“Well look at what we have here… The very witch I was telling you about, Dolohov. Tell me little witch bitch, do you still carry my mark? I should have given you a matching one on your other tit as well. It’s quite fortuitous that I have the opportunity to bestow such an honour on you now.” Yaxley leered and elbowed Dolohov who grinned, his eyes gleaming with sadistic lust. </p><p>Hermione stood there trembling, it was her nightmare made flesh. This couldn’t be happening again, she refused for it to happen again and she felt rage begin to boil in her gut. She had to take back the power this piece of garbage stole from her. She closed her eyes and tried to centre herself, her shoulders slump and arms went limp, causing the book to fall to the floor with a thud. </p><p>Yaxley and Dolohov, thinking that she was resigned to their advances, continued to back her up against the wall. Yaxley was the first to reach out and touch her. He was muttering, “I want to see my mark.”</p><p>Dolohov seemed content to watch for the moment, there was something about this witch that was making him hesitate. Some hidden power that caused his instincts to scream, ‘STOP!!’ So, he would do as he always did, watch and when the time was right, he would have his turn on the sweet flesh of the witch before them. </p><p>Yaxley had by this time crowded Hermione against the wall and was running his hands wherever he could reach. But Dolohov could tell he was getting frustrated as the woman wasn’t fighting him. It seemed Yaxley was one of those men that could only get excited with violence. </p><p>“Fight me, bitch!” he screamed and backhanded her. Hermione’s head snapped to the side and blood began to drip down her chin from a split lip. He then grasped the neckline of her robes and wrenched them apart, baring her bra clad breasts. </p><p>Dolohov felt something in the air snap and the next thing he knew was that both he and Yaxley were thrown across the room, their flesh scalded by unimaginable heat. They fought to push back towards her, both screaming in rage that their fun was cut short. </p><p>“What in bloody blue blazes is going on here?!” a harsh voice bellowed and everything froze. Both Yaxley and Dolohov fell to their knees panting. Dolohov looked up and saw the tall, sandy-haired figure of Kai Rosier standing before them with his wand drawn and pointed steadily on them. Could that power have come from him? It wasn’t possible, Kai hadn’t been anywhere nearby when they first approached the witch. Dolohov felt resentment begin to boil in his gut, this impudent pup was sniffing around where he had no business.</p><p>“We were having a bit of fun, is all. The Dark Lord always provides a bit of trim for our meetings. Besides, this witch was already claimed by me a long time ago. Look there on her tit, my mark as plain as day. I just have to inform our Lord and he will award her to me, no questions asked,” Yaxley boasted as he shakily got up from the floor. He didn’t see the rage that blazed in Kai’s eyes. But he felt it when he was pushed unceremoniously against the wall and Kai’s wand was digging into his face. </p><p>“Touch her again and they’ll never find your body,” Kai hissed between his teeth. So it was this balding stunted servile worm who’d marked Mia’s flesh with his teeth. He’d come across the scene, searching for her, he had a surprise for her waiting in her rooms. At first, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it wasn’t until he’d seen Yaxley hit her and be thrown across the room that he was able to move again.</p><p>No one was to touch her. <em> Ever.  </em></p><p>Oh, he knew she was already predestined to four wizards, one being the lord his grandmother wanted him to swear fealty to. But it didn’t mean he had to like it. In his mind, Mia was too good for any mere mortal. She was as close to a sibling he would ever get and he vowed to the Gods he would remain by her side. </p><p>“If I see you even looking her way again, I’ll kill you. Both of you.”</p><p>He meant every word.</p><p>Dolohov tugged at Yaxley’s arm pulling him down the hallway, “We’ll see about that, boy. Just you wait, our Lord will permit us to have her any way we please and we’ll make sure you get a front-row seat,” he growled disappointed that Rosier had shown up. He’d been looking forward to spending some quality time with her, even with the blast of power; he knew they would have eventually overwhelmed her.</p><p>Looking over his shoulder at the pair, Dolohov glanced at Hermione again admiring her curves still uncovered by her torn robes. He and Yaxley would speak to their lord about the witch, he knew that the Dark Lord wouldn’t care. It was only a matter of time before she was beneath them both.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Kai nudged Mia’s arm as he escorted her through the manor. After Yaxley and Dolohov left, he made quick work and repaired her robes, before taking her into his arms, turning toward the family wing. No one other than family and friends could enter there, she would be safe. He could feel her tremble against him and he hugged her closer to him thinking it would soothe her, “Hey, just stay near the family wing, yeah? If you need to go anywhere, just be sure to have someone go with you.”</p><p>Hermione blinked up at him for a moment before her eyes shuttered and she said through gritted teeth, “I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home. I won’t cower and stay hidden like some meek little mouse.”</p><p>Knowing he should probably distract and placate her, he said, “Today we are going to spend some time together,” he said kissing the crown of her head, “it’s been too long since we last played and just had fun.”</p><p>“I’m not duelling you,” she replied deadpan. “Besides, I have Daphne and Pansy waiting for me.”  </p><p>His lips twitched as he gave a dramatic sigh, “Not that I wouldn’t love to kick your arse… Again. I thought today we could just relax with our friends.”</p><p>She simply grunted in response as they made their way up the stairs.</p><p>“Yes, yes, please contain your excitement and let me speak,” he said in a cheerful voice trying to get her to at least smile. “We’ll be going swimming. There’s a pool out back, a man-made one, that connects to the natural spring that runs through the property,” he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “It would give you a perfect opportunity to see Draco and Theo in nothing but their swimming trunks.”</p><p>He chuckled as he leaned back seeing the blush paint Mia’s cheeks. She was too easy to rile up, all he had to do was mention one of the men she was to bond with. She was so innocent in the ways of <em>that </em>department, for which he was grateful. He wanted Mia to remain innocent as long as possible. He knew the time would come when the rose-tinted glasses came off. He failed to realize that Hermione never wore them, to begin with.</p><p>Shoving his shoulder against the door leading into Mia’s suite, he stood to the side and motioned for Mia to go ahead of him. “Hello ladies,” he grinned at Pansy and Daphne as he shoved Mia in front of him.</p><p>“Kai,” Pansy’s lips twitched as she looked at him.</p><p>His eyes roved up and down her body and surprised he never noticed how beautiful the girl was. Her long legs were exposed, her dress falling just at her knees. Her tiny toes were painted green, a homage to her house he supposed, but it was her aura that drew him in.</p><p>He blinked and shook his head. He would think more about that later.</p><p>“Come, I have your swimsuit all laid out for you. I wasn’t sure if grandmother ordered one for you so Draco, Theo, and I took the liberty in getting you one,” Kai said as he grabbed Mia by the elbow and directed her towards her bedroom.</p><p>He stopped at the end of the bed and motioned towards the purchase he made for her. He folded his arms over his chest and studied her reaction. He was quite proud of what he bought her and thought she would look… cute wearing it, it also had the added benefit that would become apparent the moment she put it on.</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brow as she stepped forward and hesitantly brushed her fingers against the fabric. She looked up at Kai and then back at his gift to her, “Is this a joke? You, Draco and Theo expect me to be able to swim in this… This tent?”</p><p>“Joke? Tent?” he grabbed the swimsuit and held the two pieces against his chest and hips, “No, no. You see, the top is long enough that it looks like a skirt and the bottoms will go down to mid-calf. I was assured that it’s very comfortable to swim in and you also won’t burn from the sun.” He shifted the fabric, so the skirt went under the top and looked up and smiled.</p><p>The <em>swimsuit</em>, if that was what it was, was in a word, horrifying. She’d seen something like this before in the history documentaries her father enjoyed watching on Saturday afternoon often calling her in to join him. This reminded her of one of them that they watched on a lazy afternoon, just the two of them sipping their tea and eating finger sandwiches while her mother flitted around the house doing Godric knew what. It was called “A century of change: Women in History 1850 - 1950”. This particular ‘swimsuit’ was what women wore before and after the ‘Great War’, World War I. During the “Roaring 20’s” as it was referred to in America. She also remembered seeing a cartoon character called Betty Boop wearing something very similar, but much, much tighter.</p><p>Hermione shook her head looking horrified, “I’m not wearing <em>that</em>. Do you wish for me to swim the English Channel or maybe use the top as a sail?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with it? Draco and Theo thought it was great, and I happen to agree with them.”</p><p>Hermione snatched the offending garment from Kai and tossed it on the bed and shoved him out of her room, “I’ll find something, I’m not interested in enlisting right now. Now shoo so I can find something appropriate to wear.”</p><p>Kai grunted as he was shoved across the room and out the door of her suite, “It’s appropriate! You’ll be covered!” he yelled through the door when Hermione slammed it in his face.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione was quite pleased with herself if anyone were to ask her. She tried to keep the grin from splitting her face whenever she looked over at Kai who scowled at her each time their eyes met. </p><p>When Daphne and Pansy had seen the <em>thing </em>the Kai, Draco, and Theo picked out for her they took charge and transfigured her into a swimsuit one would envy a lovely two-piece bikini. It was Slytherin green of course with silver trim. She looked down and thought Pansy had gone a little overboard with the design. It was held together with silver buckles, two at her hips, one at her back and one holding the strap around her neck. There was even a small snake charm dangling between her breasts. She had been so nervous that they would accidentally come undone but was assured by Pansy that only she would be able to undo them.  </p><p>She then recollected what Pansy had said before they left her room. </p><p>“Mia, you want to get on the boy’s nerves? I think you should wear that hideous <em>swimming costume </em>out to the pool. They’ll think they’ve won some imagined victory and just before you dive in you whip the costume off and reveal this little masterpiece. I feel a bit jealous, you’ll have all the attention.”</p><p>“I love the way you think, Pans. I do. It would show them they can’t control me. I don’t care about the attention, I just want them to know they don’t own me.” </p><p>At first, she’d been second-guessing taking off the swimming costume, especially when she saw who was all there. She’d only expected Kai, Draco, and Theo. However, that wasn’t the case. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were there as well and were wrestling in the water when she and the girls arrived. </p><p>She’d stood at the side of the pool playing with the hem of her top, when Kai said, “See? I told you, you would look good in that swimsuit. Now, aren’t you glad you listened to me for once?”</p><p>If he’d just kept his mouth shut...</p><p>Hermione’s resolve hardened and she stomped over to the diving board, released the tie holding the trousers up and whipped off the billowing top, revealing the green and silver bikini underneath. </p><p>Draco and Theo’s head snapped in her direction when Blaise let out a low whistle when her attire was shown and she dived in. Once she surfaced at the shallow end, Draco went immediately to her right side, and Theo her left. </p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, love, but I think that you should cover up just a little,” Draco said in a husky voice. He shifted his body so he was standing in front of her blocking everyone from seeing her. </p><p>Pansy snorted as she grabbed Daphne’s arm and walked further into the pool sending her wink over her shoulder. </p><p>Theo brushed his cool fingers down her spine and she shivered as they both pressed closer to her, “I think Draco’s right, love. I don’t like the idea of everyone seeing what is ours, you’re showing far too much skin.” </p><p>Hermione tried to keep her mind focused on the anger she’d felt at their choice of swimwear for her, but as they both touched her, her mind grew foggy. They were driving her mad, her magic flaring as they came closer. Draco dipped his head down and kissed her collarbone and nipped at it. </p><p>“I should be upset that you played us, by coming out in what we chose for you, but I find myself unable to do so,” he said in a whisper, his lips moving against her skin. </p><p>Theo, not wanting to be left out curled his arms around her and kissed her neck softly, his fingers splayed against her hip keeping her close. </p><p>“I...we are with our friends and not in public,” Hermione said in a breathless voice. </p><p>Draco gave a wicked chuckle against her heated skin and raised his head to look at her. He pressed his lips against hers and bit at her bottom lip before pulling back, “That may be true, but as Theo said, we don’t like everyone seeing you like this.” </p><p>Theo lightly bit her neck and his fingers flexed against her hip, “Just stay near us and we’ll keep an eye on you,” Theo whispered in her ear as he guided her further into the water. </p><p>Draco moved to stand on the other side and looked around before he wrapped an arm around her other side. She looked over at him and raised a brow in question as to why he seemed to be searching for something or someone but he just smirked down at her and shook his head. </p><p>Draco didn’t let her venture too far away from him. Hermione swam enjoying the cool water. The heat was sweltering the past two days and she was glad for the respite. She eyed the others who were splashing each other, their laughter ringing out. She was relaxed and happy. This was how it was supposed to be when friends spent time together without a care in the world. </p><p>Hermione watched the others closely, keeping close to Draco and Theo. Kai seemed like a magnet sticking to Pansy’s side. Was he flirting with her friend? She shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she sat on a natural niche, her palms resting on the stone below her. </p><p>Theo sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder speaking such deliciously naughty things in her ear she wondered if he was polyjuiced for a moment. He certainly didn’t act this way at school but here there was no pretence, everyone here had close bonds with each other, and now she was being knit into this close group of friends. </p><p>Daphne met her eyes and gave her a wide smile as Blaise pulled her into his arms tugging her deeper into the pool. She was happy for her friends. She hoped that they found someone to love and be with and it seemed that it was happening. She almost choked when she looked over and saw Kai snogging Pansy like his life depended on it. She wrinkled her nose and looked away. </p><p>She had no room to talk, but seeing Kai in a romantic light with anyone was..in a word, gross. </p><p>“I think I’m going to get out for a bit,” Hermione said to Theo. </p><p>“Do you want me to go with you?” </p><p>Brushing her lips against his, she shook her head at him when she pulled back. Cupping his cheek, she rubbed it gently for a moment before she dropped her hand, “No, you go and hang out with the others. I’ll just be over there, I won’t be too far.” </p><p>He gave her a lopsided grin as he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. He deepened the kiss when Hermione brushed her tongue against the seam of his lip. This was the first real <em> kiss </em> they shared and it made her toes curl. </p><p>Peppering her face with small kisses before he stood he looked down at her, “Just call out if you need me.” </p><p>Flushed and bothered Hermione could only nod dumbly in his direction watching the water glide down his back as he swam towards the others. His muscles flexing and bunching causing her to squirm. </p><p>She was torn, she wanted to experience everything that her men’s kisses hinted at. But would she be able to? Just today she’d almost been violated again, and by the same monster who’d attacked her previously. Would she be able to let go long enough for their bond to solidify? Would she be able to consummate her bonds with her elements without freezing up? She thoroughly enjoyed every kiss her men bestowed upon her. </p><p>Draco’s was a fire that blazed through her setting her alight.</p><p>Theo’s were sweet and teasing at first, but then blew her over.</p><p>Severus’ was slow and deep like the deepest caverns of the world.</p><p>And Tom’s… Tom’s kiss was like a tsunami or being caught in a riptide, harrowing and thrilling.</p><p>Time would tell if she would be able to let go enough to allow them to take her over and make her theirs and in turn, she would make them hers.  </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione brushed her fingertips against the water as she stood hip-deep in natural spring. The springs that ran with the ley lines filled a shallow pool to the brim with magic. She closed her eyes and let out her breath slowly feeling the ley lines come to life, blocking out the sound of her friends screaming and playing in the larger pool. </p><p>All her worries seemed to melt away, each time she communed with the ley lines. She would swear she could hear them <em>speak </em>to her. They welcomed her and promised to be with her always. </p><p>Her body felt warm as she called forth her powers slowly starting from the core of her magic. It stretched lazily as it moved through her body, extending out through her fingertips and joined with the magic that swirled around her. </p><p>The magic felt...playful. </p><p>Since she first <em> spoke </em> to the ley lines at Hogwarts it was like second nature to her now. She couldn’t hear what the Leys were saying per se, just a feeling. They welcomed her with open arms and encouraged her to join them, to be part of the earth, water, sky, the fires that were now part of her, that they would help feed her magic. </p><p>Closing her eyes, she let the water lap against her, letting the magic fill her to the brim. She could feel the difference when she was connected to the Leys. Her exhaustion melted and for the first time in a long time, she felt her body and her magic replete. She surrendered to the magic around her, allowing it to do what it would to her. </p><p>So lost in the feeling and the magic around her, she didn’t notice the growing crowd of dark-cloaked figures.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Tom took a deep settling breath trying to squelch the burning rage he felt in his chest as he stalked the hallways to meet with Severus and Lucius and a handful of followers outside. </p><p>Memories of his life before his first <em> fall </em>came filtering back slowly as each day passed, but not quick enough in his estimation. The journals that Vinda shared with him at least filled in some of the blanks. He felt such a fool for not realizing Dumbledore’s utter disregard for others, not that he was a stalwart defender of the weak himself. </p><p>However, what he’d learned changed everything. </p><p>He hadn’t known any of it, that his parents did love each other. He was born out of love, not a love potion as he was led to believe, and he murdered <em> him </em> in rage. He killed his <em> father </em> not knowing the truth. Not only did he kill him with hate filling his heart, but his grandparents as well. His father died with a small smile on his lips as he looked at him, a single tear tracking down his cheek when Tom answered the man’s query about the whereabouts of his missing wife. She was dead,  and soon after Tom had killed him as red filled his sight at the mere mention of the mother he never knew. </p><p>Dumbledore would pay. </p><p>He would have to reassert himself with his followers before he acted so they would take his lead. Yes, he still had issues with Muggles and Mudbloods, but not as much as he did with Dumbledore. He would have to be dealt with before he could move forwards with his grand plans of world domination. He would leave Harry alone...for now. </p><p>He knew what Mia had done when she visited Sirius. He’d found it amusing that she felt she could go behind his back and move the boy. He wasn’t interested in killing Harry yet, now less so since he read those blasted journals. </p><p>Tonight was the perfect time to set some plans into motion. He was hosting a revel and his Death Eaters would attend. He’d already met with most of them thus far but with the revel, they would see that he was well and he still had more power than they did. Now that he had Mia by his side more so. </p><p>He would introduce her to his followers as his soon to be consort letting them know who and what she was to him. She would be off-limits, and if anyone dared to touch what was his would feel his wrath. </p><p>He’d been watching her from the shadows for days and could tell she was distracted. Vinda told him that Mia had read the journals, too. He was interested to see if she would come to him on her own and share what she’d learned, or would she continue to work on her own? It was a small test of her loyalty to him. It was childish and selfish of him, he knew, but he needed to know. She didn’t know him well, yet. But she couldn’t deny the pull she surely felt towards him. Would she accept it, or would she continue to struggle against it? </p><p>It didn’t matter to him if she did fight it, she would be his, either way, the prophecy said as much. Though he didn’t feel like he needed any <em> healing</em>. She would join with him and the... <em> others</em>, making her that much more powerful, and he would be there to use that power. She would be a force of nature when they all bonded with her, an unstoppable force, one he was looking forward to utilizing against Dumbledore. </p><p>Stepping outside he tipped his head back and took a deep breath enjoying the scents of summer. He enjoyed the feel of the grass beneath his bare feet as he stepped forward once again, pleased that he was once again whole. He’d shed his glamour as he wanted to feel the sun on his flesh, not what was shielded by magic.</p><p>He smiled and if anyone was there to witness such a thing would have shuddered and tried to hide from his view. He was pleased with his plan to help Mia protect her <em>friend. </em> He knew about all of her affiliations, her affection for Harry. He would make it easier for her to keep him with Black, it was a simple matter for him to do so, and she wouldn’t realize it was him that had done it. </p><p>His red eyes opened as he continued to stroll along the back of the Manor. He heard a noise, it sounded like a lustful whine and looked to his right and saw Wormtail the disgusting rat pressed against the side of the estate. He was poking his head around the corner and Tom noticed his silver hand rubbing at his trousers… no, not his trousers, but his groin. The vermin was spying on someone or something and it was a pleasant enough sight that he felt the need to touch himself. </p><p>Tom shuddered and was glad that he would be sending Wormtail to the Ministry of Magic soon to confess to killing those muggles in 1981. It would exonerate Black and Mia would feel grateful towards his benevolence.    </p><p>He would be rid of the vile rat, and make Dumbledore’s life a little bit more complicated in one fell swoop, a win-win. Mia, of course, would eventually know the truth, but only when she confided in him first. </p><p>“What are you doing out here, Wormtal?” Tom hissed. </p><p>He rolled his eyes as Pettigrew let out a loud squeak and stumbled trying to right himself as he whipped around to face him. </p><p>Tom looked down at the annoying creature as Pettigrew stumbled over his words and threw himself on the ground, prostrating in front of him. “I...it was nothing, M-My Lord. T-The others are w-waiting for you.” </p><p>Tom kicked him in the side earning a grunt as he passed him, “Get inside and wait for my directives, you shouldn’t be out here.” </p><p>Pettigrew scurried away mumbling an apology as he left but Tom wasn’t listening. The anger he worked so hard to contain flared back at the scene in front of him. </p><p>Mia. </p><p>Mia was standing at the end of the pool with her head tipped back, the water shimmered off her body as she stood under the sun looking like a living Goddess that had fallen to Earth. Small orbs surrounded her body, he could feel her magic flooding the area, it hummed pleasantly against his own. She had a natural glow about her as she stood perfectly still, a small smile curling her full lips.  The tips of her curls floated on the top of the water like ink, her body arched in a provocative way giving anyone a delicious view of her body. </p><p>
  <em> ‘That’s what Pettigrew was staring at, the dirty rat!’ </em>
</p><p>Gritting his teeth he glided forward and noticed it hadn’t been just Wormtail who’d been spying. His Death Eaters were also gawking at what was his, not realizing he was near. Dolohov, Yaxley, McNair, Nott, Zambini and Parkinson stood huddled together talking quietly to each other not aware of their surroundings. </p><p>“I said I get first dibs,” Yaxley hissed in a low voice as Tom neared them. </p><p>Dolohov snorted and adjusted himself, “You saw how Rosier was with her. I don’t think he’ll leave her alone long enough for us to get to her.” </p><p>Yaxley shrugged, “I ain’t worried about it none. He can’t be everywhere all the time, it’s only a matter of waiting for the right opportunity to get that witch alone and show her what a real man is like. She was so close at the QWC, I can still remember the taste of her sweet flesh.” </p><p>Before anyone could say another word their conversation was abruptly cut short as a powerful blast of magic wrested their attention away from Hermione. “Leave,” Tom growled in a voice so deadly it made the hairs on the back of the men’s neck stand up. </p><p>Before Tom counted to five, the men were gone.</p><p>Lifting his wand he summoned the water that surrounded Mia’s tiny form and surrounded her. He watched her with burning crimson eyes as the waters bound her and she let out a startled scream as he guided the waters to stop in front of him. </p><p>He leaned his face closer to her, he could feel her warm breath ghost against his face as they looked at each other. Her face was one of surprise, his murderous fury. He briefly wished he was wearing his glamour, this was not the way he wanted to introduce her to his natural form. </p><p>Surprise turned to fear as he leaned his cheek against hers rubbing against her smooth, silky skin. The water holding her tight kept her right where he wanted her while he spoke in a low rumble, “What do you think you’re doing, my Mia?”</p><p>Hermione could do nothing except stare at the being before her and knew she was looking at the true face of Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Dark Lord, Voldemort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that Dolohov was supposed to be in Azkaban when this chapter took place, but this is an AU so things will be shaken up a bit. There is a reason I needed him to be here. </p><p>~SB</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>July 1995</h1><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain’t worried about it none. He can’t be everywhere all the time, it’s only a matter of waiting for the right opportunity to get that witch alone and show her what a real man is like. She was so close at the QWC, I can still remember the taste of her sweet flesh...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom could still hear Yaxley’s words ringing in his ear as he sat behind his desk. His meeting with his inner circle was short for he was in no mood; he didn’t want to kill Corban Yaxley...yet. He needed to know exactly what happened to Mia at the QWC and he was sure that Severus held the answers by the way the man glared whenever Yaxley was near. Why didn’t he know about this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d heard about the attack at the QWC and at the time had praised his minions for causing such chaos. What he hadn’t known was that his Mia had been attacked and violated. It didn’t matter that at the time of the attack he’d no idea who Hermione was and her significance. What mattered was that his witch had been set upon by one of his toadies. And that same toadie still seemed to think he could have her. He’d be sure to disabuse Yaxley of that notion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and began to pace back and forth, waiting for Severus and Lucius to return to him after showing their </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests</span>
  </em>
  <span> out and then get the answers he needed. He would speak to Vinda about adjusting the wards yet again to not allow anyone within the manor except those he trusted implicitly, and that list was extremely short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched thinking about Mia, he remembered how she reacted to him pulling her from the pool. He thought he had the upper hand, and yet the girl had again surprised him. She’d broken free from her watery prison after her shock wore off and glared up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing? What do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing?”Hermione hissed, the fire within her soul heating up her flesh causing what water remained to steam and evaporate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pulled him up short. He wasn’t used to anyone using such a tone with him. He said jump, and his minions would ask how high, never did they question him about his reasons. If anyone ever tried to question him, he would be consumed with anger and lash out, teaching them a lesson to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> doubt him. He would never tell anyone least of all her that her disobedience and defiance turned him on like nothing in recent memory. He never realized how thrilling it would be to have someone stand up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d leaned closer to her, invading her personal space. “I believe I asked you first,” he teased her. He loved seeing the spark in her eyes when she looked up at him, especially when she was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t need to answer your questions especially when you’re acting so…so…arrogant. I’ll tell you again since you didn’t understand the first time. You’re not my husband, my lover, nor my keeper, if I wish to go swimming I will damn well do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood before him with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. Her chest was heaving, his eyes were drawn to her breasts, the sun glistening off them making them even more tempting. His lust for her skyrocketed. Did she not understand how tempting she was? She was showing far too much skin for his liking in a public setting. And the notion of him not being her lover? He’d be sure to remind her it was only a matter of time before she surrendered to him. But first he would need to chastise her for flaunting her body and inciting men’s lusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this…” he paused, running a finger around the silver buckle between her breasts, “What all young witches wear when swimming, nowadays?” he pressed her against the natural stone outcropping of rocks and leaned his body against hers. He noticed that her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Not in lust, no, no, this look was of fear. It was then he remembered Yaxley’s words and that he wasn’t wearing his glamour, and stepped back from her. He wanted her to come to him willingly, but he may have to rethink his strategy. She seemed alright with him when he was not standing before her as a monster, but as a man. He’d been able to hold her hand and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. She would willingly spend time with him as he strolled through the gardens with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the reason why. It was because he wasn’t forceful with her and didn't demand her submission. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his anger knowing it was not directed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the fear she had of him. He wouldn’t hurt her, for some reason the whole idea of harming her intentionally was abhorrent to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned when she snatched a towel and wrapped it around herself and took off towards the estate as if the hounds of hell were nipping on her heels. He could feel her magic, it was agitated and crackled around her. He decided to let her go and follow behind her at a distance to make sure she made her way to the family wing without interruptions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His musings were cut short when the door swung open and Severus and Lucius stepped through. The door swung shut quietly and they approached him. He stopped pacing and stood, his hands tucked behind his back, “Severus, I believe I asked you to tell me everything there was to know about Mia, did I not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, he saw Severus stiffen and looked over at Lucius, “You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then imagine my surprise at hearing that Mia was attacked at the QWC when I tasked my followers to let everyone know I was returning. Not only that, I remember specifically telling them </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to harm anyone, just to scare them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a harsh breath, “I know I should have told you, My Lord, but it wasn’t my story to tell. It is hers,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort whirled around and pinned Severus with a harsh look, “Everything to do with her is my business!” he snarled, “She is to be mine; I need to know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised by the pained expression on Severus’ face, it looked haunted. But it was Lucius’ expression of surprise that caught him off guard. At least Severus had honoured her by not telling everyone what had happened and that banked his ire…barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving them towards the chairs in front of the desk he returned to his previous seat, “Sit, and you will tell me everything, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time, Severus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men sat in the chairs as indicated and silence fell. Severus looked up and met the red eyes of his dark master, before beginning to speak. “Lucius heard what happened to Hermione, but not the extent of her injuries,” Severus started in a quiet voice, “I was doing a sweep of the aftermath to make sure your orders were followed. When I happened to see a group of cloaked followers gathered in one spot. I knew it was only a matter of time before the Aurors would arrive, so I went to investigate. That was when I saw Corban Yaxley holding someone down. I didn’t know it was him, he was still cloaked and wearing his mask, then I heard him speak, and I noticed who he’d captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom gripped the edge of his chair as Severus filled him in. He could understand intellectually why Severus felt honour bound not to say anything about that event, but if he had, it was likely that Yaxley would’ve already been dealt with and be burning in Tartarus. He would have taken great pleasure in making his death slow and painful. He had plenty of Death Eaters and the loss of Yaxley wouldn’t hinder his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius and Severus sat in silence as Tom leaned back in his chair, his hand absently stroking Nagini as he thought about his next move. The Revel would be soon, and he would mark several new followers and prove their loyalty to him; he would give them a task to complete. Yaxley would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> task for one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagini, go and check on Mia,” he said looking down at his familiar, “Stay near her until I come for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini slithered away and looked back at him only for a moment before the door opened with a flick of his hand. He stood and motioned for the other two to follow him, “Come, we’re having a change of venue. I don’t want anyone near Mia until everyone knows that she belongs to me and what she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Life Elemental was to be protected at all costs. Woe be to anyone who went against them. The heavens would rain down upon anyone that tried to do ill against the embodiment of Life. It was a fool’s errand to think that anyone could harm her… once she was at full power. However, she was still new to her powers. And until she bonded with her four chosen elements properly, she was at risk and he wouldn’t take that chance.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on a stone dais</span>
  <span>, Tom looked out at the masses that gathered in front of him. He’d sent out the call for his followers to meet with him, the followers who hadn’t made an appearance at the graveyard, he would hear their reasons and decide the appropriate punishment. But that was for later, the main focus of this meeting would be to introduce Hermione.  Anticipation thrummed through him as he waited for Mia to arrive. He looked forward to seeing the look of awe on his minion's faces, seeing he was about to take a queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The field in which the meeting was to take place was at the very edge of the Rosier Estate, the Ley Lines hummed pleasantly as he walked barefooted, the feel of the earth beneath his feet made him feel connected to Mia. It felt as if she was surrounding him even though she wasn’t yet there next to him. Her magic flooded the estate, he could feel it, touch it, taste it in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d specifically designed her gown for tonight and had Narcissa commission it from a clothier in Paris. He was looking forward to seeing Mia walk towards him, a living Goddess blessing everyone with her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gown was elegant in its simplicity.  It was made of luxurious ombre silk in olive green silk that gently faded to sage green toward the centre of the gown. It had a darker green sash that would rest gently on Mia’s hips and cinched in the centre by a silver and diamond snake brooch. The skirt of the gown fell in soft folds to her feet. The sweetheart neckline would leave Mia’s beautiful shoulders and upper chest bare, better to display his mark once it was bestowed. He was especially pleased with the separate ombre silk chiffon cape. It was attached to a lace beaded collar that would emphasize Mia’s swan-like neck and then fell in elegant folds over her arms and back. The cape would clasp at her neck with another silver and gem-encrusted snake clasp. He just knew that Mia would look like Titania the Fairy Queen from Midsummer Night’s Dream, and he would be her Oberon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tom continued to watch as his followers milled around waiting for the revel to begin, he scanned the crowd. He’d spotted both Yaxley and Dolohov speaking off to the side earlier, but now only seeing Dolohov standing there he felt the slightest bit of unease. He was quick to shake it off, Yaxley’s days were numbered. He was still contemplating how to actually deal with the unctuous fool, the bloodier the better in his mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d originally thought to have this revel at the Rosier estate, but that changed once he heard Yaxley’s lascivious words earlier, he didn’t know who else had their covetous eyes on what was his. He didn’t want to take any chances of his followers coming across Mia if she were vulnerable. She was powerful, yes, he could feel her magic brush against his own and was in awe and aroused by it. But she was also tiny. She could easily be overpowered just like she’d been at the QWC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus told him that he’d used Legilimency on her to soften the edges of her experience, so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed with the depths of her fear as she tried to heal and move on. He knew it was a short-term solution, that she would have to face her demons sooner rather than later to properly heal. He planned on helping her do just that. He’d felt her fear spike when he leaned closer to her just that afternoon and he never wanted to have her look upon him with fear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t one to show emotion, other than rage or hatred. He knew he looked monstrous, and honestly, he believed for a time that he was, but after reading the journals he thought more about what he truly was. Was his soul really in such tatters that he couldn’t possibly feel anything but the most destructive of emotions? Would it be possible to heal the damage he willingly inflicted upon himself in his quest for conquest and power? Was Mia the key to his redemption? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He knew that he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> towards Mia and not just lust either. Protective urges reared their ugly head whenever he thought about anything or anyone harming her. She was made for him as he was made for her. He would work on expressing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly to her and try not to demand and dominate her into submission. He…he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> her just as she was. It wasn’t an all-consuming love, no, but he did feel pleasant when in her company. The warmth that settled around him when he was touching her was refreshing. He didn’t feel alone, or cold any longer and he would do everything in his power to keep that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She will touch the one who has not known love with love and have love returned.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d scoffed when he initially heard that. He knew it was referring to him, the mere idea of loving anyone or anything was laughable. Mia made that not only easy but possible. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him slowly… When they weren’t butting heads and even then, she was challenging him to change his way of thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stripping him bare and he didn’t have it in him to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the last of his followers trickled into the field he stepped forward and raised his arms, gaining their attention. Whispers died down as they all turned to him as one to hear him. At that moment he felt all powerful, his magic threading out over everyone showing his dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I was able to look upon you,” he stated as he lowered his arms. “Some of you never lost faith that I would return, but some of you,” his eyes narrowed, “lacked faith in my ability to cheat death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for a moment looking down at Severus and Lucius who stood at the base of the stone dais looking out. Severus was his most loyal and stayed exactly where he needed him to be while he was away, at Hogwarts. Lucius had already been punished for his lack of faith, the only reason he still retained his place in the inner circle was due to his connection to Mia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, he paced slowly back and forth, he began by reiterating their original goals. However, things have changed, their focus was no longer on the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. No, the focus would be wholly on one Albus Dumbledore, and demolishing his powerbase, before taking over the Wizarding World. He would make Albus’ life exceeding difficult for him, dragging out his torture until he begged Tom to end him. Tom wouldn’t do that until Albus paid for all his crimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we were led to believe that there was a prophecy, that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> was to be marked as my equal,” his lips twitched at the roaring laughter, “yes, it’s hard to believe that a child hardly out of nappies can come close to my power. What if I told you that the prophecy was a lie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recently learned from a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>reliable</span>
  </em>
  <span> source that it was all a farce, a game which Dumbledore orchestrated. What his ultimate goal was, only a select few know and will be revealed in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until the crowd stopped their hissing and angry shouts before he resumed, “We will get our vengeance on Dumbledore by removing all the power he’s gained. We’ll release our brethren from Azkaban and take over the Ministry and with that, the Wizarding World!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped towards the edge of the dais spreading his arms wide, “Now come forth and swear your fealty to me once again and in doing you’ll be part of the new world order!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom waited patiently as each of his followers, those who weren’t in his inner circle, lined up and came to him. He felt a rush of power as each of them kneeled in front of him before he permitted them to rise, kiss the hem of his robe and scuttle away before the next follower would do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the last had kneeled and paid him respect he looked up and saw Vinda standing on the edge of the crowd. He waved away everyone that gathered around him and waved Vinda forward. A hush filled the field and his heart rate increased, anticipation curling in his gut. The warm feeling of Mia’s magic teased his senses and flitted around him. His eyes constantly jumping from Vinda to the edge of the field, expecting Mia to appear at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord,” Vinda bowed her head as she stepped in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda raised her head and her lip twitched, “I thought it best that you escort her, I left her just inside the corps of trees with Narcissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes followed where she pointed, seeing only darkness, not even the light of the bonfires nor moon reached those shadows. Before he was aware he was moving at a fast clip towards the trees. Severus, Draco, and Theo followed him as if an invisible force was tugging them along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of Mia’s magic suddenly turned cold and he felt fear blossom. Before he knew it he was running, running to find Mia, for she was his life and without her, he was nothing.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Warning- Yaxley attempts to defile Hermione and pays for it</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grasped Narcissa’s hand tightly as soon as her grandmother left them in the deep shadows of the trees. Her eyes looked at the crowd. These people were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> followers. How could she even think they would accept her? Did she even want them to accept her? She was so confused. Her eyes scanned the crowd and there in the centre of the field on a high stone dais, she saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was standing above everyone as they approached him. She took a moment to study him and was slightly taken aback that she didn’t find herself repulsed by his </span>
  <em>
    <span>otherness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, he’d frightened her this afternoon when he’d loomed over her. Her near attack in the corridor outside of the library being in the forefront of her mind at the time. But now? No, she wasn’t frightened. If anything, she felt protective of him. It wasn’t his fault that he’d been manipulated into tearing apart his soul and as a consequence, it’d decimated his body. No, that fault was laid at Dumbledore’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know love; he’d been raised in an orphanage. She also knew that Dumbledore sent him back there every year without the protection of his wand. When Tom was a child war raged around him, bombs dropped, the stench of ammunition and death filled the air. She felt her heart ache for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So involved with her thoughts Hermione didn’t see the attack until it was too late. Stars skated across her vision as she felt Narcissa pitch sideways to the ground which caused her to tumble to the ground with her, as their hands were still tightly clasped. Her head hitting the tree they’d been standing next to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dazed she rolled over to her side and propped up on her elbow looking over at Narcissa who lay in a heap on the ground. She crawled towards her feeling the warm trickle of blood from the side of her own face and felt the sting from the bark that had scraped her face. She’d worry about that later, right now, Narcissa needed help. She tried to scream Narcissa’s name, but nothing came out. She grasped at her throat as panic tried to overwhelm her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had silenced her; she felt slimy magic wash over her and she tried to fumble for her wand, she’d pocketed it in the folds of her dress using a sticking charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathless scream left her lips as a hand grabbed her throat and yanked her head back by her hair at the same time. A cloaked figure hovered over her as she struggled against their hold, her hands came up and grasped at the hand that was squeezing, her breath slowly being cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, little witch bitch. Didn’t think I would come for you, did you? Looks like you were wrong. I can’t wait to have another taste of your flesh. Now you be quiet and I won’t hurt you… Much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foul breath washed over her face as she gasped for air. She knew that voice, she would never forget it. Her vision clouded as his hand continued to tighten around her throat. She tried to pry his fingers away, but he was too strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaxley let out a dark chuckle as he kneeled down next to her. He loved to see them struggle. His eyes sparked with lust as her struggles forced the top of her bodice lower and lower. Her young fleshy mounds were almost bare to his gaze. He wasn’t worried about discovery, he knew the Dark Lord liked to hear himself talk. And really, it wasn’t like this little bitch was all that important right? It was a shame that she was most likely no longer a virgin, he would’ve loved to have opened the way for his Lord.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s vision continued to cloud and she knew she was on the cusp of passing out. This time…this time she wouldn’t lay there and be a victim, she had to break free somehow. Her anger and fear spiked as he suddenly stood and pulled her up by her neck, her feet leaving the ground. His arm then snaked around her middle and he brought her back against his front. His other hand remained locked on her neck as he began to drag her deeper into the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tsked her as he dragged her further away deeper into the woods. He stopped. She didn’t know where they were, she couldn’t see the edge of the field any longer. He then spun her around and slammed her back against a tree, her head bouncing off it and what little breath she had left with a whoosh. The pain radiated through her body and she gasped desperately, trying to regain her breath. It wouldn’t stop her from trying to free herself, however. She just had to think strategically, maybe she could distract him long enough to get away? She didn’t know exactly what she would do, she just had to have faith that something would come to her before it was too late. Her attention was wrested away when she heard her captor speak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, little girl. You’ve kept me waiting long enough as it is, you’re going to be a good little whore and hold still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bark of the tree dug painfully into her back as he shoved her against the tree, grasped her wrists and hissed out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incarcerous”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, causing ropes to appear and tie her hands above her head around a low branch. His hood had fallen in the trek through the woods, his slicked-back blonde hair was mussed and he had a maniacal look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, isn’t this a pretty picture? Now, I can take my time and taste you at my leisure. You do realize that you’ll never have the Dark Lord’s heart, right? He doesn’t have one to give. He’ll use you and then throw away to whoever asks for you. I bet he’s already used you, hasn’t he? Did he spread…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let his voice drone on, her mind racing. With her hands bound above her, she couldn’t reach her wand. She needed to find a way to free herself and incapacitate the degenerate swine before her. She refused to be a victim again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears buzzed as magic crackled around them. She was so focused on the feeling of her magic she didn’t feel him grasp her throat again. her eyes shut until he began to squeeze her throat, yelling at her to pay attention to him. Her eyes snapped open and magic blazed out of them. His hand seized and he couldn’t withdraw it from her flesh. It was almost as if they had fused together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione used his hand on her throat to push her magic into him. She thought of raging fire to scorch and blacken his flesh, she thought of lightning to dance along his nerve endings and neurological pathways. She thought of water filling up his lungs and drowning him. She thought of vines with inch-long thorns digging into his flesh, securing him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaxley’s eyes widened and let out a scream as he tried to release her. She could see the bright reflection in his eyes as her magic came forth searing his skin. She felt the bone crack as she continued to pour her magic out. She knew he’d never stop coming after her and the only way to make him stop was to end him, to destroy him utterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” he roared, the whites of his eyes showing as he panicked. He couldn’t remove his hand from her throat. For all the power she was pushing into his body, somehow she’d overlooked his other hand. And when he couldn’t let go of her, he cocked his hand back and punched her twice. Both were glancing blows as he'd used his non-dominant hand, but it was enough to distract her momentarily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled, “Release me! Now! Or I’ll kill you where you stand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gritted her teeth and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No! I’m not your victim any longer, today I take back my power and if that means I have to kill you, I will.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shut her eyes once again and called the ley lines to her. They answered her call. She visualized what she wanted them to do. Her eyes remained shut until she heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shing, shing</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound and Yaxley’s grip on her throat relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong breeze brushed against her face lifting her hair. She opened her eyes and watched in morbid fascination as his eyes dulled, a snarl still on his lips as his head fell forward… And then off his shoulders falling to the ground with a dull thud, blood sprayed over her face. Distantly she thought that the leys must have cauterized part of the wound at his neck as there wasn’t as much blood as her anatomy books indicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his death, the spell holding her hands bound to the tree released and she was pulled to the ground as Yaxley pitched forward taking her with him. She let out a wheezing breath and kicked at the body that pinned her down. His weight suddenly disappeared, and she saw Tom kneeling next to her before gathering her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Mia, it’s okay, you’re safe; he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped struggling and clutched the fabric of his robe trying to get her breath and fight her fear, a sob working its way out of her restricted chest. Her vision blackened on the edges and she grabbed at her throat, she could still feel his hand as he choked her. She knew the danger had passed. However, the residual panic still gripped her soul, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t get air! She needed air!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic still hung heavy in the air and she saw small orbs of light surrounding her. She didn’t know what they were and wanted to be as far away as she could get from them. They hovered around her, she could hear buzzing in her ears, but couldn’t make out what was being said. One orb came close to her, flinching, she swatted at it and it backed away. It was a sound, almost like a whine and turned from a bright white to a sad blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear, panic, and hate began to overwhelm her mind and she clutched at her throat, gasping and crying. She felt suffocated and shoved at the hands that held her, her fingers scrambling against Tom’s robes as he tried to soothe her. She couldn’t hear anything except buzzing, Fog rose up and pulled at her. Her struggles became weaker and weaker until she couldn’t fight anymore, oblivion was quick to suck her under.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom felt panic build in his gut the closer they got to the trees, he hadn’t</span>
  <span> noticed Lucius with them until he heard him cry out Narcissa’s name. He looked around and didn’t see Mia anywhere only seeing Narcissa laying on the ground, unconscious. He felt Mia’s magic as if it were a beacon calling to him to find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Draco, find her, I’ll look after your mother,” Lucius said as he pulled Narcissa in his lap casting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rennervate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Find Miss Grindelwald!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small orbs suddenly appeared flashing from bright white to shades of blue and purple. They danced around the four of them coaxing them forward lighting the way. Tom leading the charge, followed the lights knowing instinctively they wouldn’t lead him wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time had no meaning as they ran through the forest trying to find Mia. It seemed that more and more lights appeared when they were going in the right direction and dwindled if they took a wrong turn. They came upon a clearing and stopped short when they saw the back of Yaxley standing in front of a tree. They couldn’t see Hermione fully, but saw hands bound to a tree limb and assumed that was her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright light exploded in front of Yaxley and Tom had to squint his eyes to see. He felt magic crackle in the air, swirling around them. This magic was different from before. It wasn’t the warm feeling he felt when near her, this was her magic in a raw offensive form. It was flashed hot, then cold, and he knew it was single-mindedly seeking vengeance. He blinked against the light as he heard Yaxley’s pained scream and threats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even see to raise his wand or move, Theo slashed his wand through the air, a burst of air rushed forward and Yaxley stiffened and his head fell from his body. Severus then raised his wand, large vines shot out wrapping around Yaxley and tossed him to the side and finally revealed Hermione. Whatever spell that held her captive was released and she went down with Yaxley’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had Mia in his arms before his next breath. He needed to feel her in his arms to make sure she was okay and in one piece. He pulled her closer, whispering reassurances not only for her benefit but for his own now that she was with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struggled against him and he had to hold her hands down by her side to prevent injury to himself or her. He settled her in his lap, his eyes desperately scanning over her face checking for injuries. He couldn’t tell if the blood covering her was from her or Yaxley. He turned his head to look at the others to call them to him and watched as they started to destroy any evidence that Yaxley had even been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was pointing his wand down at Yaxley and flames shot out from it, his eyes alight with determination and rage as he snarled his incantation. He saw Yaxley’s wrist, the charred skin, the sinew, and bone. Draco felt pride that Hermione had at least damaged him before they arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus knelt next to the pair and ran his wand over Hermione, his face blank, but in the depths of his eyes, rage burned at the idea she’d been harmed. After checking her over to his satisfaction, at least what he could see, he stood to his full height. Looking down at the pair, “We need to get her back to the estate and heal her properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and saw one of the light orbs nudge at the decapitated head lying nearby, a small grin curling his lips as his dragonhide boot nudged the head. Turning his foot to the side he </span>
  <em>
    <span>punted</span>
  </em>
  <span> the head towards the controlled fire that was consuming the rest of the vile man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sent a gust of wind to bump the head next to Yaxley’s chest. He didn’t have one regret that he just killed this man. When he saw Hermione something in him snapped. He didn’t even think about his actions before he lifted his wand and struck the man down. He looked over at the Dark Lord wondering if he’d be punished for his actions, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He’d walk through hell and back for her. She was his to protect and nothing would prevent him from doing his duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orbs that had led them to Mia danced and swirled around the fire, some of them entering Yaxley leaving scorch marks as they left. The bioluminescent orbs pulsed from white to red to blue and purple as more appeared and swarmed the body. The fire flared as they gathered around the edges before they became one and swallowed Yaxley, fire and all leaving nothing behind but the smouldering ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d gotten their vengeance as well erasing any traces that Yaxley even existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each looked at each other for a moment before Tom stood, adjusting Mia in his hold carrying her bridal style, “Severus, advise Lucius that he’s to stay and send the others home, when finished you, Draco and Theo will join me in her chambers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus gave the Dark Lord a nod before he Apparated away with Mia, not even a whisper of sound was heard as he left.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness when she heard a voice calling to her, “Hello, my child. It’s time for you to wake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head, she saw Pythia. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she sat up, “Pythia,” she breathed. She tried to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was standing next to Narcissa waiting for To- Lord Voldemort to escort her to the revel. She looked around and she wasn’t lying in her bed in the manor. She was lying on a Grecian divan, a multitude of pillows and cushions surrounding her. Gossamer drapes blew in the breeze and she could see marble columns surrounding an enclosed garden.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering her a hand, Pythia pulled Hermione to her feet and wrapped an arm around her, “Come, walk with me,” Pythia led Hermione out into the garden and through a sheltered walkway. “I’ve noticed you seem a bit lost and I’ve come to help guide you, child. I can still feel your resistance and fear. You have finally met the ones that will join with you, and yet you still question it, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to gain the answers she needed she voiced her fear, “I don’t know if I can do this, Pythia. My choices have been taken away and everything is happening too fast for me to keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears stung her eyes as Hermione tried to regain control of her emotions. She was tired of not knowing if she was doing the correct thing. She had so much to accomplish and she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly she was supposed to be doing. Was her soul purpose to heal Tom and guide him away from war and hatred, or was she the key to defeating Dumbledore? Was she both? She felt like she was adrift in a sea of uncertainty with no idea which direction land lay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your questions, and the simple answer is yes. You and your four were made for each other, you are the missing piece in them and they are the missing pieces in you, however, we can discuss that further in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia guided her to a large stone and pulled her with her as she settled onto it. Hermione looked up and recognised where she was. She sighed and out on Delphi enjoying the stillness of the air, the brightness of the stars as they shone down on them. Life had been frantic for her for some time and she just wanted to sit and enjoy the silence with no expectations on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head on Pythia’s shoulder and closed her eyes relaxing her body feeling completely comfortable in her presence. One would think that being with the Oracle you would feel on edge, but there was something about Pythia that put her at ease. She felt as if she was wrapped in a warm comforter on a cold winter’s night snuggled in a comfortable chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have several things to do to complete your task, and I believe you know what you must do, the evil you must end,” Pythia’s voice was soft and melodic as she spoke. “I know you question your choices being taken away, sadly, that is the burden the embodiment of Life has to bear. It is up to us to make and maintain balance in the world once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her eyes and sat up looking over at Pythia, “You’re a Life Elemental, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my child. My blood flows through you, and I’ve waited many years to meet you. Everyone who has this gift is from the same bloodline, that of Hera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Goddess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia smiled down at her with an indulgent smile, “Yes, the very one. Because of the burden that we must bear, we have some of her gifts to help us. We have her beauty of course, but her longevity as well. The Olde Magick that protects us. We can’t be killed if magic flows around and through us. Salazar had the hardest time believing that when I first told him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… What? Salazar? Salazar Slytherin? Did you know the founders? Of Hogwarts?” Hermione exclaimed, gobsmacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia’s eyes shone impishly and she nodded. “They were and remain my elemental four. I was the one to guide the ley lines to connect Hogwarts to them. They tried to talk me into being the figurehead of a fifth house, but I refused. That, however, is a story for another day. Our purpose today is to help ease your mind and set you on the right path.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia stood with Hermione still tucked against her and started to walk, “I’m sure you’ve heard the stories of elementals, that they are made of three parts, an elemental body, a sidereal spirit, and an immortal divine soul. However, elementals lack the last part, the immortal soul... Unless they bond with a Life elemental, only then will they gain their rightful immortal soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paracelsus, yes?” Hermione stated. Her mother had told her the same story when she was younger and thought it just another myth, just like Hera. Now, she was beginning to realize that there was truth in myths and legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the very one. He was correct that a simple elemental would not have the immortal soul until he was bound with Life.” Pythia waved her hand in the air, “We’re getting off track, again. You need to know that you’re correct in the assumption about your task. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found the clues you needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore,” Hermione frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the reason you’re tasked with changing the way events would have unfolded if left uninterrupted is because no one should be the master of death. The world he would create will be one of chaos beyond anything imaginable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Hermione whispered, “the master of death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia giggled and squeezed her tighter, “Yes… And no. Life and Death are two sides of the same coin. Life would be meaningless without Death and Death would be non-existent without Life. You’ll in time learn that you can switch between the two. I suspect that you may have already made that connection, even if it was subconsciously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blanched and stopped walking and stared up at Pythia, “M-me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why of course, I just told you as long as magic is near, you cannot be killed, the same goes for those you find worthy,” she tugged Hermione forward and they appeared in front of a darkened archway. Pythia kept her stride even and stepped through. “However, with your recent trauma, you’ve shunned the magic as it tries to heal you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked as she looked around. She was in her bedroom in the Rosier manor. On the bed, Severus, Theo, Draco, and Tom lay, but there was someone else there, someone she didn’t quite recognize but looked familiar to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward slowly with Pythia and stopped at the end of the bed, a gasp leaving her lips, “That’s me,” she whispered. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She furrowed her brows and tried to remember what happened that caused her to be in such a state but couldn’t recall anything. She looked up at Pythia who was looking down at the other Hermione as she lay on the bed. Her face was swollen and bruised, her neck had finger-like imprints around it, like someone had tried to strangle her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember because </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tom took your memories of the events in a bid to your mind. You were attacked and all four of them came to your aide, however you’d been severely beaten. The trauma from the attack damaged your mind and you pushed away magic retreating into your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attacked?” Hermione chewed her lip and tried to remember but there was a fuzzy hole where that memory should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia came about around the bed, cupped her cheek and turned her head to meet her gaze, “Do not fret so, what he did was out of kindness. He wanted you to heal and when you refused to wake up, he entered your mind to find you and hopefully coax you out. He found the memories there, an angry mass playing on repeat. He removed them for you in the hope your mind would heal and you would come back to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked back at the men and shook her head slowly, “He did that... For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia gave a light laugh, “Yes, my child. These men, they are the ones that have been made for you, to love you, to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom could never love anyone, he’s…his soul...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. His soul,” Pythia nodded knowingly. “His soul is damaged, but not beyond repair. You already know that he was made with love, that he was wanted. He knows this. He has read the same journal entries you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gripped the end of the bed and held onto her chest as she recalled all those entries Dumbledore had written about Tom. She’d no idea he had access to them. Not only did Dumbledore manipulate and ruin Tom’s life from birth, but he’d done the same to so many other lives with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>games.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom Riddle has had a hard life despite the uncaring and monstrous facade he shows. He’s afraid to show love, to care. He’s never known what love feels like but he’s starting to open up to it, with you. You make him realize there is something better in life. You can and </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> heal him in time, my child. You’ve already started the process, in time you’ll heal him and he’ll be whole once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each of these men has had a hard life, Theo lost his mother and his father doesn’t truly care for his son, just cares he has an heir. He’s a cruel man that raised him with fear. Draco while his parents do love him, the expectations they put on him are great. His fear is not meeting his father’s expectations. He has few friends that he truly trusts, the rest he knows are only there for his connections, all he wants is to be accepted for who he is, not what he has or what he can grant to others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Severus hasn’t shared with you about his upbringing, but he had a horrible childhood. His mother was a witch, yes, but his father wasn’t. His father was often drunk and beat him severely, same with his mother. He felt helpless because he couldn’t protect her. When he got older, he had someone that he did love, but she betrayed him by not forgiving him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s mum, Lily,” Hermione said in a soft voice looking at Severus. His face was smooth as his head rested next to hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. He looked relaxed, but she could see the weariness on his face, the shadows that darkened under his eyes. “She was just a child, and she didn’t mean it. It was…it hurts when you’re called…that name. He doesn’t blame her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he doesn’t. He’s let go of the love and has turned his affections towards you. He knows that if Lily were alive today that she would be happy for him, that he has you now and that he is protecting her son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled just a little and her eyes moved over to Draco and Theo. They looked much taller, and their hair even mussed up in sleep, seemed longer. She moved around the bed and peered down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?” Hermione asked in a high-pitched voice. “How long have I been asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia laughed, an actual tinkling laugh as she looked at Hermione, “Rest easy, my child, they had their Rite and came into their powers. You’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> for two weeks now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks?” Hermione said in a faint voice. She looked over at herself and saw the bruising and the swelling and it still looked fresh, not two weeks old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have shunned the magic that swirls around you child, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Ley Lines that are connected to your magic have been trying to heal you, but you have pushed them away every time. You are Life, Hermione. You’re connected to everything that is around you, but you have cast that away in your fear. Your men have tried healing you with their magic, and with potions, but you are now suspended in time until you accept your magic and the ley’s back into your psyche, only then will you heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s throat felt tight as she looked back at Pythia, “How…how can I fix this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia came to her and grasped her hands, “You need to open yourself up and let the magic heal you, embrace it, it will never harm you. You also need to accept your element's claims in your heart, you have already told them you accept them, and yet you keep them all at arm's length.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I accepted their claim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia’s lip twitched, “Haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could swear she felt the heat in her cheeks as she looked away, “Those were just dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreams? Are you sure they were dreams? Did you not wake with tangible proof that you had been with them when you awoke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hermione breathed and felt faint. She was mortified that she’d done those things and they were aware of her deviant behaviour. “They were just dreams,” she said again in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my child. They answered your call and you accepted their claim, now it’s time to accept that in your heart. You still have time to properly bond with them, but at least with you accepting it in your heart, your magic will thread with theirs and will help you grow. You’ll need their strength for what’s to come, my child. I wish there were a way to save you from the pain you must endure, but you must endure it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia’s eyes softened slightly and pulled her into her arms, “That I cannot tell you, but you must be strong, and you’ll be victorious. I’ll be watching over you but remember you need to depend on your element’s for strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pythia held her for a moment before she whispered in Hermione’s ear in a language she didn’t understand. She tightened her grip on her afraid she would feel pain as she did last time, but she felt warmth flood her body and then she felt like she was floating, floating into darkness once again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the link to Hermione's dress</p><p>https://www.etsy.com/listing/661422380/elven-bridal-gown-cape?ref=shop_home_active_7&amp;crt=1&amp;epik=dj0yJnU9RDZnUEVYRFNPUFN0eU5IUkgybE11WFBqOG56UDY1em8mcD0wJm49Rm54VGl6NXRRT3hPTXY3UlNqa0RYdyZ0PUFBQUFBRjhsZVhv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p><h1>Mid-July 1995</h1><p>
  <span>Tom entered Hermione’s chambers quietly. He needed to see her, speak to her before she left with Severus to go to an Order meeting. He'd been busy while Hermione had been unconscious and now all his work was starting to pay off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Daily Prophet ran an article on Dumbledore last week, questioning if he was still a good fit to be a voice for the wizarding world telling all and sundry the events of the Triwizard tournament leading up to the purported reemergence of Lord Voldemort. As a result, he’d been removed as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot due to the Ministry’s fear-induced refusal to believe that he, the Dark Lord was back, which was fine in Tom’s book; for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wormtail had also been taken care of. The obsequious little worm was brought into custody just three days ago, on suspicion of the murder of twelve muggles in 1981. It was unfortunate that Wormtail was never one to hold his drink. He'd been seen pissed at the Three Broomsticks bragging to anyone who’d listen about killing the muggles and framing his one-time best mate, Sirius for not only those murders but his as well. It was amazing what a little alcohol and a compulsion curse could do. Now Black was a free man, exonerated and all holdings restored. It all fell neatly in line with Dumbledore’s removal from the Wizengamot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the sitting room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch in front of a crackling fire, wrapped tightly up in a mountain of blankets so that only the top of her head was visible. Her magical core was still depleted, causing the need for the extra layers even in the middle of summer. His lip twitched as he moved towards her, happy to see that she was up and no longer comatose. She was still healing from her ordeal and only been awake for two days. Most of the swelling had gone down, but the bruises were still prominent. Her voice was soft and raspy due to the trauma of her throat, but at least she was awake and with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the estate after the incident as it was now being called, he and Severus quickly took her to her room, undressed her and placed her in the large tub to wash the blood away so they could better assess her injuries. Although it was the first time seeing her naked flesh and touching her in the waking world, the last thing on his mind at the time was sex. His thoughts were consumed with healing her, making her whole once again; he never once felt a spike of arousal while bathing and dressing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also the first time he'd seen her back. Specifically, the infinity ankh that seemed to shimmer with power. He hadn’t noticed it earlier that day as her long curls had been covering it. He was glad that it was not on display for others to see; it was proof that she was indeed a Life elemental. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then remembered when he felt her move for the first time in two long weeks, and it had jolted him awake. She'd been so quiet when she opened her eyes for the first time. She blinked her eyes open and turned her head to look at him and smiled. The look in her eyes had taken his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hovered over her when she opened her eyes, elation and concern washing over him as he looked down upon her. Even with her bruising and swelling, she was still beautiful to him. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and never let her go again. These feelings scared him deep down, not that he would ever admit to such fear. However, right beside that fear was overwhelming relief, she hadn’t left him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long they’d stared at each other but when she opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to ask questions, nothing came out but a high-pitched rasp. She’d grimaced, and he reached across her to give her some water. The action woke Severus, Draco and Theo. Severus moved to assist him in propping Mia up on a mound of pillows. Draco and Theo hovered at the foot of the bed; he could remember the tension on both their faces until she smiled slightly at them, they deflated, relieved that she was awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d looked at him, and he could see the questions in her eyes, she wanted to know what happened and he was debating whether or not to answer them. He felt some annoyance when Severus seeing the same questions began to tell her what happened. Her eyes had widened as he said how she lay still as death, only her breathing indicating otherwise, her magic barely a flicker. How the tiny orbs of ley energy had led them to her and continued to hover over her, but when they tried to touch her it was as if there was an invisible barrier keeping them at bay. How they’d worried she would remain unconscious forever. No matter what they tried, she hadn’t moved, not even a twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The potions they would magic into her system seemed to do no good, same with the bruise paste they applied. There was no outward sign of her healing. Severus detailed how he would sit and talk to her as he moved her limbs to keep her from stiffening up. After a week of trying everything, they simply laid with her, each reaching out to touch her trying to reach her magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her beautiful multi-hued eyes filled with tears, and Tom was quick to kiss them away. Now, he didn’t care one iota about appearances, she was safe and awake, and on the mend, he would make sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t regret removing those heinous memories from her mind. He'd entered her mind with the help of Severus, and together they tried to reach her, but again they’d been blocked. However, what they did find was truly horrendous. Neither one of them had known about the thwarted attack in the manor and Kai coming to her aid, though Tom had smirked at seeing Mia blast both Yaxley and Dolohov across the room with superheated air. He would have to remember to keep an eye on Dolohov in the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his time, he and Severus took turns extracting each memory of the assaults, smoothing the edges in her mind so as not to harm her. He could feel and taste the anger and despair within her soul. He knew he was treading on sacred ground; her mind was a wonder of ideas and thoughts; one he knew he was privileged to get a glimpse of the complexities of her formidable mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d chosen to keep the memories. They were locked away. They were hers, and if she happened to ask to see them, he would oblige. He hoped that would never happen, but he would grant her wish if that is what she needed. He was sure that without the memories she would heal and not be afraid of him…of them. He needed her and was tired of her keeping him at arm’s length. He needed her as much as he needed air to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts refocused on the present, “Mia,” he said in a soft voice, gaining her attention. He chuckled slightly when she poked her head out from the mass of blankets that surrounded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the low coffee table in front of her, Tom smiled at her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He internally cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course, she was feeling like complete shite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a pained smile and unfurled the blanket reaching out a hand to him, “I feel better now that you’re here,” her voice still slightly husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat, hearing her raspy words. She'd been more open and dare he say, affectionate with him since she opened her eyes. He made sure to wear his glamour while in her presence, and at first, he thought that she'd forgotten who he was, that she was confused, but she breathed his name when she saw him he knew she remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was different now, much quieter, and thoughtful. He didn’t mind that she was but was worried that she would lose that innate spark that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Only time will tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and grasped her hand, and she gave it a small tug. He moved with her tugging and sat on the couch before pulling her onto his lap bringing the blanket with him and tucked it around her, “Are you sure you’re well enough to go to the Order meeting tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scowled up at him, and he chuckled, “Even if I wasn’t, it needs to be done. Severus cannot continue to cover for me and will be by my side the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “You gave us such a fright, I don’t like the idea of you out of my sight for too long, it seems you have a penchant for finding trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder, “It usually finds me, it has since my first year at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his chin on top of her head and ever so gently rubbed her back mindful of the still-healing wounds, “I feel I should apologise in part for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small giggle and shook her head, “No, things are different now,” she was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “I don’t blame you for everything that’s happened although some of it was your doing. No, the blame lays mostly at the feet of Dumbledore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve read the journals, too, Tom. How you managed to get your hands on them, I don’t know, but I know you're aware of his duplicity. It’s something we need to talk about, at a later time. Just know that I’m aware of his games and I’ll be on my guard around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing the top of her head, he stood with her and walked towards her bedroom, “Where are we going?” she asked, gripping his robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is something I wish to give you if you are willing to accept it. It would make me feel better knowing that you wear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid her gently on the bed and laid down beside her. He propped himself up on his elbow and lifted his hand to trace her face hating to see all the bruising. If Yaxley were not dead, and he knew for a fact he was, he would kill him no matter what Mia had to say about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish to mark you,” he said in a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” Hermione shifted her head back, her eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and cupped her cheek gently, “No, not like that, a more…personal mark that would help me know you’re safe. If you were ever in trouble you would be able to call for me, and I would be able to…</span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” he gave her a serious look before he asked his next question, his heartbeat picking up. “You do accept my claim, do you not? You know that I was made for you just as you for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet for a moment before she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Yes, Tom. I accept your claim, I want to be with you, but I don’t want to completely bond yet. I want to get to know you better, and you don’t know me either. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut her words off and covered her lips with his own, happy to have verbal confirmation of his claim. The kiss started slow and gentle, but he soon felt the fire begin to build when their magic rose suddenly, and he felt it, all of it, her magic and his coming together. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him with wide eyes; a soft blue glow surrounded them. It swirled and brightened before it sunk into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back, he pressed his lips softly against her forehead and shivered. He felt his claim wash over her, tethering them together. His lips twitched, seeing the glazed look in her eyes as she looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he pulled out his wand, “My mark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione eyed his wand wearily, “It’s not the…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Mark </span>
  </em>
  <span>is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “No, although you’ll be considered one now that you’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and kissed her forehead again before he grinned down at her, “Yes, I’m yours, too. I vow to never be with another. There will only be you from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew she couldn’t vow the same, but he didn’t feel any jealousy thinking about it. He surmised it was part of the power that made their magic whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered and closed her eyes with a smile tilting her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a small nod, “Just…I don’t want anyone to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned down at her. Was she ashamed of him? As if sensing his unease, she shook her head, “I don’t need anyone questioning me when I go back to Hogwarts, they know who you are and what you represent. They don’t know Dumbledore's role, at least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I want to be with you, I trust in my magic now. Pythia came to me while I was unconscious and explained to me what happened and some of what I must do.” Tom opened his mouth as if to question her further, but she placed gentle fingers on his lips before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’re near me, I can feel it, I can feel you. I don’t want you to think I’m embarrassed to be with you; it’s just…I don’t know how to explain it to someone who’s never experienced this before. I even have a hard time believing it. I just need time to get used to the idea of the final binding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what she meant. He decided to try to be different with her, to show her he wasn’t a complete monster. His magic screamed whenever she wasn’t near, she hadn’t entirely accepted the claim before, and now that she has, his magic thrummed within him with contentment. He nodded his agreement, brushing her fringe away from her eyes, the gesture full of affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes moved down her face, to her collarbone where the elemental runes started, he noted with a pleased hum that his glowed a bright blue against her skin. He looked up at her and raised a brow, “If you would permit me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip and gave him a small nod. She held her breath as he raised his wand and sliced the fabric of her jumper. He'd only cut it to her bellybutton, but still felt overly exposed when the front of her bra was revealed. She felt her desire spike low in her belly and tried not to squirm as he parted the fabric slowly, his fingers brushing from her neck down between the valley of her breast. Her nipples pebbled under his gaze, and she blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon, I will have the privilege of kissing every inch of your body and worshipping you with mine, but not today. You’re still healing,” his voice was husky as his hand cupped her left breast through the lace of her bra, his thumb brushing against her painfully hard nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cruel,” Hermione gasped. She knew he was right, trying to shift her body to rub her thighs together, the ache of her desire intense, but tempered by the pain of her still-healing body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not cruel, thoughtful,” he admonished. “It’s my duty and pleasure to care for you. Now hold still, this may hurt just a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed his wand and pressed it against the supple flesh just above her decolletage, where her heart chakra would be and started to hiss an incantation. The mark, along with the elemental runes would make it look as if she had a necklace tattooed across the swells of her breasts. His rune, being the bottom-most line, would also bolster the power of the mark he was placing on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to hiss the incantation, and she knew he was speaking in parseltongue, she thought it should terrify her, it didn’t. She remembered her conversation with Pythia that she was slowly healing him and was vital in making him the man he was supposed to have been without the interference of Dumbledore. Although she was still hesitant about the whole bonding issue, she couldn’t deny the pull she felt when she was with him. When he held her, she felt complete, safe, cherished. Something she never in a million years thought possible when in the presence of the Dark Lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she knew he was wearing a glamour, she couldn’t help thinking he was beautiful; his dark hair brushed his forehead and his eyes bright with power as he chanted. She just hoped that as she continued to heal him, his true face would emerge. She gritted her teeth as his mark was seared into her skin. She knew there would be no removing it once it was done, but she didn’t want it to disappear. She wanted this connection with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the brief periods of time she'd been left alone since she woke, she'd opened her drawer to her vanity looking for her brush and found an odd tome there. It was written in a language she couldn’t quite recognise but assumed it was probably ancient greek, just by the shape of the characters. Curious, she looked through the pages, her eyes widened as the letters began to reform before her and she could read what was written. She gasped and slammed it shut the first time she saw the word, ‘Horcruxes’. But her need to know wouldn’t allow her to leave the tome alone and she began to read it. A bubble of excitement bloomed in her belly the further she read and came to understand that the book contained details on how to purify the soul fragment hidden within objects before sending them back to where they belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and placed the book back, knowing who left it there. Pythia knew her worry for Tom and the state of his soul and gave her what she needed to help him. That at least assuaged some of her fears in being with him. In time, when she did discuss with Tom about the Horcruxes, she hoped he would tell her where they were, and she could piece his soul back together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s thoughts were interrupted as her body suddenly arched off the bed as the pain intensified, a scream clawed at her throat, but she was unable to let it loose. Just as suddenly as the pain started, it faded, and she slumped onto the bed. Tom removed his wand from her skin and gathered her into his arms, “It’s done,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward and kissed her new mark, Hermione shivered, a completely different feeling one of desire jolted through her. She looked down and saw two serpents wound around each other, connecting once again by their mouths, but they looked as if they were in a lover’s embrace. It was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom flicked his wand, and her jumper came back together, leaving it as pristine as it was before. He grinned down at her looking pleased with himself, “Now that I know you can call me, if ever in need; I feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, his hand gripping her hip. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged him closer. Her jaw hurt when kissing him, her whole body ached actually, but she was determined to power through and bask in the attention that he gave her, it did make her feel stronger each time any of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart with a clearing of a throat. Hermione gasped and looked in the doorway. Severus stood there, his dark robes hugging his body perfectly. His dark hair, black as night looked soft as it brushed against his collar. He adjusted his cuffs while looking down, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we are due to attend the Order meeting shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his head and looked at her. When she didn’t respond right away, he raised a brow at her. “Unless, of course, you find you just can’t tear yourself away from your current… Activity?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermione whispered, her head dropping back on the pillow. The desire Tom made rise in her, turning cold. It was time to face Dumbledore.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short time later, Severus led</span>
  <span> Hermione to the floo in her chambers; it was the only one keyed to the mutt’s house. He stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes roamed her face for a moment before he spoke, “I’m not sure if you’ve been made aware, but Dumbledore has been removed as Grand Wizard and is now under scrutiny. You must play your role well today, be on your guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione picked at her thick jumper and nodded, “I will. I’ll be sure not to think anything important while in his presence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus let out an inelegant snort, “Yes, I’m sure he’ll try to gain access to your thoughts at some point to ensure that you’re still playing the role of his pretty little spy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, “May I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow at her and gave her a small nod, “Have you always sided with Tom and his ideals? I know you’re a spy for the Order, but what are your motivations? Do you want the Order to win this upcoming war?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus let out a long breath before he answered, “That is a very complicated question to answer, one we have little time to expound on. However, I will tell you this, my role here was and is to gather as much information on the Dark Lord as I could, to advise the Order of his plans to keep everyone safe, well as safe as I could. The Dark Lord is aware of my role and he utilises my skills for his own purpose as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are different now. Dumbledore has shown himself not to be trusted; however, I’ve seen what the Dark Lord can do in the past, the lengths he’ll go to, to accomplish his goals. When I became a spy, it was to keep the Potter’s safe, and I gave my word to Dumbledore that I would do anything for that to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head, “You’re free of that obligation as far as I’m concerned, and your magic, too. He failed. There’s much I need to tell you, but now’s not the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus stepped closer to her, “I’m well aware of Dumbeldore’s duplicity, witch. The Dark Lord and I had a lengthy conversation while you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m aware of what some of those journals contain, I’d hoped that you’d trust me enough to allow me to read them for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her to him gently and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her scent, and he calmed instantly. He long gave up on the moral argument of their age difference. Hermione’s maturity seemed to defy the actual number of years she’s lived. In his mind she was… Ageless. It was like the very earth spoke to him, telling him that they were one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrestled with his need to protect her and his duties as a spy. He really didn’t want her to go to the Order meeting but knew if she didn’t show Dumbledore would be suspicious. As it was, he’d asked Severus why she wasn’t at the last meeting. At the time she’d been unconscious, but he only told the Order that she’d been injured and was now resting that they would have to wait until Hermione was well enough to join them once again to hear how.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have to word what happened to his witch very carefully to the other Order members ‘in the know’. They were protective of her with the exception of Dumbledore, who had his own agenda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it becomes too much, let me know, and we’ll leave,” he said in a quiet voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” she pulled back and smiled up at him, “But first, can you kiss me? For luck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips twitched but did as she bade him to do. His lips covered hers in a soft, tender kiss. He'd intended just a quick, chaste kiss due to her injuries, but Hermione had other ideas. Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place. She nipped and licked his lips, and he, unable to resist, opened his mouth and deepened the kiss with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a small groan as she pressed her body against his, and hunger rocketed through him. Giving in to his desire for a moment he pressed on her lower back, causing her hips to rest flush against him so she could feel the effect she had on him. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day worshipping her body, giving her pleasure. However, duty called, they could no longer delay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tearing his lips away from hers, he held her close while he drew in a shuddering breath, “Witch, if we don’t stop now, we’ll never make it to the meeting. As it is, I’m going to have trouble walking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione giggled lightly and stepped back, threading her fingers through his. She looked down at the placket of his trousers and gave a sly little grin pleased to see she wasn’t the only one affected by the kiss, “Think of something else,” she said, “think of… Sirius wearing a bikini dancing for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus grimaced and shook his head, “I needed it to deflate, not run for the highlands of Scotland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave a raspy laugh, turned away and with her free hand, grabbed some floo powder before stepping into the fireplace with Severus next to her. She gave him a cheeky grin and a wink before she called out their destination and they were gone in a flash of green flames.<br/>
</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flames of floo travel had barely died away when a shriek sounded. Slightly panicked, Hermione tightened her hold on Severus’ hand. She stiffened, even more, when hands reached around her and ripped her away from him. She looked with wide eyes into the admonishing gaze of Molly Weasley. It was her that shrieked and Hermione had to wonder if it was heard throughout greater London. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my poor child! What happened to you? Let me look you over. Severus, why haven’t you tried to heal this poor child? She’s under your care and you let her walk around with these nasty bruises? I’m ashamed and disgusted with you! I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Molly, please. Things will be explained in the meeting. Just know that if I thought Miss Grindelwald wasn’t well enough to attend, she wouldn’t be here.” Severus growled, angry to have his honour questioned.       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this time a crowd had gathered in the doorway from the parlour to the hallway. Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry and the others before they were systematically ushered back upstairs like errant children, by Remus and Mr Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly sniffed at him and tutted over her. Hermione stood there not doing anything but allowing the Weasley matriarch to fuss over her while leading her into the kitchen for the meeting. She longed to insist that Harry at the very least be able to attend but knowing Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it, so she stayed silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione thought it ridiculous, treating Harry especially like a child. She felt it was a setup for disaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t blind to the coming upheaval. However, the powers that be thought it best they all be kept in the dark. She could understand Molly’s need to protect her children from the harsh realities of war, it was a luxury they could ill afford. They’d all been victims in some form or fashion while at Hogwarts with only their dear Headmaster acting as a port in the storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting between Sirius and Remus at the scarred kitchen table, she wanted to scowl at Dumbledore who sat at the end, looking as if he were a King presiding over his court. His eyes twinkled as he looked around the gathering members, observing them as they interacted with each other. Now that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what kind of man he was, she could see that he was showing more traits with Slytherin and not his vaunted house of Gryffindor.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How had she been so blind before? The signs were there, the way his eyes tracked everyone. His movement seemed innocuous, but they were calculated and cold. If someone engaged him in conversation his face would smooth out and he would have that serene look about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was far more dangerous than she gave him credit—the ultimate predator. One that you never see coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her head down as Dumbledore, and the others got down to business and discussed the article. She wanted to grin about that. Rita had outdone herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a Dementor attack in Little Whinging, Surrey where Harry had been living with the Dursley’s until recently. Rita had speculated that Dumbledore arranged the whole ordeal and further questioned if it was all a ploy to convince the Ministry that Voldemort was back and he was trying to appear as the hero when he showed up on Privet Drive to banish the Dementors back to Azkaban.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rita had asked this simple question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did Dumbledore know the Dementors were going to be there if he didn’t have a hand in sending them himself?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was indeed a great question, one that Hermione had no answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The powers that be at the Ministry were swift in removing Dumbledore from his coveted position as Head Warlock,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Supreme Mugwump</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to no doubt try and remove his sounding box to the wider wizarding world. It was something she had no doubt he’d been quite put out with. He did put on the impression of looking contrite, trying to assure everyone that the allegations weren’t true, that he had nothing to do with the Dementor attacks and that he was simply there to check on Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Hermione hadn’t known the truth about Dumbledore, she would’ve believed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore had questioned Severus extensively about Tom’s recent activities and was curious as to why there had been no movement to report. The sharp thinking and lies that flowed smoothly from Severus made her proud that he was quick to think on his feet. He was so convincing that if she hadn’t known better she’d have taken him for his word and not questioned it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was shortly after Severus gave his report that Dumbledore turned to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Grindelwald, is there anything you wish to add? Have you been able to see Tom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at him for only a moment before she looked back down. She looked at the much-loved wooden table and began to trace patterns with her fingers that followed the wood grain. She’d been coached on what to say and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say by Tom and Severus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat delicately she took a deep breath and spoke, “I’ve seen…. He-who-must-not-be-named only a handful of times,” her voice was a soft rasp, but it carried around the table. “He hasn’t told me anything outright, as I don’t think he thinks I’m important enough yet to know. I do know he’s left the country for an extended period. Grandmother and Narcissa were talking about it during tea the other day. I didn’t catch where, but he’ll be gone for a little while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an all-out lie, but the less Dumbledore knew the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus told us you were injured my dear, he also said that he wouldn’t say how unless we asked you why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus hissed under his breath and she met his eyes for a moment before she looked back down once again. “I don’t recall what happened. I must’ve hit my head, from I’ve heard I was attending a revel and was…I was…” she pursed her lips as she tried to remember what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly stood, her chair scraping loudly against the stone floor and bustled over to Hermione. She placed her hands on her shoulders, patting them gently, “It doesn’t matter what happened to her, only that she was attacked by those, those… Monsters! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Warned</span>
  </em>
  <span> you this was a terrible idea, Albus. Look at her. She’s just a child and she’s been violated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione cringed at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>violated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She didn’t think that actually happened, but there’s no way of knowing for sure. She never asked for details about that night, she didn’t want to know. Her body didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>violated</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a sexual way as Molly had implied, she was just battered and bruised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>violated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Molly,” Severus said in a cold voice. “She was saved from that fate. The person who harmed her has been punished with extreme prejudice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean killed,” Molly huffed. She patted Hermione’s shoulder once again at Severus’ nod, “well I say that’s one less Death Eater we have to worry about being out there harming anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eye, “Vinda is hosting Tom then? You’re able to get close to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus answered the question for her, letting out a huff, “No, but he does visit her from time to time. You already knew what her choice would be, that's why you decided to put Miss Grindelwald in the position she’s in now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” Albus said slowly. He stroked his beard and looked at Hermione as she looked up and watched everyone begin to bicker. She intentionally kept her mind blank and felt the pressure in her head and winced. Immediately the pain went away, and Dumbledore pursed his lips. “Tell me, Miss Grindelwald, what has your grandmother told you about Tom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really,” she said softly, “she’s just encouraged me to spend time with some of my classmates that are in Slytherin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and gave a comforting smile, “That’s good, perhaps you could pick something up from the children. I’m sure that some of them have parents who are under Tom’s command. Try to get as close as you can to them and remember that Severus’ is your point of contact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a nod and did all she could not to growl under her breath at him. She hated the way that Dumbledore said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his name wasn’t safe in the bastard’s mouth. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tom. Dumbledore created Voldemort, so he should very well use that name. It was his fault that her Tom was the way he was and why she had the task ahead of her to heal him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tension must’ve shown as Sirius grabbed her free hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze. She appreciated the gesture honestly. She could feel the room becoming hot as her ire raised. She met Severus’ eyes and saw the worry flit across his face before he masked it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she didn’t wish to roast the Order for the machinations of Dumbledore. They were innocents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a brief flash of an image of Dumbledore fastened to a pyre, a blazing fire of her creation licking at his garish robes. Her eyes were alight with pleasure as his muffled screams were heard. She felt a shiver of pleasure as she watched him burn, suffer, to feel the pain ten-fold that he imposed on others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed thickly and shook her head a flash of fear in her gut wondering why her mind conjured up such a disturbing image. Was she becoming a sadist, to derive pleasure from someone else’s suffering? With her accepting Tom’s claim did his magic blend with hers making her more susceptible to violence? To embrace the same darkness he had?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that wasn’t it. She was Life. She was able to give life, but also take it away, to punish and destroy. She knew the evil that needed to be destroyed and her magic was letting her know exactly who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound came rushing back to her and she blinked rapidly as she heard Sirius’ voice next to her, a small tug to her hand gaining her attention. “Hey Kitten, would you like to spend a few days here with Harry and the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Sirius, I don’t think tha- “Dumbledore began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no say who I have in my home, and she’s my cousin. I know Harry has missed her as well,” his voice was anything but friendly when speaking to Dumbledore, but at least he hadn’t Avada him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Tom is monitoring Harry's thoughts and he will suspect…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suspect </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly? Hermione and Harry are friends. Anyone who has read the Prophet last year would know that.” Sirius turned his head dismissing Dumbledore and looked at Hermione with a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and tried not to grin at the grimace on his face. It served the bastard right that his puppets were now dancing to another tune, “I understand Professor,” Hermione began addressing him, “I promise not to discuss anything pertaining to my role with Tom or the Order with the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Sirius can hardly expect you to stay here, he’s a- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A free man and I have more than enough room and funds to look after her,” Sirius stood and glared at Dumbledore and the others as if daring them to say anything disparaging about him or Hermione. He tugged her from her seat and out of the room before she could blink.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was on edge as he waited for Mia and Severus to return. He didn’t like that she was so close to Dumbledore, the girl, no woman, had a penchant for finding trouble wherever she went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been in the 2nd-floor study trying to work, but was unable to concentrate and decided that he would go to her chambers and wait for her there. That way once she was home he would be assured right away she hadn’t come to harm.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd worked with Vinda the previous week with adjusting the wards and now only a select few were allowed within the manor and surrounding gardens. There’d be no more lascivious death eaters roaming about, causing trouble. Lucius had been gracious enough to offer his estate as a base of operation and he readily agreed. The floo network was connected to the Rosier estate from the Malfoy estate and he made sure he was the only one keyed in to travel to and from each property via that method. With that accomplished, he felt better about her safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering her chambers, he stopped short when he saw Severus pacing back and forth in front of the private floo in Mia’s sitting room, his movements jerky and his hand kept running through his hair. A feeling of unease filled him, and he looked to Draco and Theo who sat near the fireplace apparently trying to play chess, but they were both leaning back in their chairs looking despondent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” he asked as he stepped further into the room, “Where’s Mia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus stood still for a moment, his fists at his side, “She has decided to take the mutt up on his invitation to stay there for a few days,” he said in a low rumbling growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, go and get her!” Tom hissed stalking towards the floo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus looked at Tom with a blank look, “If I do that, it would be like dragging a hellcat through the floo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco leaned forward and ran a hand down his face. Before Hermione had gotten injured and was unconscious for two weeks, he would have been worried about speaking honestly to the Dark Lord, but something shifted in their dynamics since that night. “If I may,” he said, gaining Tom’s attention. “Severus is right, she’s the most stubborn witch I’ve ever had the pleasure of coming across, if you try and force her into anything, any friendly feelings towards us will be back at square one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo simply snorted. Everything that Draco had said was completely true. He'd only gotten to know Hermione in the past year, but he saw that she had a stubborn streak a mile wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust Albus, I don’t care if she tells us to piss off when she’s here, she needs to come back home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tom seethed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus took a deep breath squaring his shoulders as he looked over at Voldemort…no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he spoke the next words as much as they burned his gut to do so, “I trust Black to protect her. I spoke to him at length tonight while alone and he told me when Albus leaves he uses a blood lock to keep him out, the Blacks are known for using Olde Magicks. He’s even changed secret keepers since finding out about Dumbledore’s duplicity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Theo looked at each other and then back at the other two. They had no idea what they were talking about, what duplicity? While they never trusted Dumbledore from the off, it seems there was more going on that they were in the need of knowing. Their look conveyed they would be asking some very pointed questions… Soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord, if I may,” Severus said as he stepped towards the couch and sat, “while I agree with you that she should be here with us, Albus seemed quite upset that she was going to stay there at headquarters. I suspect it’s because of her purported influence on the boy. He’s shown a marked resistance to Albus’ plans for him. Albus was also quite put out when he found Harry actually living with Black and not at the Dursleys’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tom moved and sat across for Severus crossing his leg at the knee and picked at an imaginary piece of lint from his trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Black suggested that Hermione stay as his guest, Albus was most incessant that she return here post haste. He didn’t want her near Potter stating you could potentially monitor his thoughts. Not that Potter would be privy to any information that’s discussed. But instead encouraged her to spend time with her Slytherin friends to find out more about your plans, and to spend time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes widened, “Albus wants her to get close to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Severus gave him a firm nod, “ He’s losing the trust of the Order, I heard some of them talking after Albus left that he’s to be watched since that article came out. Moody’s leading the charge. They don’t think it’s a good idea to place Hermione in danger by asking her to contact you, to spend time alone with you to gain your confidence. They’re afraid she’ll be marked and become a Death Eater putting her in even more danger. When they raised concerns to Albus about this, he waved them off stating it’s for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Greater Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that Hermione would be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom felt a moment of unease wondering if Hermione was playing him for a fool and then promptly dismissed it. She was well aware of Dumbledore’s motivations, and that they had little to do with the betterment of the Wizarding world. And it wasn’t like his own plans were altruistic in nature either. However, since hearing the true prophecy from the Oracle at Delphi, he’d been changing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d accepted his claim binding them closer together and she wore his personal mark, one that was only for her. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on it. It took him several moments to thread his magic to her, and when he did feel her, her emotions were muted, but he could tell that she was content and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in danger. He couldn’t call to her like he did his Death Eaters, she wasn’t one he wished to put a chain on and demand she come to him when he called. He knew that would never work with her; she was his equal.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>While it was true he could monitor the thoughts of Potter he would only use that as a last resort. The boy’s thoughts were often on Quidditch and he could never garner any useful information from him. Potter was no longer his concern, only Albus, so he would leave the boy alone… For now. Besides, he knew Hermione would never allow Potter to be touched and would fight him tooth and nail if he tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he let out a sigh and shook his head. What Severus said was correct. If he commanded Severus to go and retrieve her, she would be enraged, and he would have to start all over regaining her trust. The kiss they shared just this afternoon made him feel things, things that he needed to contemplate further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing a shuffling sound he looked to his right he saw her familiar, Mahira sitting on her perch near the open window, her head tucked under her wing napping. Looking back at Severus he cleared his throat as he stood and adjusted his robes, “She can stay, but I’m sending her a letter letting her know my discontent, and she better return to us in the condition she left in or better or I will rain fire upon the world for hurting her.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed as she took a sip of tea, she felt content and at ease now that the Headmaster was no longer near. Or at least she would have been content if she wasn’t suddenly wrenched from her thoughts by two lanky red-headed pranksters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granger, if you wanted to learn how to fly that badly, you should have waited for Gred and me to show you,” George said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right Forge, it looks like our Granger here took a bludger to the face,” Fred pipped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione elbowed George in the side playfully and let out a small giggle. Her eyes met Molly’s and saw the concern. Of course, Molly and Arthur knew the truth of her injuries and Hermione had to think quickly on her feet when Harry first laid eyes on her after the meeting and rushed towards her gathering her up in his arms before checking her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat across from her at the large table where they were all gathered for dinner. The Weasleys, Harry, Sirius and Remus. His eyes kept going to hers as he ate, not engaging in conversation. His eyes roamed her face time and time again, concern etched on his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table was loud with the Weasley clan gathered. Each of them jumping in to snatch food off each other’s plate trying to one-up the other. Molly would admonish them for their lack of manners and huff when they didn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed the chaos, the mad grab for food and often having to dodge miscellaneous projectiles. Most dinners at home, she had to maintain decorum at all times, but there was something about the Weasleys that always made her feel a longing for a big family. The love they all had for each other was so apparent that she couldn’t help but long for something similar. The banter each member of the Weasley family exhibited back and forth mirrored what she and Kai had and she hoped that she and her bond-mates would feel just as close one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light tapping at the window brought the conversation to a halt. Sirius winked at her as he stood and tossed his napkin on the table and opened the window. Mihara flew through the window with a squawk and made a beeline for Hermione landing on her shoulder before preening her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt a frisson of cold dread curl in her gut when she saw the letter attached to her familiar’s leg. She recognized the neat penmanship on the front of the thick envelope. She took the letter with shaky fingers and tucked it in her pocket to read when she was alone. It would do no good to read it now, she didn’t want the others to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent her a letter. How would she explain it? She'd told them he was out of the country for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my sweet girl,” Hermione cooed, feeding Mihara a piece of her roast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who's sendin’ you a letter, ‘Mione?” Ron asked around a mouthful of food causing Hermione to grimace. She was glad she wasn’t in the line of fire when his half masticated food spilt from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s from my cousin, Kai,” she answered, not looking at him. She stroked Mihara’s feathers gently, happy to see her. “I’ll read it later. He’s probably wondering when I’ll be home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly Hermione was concerned that the lies were coming easier for her. She loathed it when people lied, but she reminded herself sternly that this was for their protection. She had so many secrets she was keeping from them that it made her stomach turn, but it needed to be done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron’s a git!” Mihara suddenly cackled, “Git, git, git.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mihara! That’s not nice. Ron’s our friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly sniffed and shook her head when Hermione met her eyes. “It’s okay, dear. We already knew that he was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron, who had been drinking, spit out his pumpkin juice and coughed violently looking at his mother who had a smile on her face as she tucked back into her meal.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t sleep no matter how she tried. Her mind kept replaying the note that Tom had sent her. She would’ve found it amusing as she read his frustration and the crossed-out words, but she knew he'd been hurt and angry when she didn’t return home right after the meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mia,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>How dare you not return to me!</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>If you’re not home by tonight, I’m sending Severus after you! You’re in no condition to...</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come home soon. I…I miss you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>T.T.D.S</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was exhausted, but something in the house kept calling to her and she refused to leave until she found out what. When she entered Grimmauld place she could feel something niggling at the back of her mind, something was here that she needed to find. She trusted her magic but hadn’t the opportunity to follow the feeling. She'd been surrounded by the others until they were all tucked into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought she better start looking for the source of the peculiar feeling as she was sure Tom would send Severus after her before too long. He wasn’t known for his patience and she didn’t want to push him too far. Besides, she missed him, too. More than she thought she would. She missed all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at Ginny who was sprawled out on her bed snoring lightly, her red hair covering part of her face. She knew from experience that Ginny could sleep through a Cat 5 hurricane, and it was no wonder as loud as her siblings tended to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood and put on the jumper that Harry had lent her earlier that evening when she became too cold. Grabbing her wand she cast a cushioning charm on her feet and crept out of the room. Once she reached the landing she cast a Lumos and went down to the kitchen to get a cuppa hoping it would help soothe her before she started her search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she entered the kitchen her magic flared, it was in this room that something was calling out to her, why she hadn’t felt it during the meeting she didn’t know. Whatever was calling to her, it was in pain and she swore she could hear it cry out to her. Her heartbeat picked up and she turned her head slowly to the right and saw a small cupboard door. She took a deep breath and held it, centring herself, her hand resting on the handle to the small door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, this was where she was being pulled to, she felt the magic humming under her fingertips and twisted the knob and creaked the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked against the darkness and lifted her wand to shine the light within and let out a hoarse shriek, Kreacher stood before her, blinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fell to her knees and placed her hand on her heart and grimaced at the metallic taste in her mouth from the fear. Kreacher poked his head out and looked at her, “Kreacher wants to know if the young mistress needs him to assist her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a shaky laugh and sat back on her haunches. In doing so she now was face to face with the withered house-elf. She gave him a breathless chuckle and shook her head, “No, I’m sorry if I woke you Kreacher, I was…I felt something,” she nodded her head towards the darkness behind him, “Is there someone else in there with you?” she asked in a gentle voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kreacher looked over his shoulder, his hands gathering the edges of his frayed and stained pillowcase and looked back at her, “The Master commanded Kreacher to destroy it, but it speaks to Kreacher, and no magic can touch it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius asked you to do something for you? What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kreacher?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not dog master,” his large eyes blinked several times as they studied each other. He let out a small grunt and entered the darkened cupboard once again. Hermione shifted slightly when she heard a rustling sound followed by a sharp bang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kreacher?” Hermione fisted her wand on her thigh as she tried to adjust to the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kreacher is here, Kreacher took this as Master Regulus commanded,” the old house-elf mumbled shuffling forward. He looked down at his clenched fist and then back up at Hermione. “Kreacher can feel that your magic is different, Kreacher has tried everything to destroy this as ordered, but it grows angry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kreacher lifted his hand and opened his palm up thrusting it towards Hermione. She peered down at his palm and her eyes widened. In his palm rested a silver necklace with a large cut piece of amber, inlaid with emeralds in the shape of an “S”. Hermione studied it as best she could and saw that it was actually a locket. It looked innocent enough, but the seemingly innocuous object was anything but. The magic that thrummed from it was dark and felt very familiar to her. Dark tendrils curled from the centre and reached out towards her, calling to her. She could hear a voice whispering to her. She swallowed thickly and looked up at Kreacher, “May I?” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kreacher dropped the locket in her waiting hand just as the door snapped open. Hermione shoved the locket in her shirt and turned and blinked against the light as it was flickered on. “Hermione?” Harry’s hair stuck up in all directions and his voice was thick with sleep. He blinked down at her and frowned, “What are you doing down here and on the floor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just…” she turned her head to nod at Kreacher but he was gone, and the cupboard door was firmly shut. She shook her head and grabbed the hand that Harry had offered her, “I thought I heard something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t let go of her hand as she stood. He looked around the kitchen and back at her, “I did, too. I thought Sirius might be up, but I guess I just missed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her with him as he went towards the back door, “Come on, let’s go outside so we can talk without anyone overhearing us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him silently as he guided her to the backyard and tugged her to sit next to him on the lawn. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked around in wonder as the faeries danced around the moonflowers that were in bloom. The faeries may look beautiful, but she knew they could leave a nasty bite if one got too close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to come out here and think sometimes at night,” Harry said quietly and leaned back on his arms, his head tilted up towards the sky. “This summer has been the first time I can enjoy the night without viewing the stars without bars on the windows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said and shifted closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her and leaned them back so they were laying flat. Hermione leaned her head on his chest and watched the Faeries as Harry tucked her against his side. She listened to the steady thrum of his heart and knew she made the right decision by telling Sirius about Dumbledore. She loved him, he was the brother she never had. She would do anything to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t fall from a broom, did you?” Harry asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet for a moment before she answered. Should she tell him the truth? The truth was she didn’t remember what happened exactly, only what others told her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as she answered, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tightened his hold on her and she felt him kiss the top of her head, “You can always come and live with Sirius and me if you need to. I know you, Hermione. I know you would never get on a broom willingly so I knew it was rubbish when you told us that story. Also, those marks on your neck. They look like fingers. The others may be blind to it, but I’m not. I know you aren’t telling me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, I –“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I understand. I know that you said things would change and that no matter what you would always be my friend, my best friend. But, Hermione, you’re more than that to me. It took me not being around you to realize that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, you’re my family. You’re my sister in everything but blood and I trust you. No matter what, I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry. That means more than you know. I love you like my brother. It kills me not being able to share everything with you, but your trust is not misplaced. I know that when we return to school we have to go back to avoiding each other, so for now, just for this moment, can we just please enjoy being together without the weight of expectations on us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione laid there is their quiet solitude each falling to sleep nestled against each other. Hermione wasn’t sure how long they’d been outside but she knew it was several hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius who found them as the early morning rays from the rising sun brushed pinks and purple against the sky. He looked down at the pair and if sensing eyes on her Hermione’s eyes snapped open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius knelt next to Harry and looked over at her, “I’m going to carry him back to bed,” he said in a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up and looked down at Harry. She brushed his bangs from his face and smiled down at him before looking back up at Sirius, “Thanks. I’m sure he will sleep better being in his own bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius gathered Harry in his arms and stopped as he stepped away, “I’m going to tell Remus today what I’ve learned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, you can’t, he’ll tell Dumbledore. His thoughts won’t be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius looked over his shoulder at her, “He won’t. He’s my life partner, Hermione. We bonded last week. He deserves to know and he already suspects something. Besides, Dumbledore can’t read his thoughts, Mooney protects them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a nod and pulled her legs to her chest leaning her cheek on her knees as she looked at him, “Congratulations,” she whispered. “I’m happy for both of you if you trust him, then so do I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, kitten,” Sirius said as he strode away with his burden in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was alone, Hermione felt the warmth of the locket against her skin. Spending time with Harry she'd forgotten about it. Pulling the locket out she brushed her finger over the smooth surface and winced. Pain, turmoil and anger flooded her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what was inside the locket, a part of Tom’s soul. She cupped her hands together and closed her eyes knowing what she had to do. She needed to cleanse this piece of his soul, sending it back to him. The only problem was, should she do it now or wait and tell him? Have him with her in the off chance something happened to him in the process? She was sure the book Pythia gave to her wouldn’t steer her wrong and that healing the soul fragment wouldn’t cause any lasting harm. With that thought in mind, she decided to take the risk and not wait. The pain of the soul fragment felt as if it was slowly eating at her sanity</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resting her palms on her knees she swallowed thickly and leaned closer. Her eyes stung with tears as she channelled her healing magic, she opened her eyes feeling the ley lines come to life, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> surrounding her, magic flooding the area. Flowers bloomed all around, the heavy fragrance of summer hung thickly in the air as a single tear shimmered in the morning light. It rolled from her cheek and fell onto the locket followed by several others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plink...plink, plink, plink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The locket grew warm and then scalding, causing her to drop it to the ground, a high pitch scream vibrated from within and the dark tendrils took form surrounding her. The ley orbs pulsed from white, yellow, purple to red swirling around her as the entity thrashed around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out her hand, her fingers stroked the tendril lovingly willing it to heal. Magic flowed from her fingertips and she smiled when the thrashing stopped and the entity pulsed bright white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Etherulsi Aviior,” Hermione whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tendrils coalesced into a ball of pure energy and shot into the sky and through the wards. She looked back down at the locket and smiled. She could feel it was now just that...a locket. Standing, she stretched and placed the locket around her neck hoping that the piece of soul she healed found its rightful place. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the Rosier estate, a man with snake-like features laid across a large bed in the darkness, his hand stretching across to the other side, gripping the cold sheets in his sleep searching for someone who wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large white orb entered through the open window undetected and hovered over him. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat and finally sunk into his body being absorbed once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man let out a harsh scream and curled into himself before all movement stopped and the room was once again filled with silent darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione returns from her time with friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Ro for her excellent polishing abilities and filling in the blanks for me. </p><p>Vesper! You're an amazing friend, and alpha/beta-reader. I want you to know Ro and I appreciate your hard work as well. </p><p>Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It's interesting to see what your thoughts are about Tom being healed and becoming good. Rest assured, this will not be a fic where he will just flip a switch and be on the good side. There is going to be pain, growing pains, involved. The reviews help us know we are successful in portraying each of these characters properly. </p><p>A special shout-out Andrea/takingflight48 for chatting with me about smut, and this fic on one of our mutual discord servers. I loved every minute of it and you had me giggling insanely. </p><p>Here we go!<br/>SB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was enjoying her time at Grimmauld Place. The twins spent a lot of time with her acting as protective sentinels if anyone got too close or pushed her, they would ensure they took her away or of course, made some snarky or silly comment to distract her. She thought it sweet if not a little stifling of them.</p><p>Mrs Weasley made sure she had plenty to eat and fussed over her, and honestly, she enjoyed it. It seemed as if the Weasley matriarch had finally gotten over her apprehension of if she would turn dark. It felt like she had a mother again, one that was looking out for her wellbeing, it was something she missed deeply.</p><p>She spent time with <em> all </em> the Weasleys, even Ron. Though she still thought he was a bit of a prat. Ginny just snuggled in next to her while mostly Harry spoke to her at length about their plans for the summer. Ron would contribute a grunt here or a ‘bloody hell!’ there, but didn’t add to the conversation. Ginny went as far as leaning her head on her shoulder and grabbing her hand, giving it an occasional squeeze. That simple act of kindness and reassurance caused warmth to bloom in her chest. She hadn’t lost her friends due to her changed circumstances. </p><p>It was unspoken amongst all of them that she was near Death Eaters, and even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She could see the worry etched on their faces, the pinched looks they would give her whenever they got too close to speaking about her new life with her grandmother and Kai. Especially Ron, it seemed that he was still of the mind that all dark wizards only came from Slytherin, never mind the events of their third year and the revelations of Pettigrew.</p><p>Honestly, she thought that it was for the best that the budding crush she’d harboured for him was now dead and buried. She still couldn’t quite figure out how or why she’d felt that he was the one meant for her. There’d been no mention in the Headmaster’s journals to indicate he could have influenced her at all and it was best forgotten. She just contributed it to teenage hormones. </p><p>With tearful hugs goodbye, Hermione left Grimmauld place mid-afternoon after only spending one night. She was anxious to be back home, to check on Tom to ensure he hadn’t suffered any ill effects from her healing part of his soul. She felt a moment of anxiety as she waved goodbye to everyone that gathered around the floo to see her off. Could the healing have injured him in some way? Should she have spoken to him about the Horcrux she found, before attempting to heal it? She didn’t know but was sure to find out once she stepped out of the floo.</p><p>Smiling at everyone, she tossed the floo powder and was whisked away in green flames.</p><p>She wasn’t at all surprised when she stepped out of the floo, into her private chambers to see Tom sitting on the sofa. He jumped up from his seat, the book he had been reading tossed onto the seat where he’d sat as he strode purposefully towards her and gathered her into his arms.</p><p>“Don’t do that to me ever again,” his warm breath brushed against her ear, and she shivered as he tightened his grip slightly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “You have no idea how hard it was for me not to find a way over to Black’s residence and forcibly bring you back home. And before you say it, yes I know it’s under the Fidelius charm and would be near impossible. But don’t think for a moment that I wouldn’t have found a way.”</p><p>Her arms wrapped around him, to assure him that she was indeed safe and that nothing had happened. She fisted the material of his robes as she melted into his embrace. Their magics rising to touch and reacquaint themselves. It was an odd sensation to feel her magic rise to meet his, however, the oddness soon melted away and she just felt warmth. The more time she spent with him, the stronger the bond was becoming. She hated being away from him, from any of them.</p><p>She tilted her head back and peered up at him. He still looked the same as when she left him. His glamour was in place, his eyes twinkled as he looked down at her, but there was a tightness to the skin around his eyes as his eyes took her in looking for any injuries she sustained while she was away.</p><p>It was in this moment as they stared at each other that her heart gave a squeeze knowing their time was limited. Soon she would be returning to Hogwarts along with Draco, Severus, and Theo, leaving Tom behind. Oh, he wouldn’t be alone. He would have his followers doing Merlin knows what and she hated it. She would have to think of some way to maintain their current closeness while being so far away.</p><p>Reaching up, she cupped his cheek feeling the smoothness of his skin, and he leaned into her touch, “I’m sorry to make you worry.”</p><p>He frowned as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he said, “Worry doesn’t come close to what I felt. I couldn’t come to you if you were in trouble,” he was struggling with his next words, and they came out just above a whisper. “Don’t do that to me again,” he repeated. “It wasn’t a…pleasant feeling to have, one I don’t wish to repeat.”</p><p>Her lips tilted slightly as his eyes slid open and looked down at her before his lips slanted over hers in a deep, soul-stirring kiss.</p><p>She loved kissing Tom. She thought she could happily spend the rest of her life pressed against him, feeling the warmth from his skin, surrounded by his scent as his mouth pressed against hers. A shared breath, the tender stroke of his tongue against hers, becoming more heated each time they came together.</p><p>He was an addiction. A dangerous one to have, but Hermione didn’t have it in her to care. Each of her elements, as she’d begun calling them in her mind, would stroke and caress her magic higher each time she was near them. She could feel it skittering across her skin, seeping deep within her, surrounding her. They were all separate parts of a whole and she felt in her very core that whatever the fates had in store would be the best for them and quite possibly the world. </p><p>He slowly pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes blazed down at her, full of hunger and something else she couldn’t quite place, “I need to leave you for the day, but I’ll return to you this evening,” he kissed her lips softly as he hugged her close to his person breathing in her scent.</p><p>“But, I just got back…” Hermione whined slightly, her blood still heated from the kiss. </p><p>“I know, Mia. But there are duties I must perform. I’m the evil Lord Voldemort, am I not?” he teased gently. Hermione’s eyes widened slightly. Never before had he teased about his adopted title, could this be the influence of the healed soul shard? Deciding to test it a bit more she hit him lightly on the shoulder in admonishment.</p><p>“You’re not evil. What was evil was the manipulation of your life before you were even born.”</p><p>Tom captured her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth kissing her palm before murmuring against her flesh, “As much as I would love to continue to debate the issue of evil with you, my dear, I really must go. Be good or I may be forced to punish you.” He stepped away from her and winked before disappearing with a muted pop. Leaving Hermione standing there feeling both warm and shivering, looking forward to his return. </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione went to check in with her grandmother as soon as Tom left. She noted to herself that it was odd not seeing anyone she didn’t know in the manor. She knew it was probably due to her attack at the revel that was to be her introduction to Tom’s ranks but wanted to confirm it with Vinda. </p><p>Hermione found her grandmother donning some gloves and her cloak, “Hello grandmother. Where are you heading to?” she asked.</p><p>“Hello darling, I see you made it back safe and sound, nothing too exciting I hope?”</p><p>“No, Harry and I had a chance to talk without Dumbledore being there. He still doesn’t like that I’m here and in direct contact with Tom but knows there isn’t any other solution. I feel that Dumbledore deliberately keeping Harry in the dark could be detrimental, and if I were to tell him then Dumbledore may know that we know more than we should.” Hermione rubbed and her forehead, her mind spinning in circles and feeling helpless that there was nothing she could do.</p><p>“Anyway, where are you headed off to again? And why haven’t I seen any of Tom’s followers around?”</p><p>“I’m going to have tea with Narcissa and the reason none of our Lord’s followers are here is because of you. He had me lock down the manor and grounds to prevent what happened during the revel happening again. He wasn’t at all happy knowing that his followers would go against his wishes and attack his chosen witch. He decided that it best if his followers meet somewhere else and Lucius was kind enough to offer Malfoy Manor.” </p><p>She didn’t like the idea of Death Eaters being near Narcissa, but she knew it wasn't her business to voice her concern. Narcissa was an adult witch and married to one of the inner circle, so maybe that offered her a blanket of protection. Either way, she was pleased that no-one would be lurking around a dark corner, waiting to surprise her. She wouldn’t have to be on her guard all the time and could move around the estate as she pleased.</p><p>Her grandmother stepped closer and cupped her cheek; her eyes looked haunted as she took in the bruises that littered her skin. Vinda pursed her lips and shook her head before she said, “I <em> am </em>sorry that you were attacked in our home. I should have ensured your safety.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t blame her grandmother for what happened to her, how could she have known that something would happen? A tiny part of her did wish she knew what exactly happened but thought that it best not to go overturning stones, afraid of what she might find. The person who attacked her had been punished already so there was no reason to fear something that happened in the past.</p><p>Smiling up at her, Hermione covered Vinda’s hand with her own, “I’m alright grandmother, I promise. I don’t recall what happened and I think that’s for the best,” she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheeks before stepping back, “Give Narcissa my best, and I’ll see you when you return.”</p><p>Vinda stepped towards the floo, finishing putting on her gloves as she moved gracefully across the floor and called out Malfoy Manor-Library, giving her one last lingering look before she was gone.</p><p>Hermione turned on her heel, deciding she would spend the day in their library. If anyone wanted to find her, they could simply ask an elf where she was, it was known that she gravitated there whenever she got a chance.</p><p>The library was sheer perfection. Each tome was lined up neatly by category much like Hogwarts. Knowledge of all sorts at her very fingertips. The floor to ceiling windows provided ample light for three floors of books, scrolls and manuscripts. The only other library she’d seen that could rival this one was the animated library in Beauty and the Beast.  </p><p>The darker texts were unfortunately displayed in curio cabinets, the rich wood gleamed against the sun, like a beacon, it’s dark secrets beckoning for her to come closer, to explore, consume.</p><p>Hermione could feel the enchantments making it near impossible for her to get her hands on them. She was sure since she had Rosier and Grindelwald blood flowing through her veins it would only be a matter of reaching her hand forward and grasping any book, but she held back, untold knowledge could hold dire consequences. She was alone, and her thoughts swirled with scenarios if she inadvertently released something nefarious.</p><p>She <em> was </em> curious about what was contained within the dark bound leather, as her grandmother loved to remind her, magic was magic. There was no dark magic, nor light. It was the intent of the user. She agreed with her to a point but couldn’t bring herself to see how the unforgivables could be used or even seen as light. How would one positively use the Cruciatus Curse?</p><p>“There you are!” Kai exclaimed, causing her to jump slightly, as he climbed the stairs to the second level of the library. The steps creaked as he jogged up, his steps heavy. She raised a brow as he wove his way around the overstuffed chairs where she was standing in front of one of the glass cabinets trying to read the covers of the <em> forbidden </em> texts.</p><p>Kai looped his arm around her shoulder, a grin on his handsome face. His hair was windswept, and he smelled of the outdoors, “What are you looking at these for?” he asked, tilting his head towards the glass.</p><p>Hermione shrugged and shifted her weight to her other foot leaning closer to squint at the cover, “Curious,” she said.</p><p>Kai hummed in the back of his throat and turned her towards the steps. Hermione made a noise of protest, her neck craning to look back. He tightened his grip and Hermione let out a wheezing breath as the feeling of Apparation squeezed the air from her lungs and compressed her stomach against her spine. She stumbled as they landed in her chambers and fell to her knees, taking Kai with her.</p><p>“For <em> fucks </em> sake, Kai,” she coughed holding her stomach, “a little warning next time, please?”</p><p>Shoving him off her and sending him a glare, she stumbled to her bed and collapsed in a heap on her bed trying to regain her breath as well as trying to keep her lunch.</p><p>Kai jumped up to his feet and straightened out his robes and sauntered over to the bed and dropped down next to her causing her stomach to roll as she bounced. He rolled onto his side, propping his head against his palm, and looked down at her, a smile fighting to spread across his face. It didn’t help her mood that he was fighting not to laugh reading the mirth in his eyes, “Sorry,” he said, not looking repentant at all.</p><p>“What do you want, and why are you bothering me?” Hermione whispered and closed her eyes. Slowly the room stopped spinning, and her stomach settled as she waited for him to speak.</p><p>“We have plans for the day,” he said as he sat up holding out his hand towards her.</p><p>“I’ll pass. I just want to read a good book and relax.”</p><p>“Boring,” he said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Standing, he pulled something from his pocket and tossed it on the bed. With a wave of his wand, the items enlarged.</p><p>Sitting up, Hermione looked at the items and then at Kai, “What is this?”</p><p>Kai picked up the first item and shoved it towards her, “It’s a Quidditch uniform.” He looked down at her as if to say <em> ‘Duh. What does it look like?’ </em></p><p>“I know that,” she snapped, tossing the garment to the bed, “Why would you give me something I have no use for?”</p><p>“Oh, but you do. Draco, Theo and I are going to play, and so are you.”</p><p>“Not on your life,” she said, shaking her head furiously. “Nor, mine.”</p><p>“I figured you say as much, but you’re coming anyway. I thought it would be an excellent way for you to work with your powers.”</p><p>“How on Earth would me flying on a broom help me?”</p><p>“Air,” Kai smirked, “you can control the air, and feel how it works.”</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips together and looked back down at the garments. It was a full set of Quidditch gear, including the padding.</p><p>Kai bent from the waist and met her eyes, his smirk turning into a full smile, “I thought you could fly with Theo seeing how he’s also an air elemental.”</p><p>Hermione felt the heat from her cheeks flare, “Why not you? You’re also air.”</p><p>Kai shook his head and straightened up, “Nope, Theo. Besides, this way you can get closer to him, he <em> is </em> one of your future husbands, right?” She blushed tomato red and felt a flutter in her stomach. He was right. Though with that being the case she was still unsure if she would learn to fly. Having Theo so close to her may prove distracting. She huffed an exasperated breath and nodded knowing he wouldn’t give up until she joined them. Kai grinned and turned to leave, giving her privacy to change.</p><p>Before closing the door fully, Kai quipped, “I thought Theo was the better choice for this one, Draco may end up setting his broom on fire if you were to sit that close to him.” </p><p>Hermione let out a small snort as Kai closed the door. The image of Draco, the Slytherin Prince, setting his broom on fire was amusing to her. She didn’t think her being so close to him would cause his elemental magic to go haywire, but it was a possibility. If she had to suffer through a flying lesson she might as well have some fun and seeing Draco flying with his broom bristles on fire could be quite funny.  </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Draco gripped his broom tight enough his knuckles turned white. “You’re a right bastard, you know that?” he hissed under his breath to Kai, who was hovering next to him.</p><p>Kai chuckled and shrugged. He looked over at Mia who was standing next to Theo; their heads bent as they spoke a short distance away. He couldn’t see why Draco was upset; he thought he would appreciate that Mia was wearing his old Quidditch uniform. Narcissa outdid herself by shrinking the garments, so they were formfitting and fit Mia perfectly.</p><p>“I thought you would enjoy the view, is that not the case?” Kai asked with a sly grin.</p><p>Draco made a small whine at the back of his throat as Mia shifted her weight and then bent over to pick up her broom. “That’s not it,” Draco said through clenched teeth, “It’s distracting knowing she is wearing my old uniform. I’m not sure if I can even ride my broom right now, honestly.” </p><p>He turned away and flew to the other end of the field. Something possessive rearing its head seeing Hermione wearing <em> his </em> clothing. He wasn’t jealous of Theo, far from it… Okay, maybe a little jealous that Theo would get to feel Mia pressed against him in the air, but that was it. Adjusting the collar of his robes he tamped down his lust and desire for her and adjusted his grip on his broom, ever thankful for the protective gear that would hopefully prevent permanent damage to his bits.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Theo decided it would be best to use Hermione’s broom since it was the latest version. He was doing his best to show her how to use the wind to fly, it was proving difficult with her so close. Her scent washed over him whenever he would get close to her as he explained how to summon the wind to assist in flying, and Salazar, Merlin and Nimue he’d never seen a quidditch uniform look so good before today. </p><p>He’d seen girls in Quidditch uniforms before but there was just something about seeing Hermione in one that made him shift uncomfortably. Her hair in a long braid that was hanging over her shoulder, her eyes were bright with excitement and trepidation at learning something new. He appreciated that she was taking this lesson seriously and not like the rest of the female populace at Hogwarts that would just giggle and blush whenever he would tutor them.</p><p>Taking a fortifying breath, and tamping down his desire he guided her to straddle the broom and he stepped behind her doing the same, “Take a deep breath, I won’t let us fall,” his voice a husky whisper as he palmed her sides slowly, stroking them to get her body to relax.</p><p>He moved closer, his hands resting on her hips. Her body felt too stiff under his hands and he knew she was scared. She hated flying and remembered when they had their first flying lesson with Madame’ Hooch and she hadn’t mastered the lesson right away.</p><p>Leaning his chin on her shoulder, he turned his face towards her and saw her pale complexion, “Do you want me to use a sticking charm? We can use it for the broom so you know you won’t fall if that would help.”</p><p>Hermione swallowed and let out a shaky breath and turned her head slightly, “I think I would like to have you use the sticking charm, so I’m stuck to you.”</p><p>He let out a breathless chuckle all too willing to do so, “Alright, let’s hover for a moment and I can cast the charm. Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>Giving him a nod, Hermione took a moment before she kicked and they were hovering, albeit shakily, off the ground only a few feet. “Whoa, steady there, Hermione. I won’t let you fall, love.”</p><p>He pulled her back against his chest, his legs bracketing her body as he cast the charm. He leaned over her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, his chin still resting on her shoulder so he could see, “Close your eyes for a moment and feel the winds, make them work for you.”</p><p>For the next hour, he spoke in a low cadence to her, his instructions simple. He couldn’t do anything complicated, the way her body was pressed against his, reason and thought fled him as the curve of her body fit against his perfectly. Occasionally he would praise her and kiss her neck giving it a gentle nip.</p><p>Distraction. That’s what he was trying to do, he told himself. He was trying to distract her so she would feel safe when flying, but he knew the truth. He just wanted to taste every inch of her, and bonding with her couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>When she’d been comatose, he’d been so worried it consumed his every thought. Even in his dreams, he would be searching for her to return to him. He felt cold, empty, it felt like he was missing a part of himself. Now that she was awake and one the mend, he felt that missing part fill in. Her tinkling laugh warming him, he promised himself he would show her the love and devotion he felt for her. </p><p>Something happened while she slept, he didn’t know what exactly. But the tattoo over his heart would darken a bit more with each dream he had of her, it seemed to solidify and pulse with her heartbeat. When she awoke, magic had blasted him and now it blazed across his skin a constant reminder of how much she meant to him.</p><p>When they returned to Hogwarts, things would be different he knew. While they were in the same house and could still talk and be close, they would have to be cautious not to show too much in public. He knew Draco and Snape would do the same, especially Professor Snape; it wasn’t like he could go about the corridors and just snog Hermione at will. </p><p>What he hated was the unknown and was concerned about the conversation about Dumbledore that Snape and Lord Voldemort had. Was he a danger to Hermione? He didn’t know, but he would find out. </p><p>“I wish I could stop time,” he murmured, not realizing he said that out loud.</p><p>Hermione stopped, her broom hovering in the middle of the field as Kai and Draco flew lazy circles around the pair. She moved her head back so she could look at him more clearly, “Why do you wish that?”</p><p>Theo blinked several times before he answered and pulled her closer, “I just wish we could live in this moment is all, no worries or obligations,” he gave her a small thrust with his hips against her backside. He wasn’t at full staff, but the friction wasn’t doing him any favours, “Being close to you without having to worry,” he said in a low whisper.</p><p>Hermione hummed lightly in the back of her throat, her eyes going heavy-lidded as he thrust once more against her and she returned in kind. He tilted her head towards him and covered her lips with his own. The kiss started innocently enough, but soon all thought and reason fled. His hands tugged at her jumper and his fingertips ghosted against the smooth skin of her abdomen.</p><p>He smiled against her lips when her breath hitched as his questing fingers drifted higher, making lazy patterns against her skin. Her muscles flexed and quivered against his touch and her breathing started to come out in shallow pants, her body rocking slowly against his in time with his shallow thrusts.</p><p>Whispering an incantation he cancelled the sticking charm and with his arms still wrapped around her, he shifted her body, so she was now facing him. It was a risky move, but he needed to feel her wrapped around him. Slowly, he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and deepened the kiss. One arm went to the handle of the broom when they started to dip, the other hand on her lower back pressing her closer, “I’ll never get enough of you,” he groaned against her lips.</p><p>“I’m yours, Theo. You have me,” she whispered, her petal-soft lips brushing against his own. </p><p>Time seemed to stop for them as he kissed her with passion. Most would think he was a shy lover, but that was not the case. He had passion bottled up inside of him that only Hermione could pull from him. His dreams came true when he discovered who she was…a Pureblood, just like him. He’d admired her for years but knew his father would never accept his choice and he would never put her in danger. His father would’ve gone out of his way to end Theo’s fascination one way or another, and that included harming her.</p><p>He would never allow that to happen. He knew now with her being Life, that his life was profoundly tethered to hers. They would <em> all </em> eventually be one. Not that he would shag the others, he was interested in birds, but her magic was strong enough to bind them as one. He felt at times that it couldn’t happen soon enough. </p><p>However, they had time to cement their bonds, they were still in school. She would be in danger if anyone knew what she truly was. Not only the granddaughter of Grindelwald but a Life elemental. They were so exceedingly rare, they were coveted.</p><p>Theo felt the wind brush against them lifting the tendrils of Hermione’s hair tickling his face. He was the wind, it was part of him and also a part of her. It danced around them, caressing their bodies as they moved closer to each other. The gentle movement of the broom didn’t deter him nor frighten him. Their magic was sustaining them, building them higher. </p><p>Theo saw the bright light behind his eyes tinting them pink. Cracking his eyes open there was a silver light wrapping around them, their magic was building, coming to a crescendo. He let out a small keening sound when he felt their magics embrace together as they were, entering their bodies. </p><p>“Oi, that’s enough,” Hermione’s head jerked back at the boisterous call of Kai. “We’re here to teach you how to work with air, not hump Theo in the <em> air.” </em></p><p>Swearing under her breath, Theo chuckled when she blushed and scowled at Kai. Lifting her hand, giving her wrist a lazy flick, the wind rushed towards Kai and hit him with such force that he somersaulted through the air across the field.</p><p>Hermione let out an indigent huff as Kai righted himself and let out a bellowing laugh, “I think I understand the principles now, Kai,” she growled at him. </p><p>Looking back at Theo, Hermione cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing against his heated cheek, “How about we show them what you taught me,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Severus strode confidently towards the field in search of Hermione. When he inquired where she was by the house-elf who greeted him, his heart lurched when he heard that she was with Kai, Theo, and Draco on a broom. Didn’t his witch know that she was still healing? And how could Draco and Theo condone her flying when she’d only been awake for a few days? Irritation and concern bubbled in his gut.</p><p>Coming to a stop at the edge he looked up and watched in silent horror with a touch of awe as Hermione zoomed past him, her tinkling laughter ringing all around him. He thought she had a fear of heights, it was a topic of much conversation amongst his peers, that someone as bright as her having trouble grasping the simple concept of flying when she excelled at almost everything she set her mind to.</p><p>A smirk tugged his lips as he noted that he’d yet to be noticed. It was nice to see her so carefree, to hear her laugh, though he would feel much better with her dainty feet on the ground, thank you very much. He raised his arm as she came closer, her head was turned away taunting the others when he flicked his wrist and caught her broom guiding it towards him.</p><p>Hermione let out a terrified shriek and he cringed. Her face paled and she leaned forward, her arms wrapping around the handle. Slowing her descent he waited for a moment when she was hovering in front of him and stepped to the side so his face was close to her.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just needed to get your attention,” he said in a murmur knowing that he had indeed startled her.</p><p>Her eyes snapped open and her mouth parted as she canted her head to the side to look at him. Her panting breaths brushed against his cheek and he wanted nothing more to lean forward and capture her lips, but he held himself back. He was certain he was about to encounter her legendary temper.</p><p>He counted to ten, lost in her gaze as realization dawned on her. She let out a shaky breath and leaned back slightly, her brows furrowed. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb against her hand when he noticed her pulse was jumping, “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to give you such a fright.”</p><p>Hermione reached out her arms winding them around his neck pulling him close. He was surprised when one moment he was expecting her wrath and the next he had his arms full of wiggling witch, shaking in his arms, “Y-you scared the shit out of me,” she mumbled against his neck.</p><p>Pulling her against him he lowered his head and buried it against her neck planting a soft kiss against her fluttering pulse, “I’m sorry, that was not my intention.”</p><p>She turned her head, her cheeks flushed from flying, her hair was in disarray, but he was pleased to note her colour was returning as she took a deep breath to calm her heart, “Is everything alright, I thought you were with Tom for the day?”</p><p>He felt the affection he had for this little witch swell as he realized that she’d been worried… for him. It was a new concept, one he would very much enjoy getting used to. He could understand why her mind would go there immediately. While the Order meeting had been a success, by the way Albus all but tried to shove her into the floo and protested her staying near Harry. There was still the risk they were both taking in the roles they were playing. It was clear in Severus’ mind that Albus was aware he no longer held all the cards. And that could make him dangerous.</p><p>Reluctantly he put her on her feet and took her hand in up to his lips for a kiss, “Yes, I was with the Dark Lord, but he’s asked me to brew a few potions, and I’ve come to request your assistance,” he looked up at the three others who were watching their exchange with interest. He gave them a nod and to see if he could throw them off guard raised his voice to be heard, “I’m going to be borrowing your playmate for a bit, gentlemen. I’m sure you can find something to occupy yourselves?” and with that tucked Hermione under his arm and turned her towards the estate waving them off as they opened their mouths to protest. This was his time with Hermione, and he didn’t plan on wasting it.</p><p>They walked in silence, his arm still holding her snug against his side. For a moment he could believe that all was well with the world, they were simply a couple enjoying each other’s company. He hoped today that he would get answers from her. They would be alone with no interruptions and no fear of anyone overhearing what she may divulge to him.</p><p>Entering the lab that Vinda had stocked for him in the lower level of the manor, Hermione stopped and looked around in wonder. She slipped out from under his arm and turned slowly taking in everything. The walls had floor to ceiling shelving, each one stocked full of ingredients, phials, caldrons of all shapes and sizes. It was a portioner's dream.</p><p>Hermione looked back at him for a moment before stepping forward, her delicate fingers dancing along the jars gently as she walked slowly taking it all in. “This is amazing,” she breathed, “I had no idea we had a lab here.”</p><p>Severus chuckled as he levitated several cauldrons to the workbench. There was enough room for him <em> and </em> Hermione to work on their own, but still intimate enough that they may still have to dance around each other and he planned to take any opportunity present to him. He felt starved for her touch, but still cautious with opening his heart fully.  </p><p>“Vinda just recently had this place opened up and stocked,” he paused for a moment and stepped towards the back of the room where there was a smaller anteroom, it included a cosy bedroom and loo with everything anyone would need if they needed to stay close to babysit a finicky brew. His mind took a turn suddenly when he noted that the bed was big enough for two and could possibly be used for <em> other </em> activities. Not that he would actually do such things… yet. No, they had other more important things to do. </p><p>Magic may have pushed her to mature faster and the use of the time turner aged her, he just felt that she wasn’t ready yet for the full consummation of their bonds. He wanted her, all of her, he would wait just a little while longer. He knew any intimacies other than a quick kiss here and there was an impossibility when they returned to Hogwarts and he didn’t want to start something with her only to have to keep her at arm’s length once they returned, as much as he longed to feel her flesh against his.</p><p>“Come, there is a change of clothes in here for you that is more <em> appropriate. </em> A quidditch uniform isn’t really conducive to brewing, no matter how fetching you look wearing it. <em> ” </em></p><p>Hermione looked down at herself blushing, her hands brushing against her trousers as she stepped towards him. He opened the door wider and stepped back allowing her to pass him, she stopped and turned towards him. Leaning up on her tiptoes she brushed her lips against his briefly before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Severus was so very tempted to <em> assist </em> her in changing.</p><p>Turning away he went back to the workbenches to finish getting their stations set up. He scowled remembering a recent conversation he had with Albus right after the Order meeting. He spoke to Severus at length about helping Hermione ingratiate herself to the Dark Lord, to gain his trust allowing her access to the inner circle of the Death Eaters.</p><p>Severus listened, seeming patient with the man as he espoused grand plans for Hermione and what she could accomplish for the Greater Good if that should happen. What Albus then suggested nearly had him hexing the man. Not because it was a horrible idea, but because he was speaking of Hermione like she was just an object to be used and then discarded. </p><p>“I think it would be best if you started to court<em> , </em> Miss Grindelwald. If Tom thought she was under your control, and with her being Vinda’s granddaughter he may feel comfortable enough to loosen his tongue around her. She would be invited to all the events if she were attached to you and glean information that could prove useful.”  </p><p>Severus had to count to ten several times in several different languages before he could answer Albus with his customary disdain. Scowling he hissed, “She’s a child, my student, an insufferable-know-it-all. I hardly think she would be stupid enough to believe that I hold any interest in her other than academically or assuring her safety while it was under your orders that she be placed her in danger.”</p><p>Albus waved off his concern with that damnable twinkle in his eye. If he only knew that he already had an established intimate bond with her, he wondered what Albus would do then since it wasn’t in his plans until just now. No, it was best to keep Albus in the dark. He made no promises to Albus before he left, he was done promising that man anything.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Severus was finishing prepping everything they would need when Hermione joined him. She walked to the other side of the workbench, her fingers threading through her curls as she pulled it up in a loose bun. She read the list as she summoned her apron and raised a brow. “Why are we brewing all of this?”  </p><p>Severus met her eye and looked back down taking his time in crushing Gutu kola, “I know some of these are more advanced, beyond NEWT level, but I would like you to start making some basic healing potions and then we can move on to others once you’ve finished.” He set aside his ingredients and looked at her fully, “As for why we are brewing, it’s for the Order and…the Dark Lord.”</p><p>Hermione blew out her breath, gave him a nod and started to work. She was quiet and efficient, taking her time to make sure she had everything perfect. It was true that some of the items on the list were beyond her skill level but was pleased that she was asked to assist Severus in his brewing, it showed that he trusted her. </p><p>Once she was done adding all her ingredients, she stirred her cauldron as she watched him from beneath her lashes. He wasn’t handsome in the classical sense. However, the way he moved and spoke just made her desire him more. The things he could do to her, just by speaking in that low baritone voice… And his hands, Merlin, his hands made her squirm the way his elegant fingers skimmed each ingredient, plucking and pinching with expertise. </p><p>Images assaulted her mind thinking of all the delicious things he could do with those hands to her body. She flushed and looked down when he looked up at her suddenly, a small devilish smirk playing at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“My hands?” he chuckled as he grabbed his glass stirring rod.</p><p>“How did you?” her eyes were wide and felt the flush travel her body.</p><p>“You were speaking out loud, did you not notice?”</p><p>Swearing under her breath she shook her head too mortified to speak.</p><p>“No need to be embarrassed,” he said in a husky voice, “Although, now may not be the time to think such things when we have work to do,” he looked at her with his head canted to the side, a curious expression on his face, “Have you often had these thoughts running through that beautiful mind of yours while I’m teaching?”</p><p>Hermione spluttered trying to form a coherent sentence as he looked at her with amusement, “I…” she cleared her throat and added a shrug for good measure. Of course, she had but she wasn’t about to discuss the explicit daydreams she had while in his class.</p><p>He chuckled. It was the first time that Hermione could recall seeing him so at ease. They were alone and there were no prying portraits, or Headmasters on the loose to interrupt them. She wondered if she would ever know the real Severus. He was constantly on guard, but she was pleased that he didn’t feel the need to be so when alone in her presence.</p><p>“How’s Tom?” Hermione asked when the silence stretched on. She was worried about him. She didn’t know how to broach the subject with Tom about his returned soul. Did it even work?</p><p>“The Dark Lord is busy at the moment with his followers, but he appears to be well,” Severus let out a sigh before he spoke again, “There is something you should know. I’m sure that he will tell you himself, but I think it’s wise for you to be aware of what’s going to happen and soon.”</p><p>Hermione’s heart sped up at the seriousness of his expression, “ And that is?” she whispered.</p><p>“As you know, Albus is now under scrutiny with the Ministry for his recent actions. Whispers have begun that some are wanting him removed from his post as Headmaster.”</p><p>Hermione let out a humourless chuckle, “Good, I say.”</p><p>“You misunderstand, it would be best for him to remain at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Why do you think that? I know we haven’t discussed some of the lies he’s told, but he’s dangerous. He could get Harry killed.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better for Albus to be in a position where we can watch him? What do you think he would do if he were terminated? Would he leave Harry alone and his grand plans for the <em> Greater Good?” </em></p><p>She bit her lip and considered what he was saying. She had no love for the man in question; she would much rather see him gone for good, out of power both influentially and magically, but right now that was not an option. “I can see your point.”</p><p>“Now that the Ministry is busy with Albus, the Dark Lord has a plan to release his Death Eaters from Azkaban.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened and she took a step back. Fear licked up her spine at the thought.</p><p>“You should fear them,” Severus said quietly, “One in particular.”</p><p>“W-who?”</p><p>“Bellatrix Lestrange, she is the Dark Lord’s most faithful follower and she is consumed with darkness, it’s a curse. One the Black family has carried for centuries. It’s very much like the Maledictus curse, but instead of changing into an animal, the firstborn female Black would slowly lose their minds until their very magic turned on them.  </p><p>“Most don’t know this, but Longbottom’s parents are currently in St. Mungo’s due to being under her tender mercies. She tortured them into madness.”</p><p>“Poor Neville,” Hermione swallowed hard. She had no idea that Neville’s parents were still alive, she thought they had passed just as Harry’s did. They were alive but untouchable to Neville.</p><p>“Bella is... Narcissa’s sister and your cousin, Hermione, but you can’t let your guard down when you encounter her. She’s been infatuated with the Dark Lord since she was in Slytherin and as time went on, her madness only consumed her more and more. Her parents encouraged her to join his ranks, to do whatever was necessary to remain in his good graces. They knew she was cursed and did nothing to help her. As a result, she would commit any atrocity demanded of her, grew within the ranks to eventually become his second in command.</p><p>“As the years went by, we all could see she was changing, even her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange did nothing to persuade her from her goals. Her madness not only took her mind but her ability to reproduce making her infertile which only drove to her further into madness.”</p><p>Hermione said nothing as she listened. Her stomach roiled with the thought of a child who had been cursed with madness and was encouraged to embrace it. Bella’s situation was the opposite of hers, but she could at least empathize with it. Her parents encouraged her to learn but speaking about magic for any length of time with them was forbidden. It was a taboo topic. There were still some families that believed in purity and the inbreeding didn’t help.</p><p>“Was that her goal? To be his second in command?”</p><p>Severus pursed his lips before he spoke, “No. No, she wanted to be the Dark Lord’s consort to bare him an heir. To stay at his side and never leave him.” </p><p>The look of pain on Hermione’s face was immediate, but he had to continue and let her know the truth, she needed to know the seriousness of the situation. The Dark Lord had already spoken to him about this topic in private knowing that with Bella’s return there could be a conflict with Hermione. Tom had no interest in Bella, at least not intimately, only Hermione, but there was a history already established there.</p><p>He took a fortifying breath before he ripped the proverbial band-aid off, “She was the Dark Lord’s favourite…in all ways. She may believe that they’ll pick up where they left off before she was sent to Azkaban, sharing his bed and that will make her dangerous if she knows you’ve replaced her.”</p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head. She felt sick. The thought of Tom being with anyone else made her feel physically ill. Her magic flared as she took a gasping breath and squeezed her eyes shut trying to calm herself.</p><p>It was a warning, Severus was warning her. But didn’t Tom promise her that he would touch no other than her? She had to believe that he meant those words. He was so different with her, tender, loving. Was it all an act? She was foolish in thinking she could undo the damage that Albus Fucking Dumbledore has done?</p><p>She dropped to her knees, all her insecurities and doubts washed over her as wave after wave of pain crashed into her. Severus had her in his arms and sitting in his lap on the floor the moment her knees touched the floor. He was her anchor, her solid foundation when her world threatened to sweep her away.</p><p>“Shh,” he soothed. One hand massaged the back of her neck while the other rubbed her back slowly. She clutched his robes and buried her face against his neck taking in greedy breaths of his comforting scent.</p><p>He kissed her temple and gave her the time she needed to calm herself. Her magic hummed pleasantly as his own stroked hers, comforting her further. He was here, he wouldn’t leave her. It gave her the time to centre herself once more before they continued.</p><p>“The Dark Lord isn’t going to be with Bella again, I just wanted you to be on your guard.”</p><p>She sniffed and nodded her head just a little. Words. Such pretty lies that she wanted desperately to believe.</p><p>Severus moved her back by her shoulder and lowered his face to hers and looked into her eyes, “You forget that you were destined for us, just as we were for you.”</p><p>“How can you be so certain? He doesn’t even know me, not really. How can I claim that he’s mine when I don’t have a hold on his heart? Our magics determined that we are together, but does he feel the same?”</p><p>“You have to remember that the Dark Lord is new to feeling emotions. While you are very accustomed to feeling a variety of them, he isn’t. He’s still like a child in a man’s body adjusting to these new feelings. I do know this…he’ll never leave you, nor stray. This you have my word. None of us will. And I can prove it.”</p><p>His hands travelled down her arms slowly before he adjusted her, so she was straddling his lap. He swallowed hard as he locked eyes with her, his fingers going to each of the tiny buttons of his frock coat.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she gasped when he removed his cravat, his lithe fingers curling around the fabric tugging at it, the ends hanging loosely around his neck as his fingers continued down…down…down.</p><p>She couldn’t blink or look away. Her breathing stopped at the first strip of skin. The frock coat was shrugged off, and soon he was repeating the process on his crisp white shirt. “I’m showing you why you have nothing to fear.” </p><p>She sucked in a sharp breath when he shrugged off his shirt. She swallowed several times as her eyes flicked to his eyes, a guarded expression on his face, and then to his chest. She raised her hand, her fingers brushing against the pale scars that littered his chest. What caught her attention was about his left pectoral was a dark tattoo of an infinity Ankh being circled by the runic symbol for earth.</p><p>“As you can see, I’m marked with your symbol, we all are,” he said in a husky voice as she leaned forward and kissed his mark. Her breath brushed against his skin as she hovered over his chest causing him to shiver. She was pleased that she got such a response from him. In her dreams, she was bold, passionate, but now she was feeling timid. </p><p>A finger curled under her chin pulling her face up. Severus’ eyes turned heated and her stomach fluttered in anticipation. His thumb rubbed her bottom lip as he spoke, “You’re mine, ours, to protect, worship, to nurture. It’s not only our magic that draws us to you, it’s you. Never doubt the hold you have on any of us. The powers that be have deemed it so and this mark is the outward symbol of our bond.</p><p>“I’ll admit that the first time I touched you as your magic lashed out when your <em> father </em> threatened you, I felt an instant connection which I tried to fight. I thought you were much too young and I too set in my ways for me to even think of you in that light. I’ve never felt something so strong before. I’d thought my chance at a relationship was lost with Lily,” he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. “I couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to you because of your association with me.” </p><p>“And now?” Hermione whispered, her fingers curling against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat racing beneath her palms. She smoothed her hands down his chest slowly waiting for him to gather his thoughts. </p><p>“Now,” his voice broke slightly, “I can’t stay away from you and I’ve accepted that we were meant to be. We’ll have to be careful around Albus when we return to school, he mustn’t know the depths of our bonds, or feelings or he will use us against each other.” </p><p>She looked down and frowned knowing he was right. He guided her face back up to meet his, his hand slipping to cradling her cheek, “We have this moment, this time together. I never want you to doubt that my thoughts are always of you. You’re mine, Hermione. My witch.” </p><p>“Yes, yours,” she whispered, her eyes stinging with tears, truly seeing Severus behind his mask. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his feeling their magic swirl around them. Taking a gasping breath at the feeling of his magic bonding with her own, Severus took advantage and moved his hand to cup the back of her head holding her in place, his tongue sliding into her mouth brushing against hers gently at first, and then with abandon as she began to undulate her hips, her arms wrapping around his neck. </p><p>She felt herself sinking deeper into him as he pulled her closer. She fluttered her eyes open meeting his obsidian ones looking into her own as their magic fluttered around them. A dull light shifted and moved around them becoming brighter with each passing second, it changed from black like fertile soil you would find in the forest and then with wisps of copper threaded throughout. </p><p>She let out a small moan as their magic danced along their skin embracing them until it sunk into them, into their souls. She knew at that moment that their bond had solidified, they were never to be torn asunder. </p><p>The euphoric feeling of being complete washed over them, hands, tongues and questing fingers were everywhere. Hermione bit his lip and ground down against him feeling his erection notch perfectly against her core. She needed him so badly, to devour him. </p><p>“Not yet,” Severus’ hissed as Hermione’s questing fingers brushed against the tip of his cock that poked out the top of his trousers, “not here.” </p><p>“Please,” she cried out when he gave a pinch to her painfully hard nipple. </p><p>Severus smoothed his hands down her back and grabbed her arse with both hands squeezing it guiding her movements, “Shh, I said not here, and not yet, but that doesn’t mean I’ll leave you dissatisfied, witch.” </p><p>He bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping from his lips, his eyes drinking her in as she tipped her head back, her neck exposed to him. She was exquisite, he knew he would never get enough of her.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to sheath himself in her warmth feeling her wrapped around him completely, but he knew he had to wait. </p><p>Hermione bent her head forward, her mouth leaving nips, and kisses on his shoulder and neck as he moved them faster. He could feel himself twitch and the tingling sensation skittering down his spine as he moved her with force wanting her to come. </p><p>“Yes, I’m...oh...yes, I can’t stop,” her arms wrapped around him, her questing fingers tugging at his hair as she let out a garbled scream of his name. He lost all control when her blunt teeth bit his shoulder, an animalistic snarl leaving him as he came...hard. </p><p>He was panting, sweating mess as he held her trembling form in his arms. Never in his life had he an orgasm this powerful before. She was passionate when her lips found his once again and he felt her very soul in that kiss alone as their breath mingled together. He felt his heart swell with love as he held her close. </p><p>He peppered her face with small kisses eliciting a tinkling laugh from her. He smiled against her skin as his nose breathed in her scent moving along her collarbone. He smirked and kissed the runes that lay upon her skin that represented his element as they shimmered brightly. </p><p>For the first time in his lonely and miserable life, Severus felt hope and love. His witch would change the world and bring light back into his once dreary life. She was resplendent, captivating, and his. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione smoothed down her dress as she stood before the front gate of the imposing Nurmengard prison. It was situated on a bleak outcropping of stone in the Austrian Alps. The keep was a single tower that stretched up to the sky and she couldn’t see any windows, except for narrow arrow slits. She shuddered at the bleakness around her and had to wonder how her grandfather could possibly stay sane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been asked to join her grandmother and Kai on this visit to her grandfather, Gellert. Her stomach fluttered as they walked towards the entrance of the prison, the snow crunched under their boots as they stepped carefully to the guard post. While she was happy that she’d finally be able to meet him, she knew it was to distract and safeguard her. The real reason she accompanied her grandmother was that this was the day the imprisoned Death Eaters were being broken out of Azkaban. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom had urged her to go, saying he needed to settle his followers into hiding and that it was best she be far away when it occurred, even though they wouldn’t have access to the Rosier estate and she would’ve been safe enough there. It worked two-fold, she was protected and she now had the perfect alibi and would be none the wiser about the details of the break out if Dumbledore were to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped slightly when Kai wrapped his arm around her, his eyes looking forward as he helped guide her. He felt her tremble under his touch and wasn’t sure if it was strictly due to the cold winds that were blowing across the Austrian Alps, or the fact she was about to meet their grandfather for the first time. Kai knew Gellert would be proud of Mia, just like he and his grandmother were. She’d fit so perfectly into their family that he couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t there with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered from his side, her head was tipped back as they came to stop at the large stone gate, the black rock gleamed dully against the weak rays of sunlight. “I swear if I see or hear that phrase one more time…” she shook her head, her curls bouncing around her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai looked back up, his lip twitched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For the Greater Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> was etched deep in the black edifice of the prison gates. “Not a fan of grandfather’s motto?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say the phrase is a bit tired and overused and leave it at that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai chuckled as they stepped through the gates, their grandmother stopped to speak to the guard before handing over her wand. Two more guards stepped out from a side door and approached Kai and Mia, “You’ll get your wand back when we leave,” he whispered into her ear, “It’s protocol.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stepped from the comfort of his arms when a guard bowed before her and held out his hand. Her fingers curled around her wand as her heartbeat picked up and slowly handed it over. He tucked her wand in his robes and held up a small bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not saying a word the guard’s hand shot out and clasped her hand, she let out a small hiss as his fingers curled around her forearm, his free hand slapping a thin bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet felt warm against her skin and small sparks fizzled as it settled against her. She let out a gasp and her knees buckled as she felt her magic drain away. She thought she felt the ley lines cry out as their connection was severed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled back into Kai and he lifted his arm once again and tucked her against his side. Lowering his head towards her ear he said, “Whoa, steady now. It’s an enchanted bracelet, they’ll remove it when we leave. It locks your magic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia unconsciously rubbed at Tom’s mark on her chest, a distant thought flittered across her mind as Kai tugged her forward with him. Would her elements also feel their disconnection from her? She hoped that it wouldn’t cause too many problems with what was to take place today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai looked at her with sympathy, he knew well what she was feeling. The first time he’d come to visit their grandfather, a cold dread had settled over him as his magic was nullified. He’d felt he was missing a part of himself and he’d hated it. It was like an itch he couldn’t quite reach. When that bracelet was placed on him, it essentially made him a muggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quiet as she leaned against him. He guided Hermione along as they followed their grandmother through the darkened halls until they reached the antechamber where they would visit. He looked down at her, her face was pinched and her complexion pale. He was sure it was harder for her to adjust to having her magic locked away. He understood why protocol dictated the wearing of these infernal bracelets, it was for their safety. But it sure as Merlin didn’t make it any more pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just thankful that they only had to wear the bloody things for a short time. He couldn’t imagine how his grandfather felt being without his magic, what made him who he was, permanently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth greeted them when they stepped into the antechamber. His grandfather was already waiting for them when they entered and Kai brought Mia forward when he walked to him. Vinda grabbed her hand, giving a small squeeze as they stood before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gellert, this is our granddaughter, Hermione,” Vinda let go of Hermione’s hand and Kai stepped away from her as she stood in front of Grindelwald. Her eyes roamed his face. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she noted the same elegant nose, and ears as her father. His eyes studied her as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her breath. Would he find her lacking? Over the past year or so they’d spent writing back and forth she’d come to feel affection for the man before her; despite his deeds in the past. His blood flowed through her, she was part of him and she wanted desperately to gain his approval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s nothing like his past self, she reminded herself sternly as they both continued to study the other. He was showing his repentance for all the death and destruction he’d caused and knew that his punishment was just. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was raised as a muggle, the one group of beings he hated the most. He told her several times in his letters that he felt remorse. But he also still thought that magical beings were intrinsically superior. He just didn’t wish to conquer the world any longer, he wished for peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, “My dearest girl,” he said reverently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandfather,” she choked out as he moved and gathered her into his arms. She stiffened for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as he kissed the crown of her head and whispered words of love in her ear. They stood in an embrace for a long while before he released and guided them over to a set of surprisingly comfortable chairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione thought it odd and it must have shown on her face, as Gellert explained that the powers that be wanted what visitors who braved the journey to be comfortable. Hermione also found it oddly assuring when Gellert didn’t once let go of her hand as they settled on the seats near the roaring fire. She thought that he would want to be seated next to his wife, but Hermione was tucked between her grandparents facing Kai who sat on the low table in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She listened as they shared the news, and spoke of the upcoming war. Hermione leaned against her grandfather at the mention of Albus and his recent </span>
  <em>
    <span>troubles.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert looked down at her and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. He smiled down at her and commented how amazed and awed he was at her beauty. That she was more than he’d expected, she had the traits of his beloved Vinda, but he could see himself there as well. Hermione blushed at the compliments but glowed all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert then told how Vinda had written to him several times a week keeping him informed of everything, her growth, her changes, but also the attack she’d suffered. It was one of the few times since his incarceration that he wished desperately to leave and go to her, to his family to protect them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For most of the visit, Hermione was quiet and felt the low rumble of her grandfather’s words. She was leaning against him enjoying the time spent with him, getting to know him face to face, instead of through written words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was grateful for his solid form sitting next to her, she felt exhausted without her magic. The magic suppression bracelet making her feel weak and shaky. She was missing a piece of herself, the bracelet a constant reminder that it was locked away. She didn’t like the feeling of it. She couldn’t call on her magic, nor her </span>
  <em>
    <span>children,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the leys. Everything was silent and still within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to chat for almost two hours until a guard knocked on the door saying their time was up. Before they said their goodbyes, Gellert pulled Hermione in close and murmured to her, “Don’t fear Albus, my little one,” he said in a soothing tone, his other hand rubbing her back. “He cannot harm you even if he wished to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She furrowed her brows as she stared at him, “This game I’m playing with him is a dangerous one, grandfather. If he ever found out that I’m not just a simple elemental…” She bit her lip and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t harm you because of the blood pact we made. We duelled, yes, and he won the Elder wand, but he couldn’t kill me then, nor will he be able to kill anyone who carries my blood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, “While that does assure me some, I know I need to stop him. He may not be able to raise a hand toward me, by your word. But he still has enough influence to order my disappearance if I don’t toe the line. He’s mental, his thoughts are consumed with gathering the rest of the Deathly Hallows and mastering death.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert dropped his hand from her chin and sighed, “I know, and he’ll most likely succeed, but even if he becomes the Master of Death, he still can’t kill you. You’re wise beyond your years knowing you’re still in danger. He’ll try to gain control over you, so you must remain on your guard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” she nodded, “I found the ones who are supposed to help me with my task,” she looked over at Kai and smiled at him, “besides, Kai protects me as well. I just wish I knew more of what a Life elemental is and how to better control my powers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should try to find your mother’s family? Your grandmother told me they’re the ones that passed on this gift. I’m sure they can help guide you on the path you must tread,” he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her, “No matter what, you have a family to protect you. Your grandmother and Kai will see to your safety in my stead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione clung to her grandfather for a moment and held him close, “I love you, grandfather,” she whispered against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, “please take care of yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert let out a rumbling laugh and squeezed her one last time before he handed her off to Kai’s care, “I’ll be fine little one. Don’t forget to reach out to your mother’s family if you can find them. If you need me, I’m only an owl away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione kissed his cheek and then her grandmother’s and left the room with Kai. She had a portkey to catch with him while her grandmother stayed to renew their bond. She grabbed Kai’s hand as they walked down the hall, her pace increasing wanting to get this bloody bracelet off her wrist and get home to start the search for her other grandparents. Maybe then she would know exactly what to expect in her future and gain the knowledge she would need to keep the ones she loved protected from Dumbeldore.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week has passed since word of the massive break out in Azkaban prison and her visit with her grandfather. Tensions were high as if something were just lurking on the horizon. Hermione was in part relaxed and on edge with the whole business, especially after hearing how Severus described Bellatrix LeStrange. She put on a brave face but knew that she wouldn’t know what to make of her or how to react until they met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that her madness was the result of a family curse, it did lend Hermione to feel empathy towards Bellatrix. But also knowing that she’d willfully and by Severus’ retelling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gleefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> tortured one of her friend’s parents’ into madness made the empathy diminish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However their introduction would go, Hermione vowed that she wouldn’t back down. She was tired of all the secrets and pretending to be something she wasn’t. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so why in the hell was she so scared to live? Her hand unconsciously brushed against the mark that Tom had given her as well as the runic symbols that lay across her upper chest and collar bones like a necklace. They felt warm and caused her fingertips to tingle. Each mark felt a little bit different and she’d also noticed after getting out of the shower one day that each rune would glow as she thought of the wizard it represented.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only one that didn’t glow as brightly as the others was fire and at first she was puzzled as to why. But then she remembered that she and Draco had only acknowledged their bond in their dreams. The bond was there, just not cemented and it would need to happen soon, she felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A call of a bird split the quiet morning air and Hermione looked up to see Mahira cut through the air, clutching a rolled-up scroll in her talons. Hermione opened her window to allow her flying familiar to land before her. Mahira landed with grace and hopped about warbling and cooing like a dove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, pretty girl. Do you have something for me this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco! Draco! Draco!” Mahira cooed again before presenting Hermione with the scroll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so I take it that the letter is from Draco? From your enthusiastic presentation, do you like him? That’s good to know. Thank you, my pretty girl.” Hermione rubbed her hand down Mahira’s crest feathers and she purred in contentment, before taking off to land on her perch and preen her feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione giggled at Mahira’s antics before turning to see what Draco had written her. She admired his seal, a welsh green dragon blowing fire. The wax he used was Slytherin green with silver swirled through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking her thumbnail she gently pried the wax away from the parchment, not wanting to destroy it. Unrolling the scroll she read…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mia,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is an informal, formal invitation to invite you and Kai over to Malfoy Manor for a bonfire night, tomorrow. I was very intrigued when you described the camping trip you’d taken with your parents to the Forest of Dean and you made, what were they called again? Oh, right S’mores over the campfire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since school will be starting soon again in a few weeks I thought it would be fun to have a quasi camping trip. I’ve invited Theo as well as Blaise, Daphne and Pansy. Please send your response back with Mahira, I do so love hearing her call Weasel-bee a giant ginger git, cracks me up every time.     </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to seeing you, I’m cold without you near. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Much love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, she’d never think in a million years that she’d be so close to Draco or any Slytherin for that matter. But now, she was destined to be bonded to not one or two, but four. It was overwhelming and thrilling at the same time. Severus and Theo were the perfect counterbalances to Draco and Tom’s more turbulent natures. And each one balanced her out as well. She didn’t know how her life would’ve played out if her grandmother had never found her. She could very well be stuck in the Muggle world if her parents had succeeded in their plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they hadn’t and while she’d missed them terribly, she knew that they were best left wherever they’d been taken. Maybe there was a chance that she could reverse the memory charm and have her parents back after all was said and done? She didn’t know, but it was a thought she could entertain at a later date. First, she needed to respond to Draco’s invitation. Grabbing her quill she scratched a quick reply accepting the invitation, her excitement building at the thought of spending some quality time with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey pretty girl,” she called Mahira, “Take this to Draco for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she first heard Mahira she had hoped it was an owl with a response from her grandparents in Greece. It’d been relatively easy to locate them, especially since she knew her mother’s maiden name and where she hailed from before moving to England. That, and having Lucius assist her in verifying that they were still in Greece and lending her his eagle owl for the long flight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank Salazar he hadn’t suggested one of his peacocks. She knew she was being silly especially since they can’t really fly. The love that Lucius had for his peacocks was a topic of much teasing by those who were close to him, and she was surprised and glad that she was now counted as one of those people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a small giggle, Hermione rose to get ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was trying to distract himself with setting everything up for their impromptu bonfire. Theo, Kai and Blaise all joined him earlier in the day to ensure that tonight would be perfect for all of them. He had already sent out his elf, Zippy, out to gather the supplies they would need to make the S’mores. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione had spoken about her childhood being raised as a muggle he’d been enraptured by the stories she weaved about the places they would visit. He’d always thought that muggles to be of poor breeding and dirty, but that wasn’t the case. He could see that she’d been cherished as a child and his heart broke for her knowing that her parents had betrayed her. They wanted to live a muggle life. It was something that Draco simply couldn’t imagine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s magic was powerful and she was gaining strength the more time she spent with all of them. Her magic would manifest when she felt any strong emotion. Small sparks would thread through her curls, and Salazar forbid if you dared to touch her when she was in a temper, you would get a severe shock and get knocked on your ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To put it simply, she was pure magic. All of her. He was proud that he found a witch that was more than his equal. When they returned to Hogwarts, his godfather, Severus, advised him and Theo not to display their relationship with Hermione overtly, that there was much they didn’t yet understand. Until it was safe for Hermione, they each needed to be careful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to stand at the top of the Astronomy tower and shout it to the world that she was his. This remarkable, talented and beautiful witch was his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, soon everyone will know who she is and then everyone will know that she is spoken for. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around the spot they had picked close to the estate and nodded in satisfaction. Hermione would be pleased he was certain. The Death Eaters that had arrived from Azkaban were still residing here at the manor, but they were all sequestered to the southern wing. His father had assured him that everyone who arrived at the Manor to spend time with him would be safe and that the Dark Lord was keeping them busy and they wouldn’t be disturbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun started to sink into the sky when he heard the door to the french doors open and click shut. He let out a harsh breath when he saw Pansy and Daphne, their arms linked together as they sauntered towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai stepped in and brushed by him, then bowed before Pansy and grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles before he rose and tugged her into his embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wanted to make a gagging sound to tease Pansy but thought better of it. She seemed happy and as her best friend, he would support her. It didn’t mean he wanted to watch her grind against his cousin in his company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Hermione?” he looked at Daphne who was tucked against Blaise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Your parents wanted us to tell you that she’ll be here soon. They’re adding her to the blood wards that surround the estate so they’ll accept her,” Daphne said with a dismissive wave of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco let out a put upon sigh but nodded. It was a practical idea to add her to the wards. She’d be able to apparate directly anywhere on the grounds when and if she needed to. He and Theo had been added to her estate’s wards as well. He grinned as he lowered himself and leaned against a log that had pillows and blankets tucked around it for comfort. He pulled one knee to his chest, his wand tapping against his leg as images of Hermione sneakily apparating to his chambers in the middle of the night flooded his mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione made her wa</span>
  <span>y out of the cellar of Malfoy Manor. She was now officially added to the wards and was surprised to see Tom waiting for her as she made her way to join the others outside. She paused her step, a smile crossing her face as he stepped towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom,” she breathed as he gathered her to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her face against his robes as he held her close. He’d been extremely busy since the breakout from Azkaban, the only time she’d seen him was when he returned to her chambers at night and slept next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew why he insisted on sleeping near her, it was his way off assuring himself that she was still there. When she returned from visiting her grandfather, it’d been a shock to not only see that he was waiting for her but the others as well. Tom held her close for several minutes and then pushed her at arm’s length as to if to inspect her for any injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered well the emotion in his voice as he explained that her magic simply disappeared while she was away. He’d panicked and his magic had roiled and he raged at no longer feeling her. He’d almost abandoned the breakout from Azkaban to try and find her, but Severus was a steadying force and managed to calm the irate Dark Lord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d asked how it was that her magic had simply disappeared and Hermione explained it was a magic nullifying bracelet. That she had no choice but to wear it during her visit to Nurmengard. It’d locked her magic away so that Tom or the others were unable to feel her. She’d gone on to describe how that horrid bracelet made her feel, and she broke down in his arms knowing that while it was a harrowing experience it was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the night he decided he would share her bed for now on. He told her he hated not feeling her, and she secretly knew that he needed the reassurance that she was indeed safe. She recalled Severus’ words not that long ago that Tom was still very much like a child when it came to exploring his feelings. He’d no idea how to compartmentalize what he was feeling like she and the others could. It was a slow process for him to learn these things, but he would in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was brought back from her musing when she heard, “Stay near the others tonight,” he whispered into her curls before he pressed a light kiss to her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had the instinct to ask why but figured it probably had to do with the recently freed Death Eater’s. She also vaguely thought it should bother her that he was touching her while not wearing his glamour, but it didn’t, not really. It was then with him standing so close that she noticed some changes to his appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were no longer blood-red. But had a blue cast to them, making them appear almost violet. His mottled grey skin had a peachy undertone to it and she could just barely see a bridge of his nose forming. And she knew that these were some of the changes due to the returned soul fragment. It caused a flutter of excitement in her belly knowing that she was right, the returned soul was healing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a small chuckle holding him close for a moment more before she tilted her head back to look up at him, “I will. Do you want me to send word to you when I plan on leaving for the evening?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand pressed against her lower back causing her hips to meet his and raised a brow at her, his arousal evident, “Yes, I would appreciate you letting me know so I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>you into our bed tonight. I would enjoy spending some alone time with you before you have to leave my side once again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione flushed and swallowed. Placing her hands on his chest she smoothed them down, her eyes following the path not being able to meet his heated gaze, “Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Lord.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers flexed against her back and she looked back at him, “I know you’re not ready for my advances even though I want nothing more to be buried in you, I’ll wait. I simply want to sleep next to you, to hold you. It pains me knowing we will be separated soon enough. Having you against me… It makes me…” he pursed his thin lips as if he was searching for the right word to describe it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” she offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s more than that,” he shook his head and leaned his head closer to hers. “All I ask for now is a kiss before we depart for the time being.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a small nod before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. His lips were dry and felt different against her own. She much preferred his glamour when kissing him, but he was still her Tom. She closed her eyes and applied firmer pressure intending only to give him a few more seconds of their lips joining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nipped at her lip and mumbled against her lips, “Keep your eyes closed and kiss me. Kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded so vulnerable for a brief second that her heart stopped. Her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck brushing against the smoothness of his scalp. In her mind this was her Tom, damaged as he may be, it was still him. She held him tighter when his tongue pressed into her mouth, his hands fisting against her robes as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues duelled for a few moments before he wrenched his lips from hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing was ragged and Hermione could feel his desire pulse against her lower belly. He peppered her face with small kisses leading down her cheek and under her jaw, his tongue flicked out against her neck before he sucked against her pulse point. He let out a small rumbling laugh when she let out a keening sound at the jolt that ran through her when he bit down lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon,” he whispered against her ear, “right now I need to leave you to your enjoyment with the others,” he held her close for a moment more before he pressed a final kiss to her forehead, his fingers brushing against her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her eyes closed, her body buzzing with the delicious feel of his fingers brushing against her. He suddenly stiffened and swore under his breath and he turned from her. Her eyes snapped open and looked at him, his body was vibrating as he let out a low hiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione tried to peer over his shoulder but he moved her back, his body blocking her from seeing who it was that would defy the Dark Lord. All she could hear was a low slightly mad sounding cackle from across the room and the voice of Narcissa speaking urgently to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A touch at her elbow made her jump and she saw Lucius was the one to touch her, “Come pet. I’ll escort you out to Draco and the others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Lucius simply shook his head and wrapped an arm around her leading her away from Tom. She furrowed her brow, her heart thrumming against her chest as Lucius quickened his pace leading her outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What in the hell just happened?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius kept a firm grasp on her arm as he escorted Hermione out to the garden. He stopped before they reached where Draco had the bonfire set up and turned to her. He looked down at Hermione with concern and said, “It may be best if you don’t wander the manor unescorted. Even though the Dark Lord has sequestered the recently liberated followers, there is one or two who like to wander about and cause mischief. I’m not going to insult your intelligence, Hermione. I’m sure you know who it was that defied our lord. Draco and Theo will keep you safe. If you should need anything you can also call an elf to assist you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a pretty good idea who it was that’d interrupted her and Tom. And even though she was wary and would take precautions, she wouldn’t cower if she should be confronted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius smiled and her before withdrawing a grey silk handkerchief saying, “Draco wanted to surprise you with his efforts, so he requested that you be brought to him with your eyes covered. May I?” he gestured with the handkerchief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and nodded, a bubble of excitement in her belly, wondering what surprises Draco had come up with. The silk felt cool over her eyes as Lucius secured the handkerchief behind her head. She tensed slightly when she felt him grasp her hand to guide her to the bonfire site.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco preened under Hermione’s praise</span>
  <span>. She’d wrapped her arms around his waist as she took in what he had accomplished for her. Several platters floated in the air, each ladened with crackers, marshmallows and chocolate as well as other finger foods. Pillows and blankets were scattered around the area far enough away from the bonfire proper so they could relax, and enjoy each other's company without the fear of being singed, not that he was particularly worried about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to do the honours of lighting the fire?” he asked, pulling her closer to the pyre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked dubious at the large structure and back up at him, “I can try, do you have a lighter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco let out a loud chuckle and shook his head, “I sometimes wonder if you forget you’re a witch. No, I don’t have a lighter, we’ll use magic to light the fire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a small huff as they stopped, “I thought you wanted to experience what it’s like to go camping?” she looked around and then up at him, “Although we’re missing a tent. We never had the comforts of home like you do here. Just a camp bed and sleeping bag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wrinkled his nose, “I find this way far better, however, if you wish to share a tent with me, I have no problem in procuring one for us...” He waggled his eyebrows at her, a grin on his handsome face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione let out a snort, “No thank you. This will do fine,” she looked up at him with a raised brow, “Now, how am I supposed to light this fire without a lighter? I don’t think throwing Fiendfyre will do, that is unless you wish to lose the Manor and everything surrounding it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her in front of him, his arms wrapping around her, “I’ll help you summon your fire,” he pressed a kiss to her lips, his eyes sliding close as she pressed her body against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since his Rite, he noticed that he’d grown taller, more muscular and now when he held Hermione she felt positively tiny in his arms. Not that he minded. She was petite, but her magic filled the room, anywhere she went. Small she may be, but she was a fierce little thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to cement our bond. I need to feel as if you’re a part of me, even if you aren’t there,” he said in a husky whisper against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed against his lips, her tongue flicking out to tease him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco hummed happily as he threaded his fingers through her hair deepening the kiss, “You’re mine, witch,” he groaned when his witch threaded her delicate fingers through his hair giving it a small tug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she moaned again, pressing her body closer to his, “all yours, Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he hissed as his body started to heat up. Their magic crackled around them, dancing along their skin as they kissed. He swore he could feel a trail of fire left behind wherever Hermione touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and gasped for air, light danced around them a dazzling colour of red, orange and yellow. It threaded between them, through them, sinking under their skin. He tingled all over, his need for her building higher and higher as he met her eyes. They glowed. They were fucking glowing brightly, the colours that made her eyes so unusual, yet so stunning glowed brightly as she looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nipped under his chin, her fingers tightening in his hair, “It’s the bond,” she whispered as she pulled back. She moved the collar of her jumper, her fingers brushing against the runes on her collarbone. He tilted his head and watched in fascination as the runes for fire rippled under her touch, he shivered, the connection to her solidified. He could feel their connection. He hadn’t realized it until in this moment just how powerful the connection would be. She filled him, surrounded him. Completed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly he turned her in his arms. He was treading on dangerous ground right now. He wanted to take her to the ground and make that final claim, he longed to sink deep into her body and feel her clench around him, despite the audience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hands in his and guided her movements, channelling the heat from their bond to their entwined hands, the glow of their magic intensified. Her scent surrounded him, burnt embers, a faint smell of something floral and crisp. A deep earthy scent, clean after heavy rainfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled when Hermione let out a breathy squeal of delight when the flames engulfed the tips of her fingers extending up her hand, leaping onto his arm. The flames flickered and danced as she concentrated on controlling it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispering reassurances in her ear, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved her hand towards the pyre. The flames swirled, wrapping around her fingers. She whispered, coaxing the fire to do her bidding. They were part of her, sentient and listened to their master as they leapt from her and onto the wood. He smiled against her neck when the flames grasped the wood and embedded themselves moving sensuously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” he murmured against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the fire spread with Hermione in his arms, the heat from the fire didn’t bother him, it felt soft against his skin, a caress from a lover. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyelids tinged pink enjoying the moment with her. His magic purred in delight with her pressed against him. He felt as if they were one and he basked in the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless,” Hermione laughed as she helped Draco </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix</span>
  </em>
  <span> his S’more. He knew how to fix them, the process was simple enough to grasp. However, he was Slytherin and he thought himself cunning to simply act ineptly in order to get her to perch on his lap, straddling him while she showed him once </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to put a S’more together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t seem to get the hang of it, love,” he smirked. He shot a glare at Theo who sat beside him when he snorted and covered it up with a cough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their friends had paired off with the object of their desires, which was why Draco and Theo had thought to invite Blaise for Daphne. Pansy appeared to be pleased as punch with Kai, Draco was sure considering that she was grinding against his cousin, their faces stuck together. Draco didn’t pay them much attention, they were each spaced out enough where they couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the others were doing which suited him perfectly fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Pansy was happy and Daphne and Blaise didn’t seem to be having any trouble entertaining themselves either. That left Draco and Theo to dote on Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione hadn’t left his lap since he pulled her to him. Instead of moving closer to the fire she simply summoned her own it floated in the air in a shallow dish she’d conjured. She was quick to grasp the concept of summoning fire, bending it to her will. He was content to lean against the pillows, his hands of her hips while she fed him. He knew deep down she was well aware he was being a prat in feigning his ignorance but she had yet to call him out on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco parted his lips as she fed him yet again. He smirked at her as he closed his mouth around the gooey morsel and chewed slowly. Her eyelids went half-lidded as she watched him sensually lick his lips and her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip and shifted slightly against him. Oh, the delicious feeling of her core pressed against him. It was just enough to keep him aware that she was very close to his cock, but not enough to make him lose control. He was Slytherin, a master of control. She was the only one who could unravel said control, especially if she continued to wiggle against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sucked her finger in her mouth, catching the dripping chocolate as it melted from the roasted marshmallow, her tongue poking out from between her lips to lick slowly at the melted confection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her wrist and shook his head, “Uh ah,” he said, sitting up. “I believe that’s my treat,” he removed her finger from her mouth and guided it to his own mouth. He twirled his tongue around her finger, his gaze locked with hers as he took his time in cleaning off the sweetness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth parted as she watched. Her knees tightened around his hips as she let out a strangled sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s very fair, Draco,” Theo said in a husky voice, “Our witch went out of her way to make that for you, and you offer her no compensation for her trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo rubbed his finger against Hermione’s mouth as she watched Draco, her eyes flicked to Theo and then back to his when Draco closed his lips around her finger and gently sucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up, love. I have a treat for you,” Theo whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned her head slightly and complied to his demand, she licked Theo’s finger before she grabbed his wrist with her hand and took control of her movement. She licked his finger slowly at first, her eyes never leaving his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco felt his cock twitch at the sight before him. Hermione wrapped her glistening lips around Theo’s finger and sucked gently pulling it partway out before she sucked once again pulling it further into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes rolled back when she started to rock slowly against him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy hell, does she not know what she’s doing to me?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco grabbed her hips intending to stop her when he opened his eyes to give her a warning, the words dying on his lips. Theo had his questing fingers under her jumper, and he was kissing her, her movement becoming purposeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a strangled groan and pulled her more snuggly against him, his cock throbbing with need. Hermione had popped the button of Theo’s trousers and her hand disappeared in his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Theo hissed and got to his knees, his free arm wrapping around her, his other cupping her breast under her jumper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s grip tightened, his movements becoming frantic. His cock throbbed, the fire raced down his spine. He was close, oh so close. He wanted to take her so badly, but not here, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted through his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pressed down on Draco as she tore her lips away from Theo’s. Her eyes were wild as she looked down at him. He sat up and claimed her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his orgasm barrelled into him. Holy fucking hell he was in nirvana floating as his cock twitched and swelled, his witch grinding against him perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo grunted and buried his head in her curls, his arms tightening around her. “Her...Mia, fuck, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco swore he saw stars as he came. Their magic flared as they each reached their peak snapping against them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fucking hell, what will making love to her be like if she makes me come this hard just grinding against me?’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her as she settled between him and Theo. Time seemed to flow differently as they came down from their high. How long had they laid there he couldn’t be certain but knew it had to be more than a minute. His release was cold and sticky against his skin as he cracked his eye open to look at Hermione as she sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned over and kissed his lips gently and did the same to Theo when she stood on shaky legs. She smoothed down her skirt and stepped over Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” he croaked, his body felt tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled and pulled out her wand, weaving a pattern over him and Theo. Her magic brushed against him and he felt warm, clean and sated. “I need to use the loo, I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he watched her walk away he let out a harsh breath, his body already ready for round two, “Holy hell,” It was the way her small hips swayed, the bounce of her curls, her everything that had him itching for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo chuckled from beside him, “I think she’s going to be dangerous to our health. I’ll never get enough of her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco snorted. He had to agree. He hated that she wasn’t snuggled between them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love watching her go.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush on Hermione’s cheeks wouldn’t fade. She looked in the mirror and grinned, “You looked like you’ve been thoroughly ravished, my dear,” the mirror said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione jerked her head back and let out a strangled yelp. Taking a deep breath she gave the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirror </span>
  </em>
  <span>a nod and left. “Fucking mirrors,” she mumbled as she closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved magic, she really did, but it still shocked her when items that should be inanimate spoke to her. She shouldn’t be surprised that the Malfoys had a mirror that complemented them, but she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, widdle girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione whirled around, her wand drawn. Standing in front of her was a woman she didn’t recognise. Her black hair was wild, and her dark eyes sparkled menacingly as she took in Hermione’s form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman gave her a small grin and waved her hand in admonishment, “There’s no need for that, I just wanted to meet you. Cissy has told me so much about you that I feel as if I know you already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t lower her wand as the woman came closer, “Yes, you’re all she talks about,” she stopped in front of her and pressed a single nail against Hermione’s wand lowering it as she leaned closer, “Is this any way to greet your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bella?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman gave her a cheeky grin and Hermione shuddered. Her teeth were dreadful. Some were missing, but most were discoloured. She would have laughed as the thought fluttered across her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She looks like the definition of a witch to muggle standards. Black dress, wild hair and ugly teeth.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, let's have a little chat, girl to girl,” Bella cooed linking her arm around Hermione’s and guided her in the opposite direction of the bonfire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagini slithered from a dark corner and snapped at Bella as they stopped by a door at the end of the hallway. Bella hissed at the snake before hustling Hermione into the room and shutting the door on the large snake. It was dark as the drapes were drawn. Hermione could make out sheet-covered furniture and cast a quick Lumos at a nearby lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Bella?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella stood still facing the door. “Me? Oh not much… Just you cut to bloody ribbons, twitching on the floor…” And she whipped out her wand faster than Hermione could follow and sent a curse at her. Hermione dodged the curse and cast a shield charm, but cried out when a slicing hex made it through and cut deep into her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella let out a loud cackle and yelled, “You have to be quicker than that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want me dead, Bella?” Hermione asked, her right hand gripping her wand, her left pressing against her wounded thigh. She could see the menacing aura surround the witch. She’d been warned that Bella was unstable and she was glad for the warning. At least she knew to keep her guard up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella turned around and skipped towards her, a grin spreading across her lips, “Oh, why?” Bella grinned madly, “No… I don’t think I need to give a reason. Just know you’re in my way and I need you to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s breath hitched as she took a step back and Bella followed her movements taking a step forward, “You just met me! What could I have possibly done to warrant your hatred towards me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella paused and used her wand to scratch her cheek, “You really want to know why?” Hermione nodded, and Bella said, “Come closer and I’ll tell you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, there was no way on the Gods green earth would she step any closer to the mad witch. All semblance of humour drained away from Bella’s face as Hermione refused to come any closer. “You just don’t get it, do you? You have no place here. You’re just a little girl, there’s no way he would look at you before me. He marked me, he’s mine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawning horror lit up Hermione’s brain, but she thought to question Bella further. Acting ignorant she asked, “ Marked? Who’re you talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted her weight slightly ready to shield herself better if need be, the slice on her thigh had stopped bleeding for the most part, but she knew it would need to be treated soon. She also didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hurt this deranged woman. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> her cousin. Family. It didn’t sit well with Hermione to harm someone who was so lost in delusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella shoved her sleeve up, twisting her arm. Her Dark Mark on full display. She rubbed her cheek against the mark and let out a small purr. Her tongue flicked out and licked her forearm, from the top of the skull to the tail tip on the snake. She let out a breathy moan, it looked as if she were actually aroused. Hermione shuddered at the depravity displayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella’s eyes narrowed as she tilted her head towards Hermione, “I saw you, you know. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. You have no right, no right to touch what belongs to me! It will be me that warms his bed, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella continued to snarl at her and Hermione felt her ire begin to rise. Who the hell was this woman? To think that she could arbitrarily come and lay claim to one of her elements? It seemed that Narcissa hadn’t shared with Bella just who Hermione was. But she’d be glad to show her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was not Bella’s to claim. No. He was already claimed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Tom claimed her right back. Her jaw clenched and she took a deep breath, as her adrenaline spiked. The thought of this crazy woman touching Tom in any familiar way caused her to see red. It didn’t matter to her at this moment that Bella was cursed and was completely mad. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Normally Hermione would never goad someone so on the edge, but in this case, she felt she needed to. Her lips curled in a cruel smile and she shook her head in mock disappointment, “Honestly, Bella,” she chided, “everyone who follows the </span><em><span>Dark</span></em> <em><span>Lord</span></em> <span>wears that mark. Yours is nothing special. Mine on the other hand...” Hermione tugged at her jumper pulling the fabric down to show her own mark that Tom had given her. </span></p>
<p><span>“You see, dearest, he’s marked me completely differently. This is his </span><em><span>personal</span></em> <span>mark, one that only I wear. You have no claim over him,” she said in a cold voice, her hair sparking with raw magic, her fingers stroking lovingly against the mark that blazed against her skin. “He’s mine as much as I am his. We’re already bonded.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Bella let out a screech and lunged at her. Colour her surprised when Hermione was slammed to the ground and Bella began to claw at her face and neck. She hadn’t expected her to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her, to fight with claws and teeth. The bitch actually bit her neck as she clawed at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a grunt when Bella grabbed a fist full of Hermione’s curls and slammed her head repeatedly against the marble floor. The pain that followed helped bring Hermione back to the present. She pressed her hands against Bella’s chest and channelled her magic throwing her across the room where she crashed against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled onto her side and clutched her wand shaking her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She was on her hands and knees gathering her strength. Bella was too when the door splintered and exploded inward, she was quick to shield herself from the debris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom stepped in and took in the scene. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Vinda walked towards Hermione as several other people she didn’t know spilt into the room. Nagini slithered around Tom’s legs and snapped at Bella as she started to crawl towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s frame was vibrating with fury as he looked over at her. His eyes narrowed and he abruptly turned away from her and stepped towards Bella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold dread curled in her gut as Bella grabbed the hem of his robes and rubbed her face against his leg. He stood still, his body taut as a string on a bow ready to be released. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged out of Severus’ hold as he helped her up, and waved off Lucius and Narcissa when they spoke quietly to her asking her if she was alright. She took a tentative step towards Tom, the dread building as Tom still didn’t turn to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave,” he hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room stilled when he spoke. He turned his head slightly, his eyes brushing past her. He didn’t look at her, his face was full of fury when he spoke again, “Grindelwald, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now!</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella on her knees continued to rub against Tom’s leg and giggled in her direction. Hermione thought she was going to be sick. “You heard him, girl, he wants you gone. He’s mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort hissed and knocked Bella away from him. His fingers curled into fists as he looked away from Hermione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Hermione said as she stepped closer towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave him. The coldness of his eyes caused her to shiver when he whirled to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...did you say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione squared her shoulders as she met his gaze, “I said no. I’m not leaving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a snarl he raised his wand at her. Her mouth parted and her heart stopped at the menacing look on his face and the curse that followed, “Crucio!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red light shot from the end of his wand and hit Hermione square in the chest and she staggered back, expecting excruciating pain. However, the curse washed over her, with a tingling sensation, but no pain. It seemed he couldn’t physically harm her, they had accepted each other’s claim. Even though there was no physical hurt, he still wounded her. He wanted her gone. To leave. He clearly had unfinished business with Bella and he chose her over Hermione and wanted her to leave him alone with the crazy woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little voice in the back of Hermione’s head said disparagingly, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty little lies that you let your heart believe. He will never be yours completely. You’re not enough. He’s too damaged.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprang to her eyes as the realisation hit her like a bludger to the gut. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>punish </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. She wasn’t enough for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stepped away from the pair when her magic began to manifest crackling through the air as she stared him down. He had a look of dawning horror as he looked down at his wand and back up at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, that’s right, you can’t punish me or control me.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a deadly calm voice, Hermione finally spoke as she brushed the blood and tears from her cheek. “You want me </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You would command me to leave like I’m one of your followers? And when I refuse, you curse me with the Cruciatus? You really wish for me to disappear, Tom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and stepped forward reaching for her, “Mia-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head at him, tears soaking down her cheeks, “Wish granted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room shook with her departure, the windows fissured and shattered as she left with a loud crack of thunder. The concussive wave of magic causing everyone in the room to fall to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is much shorter, it's been a helluva week for Ro, Vesper and I but we managed to get this one out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Hermione screamed out in pain when she landed in her bedroom. Her body bowed over; her arm clutched to her chest. “T-Tipsy.” </p>
<p>Tipsy arrived with a quiet pop and rushed to her side, “Oh, young miss, yous be hurt. What can Tipsy be doing for yous?” </p>
<p>Staggering to her feet, Hermione moved towards the sitting room where the floo was connected. She held onto the furniture as she went, paying no mind to the trail of blood left behind her. The wound from Bella’s slicing hex on her leg reopened and she knew she’d splinched herself as well. She was dizzy, though from blood loss or magic use she wasn’t sure. She staggered a bit and felt as if she would faint at any moment. It was her sheer determination that kept her on her feet. </p>
<p>With a singular purpose, Hermione laid her hand on the floo and sent her magic into it, barring everyone from entering her rooms via the floo. She knew she didn’t have much time before Voldemort, for that was who <em>he</em> was now... arrived with his wrath along with him. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to see him, couldn’t see him right now. Her anger and hurt was thrashing at her psyche and she was sure having <em>him</em> near her right now was a horrible idea. Deep down she knew that she was partly to blame for what just happened, but her feelings were in such turmoil that she couldn’t really think clearly. Except that she needed to leave, to get away from him. To lick both her literal and figurative wounds.  </p>
<p>Panting slightly, Hermione turned to her elf and said, “Tipsy, I need you to listen carefully. Pack <em>all</em> my things. We’re leaving. Block this room from anyone entering until we’re gone.” </p>
<p>Hermione shrugged off her jumper carefully, clenching her jaw tight so she wouldn’t scream out in pain as Tipsy busied herself. She looked down at her left arm and her stomach roiled. The skin from her shoulder to her elbow looked to have been peeled off like a banana. She left her bloody jumper in a heap by the fireplace, unconcerned as to what kind of picture it could paint later.</p>
<p>Hermione fell to her knees in front of the floo, her hand pressed against the wood leaving a bloody handprint as she tried to muster more strength to keep from fainting. She tried to make a mental list of what she needed to do, but her mind was becoming more and more cloudy.  </p>
<p>Hermione didn’t know how long she knelt before the fireplace. It mustn’t have been long as Tipsy soon popped up with Hermione’s trunks floating behind her, even Crookshanks and Mahira were in their respective carriers oddly quiet as Tipsy lowered them next to her. </p>
<p>“Is there someplace we can go, someplace that no one would think to look for me and is warded?” </p>
<p>Tipsy wrung her hands for a moment and then gave a small nod, “There be a cottage that is yous father’s. It’s yous by right.” </p>
<p>“Take me there, you’re staying with me and don’t let anyone know where we are,” Hermione said in a faint voice. She knew she needed healing, but she didn’t want those close to Voldemort to know where she was going. “Once you get us there, I need you to get Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for me after and bring them to me, please.” </p>
<p>She smiled at Tipsy as the elf gave her a watery smile. Hermione could tell that Tipsy was worried about her but was doing her best to obey her orders. She watched as Tipsy snapped her fingers and all her belongings began to float. She then felt that hook behind her belly signalling apparition as Tipsy grabbed her unwounded shoulder and with a pop they were gone. When they landed in a dark room, Hermione pitched forward, the darkness that she fought so hard to keep at bay, finally claimed her.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>Sirius Black bastard extraordinaire, to those who knew him, sat at the table listening to Dumbledore’s ramblings. Hermione has been missing for two weeks and her face plastered all over the Daily Prophet. A large sum of money was being offered to those who knew of her whereabouts. There’d been several false leads about her location, people who were desperate for galleons coming forward swearing they’d just seen her here or there and yet, she was still missing.</p>
<p>Rita Skeeter was having a hay day, authoring articles about the missing girl even going as far to point a finger at Dumbledore for her sudden disappearance. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘The man is unhinged. It’s already well known that he took a personal interest in Miss Grindelwald when her heritage was revealed. Since his beloved Gellert Grindelwald spurned him and refused his advances. Did Dumbledore decide to punish his ex-paramours’ granddaughter instead? Was resorting her into Slytherin just the beginning of his plans to isolate and revile the once unknown heiress to the Rosier and Grindelwald names? Does he seek her death? </em>
</p>
<p>His lip twitched as he thought about the faux worry that Dumbledore was exhibiting. His concern for any news on the continued existence of Hermione rang false. Now that he knew what kind of man Albus was, he could see right through him. He could also see that the others were slipping from his grasp of control as well.</p>
<p>“Severus, are you certain that nothing has happened to her?” Albus asked, his brows furrowed. </p>
<p>Sirius looked over at Severus and almost felt bad. </p>
<p>Almost. </p>
<p>Severus looked haggard. His dark eyes, usually so sharp were clouded, his skin though pale looked ashen. It was if the life winked right out of him. He suspected he knew why. He’d seen how Snape seemed to hover over Hermione when she was here for meetings, like a black-clad spector. Sirius very much suspected that the bastard was in love with Hermione.</p>
<p>“No,” Snape answered tersely, his body going rigid, “Vinda nor Kai, Miss Grindelwald’s cousin, have seen or heard from her for nearly two weeks.” He swallowed and took a shuddering breath before he spoke once again, his voice going quiet. “I accompanied Vinda to her estate to inquire how Miss Grindelwald was doing after the events I relayed to you and she was not there. In her anger she splinched herself as she left behind some skin and blood at Malfoy Manor and when we arrived at her estate…You know what we found.”</p>
<p>“You said that Tom tried to use an unforgivable on her?” Albus shook his head although he didn't look surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus snapped, “then she apparated away.”</p>
<p>Molly sniffled and leaned against Arthur for comfort as they listened intently. Everyone knew the story, but they were trying to glean any new information. They knew what Severus had found when he and Hermione’s grandmother arrived in Hermione’s suite of rooms. Blood, and lots of it. Some of her skin had sloughed off when Hermione removed her shirt, a bloody handprint was on the floo. It was determined that she hadn’t left the Manor via the floo. Vinda had done a roll call of all the elves on the estate and found the one assigned to Hermione was missing. They could only speculate that Hermione was somewhere safe with the elf taking care of her.</p>
<p>The Order's biggest fear was that she was dead, that she could’ve killed herself when she apparated. It’d happened before, people splinched so severely only pieces of themselves arriving at their destination or leaving something behind. But, while the evidence in this instance was gruesome, it was unlikely she was dead. Deep down Severus thought he would <em>just know </em>if Hermione were to die, not that he would be telling anyone that piece of information. </p>
<p>Sirius and Remus shared a look, they knew Hermione was alive and relatively well but didn’t know her exact location. Sirius smirked to himself, his kitten was clever, she was her own secret keeper. She had her little house elf, Tinky... Tippy... or something like that, call for him and Remus on the day the drama began two weeks ago. When they’d arrived, she’d been a right mess. Her left arm from her elbow to shoulder had been splinched. She was losing blood and was already unconscious. They’d gotten to work right away; it took them two days to get her stable. Blood replenishers, spells, bandages, ointments were used repeatedly with little improvement until one day she’d been surrounded by a nimbus of different coloured lights. They’d encased her in what could only be described as a cocoon of light and neither he nor Remus could touch her. When she emerged, she was completely healed, not a mark remained from her ordeal.</p>
<p>Once she was awake, she told them part of the story, he knew she was holding back. Her magic would flare and pulse as she told of the events that took place. Sirius took care not to push her any further that he thought necessary. He pieced everything together later when Severus told them all that Hermione encountered his cousin, Bella, who it seemed, goaded Hermione into a duel and as a result forced her to go into hiding. </p>
<p>It hadn’t helped matters at all when He-who-must-not-be-named put his nose-less face into the mix. The man was as daft as a brush to use an unforgivable on Hermione. She may be young, but powerful, oh so powerful. He knew exactly who and what she was when her name appeared on the Black Family tree with the elemental symbol. He’d tried to show it to her the first time she was here to be sworn in as a member of the Order but hadn’t had a chance to because of Snevillius interrupting them. Then he’d learned of Albus’ machinations, he had Kreacher blur her portrait. He didn’t trust Albus not to use Hermione any further than he was now. </p>
<p>He would’ve loved to sit back and watch everyone who’d harmed Hermione get their comeuppance. He didn’t want Hermione harmed any more than she’d already been, and he was sure that everyone who’d attempted to harm her would be punished. No one harmed Life without paying with a pound of flesh. It may not be instantaneous, but the powers that be had a twisted sense of retribution at times and would lash out and punish you when you least expected it.</p>
<p>Perhaps Albus’ days were numbered after all? He could only sit back and watch. Sirius’ attention was brought back to the meeting when he noticed Minerva stand and place her hands firmly on the table in front of her. </p>
<p>“You’re a fool, Albus. You should’ve never put her in that situation. You separated her from her friends and threw her to <em>the proverbial wolves</em>. What did you expect to happen?” Minerva’s voice was sharp as she glared over her glasses at the Headmaster.</p>
<p>“She was the best chance we have to gain insider information that hasn’t been doctored.” Albus paused when Severus snorted and glared at him, “Er, not to say that the information that Severus provides us is incorrect. But she’s unassuming and could’ve gleaned information from others who’d be less likely to talk openly around Severus. She’s a brilliant witch. I never would’ve suggested such a thing if I didn’t think she couldn’t manage it.”</p>
<p>Minerva scoffed, “She’s a child, Albus!”</p>
<p>“No,” he said patiently, “she’s no longer a child, she hasn’t been since the summer before. With the use of the Time-Turner, she’s even older. The Ministry even has it on record that she’ll officially be seventeen this October, the added time has changed her birthdate from 19 September to 10 October.”</p>
<p>“All of your doing as well,” she snapped. “You had to have known she was abusing that bloody thing.”</p>
<p>“I’d suspected she had, but she didn’t display any ill effects. She knew the risks when using it.”</p>
<p>“You may think she’s an adult and she can manage things on her own, but she’s been ripped from her family, her friends and thrown in with a lot that won’t protect her. Her parents are gone, and you <em>know</em> her grandmother is siding with <em>him.</em> She has no one and nowhere to go!”</p>
<p>Albus raised his hand to stall Minerva from continuing, “I admit that maybe I pushed her too hard. What matters now is finding Miss Grindelwald and ensuring her safety.”</p>
<p>“She could be dead!”</p>
<p>“She’s not dead,” Severus said in a low timber.</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure? Have you seen her? Has <em>anyone</em> seen her since she left? You were supposed to protect her, Severus. Where were you?” Minerva rounded on him.</p>
<p>“I was where I was supposed to be, at the Dark Lord’s side. What did you expect me to do, Minerva? Duel the Dark Lord in front of all his faithful Arse-Lickers?”</p>
<p>Moody slammed his hand on the table causing everyone to jump, “This is getting us nowhere. I have Aurors out looking for her and if she survived, we’ll find her.”</p>
<p>Sirius leaned back in his chair, his eyes sliding to Remus who sat next to him with his head down. He knew Remus felt guilty for not speaking up, but they’d promised Hermione they wouldn’t divulge that they’d seen her. They didn’t make an unbreakable vow, but a vow just the same. When a Black promised anythi-, no, when <em>he</em> gave his word, he stuck by it.</p>
<p>He was glad that the Order and the forces of evil seemed to be chasing their own tails looking for her. While he didn’t like the worry or upset Hermione was causing for <em>some</em> of them, he was glad that she was away from the madness and power struggle. He thought she was too pure to be around the darkness that surrounded the Death Eaters, but she also didn’t deserve to be Albus’ pawn for the Greater Good, either… Gods, he was beginning to hate that phrase! She was a capable witch, and scarily brilliant, but neither she nor her school mates should be subjected to the turmoil of war. She, especially, was walking a razor’s edge right now, one false move either way and she could be sliced to ribbons.</p>
<p>She <em>could</em> die, that is until she bonded with the four others she was supposed to be with. He hoped that she’d made some progress in finding them, though he suspected that if Snape is in love with her, he might be one of her four. The very thought made his stomach want to rebel. Who the other three could be, Sirius didn’t have any idea. </p>
<p>Harry would be devastated if anything happened to her. She was Harry’s sister in all but blood. Just the other day, Harry came to him and asked if there was a ritual to make Hermione a Potter, his sister in all ways. There was one, but the way things were right now, he didn’t want to put Hermione in any more danger. She would become an even bigger target. If someone wanted to rise in the ranks of the Dark Lords circle, they wouldn’t hesitate to harm anyone whom Harry deemed important enough to make his family.</p>
<p>To appease Harry, they’d gone to the Potter family vault and found an heirloom that belonged to his grandmother to send to Hermione. It was a necklace and Sirius was working with Remus on making it into a portkey, so she could simply grab it and it would whisk her away to safety. It would be a safer way for her to escape instead of Apparating when she was scared.</p>
<p>Godric this was a mess. A mess that Albus started.</p>
<p>Sirius soon went back to ignoring everyone as they started speaking over each other. The noise was deafening, and he could feel a headache coming on and stood abruptly, “I think I’ve had enough of this rubbish for one evening. We aren’t getting anywhere arguing and passing blame. I have faith that Hermione will come back to us when she feels it’s right,” he stretched his arms over his head and smirked as everyone stared at him. “I do hope you all can see yourselves out. I have a date with a bottle of scotch.”</p>
<p>He looked at Remus and raised a brow before he sauntered out of the now silent room.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>A quiet pop startled everyone as Tipsy arrived in the sitting room off Hermione’s bedroom. It was the place everyone congregated, hoping that Hermione would just reappear. Kai was the first to respond and jumped up from the sofa lunging at the small elf grasping her arms, “Where is she? Where is Mia?”</p>
<p>Tipsy let out a startled squeak her large eyes going impossibly bigger.</p>
<p>“Kai, that’s enough, you’re going to hurt her,” Vinda’s strained voice echoed across the room.</p>
<p>Kai fell to his knees, his head resting on Tipsy's shoulder. He let out a ragged breath before he raised his head slowly. “I’m sorry, Tipsy,” Kai’s voice was rough with suppressed emotion. He’d been going out of his mind since Mia disappeared. Letting go of the small creature he stood and shuffled away sinking back into the sofa once again and buried his hands in his shaggy blonde hair.</p>
<p>Tipsy swallowed nervously as she looked around the room. She knew all that were gathered, they were her mistress’ friends and family. But they’d also been the ones to allow her to be injured and by the man who was supposed to be one of her mistress’ mates. Squaring her shoulders, she took two steps forward and placed her hand on Kai’s knee giving it a small pat, “Young Master, the young mistress be sending me here to let yous know she is okay.”</p>
<p>“Where is she, Tipsy?” Vinda asked in a soft voice.</p>
<p>Gathering her small pillowcase dress in her hands, Tipsy wrung the material nervously, her eyes flitting around the room. She’d been asked by her young mistress to deliver a message to her family, to let them know she was well and that she wouldn’t be returning to them yet. When she arrived, she hadn’t expected the young mistress’ mates to be in the room along with Master Lucius and his wife. They each looked at her and her voice died in her throat.</p>
<p>“You should know she can’t tell you that, mother, even if she wanted to,” Evan Rosier leaned against a tree in his portrait, a superior look crossing his face, “I’ve seen her recently. You need to think, where do you think she would go that I could also go?”</p>
<p>Vinda turned her head towards the portrait of her son above the mantle and frowned. His portrait hung in several places and it was true that the object of the portrait could move between them no matter the location.</p>
<p>Mia wouldn’t have gone to France, she would’ve known immediately if she had, the wards being breached would’ve alerted her. She pursed her lips as she looked at her beloved Evan, he was trying to tell her where Mia was, but he couldn’t come out and tell her directly.</p>
<p>Her mind felt foggy as she tried to recall all the locations of her other estates. There was one…she knew there was one she was forgetting. Somewhere in England.</p>
<p>Evan raised a brow and smirked, “I must admit, I’m impressed with my niece, far cleverer than her <em>father.”</em></p>
<p>“Just tell us where she is, Rosier!” Voldemort snarled as he stood. He pointed his wand at the portrait and stepped closer, “Tell me or I’ll burn you to ash.”</p>
<p>Evan shook his head slowly, “I wish I could tell you, my Lord, I do, but she’s made it so no one can speak of her location. She has wards around the property making it unplottable. I will tell you that she is safe and well.”</p>
<p>Vinda turned back to Tipsy as the Dark Lord paced the room, “Did Mia send you here?”</p>
<p>“The young mistress wanted you to know she is alive and safe. She’s received yous letters and didn’t want yous to worry. You can tell everyone to stop in looking for hers.”</p>
<p>“I see, did she say when she’ll return to us?”</p>
<p>Tipsy shook her head, “She had Tipsy gather her school items for her. She is being saying she will bes returning to school.”</p>
<p>“Is there anyone there with her?” Severus asked. He needed to know she was safe, but he was worried about her being on her own. Bella had been punished by the Dark Lord for instigating the duel and was now out of their sight <em>pouting</em>. If she wanted to, she could go after Hermione, though knowing that wherever she was, was warded gave him some relief. </p>
<p>“No, just Tipsy.”</p>
<p>Voldemort looked at the elf and narrowed his eyes, “Very well, if she won’t come home, I need you to take something back with you and make sure Mia knows that she’s to keep it with her at all times.”</p>
<p>Tipsy swallowed hard and nodded her head at the dark man knowing that he was one never to cross.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>Hermione sighed as she felt her wards pulse once again, someone was assessing them. She’d sent Tipsy away with a message informing her family that she was safe and to stop looking for her. She’d return when she felt the need to.  Feeling her wards continue to pulse, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she’d need to check on her unwelcome visitor. She could feel their magic evaluating the wards. She knew they couldn’t breach them no matter what they tried.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the small cottage she walked with purpose towards the aura she felt, the leys coming to life as she took each step. Her children surrounded her as she entered the forest that bordered the edge of her wards.</p>
<p>At first, when she felt the wards flare, she assumed it would be <em>him</em> coming to bring her back, but the magic didn’t feel right. It was darker and more menacing. Tom was cruel, that she knew, but his aura didn’t feel as turbulent as this one. This was someone entirely different and she had a good idea who it was knocking at the back door seeking a way in.</p>
<p>She halted her steps and raised a brow at what she found. Bellatrix sat on the other side of the ward, her arms crossed over her ample chest, a pout on her cruel lips. Hermione tilted her head and watched for a moment her eyes roaming over Bella’s form, not surprised at all when Bella took her heeled boot and slammed it against the wards, and it sparked but didn’t waver.</p>
<p>Bella couldn’t see her, to anyone it would look like an empty forest, but Bella knew the wards were there, just not how she could breach them. Anyone who came close to them should’ve been shoved in the opposite direction feeling the need to leave.</p>
<p>But Bella wasn’t just anyone. She was deranged and cursed. She could see the flashes of intellect in the woman as she mumbled to herself trying to work out how to enter. This must be why <em>he</em> kept her around. She may be damaged, but somewhere inside, she was an intelligent witch.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” Bella hissed, slamming her boot harder against the wards. “I’ll end her, I will. Cut her into tiny little ribbons. That’ll end the dark curse she put on the Dark Lord. He’ll thank me for ridding him of her.” </p>
<p>She sniffed and let out an angry huff blowing some of her curls from her eyes, “He wants me, not her no matter what he said.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s heart skipped a beat knowing who Bella was talking about. </p>
<p>“Antonin promised! He promised me that I could find her. He said she needs to be punished for defying the Dark Lord!” She screeched, her whole body jerking wildly, her hands pulled at her hair as she kicked her legs out. </p>
<p>Truly mad. </p>
<p>She looked behind Bella scanning the area, her senses reaching out looking for anyone who could be lying in wait for Hermione to appear. She didn’t think that <em>he</em> would play such a trick on her, but she knew now she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did.</p>
<p>His cruelty knew no bounds. She was bound to him permanently but that didn’t mean she ever had to see him again. She longed to see him, to feel sheltered in his arms again, but his having cast the Cruciatus curse at her was a betrayal that she didn’t know if she could get over. She wished to go back to a time she could take comfort and found solace in his arms. A time that had come and gone. Now she was stuck with the harsh reality of the world and <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>He was one of her elements, which was true, she couldn’t deny that. It was her magic and his that was drawing them together. Their bond was firm enough, she could still feel him as he searched for her. The small tickling sensation in her consciousness was searching for him, too but she wouldn’t give in. She made sure she could mute the bond, that no one could feel her completely and use it to locate her.</p>
<p>Was she being selfish by staying away from the others? For punishing them for another’s actions</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Did she care?</p>
<p>Yes and no. </p>
<p>She would see them soon enough when she returned to Hogwarts away from <em>him</em>, she would apologize for any hurt her absence caused<em>.</em> However, she was so incensed with To-, no, with Voldemort at this moment she couldn’t even think of his name without her ire and magic rising. She missed her elementals, all of them, but she had to harden herself. She had a task to complete and would do so with or without <em>him. </em></p>
<p>She wouldn’t be foolish enough to go to platform 9 ¾ on the first, because he would be there. He would glamour himself and insert himself in her presence. Sirius and Remus would have the honour of Apparating her to Hogwarts. She didn’t want to apparate on her own any time soon since the last time she failed so spectacularly. She would’ve died if she hadn’t had the leys assist her in healing, she was positive.</p>
<p>Rubbing her arm subconsciously she knelt in front of Bella and pressed her hand against the wards, her leys circling her. She sent her magic out brushing against the deranged woman, trying to soothe her instead of inciting her further. This would be her first time attempting anything of the sort, but she thought it the perfect opportunity to try.</p>
<p>Her grandparents from Greece had finally reached out to her and sent her a tome full of information from the previous Life Elementals and their experiences. Each one had a different task to complete, but essentially, they were the same. Their magics were different from a mere witch or wizard. After Hermione read the tome from front to back several times, she compared a Life Elemental to a sorceress. They didn’t simply wield magic, they <em>were </em>magic. </p>
<p>She learned several important things. How to control her magic, but also how to fully connect with the leys. Being Life, she was just that…Life. She could heal as well as injure. The leys acted like a system of checks and balances. She couldn’t just indiscriminately punish someone who’d angered her for something minor, which made Hermione feel a tad bit better. She was sure half the populous at Hogwarts would be smouldering ash if that were the case. She often lost her patience with her classmates for their idiocies, their lack of dedication to their studies, not to mention how rude they could be.</p>
<p>Ron was lucky indeed.</p>
<p>She let a small chuckle and shook her head. She didn’t hate Ron. His heart was in the right place most of the time and she loved him despite his less than favourable attitude towards her. She understood that his emotional range was limited and being raised with so many siblings he felt left out and had to be boisterous to the point of being obnoxious when he was upset. She wanted desperately to go back, back to when she was nagging him and Harry about completing their assignments whilst coming up with a plan to survive yet another year of attacks from <em>him. </em>That time was long passed and all she could do is look forward.</p>
<p>Hermione’s lips twitched when Bella jerked back suddenly, her eyes wide when Hermione brushed her magic against Bella with gentle force. Her wild hair seemed to slither around her shoulders as she looked around, “W-who’s there?” she called out getting on her knees and moved her body so her back was now pressed against the wards.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect</em>
</p>
<p>Moving slowly and with purpose, Hermione’s hands moved forward through the wards until her hands were hovering around Bella’s head, “Sleep, sleep, Bella,” Hermione said in a velvet whisper. “No one will harm you. Sleep and dream of your happiness. When you awake a whole new world will be waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Bella slid down the wards slowly and Hermione wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her against her chest, yanking her through the wards to her person.</p>
<p>She held her breath for a moment hoping Bella was indeed out. She’d been prepared to shock the woman if she needed to. When Bella didn’t move, Hermione laid her down gently on the ground and brushed the hair from Bella’s face. Asleep, Hermione could see that Bella was once an incredibly beautiful witch and hoped with what she planned to do, she would once again show that beauty. Not the ravaged visage she currently sported. </p>
<p>Standing, Hermione brushed any dirt off her jeans and smiled as her leys surrounded Bella, lifting her gently from the ground. They would make sure that Hermione remained safe, she could understand them, heard their voices. They would protect her. No words were needed as Hermione made her way back to her little cottage, Bella bobbing gently behind her. Now the real work will begin.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p>
<p>Tom looked up at the portrait of Evan Rosier that now stood empty. The tree danced in the breeze, and small unicorns dipped their head to drink from the river, but Evan was absent. Now that Tom knew Evan could see and talk to Mia, he was keeping it close. Tipsy, her house-elf would return to her tomorrow, and Tom hated the fact that she would be alone for the night. He knew no matter what he told the small elf, she wouldn’t listen. If he demanded that she take him directly to Mia, she’d refuse to budge. She’d never betray Mia’s edict no matter what force he used. It was both aggravating and assuring that Mia’s elf was so loyal.</p>
<p>At least he knew, Rosier was with her for the night keeping watch.</p>
<p>He looked back at the tumbler in his hand and took a sip of the amber liquid. The Firewhiskey burned going down and he welcomed the pain. At least he was feeling something other than the emptiness he’d felt since she left. He knew it was his own doing that she did. He had…His mind cringed away from the image of her face as he tried to curse her.</p>
<p>“She’ll never forgive me,” Tom said in a shallow voice looking at the fire.</p>
<p>Severus looked over at him, his position opposite of Tom. He cradled his own tumbler to his chest and raised a brow, “It will take time for her to get over the hurt and betrayal,” he spoke honestly to Tom, it would do no good to sugar-coat anything. They were all bound together because of the small woman that had left them. The Dark Lord even insisted that they each call him Tom when they were alone.</p>
<p>Tom leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his face etched with pain, “I just wanted her to leave, get her away from Bella, to protect her. Bella wanted to,” he swallowed harshly as the images flashed in his mind. Bella had displayed her thoughts; they had been so loud and morbid he could hardly look away from her. He wanted to end the woman for even thinking of harming Mia, but he couldn’t do that in front of her. She already knew he was cruel, but he didn’t want her to see the level of depravity he could display. “She wanted to kill Mia, cut her into small ribbons.”</p>
<p>Severus gave a small nod and looked back at the fire, “I know, I could hear her thoughts from across the room.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you stop her from leaving?” Tom asked in a frustrated voice. He’d learned that he couldn’t punish Severus either much to his displeasure, they were all bound together. They were all one. “Why didn’t you hold her?”</p>
<p>Severus didn’t look at him as he answered, “I too was in shock by your actions. By the time I realised what she planned on doing, it was too late.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could’ve killed Bella,” Tom grumbled knowing Severus was correct.</p>
<p>“That would have caused discord with the others. They don’t know who Hermione is yet, they would’ve assumed you were just killing Bella to rid her as your former paramour.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what the others think,” he hissed.</p>
<p>Severus looked at him for a moment and let out a sigh, “We need them you know. We’re going after Albus and we need their numbers to take him down.”</p>
<p>Tom narrowed his eyes at him feeling his anger spike. He didn’t need <em>anyone</em> to destroy Albus but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he knew he was lying to himself. He did need his followers to take over the ministry and keep them busy with looking at Albus. He couldn’t do that on his own. He hated it, even more, when Severus let out a small chuckle and took a sip of his whiskey.</p>
<p>“Hermione is just as stubborn as you are, and it will take time for her to get over her anger. In time she’ll forgive you, but not any time soon.”</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure?”</p>
<p>“Potter,” Severus said with a small sneer, “He’s not exactly been a great friend to her nor is Weasley and yet she forgives them so easily. She hardly knows you and it’ll take longer. Our magic is bound to her, it’s our job to protect her, and in your anger, you failed.”</p>
<p>“I know, alright?” Tom snapped and stood. He walked over to the fireplace and leaned his arm against the mantle and looked into the fire. “I know I fucked up, that she…that <em>I</em> hurt her. She wouldn’t listen to me!”</p>
<p>“As I said, she’s stubborn. She’s the most stubborn witch I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“I can’t live without her.”</p>
<p>“None of us can. At least now we know she’s safe and that’s she returning to Hogwarts in three weeks.”</p>
<p>Tom threw his tumbler into the fire and let out a low growl. This was all his doing he knew but he just wanted her here. She’d refused to listen and not only that she used his given name in front of his followers, and they all had commented that she needed to be punished. Well, that would be a problem, he never wanted to raise his wand at her ever again. It was abhorrent to him to do so. He instantly felt sick when the curse he left his lips and cold dread curled in his gut.</p>
<p>They were both wrong, but he was more so and now he didn’t have a chance to fix it.</p>
<p>Severus stood and leaned against the fireplace crossing his arms over his chest as he faced Tom. It was refreshing that he could speak freely to him about everything, his thoughts less guarded. Tom was on their side. Their common goal, keeping Hermione safe.</p>
<p>“You need to remember that you and I were raised by <em>muggles</em>, we’ve had time to acclimate to who we are, while Hermione is fairly new to our world. Draco and Theo were raised in a magical family and learning they had an element they were not frightened, they accepted that it was just part of who they were while you and I had to fight to acclimate. Hermione not only is she an elemental, she <em>is</em> the pinnacle, Life. Truly little is known about them so not only is she stumbling to find her place in our world, she must contend with the fact that she is a pureblood, that her parents lied to her. Everything she thought she ever knew has been a lie. We need to have patience with her.”</p>
<p>“And I’m not stumbling around?” Tom looked up at him, his voice strained, “My life has also been a lie all because of Albus!”</p>
<p>“That may be true, but you already have a grasp on who you are. Now you’re learning how to deal with your new feelings. Hermione has to deal with the fact she is now bound to all four of us, and learn how to wield her powers as well as integrate into Pureblood society, not to mention watching her back with Albus and anyone else who wants to harm her. She has a task to complete and we need to support her, not frighten her.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Tom said quietly as he clenched his jaw. He knew what Severus was saying was correct, but it didn’t mean he liked being spoken to like he was a child. Now that their claim had been cemented, he felt a connection not only to Mia but the other three. She was their world, and each of them revolved around her. She’s what grounded them. He never realised the significance of their bond until she left, magnificently he might add, but when she muted their bond, he felt empty. Incomplete. He would have to find a way to make her come back to him. He closed his eyes; his heart was heavy with emotion at the loss of her presence. He decided at that moment that he would follow her lead and become the man that she deserves. He would cherish her and love her every day if only she would return to him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of Child abuse and Sexual assault. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for the reviews. We enjoy seeing what people think of each chapter and speculate on what's to come. Please keep them coming, we read each and every one. </p><p>Just an FYI, it is my hope that next weeks chapter will be on time, it's almost complete, but my parents are coming here and it may be late. I hope that's not the case. I hope everyone is well and happy. Be safe out there. </p><p>Thank you for your support! </p><p>SB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><h1>Mid-August 1995</h1><p>
  <strong>Warning: Mentions of Child abuse and Sexual assault. </strong>
</p><p>Hermione looked over at Bella who let out a tinkling laugh at something Vinda said. She was relieved that she was able to help the once deranged woman. What she’d seen in her mind and on her body was heart-wrenching. After experiencing the trauma and at some points downright torture through Bella’s eyes and seeing first-hand the damage left behind, she could understand Bella’s madness much better. It wasn’t just the curse that caused the madness, Cygnus Black, her father was an evil, evil man.</p><p>When Hermione brought Bella back to her cottage two weeks ago, she set to work immediately to try and heal her. There was something that was calling to Hermione to heal. She first conjured a bed in a small side room off the parlour and placed Bella’s sleeping form on it. Though Bella would remain in the enchanted sleep until she was revived, Hermione still took caution and bound her to the bed.</p><p>Once she was situated, Hermione called the leys to her and began to meditate. She pictured herself as a mist rising above and sinking into Bella’s consciousness. She explored everything and saw the snarled black tendrils of the curse as it not only corrupted her mind but ravaged her body. </p><p>Taking her time, Hermione picked at the curse, gently coaxing it to release its web so she could unravel it and see the real Bella. It resisted and fought to maintain its hold. Hermione didn’t know how long she worked at it, but when she noticed the first tendril loosen its grip, it gave Hermione her second wind to keep at it. She was determined to remake Bella into the woman whom she’d always meant to be. </p><p>Hermione saw Bella’s early childhood memories, how she knew there was something different about her; noticing the flashes of insanity that would slip by. How at first, she was frightened when she would come back to herself with her dolls and toys destroyed or the elves cowering away from her.  Her father, a man she idolized noticed too and took her under his wing, encouraged the small girl to latch on to the acts of violence, to take pleasure in destruction. </p><p>Hermione drew parallels between what she’d seen of Cygnus and her own father. While she’d been angry and fearful of her father for trying to steal her magic, she understood now it was out of fear for her safety. Whereas Cygnus did what he did because he knew of the curse and wanted to foster the darkness that resided within his eldest daughter. He told Bella that she needed to embrace the darkness, it was her destiny. </p><p>Life hadn’t been kind to Bella. She loved her family and wanted one of her own. However, her mother was dismissive of her, lavishing her attention on her sisters where her father would spend an inordinate amount of time nurturing the darkness, telling her that this was her lot in life, to make it her own. He wanted her to become a soldier for the cause, to rise within the ranks of the Death Eaters. He knew the Dark Lord and was grooming her to be what his Lord needed. Someone without remorse, who would hate <em> Mudbloods </em> and punish those who thought to associate with them. It was something his own family adhered to, <em> Toujours Pur </em>. He wanted a pure world, and not wanting to get his hands dirty in doing so, he used the family curse and created Bella.</p><p>It took days to unravel the curse and heal both the mental and physical scars that littered Bella’s body. Often tears would stream down her face as she witnessed atrocity after atrocity. Hermione thought that the depravity couldn’t get any worse… That is until Bella got to her teenage years. Bella’s father instructed her in <em> all </em> things, from how to cast the entrail expelling curse to how to seduce, be the seduced a man, woman, or creature. Bella knew it was wrong, it didn’t feel right what her father was teaching her. The small part of her mind that was not yet corrupted cried out in fear and anger, but her father saturated her in darkness with every touch and each <em> ‘lesson’ </em>.</p><p>As soon as she finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was married off to Rodolphus. And for once Bella felt hope, Roddy treated her well and she could feel herself falling in love with him. She’d even begun to hope to start a family with him. When she’d gotten the courage to tell her father that she wanted to start a family, to create small soldiers for their Lord, her father laughed, actually laughed at her.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Your magic is just as warped as you are, my Bella. You’re not woman enough to produce children. Your marriage is only that of convenience, don’t go deluding yourself that he could ever genuinely love you. No one could. You’re a whore with one purpose, and that’s to please the Dark Lord as I showed you.’ </em>
</p><p>After that particular memory, Hermione had to stop and became physically ill. She didn’t know how long she sat leaning against the bed, Bella behind her breathing deeply sound asleep while Hermione fell to pieces, it was then that Hermione cursed the man that was Cygnus Black may whatever hell he found himself in torment him for all eternity.</p><p>It took hours for Hermione to gain enough equilibrium to resume, she began by smoothing out those memories, making them less harsh; allowing them to fade into the background of Bella’s mind. All the time she spent with her father became just faded glimpses. Hermione also took the memories Bella spent with the Dark Lord as he taught her Dark magics, she studied them and pulled them apart, before making those too seem unimportant. </p><p>The one thing that Hermione could see above all else in Bella’s mind was that she was desperate for love, any form of love and latched onto Voldemort in hopes he would come to love her. Hermione was at first disturbed by the memories of <em> her </em> Tom when he told Bella in no uncertain terms that he was incapable of love and had no desire to learn. She’d seen them in bed together and it made her breath catch in her throat. For while Tom refused to acknowledge the existence of love, he was passionate, and she could tell he enjoyed taking Bella’s body. </p><p>Later, when she wrote in the journal she started to document her abilities, she noted how she felt: “I watched the first time that Tom and Bella slept together and it in part confused and enraged me. I had to physically withdraw from the room Bella was in to regain control over my emotions. I know that the Tom in Bella’s memories isn’t really <em> my </em>Tom, but I can’t help but feel betrayed and envious. Also, a bit ashamed that I became aroused at witnessing Tom’s passion… I know that he and I have a much deeper bond than what Bella and he has, I just hope… Hope that I can be the witch that Tom needs… That all my elements need...”  </p><p>There was one very recent memory that Hermione stumbled upon that shook her to the core. Bella had been incensed that Hermione had gotten away and after the Dark Lord thoroughly punished her, she remained at Malfoy Manor waiting with bated breath for her to return so she could get her vengeance. She was in the library when Dolohov found her pouring over dark texts.</p><p>
  <em> “What do you want, Antonin?” Bella growled her fingers curling around the tome she had in her hand. She didn’t need the distractions, she had to find a way to get to that girl, that Mudblood playing Pureblood. She would show her that no one took what belonged to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I came to offer my assistance,” Dolohov’s cold smile curled as he looked down at the insane witch. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Bella’s ear, “I know you’re trying to find the pretender, the whore that has our Lord’s ear, and I have a way to assist you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The book dropped with a dull thump. Bella turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, “And what can you possibly do for me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dolohov’s eyes darkened as he looked down at Bella’s breasts that were pushed up with her crossed arms. He licked his lips as he pulled out a phial swirling it gently, “I took some of the Mudblood’s hair and blood she was kind enough to leave behind before the elves cleaned it up,” he leaned closer and lowered his head to her and spoke in a whisper. “She needs to be punished Bella, for defying our Lord, don’t you think? This will do the trick, just drink it and you’ll be able to feel her, it will apparate you close to her location, so be prepared. It’s a potion of my own design and I thought it could be useful in your...desire to punish her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bella closed her eyes as pleasure rocked her body, the darkness swirling within her at the images that flashed through her mind. She would carve, cut, and slice, bathing in the whore’s blood. Whatever influence the bitch had on the Dark Lord would end when the girl died. Bella knew she had to be the one to punish her, the Dark Lord would thank her, praise her for her loyalty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bella reached out to grab the phial and Antonin raised it above his head out of her reach. His other hand grasped her hair and gave it a harsh tug, “Uh, uh, uh, love. First, I’ll need payment,” he yanked her hair harder and pressed his large frame against hers. </em>
</p><p>Hermione felt sick as she saw Antonin demean and defile Bella. He was rough as he took her over and over, grunting out his pleasure. Each time the man finished, he growled out ‘<em> Hermione’, </em>not Bella. </p><p>She shuddered, feeling the revolution at the thought of being near the Death Eater ever again. <em> ‘Just another I’ll have to keep my guard up around.’ </em> </p><p>Once all the traumatic memories and abuses Bella had suffered were sufficiently faded, Hermione switched her focus and pulled the better memories of Bella’s childhood to the forefront of the woman’s mind. There were surprisingly quite a few memories that were pleasant and full of laughter. </p><p>Hermione revelled in the joy that Bella had in the time she spent with her sisters, the love and pride she would feel when they looked up to her. The time she spent with Rodolphus with that hope of having a family, how she made him feel important and how she felt when they would lay side by side and he would whisper how much he loved her before falling asleep. She hoped it would help Bella if she saw the love she had in her life, that it wasn’t only darkness despite Cygnus’ best efforts.</p><p>As Hermione untangled the curse and pulled it from Bella, as each strand left Bella’s body, her magic would strengthen and the scars would fade until the final strand of the curse was torn away with a scream of rage, leaving Bella as she was meant to be. The magic within her shone brightly, her body healed from years of abuse. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as she healed Bella’s womb to give her the ability to have the one thing that she’d always wanted. A family of her own.</p><p>Bellatrix the mad was no more. She was just Bella. Not the raving psychopath her father cultivated. Leaving Bella sleeping in the bedroom off the parlour, Hermione stumbled to her room and collapsed. Mentally and physically exhausted, she slept for almost two days.</p><p>Once she woke again it was to a message from her grandmother, delivered to her by Tipsy asking if she might see her before the school year started. She knew that her abrupt departure would need to be addressed and thought that maybe it would be a good thing to have someone else here when Bella woke, just in case. Drafting a letter in her mind, Hermione stretched and made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower.</p><p>Once she was clean and somewhat awake, she’d sent for Narcissa and her grandmother to come to the cottage via Tipsy. She wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong with waking Bella. </p><p>When they both arrived, it was a flurry of hugs and kisses, Vinda inspecting Hermione making sure her splinching wounds were healed. And then there was the scolding. Vinda reading Hermione the riot act, for leaving and not contacting her family, letting them worry needlessly. Hermione’s ears rang after her grandmother was done, but she didn’t break down until Vinda pulled her back into her arms and said, “My darling girl, I know you’re under a lot of pressure. But you need to realize that you can’t shoulder the burden all by yourself. </p><p>“What the Dark Lord did was excessive and unnecessary. He told me later that he did what he did because he couldn’t lose face. It’s not an excuse, but he’s used to being alone and set above all else. He read the room wrong and reacted before thinking. He needs you and you need him. Please try to forgive him.”</p><p>Hermione sobbed in her grandmother’s arms, it felt cathartic to just release everything she’d been feeling over the summer, hell, even before the summer. Once she regained control she said, “His losing face isn’t my concern, he tried to curse me with the <em> Cruciatus </em>, it’s not something that can be easily forgiven. It’s going to take time for me to even be in the same room as him, let alone trust him again. </p><p>“I can feel the pull of our bond, it’s like there’s a hole in my heart where he used to be. I still care for him and I know I need him to complete my task. Please just respect my wishes when I say I need more time.” Hermione drew in a shuddering breath and said, “Now, let’s go wake Bella and see if she completely healed.” </p><p>They did just that. Hermione had Narcissa sit on the bed beside Bella before casting the reversal charm to rouse her. Bella stirred and blinked her eyes. She looked around the room and they landed on Narcissa. She frowned slightly, but then her face lit up and she smiled hugely.</p><p>“Cissy? What are you doing here? The voices and darkness are gone, Cissy. I feel as if I have been reborn. I…”</p><p>“What do you remember, Bella?”</p><p>Bella frowned again before speaking slowly, “I remember being at Malfoy Manor. There was this girl and I felt such rage. I-I wanted to kill her. Dolohov… He gave me a potion to find her…” her eyes began to fill with tears, “Please tell me, Cissy… Did I? Did I kill her?”</p><p>It was then that Hermione stepped around the bed to show herself to Bella, “No, you didn’t. I’m very much alive. You’ve been here for almost a week unconscious and I’ve been healing you. The curse that was the root of your affliction is no more, it’s been eradicated, the family line is no longer cursed.”</p><p>“You… You’re the one that… Why? Why did you heal me, after what I did to you? What I planned to do to you?”</p><p>“It was partly the curse and the influence of your father that led you down the road you were on, Bella. I simply removed the curse and healed the damage caused. You can say it’s my calling in life.”</p><p>Bella stood up shakily from the bed and came toward Hermione with her arms outstretched. Hermione braced herself thinking that something must’ve gone wrong and Bella was about to attack. But no, she didn’t. Hermione stood stiffly as Bellatrix Lestrange hugged her and began to sob against her shoulder, saying, “Thank you… Thank you…”</p><p>Hermione stood there and awkwardly patted Bella on the back, she looked over at Narcissa who was still sitting on the bed. She was smiling with tears glimmering in her blue eyes. She didn’t know how long she stood with Bella sobbing against her shoulder, but once it seemed that the tears were slowing she nudged Bella away and said, “Why don’t we all sit and have some tea?”</p><p>Narcissa grasped her sister by the shoulders and began to guide her out of the small bedroom while handing her a handkerchief. Hermione smiled gratefully to Narcissa and called for Tipsy to serve them tea. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her grandmother. Vinda smiled at her and said, “My darling girl, you are a wonder.” Before turning and following after the Black sisters.</p><p>Hermione stood there stunned before she too went to join the others for tea.</p><p>Later that night and every night after, she and Bella sat up and talked. Hermione held her and let her cry out the loss of her childhood, her feelings, and let Bella talk about everything and anything. Hermione ended up sharing a lot with Bella as well. It was rather cathartic to be able to speak to someone who wouldn’t judge her feelings. </p><p>“I never said thank you,” Narcissa said quietly from beside her, pulling Hermione back to the present.</p><p>Hermione blinked her eyes before her focus came back and she looked over at Narcissa and smiled, “She’s family and family is important,” she shrugged. “I thought having you here would help her adjust, that’s why I had Tipsy bring you along with grandmother.”</p><p>Narcissa nodded as she watched her sister, “I think it has, she’s different now. You know it was the Black Family curse that caused her to be that way, right? No one knows when the curse started, just that the firstborn if a girl is struck with madness usually leaving devastation in their wake. Despite the fact she was consumed with madness, I did love my sister…I <em> do </em> love her. You can’t know what it’s like to have her back and whole.”</p><p>Hermione reached out and grabbed Narcissa’s hand offering support, “I was glad I was able to help. I know it’s hard to reconcile that this is the same sister that you’ve known all your life, but this is how Bella should’ve been if neither the curse nor your <em> father </em> corrupted her.”</p><p>“Yes, my father,” Narcissa let out a soft breath and shook her head, “I’m only glad he’s dead and I know that he can’t hurt her anymore.”</p><p>Hermione squeezed her hand, her mind going back to some of the memories that she came across in Bella’s mind. So much death, and lives ruined because of her actions. Hermione knew she couldn’t bring back those that Bella killed, but there was something she hoped she <em> could </em> do to fix some of the damage that Bella caused.</p><p>Neville.</p><p>When Hermione finished healing Bella, she’d decided she’d go to St. Mungo’s and pay a visit to Neville’s parents and hoped she could heal their minds. She’d witnessed their torture in Bella’s mind, Neville deserved to have his parents back in his life. She wouldn’t breathe a word about it in case she was unsuccessful, but her heart was hopeful that she would be.</p><p>She’d read the Tome of Life her maternal grandparents sent to her cover to cover, several times. She was comfortable in her body and with her magic. She was magic and magic was she. She knew she would need that confidence and strength for what’s to come. </p><p>While Dumbledore had to be dealt with, he’d taken a backseat in her mind for the moment. It helped knowing he couldn’t kill her because of the pact he’d made with her grandfather, but he certainly could make her life very unpleasant for her by targeting those she loved.</p><p>Tipsy arrived with a quiet pop and bowed, “Misters Rodolphus is here.”</p><p>Hermione stood and pulled Narcissa with her. “Shall we?” Hermione asked as she looked over at her grandmother.</p><p>Vinda leaned forward and kissed Bella on the forehead and whispered something to her before she stood and walked over to Hermione and Narcissa.</p><p>Bella looked up and met Hermione’s eye and stood slowly, “If I could have a moment?” she nodded at her sister and aunt before she slowly reached out and grabbed Hermione’s other hand gently.</p><p>Hermione looked over at the other two women and offered them a small smile with a nod, “I’ll be there in a moment. You can tell Mr Lestrange he may join us.”</p><p>Last night, Bella asked to see her husband, needing to be near him. Hermione would never tell Bella this, but she was glad that she asked to see him instead of Tom<em> .  </em></p><p>Hermione knew that Bella’s wand was safely stored away and couldn’t hurt her, and she didn’t think she would, but she would still keep her guard up. Her eyes drifted to the side and landed on <em> his </em>gift. Hermione received quite a surprise after her shower one morning. There coiled up on her bed was Nagini, Tom’s familiar. She didn’t know how long she stood there just staring at the giant serpent, but she felt a niggling feeling in her brain. She’d concentrated on the feeling and suddenly she could hear Nagini speak. </p><p><em> “Be calm, master’sss mate. He sssent me to watch over you while away,” </em> Nagini hissed.</p><p>“You mean spy on me. Why should I allow you to stay?”</p><p>
  <em> “Massster only wishesss you to remain sssafe. He’sss remorssseful of what happened thossse long weeksss ago and wishesss to make amendsss. He sssent me to be hisss emisssssary.” </em>
</p><p>“And I suppose if I try to send you away, you’ll only find your way back?”</p><p>Nagini nodded, her tongue flicking out tasting the air. Hermione sighed, knowing it was a lost cause, Tom would have his way and she was tired of the strife. “Very well, you can stay, but I won’t have you eating Crookshanks or Mahira, my familiars. You do as I say while here, if not back to Tom you go, got it?”</p><p>Nagini now lay curled up in front of the fireplace, her eyes half open as she watched her. </p><p>It’d taken her some time to get used to seeing Nagini lounging around her small cottage. Surprisingly, she was a wonderful conversationalist, once she got used to the hissing sibilance in her voice and it went a long way in softening Hermione towards Tom once again. Merlin, she missed him, she missed all her elements, but she had work to do and didn’t need them close to her distracting her with their proximity.</p><p>“Hermione,” Bella’s soft voice called out.</p><p>“What is it, Bella?” Hermione asked gently, looking back at her cousin, “are you not wanting to see your husband now?”</p><p>Bella shook her head and stepped slightly closer to Hermione and raised her hand to cup Hermione’s cheek.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you, I…I know what I did was unforgivable, and you didn’t have to help me, but I’m glad you did. I know I’m not a good person, and that I deserved any punishment you deemed fit, thank you nonetheless.”</p><p>Hermione placed her hand over Bella’s and shook her head slowly, “I know I should’ve asked permission to heal you, Bella and I’m sorry I didn’t, but I heard you were cursed and hurting. We’re family and I <em> need </em> all the family I can get.”</p><p>Bella smiled sadly at Hermione and pulled her against her. She wrapped her thin arms around Hermione and let out a small sigh, “Thank you,” she whispered again, “thank you, my brave sweet girl.”</p><p>Wrapping her arms around Bella she held her close leaning her head against her shoulder, “You’re welcome,” she whispered.</p><p>“Bella?” A gruff voice broke the two women apart to see a man in sharp robes, his brown hair curled as it brushed against his collar was combed back neatly. He stood there with a shocked expression on his face. His hazel eyes looked between Bella and Hermione as he took a small tentative step forward. “Bella?” he said again, his voice barely above a whisper as he took in the vision of his wife.</p><p>Bella reached out her hand and smiled, “Roddy, my husband, I want you to meet my cousin, Hermione. The woman who saved my life and the daughter I wished I had.”</p><p>Rodolphus looked in awe at the change to his wife, her riotous curls were tamed and her dark eyes sparkled with laughter and kindness. They no longer burned with malice and insanity. He took a hesitant step forward before sweeping Bella up into his arms and laying fervent kisses all over her face. </p><p>Hermione stepped back and watched with happy tears the reunion of Bella and her husband. She didn’t pay much attention, but suddenly she was swept up into an embrace and she cried harder when she realized it was Rodolphus hugging her and thanking her profusely. She returned the embrace for several minutes before stepping back. She looked at Bella and said, “I think you two need to talk, Narcissa, grandmother and I will leave you two here. If you need anything, Tipsy will know how to find me.”</p><p>Hermione gestured for Bella to take Rodolphus into the room set up for her use and turned to gather her cloak.  </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione didn’t want to stay behind while Bella and her husband got reacquainted. She wanted to give Bella the gift of spending time alone with her husband since Bella decided she would stay with Hermione until it was time for her to return to Hogwarts. It was odd in a way, but she noticed how Bella was trying to mother her.</p><p>Bella wanted to have a family, a child of her own more than anything in the world so she wouldn’t begrudge the once insane woman.</p><p>Vinda and Narcissa were in the kitchen speaking quietly and she cleared her throat delicately, “Grandmother, I think it best we leave so that Bella can spend some time alone with her husband,” just as Hermione finished her sentence a loud shriek followed by a masculine laugh.</p><p>“That sounds like a lovely idea, how about we go out for lunch?” Narcissa said, stepping towards the floo as the noises got louder.</p><p>Vinda’s lips twitched, “Yes, lets.”</p><p>Hermione decided before stepping into the floo to place a Notice-me-not charm on herself but also adjusted her appearance in case her spell was disrupted. She kept her curls, but her overall appearance was different. She added a stone or two to her overall weight, her face now fuller, and her tell-tale freckles were nowhere to be seen. She knew that her eyes would stand out the most, she changed them to a muddy brown, something common that wouldn’t stand out. She walked behind the two women, she didn’t want anyone to see her and start a small riot if someone did recognize her.</p><p>She’d met with Rita several times since her disappearance and Rita had yet to advise the readers of the Daily Prophet that Hermione was alive and well and to stop looking for her. When she’d asked Rita why the woman gave her a devious smile before explaining she was having far too much fun tormenting Albus.</p><p>Hermione decided she wouldn’t ask her again. If her family knew she was safe she was satisfied, same with Sirius and Remus. She did feel guilty for not letting Harry know she was alright but the less he knew the better at this point. If the Headmaster knew she was safe then he would be more apt to continue his little game with everyone, let him squirm a little bit more.</p><p>They stopped at one of the smaller cafes in Diagon Alley and ate. They discussed Bella and Hermione’s return to school making sure not to mention any names, just in case of a random eavesdropper. Narcissa and Vinda wanted to go to Twilfit and Tattings, and Hermione, not interested in buying clothes decided it would be a good time to make her way to St Mungo’s. She quickened her pace as she’d fallen behind and stopped close to Vinda saying low, “Grandmother, I think I’m going to run a quick errand.”</p><p>Vinda tilted her head slightly and looked ahead again, “We can go with you, dearest. Now that I know you’re alright I find I don’t like letting you out of my sight.”</p><p>Hermione chuckled slightly, “I won’t take long, and no one will notice me. I can meet you back at the cottage if you wish? Besides, now that I’m not behind protection wards, my family ring can lead you right to me if I get into trouble.”</p><p>Vinda stopped and adjusted her gloves, it looked as if she had simply stopped with Narcissa to speak quietly, “Why don’t you just come home? You know Kai misses you and…your elements do as well.”</p><p>She was quiet for a moment before letting out a small sigh, “I understand. I just need some more time. I want to see them all, I do, I just need to get my thoughts in order first before I see <em> him.” </em></p><p>“He’s been beside himself with worry you know.”</p><p>“Grandmother,” she warned.</p><p>Vinda sniffed and adjusted her cloak before she stepped away, “I shall see you this afternoon, please do remember what I’ve said?”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose, her steps hurried as she made her way back to the Leaky to use the floo.</p><p>Stepping out of the floo in the lobby of St Mungo's, Hermione looked around and made her way to the reception desk dusting the soot and ashes from her person as she went. The receptionists were busy assisting other people and from the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a large sign listing the floor plans.</p><p>
  <em> First Floor: “Dangerous” Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Second Floor: Magical Bugs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Third Floor: Potion and Poisoning </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fourth Floor: Janus Thickey Ward </em>
</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and read the description of each floor. The words <em> Long-term resident ward for permanent spell damage </em>caught her attention.</p><p>“May I help you miss?”</p><p>Hermione turned her head to the side and smiled at the elderly witch who was looking at her expectantly, “I think I know where I’m going, I’m here to visit my aunt and uncle that were admitted some years ago with spell damage. The fourth floor, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct, my dear. Who are you visiting today?”</p><p>“Oh, the Longbottom’s? Are they still here? My cousin, Neville said that they were.”</p><p>Hermione hated when she had to lie, but she felt the pull to heal. Neville had been a wonderful friend to her since she met him on the Hogwarts Express. She wanted to at least try to give him back his parents. She wasn’t sure she would be able to reverse the effects, but she wanted to try.</p><p>The woman’s grey brow rose as she looked Hermione up and down, “Yes, they are, poor lambs. Terrible what happened to them you know.”</p><p>Hermione folded her hands in front of her and gave a sweet smile trying to hurry the woman along, “Yes, it’s dreadful to be sure, are there stairs or a lift I can take?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Just down this hall and the lifts will be on your right when you exit reception will be there to greet you. Good afternoon.”</p><p>Hermione murmured her thanks and made her way to the lifts. A short trip later and another receptionist that wanted to talk her ear off she was standing at the entrance of the Janus Thickey Ward. She took a deep breath and prayed to all the deities that Neville wasn’t here today visiting his parents, it would make what she needed to do that much harder.</p><p>Her magic hummed beneath her skin as she walked down the wide aisle. Patients were lined up on either side in small cots. Some, the curtains were drawn, and she could hear soft voices as she passed. Others were wide open, the patients sat there, some staring into space, and others mumbling to themselves.</p><p>Her step paused and her eyes widened when she saw her former professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. His blond hair was dishevelled, his arms bound around himself in a straitjacket as he spoke animatedly to a potted plant next to his bed.</p><p>“Yes, yes, it’s true,” Lockhart said as he leaned closer to the plant, “Also a five-time winner of <em> Witch Weekly’s </em>Most Charming-Smile Award,” he said as he gave a dashing smile. </p><p>He shifted his body, so his head was leaning to the side and said in a lower voice, “I’m also an honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League. I would tell you all about it, but it’s all hush, hush, you see.” </p><p>Stifling a laugh her steps took her to the last beds on the right. Alice and Frank Longbottom each sat on the edge of their beds facing each other. There was no recognition as they looked upon each other, and Hermione’s heart broke.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, she stepped at the end of the beds and cleared her throat for good measure, “Hello,” she said, her voice soft.</p><p>Hermione could see where Neville got his looks from. Frank Longbottom blinked up at her, his eyes the same shade of blue as Neville’s, his dark blond hair a few shades lighter than his son’s. She smiled at him as she looked over to Alice. The petite witch watched her, her dull brown eyes tracking her movements as she fiddled with a Drooble’s Best blowing gum wrapper. Alice’s short brown hair was cropped to her shoulders. Hermione could see that Alice and Neville shared a similar facial structure.</p><p>“My name is Hermione. I’m a friend of Neville.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of you, Hermione.” A voice issued from behind her, “Although I’m not sure why you felt the need to visit my grandson’s parents. You’re supposedly missing.”</p><p>Hermione stiffened, not expecting anyone to speak to her and turned slowly as Neville’s grandmother stepped into the alcove, Neville right beside her. Flicking her wand, the curtains whooshed shutting them firmly from prying eyes.</p><p>“Hermione?”</p><p>“Um, Neville, hey.” Hermione shifted nervously, her heartbeat slamming against her chest.</p><p>Neville’s grandmother, Augusta Longbottom looked down her hooked nose at her and raised a brow. “Would you care to explain why you’re here? And stop fidgeting, you’re a lady and ladies don’t fidget.”</p><p>Hermione’s back snapped straight and looked over at Neville whose brows were furrowed. It was then Hermione remembered that she had altered her appearance. Waving her hand, the glamour melted away and she gave Neville a tentative smile, “Hey, Neville. I came here…well, I wanted to...”</p><p>She closed her eyes and shook her head before they slid open again. She met Augusta’s stare and squared her shoulders, “I was hoping I could help Neville’s parents.”</p><p>Augusta reached out and Hermione flinched. The woman’s finger tapped the edge of a rune that was showing, not quite covered by the collar of Hermione’s jumper. She gave Hermione a calculated look before she brushed past her and sat in the chair between the beds, “Show me, show me what you are.”</p><p>“How did you...?” Hermione’s eyes were wide, and she looked back at Neville before she looked at Augusta, “You can’t tell anyone!”</p><p>Augusta waved her hand dismissively, “Everyone whose Pureblood knows about the fabled Life elemental, my dear. I would be a fool to share this knowledge if that is indeed what you are. I also know you have a task before you, to right a wrong as it were. Tell me, is this the wrong you must right? To heal my son and his wife?”</p><p>Hermione shook her head, “No, this is personal. I know what I am and what I can do. Neville was the first friend I made on the train to Hogwarts and he’s dear to me. When I heard what happened to his parents, I felt drawn to help them.”</p><p>Augusta placed both hands on her cane and studied Hermione for a moment, “Before I’ll let you touch my family, I’ll need proof. I’ll not let anyone with nefarious intentions harm them.”</p><p>“Gran,” Neville said in a soft voice.</p><p>“Hush now, Neville. I know exactly who your friend is. She’s Grindelwald’s granddaughter and that of Rosier. They’re known for their affiliation to dark magic. I’m willing to overlook that because of what she may be,” she raised a brow at Hermione giving her a small nod, “You bear the mark, do you not?”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip as she gave her a nod, her heart rate increased as she looked at the formidable woman. She didn’t want anyone to know she was Life, least of all Neville. She didn’t want to put him in danger. But it seemed she no longer had a choice to keep her secret, “I’ll show you the mark, but I need to know that you’ll not share this knowledge.”</p><p>“I give my word as a witch that your secret is safe, same with Neville.”</p><p>Hermione looked at Neville once again who had sat next to his mother holding her hand, “I swear, Hermione.”</p><p>She felt bad for Neville. His face was pinched, and his complexion even paler than usual. Neville was a dear friend, he stood by her even when he found out who her relations were. Looking back at Augusta she turned her back towards her, “It’s on my back, I can lift my jumper…”</p><p>“Neville close your eyes, child,” Augusta said, “Now hold still Miss Grindelwald and I’ll part your jumper and fix it after.”</p><p>Holding the front of her jumper, Hermione held her breath as she felt the whisper of magic against her skin and then the coldness of the air as it brushed against her. Augusta was quiet for a moment and then made a small hum.</p><p>Hermione let out a small sigh when she felt the fabric came back together and she turned around and backed away from the woman a few paces, “It’s too bad that you’re bound for other wizards…or witches. I think you’d make a fine match for my Neville.”</p><p>“Gran,” Neville coughed, “It’s not like that. Hermione and I are just good friends.”</p><p>“Oh, I know, but I thought you may have feelings for the girl since you speak of her often.”</p><p>Neville let out a groan and covered his face. Hermione giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. At least his colour was back and then some. His face was red. “It’s okay, I know how you feel about me, I feel the same way. I’m lucky to have you, Neville.” </p><p>Neville shifted as Hermione stepped away. He was embarrassed that she knew his parents were here, driven mad by Bellatrix Lestrange. He hadn’t breathed a word to his friends about what happened to them. It was easy to find out he knew, some of his friends, Harry and Ron’s parents had known his. But how did Hermione find out?</p><p>He let out his breath slowly and looked over at his mum who was watching Hermione while still folding and refolding the gum wrapper. It was heartbreaking to see his mum and dad in such a state. There were brief flashes of recognition when he would visit, but those were few and far between. </p><p>The hairs on the back of his neck started to raise and he snapped his head up to look at Hermione. What he saw made his breath catch. She was standing there with her eyes closed, arms wide, her body glowing, that had him watching her in awe. </p><p>“What is she, Gran?” Neville whispered never taking his eyes off Hermione. </p><p>Augusta sniffed and clutched her cane tighter, “She’s a Life Elemental, child. She’s an extremely rare and unique individual.” </p><p>“Why have I never heard of them?” Neville’s eyebrows pinched together trying to recall the many lessons his gran had taught him over the years. He knew of elementals, they were rare, but he had never heard of Life.</p><p>“Since you showed no signs of being an elemental, I didn’t see the need to share that with you yet. You would’ve been told about them when you have your Rite. Now, hush and watch a miracle in the making.” </p><p>Neville pursed his lips. Yes, his Rite was tomorrow night. The Rite would show if a witch or wizard unlocked any <em> gifts </em>that lay latent.</p><p>He was doubtful he had any hidden talent; he could hardly cast a spell. He looked down at his wand feeling the smooth birch wood against his palm. It had been his father’s wand, and he loved it, feeling that connection to his father even though he wasn’t emotionally there for him. Physically yes, he could see his father, hug him, but he couldn’t speak to his father nor his mother about his new friends, the experiences he had. Nothing. He didn’t know if it was worse than having them die that night or have them with him living this half-life.</p><p>His hair fluttered against his forehead as the magic swirled around him, it hung heavy in the air coating his tongue. He swallowed thickly and rolled his shoulders as his body began to thrum, his magic stretching. He tried to shake the feeling off but as the winds picked up, he an indescribable feeling embraced him, coaxing his magic to respond. He felt as if he were being submerged in warm water, floating in the air, burning at the stake, and walking on freshly turned soil all at once.</p><p>His vision became cloudy and heard his mother give out a small cry. He tightened his grip on her hand, he could see the magic through the haze. Multi-coloured lights surrounded him, all of them. His back arched as shocks of power flowed through his body. He wanted to scream, to shove the magic away, he also wanted to embrace the power and cling to it, feeling the deep need to feel it against him, to comfort him. </p><p>The power came to a crescendo, specks of colour floated around him, through him. Arching his back further, he let out a pained cry letting the magic swallow him.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione’s ears buzzed a high-pitched tinny sound until the sounds trickled into her consciousness. Voices were shouting, rushed footsteps thundered around her. Some voices were close to her, while others were distant.</p><p>She was laying down on something comforting, was it a cot? Her fingers twitched brushing against the soft fabric beneath her.</p><p>“I can’t believe how you’ve grown,” a quiet voice rasped near her. “Oh, my boy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, mum,” someone murmured back, it sounded like Neville.</p><p>Hermione kept her eyes closed trying to adjust, adrenaline jolted through her as she listened to Neville speak to his parents. She did it, she brought them back. </p><p>She remembered when she closed her eyes as she concentrated, she could <em> see </em> and <em> feel </em> the sickness around her. Her children came to her and brushed against her, their voices were a low and sweet hum as she sought out Neville’s parents. Their auras were a pulsing red, Neville’s was a deep blue with flecks of green swirling throughout. But something went wrong, her consciousness expanded, and she could see <em> everything </em>. The people in the building, their pain, sorrow, and fear all came rushing to her crying out for help.</p><p>She heard her voice chanting, another language, a language long forgotten, and her magic expanded outward. Her children guided her to touch, to heal everyone. She didn’t have a choice as she moved through each body she met. The patients, visitors, the staff, it didn’t matter, Hermione reached out, her magic brushing against them, through them seeking out any illness they may have had and lovingly made them whole once again pulling it into herself to banish the diseases, curses, along with the aches and pain. The taste of metal flooded her mouth, the acrid scent of death and decay. She wanted to gag but she held firm, her body singing with purification. </p><p>She was afraid, her magic was not completely in her control, she tried to call it back, but it coaxed her forward encouraging her to heal, to mend what was broken. It was the reason for her existence, to comfort, nurture and to make right that once was wrong. </p><p>Once she stopped fighting against the pull to heal, her body relaxed, and her powers increased. Colours exploded behind her eyes as her powers gave that one final push, her body feeling weightless as her magic hummed, stretching and pulsing through her veins. She embraced her powers knowing that they wouldn’t lead her astray. She trusted her magic, her children, there was no distinction between them and <em> her </em>, they just were. They were Hermione, the element known as Life.</p><p>Heat rushed through her body as her powers slowly receded, her body trembling from the force and the beauty of her magic. She couldn’t find her voice to let out a scream of pain as her magic enveloped her in a tight embrace comforting her. Her body lurched and she let the darkness sweep her away into the abyss. </p><p>“My, my, my, what do we have here? Sleeping beauty?” </p><p>“Mr Lockhart, you can’t be in here! You must go back to your bed so the healer can check you over.” </p><p>“I can help this woman, I know exactly what to do,” Lockhart said. Hermione felt the bed dip and a soft touch to her hair, “Perhaps a kiss?” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and blinked several times as the voices around her began yelling over each other. Her head sunk further into the pillow as she recoiled back from the puckered lips that were alarmingly close. </p><p>She let out a low hiss as her hand slapped over the offending mouth. She blinked rapidly and focused on the face above her. </p><p>Her nose wrinkled as her eyes met the twinkling blue eyes of Gilderoy Lockhardt. In a low voice, she said, “If you wish to make it a six-time winner of <em> Witch Weekly’s </em>Most Charming-Smile Award you’ll back right the fuck off.” </p><p>He blinked down at her and she grimaced as his lips moved against her palm, his lips and tongue brushing against her. She shoved him none too gently away from her slowly sitting up as he stood and backed away from her. </p><p>He straightened his shoulders and tugged at the edge of his straightjacket which looked ridiculous and smiled at all those who gathered around, “Yes, you see, my mere presence has awoken her. It was a dark curse set upon her and with my magic and a quietly whispered counter-curse she is good as new.” </p><p>He reached down for Hermione but she turned her head and ignored him swinging her legs over the side of the cot. She was glad when the medi-witch grabbed him by the back of his jacket and dragged him away. </p><p>Hermione let out a harsh breath when someone grasped her, pulling her to them, ”oomph.” </p><p>“Thank you, Hermione. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Neville said softly as he rocked her gently in his arms. She felt the splash of his tears against her neck as he kept whispering his gratitude. </p><p>He pulled her back and wiped the tears from his face giving a small laugh, his cheek suffused with a blush.</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brows as she looked up at her friend, his hair was darker, and his once chubby face was now more angular. He was gorgeous. “Neville?”</p><p>His lips quirked and opened his mouth to speak as a healer bustled in the room guiding his parents to sit on the opposite cot, their wand, making intricate patterns over their bodies making and she made a low humming sound, “Amazing,” she breathed.</p><p>The healer lowered her arms and shook her head, “Your scans are perfect, you’re completely healed.”</p><p>Frank Longbottom wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple. He looked up at the healer with a wide smile on his face, “Does that mean we can finally go home?”</p><p>The healer cocked her hip, tilting her head to the side, “Well, we would like for you to stay a little longer to run more tests,” she looked around and peeked out the curtain before looking back at him, “but, I suppose we can let you go as long as you make an appointment for a follow-up. You see, the whole ward, the whole <em> hospital </em> has been miraculously healed. Nothing like this has ever happened before. We have no idea of the source either...”</p><p>Augusta’s eyes cut to Hermione’s and she had to swallow the fear that rose in her throat. She didn’t want people to know it was her. She knew that being who she was, people would want to use her for their own gain, do experiments on her. She couldn’t allow that; she wouldn’t allow that.</p><p>Augusta cleared her throat and tapped her cane once to gain the healer's attention, “I’ll ensure that they return after they’re settled back at home for that follow-up. Right now, we would like to leave here so my son and his wife can get reacquainted with their son,” she lifted her chin imperiously and let out a sniff.</p><p>The healer had the grace to flush and wave her hands in front of her stammering out her words, handing the Longbottom’s a slip of parchment and abruptly leaving.</p><p>Augusta let out a low chuckle and stepped closer to Hermione, “Shall we, my child?”</p><p>Neville wrapped his arm around her helping Hermione stand on shaky legs. She felt drained. Exhausted. She would go to Diagon Alley and find her grandmother and Narcissa before calling Tipsy to take her home, making her apologies for leaving them. “Thank you, Neville,” Hermione murmured before brushing her hands down her jumper and skirt to make sure everything was in place.</p><p>Neville adjusted his hold and looped Hermione’s arm through his as a pureblood wizard would and trailed behind his grandmother, his parents talking quietly behind them. Hermione kept her head down not wanting anyone to recognize her but as she peered through her lashes, she thought that was doubtful. The hospital was a madhouse right now. Healers and medi-witches were barking out orders and running around. She was sure they had their hands full and she felt a small twinge of guilt knowing she made their workload that much bigger, but she couldn’t feel completely bad. She gave her friend back the lives of his parents and every patient in the hospital.</p><p>She looked over at him, his face was facing forward as he guided them towards the exit, his face smooth and new air of confidence surrounding him. She looked back down and shook her head. She’d always liked Neville and was pleased he seemed happy, although she had no idea how he changed and Merlin, his height. He had grown several inches in the last hour.</p><p>Stepping out into muggle London Augusta paused her step and turned back to Hermione and Neville. She motioned them to join her and she looped her arm through Hermione and started down the sidewalk at a brisk pace as voices raised, and the camera’s flashed.</p><p>“Pardon me, were you a patient here? Did you see what happened?”</p><p>So many questions being tossed out and Hermione cringed. She tightened her grip on Neville’s arm shifting closer to him hoping to hide between him and his grandmother. She was certain that Augusta’s outrageous hat would make a nice camouflage, but she wasn’t going to take any chances.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the five of them to make it to the Leaky Cauldron where Augusta pulled her to a dark corner hiding Hermione from view. Her eyes roamed Hermione for a moment before she gave a small nod, “I owe you, my child. Not only did you bring my son and his wife back, but you helped my Neville with his Rite.”</p><p>Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes were wide, “W-what?”</p><p>Augusta patted her shoulder and offered her a small smile, “Your magic helped him, he’s been beside himself with fear about going through his Rite, that’s why we’ve been delayed in doing it.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, honestly. I-I had no idea; I know the Rite is deeply personal for each witch or wizard...”</p><p>“Pish-posh. He’s fine and healthy. We can still have a symbolic ceremony later, but now his potential has been unlocked and his magic is stronger,” Augusta adjusted her furs around her shoulders before she spoke again, “How can I repay you for your selfless actions?”</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips. She didn’t do this for accolades or recognition, she did it because she cared for Neville. He was the first friend she made. It only seemed right to heal them, to correct some of the destruction that Bella caused.</p><p>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she spoke, “You can repay me by not mentioning my involvement. You know what I am, and the dangers for me if anyone were to learn what I can do.”</p><p>“Of course, that was already promised. My son and his wife will not breathe a word either, I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she smiled at Augusta and a low bow before she applied her glamour once again. “I need to return to my grandmother and cousin. Please let Neville know that I’ll see him when school starts once again.”</p><p>Augusta stepped to the side as Hermione passed her, “Remember, child. If you require anything, you can call on the Longbottom House to assist you.”</p><p>Hermione waved over her shoulder before she threaded her way through the people milling about, her steps quickening as her heart hammered in her chest. She felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She waved at Neville, telling him silently that she was leaving.</p><p>Tapping her wand against the bricks to the entrance of Diagon Alley, Hermione threw herself through the archway and called out for Tipsy to take her home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s hairy nut sack?” Kai growled under his breath as he pulled the Daily Prophet closer to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco raised a brow at him waiting for him to explain what had his pants in a twist, but Kai pulled the paper closer to his face, his fingers wrinkling the edges of the paper as his hands clenched. “Do you care to share, cousin? Or just continue to demonstrate your colourful vernacular?” Draco asked while he took a sip of pumpkin juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai tossed the paper towards Draco who caught it mid-air due to his seeker reflexes. His eyes scanned the headline: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miracle at St. Mungo’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that’s not what made his breath catch in his throat. There on the front page was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione being led away from the building by a young man who looked familiar, and an older woman. He narrowed his eyes when he recognized the absurd hat perched on the woman’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the moving picture as Hermione looked up, her eyes wide and she immediately turned her head shuffling closer to the man, “What the actual fuck?” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jealousy flared, the image burning into his head, “Have you heard from her?” Draco looked up when Kai didn’t answer. He looked around the room where Kai was no longer sitting across from him. He hadn’t heard Kai leave but he’d been too engrossed in watching the picture of Hermione. Seeing her face even in newsprint made his stomach drop and fill his chest with burning desire. It had been weeks since he laid eyes on her, touched her, or Merlin even kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered that day like it was yesterday, He’d been lounging on the blankets around the bonfire waiting for Hermione to come back when he heard the windows shatter and felt magic flare from within the house. He and Theo bolted towards the sound, Kai, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne not far behind them. Hermione had gone in to use the loo and They'd worried that something happened, and she was injured. He’d cursed to himself, he should’ve escorted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skidding to a halt in the doorway where everyone was gathered, he paled. Voldemort had his Aunt Bella by the throat against the wall hissing at her. Draco could feel the waves of anger and despair radiating off the Dark Lord. To his left he saw a small pool of blood and wondered what happened. His mother walked briskly towards him when she saw him standing there clutching the edge of the door frame, his eyes wild as he looked for Hermione. When she reached him, she grabbed his and Theo’s wrist dragging them away from the scene as Bella’s scream echoed down the hall after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then he learned what happened. He’d been furious with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Dark Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> for raising his wand to Hermione. He couldn’t blame her for leaving so abruptly, but she should have come back to him, to Theo. They would’ve protected her. Instead, she went missing for weeks before they heard any word from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone who was close to Hermione gathered at the Rosier manor house and tried to think of where she would go. His godfather, Severus, had gone to where the Order meetings were held, where Potter lived, and she hadn’t gone there nor to the Weasleys. That’s when he really started to worry. She had no family other than her grandmother and Kai, so where would she go other than to scar-head or Weaselbee?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d watched as Kai worried at the ring on his finger, the one that was connected to his grandmother and Hermione and he couldn’t get a sense where she was, in fact, he told him that the ring was cold, that it felt as if she was just… gone. He refused to think that she could’ve been killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think of the possibility of her dying. She couldn’t. They’d just started to really trust each other and form a deep and meaningful relationship. She completed him, their bond was soul-deep, sinking into his whole being. He felt cold and empty as he paced the house, always ending back in her quarters. Surrounded by her scent he could almost believe that she’d just stepped out for a moment and she would return to him…to them. He’d never seen his godfather look so lost, so gaunt. Severus was always so unflappable, a pillar of silent strength. But with Hermione missing and leaving only blood and </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things behind, it was like that strength just disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all lost without her. And now this seeing her beautiful face plastered over the rag that was known as the Daily Prophet made him yearn to feel her back in his arms that much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chair scraped against the marble floor as he stood. Tucking the paper under his arm, he took long purposeful steps towards his new sanctuary, Hermione’s chambers hoping the others were awake and he could show them the paper and hopefully glean any information on how to get her to come back home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai had just tossed the paper to Draco when there was a muffled pop and Tipsy appeared, grabbing his arm and whisking him away without a by your leave. He’d been disoriented as they appeared in a small bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the dim morning light streamed through the window. He looked around the room wondering just where he was. That is until he saw who was sitting on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia sat there; her hands folded in her lap as she peered at him with uncertainty. He lurched forward, stumbling to his feet only to fall back to his knees before her and wrapping his arms around her waist, all the worry and hurt rushing out of him as he began to sob. He didn’t care that he was crying, the tears soaking her jumper as he clung to her, he thought she was lost to them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back pulling her with him and moved her to sit in his lap as he leaned against the bed. His hand stroked her back as he buried his head in her curls taking greedy breaths of her scent. He was murmuring something against her ear and it took a bit for Hermione to understand what he was saying. “Mia… Mia… Lost... My sister... Sister… Mia… My sister…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head further against him and he heard her sniff, her body trembling in his hold. His throat was thick with emotion as he tried to speak, “Mia,” he rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” she whispered, tightening her grip, “I’m here, Kai. I’m right here, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small sob broke from his throat and he pulled her closer, “Please don’t disappear on me again, I couldn’t bear it if I were to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she hiccupped, her tiny body racking with sobs, “I missed you so much, I’m sorry. B-but I didn’t know what e-else to do… I-I needed to leave...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I know what happened. Don’t be sorry, just don’t do it again,” he threatened with a watery laugh, his heart pounding in his chest. He loved her, he was protective of her almost to a fanatical sense. He just didn’t realize how deep those bonds were until she was gone. Ever since her arrival the previous summer, and then the year they spent together at Hogwarts they’d just grown closer. Now he was hard-pressed to think of a time she wasn’t in his life. He’d planned on asking her if he could stay at the Wiltshire estate when she inherited it, not wanting to be too far away from her. Even though he knew it wouldn’t be polite of him to ask. She had a right to privacy in her own home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family really only consisted of his grandparents and Hermione, she’d filled a void in his heart. He always wanted a little sister to dote on, to play the part of a big brother all brawn and bluster when someone unworthy would take notice of her, and then Mia arrived in a package of a small girl with bushy hair and bucked teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that they were actually cousins. She was everything he’d ever wished for in a sister, intelligence and a fiery temper, beauty and vulnerability. She gave as good as she got. Her personality was so close to his, and they got along so well it was scary at times. The two weeks she’d been missing, with no word from her were the longest two weeks of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he heard what transpired and how she’d left the Malfoy home, he wanted to kill the Dark Lord himself. He knew he couldn’t of course, his grandmother would never allow it, and the Dark Lord was bonded with Mia, Kai had to master his emotions when he was around him. The rage was always burning in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that made him feel slightly better was the miserable look on the Dark Lord’s face after Mia left, not to mention the nights that Severus spent lecturing him on his attitude toward her. Mia deserved to be cherished, and if he couldn’t do it, then he could bloody well sod off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long they sat there together, each quietly contemplating the recent events. He didn’t care. He was here with Mia and he didn’t want to leave any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stirred in his arms and pulled back to look at him, she raised her hand and cupped his cheek using her thumb to wipe the latent tears that fell from his eyes, “I bet we look a right mess,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked down at her as he leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath and let out slowly feeling exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted and let out a grunt as she stood fluidly from his lap. Turning she cocked an eyebrow and held out her hand to him, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and get something to eat so we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grasping her hand, he stood and followed her through the house, his hand still firmly in hers not wanting to let go any time soon.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed as she looked over at Nagini who was curled up in front of the fire before she started to read once again. She was alone in the cottage with the exception of Tom’s pet familiar. Tipsy had gone back to the estate to visit her family, taking Kai with her so he could get a change of clothes and let their grandmother know they were okay. She really didn’t envy the interrogation he would receive once it was found out he’d been with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been there for three days, and while they could cast cleaning charms on his clothing, Hermione encouraged him to get something that was more suitable</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d barely left her side since his arrival, and she didn’t blame him. She’d missed him terribly and knew that she would be leaving for Hogwarts once again in a couple of days, this time, however, Kai wouldn’t be wandering the halls with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought back the same day Kai came to her. They’d left her bedroom and were going to the kitchen when Bella and Rodolphus, call me Roddy, had come from their room looking dishevelled and content. Hermione was ever so thankful for the silencing charms she’d placed on the door and walls. When Kai’d seen Bella he drew his wand and advanced upon her, a curse on his lips. Roddy stepped in front of his wife to bar Kai’s access to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s bloody beard are you doing here!? Don’t think for a moment I’ll let you hurt Mia again. You’re the reason she left in the first place!” Kai screamed his elemental powers stirring causing the wind to rise up and whirl around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella coward behind her husband, she knew she’d done some horrible things when she was cursed but hadn’t thought she would be confronted by one of Hermione’s protectors so soon. She knew that she would be able to easily fight the posturing young man before her. However, she didn’t want to risk her budding relationship with Hermione. Hermione knew all this after the fact as they discussed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind continued to rise about the room, nicknacks, pillows and pictures began to move with the gusts, the occupants of the frames holding on for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draw your wand, you mad cow and fight me! How did you even find her? Don’t think for a minute I’ll let you near her again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai! Please! Stop this, it’s alright! She’s been healed, she’s not mad anymore!” Hermione shouted over the wailing winds in her small sitting room. He wasn’t listening to her, the winds only increasing in velocity. She would have to use drastic measures it seemed. Hermione fought her way over to where Kai stood, reached up and grasped his wand hand pulling herself around to stand in front of Bella and Roddy shielding them and pressing Kai’s wand tip to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to get to them, you have to go through me, Kai. I won’t let you hurt them!” she shouted above the wind. She could tell that Kai was losing control, his arm shaking and his eyes vacant. Thinking quickly she called the ley magic from under them and urged it to quell the violent winds within the house. She winced as Kai’s wand dug into her breast, the tip heating up, she knew she would have a burn mark there when all was said and done. It was like he couldn’t see anyone other than Bella, the one who’d brought about Hermione’s need to flee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai! Get a hold of yourself!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was working, it seemed she would need to take some drastic measures. Which meant, in her mind; going Muggle. Stepping away and to the left of where Kai was standing, she balled up her right fist and let it fly. She nailed him on the left cheek, his head snapping to the right and his grip loosening on his wand before it fell to the floor. The wind died down instantly. Kai staggered and fell to the floor on his bum while crying out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took advantage of his dazed state cast a quick Incarcerous and ropes flew out of her wand wrapping around Kai leaving him prone on the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mia! What the bloody fuck are you doing? Why in the bloody blue blazes did you hit me? Can’t you see that I was trying to protect you?” Kai hollered and she winced as she could already see his cheek swell and a nice shiner forming around his eye. But she too was angry and she would be telling him all about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect me? From whom, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai sputtered, “From Bellatrix Lestrange, that’s who! How can you possibly stand there and allow her near you when we both know she wants to kill you! Untie me this instant so that I can take care of her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You listen to me, Kai Evan Rosier! Bella has been cured of the curse that caused her madness. I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” Kai interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… How can I be sure?” Hermione was channelling Severus as she levelled him with a look that said he was a complete imbecile. “I’ll tell you how I can be sure. Because I was the one who healed her, you dunderhead!” she screamed the last part so loudly that everyone in the room winced. The silence that fell afterwards was suffocating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood glaring down at Kai still bound on the floor. Was this how it was really like to have a brother? She wondered to herself. Granted it was nice that he thought to protect her, but really, she couldn’t help but feel a little insulted as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he possibly think she’d be stupid enough to allow a still raving Bella into her cottage? And then not even try to listen to her when she tried to say it was okay? Granted his elemental powers were going a bit haywire at the time, but he was the one that was extolling how she needed to maintain control. Why couldn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in exasperation Hermione said, “If I untie you, do you promise not to attack Bella or Roddy again? I understand that you thought to protect me, but allowing your powers free reign to almost destroy my cottage isn’t the way to go about it. Bella and Roddy are my guests and you need to realize I know what I’m doing. Now, I want you to apologize and we can all sit down for some tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai scowled down at the floor and then looked up at her from beneath his lashes. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. She vouched for Bella and thought that the mad witch no longer posed a threat. He sighed knowing he needed to apologize, not to mention the right cross she hit him with really did a number on his cheek. It throbbed and he could feel the flesh around his eye swelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked up at Bella and her husband. They were both perched on a settee watching the interaction between him and Mia. He took a moment to observe Bellatrix. There was something about her that radiated calm where there once was chaos. Maybe Mia really had healed Bella’s madness? Sighing to himself, he looked at Hermione and said, “I’m sorry for exploding like that. I have no excuse other than letting my need to protect you get the best of me. For that, I apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kai. You’re not apologizing to me. You’re apologizing to my guests, Bella and Roddy. You didn’t allow any chance for them or me to explain why they were here, just went off the deep end and attacked. You need to apologize to them and mean it,” Hermione said tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose, she could feel a headache coming on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, I-” Kai began, but Hermione quelled him with a look. He looked down again and moved his shoulders and hands. He could feel his legs and hands going numb, not to mention the persistent throbbing of his face. “Fine, Mr and Madam Lestrange, I’m sorry for attacking you. But you must believe me when I say I only had Mia in mind when I did so. Please accept my humble apology?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella and Roddy looked to Hermione and then at the bound Kai on the floor, before nodding. Rodolphus stood up and took a stance before his wife as if to shield her, before addressing Kai, “We accept your apology. However, know that if you ever threaten me or mine again, I won’t hesitate to call you out. I won’t do it this time, as I respect Hermione too much for what she’s done for my family. You’d do better if you took the time to read the room before reacting in the future. Hermione, my dear? You can release him.” he moved away and sat back down beside his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and with a flick of her wand released Kai from his bonds. He continued to sit on the floor giving his best impression of puppy eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes internally. Really? He was in the wrong and was still trying to get sympathy. Being at her limit she huffed at him and said, “Come with me you big doofus and we’ll see to your cheek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned on her heel and went toward the back of the house to what used to be the buttery, but was where she now brewed simple household potions to get the bruise paste and heal Kai. She didn’t bother to look behind her to see if he followed, she knew he did as he wouldn’t want to remain in the same room as her other guests. His ego was bruised along with his face.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next couple of days, tensions were high. But began to lighten after Kai was able to observe how Hermione interacted with Bella and Rodolphus. He was still a little leery of Bella, but Hermione hoped with time that they would be able to stay in the same room without the thick tension. All three had returned to Malfoy manor, Bella and Roddy to check in with their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Kai to get clean clothes and report that he’d seen Hermione. They promised they would be back soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Hermione didn’t envy them as she was sure what had happened at St Mungo's was still big news. Kai said that the article itself was silly. Full of speculation and very little accuracy. But the picture of her being escorted out with the likes of Augusta Longbottom was sure to draw some questions. Especially with the rumours of her being missing. She’d refused to give any details to what actually happened because in all actuality it still frightened her.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To help with the tension in the cottage, Hermione split her time between Kai and Bella and Roddy by extension. She enjoyed spending time with Bella. It was strange having her constantly nearby. Bella would often play with Hermione’s hair giving her tips on how to manage the curls making them tamer and shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella would also cook dinner for everyone -Tipsy was quite put out when she would do it- but Bella would flit around the kitchen with Rodulphus shadowing her as they laughed and worked together to put together a simple meal. Hermione didn’t know that purebloods </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to cook. Bella shared with her that they normally didn’t but when she was at Hogwarts she took a class with the other girls about domestic spells and such and it piqued her interest, wondering what it would be like to cook for her husband. She was horrible at it, but Hermione appreciated her efforts and would eat what Bella had offered so not to hurt her feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodolphus was also accepting of Hermione and would thank her frequently for what she’d done for his wife. He would walk by her and pat her head smiling down at her. She felt a connection with the pair and she welcomed it. It was nice to have more family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rubbed her neck feeling the tension in her body, she’d been reading the Life tome that she’d been given once again. She’d been so frightened when her powers were unleashed at St. Mungo’s, wanted to re-read it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see if anyone else had any experiences with controlling their powers. There were a few accounts of spells being more powerful or with strange results, but not on the scale of what’d happened to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if it was because she hadn’t bonded completely with her elements. Yes, the bond was there, she could feel that tickling sensation knowing when they were close by and even when they weren’t she could almost feel their emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small huff she tossed the tome on the low table in front of her and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. Closing them, she leaned back on the couch and tried to block everything out that had been consuming her with worry. The article in the Daily Profit with her face splashed across it, what Tom had done to her, her magic not being under her control, Dumbledore and his games, all of it. </span>
</p><p><span>At least the Daily Prophet did confirm that she’d been found; it was still speculated that she’d been a patient</span> <span>at St. Mungo’s. The hospital neither confirmed nor denied the claim, and neither would she. </span></p><p>
  <span>In the stillness of the cottage, she suddenly felt something tug on the bonds she had with her elements. She got the feeling that Tom was nearby, so near that he could’ve been in the same room. But he wasn’t. He still didn’t know exactly where she was. Whatever was pulling at her, felt like it was in pain and needed help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat picked up a notch and she slid her eyes open slowly and looked around the room slowly. Standing she began to pace the room, opening the doors, even checking all the rooms searching for what could be causing this feeling. The further in the house she went the fainter the feeling became, she was puzzled and slightly panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the sitting-room once again she felt the tug on her bond become stronger. She took slow steps following the tugging, they cry out for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in front of the fire where it was the strongest. There was nothing there with the exception of the fireplace proper with small nick-nacks on the mantle and a large portrait of her grandparents with her father and uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All was normal except. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nagani?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini lifted her head and blinked up at her, “Yessss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione got on her knees in front of her, her hand reaching out to stroke her head slowly, “May I?” she asked before her hand made contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To answer, Nagini lifted her head higher encouraging Hermione to stroke her scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing her brows Hermione concentrated as her fingers glided down the scales. She thought that Nagini would feel slimy, and cold, but her scales were smooth and warm against her fingertips, most likely from curling next to the fire. That’s not what caused concern, what concerned her was she could feel Nagani’s soul, but also Tom’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back on her heels, Hermione let out a harsh breath, “How long have you been with Tom?” Hermione said softly, pulling her hand back and placing it in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione listened intently as Nagini explained that she was cursed with the Maledictus Curse, that she was once human, a witch, but she is now permanently a snake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d met Tom when he was at Hogwarts, she befriended him because he could speak parseltongue and she’d been so lonely that she followed him for a time. Eventually, she lost track of him and reconnected with him when she was Albania. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had destroyed his body at that point, and he was a sickly looking creature so she protected him until Wormtail found them. Hermione shivered at the mention of Wormtail and Nagaini let out a hissing laugh, “Yessss, he isss a horrible perssson, but Voldemort needed him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shifted and sat with her knees pulled to her chest. She mulled over the information before she gathered her courage to ask the question, “Nagini, did Tom make you a Horcrux?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tilted to the side and studied Hermione, her pupils going wide. Hermione swallowed hard, “I know all about the Horcruxes, I have a friend that’s one and he can feel Tom’s emotions, and Tom can actually see into his mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened as she pursed her lips, “Is that why he sent you, has he been using you to spy on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini nodded, “Yesss, he’sss been worried for your sssafety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swore under her breath and got back on her knees once again and put her face close to Nagini’s, “I can heal you. I can remove his soul, healing it and sending it back to him. I think I can cure you of the curse as well. If I can’t heal the curse, Nagini, you’ll always have a home with me, and you’ll never be alone again,” Hermione gave a humourless chuckle, “I’ll live a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagini pondered what Hermione said. It was an appealing thought to be whole once again. She knew what Hermione was through her master. She thought of Credence and wondered if he was still alive. If she had her life back she could finally live her life without fear. If this worked she could leave and seek him out. “Yesss, if you wisssh to try. I give my consssent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave her a brilliant smile and shuffled forward placing both hands on her head. Closing her eyes she did as she did before and tugged at Tom’s soul. It was still crying out to her, wanting to be whole once again. Taking a deep fortifying breath she let her powers rise.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sniffed as she clung to Kai. She didn’t want to leave, but she had to go to Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting and then Sirius and Remus were taking her back to Hogwarts for the new term. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kai whispered, kissing the crown of her head, “I’ll write you as soon as I get home, you’ll have a letter waiting for you upon your arrival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s lips twitched as Kai rocked her lightly. She didn’t want to leave him but knew that she had to. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, fortifying her resolve to go. Pulling back slightly she smiled at him, “I love you, you know that, you git?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai laughed and pulled his arm away to flick her forehead, “Just don’t get into any trouble. I won’t be there this year to protect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning to Bella and Rodolphus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella yanked her forward and into her arms holding her tight, “Be good and write to me often,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled and held her tighter, “Of course, I would hate for you to crash the gates of Hogwarts to ensure I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella gave an elegant snort and pushed Hermione to arm’s length. Her dark eyes shone with love and tenderness as she looked at her. Hermione felt her heart warm knowing she was the cause of such a look. Bella’s face morphed into a mischievous grin, “You know I would, my sweet girl. Don’t think for one moment I wouldn’t burn that castle to the ground if someone hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave a nervous laugh as Bella pulled her into a hug once again. She would like to think she was kidding, but she couldn’t be completely sure. Sure, Bella was healed now, but since the healing, she’d attached herself to Hermione like an octopus to the face. She didn’t mind, she enjoyed Bella’s company, and it was nice to have someone acting like a mother towards her. She still missed her mum, but now she had someone to fill that void just a tiny bit, it helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, you’re going to crush the poor girl,” Rodolphus laughed, tugging on Hermione’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella growled and swatted her husband’s arm, “Oh, before I forget, I made you something to snack on in case you get hungry. I know you have to go to...my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>house and I’m not sure if he would think to feed you.” Bella thrust a small bag into Hermione’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bella. I...er...appreciate you thinking of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella cupped her cheek, “Anything for my brave, sweet girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodolphus sighed as he pulled Hermione to him wrapping his arms around her, “Sorry about that, you can bin it as soon as you leave,” he whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled and pulled back, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent a wink as she walked towards the floo, “You two can have use of the cottage as long as you wish, it will give you some...privacy. Just call for Tipsy if you should need anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Hermione saw as she tossed the floo power was Bella leaning against her husband and the sad face of Kai.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’</span>
  <span> stomach flipped as he entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, his heart beat double time and his magic flared as his eyes locked with Hermione’s. He hadn’t expected for her to attend the meeting, but here she was sitting between Remus and the mutt. She should be on the Hogwarts Express on the way to the castle, so why was she here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes as he walked around the table to take his customary seat, his eyes still on Hermione’s. She raised a brow at him, her lip twitching slightly knowing he couldn’t do anything with the others in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeky witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half-listened to the meeting as Albus droned on. His attention was brought back when Albus stood and clapped his hands together once. “Now, I want to reintroduce two people who’ve been thought lost to us for quite some time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping to the door, Albus poked his head out speaking to someone before the door swung open revealing Alice and Frank Longbottom. Severus’ eyes cut to Hermione’s immediately and noted she paled slightly and tucked her head down sinking into her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen became a cacophony of noise as everyone stood up with the exception of himself and Hermione to welcome them back. He was in too much shock to even move a muscle. His intuition was telling him that Hermione had something to do with their miraculous healing, she had been seen leaving St. Mungo’s not more than a week ago with Neville and Augusta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach rolled and his eyes flitted to Albus who was standing at the end of the table taking in everything. He felt dread curl in his gut as Albus’ eyes were on Hermione the whole time. If he knew what Hermione was, it could pose a severe problem. Albus would want to keep Hermione close, use her more than he already was. She would be used as a weapon and he wouldn’t stand for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clearing of a throat brought everyone’s attention back to Albus. He smiled benignly, but Severus could see a calculating gleam in his eyes, “Alice, Frank, I’m not sure you’ve had the pleasure of meeting Miss Grindelwald?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice looked at Frank for a moment before she smiled at Hermione who had looked up at the couple with a strained smile of her own, “No,” Alice responded, “but, Neville has spoken very highly of you, Harry and Ron. You’re friends with our son, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s body relaxed as she cleared her throat, “Yes, Neville was the first friend I made on the way to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank wrapped his arm around Alice and chuckled, “Yes, he told us that story. He’d lost his toad Trevor and you were helping him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed as well, “Yes, that’s right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus watched the exchange closely all the while watching Albus. He could see Albus narrow his eyes when Alice said she hadn’t met Hermione before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He suspects something.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Calling the meeting back to order Albus folded his hands on top of the table, his body leaning forward as he pinned Hermione with a stare, “Now, Miss Grindelwald, would you care to tell us what happened this summer and where you disappeared to? Your affiliation with Harry is still well known, even though you’ve been found to not be a muggle-born. We can’t just have you swanning off without a by-your-leave, now can we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat straighter and quickly suppressed a glower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>swanning off </span>
  </em>
  <span>indeed, and followed Albus’ pose, “Yes, I was at St. Mungos’. I’m sure you already heard what transpired at Malfoy Manor, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes met his before she looked back at Albus. He gave a nod, a small frown on his lips, “Yes, terrible thing, we heard that Tom tried to curse you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> curse me, but someone had thrown a shield around me,” she took a deep breath before she spoke again, “I was scared and I panicked, I needed to leave and he...he was standing in front of the only way out, and in my desperation, I Disapparited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Severus said as much. Where did you go from there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I splinched myself quite severely so I went to St. Mungo’s for treatment using a false name so he couldn’t find me. I didn’t even tell my grandmother because of her support of...of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you contact the Order? We could’ve protected you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I didn’t think about it honestly, I was so upset and scared that I just stayed there until I was healed. It was strange, one day I woke up and my wound was completely gone as if it never happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus leaned back in his chair and looked at her from over his glasses, “I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus hoped he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> see. She was lying, no one covered her with a shield, and she certainly didn’t hide at St. Mungo’s all those weeks. Her acting skills had gotten better because if he hadn’t known the truth, he would’ve believed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Professor,” Hermione murmured quietly, “I was just so scared. I didn’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, dear. You’re here and whole, that’s all that matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hermione said with a serene smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s taunting him to call her out on her lies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting was soon called to an end and several members gathered around the Longbottoms to speak to them while Severus followed after Hermione who slipped out the door following Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was half-way up the steps when he heard Albus call out to him, “Severus, a moment, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a moment before he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Albus who had an expectant look on his face. Knowing it was impossible to tell him to bugger off he made his way back down the steps. He followed Albus into the parlour on the ground floor. When they entered the room, the door clicked shut and he felt the heavy wards snap into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus was standing with his back to him, looking into the fire, his hands clasped behind his back, “Has Tom said anything about Miss Grindelwald since she went missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean was he actively looking for her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus looked over his shoulder at him before he turned back, “Yes. I need to know if Tom is interested in her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, I need to ask you to do something, something you’re not going to like,” Albus paused and Severus tensed like he was expecting a blow, “I need you to ask Tom for a boon, you need to ask for rights to her. You could even word it like a betrothal. It’s to keep Miss Grindelwald safe and hopefully open new channels of information to us. It will also probably feed into Tom’s twisted sense of… how best to put it? Rewarding Loyalty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stepped further into the room to stand next to Albus. There’d been one time in his life that he’d respected this man, but since the Dark Lord shared the contents of the diaries with him, it took all he had to be in the same room as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.’ </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a child and my student! It’s bad enough that you wanted me to take her before him in the first place and now you want me to… to... ” he snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Severus there are no rules against a Professor dating a student as long as they show no favouritism, and as far as her being a child, you know her Rite was successful and she’ll actually be seventeen in October.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew she was abusing that bloody time-turner didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Albus waved a dismissive hand. “I needed her to age up so she could learn as much as possible and lose the trace, with this war fast approaching she was needed in order to keep Harry safe until the opportune moment. However, now that Vinda has come into the picture and changed Hermione’s status, she can’t be seen with Harry. She can be used in other ways. With you as her keeper, she might be able to gain inside information with, what was the phrase? Oh yes, pillow talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a tool or a whore, Albus! You would have her use her body as a bargaining chip? Potter is still a child, a spoiled child at that, he won’t survive long enough for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>final</span>
  </em>
  <span> task without her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry will be fine, they all have a part to play, Severus and you know this. You know exactly what’s to happen to Harry. It’s our job to protect him until the time is right. Now, if Miss Grindelwald can be by your side, you may be able to bring her to some of the more important meetings and befriend some of the Death Eaters, or at least listen in while she’s there. You can’t be everywhere at once while in his presence and you said it yourself he’s been actively looking for her. Which indicates interest on his part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus swallowed his rage as his mind worked rapidly. On one hand, it would be easier for him to spend time with Hermione with Albus’ permission without having to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
  <span> On the other hand, he hated the thought that Albus wanted her to use her body as a means of gaining information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the greater good, Severus. You can protect her better than her grandmother can. You’re his spy, and lieutenant, you know he would grant you this, especially if he’s interested in her already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a defeated sigh, Severus shook his head, “What do you think will happen to her after this </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
  <span> is over? She’ll be associated with a known Death Eater. Do you think everyone will just forgive her for that? Let her live her life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus turned and looked at him, “We have to survive the war before we think that far ahead, Severus. But, if it puts your mind at ease, you can go your separate ways, I’m not asking you to bond with the girl, just ask Tom for her as a boon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he snapped, “I’ll ask, but you’re telling the Order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’ll let them all know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus turned on his heel to leave, “Oh, and Severus. You’re to take Miss Grindelwald to Hogwarts when you leave today and explain things to her in case she has a severe reaction to the news,” Albus paused for a moment before adding in a threatening voice. “Keep a better eye on her and make sure she’s not going off her own plans from now on. I would hate for anything to happen to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a curt nod, he slashed his wand through the air destroying the wards on the door to the parlour, making sure to hide his smirk; pleased that he was able to pull the wool over Albus’ eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took a calming breath before he mounted the stairs seeking out Hermione. He could feel her, her magic was flooding the whole house and it felt good. It had been far too long since he last saw his witch and his body tightened in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have her </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and uninterrupted until the other students arrived this evening. He couldn’t have asked for a better gift. They needed to talk, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted his pocket absently feeling the shrunken journal that Tom had given him before he left for the meeting and then to Hogwarts.  He’d been acting even more tetchy with each day Hermione wasn’t by his side. Sadly, he’d started reverting to his old-self; punishing those who crossed him. Severus hoped that Hermione would see reason and at least write back to Tom, maybe then he would calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on the landing he canted his head to the side when he heard hushed voices coming from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. The tickling sensation of Hermione’s magic brushed against his, much like a lover would do coaxing him forward. He wondered if she realized that whenever he was near her, her magic would seek him out. He relished the sensation, however, it was distracting and hoped to make her aware of it. She would need to behave while they were at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing at the door for a moment he nudged it open and stepped inside quietly. He clenched his fist at his side at what he saw. Hermione had her head bent next to Black’s and his arm was around her shoulder, his dirty paws flexing against her. Distantly, Severus knew that there was nothing between them other than familial affection, but it didn’t stop him from feeling jealous. Especially as he suspected that Black knew all along where Hermione was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat he took a step further in the room and shut the door behind him with a bang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both heads snapped up startled by the noise. His lips formed a hard line when Black kept hold of Hermione, his grip tightening around her, “Ah, Snivillius, I see you still have no manners. Did you need something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smirked at him as he pulled Hermione closer to him. Severus looked over at Hermione who was looking at Black with a furrowed brow, a small frown marring her beautiful face. He could see that she was uncomfortable with the way Black was acting but didn’t reprimand him as she did last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Black I came here to fetch Miss Grindelwald. I was asked by Albus to escort her to school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black wrinkled his nose at him, “There’s no need for that Snivillius, Hermione has already made arrangements for Remus and me to take her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span> she comes with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insist all you want, fucker, she’s going with me.” </span>
</p><p><span>Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a harsh breath. He didn’t have another-what did Hermione call it?- ah yes, </span><em><span>pissing</span></em> <em><span>contest</span></em><span> - with his arch-rival. He also didn’t need her ire directed towards him. He could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes as she looked over at him, her complexion pale. ‘</span><em><span>Has she lost weight since I last saw her?’ </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath he let it out slowly. He would have to change tactics for her benefit as much as he loathed to do so. “Sirius, I understand that Hermione made arrangements with you, but it’s imperative that I take Miss Grindelwald with me. We have something to discuss before the other students arrive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised a brow at him. Hermione shrugged her shoulder and wiggled her way out of the man’s grasp. Turning towards him fully she pulled him into a hug and spoke softly to him, something Severus couldn’t hear much to his chagrin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermione finally pulled away he looked over at Severus and then back at her. He studied her for a moment before giving her a small nod, “Alright, kitten. I understand. Write me soon, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave a soft chuckle as she stepped away and squeezed his hand, “Yes, I’ll be sure to stay in touch with you and Remus. Oh, can you just drop off Crooks and Mahira at the gate? Hagrid will take care of them. Thanks, Sirius.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus locked eyes with Sirius as Hermione walked to him, her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. When she stood next to him, she looked up at him...waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on his heel he opened the door and left. He could hear Hermione’s soft footfalls behind him. He thanked Merlin that they didn’t encounter anyone as they left Grimmauld Place, the voices in the kitchen making it clear that everyone was too busy getting reacquainted with the Longbottoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped outside and drew in a deep breath. He could feel her right behind him and he longed to gather her into his arms. But couldn’t, not yet at least. He shut the front door and stepped toward the wrought iron gate, opening it for Hermione to step through. He pulled it shut and grabbed her upper arm, his steps quickening towards to Apparition point across the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the small park, he guided her to a copse of trees before he turned her so she was facing him. “Hold tight, We’re going for a bit of a ride,” he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and clutched his robe. He whispered a spell, a sticking charm, to make sure Hermione stayed in place, and a notice-me-not. Exhaling his breath as his magic rose, they were soon twisting in the air, nothing but a blur of black around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched when Hermione let out a screech, her legs wrapping around his fit waist, clutching to him. He’d always wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Hermione and knew if he’d told her how he wished to travel with her, she would have downright refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” her scared voice reached his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at her, he kissed her forehead before burying his nose in her curls planting a soft kiss to her neck, “Hush, I won’t let you fall, we’ll be there before you know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body relaxed in his hold when his magic intertwined with hers, he watched her face as her eyes went half-mast. He grinned to himself as they approached the wards at Hogwarts. He loved to fly this way, and he wanted to experience the way Hermione would feel in his arms when he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed and took a few steps to adjust for his burden currently wrapped around him. Cancelling the charms he set her gently on her feet and looked down at her making sure she wasn’t going to get sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smacked his arm and glared up at him. She smacked him again for good measure before she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees taking a ragged breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like that she’d hit him, but he did understand her ire at him, “Take a deep breath,” he said in a soothing tone, rubbing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little warning next time, please?” her voice was low and reedy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned down at her catching a glimpse of her pale face. Swearing under his breath, he scooped her up in his arms when she started to sway and stepped through the wards at the edge of Hogwarts. The stone wall moving aside with a wisp of smoke before reforming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her closer as she nuzzled his chest and took greedy breaths trying to regulate her breathing. Stepping into the dank tunnel that led to his chambers his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the sconces that flared to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered his chambers and waved his hand and the fire roared to life. He sat on the sofa adjusting Hermione on his lap. He rubbed her back slowly, not speaking as she turned her body towards his, her thin fingers clutching at him, “Sorry,” he said in a soft voice, “I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small snort and shook her head, “You have no idea.” She leaned back and looked up at him, “I’m terrified of heights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to do fine on your broom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and adjusted herself on his lap by bracketing her knees against his hips. Her firm arse resting against his knees. He wanted her closer, pressed against him as he held her but he would wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I liked it, the feeling of being pressed against you in the air, but next time, warn me,” she said, a small blush on her pale face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lip twitched amusedly that she was still shy considering what they’ve done together so far. Raising his hand, his tucked a stray curl that had come loose from her braided hair, his fingers rubbing her earlobe gently. She shifted closer and closed her eyes and let out a pleased hum, her magic encasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers for a briefest of touches. He felt magic skitter down his spine and shivered. She always had him at a disadvantage that way. He’d simply touch her and he was undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him. Her bottom lip trembled as she studied him, her eyes roaming his face, “I’ve missed you,” she said in a rough voice. He let out a surprised grunt when his arms were suddenly full of his witch. He let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms around her firmly enjoying this moment with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was alone with her. The inhabitants of Hogwarts wouldn’t bother him...yet. The floo connected to his chambers had been blocked when he left for the summer and the heavy wards were still in place on his door. If someone were to come down to the dungeons to check on him, they would not be able to get into his classroom, nor the private hallway that led to his chambers, just the way he liked it. He had to have a conversation with his witch, a conversation that may upset her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he rumbled, his grip tightening. He didn’t want to let go yet, but he wanted to get this conversation out of the way. He needed to warn her against Albus, for her to watch her back. He may not outright attack her since the Order knew of her involvement with Tom, but he could make her life exceptionally horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus,” she sighed and planted several warm kisses on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look at him, “We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened as she tried to move off his lap. He furrowed his brows wondering why he caused such a reaction from her. He rolled his eyes as he tugged her back into place, “We need to talk about Albus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stilled, her hands going to her lap precariously close to his cock. Fortifying his emotions he looked at her and grabbed her hands in his. “I spoke to Albus before we left today. You need to be careful when dealing with him. I think he’s starting to suspect something. I saw the way he watched you when the Longbottoms were introduced. He was trying to set you up, to see your reaction. He doesn’t believe that you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a St. Mungo’s the day that everyone was healed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip and let out a sigh, “What did he say? Do you think he knows what I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shook his head, “I don’t think he does, but it won’t take too long for him to figure it out, you must be careful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his hands, “I know, I will. I just couldn’t help myself. I healed...I healed Bella, and thought it only fair to do the same for Neville’s parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d known that there was something different about Bella. The madness that usually shone in her eyes was absent and she wasn’t hovering near Tom anymore. In fact, she was seen near her husband more often than not, giving him soft touches and giggling like a schoolgirl around him. He didn’t think Hermione had actually healed the mad witch, but now it made sense to him. Once again, his witch surprised him with her capacity for forgiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also wanted me to speak to Tom about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose at the mention of Tom but he pressed on, “He wants me to ask Tom for you...as a boon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s mouth parted and snapped shut with an audible click. Anger flashed in her eyes, “I hoped you told him that I’m not some piece of property!” she hissed. “And why ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>for permission? I don’t belong to him or anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ stomach flipped at the proclamation. He knew she was angry, but she was wrong. She did belong to someone, several someones’ actually,  just as much as they belonged to her. Taking a deep breath he spoke gently, “But, you do, don’t you?” he placed his finger on her lips when she went to speak, “You belong to us, just as much as we belong to you. Albus is speaking from the antiquated ways, where women were viewed as chattel. He knows that I’m a spy for the Dark Lord, one of his most trusted and one of his lieutenants. I would have to ask permission to keep you, it’s just the way the wizarding world works, Hermione. This is war, and Albus knows that Tom would be wary of anyone new near him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mulled that over for a moment as her eyes roamed his face. He held her hands waiting for her to ask more questions or blow up at him. He was shocked when she let out a defeated sigh and leaned into him taking his hands and guiding them to her back. “What does that mean for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, “It means that you can attend any meetings I have with Tom during the school year.” he paused and let out a small laugh, “It also means I own you, witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a snort and shook her head, “I own you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you own me completely, Hermione,” he said seriously. He guided her to sit up and pulled her closer to him. He missed her, Salazar had he missed her. He slanted his head and pressed his lips to her, kissing her slowly enjoying the feel of her in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers threaded through his hair tugging at it lightly as he delved his tongue in her mouth, her tongue brushing against his lightly. He wanted to ravish her, but he knew she wasn’t ready for more. He would wait and speak to her about them completing their bonds, at the most opportune time, a time when their magics would run wild, intertwining them for eternity. There were many holidays to choose from. Shoving that thought in the back of his mind he slowed the kiss so he could speak to her about another matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning his forehead against hers, they each tried to catch their breaths. He leaned back, his hand going to the pocket of his robes. He clutched the small journal pulling it out slowly and tapped his wand against it, handing it to her. “It’s from him. It’s an enchanted journal so you may speak to him without having to see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scowled down at the journal before she hesitantly reached out for it. She wanted to speak to him, as much as she missed him, she was still furious with him. “Thank you,” she said stiffly sliding off his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt bereft as she went over to the chair and sunk into the cushions. She tipped her head back and let out a low grown, “Why can’t life be simple for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, he adjusted his robes and stepped over to her. Leaning forward he braced his hands on the arms of the chair and met her eyes when she looked at him, “Life would be boring if it were simple. You were made for greater things, Hermione. We’re all bound together to help you with your task. You now know what it is, and you’ll need all of us to achieve it. Talk to him, tell him how you feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>KIssing her briefly he straightened up and left the room to his office. He would give her privacy while he spoke to Tom. He didn’t want to be in the path of her wrath when Tom inevitably shoved his foot in his mouth. Though he hoped that with them writing it wouldn’t be so cataclysmic.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>September 1995</h1><p> </p>
<p>Hermione adjusted her Prefect badge as she walked to the Great Hall, a thrill running down her spine as it caught the torchlight. Severus had left her on the sofa still trembling after snogging the living daylights out of her. </p>
<p>He’d come back from his office and was holding a small square box. “I have something for you, Mia. It’s something you’ve earned and I’m happy to say that you’ll get to wear it while representing my… our house,” he sat beside her again and opened the box. Nestled on a bed of crushed velvet was her badge.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped and looked up at his stern face. “Really? I’m a Prefect?”</p>
<p>“You would’ve been notified two weeks before the start of term. However, circumstances prevented the owl from reaching you. I also didn’t want to give it to you while at headquarters, because I wouldn’t have been able to do this,” he murmured before gathering her back into his arms, making her straddle his lap and bringing her lips to his. The kiss started light but deepened as his arms tightened around her waist bringing her core against his groin. </p>
<p>They both gasped and Hermione ground herself against him. His firm flesh doing things that set her blood on fire. She’d missed all her elements and was so glad that they didn’t hold any grudges… Well, at least Severus sure didn’t seem to be. She still had yet to see Draco or Theo.</p>
<p>The mantel clock chimed half passed the hour. She groaned knowing that the Welcoming Feast would be starting soon. “I have to go. But I have a question, who’s the other fifth-year Prefect for Slytherin?”</p>
<p>Severus smirked and said, “Draco. I thought to try and push to have Theo named one as well. But I didn’t want you to get too… distracted. I would so hate to have to assign you detention for snogging in the corridors.” </p>
<p>Hermione shivered at his velvet voice murmuring in her ear. Before her life had taken such a drastic shift, she would’ve dreaded having detention with Professor Snape. Now? The possibilities had merit.</p>
<p>Severus nudged her and she got off his lap, she felt cold without his body heat and she hugged herself. Severus too stood up and hooking a finger under her chin said, “We must say farewell for now. But I’ll see you in the Great Hall and then in the common room later. Go change into your uniform,” he then brushed one last lingering kiss to her already kiss stung lips. “I have missed you, witch. You don’t know how much these last weeks have stretched interminably without you with us. I know you’re still angry with Tom and you have every right to be. But you must write to him. Use the journal and hopefully we all can move forward.”  </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and the journal warmed in her pocket as if Tom knew they were talking about him. She really wouldn’t put it past him to have placed a spell that would allow him to hear whenever his name is mentioned. She would have to look into it more later. With one more light kiss and a wave, Hermione left Severus’ sitting room and made her way to the Slytherin common room and her dorm. </p>
<p>Once she reached her room  she took the journal out of her pocket. It was still warm to the touch and stuffed it under her pillow not wanting to answer Tom right now. She half expected for her pillow to burst into flames when she shoved it there. Tom wasn’t known for his patience. Well, he would just have to wait until she was alone and had time to <em> speak </em> to him. She didn’t want her magic to lash out and hurt anyone, and she still felt the small embers of rage burning towards him. The image of him raising his wand, his ruby eyes narrowed at her as he snarled the curse, a constant loop in her mind. </p>
<p>She held her breath for a moment before she shut her curtains and placed wards on them. She was sure Pansy and Daphne wouldn’t bother snooping through her items, but she decided she couldn’t be too careful.</p>
<p>Shoving all thoughts of Tom and the journal aside, she took a deep breath as she walked toward the Great Hall with her head held high. She wasn’t sure what the reception would be like for her with the general populous. She’d been protected last year because of Kai and Viktor hovering near her and glaring at anyone who’d looked in her direction. This year she was alone.</p>
<p>Her steps were quick as she made her way to the Slytherin table thankful that the room was filled with excited chatter, students greeting their old friends and catching up. Her circle of friends was exceedingly small and for once she was thankful. She didn’t feel up for much small talk, besides they already knew what she did this summer. </p>
<p>She canted her head to the side and looked for Harry and Ron. She smiled briefly as she saw Harry watching her, his face pinched with worry. His eyes lit up when she smiled and he gave her a small nod. Merlin, she hated being separated from him. It was for the best, she knew. She wasn’t worried about Tom looking into his mind and seeing his thoughts. She was worried for him, she loved him, her brother in all but blood. </p>
<p>Her attention was turned away from Harry as she saw Draco stand as she approached the table nudging Theo to move down. Theo turned his head and saw her approaching as well, his eyes widening as he took her in, all of her. Guilt tugged at her as she stood next to Draco, the feeling of home washing over her as she brushed against him as she sat down. </p>
<p>Once she settled they each tugged at her arms and grabbed a respective hand, threading their fingers with hers and giving her a small squeeze. They each placed her hands on her thighs and shifted closer to her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to turn and look at them. She was sure she would see relief and worry mixed in their expressions. She had a difficult few weeks without them. She’d lost weight, partly due to not sleeping well and not wanting to eat because of her missing them, not to mention Bella’s atrocious, though well-meaning attempts at cooking. </p>
<p>She shuddered. </p>
<p>They didn’t speak to her, which she was glad about. The only thing they did do was rub their thumbs against her palms and wrists slowly. Her traitorous body responding. Now that their relationship included snogging and <em> petting </em>, she knew what she’d been missing, the closeness of intimacy and desire. She squirmed in her seat and Draco chuckled. She shifted her eyes to look at him from beneath her lashes and saw the small smirk on the corner of his mouth as he increased the pressure of his hand. </p>
<p>Leaning closer to her he shifted back so he could whisper against her ear, his warm breath brushing against her curls and ear, “Congratulations of getting Prefect, love. I can’t wait for us to take advantage of the Prefect’s bathroom together,” he leaned back and gave her a heated look, his tongue swiping against his top lip. Taking a deep breath through her nose she let it out slowly trying to keep her wits about her. It didn’t help that he shoved a very salacious image into her head. His toned body, droplets slowly skating down his chest, caressing his pecs and abs while he pressed her against the side of the tub, her legs wrapping around his…</p>
<p>Shaking her head she tried to dislodge those thoughts. He gave her a knowing look and winked at her as he turned his attention back to the sorting of first years. </p>
<p>Jerk!</p>
<p>The feast arrived and Hermione tugged her right hand back to eat, Draco’s left remained on her thigh and he would give her an occasional squeeze. Theo’s right was doing the same. She listened as the conversation flowed around her. Some of her fellow Slytherin students tried to include her in the conversation but she was decidedly not in the mood for conversation. She was too distracted by Theo and Draco. She didn’t know if they were trying to pay her back for leaving them and not arriving to take the train with them, or what. Right now all she wanted was alone time with her elements. </p>
<p>Her eyes drifted up to the head table and locked eyes with Severus. He looked bored except for the slight twitch of his mouth. She wondered if he knew what Draco and Theo were doing, that her squirming in her seat was for a good reason. She looked away, her face flushing. He couldn’t see where their hands were, how they drifted dangerously close to her knickers when their lithe fingers drifted under her skirt. There were too many bodies pressed together and they were seated with their backs against the wall. </p>
<p>She wanted to grab their wrists and dig her nails into their flesh, to tell them to stop, as well as beg them for more. She was confused, she surmised that now she’d been introduced to heavy petting her body was expecting it. She couldn’t quite get herself off as well as the others could and she needed release after a stressful couple of weeks of her self-imposed exile. </p>
<p>After pudding was served the feast vanished knowing that Professor Dumbledore would likely make his annual speech. Hermione shifted her body closer to Draco, almost leaning on him. In response, Theo scooted closer to her. She kept her face blank as she decided to pay them back for their game during dinner. Her hands stroked slowly up and down their trousers, squeezing and kneading their flesh. Each pass she would go higher and higher. Finally, she brushed her fingers against the hardness that formed under their trouser plackets. She heard their breaths hitch almost at the same time as she squeezed gently. She wanted to jump up and cheer and do a little jig for getting a response from them. Slytherins were so damn unflappable that it drove her spar. </p>
<p>She wondered if other students over the years had done something similar to this. She was sure they had. Slytherin and Gryffindor were in a perfect position if you sat with your back to the wall. No one could see behind you and you could hide what you were doing beneath your robes if you’re careful. Yes, she was sure she wasn’t the only one who’d engaged in such a thing. She felt deliciously naughty. Something the old Hermione <em> Granger </em> would’ve been appalled by. </p>
<p>Times have changed. She’d changed. She liked these new changes. No longer was she the straight laced-must-always-follow-the-rules student as her previous reputation indicated. She’d been known by the teachers and some of her friends to break several rules over the years without being caught. Now, she was blatantly doing so. She let out a small huff of laughter and received two sharp looks from either side of her. </p>
<p>She removed her hands and shook her head. Trying to reassure them she wasn’t laughing at their...endowment. She smiled while looking towards the head table and said, “I just had a funny thought is all,” she folded her hands on the table and half-listened to Dumbledore continued to drone the after-dinner announcements. </p>
<p>She raised a brow when a pink monstrosity interrupted the professor with a quite loud, “ah-hem” and had to hide her snicker at the look of confusion on his face as he stepped back and let the pink-clad woman speak. There was something about her and Hermione felt a frisson of unease. </p>
<p>The woman spoke in a saccharinely sweet tone, her words calm and measured. She introduced herself as Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and spoke down to everyone as if they were stupid. She looked down at her hands when she stated that the Dark Lord was most decidedly not back, that the Ministry had sent her to <em> keep an eye on how things were run </em> , to help <em> protect </em> their young and impressionable minds. </p>
<p>It was a load of thesteral shite. </p>
<p>Hermione looked for Harry, when she found him, his face was red, mottled with anger and Ron was leaning close to him in what she guessed was reassurance. His eyes narrowed as Umbrella... Umbirch, whatever her name was kept talking. The woman sounded daft and Hermione was suddenly dreading this year could bring.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione was sure that she would have no teeth left from the amount of pressure her jaw was exuding. DADA had been far worse than she feared. The book they received as their <em> guide </em> was more suited for primary school education from the 1950s. She looked down at the cover, her hands curling around the edges as she took a deep breath. </p>
<p>Only three weeks have passed since the start of the school year and she was positive that she wouldn’t make it through the whole year without showing this toad of a woman what she could already do. Their new professor, if she could even call her that, had been trying to convince them that the Dark Lord was <em> not </em> back and that there was no reason to learn to protect themselves. The only thing they needed to worry about was their O.W.L’s.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the Dark Lord that Hermione was worried about right now. It was Dumbledore. Compared to Dumbledore, Tom was sunshine and daisies. At least Tom was feared because of what he’d shown to the wizarding world, while Dumbledore preferred to torture his victims from the shadows turning them into something unrecognizable moulded to his purpose. </p>
<p>Everyone who didn’t know the lengths he went to thought he was a saint. </p>
<p>Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to calm her magic. Umbridge was once again berating Harry because he spoke out against her teaching methods. She knew she had to show indifference with him but it was slowly killing her. She sucked in a harsh breath as her magic crackled around her when Umbridge assigned detention once more to her best friend. She’d seen what Harry’s detentions were doing to him, the scars that were being embedded into his flesh. </p>
<p>She was helpless to help him she knew. She took Severus’ advice to heart and was doing her best to seem complacent with Dumbledore’s wishes and follow Severus’ lead. She couldn’t offer Harry any assistance or speak out in outrage on his behalf. </p>
<p>Dumbledore himself was no help while his students were being punished so harshly. She’d seen several students with various degrading messages carved into their skin from <em> her </em> punishments. Harry had called out to Dumbledore repeatedly when he caught a glimpse of him and Dumbledore would simply melt into the crowd or disappear. Harry was becoming frustrated, she could see it. They all were. </p>
<p>They were at war, lines were being drawn in the sand, and she thought perhaps this is why Dumbledore was allowing them to be taught such rubbish. She suspected he wanted them to be armed with some spells, but not enough to possibly go against him. He should fear that, but Hermione didn’t need an army to defeat him, just her elements. </p>
<p>Draco slid his arms behind her chair, his thumb brushing under her curls against her back. His touch calmed her instantly. She sat between him and Theo in each class, and they seemed to know when she needed to be calmed. She was thankful for that fact. She was sure the room would’ve been decimated by now if it weren’t for them. She blinked her eyes open, the muffled sounds around her becoming clearer. She slowly looked up and met the eyes of Umbridge who was standing at the front of the classroom speaking again about their O.W.Ls, but it was the look that she was giving her that had her teeth on edge. The woman was always seeking her out these days. She kept her face smooth as she listened giving nothing away. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Keep your head down, you can do this. Don’t let anyone see it bothers you that Harry is being singled out.’  </em>
</p>
<p>Theo folded his arms on the top of the table, his fingers brushing against her arm in comfort. Her body relaxed. When she first found out she was a Life Elemental, she had a difficult time reconciling the fact she would need to bond with four others and not only that she had some great task to complete. Now though, she felt stronger being around them. </p>
<p>She could feel her frustration mounting that she couldn’t actively show that she was <em> with </em> Draco and Theo, that they had to be careful of their outward affection towards each other. Same with Severus, not openly anyway. She didn’t feel comfortable with public displays of affection around her fellow students even though Dumbledore encouraged him to <em> claim her as a boon </em>. No one was to know she was Life, it would complicate things significantly for her if Dumbledore found out. To him, she hoped that he saw her trying to ingratiate herself into their circle to spy and gather information. </p>
<p>Then there was Tom.</p>
<p>She frowned thinking about Tom. His absence has taken a toll on her. She really should check the journal and write him back. The letters he sent her have also gone unanswered. She was surprised he hadn’t yet sent a howler to her. She was being selfish in not giving him a chance to explain his actions although she’d heard enough from her grandmother. She would have to get his side of the story to move forward, she did...love him. They were coming along nicely and then he had to go bullocks it all up.</p>
<p>Hermione let out a sigh of relief when the class finally came to a close. She was more than ready to leave the pink toad and her Ministry propaganda. She stepped away from her friends and swept through the door needing a moment for herself. She saw Harry ahead of her leaning against the wall speaking to Ron, Fred and George. Plastering a polite smile she stepped near them, but not close enough to make it appear they were on friendly terms. </p>
<p>Harry gave her a strained smile and ran his hand through his hair, the scar blazing across his skin like a beacon in the night. Her eyes narrowed and felt hot rage burn through her. She looked to the side and saw Umbridge watching her with interest. </p>
<p>Swearing under her breath she gave Harry a nod and mouthed <em> ‘later’ </em>and entered the stream of students as Draco, Theo, Pansy and Daphne walked by. </p>
<p>“Miss Granger, a word,” Professor Umbridge called. </p>
<p>Draco looked over at her as they all stopped together and looked back at the toad of a woman, “Do you want us to wait?” </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, “Thanks, Malfoy, I’m sure I’ll only be a moment I’m sure. If Professor Snape should ask where I am, could you please let him know?” </p>
<p>The corners of his mouth pulled down but nodded. He looked behind her for a moment before he led the others away. She knew he hated her calling him Malfoy just as much as she did. She felt the invisible wall keeping them apart and she wanted to blast through it. </p>
<p>Letting out a harsh breath, she turned on her heel to walk back towards Umbridge who had a saccharine smile. She didn’t acknowledge Harry as she passed by him keeping her eyes straight ahead. </p>
<p>She came to a stop in front of the woman and folded her hands in front of her, “My name’s Grindelwald, Professor,” Hermione did her best to keep the bite out of her words. In a calmer tone, she said, “You wished to see me?” </p>
<p>Umbridge made that annoying grating giggle and motioned for her follow her back into the classroom. The door clicked shut, and the locks engaged as Hermione stepped through the door. Umbridge didn’t pause as she walked up the short flight to her office waving her to join her. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to go in there, not for a moment. </p>
<p>Squaring her shoulders she entered the office and stepped to the side, her back against the wall, “Please have a seat, Miss Granger.” </p>
<p>“Grindelwald,” Hermione corrected her once again. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, my apologies. I read your file and you were a Granger before, were you not? A <em> Muggleborn </em>?” </p>
<p>“I was never a Muggleborn, Professor. If you read my file you’ll understand that my parents stripped their magic.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I did see that little note. Though, they did that <em> before </em> they had you, correct. Making them muggles?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Hermione answered slowly as if she were speaking to a toddler. </p>
<p>“Then logic dictates that you are in fact a <em> Muggleborn. </em>” </p>
<p>Swallowing down her retort Hermione waited and just stared at her in stony silence. </p>
<p>Umbridge sat behind her desk, folding her hands in front of her. Hermione could see the moving picture of herself smiling up at her. Umbridge tapped the picture twice and let out a sigh, “Yes, terrible what they decided to do, but you seemed to rise above it. Wasn’t your grandmother the one who found you? She brought you into the fold, introducing you to society?” </p>
<p>“I live with my grandmother and cousin, yes.” </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Where is she going with this?’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Remarkable,” she tutted, “Someone of your previous station being held now with such high esteem despite your upbringing.” </p>
<p>“Is there something you needed, Professor? I don’t wish to be late for my next class.” </p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Umbridge shifted in her seat and levelled her with a look. “I see that your friends with Mr Malfoy, and the other Slytherin students, I have a little...<em> club </em> that I wish for you to join.” </p>
<p>“Club?” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not a club really, but it’s a group that watches for other students breaking the rules and reports back to me. You’re a Prefect are you not? I would think this would be something you may enjoy. It’s another layer of protection so to speak. These other students that have joined this club would report to you and Mr Malfoy who would then report anything amiss to me.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s mouth parted and snapped shut. She had to count to ten in French, then count backwards in English before she knew she could answer in a respectful tone. Umbridge was a Ministry plant and would be reporting back to the Minister for Magic of anything amiss. She’d thought it was about Dumbledore, but it appeared they were looking into anyone that could pose a threat against the Ministry or side with the old fool. </p>
<p>Her immediate thought was Harry. </p>
<p>“While I appreciate your offer, Professor, I’ll have to politely decline. I’m already a Prefect and I report to the Head of Slytherin if there’s an issue that’s beyond my responsibilities.” </p>
<p>“Such a shame,” Umbridge said as she picked up her spoon and stirred her tea slowly while looking at Hermione with faux disappointment. “Your grandmother would be most disappointed to hear of your refusal to assist a Professor, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>“Do you know my grandmother?” Hermione asked before she could stop herself. </p>
<p>“No, I haven't had the pleasure yet.” </p>
<p>“Then you’ll understand when I tell you that she would be proud of me for prioritizing my responsibilities and not looking for trouble.” </p>
<p>Umbridge's smile widened and shook her head, “Though, sometimes trouble will find you no matter if you’re looking or not, Miss <em> Granger </em>. That’s all, off to class with you.” </p>
<p>Hermione spun on her heel and tried not to storm out of the room as she left. She was glad that the classroom door unlocked and swung open as she approached. The new students streamed through the door and she had to fight against the tide to make it back out the door. </p>
<p><em> ‘The stupid cow did that on purpose.’ </em> </p>
<p>She knew she’d just been threatened and now had a target on her back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
</p>
<p>Tom paced Hermione’s chambers, the journal clutched in his hand. He’d been carrying the bloody thing on his person since he sent its twin with Severus to Hermione. He knew she received it, but she’d yet responded to him.  </p>
<p>He sat heavily on the couch and looked into the fire. He felt coldness seep into his very soul. No longer did he have Hermione near him, nor the others. He felt as if he was drifting at sea with no hope in sight. Even Nagini was gone now. He knew what happened to her, he wasn’t a fool. Somehow, Hermione had healed her and sent his tattered soul back to him, he could feel it. He felt in parts torn asunder and almost whole. It was an aggravating feeling and he needed Hermione to explain why she would do such a thing. Not only that, but how did she know of his Horcruxes to begin with? Was it the diaries? Did she figure out that he did indeed follow through and make more than one Horcrux? </p>
<p>A few hours after he felt part of his soul return, Nagini came to him, she was healed, <em> human </em> and happy. She told him she was going to look for her friend and thanked him for being her friend, but she couldn’t stay because she had her own life to live. While he was glad that Nagini was healed, he did have what he thought was affection towards his familiar, he was now even more lonely. No one to talk to that he could share his worries with. His followers must not know of the changes he’s undertaken. He was sure that some of them must have noticed something… Dolohov, for instance, seemed particularly keen on where Hermione stood with him. Dolohov would need to be addressed at a later date though.</p>
<p>Bella was another matter. He’d been shocked when Bella returned after she disappeared. She was... different. A light shone in her eyes, and she was with Rodolphus hanging onto him as if he hung the moon. He felt a twinge of jealousy watching the pair. He didn’t want Bella, he never did, he wanted Hermione. He wanted her to look at him with love and adoration. He craved her love and affection. </p>
<p>He had to make what happened right, but how could he if the blasted woman never responded to him? He knew she got his letters. Still, no answer. She’d sent letters to Rosier and her grandmother, hell, even Bella and Rodolphus received letters. It was like she was rubbing salt into his open wounds, taunting him from afar. </p>
<p>Leaning back he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could cry. He was new to these emotions and he decidedly didn’t like them. He didn’t like feeling rejected by the one person that was supposed to love him. He did this to himself, he knew. He could still see it all so clearly. The shock and betrayal on her face as he raised his wand to her, the curse he <em> meant </em> that slipped past his lips, and then her anger. </p>
<p>She was glorious in her anger, the magic in the air was an aphrodisiac when she pushed him back. Never had he met anyone that could best him. She’d hurt herself in her anger, Apparating away leaving her blood and <em> flesh </em> behind. He feared she might have killed herself unintentionally and wanted to run to her to make her see that he wanted her gone so she wouldn’t see the monster he was. He wanted to punish Bella, to hurt her. He didn’t want Hermione seeing him like that, but the bloody stubborn woman didn’t leave. </p>
<p>Why? Why couldn’t she listen to him and follow his lead to protect her? He learned more about Hermione than he ever knew when she left. Each evening he and Severus would sit and <em> discuss </em> what happened at length. It was more like a lecture from Severus, but he knew he deserved it. Not only was she punishing him, but her other elements all because he acted irrationally. </p>
<p>Severus told him everything he wanted and needed to know about her. She was one to bend the rules and he chuckled when Severus had relayed to him that she set his robes on fire during her first year, thinking he was cursing Harry’s broom. He also told him how she, in her first year, made it through the labyrinth the professors set up keeping the Sorcerer's Stone safe. She surprised Severus by solving the puzzle he left with the potions. Tom remembered that he had seen and watched Harry throughout that year, and her too, not realizing who she would become to him. At first, he was impressed with her knowledge and the strength of her magic. He’d thought when he finally killed Harry that year, he may take her despite her dirty blood. He would mould her into his image, saturate her with his darkness. </p>
<p>Severus shared more memories with him of her time at Hogwarts. Her second year had been interesting. Not only did she create Polyjuice in the same bathroom he’d killed that <em> mudblood </em>, Myrtle, but she also turned herself into a cat which Severus had to help cure her of. Secretly, Severus had been impressed by her skill, but he didn’t dare praise her nor let her know that he was aware. </p>
<p>Later she’d been petrified. Severus had watched over all the students, but Severus watched over her more. He said that she reminded Severus of himself when he was at Hogwarts, too brilliant, difficult time making friends, and often ridiculed. He knew he couldn’t show her favouritism, but he wanted desperately to get her away from Potter and Weasley because he could see how they used her intellect for their gains. She would often do their homework, and help them with their half-cocked schemes placing them in danger. The only reason they’d had any success was due to her dedication to the pair, and her persistence in protecting them. He thought they wouldn’t know their wands from their bell-end if not for her. </p>
<p>Then came her third year. Severus had suspected something. He would see her in numerous places knowing she couldn't get from one end of the castle to the other without being seen by him as he prowled the hallways. He never thought, even for a moment, that she had a time-turner. By the end of the year, she looked waned and exhausted. Tom remembered he was just in one of Severus’ memories showing when Hermione confronted her parents about their lies. That she wasn’t truly a Muggleborn as they led her to believe. He could see the confusion, anger, and hurt on her face as she stood up to them. The moment her father grabbed her, and then struck her, Tom felt his magic rise in agitation. He felt a spark of jealousy when Severus touched her and calmed her magic and caught her as she fell into his arms having overexerted herself. </p>
<p>The most amazing part of that whole episode was how she Oblivated her parents, that she spoke the words erasing them from her presence. She invoked the<em> Paternitas se Abnegant </em>, an ancient spell that hardly any knew, her magic had protected her. </p>
<p>Her fourth year he preferred not to dwell on. He could see the way that large oaf looked at her with lust and desire. He wanted to hunt down Krum and rip his intestines out through his nose. Take his male assets and dice them up, maybe give them to Severus for potions ingredients. But knew that would displease Hermione, so he decided against it as long as Krum never came near her again. </p>
<p>He felt he knew Hermione better now, he would have to handle her with gentle care and love as he should have from the beginning, but bloody hell, he wasn’t used to having these blasted feelings. </p>
<p>Now he had time to acclimate and he would do better with his control. </p>
<p>Since the others left for Hogwarts, Tom had been busy reasserting himself as the Dark Lord. He wanted his followers to know that he was to be feared. They knew that they were to leave Harry Potter alone...for now. He still wanted to speak to the boy, to find the supposed prophecy. He knew it was a fake, but he needed to see for himself. The boy was of no use to him if it was. He did try to enter the boy’s mind to find Hermione and he didn’t see her, though he did find Potter’s thoughts on Hermione interesting. He loved her as a sister and trusted her with his life. The love he felt for her was pure and bright. He was terrified by it. </p>
<p>Hermione could evoke loyalty from any person she met, her fierce protectiveness of them earning their regard. None knew that she was a fable personified, that she was the embodiment of Life. They just knew that when she gave her word, she kept it. Sadly, he couldn’t say the same about himself, perhaps that’s why she didn’t trust him. Or it could be he was a complete bloody fool and tried to curse her. Either way, he knew he had to work hard at changing his ways.  </p>
<p>His followers knew of their new goal. They were to take over the Ministry and continue to chip away at Dumbledore’s armour and support system. He wanted to be the one who landed the final blow to the man who made not only his life hell but so many others. Dumbledore may have led him to be who he was now, manipulating him to embrace the darkness, but Tom knew it was his fault, too. He could have worked harder to embrace the light instead of taking the easier way out. </p>
<p>Tom felt the shock flood his system when the journal that was on his lap warmed and started to glow. He fumbled with it and lost his grip as it fell to the floor with a dull thump. Swearing, he stood and scooped it up and walked towards Hermione’s desk and set the journal down. Taking a deep breath he opened it slowly and held his breath. He could see his neat scrawl and then Hermione’s beautiful penmanship under it. He cringed at his first few entries. </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>How dare you!? You took my familiar from me! Nagini came to me and told me what you did. You had no right to release her!  That’s part of MY soul you released! What were you thinking!? </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Tom, </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>   You say I had no right to release Nagini? Don’t you see how selfish that is? I healed her, made her whole once again so she can live her own life. As far as me not having a right to release your soul, I have every right to do so. You and I are bound together and it’s my job to heal, to restore balance. You knew this before you even tried to bond with me, so don’t sit there and act all high and mighty. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>If this is your way of trying to, as Severus said, show remorse for what you did to me, you’re doing a piss poor job. If this is how you feel, that it’s not my right as someone bonded to you for eternity, then I think we shouldn’t see each other again. Your life is still tied to mine even though we haven’t bonded completely, so stop tearing your soul apart to obtain immortality. You’ve achieved it by bonding with me, Life cannot die. I wish you the best in life. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Mia. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!” Tom yelled looking down at her response. He’d written that when he had been agitated. He didn’t mean it. Picking up the quill, he set it to the parchment hoping she was still there and hadn’t burned the journal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>My Mia,  </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>    You’re absolutely right. It’s your calling to heal me, and any who need or are deserving of your kindness. When Nagini disappeared I panicked. She was my one companion for years and to no longer feel that connection with her... She came to me and told me how you healed her, how you coaxed my soul from her before you healed that horrible curse that wracked her body. I am, however, a selfish man, I make no excuses for that. Although Nagini carried a part of my soul and we were connected that way, she was my friend. I’m sorry for lashing out at you. Forgive me? And what do you mean by my having achieved immortality by bonding with you?</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Tom</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at the paper for a few minutes before a response appeared, his body sagging in relief. At least she’s talking to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Which part am I forgiving you for? Being cross with me for releasing Nagini, or when you tried to curse me in front of my family and your followers? You tried to hurt me to protect Bella, and chose her over me, someone you have tied yourself to. If you wanted Bella, you should’ve never bonded with me in the first place! I’m not a toy, someone you can play with and then discard. Please, just be honest with me here and now. I would like to know if you want to be bonded to me? Do you, Tom? Do you only wish to be with me because of the power I can bring you, to share with you? As for you being immortal, it’s as I said; Life cannot die. I’m life, an ever-renewing cycle, you’re a part of me, therefore your cycle is renewed with mine. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell? Why would she think that?” Dipping the quill once again he took a settling breath and tried to reign in his temper. He would drop his questions about his immortality for right now. First, he needed to clear the air. He’d no idea where she would come up with the absurd notion that he would want Bella and not her. He needed her, he, dare he say, loved her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>If I wanted Bella, I would be with Bella. All I wanted was for you to leave. I was trying to protect you... You didn’t hear her thoughts, what she wanted to do to you and you just wouldn’t listen! She wanted to kill you, Mia. Wanted to chop you up in tiny pieces thinking it would please me, it infuriated me. No one is to touch you, you’re mine, never forget that. I want you, and only you. I was telling you the truth when I said I would touch no other as I touch you. We are bonded, tethered together.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>To make this clear to you so there is no misunderstanding of my feelings towards you. I will tell you now, though I would prefer face to face. I love you, Mia. I want you. I don’t care that you are what you are, even if you were just an ordinary witch, you’d still be mine. I’ve had designs on you since your first year when I saw you through Quirrell. Of course, you were just a child and my thoughts of you have certainly changed since then, I always thought you magnificent. The person, the woman I met this summer far surpassed my wildest dreams or desires. All I care about is your safety and happiness. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I miss the sound of your voice, your laugh, the way you fit perfectly against me. I understand that it is your calling to heal me, and for that, I thank you. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>When we’re together again, we can discuss this further. Since you returned part of my soul, I find myself at a loss of what to do. I feel empty and cold without your love and affection to fill me. Please say you forgive me? Tell me it’s not too late to make it up to you that you’re still mine? I know I can’t live without you. I would be nothing, feel nothing. Just an endless void. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held his breath. He’d never put his feelings on the line before, but he felt safe to do so with her. He needed to know if it was too late. It’d been two months since he last held her, kissed her, heard her beautiful voice or looked into her stunning eyes to see the twinkle of love directed towards him. His attention was brought back to the journal as her response began to appear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>You’re right, we do need to talk about that particular subject. Just so you know, I won’t stop trying to heal you. You’re mine, just as much as I am yours. As far as forgiving you for hurting me emotionally, I do forgive you, but the hurt is still there. It will take time to build back that trust between us. How do I know you’ll never try to hurt me again when I cross an arbitrary line or your followers attack me? Would you still side with them instead of me? </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I want to be first in your life. I know it’s selfish on my part, but humans are selfish creatures by design. I’ve accepted that fact. I trust my magic, and my magic tells me I need you, and I hope you need me, too. If this is going to work we need to be honest with each other, and not attack each other because I promise you, if you raise your wand or even your hand to me again, you’ll not live to regret it. You know what happens when someone harms Life, Tom. They’ll be punished without prejudice. I would never think of hurting you because hurting you would be like harming myself as I do love you despite me trying not to. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Let’s move forward and be honest with each other and work together, we have a common goal that we need to reach. I’ll be there to fill your void and coldness, but only if you allow me to and let me in. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Your Mia</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat at her admission. <em> ‘She loves me.’ </em>He felt the warmth spread through him, and his cheeks felt flushed. Just her simple words evoked a response from him. She was his, just as much as he was hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I love you, too. I’ll do my best to be the man that deserves you. Thank you for your forgiveness and I shall endeavour to gain your trust back. Stay close to Severus, Albus suspects something and I won’t have anything happening to you. I’m working on protecting you from afar, always remember you’re in my every thought and everything I do, I do it for you, for us. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Please write to me soon. I miss you. Even though I can’t see you, touch you, or kiss you, your words bring comfort to me, and I hope that I mine do to you. </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>It’s late, sleep well, my Mia, and dream of me.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Love, </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Your Tom</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom sat back in the chair, his hand absently rubbing at his chest as her words of love continued to fill the void in his soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>October 1995</h1>
<p>Hermione was pleased with the conversation she had with Tom. He seemed repentant with his actions and she knew that he was still trying to adjust to the pieces of his soul that had been returned to him. She had to find a way to restore the fragment that’d been destroyed with his diary using basilisk venom and then there was his main soul? As if a person could have a primary, secondary or even tertiary soul. However, it seemed with magic it was possible.</p>
<p>He still had that darkness within him, and she hoped in time that she could heal that as well. He would not live in ruin any longer. She would make sure that he knew he was loved and safe with her, that his life would be better moving forward and didn’t have to live in fear. She wouldn’t abandon him no matter what. He loved her and that’s what mattered. </p>
<p>Oh, she wasn’t fooling herself in thinking that everything was going to be smooth sailing from here on out, there would be challenges they had to meet, but they would meet them together. The five of them together would be able to hold on tight enough to each other to make it through no matter what was thrown at them. </p>
<p>Even Albus Fucking Dumbledore. </p>
<p>Since it was Saturday, she decided to go to the library, finding a secluded area where she could think, check-in with Tom, and start on her Charms essay.  Draco was at Quidditch practice today, their first match would be against Gryffindor in November, so they were getting in as much practice as possible. Theo, Pansy, and Daphne decided to join him and watch. Hermione would have joined them too, but instead kissed Draco for luck and told him she had to catch up on a few subjects. She could tell he didn’t believe her completely, but let it go. </p>
<p>Entering the library, Hermione wove around the tables that had few students scattered around. She could feel their eyes on her as she made her way towards the restricted section to the small room, she happened upon in her third year. She thought that she would be used to the people staring at her by now, but she could feel her skin itch as their eyes followed her. She hoped the novelty wore off soon. </p>
<p>Placing her hand on the smaller, discoloured stone she waited for a moment before the door appeared. Stepping through she placed her hand on the matching stone in the room to make the door vanish. She loved this room. It didn’t even show up on the bloody map that Harry carried around with him and she didn’t share the knowledge with him of its existence. When he told her he couldn’t find her, she just smiled and gave a small shrug. </p>
<p>Sitting at the table she pulled out the letters she’d received this morning and decided now that she was alone, she would read and answer them.  </p>
<p>
  <em> My dearest Hermione,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I wanted to thank you for the use of your cottage while you’re away. Bella is doing well, and I wanted to share the news she is now carrying my heir. She’s positively glowing. I know this is a lot to ask, considering everything you’ve done for us. But Bella has simply fallen in love with the cottage. It’s so different from the austerity of our Manor. I have several estates, but most of them are in France where my ancestral home is. My question is, can we extend our stay here at the cottage while we are in England? Bella wants to make one of the rooms into a nursery, but I felt the need to reach out to you and ask permission to do so.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We’ve found a healer that is willing to see Bella ensuring that the pregnancy is going well. You see, Pureblood witches have a difficult time carrying pregnancies to term. Luckily, we had a family friend who’s a healer in France and has agreed to help.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hope everything is going well for you this year, and if you need anything, please let us- let me know, and I shall endeavour to make things right for you.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you for everything you’ve done for my family. The Lestrange family is in your debt.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Rodolphus Lestrange. </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione’s smile widened as she read the letter. She was pleased that Bella was with child, she knew it was the one thing Bella wanted most, a family of her own. She chuckled thinking about Bella fussing over her child, and Merlin forbid, cooking for them. </p>
<p>Taking out parchment and quill she penned a quick letter in reply telling him that they could decorate the nursery and stay if they needed to. She could understand them not wanting to go to France right now, and being at Malfoy Manor, Bella would be surrounded by other Death Eaters. It could be disastrous for a developing fetus to be surrounded by dark magic. Rodolphus was protective of Bella now that he had her back, so it was for the best they had their own space. She would have to send a letter to her grandmother and let her know that Tipsy was at their disposable until they got their own house-elf. </p>
<p>Once she was done, she rolled up her letter and placed her seal on it and put it in her bag and moved onto the next letter. </p>
<p>
  <em>My dearest sweet girl, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sure that Roddy has already shared the wonderful news with you. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me… For us. I think about this child I carry, and I feel a sense of wonder and happiness that I’ve never felt before. I know I’ve done unforgivable things in my past, things that are going to haunt me for the rest of my days, but I’ll make up for it by my actions moving forward. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Dark Lord has been tight-lipped regarding you, it’s to the point where no-one dares to breathe your name around him. Please if you can speak to him. I feel you’re the only one who can reach him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There is one thing I must warn you of. When you return home, please don’t go near any of the Death Eaters, except for Roddy and I, of course. I only remember bits and pieces, but I feel that Dolohov may be a danger to you, especially since he asks me about you frequently. He asks to join us at the cottage knowing it belongs to you. Don’t worry, we can’t tell anyone where you live because of you being the secret keeper, but we won’t let anyone arrive via Apparition or floo that we feel would place you in danger. You know, even though I do feel lighter, I’d have no issues killing anyone that harms you. You’re precious to me, a daughter I wish I had. And maybe this child I carry will be like you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry if this disappoints you, being a Pureblood, and a Black, that’s how we would deal with anyone who threatens the ones we love. So, if there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, my sweet, brave girl, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bella </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S Enclosed are some biscuits I made. Roddy said he doesn’t care for sweets, so I’m sending them to you, please let me know what you think.  </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione enlarged the small white box and grimaced when she opened the lid. The biscuits, if you’d call them that, were all clumped together. They were burnt along the edges and looked to be almost raw in the middle. She shook her head and placed them in her bag. She would pinch off a crumb and eat it, so she could tell Bella she tried them. She didn’t wish to hurt her feelings. </p>
<p>She re-read the letter and thought about what Bella said about Dolohov. She’d seen him around and although he never made any crude comments, nor was inappropriate with her other than looking at her longer than what would be deemed socially appropriate. She thought back and remembered the memory of him with Bella. He’d been brutal with her and called out her name at his completion when he was with Bella. It made her sick thinking of those memories again and wished she could Obliviate herself, but she kept those memories firm in her mind so she would know that he was indeed a danger to her. </p>
<p>What did he want with her, and why was he so determined to get to know her? She thought about telling Tom about him, but he hadn’t done anything outright towards her so she would keep it to herself for now. She knew Bella and Rodolphus would protect her if Tom wasn’t around. She would just have to keep the few Death-Eaters she trusted close to her, and the rest at arm’s reach. </p>
<p>She penned a reply and thanked her for the biscuits even though she didn’t want to encourage her to send more, Hermione thought it was sweet in a way that Bella was still trying to mother her. She couldn’t actively hurt Bella’s feelings. The woman was trying to make amends even though sending the biscuits could be considered assault by baked goods.</p>
<p>She answered the rest of her letters. Her grandmother, Kai, Narcissa, and of all people, Lucius. His letter was amusing to her. He thanked her for healing Bella, that his antique furniture thanked her, too. It was odd to her that she would have a decent relationship with Lucius Malfoy. </p>
<p>She thought of Harry, what would he think of her new family relationships? He would be upset, but she couldn’t help it. For so long it was just her mother, father, and herself. She didn’t have any extended family, now she knew why. They’d cut all ties, due to fear. </p>
<p>Harry had a family to a point. With Sirius who had stepped into the role of surrogate father, and Remus was there protecting him as well. She could even go as far as saying the Weasley’s were lumped in as well. Between all of them, she was sure that Harry would be happy with what remained of his childhood. Now it was up to her to make sure people didn’t muck it up. She wouldn’t have Harry used as a pawn, nor fulfil a bloody prophecy that wasn’t even real. </p>
<p>Harry needed to learn to protect himself. Sirius and Remus could protect him, but how was he to protect himself when he was here? She couldn’t outright teach him what she’d learned from Kai. They were supposed to be on the outs. She paused that thought. She knew of a place they could go where no one could see them. The castle had shown her. </p>
<p>Pulling out a piece of parchment her heartbeat beat wildly in her chest as she penned a note to him. She’d have Mahira deliver it to him since she couldn’t be seen associating with him and Dumbledore, though ignoring Harry, still stalked the halls of Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Harry, </p>
<p>I need to meet with you as soon as you can get away. I have an idea for us to improve our situation with certain professors. Meet me in Hogsmeade next weekend at the Hog’s Head. Tell no one else. If need be, use your cloak.</p>
<p>Love, </p>
<p>Hermione</p>
<p>Pleased with her idea, she sealed it and put an enchantment on it so it would just read gibberish if anyone other than Harry were to read it. With her correspondence taken care of, she pulled out her Charms homework and got to work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>☼σ☼σ</p>
<p>Draco nudged Theo’s arm as they walked back from the Quidditch pitch, “I’ll catch up with you later,” Draco said as he stopped. </p>
<p>Pansy stopped and turned towards him and furrowed her brows until she looked past him. She giggled and lopped arms with Daphne and started to walk away, “Have fun you three,” she said in a sing-song voice. </p>
<p>Draco grabbed Theo’s arm and turned him, dropping his arm, and started in the opposite direction they’d just come from. </p>
<p>Theo’s heart thumped in his chest as he saw up ahead, Hermione walking towards Black Lake. “I wonder what she’s doing out here?” </p>
<p>Draco shrugged as his long strides took him closer to Hermione. It had been far too long since they spent time alone with their witch. He hated that they had to step back from her. All he wanted to do was claim her and let everyone know she was spoken for. He’d heard whispers from other students, male and female that she looked fit. He may have tossed a hex or two towards them for speaking so familiarly about her, not that he would tell her that. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. </p>
<p>She was terrifying. </p>
<p>He waited until she slipped behind the huge boulder next to the lake before he caught up to her. Immediately he put up several charms, a Notice-Me-Not, and a Fuck-Off-and-Find-Your-Own-Spot for good measure. He didn’t want to be interrupted. </p>
<p>Hermione whirled around; her wand drawn as he stepped close to her. She let out a small snort and put her arm down, “You know you shouldn’t sneak up on people. I thought it was you, but I felt the spells brush over me, and I wasn’t sure.” </p>
<p>Draco pressed his hand to his chest, “That hurts, love. You should have known it was me.” </p>
<p>She shrugged and took off her scarf and transfigured it to a large fluffy blanket. She sat down and patted either spot next to her. He lowered himself next to her, Theo followed suit and they each stared out at the lake. No words were spoken for a time as they each leaned against each other, each lost in their thoughts. </p>
<p>Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out a small tin and popped open the top and grabbed a biscuit tossing one into the lake. It skipped for a moment before sinking into the black depths below. </p>
<p>“What are those?” Theo asked as he leaned over to get a closer look. </p>
<p>“Biscuits,” Hermione said sweetly and shook the tin in his direction, “I’m not one for sweets, would you like one?” </p>
<p>Draco recognized the...mass in the tin. It was from his Aunt Bella he was sure but kept quiet trying not to laugh. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and leaned in and took one. He didn’t plan on eating it, but he wanted to encourage Theo to try one, just to see his reaction.</p>
<p>Theo grabbed one and tipped his head back, opening his mouth and letting it drop into his mouth. Draco was worried for a moment when Theo began to wheeze and cough holding his throat. </p>
<p>“What in Merlin’s left bullocks are those?” he wheezed out, eyes watering. </p>
<p>Draco swore he saw a puff of dust as Theo gasped trying to get air. Did he chip a tooth? Small crumbs and other bits flew out of Theo’s mouth as he leaned over to the side and expelled the atrocity that his aunt called biscuits. </p>
<p>He thought it hilarious and so did Hermione. He felt her shake with laughter under his arm. </p>
<p>“Bloody hell! Those are awful...and salty! Where did you get these?” Theo’s face looked green around the gills as he looked down at Mia who was still trying to keep her laughter silent. </p>
<p>Chuckling lightly, Hermione cleared her throat and said, “Bella sent them to me, and I figured I would share them with you.” </p>
<p>“You’re a cruel, cruel witch. Did you know they were so awful?” </p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes slide sideways to Draco and back to him. Theo jumped up and pointed a shaking finger at her, “You did! You both did! How could you?” he whimpered, his eyes welling with tears and his chin trembling, “Oh! How could you? The woman I’m destined to be with is trying to kill me off with horrible sweets!” Theo dramatically placed the back of his hand to his forehead and dropped to the ground next to her. </p>
<p>He got a glint in his eye as he towered of her, who leaned back letting out a small ‘eep’’ as Theo placed both of his hands on either side of her hips, “Come and kiss me and share in my misery, we’re supposed to be partners, equal shares in everything. Only a kiss from you will banish this taste from my mouth and memory.” </p>
<p>He didn’t wait for her to reply. He pressed his lips to hers and coaxed her to lay down and deepened the kiss. Draco shuffled back and smirked down at the pair. He had to admit, it was a smooth move for Theo to gain a kiss from her. </p>
<p>Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged gently which Theo didn't mind one bit. He grabbed her waist and squeezed, and she let out a breathy moan. </p>
<p>Draco nudged Theo and chuckled, “Hey! No monopolizing our witch, I want a kiss, too.” </p>
<p>Theo tilted his head up and grinned at him, the bastard. He dipped his head once again and peppered Hermione’s face with kisses before he helped her to sit up properly. Draco chuckled at the dazed look on her face. She looked thoroughly snogged. </p>
<p>Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, much like he did the last day he saw her this past summer. He shoved those thoughts to the side and cupped her cheek and with gentle care kissed her. He savoured her lips against his, the way her tongue brushed against his. He knew he had to be careful and not go any further than they did last time, as much as he wanted to, his witch deserved better than a quick shag on a blanket next to Black Lake. </p>
<p>He pressed a few kisses to her lips before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Theo moved closer and did the same, resting his head on her shoulder blades and let out a small sigh. </p>
<p>“I’ll never get enough of you,” Draco whispered. “I’m sorry that I can’t show you this every day.” </p>
<p>They all separated, and Hermione leaned back still perched on his lap, “I understand. I hate that we can’t be together out in the open, but as you know, it’s for the best and our safety. I would hate for Dumbledore to know about our affiliation. As it is, he asked Severus to ask for me as a boon from Tom.” </p>
<p>Draco pursed his lips and studied her face. He could still see the dark circles under her eyes, and they didn’t have the same sparkle as they once did. This year had already been terrible, and it was only October. </p>
<p>Hermione tugged at his Quidditch jumper and sighed. He could tell she had something to say as she bit her lip. He waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts before she spoke in a soft voice, “Draco, is it true...are you helping Umbridge with spying on other students?” </p>
<p>His mouth parted slightly and gave her a nod, “She approached me the second day of class. She knows the history I have with Potter.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “Did she ask specifically for you to spy on him?” </p>
<p>He felt her magic crackle and he and Theo rubbed her back in comfort, “No, love, but the implications were clear. You needn't worry about it. I won’t rat out Potter. The reason I accepted is that it will be easier to keep an eye on her. Of course, I do find something to tell her. Besides, I think she’s after Dumbledore and I wanted to help. How did you find out?” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” </p>
<p>Draco shrugged, “I knew you would be upset, and I hadn’t had the chance to have alone time with you. Sorry, love, the first thing on my mind is you, and not her.” </p>
<p>Hermione snorted and shook her head. Her face lost all humour when she relayed what happened to her last week. “I think she was threatening me. She didn’t like the fact I refused her. She kept referring to me as Granger even though I corrected her.” </p>
<p>Draco was not pleased to hear this. No one threatened his witch, but he knew his hands were tied. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep an eye on her.” </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing. “No, please don’t do anything that will make her think of me. If she decides to give me detention or calls me out, just let me manage it. You know that being Life, anything she does to me will eventually be paid back ten-fold. You can’t show favouritism towards me.”</p>
<p>“I would do the same for any friend, she wouldn’t suspect anything amiss.” </p>
<p>“She might, and I’m not willing to take that chance. I’m not sure how she’s doing it, how she's punishing our classmates, but have you seen the scars on people’s hands when they leave her?” </p>
<p>“I think she’s using a Black Quill,” Theo spoke quietly from behind her. He moved to sit beside Draco and brushed her hair from her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “They’ve been outlawed for years, but that’s the only thing that I can think of that would do that.” </p>
<p>Hermione chewed her lip for a few moments, “I think I want to check and see, which means I need to get detention as much as I hate it. I’m not sure if she would use it on me considering I’m Slytherin and she’s lenient on us, but she doesn’t like me very well so there’s a chance.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely not!” Draco hissed. “If she is using that bloody thing, I’m not going to have her mar your flesh.” </p>
<p>Hermione smirked at him, “Have you forgotten? I heal quite well. I splinched myself and I don’t even have a scar. Don’t worry so.” </p>
<p>“It’s not just that, we worry about you being hurt,” Theo said seriously. “We feel the need to protect you. Now that you’re close to us, we can feel the connection to you, as I’m sure you can feel ours.” </p>
<p>“I can, and I do. You must let me do this. I don’t trust her, and I think she’s hurting Harry because she thinks he’s lying about Tom being back. She’s dangerous. I need to know. It’s my job to bring balance back to our world. We’re at war, and we need to know who’s on whose side. Did Tom send her? Did the Ministry?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think Tom sent her,” Theo said, “She would’ve known to leave you alone if he had, so that leaves the Ministry. I would think Dumbledore after what I learned of the wanker this summer, but she’s trying to gather information on him as well.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I have to tell you something. I sent a letter to Harry. I want to meet him on our first trip to Hogsmeade.” </p>
<p>“Why do you want to do that?” Draco’s tone was sharp with a tinge of jealousy. </p>
<p>She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and rubbed her nose with his, “Stop being jealous of Harry, he’s like my brother, and I don’t snog my brother.” </p>
<p>“You better not,” Draco grumbled. “I don’t like you near him at all. He treated you like shite the last few years, we’ve all seen it.” </p>
<p>“And yet, I’m still his friend. I’m a forgiving person...unless you don’t want me to be?” She raised a brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. The small pout on her lips made Draco groan. </p>
<p>“Fine, you can meet with the rest of us later. Even though we can’t publicly show our affection doesn’t mean we don’t want to spend time with you when you go on an outing.” </p>
<p>“Deal,” she said as she beamed at both. </p>
<p>“Now kiss me,” Draco whispered as he cupped the back of her neck and brought her face closer to his, “Kiss me, please.” </p>
<p>And she did. Not only did she snog the daylights out of Draco making him dizzy and unable to walk for several minutes, but she snogged Theo with just as much vigour knowing it may be some time before she had an opportunity to do so again soon. She didn’t waste a single moment after that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>☼σ☼σ</p>
<p>Tom called the meeting to a close and nodded for Severus to follow. Bella got up, her chair scraping against the marble floors as she trotted to keep up, Rodolphus right behind her. </p>
<p>“Sev, wait up,” she called. </p>
<p>Severus grimaced. There was only one person who ever called him ‘Sev’ and she was long gone. </p>
<p>“What?” he hissed. </p>
<p>“Bella, you may join us. I know you want to know how Mia is faring,” Tom said as he led the three Death-Eaters to the office. </p>
<p>He put wards in place as soon as they entered, and he sat behind the desk and steepled his fingers together and looked at the trio. </p>
<p>“Why isn’t she here? I granted your boon, so she should have accompanied you.” </p>
<p>Tom had been furious with Albus when Severus related to him the conversation about wanting Mia as a boon like she was an object to be passed around. He wanted to hunt the man down and tear him to shreds, but he held back opting to take a page from the old man’s book. Go after him from the shadows. </p>
<p>“She had detention tonight,” Severus said. </p>
<p>Tom lowered his hand and sat up straighter. That didn’t sound like his Mia at all. “Detention? Whatever for?” </p>
<p>“Apparently, she called the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor a ‘pink obsessed toad<em> , who wouldn’t know effective defensive techniques if they slapped her upside the head’ </em>, in class. She’s serving two weeks detention. It would’ve been more but...” </p>
<p>Bella snorted and grinned, “I bet she is though.” </p>
<p>“Bella, you’re not helping,” Tom sent her a glare. He turned back to Severus, “How is she doing other than this...detention?” </p>
<p>“She’s tired, she’s still far too thin for my liking and she’s been seen skulking around the castle with Potter.” </p>
<p>Tom leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowed, “Why would she be with Potter?” </p>
<p>“I have no idea, they’re not seen alone. Several students have been seen with the duo. I have a suspicion of what they’re doing, but can’t prove it yet. Umbridge has been quite put out trying to find out what they’re up to and Albus doesn’t seem to care.” </p>
<p>“Yes, well, he has other things to be concerned about. Skeeter has been putting the screws to him recently,” Tom smiled widely and the other three shuddered. “Has he mentioned anything about Mia since he asked you to speak to me?” </p>
<p>“Oddly, no. He’s been quiet, even at the Order meetings. I feel a shift in their loyalty towards him. I know Moody is suspicious that something is amiss.” </p>
<p>“Excellent. Now, tell me about this new Dark Arts teacher,” Tom said. </p>
<p>Severus explained all he knew. How Umbridge had been sent by the Ministry, and how she flashed her title whenever she could, that she was Madame Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. </p>
<p>Tom listened with rapt attention not having known of this woman. In other circumstances, she might have been an asset to his cause. However, he didn’t like the fact that she was targeting Mia. </p>
<p>“She’s been insistently referring to Hermione as Miss Granger and insinuating that she’s a muggleborn; that she doesn’t deserve to be in Slytherin. She does this in class and when she complains about her in the staff room, not that anyone listens to her. It seems like she is singling Hermione out and now that Hermione has earned her wrath, she’s finding any little thing she can punish her with.” </p>
<p>“I’ll kill her,” Bella hissed. </p>
<p>“Now, my dear Bella. There is no need to go to Hogwarts and wreak havoc, we’re trying to take over the Ministry and once we do, that will protect our Mia. You know that she can protect herself.” </p>
<p>Bella crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, “Still, once we do the toad is mine to punish.” </p>
<p>Tom nodded at her, “As you wish, but only after I tell you to.” </p>
<p>“There’s one more thing,” Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “She took away Hermione’s position as Prefect. Umbridge brought Hermione to me and forced her to hand in her badge. Umbridge stated that she was not Prefect material and was setting a poor example for other students considering she’s in detention.” </p>
<p>“She what?” Tom hissed. “Why didn’t she tell me about this? When she writes she didn’t mention anything about this?” </p>
<p>“She hasn’t mentioned it to us, either, my Lord,” Rodolphus offered. “She writes to us several times a week and as far as we knew everything was going well with her.</p>
<p>“Severus, I want you to show me the latest memory you have of her.” </p>
<p>“As you wish, but you must know she said she wants to handle Umbridge on her own, that she has a plan,” Severus pulled out the memory of Hermione, the last time he saw her. She’d come to help him grade papers but what she did was crawl into his lap once he locked the doors and fell asleep. He moved her to straddle his lap while he graded papers, her soft snores lulling him into a calm state. He knew she needed the rest. She looked dreadful the past few weeks, but he would never tell her that. He was doing his best to protect her from Umbridge, but now that Hermione had stepped out of line once, she was going out of her way to punish her. </p>
<p>His hands were tied and he couldn’t do a thing to help her and when he spoke to her about it, she’d told him it was her battle to fight and she had her reasons for putting herself in this situation. She also reminded him that whatever Umbridge did to her out of hate, that she would be punished for it later. </p>
<p>Severus dropped the memory in the pensive and sat back as Tom, Bella and Rodolphus entered the memory. He knew that Tom was going to be furious about the state she was in. Honestly, he was, too. He had to be careful in how he managed the situation. It was slightly easier considering she was now under his care since he was Head of Slytherin, but Umbridge had powers the Ministry had given her. She was power-hungry going after not only the students but the staff as well. </p>
<p>It would do no good if he were sacked and sent away from Hermione. He needed to be there to watch Albus, which was difficult these days. It seemed like the man was a ghost, walking the halls and simply vanishing. He was hardly in his office when Severus tried to see him. It was like he was trying to avoid everyone. </p>
<p>It was true that Skeeter had picked up her attack on Albus, which he found amusing. It had upset his plans and the man was not pleased at all. All his carefully crafted puppets were going off their chosen path. </p>
<p>No, he wasn’t pleased at all. </p>
<p>Tom pulled back from the memory and glared at Severus. “What was that on her hand?” </p>
<p>Severus shifted uncomfortably for a moment, “It appears that Umbridge is using the Black Quill on students to punish them.” </p>
<p>“And what does it say?” Tom asked in a calm voice. </p>
<p>Severus grimaced before he whispered one word. <em> “Mudblood.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Roilena's birthday this month, so please send a special shout out to her! She's an amazing best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better friend, nor co-writer to write this with. She gets my crazy, which is odd, but welcoming. </p><p>Happy Birthday month, @Roilena!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>November 1995</h1><p>Heavy rain pelted down on Hermione’s head, as she stared into the room from her spot on the balcony, just off the odious toad’s office in the DADA classroom. Her face was set in a blank mask, though her emotions boiled just under the surface. The warmth of the room brushed against her causing her to shiver and clench her teeth harder. </p><p>Umbridge had stepped up her game doling out punishments for the littlest infractions, but Hermione refused to break. Her arms trembled as the weight of the books she was forced to hold got heavier. The substantial vellum between the soft leather binding absorbed the rain making it almost impossible to keep her arms outstretched beside her. </p><p>Umbridge had embedded sharp tacks into the cover of the books and as they got progressively heavier with the rain, she was forced to grip them tighter, forcing the tacks to dig deeper into her hands. Hermione knew that Umbridge was hoping the pain would force her to drop them, giving her reason to punish her even more. But it was just the opposite, yes it was painful, and she longed to get out of the torrential downpour and warm up. However, Hermione used the pain to keep her mind focused on not dropping the books. </p><p>Her children, the leys, brushed against her trying to heal her, to warm her but she brushed them off. She felt them whine against her aura wanting to destroy, to punish the one who was causing this unnecessary trauma, but she held them back. </p><p><em>‘Not yet, my little ones, there is a reason behind this. I promise you; she’ll be punished in due time. Bella has asked for this right and I granted her this boon. Just lend me your strength.’ </em>They weren’t happy, but they finally relented. </p><p>Umbridge had somehow gotten her hands on more Black Quills so she could tort-er… <em>punish </em>more than one person at a time. Hermione watched from the balcony as Fred, George, and Harry sat at small tables in front of Umbridge’s desk writing <em>lines</em> again. What sick and twisted lines they were writing she didn’t know. It didn’t matter, she would heal them as soon as they left. </p><p>Hermione knew that Umbridge was punishing her more harshly because she knew the toad suspected it’d been her that healed the wounds on everyone’s hands. The only one she hadn’t healed was her own. <em>Mudblood</em> was still etched deeply against her pale flesh, the bright red angry letters looked almost elegant in her neat penmanship. Hermione had caught herself absentmindedly tracing the letters on her hand at one point and it’d jarred her into awareness once again. She vowed she would manage whatever the sick pink-clad toad dished out; it would be worth it. The more she punished Hermione, the more pain Umbridge would be in at the end. </p><p>Umbridge stood from her desk and Hermione followed her movements with her eyes. The small cats in the porcelain dishes scattered, not that Hermione could blame them. She’d probably found those poor kittens somewhere and spelt them into said dishes, she was that twisted. </p><p>Hermione wondered what had happened to Umbridge to make her as sadistic as she was. Was it in her nature or was there some trauma that caused her to want to inflict pain upon others? The punishment that she was suffering now had to be out of some medieval torture manual. The vile woman seemed to genuinely enjoy hurting others. The brightness of her office and wardrobe was a severe contrast to the darkness the woman harboured in her soul. </p><p>“You may go,” Umbridge said in her saccharine tone as she stood next to the trio, her hands folded in front of her like a demure lady. She wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all, Hermione. </p><p>The three quickly gathered their bags and looked out at Hermione, she gave them a pained smile as they quickly left the office. They daren’t linger for fear of having to serve another detention.</p><p>Umbridge stood there for a moment before she tilted her head and looked at Hermione for a long moment. She stepped towards the open French doors with a small smile tugging her lips. “As for you, you may leave as well, but remember you have detention with me all week for your blatant disrespect of <em>my</em> authority.” </p><p>Hermione deigned to speak and dropped the books; they each fell next to her with a loud squelch as they landed in the puddles at Hermione’s feet. Normally she wouldn’t contemplate abusing such tomes of knowledge, but these tomes had been desecrated, used as tools to punish instead of enlightening. And Hermione felt they were nothing more than paper, leather, and glue. She watched as Umbridge flicked her wand and the books floated into the office and as soon as they passed over the threshold, looked dry and crisp as the day they were printed and bound. </p><p>Turning back to Hermione she let out a twitter as Hermione stood there looking at the marks the tacks left in her flesh. Umbridge then spoke, “You know Miss Granger, deep down you know that you deserve to be punished. I expect those wounds to be there tomorrow.” Hermione, still silent, pushed passed her and snatched up her bag ready to get away from the toad before she went back on her vows and destroyed her. </p><p>
  <em>Fucking toad.</em>
</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Sitting on her bed, Hermione rubbed her eyes, feeling exhaustion wash over her. The <em>detentions</em> she’d been serving, if one to call them that, were brutal. She’d figured out that Umbridge didn’t answer to anyone, that Fudge had given her carte blanche with how she acted at Hogwarts and she refused to ask her Grandmother to step in and help her. </p><p>Filch was having a time with posting all the new <em>decrees</em> on the wall to the Great Hall, not that Hermione bothered to read them. She wasn’t sure which was worse, Dumbledore or Umbridge.</p><p>She reached over to her night table and opened the drawer and pulled out a velvet pouch. Pouring the contents onto her bed she looked at the Galleons and cracked her neck. She had work to do for the new Dark Arts club. Harry had wanted to call the club <em>Dumbledore’s Army </em>and Hermione immediately vetoed that idea. She explained to him that they weren’t doing it to protect Dumbledore, but themselves. When he protested, she went on to tell him that there were people who, while they appeared to have their best interest at heart were actually doing everything to circumvent their goals. </p><p>Of course, Harry had thrown a snit about that and accused her of siding with her family and in turn the Dark Lord. She’d wanted to hex his bollocks off but decided it was best to allow him to rage and hopefully a more level-headed attitude would emerge. She ignored him and his legendary temper and waited for him to calm down and then approach her sheepishly and apologize, which he did. </p><p>The club had more members than she thought they’d have, and she needed a way for them to communicate in case of an emergency, hence the small pile of coins. She was charming them with the Protean Charm, they would warm when someone wrote a message on them. She thought at first to use small notepads but thought it would seem odd to be seen writing when not taking notes in class. She’d then seen Draco nervously fiddling with a Galleon one day and thought that charmed coins would be much better than notepads.</p><p>She was doing her best to protect everyone this year, her whole being crying out to protect, to heal, to punish. She was being pulled into too many directions as it was but then Umbridge had to make Hermione her little pet project for medieval punishments. </p><p>Taking out her wand she picked up the first galleon and whispered the spell. She did the same on another coin and to make sure the charm took wrote a quick ‘test’ on one coin while holding the other. She grinned slightly when the one she was holding warmed and the tiny letters appeared along the edge of the coin.</p><p>As she worked, she wondered if it would work from a distance and if there was a limit to how far the coins could be to receive the message. Could she make one for her and Kai? She had the journal for her and Tom, but she missed her cousin terribly. He’d been quiet recently and his letters were coming less and less frequently. She’d asked him where he was now working, or if he started an apprenticeship. He’d ignored her query and spoke only about Quidditch and asked her if she was keeping up with her exercise routine and duelling practice. She was tempted to ask Pansy if she heard from him as well but didn’t want to make a mountain out of a molehill.  </p><p>It was odd. She still felt close to him, but she could feel he was keeping things from her. She couldn’t get angry with him; she was doing the same. He had no idea what she was enduring this year. The people who did know were Severus, Draco, and Theo, and of course, the students she had classes with or served punishments with.</p><p>Tom, Bella and Rodolphus knew, but there was nothing they could do. Bella had been incensed and asked Hermione pointedly when the time came if she could be the one that punished the monstrosity, they called Umbridge. </p><p>Hermione knew it was her right to punish the woman but told Bella that was more than acceptable. Bella claimed her as her daughter, and she enjoyed having her in that role and Hermione knew that Bella would do anything to protect her family. She doted on her and sent her gifts and sweets just to let her know she was thinking of her. Hermione did the same sans sweets. She would send Bella small tokens of her love and appreciation and Rodolphus told her that Bella was over the moon each time she received a letter from her. </p><p>Hermione’s thoughts then turned to other things. The coins needed to be charmed and distributed, the students in the defence club were the last bastion of protection the rest of the school had. Umbridge was slowly taking over and started sacking Professors, Trelawney's been dismissed, and McGonagall was on the chopping block, so to speak. The toad made sure she let everyone know she had the authority to dismiss any professor not performing to the Ministry standard. Hermione watched helplessly as Dumbledore chose to hide away in his office and made minimal effort to protect anyone, except for himself. Hermione could almost hear Hogwarts herself moan in despair at the injustices being committed in her hallowed halls.  </p><p>Cracking her neck as she finished her last coin, she shoved it in her robes. Counting the galleons, she made sure she had enough and pulled a couple out and tossed them in her drawer for safekeeping. She scooped the rest up and tied the velvet pouch securely and tucked it in her robes and stood.  </p><p>It was time to leave and meet Harry where no one suspected or cared what they were doing. It would be out in the open and that stupid <em>squad</em> wouldn’t be there to question them. She was off to Hogsmeade. </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione was surprised that she could leave the castle and go to the village. Umbridge wanted to stop her from going, but it was up to her Head of House to deny her, and Severus would never do that. </p><p>Umbridge had stared at Hermione for a long moment, her eyes narrowed before she whirled around and stalked back to whence, she came. To purgatory, to feed her minions or sharpen her blades for future use on Hermione and the other students at the school. </p><p>Professor McGonagall, her old Head of House, had approached Hermione three days ago and asked her pointed questions about the punishments she was being subjected to. Hermione told her bluntly of the treatment she’d received. She saw the anger in her Professor’s eyes before she whirled away and stalked down the halls towards Dumbledore’s office. </p><p>She would have to be the one to show everyone that Dumbledore didn’t care that his students were being so heinously punished. No matter how many of the other <em>normal</em> Professors voiced their objections, he would ignore them. Too consumed with his own plans, living in his Ivory Tower, and removed from the rabble or at least that’s what Severus told her.</p><p>The Professor's hands were tied, of course, there wasn’t much they could do with Umbridge flaunting her power, she had the ear of the Minister and as of right now she was untouchable. Hermione wondered if the two were having an affair and had to fight the bile that rose in her throat thinking of such a thing. </p><p>Hermione honestly didn’t feel up to going to the village, her body ached all over and had a low-grade fever. She’d contracted a cold from being over-tired from her course-load and the relentless detentions. Hermione swore to herself to persevere, she refused to bow down. Besides, this was the only time she could meet Harry without any suspicions.</p><p>As she stepped out of the main door, Draco and Theo moved to flank her. Severus trailed behind her as they made their way to the small village. Severus suggested they go to the Hog’s head to have something to eat and warm up while they waited for the rest of their companions. He wasn’t on chaperone duty today and told McGonagall he had some errands to complete, that he would be joining the students and he would grudgingly keep an eye on the dunderheads.  </p><p>Hermione coughed into her gloved hand and let out a low moan as they entered the welcoming warmth of the pub, the warm air tickling her throat. Severus grabbed her by the upper arm and trudged with her up the stairs, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne following behind them. </p><p>Once they walked down the short hallway, Severus nodded to Pansy and Daphne who dragged Blaise with them and entered a room, quietly shutting the door. </p><p>“Severus?” Hermione rasped, “What’s going on?” </p><p>He looked down at her for a moment before he pulled out a key and engaged the lock of the door across the room from where the others went. With a twist of his wrist, the door swung open and he ushered the rest of them inside. She felt the wards fall into place as the door quietly shut behind them. </p><p>She blinked around the dim room and her stomach flipped when her eyes landed on Tom. He had his head propped up on his palm, his legs crossed as he sat in a comfortable looking wingback chair in front of the fire. </p><p>Tom got up slowly from his chair and padded over to her. She took in the changes in him and furrowed her brow. He wasn’t wearing a glamour. Was this due to her destroying the Horcruxes? </p><p>His face almost looked <em>normal</em>. His nose was perfect for the size of his face, his full lips tugged down at the corners as he took her in. He didn’t have a lot of hair, it looked like he shaved it off, but he had eyebrows now, even if they were thin.</p><p>He looked as if he had been in some magical accident and his features were almost blurred, not quite complete. She still thought he was handsome. He was hers and he was here. </p><p>He gathered her gently in his arms and buried his nose in her curls and took a deep breath, “Mia.” </p><p>She was in such shock it took her a moment to return his embrace. She buried her head against his robes and pulled him closer. She blocked everyone else in the room.</p><p>“How?” she rasped.</p><p>He pushed her back to arm’s length, his eyes travelling her body checking all her injuries. He picked up her hand right and she tried to tug it back. She thought he was trying to bestow a kiss to her hand and didn’t want him to see the ugly wound that lay on her flesh.</p><p>“Don’t. Let me see,” Tom said in a low growl, tugging her glove off.</p><p>She stilled her movements and swayed slightly on her feet. She felt like a herd of Hippogriffs had run her over, turned around and trampled over her again. </p><p>He tugged her into his arms and scooped her up in one fluid movement. He sat in the chair once again near the fire and unwound her scarf and removed her hat. His deft fingers unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it open. Once he was done, she leaned against his shoulder and let out a pained sigh. Her body did ache, and her throat was sore and raspy.</p><p>Severus had offered her some pepper-up potion and told her to go to the infirmary, but she was being stubborn. She was determined to power her way through everything that was being tossed at her by Umbridge.</p><p>He handed her a phial, and she wrinkled her nose recognizing it. She moved her hand and gently pushed it to the side, “No.”</p><p>He let out an angry huff and moved the phial to her lips, “You’ll drink this, or I’ll magic it into you. I know what’s been happening and we all can feel it through our bond. We’re worried. Please, just take this so we know you’ll be okay.”</p><p>That was a low blow, but he was right. She didn’t want her elements to suffer because of her stubbornness.</p><p>He tipped the liquid into her mouth, his mouth mimicking her movements as he did. Hermione swallowed it obediently, all the while glaring at him.</p><p>“Good girl,” he hummed and smirked as steam billowed out of her ears and vanished the phial with a simple wave of his hand. He tucked her under his chin and rubbed her back as the potion did its magic. She instantly began to feel better and her eyes drooped as she melted into Tom’s arms.</p><p>Severus moved and sat in the chair across from the pair and Draco and Theo followed him and stood behind him. They all watched as Hermione let out a soft breath and the colour had returned to her face.</p><p>“She’s so stubborn,” Theo whispered.</p><p>Tom snorted and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He looked at the other three, “Tell me what happened. Why is she so sick?”</p><p>Draco shifted uncomfortably under Tom’s steady gaze, “Umbridge has increased the severity of the detentions with everyone, especially Hermione. From what I heard the bitch had Mia hold books out in the rain with tacks piercing her palms.”</p><p>Tom grabbed one of her hands and flipped it palm up. The hole in her hand was red, angry, and looked infected. He rubbed it gently with his thumb feeling the heat radiating from it. “Why doesn’t she heal these?”</p><p>“If she does, Umbridge goes even further. As it is, Hermione has been clandestinely healing the other student’s injuries,” Severus said quietly.</p><p>“I won’t stop healing them,” she mumbled. “The reason I won’t heal my own,” she paused for a moment and let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to Tom, “is because I’m sure I’ll be going to an Order meeting soon and I want the others to see what Dumbledore’s allowed to happen to the students and has not protected them. If that doesn’t work, if I’m not <em>allowed</em> to go because of my injuries, Ron, Ginny, and Harry have seen what she's done to me and the others. I’m walking proof. Besides, he already suspects something if he sees me not healing maybe he’ll forget about me.” </p><p>Tom kissed the top of her head once again trying to control his anger. Not only did she have red, and angry holes in her palms, but on her left hand the word <em>Mudblood</em> blazed across her porcelain skin, all because she wanted to trap Dumbledore. It was a Slytherin move, but he hated it. He was so close to the castle, it would only take a moment for him to slip inside and destroy the woman for touching and harming what was his, he would wait, however. He understood what Mia was trying to do, though he didn’t have to like it. </p><p>She was attacking Dumbledore’s support system without going after him directly. She truly was devious, and he felt a renewed surge of affection and desire towards her. </p><p>Looking down at the small hand he held, his jaw clenched as his thumb rubbed against the word as if he could erase it. She wasn’t a Mudblood. Even if she were, she was remarkable, set apart from all others. </p><p>He watched as his thumb dragged across her skin, the word pulling and stretching with each pass. He wished he had the power to erase the bloody word, but he knew that if she allowed it to be there, there was nothing he could do. No salve, potion or spell would be able to remove it until she deemed it so. </p><p>He continued to hold her against his body as Severus and the others filled him in with what was going on. He found it interesting but not surprising that Dumbledore was ignoring everything happening under his watch. </p><p>The Daily Prophet was still questioning his motives and wondered as to why he hadn’t been removed from his post yet. Tom had thought he should send something to Rita Skeeter in thanks for her wonderfully penned articles, but he was <em>supposed</em> to be dead.  </p><p>As he spoke to the others, he remembered he had something for Hermione, a gift that may surprise her. He stood, placing her on her feet, “I have something for you, and I asked the others to join us since we will all be bound together tightly soon enough. They have the right to see and know what’s happening.”</p><p>Hermione blushed deeply at the heated gaze he gave her, “Alright,” she said slowly watching him as he pulled something from his robes wrapped in cloth.</p><p>He walked over to the table and motioned for all of them to come and join him. He looked at his Mia for a moment before he took hold of the cloth and gently pulled it open for her to see.</p><p>She looked down at the item and then back at Tom, “A cup?”</p><p>Then she felt it.</p><p>His soul was crying out to be healed. She reached out and brushed her fingertips along the cool metal and looked back up at him. The others thankfully, were quiet, “Can you feel that? Can you hear it?” she asked him.</p><p>He kept eye contact as he answered, “No, I know it’s near me, but I can’t hear it. It’s part of me, I wouldn’t expect to hear anything.”</p><p>Hermione’s lips pulled down at the corners and moved her hands to cup both of his cheeks. “Your soul is in pain. When I’m near it cries out to me to heal it. I can <em>feel</em> you when a piece of your soul is near. Promise me, promise me, Tom, you won’t make any more of these Horcruxes, I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p>“I promise,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead, “I know now that it was a fools' errand to tear one's soul apart,” he moved her to wrap an arm around her shoulder and look back at the cup that sat innocently on the table, “I wanted to see for myself how you heal me.”</p><p>“Does it hurt? When your soul returns?” She asked quietly.</p><p>“A bit, but it will be worth it to be whole once again. I’m tired of living this half-life. Now that I <em>know</em> how to feel, even though it scares me, I want you to do this. We will deal with the others soon. I'll tell you everything you wish to know, but for now, let’s heal this fragment.”</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath, Hermione peered up at him for a moment before looking at the others who’d backed away with their backs pressed against the wall. She would have laughed if the situation weren’t so serious. They were in no danger. Her magic knew them, loved them, and wanted to protect them above all others.</p><p>Reaching over, she cradled the cup in her hand and closed her eyes, calling forth her powers. Tom and the others watched in awe as she gently coaxed his darkened soul out and with loving care healed yet another piece of his soul. Her hair fluttered around her with an invisible breeze as she spoke softly stroking the piece of his soul, and a small piece of her own wrapped around it in a tight embrace as if holding it tightly to take all the pain as its own.</p><p>It was oddly intimate, and Tom felt warmth flood through him as Hermione turned his darkened soul into something as bright as her aura. The now cleansed soul nudged at her playfully before it floated up in the air and danced around him before it was absorbed into his being.</p><p>Tom fell forward and gripped the edge of the table and let out a startled cry of pain as his soul tried to meld with the rest of him. He looked at Mia's frightened face and then, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and knew nothing more.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and looked over at the bed where Tom was laying. Severus stood in the doorway where she dithered not wanting to leave. Draco and Theo had already gone to collect the others so they could tour the small village and be seen in public together, they were all waiting for her downstairs.</p><p>“Are you sure he’ll be alright?” Hermione whispered; her eyes stung with unshed tears.</p><p>Severus pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a small chaste kiss, “Yes, he’ll be fine. I’ll send a message to Albus that I was called away. When you leave, I’ll Apparate him to the manor where he can rest and have someone stay with him until he wakes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Severus.”</p><p>“Now, go. Be seen so no one will be suspicious. I’ll send word to you later.”</p><p>Hermione gave one last look at Tom and kissed Severus on the cheek before she hurried to meet the others.</p><p>Her handoff with Harry went smoothly. She’d been walking towards him and she pulled out the small bag of coins and when he looked up and smiled at her she gave him a pointed look and pressed the coins in his hand as she passed him. She’d left a small note inside explaining how to use them. She hoped he would hand them out and not leave it up to her for their next meeting. She was missing more and more of them because of the pink cow called Umbridge.</p><p>Walking the streets of Hogsmeade gave her ideas for Christmas gifts. It was November and the holiday season was upon them. She’d no idea what to get her elements and was agonizing over it, but then she’d been reading a book in the library on gemstones and then been struck with inspiration. She’d at first thought of going to her vault and getting any of the rare books or baubles and gifting them to her elements but decided against it. Instead, she’d placed an order for something special for each of them and hoped that they would like it. They were going to be bound soon enough, and she would be considered their wife, she may as well get used to their likes and dislikes now.</p><p>Then that thought made her think of bonding with them. The intimate act of becoming one. </p><p>She wasn’t in a real rush to do <em>it.</em> She was deeply attracted to them, but Severus had mentioned bonding during a particular holiday when their magics were at their peak. There were several she thought they could choose from but hadn’t discussed it yet.</p><p>The conversation would be awkward for her. She didn’t know for sure if Draco and Theo had any experience, and honestly, she didn’t <em>want</em> to know. Of course, it was assumed that Severus and Tom had, it would be unreasonable to think that they were still untouched and uneducated in the ways of sex.</p><p>She blushed deeply at the thought of seeing them naked, but she knew that sex wasn’t only natural but could be a powerful catalyst. They would be joining not only in body but binding their magic together for all eternity. They were already bound together on a surface level, but this would be the glue that kept them together, one where they all could feel each other’s emotions and channel their magic.</p><p>She thought they still had time. This summer when they all would be together again would be a perfect time. She would hate to bond with Tom over Christmas and then just leave him soon after, besides, she thought, she would like to prepare and study.</p><p>She shifted and squirmed slightly thinking about the idea of doing research. There would be no books in the Hogwarts library, she would have to order some books or pick them up when she went home for Christmas Hols. Or…</p><p>Or she could ask her grandmother or Bella to give her ideas on what to read. Was the bonding they would be doing be different than plain old vanilla sex? Did they have to recite words? She didn’t want to disappoint her elements and she wasn’t going to ask Severus, nor Draco and Theo for suggestions on what to read.</p><p>Shoving those thoughts aside, she spent the rest of the day chatting and laughing with her friends and shoved aside any thoughts of unstable Professors, war, and her upcoming bonding.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>It was two days later when Tom wrote to Hermione in their shared journal. She’d been worried for him and written to him several times a day until he finally wrote back.</p><p>
  <em>My Mia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry to make you worry. I’m fine, but it took me longer than I anticipated to adjust to my healed soul. The changes in my appearance are remarkable. Not only the emotions I feel, but my hair grew out. I slept for a day and a half, and your elf was most insistent that I stay in bed and gain my strength back. Tipsy is an annoying creature, but I can see that she is very loyal to you and speaks of you often.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you’re feeling better and have finally decided to punish Umbridge. I must confess, I’m trying my best to take over the Ministry so I can dislodge Fudge from his post and call that demonic woman back to the Ministry so Bella can have her fun with her. Bella wishes to know if you wanted to be present when she does finally enact her retribution, or if you wanted to join in the fun too? I know she’s different now, but she’s still terrifying when someone crosses someone she loves, and you, my dear, she adores. She often calls you her new daughter and has grand plans for you when you return. How you manage to gain your own followers is amazing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll write to you soon, I just wanted you to know that I’m well and I’m counting the days until I can hold you in my arms once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p><em>Your Tom.</em> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My Tom,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for letting me know that you’re well. I worry about you. I wish that we were able to see each other as I do the others, but my education is important to me as you know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll write to Bella soon and let her know my preference for Umbridge. Speaking of which, she’s continued to punish me for the smallest infractions. Never in my life have I served so much detention. Don’t worry, it hasn’t affected my grades as I continue to work hard to keep top marks in my year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Mia.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My Mia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never once was worried about your grades, only of your wellbeing. I wish that I could punish that vile woman on your behalf. Since you’ve last written I have her file and what I’ve read is deeply disturbing. Keep on your guard around her, I fear that she would do anything she pleases with the letter that Fudge has given her. He’s given her free reign over Hogwarts and she doesn’t have to report or explain her actions to anyone, not even Fudge. They’re so consumed with Dumbledore, that they don’t care what actions she must take to reign in the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you’re ever in need, go to Severus and he will protect you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Tom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Look in the Room of Hidden Things. You’ll find another piece of me there and let me know what you find. Thank you for being you and healing me. I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled down at her journal and closed it slowly, her fingers brushing against the warm leather cover. Her heart felt full. Full of love, and hope. Soon. she would bond with her elements and all would be right in the world. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lime ahead in this chapter. :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday! Thank you for all the birthday wishes for Roilena's birthday month! </p><p>Thank you to Vesperswan for being our amazing beta reader and Roilena for cleaning up my mess and for her delightful additions. Head on over to their pages and check out her amazing works. </p><p>Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Cheers~<br/>SB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>November 1995</b>
</h1><p>Hermione did her best not to look conspicuous as she walked the halls of Hogwarts seventh floor. She had a mission to complete and that was to find another piece of Tom’s soul. She knew where she needed to go, but wanted to make sure she was unobserved. ‘<em>Look in the Room of Hidden Things. You’ll find another piece of me there and let me know what you find.’ </em></p><p>She closed her eyes as she paced in front of the Room of Requirement. It took her some time to figure out that it was the <em>same </em>room. The Room of Requirement could be anything one needed. Opening her eyes, her lip twitched as a double antique door appeared. She grasped the handle and tugged it open and slipped inside. Room of Hidden Things was a bit of a misnomer. It looked more like the Room of Discarded and Broken Things.</p><p>“This is going to take forever,” she mumbled as she took a tentative step forward. The room was massive. Old furniture, brooms, and cabinets, just to name some; were stacked floor to ceiling. Letting out a harsh breath she decided to walk at a measured pace and wait until she <em>felt </em>something. Tom was a part of her, and she would know when she felt his soul crying out for her.</p><p>She came to a split in the road as it were and pursed her lips. She looked left, then right and felt a small twinge in her soul that told her to go right. Trusting her magic, she stepped to the right and kept walking. She looked around with interest as she passed several cabinets with books, her fingers itching to look at the titles but decided against it. It was late in the afternoon and she didn’t want to risk the chance of being caught out after curfew.</p><p>Umbridge would have a field day with that. It was known that Millicent Bulstrode was on the blasted <em> Inquisitorial Squad </em>and would love to get her manky claws on Hermione. She’d almost been nabbed by the girl several times already, it was as if Bulstrode was hunting her just waiting for her to fuck up and catch her breaking the rules. If she wasn’t absolutely sure that the Marauder’s Map was the only one in existence she would think that Bulstrode was using it to find her. </p><p>Not that Hermione had any problem with breaking the rules. She knew that rules had their place, but now she was indoctrinated into Pureblood society, she could see how bending certain rules were a good thing. She’d never been one to really toe the line… well at least not since her first year. Salazar, she could remember the mischief she, Harry and Ron had gotten up to, it was different now. It wasn’t all fun and games, she was playing a game of cat and mouse with Dumbledore, someone who decidedly had more experience than her. However, she was a fast learner and was matching him step for step.</p><p>She was infuriated with him, his inaction concerning the student population being so harshly punished by Umbridge was several black marks against him. Though it appeared that people were still willing to stand by him. One example was when Trelawney was sacked, he’d come out to the courtyard and proclaimed that while Umbridge may have authority to dismiss his professors, she didn’t have the authority to toss anyone off the premises. Umbridge seemed to take that as a challenge and had attacked more students in retribution and Dumbledore still didn’t come to their defence.</p><p>For weeks now, Hermione felt herself being pulled in several different directions. She was trying to heal all those affected by Umbridge’s harsh treatment and at the same time keep up with her studies <em>and </em>heal Tom. She was exhausted.</p><p>Each night when she went to bed, she would close her curtains and meditate. Her children would swirl around her as she concentrated on the healing those in the castle. It took time for her to get used to the feeling of a mass healing, it took a lot of her magic, though the more she did, the more she felt her stamina increasing.</p><p>She still refused to heal herself, she didn’t need Umbridge knowing it was her healing the others, although she’d caught Dumbledore watching her several times with a contemplative expression on his face as if he were trying to move one of his chess pieces for checkmate.</p><p>She was pulled from her musings when she felt a sharp tug on her soul. She stopped instantly and looked around. Following the pull on her soul, she walked to a glass cabinet and pressed her hands against the glass. There laying on top of some books, looking dusty was a diadem. She was certain she’d seen it before, but she couldn’t recall where.</p><p>Opening the door slowly, she stroked the gems gently, and her magic flared as Tom’s soul reached out to her much as a small child would its mother. Wrapping her hand firmly on the object she pulled it out slowly and cupped it the best she could in her hands.</p><p>This was it; this was what Tom had stored his soul in. How many more did he have? She shook her head, opened her bag, and placed it inside gently moving her items around so it wouldn’t be conspicuous.</p><p>She sat down on the floor and pulled out her journal. She needed to speak to Tom before she healed this piece. The last time he’d been with her and she’d witnessed how affected he was by her healing him. She didn’t want him to be walking, or Salazar forbid, bathing and he passed out.</p><p>She smirked as she began to write.</p><p>
  <em> ‘A tiara Tom, really? Tell me, did you wear it before you placed your soul in it?’ </em>
</p><p>Hermione giggled at the image of Tom wearing the diadem. He thought he was larger than life already. Perhaps he didn’t have a crown that suited him, so he used the diadem instead?</p><p>
  <em> ‘I take it you found what you were looking for? To answer your question, no, I never wore it. Blue isn’t really my colour.’ </em>
</p><p>She snorted a laugh and shook her head for a moment enjoying the fact that he was teasing her right back.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I would think red and gold to be more of your colours, honestly, especially with your colouring.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hold your tongue, woman! I will forgive you for thinking that any colour associated with your former house would look good on me, but honestly, I look good in any colour do I not?’ </em>
</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted her hips slightly to relieve a cramp in her leg from bending it awkwardly. The twinge of pain bringing her mind back to why she was so sore. Her body ached all over from Umbridge’s harsh punishments, but she was just stubborn enough not to show it outwardly. She wouldn’t give the sick toad the satisfaction of crying out in pain when she doled out her flavour of the night, nor shed a tear, but when she was alone, the tears would freely fall. </p><p>Blowing a curl from her face she replied.</p><p>
  <em> “In all seriousness, are you ready for me to heal you? I wanted to make sure that you were somewhere safe where someone could watch over you. I would call Tipsy before I heal you in case you collapse like last time. And don’t scowl at me, I  know you are, I mean it. I worry.’ </em>
</p><p>His reply was almost instant.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m not sure if I’m pleased, or frightened that you know me so well. The scowl was indeed on my face. I’ll call your house-elf if it will assuage your fears. You can heal that part of my soul now. When you return for Winter Hols, we will discuss the others. I love you, my Mia.’  </em>
</p><p>She smiled. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I love you, too. Be prepared.’  </em>
</p><p>It didn’t take long for her to put the journal back in her bag and retrieve the diadem. She took her time coaxing the soul and stroked it lovingly, infusing the wounded soul fragment with some of her own. She knew he was missing some of his own and wanted to start the complete healing process. She wasn’t sure how much she could give him at once because she was still feeling weak.</p><p>Once she set his soul on its final journey to him, she let out a harsh breath and slumped forward. A wave of fatigue swept over her and she staggered to her feet. Adjusting her bag over her chest she patted her bag and looked around one last time to make sure she had everything including the diadem which she now shrunk and hidden in a side pocket with a simple charm. </p><p>She knew she wouldn’t hear from Tom for a couple of days but she knew her grandmother would keep her updated on his progress. Pleased with her own progress she walked with confidence down to the dungeons and to her dorm.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Later that same day, in an abandoned classroom near the Slytherin dorms the air was thick with moans of pleasure and the scent of sweat and arousal. On a hastily transfigured sofa, two bodies ground and panted against each other. </p><p>“Hermione,” Draco moaned against her lips as he ground his hips against her core, “We need to stop. If we don’t, I’m going to explode.” </p><p>Hermione let out a raspy chuckle and pulled back from kissing him. She looped her arms around his neck and played with the medium length of his hair, her fingers curling in the smooth locks, “Why do you wish to stop?” she asked, rubbing her core against him. </p><p>He let out a growl and claimed her lips again in a bruising kiss. Draco was lost in the sensation of her. They were supposed to be studying. She’d shown him her secret hideaway, away from prying eyes. Finally, a place where he could have his witch to himself. </p><p>Theo was off working with someone on an assignment that he was paired with, a wizard named Tony Hightower. Theo had been disgruntled that he wouldn’t be able to join them, but Draco was happy that he’d have some alone time with her, Theo would have his own soon enough. </p><p>Hermione let out a breathless whimper, “You sure you wish to study?” she breathed against his neck as she nipped and kissed her way down his neck. </p><p>“No,” he groaned as she tugged at his ear with her blunt teeth, “No, I don’t want to fucking study,” he as he bucked his hips. His hands grasped her hips hard, he was sure to leave marks on her flesh. She giggled as she continued to wiggle and thrust against him. Though they were still clothed, it still felt wonderful. Neither seemed to notice the advancing hour.</p><p>Hermione let out a frustrated groan when a small chime sounded. </p><p>“Don’t leave,” Draco pleaded as he flexed his fingers against her hips. </p><p>Crawling off his lap she cupped his cheeks and leaned in and kissed him tenderly, “I need to. You know this is important.” </p><p>He kissed her with vigour hoping that he could convince her to stay with him. They’d been snogging and <em>other </em>things for the past hour and a half and he still hadn’t had enough of his witch, “Fucking Potter,” he grumbled against her lips. </p><p>Hermione giggled and the sound went straight to his cock, “No thank you. We’re just going to be working on certain spells.” </p><p>Grabbing her by the upper arms he stood and dragged her body against his, “Not funny,” he growled against her lips as he bowed her body over the table taking control of the kiss. </p><p>He smirked against her lips when he heard her whimper as he grabbed the back of her thigh and hooked it around his hip, “Remember who you belong to, witch,” he hissed as he flexed his hips once again. </p><p>Tugging his hair, Hermione pulled back, her eyes half-lidded and her hair a halo of dishevelled curls. He felt a sense of pride, she looked thoroughly snogged, “Always,” she said fiercely, “As long as you remember you belong to me as well.” </p><p>He leaned his forehead against hers and let out a sigh lowering her foot to the floor. He knew she hadn’t been feeling well these days, she was warm to the touch, and it had nothing to do with his touch against her silky skin much to his chagrin, “I love you,” he finally breathed against her lips, “Salazar knows, I love you so fucking much.”</p><p>Gently pushing him so she could stand she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with joy, “As I do you, I love you very much. Now, I need to go, you know I hate being late.” </p><p>Rolling his eyes he assisted her in righting her appearance with a wave of his wand and gently smacked her arse as she passed him. She let out a yelp and glared at him from over her shoulder, but he saw the slight twitch of her lips. </p><p>Dropping into the chair with a groan, he ran his hands through his hair and lightly banged his head on the table, <em> ‘That witch will be the death of me.’  </em></p><p>He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his mind conjuring up the image of Hermione not more than a half-hour ago, kneeling between his legs taking him in her mouth for the first time. They’d been studying and she’d started to squirm in her chair. </p><p>He smirked over at her to tease her but noticed the look in her eyes and he was lost. She told him how she was nervous about sealing their bonds, that their shared dreams couldn’t possibly be like it would in reality. He gathered her in his arms and held her while he tried to soothe her. He, of course, had the <em>talk </em>with his father, but he wasn’t sure if anyone had taken the time to speak to her about what would be expected of her<em>. </em> He wanted to reassure her.</p><p>“We’ll learn together,” he told her, planting a nibbling kiss to her neck. She seemed to accept his assurance nodding as she wiggled in his lap. She’d looked at him with a questioning gaze. </p><p>What she said next surprised him. </p><p>“Do you think we could...try some things, you know to get used to each other's bodies?” </p><p>He was more than ready to permanently bind her to him in this small room, but his godfather had mentioned it would be best to wait for a particular holiday when their magics would join together. He didn’t know which one it was specifically, something about Lughna-something or other. He suspected if he were to ask Hermione, she would know exactly what holiday it was. </p><p>Not really feeling up for a scholastic debate on pagans and their many rituals, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his fingers rubbing the lobe gently knowing she loved when he did that, he focused on her request to explore, “What did you have in mind?” </p><p>She squirmed off his lap and went to her knees and parted his legs, her hands rubbing up and down his thighs and he was hard in an instant. Her eyes were dazzling pools of heat, they spoke of promises yet to come. It was a look she’d never given him before<em>. </em> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” he wheezed out as she pressed her hand against the placket of his trousers. </p><p>“I want to...I’ve been...curious.” </p><p>He wanted to laugh, he really did. She’s always been a curious creature and he was glad she’d come to him. She was embarrassed and turned on, just as much as he was. He couldn’t picture her going to his godfather or Tom about this. It was assumed they, being older, had experience behind them, and that was most likely the reason she came to him. </p><p>“If you’re sure,” he breathed. </p><p>She didn’t answer instead fumbling with trembling hands to release him. He didn’t help her, this would be his first time having any skin on skin sexual experience and he wanted to enjoy it and it was with <em>her.  </em></p><p>They wouldn’t be caught, they were in her secret room, enchantments barred anyone from coming in so he relaxed and shifted forward to assist her questing fingers without actually helping her. </p><p>When she finally freed him he let out a sigh of relief. Her small fingers curled around him and she studied him. He suddenly felt self-conscious. He knew he had a decent sized cock, based off of locker room talk, but what would she think? Would she find him lacking?</p><p>His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she tentatively caressed his shaft from base to tip with light fingers. Her fingers skated around his tip, sliding his foreskin up and down his length. He had to force his eyes open, he wanted to see every reaction she had as she explored him. He didn’t know how long she caressed him with her fingers, it felt so good, he never wanted her to stop. Then she stopped and he looked down at her. She smiled a bit wickedly, scooted closer and opened her mouth. Running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. He cried out in shocked pleasure and his knees almost drew up to his chest when she wrapped her lips around him and sucked, dragging her tongue across the veins that ran down his length. </p><p>“Fuuuuck,” he hissed and did his best not to buck his hips up into her mouth. Sweet Circe, this was...it was...his mind couldn’t even function it felt so fucking wonderful. </p><p>Her teeth caught on his tip and he jolted, “Sorry,” she whispered as she looked up at him, he could see she thought she’d hurt him. It was far from it, though. </p><p>He threaded his fingers through her hair and held onto the back of her scalp, “You don’t have to do this, you know, you can stop at any time,” ‘<em> Please, please, please, don’t stop. Sweet fucking Nimue, don’t stop.’  </em></p><p>She licked her lower lip, her tongue dragging across them slowly and shook her head, “I don’t want to, just...please let me know if I’m doing well.” </p><p>He wanted to laugh, he really did. She always did thrive off praise. He nodded his head and flexed his fingers at the back of her head waiting for her to decide. She curled her fingers around him more firmly and bent her head once again. </p><p>He didn’t recall what he’d said after that, it could have been benediction or curses, he wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he never wanted it to end. What she did with her mouth, although sloppy, felt amazing. She finally got the hang of it towards the end when he felt himself draw up and he knew he was about to come. </p><p>He tried to warn her and tugged at her hair, but she redoubled her efforts as his hand wrapped around hers and applied more pressure. </p><p>
  <em> She fucking swallowed it all.  </em>
</p><p>When her mouth left him with a wet pop he pulled her to her feet and picked her up with ease, her feet dangling off the table as he sat her there and pushed her back, “My turn,” he said. </p><p>He didn’t care that his cock was still hanging out as he sat in the chair and scooted forward spreading her thighs. She tried to squeeze them shut but he gave her a sharp look, “Please, let me <em>practice </em>as well,” he said in a husky whisper. </p><p>Fuck, if she hadn’t glowed for him when he tugged her knickers to the side and ran his fingers through her wetness. She was fucking drenched. </p><p>When he looked down at her quim, he smirked at her neatly trimmed thatch of curls. He bent his head and slowly licked, she tasted divine. Something he was pleased to note. He’d heard plenty of stories from the upperclassmen that some girls they did this to tasted horrible, to the point of them wanting to gag. But not his witch, no, she had a slight tang to her flavour, it was oddly pleasant and he couldn’t get enough. </p><p>Finding her small pearl, he sucked it in his mouth swirling his tongue around it and lightly nipping at the same time. She let out a small shriek, her fingers digging into his hair pressing him closer. </p><p>He thought for a moment he would suffocate to death as hard as she pressed him against her. If it did happen, it would be a wonderful way to die, honestly. </p><p>He nudged his head back and she relaxed her fingers, flexing them against his scalp, scrapping them with her blunt nails as he continued his feast. </p><p>He added his fingers to the mix, trying to recall where the <em>spongy </em>part he was supposed to find was. It took his questing fingers some time, he had curled them just right and she bowed off the table with a howl. ‘Found it,’ he smirked against her.</p><p>Pride filled him as she chanted his name, her legs jerking as he continued to stroke her slowly, his tongue flicked her jewel with vigour. </p><p>Her knees squeezed his head as she came apart letting out a garbled- and muffled to him- version of his name. His eyes widened when he felt her channel clamp down on his finger and a gush of fluid erupt from within her. It was sweet and tangy and he instinctively knew that he’d just made her ejaculate. The muscles of her channel continued to ripple and pulse. It only made him want to bury himself within her even more.</p><p>As her climax ebbed and her legs relaxed, he was finally able to pull back and remove his soaked fingers, immediately putting them in his mouth to savour the last of her flavour. He looked down and saw a small puddle between his feet on the floor where her juices had spilt. </p><p>She’d been embarrassed when she saw the remnants of her climax on his chin and down his shirt front and scooted back so fast, he thought she would slam her body against the wall. He waved his wand and cleaned them both of their body fluids, and also a mouth freshener and pulled her against his chest and kissed her tenderly, slowly, with love and devotion. </p><p>“Shh, Mia. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said in a soft voice, “To know, see and feel the effect I had on you… I’m quite proud of myself,” he said. </p><p>“Prat,” she said with a soft giggle against his lips. </p><p>Draco lifted his head up from the table as he felt his arousal flare once again. He cursed, but also couldn’t help the silly grin on his face. Yes, his witch was going to be the death of him. Letting out a low groan he gathered his belongings and stuffed them with force in his bag. He needed to get out of this room and find something to do, it smelled of them and <em>sex</em>, his new favourite scent.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione stood next to Harry and looked out at their peers who were trying to summon their Patroni. They’d been working on this particular spell for a month. Harry and Luna had been the only ones that had been able to summon them thus far. </p><p>“Why don’t you try?” Harry asked. He looked at Hermione and raised a brow wondering why she hadn’t been leading by example. </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “I’m only here to assist, Harry, you know that,” she said. </p><p>To be honest, she was afraid to see what her Pratronous was. She was an elemental and she was sure it would be associated with her elemental of Life. She didn’t need anyone <em>knowing </em>what she was. </p><p>Harry scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his shoulder brushing against hers, “I think it might encourage them if they see others summoning them. They’re getting frustrated.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I can even summon one,” she said honestly. “I haven’t tried it.</p><p>“W-what? Why not? This was your idea!” </p><p>“Of course, I suggested it. I think it’s the best thing to start with, don’t you? People seemed interested in joining the DA club because you could summon one.” </p><p>“I don’t even know how I managed it the first time,” he mumbled. </p><p>“It’s all about intent. When you realized it wasn’t your dad, but <em>you </em>that summoned the stag, it was simple. You knew you had already done it before, so it was easy to do so when the time came.” </p><p>Harry merely shrugged and looked at her for a moment before looking out at the others, “Look, no one is watching us now, they’ll hardly notice if you summon one.” </p><p>“As I said, I don’t know if I can summon one,” she sighed, “Honestly, Harry, I’ve never really tried after we learned from Remus.” </p><p>“I think you should at least try,” he grumbled a small pout on his face. </p><p>Stomping her foot she made an impatient sound, “Fine,” she huffed. </p><p>Whipping out her wand she concentrated on a happy memory. They’re several to choose from. Her time with her parents, with Kai, with her new family. The warmth bubbled up within her and she closed her eyes and concentrated on that feeling letting it build higher and higher until she flicked her wand and said the incantation, “Expecto Patronum!” </p><p>Harry let out a small gasp and Hermione’s eyes widened when out from the tip of her wand not one but two snakes shot out from the tip. They weaved around each other, dancing through the air. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Hermione looked slowly over at Harry, her face a mask of horror. </p><p>“I guess you were meant to be in Slytherin after all,” Harry said, a bitter undertone in his voice. </p><p>Luna floated next to them and placed her hand on Hermione’s shoulder and watched as the snakes twirled around the room, brushing against everyone, “It makes sense you know,” she said in a dreamy voice, “that you would summon snakes.” </p><p>“What do you mean, Luna?” Neville asked, coming up next to her. </p><p>“Hermione is a healer, the snake represents healing, does it not? It sheds its skin and renews itself.” </p><p>Neville met Hermione’s eyes for a moment before he looked out at the snakes as they dissipated in the air, “Yes, she is. That makes perfect sense. Hermione has always been the one protecting and healing us, has she not?” he asked in a serious tone. “Who heals us when Umbridge uses that bloody quill on us?” </p><p>Murmurs of agreements sounded around the room, each of her peers nodding in agreement. Relief washed through her and she shot a grateful smile at Luna and Neville. <em> ‘Thank you,’ </em>she mouthed. </p><p>“Yeah, how many times has Hermione healed our wounds and prevented us from having scars, yet she never healed herself. She makes sure there’s enough balm for the rest of us to use. Have you seen her hands?” George said walking towards her. </p><p>“Yeah, if you lot think that Hermione is not one of us can sod off, that includes you, Ron,” Fred shouted as he looked around and then walked up beside Hermione. </p><p>“Oi!” Ron protested, “I didn’t say anything!” </p><p>Murmurs echoed around the room and Hermione looked around as tears burned her eyes. She’d been so afraid that everyone would think her evil because her Patronus was different, something from her new house. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, love,” George leaned close to her ear, “these gits won’t dare go against you.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Fred said, “you’re our Hermione.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Hermione whispered as she wiped at her eyes. </p><p>“Now, none of that.” George grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he walked back to the spot they had previously been. “You can help us learn how to summon our bloody Patronusususussss.” </p><p>Hermione let out a watery chuckle and nodded and set to work. She felt warmth surround her as she worked with the twins. She was happy that they still trusted her and thought of her as a friend. She thought for sure no one really trusted her, other than Harry and maybe Neville since she’d been resorted. </p><p>She thought for sure that she would be shunned by the Weasley family, she was glad she had been proven wrong. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through her pain and sickness as she showed the twins once again how to do the incantation. She looked over at them and smiled, it felt good to know that as much as life changed some things stayed the same. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are getting close to when the action starts to pick up. Remember, it's going to get dark before it gets better. </p><p>Thank you to Ro for being a wonderful co-writer and polishing my turd and to Vesper our amazing beta reader. </p><p>Cheers~<br/>SB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>December 1995</h1><p>December 22nd dawned sunny but cold. There was bound to be a lot of activity as students got ready to leave for the Yule Holidays. It was very unlikely that any student would want to stay during the break and Hermione was positively gleeful to get away for a couple of weeks. She wanted to spend time with not only her elements but also Kai and her grandmother. She missed them dearly and she wanted to ask Kai why he was being so secretive with her. </p><p>She tried to tell Kai everything that happened in her life. He was like her big brother and she looked forward to his comfort when things went wrong. Maybe he was made aware of what Umbridge was doing to her and he was upset that she hadn’t shared that with him? She didn’t know. What she did know was she would get to the bottom of it. </p><p>Patting her pocket absently she followed the others down to the village to board the Hogwarts Express. She fleetingly wished she had her Apparition license so she could just Apparate home, but since she turned <em>seventeen </em>in October, she would have to wait until the coming spring term to take the class with Wilkie Twycross. </p><p>She didn’t have the trace on her any longer. She’d received a letter from the Ministry shortly after her <em>second </em>birthday informing her that all traces were removed from her and congratulating her on becoming an adult witch. It went on to inform her of available positions within the Ministry and to study hard for her NEWTs. She was about to take her OWLs, it was obvious that the letter she received was a form letter, due to her time-turner abuse. Clearly, the Ministry didn’t understand that she was only in her 5th year, not in her 6th or 7th. </p><p>Thinking of her NEWTs, she had an errant thought that she should apply herself this coming summer and could <em>test</em> <em>out</em> of Hogwarts altogether, sitting her NEWTs privately. She was positive if she asked her grandmother, she could make that happen for her. </p><p>She loved Hogwarts, and what it had to offer, but she didn’t like the way things were going now. The conflict within the wizarding world needed to take precedence over her schooling. She had a duty to both the Magical and Muggle worlds to restore balance. A duty that was exceedingly difficult while she was a student.</p><p>On the train, students were slowly shifting down the narrow corridor looking for a compartment in which to take their journey home. Hermione was in a cluster with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Theo and Daphne had been ahead of them and said they would select a compartment for them all. Hermione was still deep into her thoughts about the state of their world when she heard her name being called.  </p><p>“Hey, Hermione,” Harry waved at her from the doorway of their old compartment and her heart ached a bit at seeing her friend’s hopeful expression. However, it quickly melted into disdain when he noticed Hermione wasn’t alone.  </p><p>Draco looked at Potter scowling before grabbing Hermione’s hand, “What do you want, Potter? Can’t you see we’re trying to find seats?”</p><p>“I wanted to speak to Hermione, Malfoy. Alone,” Harry hissed, his emerald eyes narrowing as he looked at their clasped hands. </p><p>Draco looked at her with a raised brow. He was asking if that was something she wished to do. She thought it sweet he was acting protective, but it was just Harry. She could certainly manage herself with him. Besides, Draco and they had spent more time with her this year than Harry. She missed him. </p><p>“I’ll be there in a moment, save me a seat, please?” She tried to act casual when asking Draco to go ahead of her. No one was to know they were dating. Of course, their close and personal friends knew they were in a relationship, and that Hermione was also with Theo, Severus, and Tom. However, that was to remain hush-hush. She didn’t need any more speculation into her life, especially right now. </p><p>Draco pursed his lips but gave her a short curt nod before squeezing her hand and following the rest of the group down the corridor. Pansy gave her a lingering look of concern before it morphed into her usual blank expression.</p><p>Harry looked after the group as they walked away, and Hermione hugged the wall letting others pass waiting for him to speak. </p><p>He looked back at her and smiled a crooked smile, “Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us for a bit? I would really like to talk to you about DA and… some other things.” </p><p>Hermione cringed a bit, their little defence group was supposed to be a secret, but it wouldn’t remain one long if Harry spoke about it so blatantly. She half expected Dumbledore to manifest, like a spectre behind Harry. Though she was sure he didn’t have that sort of power. She knew he did have spies. She was sure that Dumbledore knew she wasn’t staying away from the Chosen One. Several times throughout the first term she knew the portraits and other denizens of the castle had seen her talking with or hanging around the same areas as Harry. She was sure that said denizens would report back to the Headmaster. She didn’t even want to contemplate Umbridge’s little network of brown-nosing spies either. </p><p>Clearing her throat, she gave him a wan smile, “I can come sit with you in a moment. Let me go tell the others where I am. I’ll come back once we leave, alright?” </p><p>Harry pursed his lips. She could tell he wanted to say more but let it go, “Alright, we’ll see you soon.” </p><p>Hermione brushed her hand against his, her steps slow as she passed and squeezed it in comfort. It was hurting him as much as her not being able to speak to her openly as they used to before this whole mess started. She was trying to protect him, and she was dreading the day he found out about Dumbledore’s duplicity.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Theo was silently seething as he watched Hermione walk away from them. She’d found their compartment after speaking to Potter for a few minutes and settled between them, but as soon as the train jerked forward she mumbled her excuses, saying that she’d promised to sit with Potter for the ride home. </p><p>What the fuck? </p><p>He’d like to say he wasn’t a possessive prick, but lately, he felt the burning need to protect, building within him, especially after seeing her hurt. His very soul wanted to have her near him and Draco to soothe it and know that she was alright. </p><p>He wanted to demand that she sit with them, that he wouldn’t allow her to be near Potter, but he couldn’t do that. She was her own person, and he knew that there was no romantic love between her and Potter, it was just friendship. </p><p>He just couldn’t see how Potter didn’t see that she was suffering. It was well known the arse didn’t care about anything other than what was happening to <em>him</em>. He’d watched for years how Potter and Weasleshite abused her loyalty and friendship with them. Oftentimes he would watch as she was pulled between them or how they would ignore her for weeks on end. And then there was his favourite, how they would approach her sheepishly and ask her to <em>go over </em>their assignments with them which usually resulted in Hermione doing their homework for them. </p><p>Since the beginning of the school year, he’d noticed she’d lost more weight. Probably due to the stress of her <em>detentions </em>with the bloody mingebag, Umbridge. Her face had thinned out even more, even though she tried to hide it with charms, he could still tell. And when he held her, in the rare moments he could, he could feel her ribs. All those things set his teeth on edge. </p><p>“Fucking Potter,” Draco growled. </p><p>Theo let out a small snort and leaned his head against the window and watched the scenery go by. He took a moment to calm down before he spoke. He wanted to stomp down the hallway and snatch her away from her group of <em>old friends </em>if that’s what you could even call them. To him, there wasn’t a decent person in the lot of them. </p><p>“What do you think the tosser wants with her this time?” </p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t even know why she still bothers with them honestly.” </p><p>“I think she still feels obligated to protect them and chat with them,” Pansy piped up. </p><p>“She doesn’t need them anymore, she has us,” Draco hissed. “I never understood the Gryffindor bullshite, A bunch of wankers if you ask me.” </p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be back soon. I know Potter was hovering around her this year. Maybe he needs help with his homework over the winter holidays? Merlin knows how he and Weasley pass every year.” Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She too was fed up with the way Potter treated her.</p><p>Theo snorted and looked up at her, “I hope she tells them to sod off. She already has enough on her plate,” he caught Pansy’s eye and raised a brow at her. “Since you and Daphne share a dorm with her, how is she?” </p><p>Pansy grimaced, “Once we mentioned she looks as if she’s lost weight, she always changes in the bathroom. I think she’s trying to hide her pain from us. We told her that we’re there for her, but she just smiles and never complains. It may sound Muggle of me, but I think I heard somewhere that a burden shared was a burden halved. I just wish that...” Pansy sniffled and hastily wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. </p><p>Theo looked back out the window and frowned. He wanted to take her away, hide her, complete their bond and most of all protect her. His stomach flipped at the mere thought of finally becoming one with her. There was a partial bond, he could feel her in a sense, but he knew once they properly bonded, he would be able to feel exactly what she was feeling. These past few months, all he felt through their bond was dread and pain even though it was muted. He hated it. </p><p>He wasn’t one for violence. He preferred to use his intellect to go after his opponent from the shadows, but right now he wanted to use Unforgivables on several different people. </p><p>His father would be proud. </p><p>At least this holiday he would be spending it at Hermione’s home. He’d received an invitation from her grandmother, and she told him that it had been cleared with his father already. Not that it mattered. Theo could disappear for days or weeks and his father would only be upset by the fact that his heir wasn’t there to assuage his temper.</p><p>He liked it that way. He didn’t want to be anywhere near his father in any case. He saw the way the man looked at his intended and wanted to gauge his father’s eyes out. He vowed once he was bonded completely to Hermione, he wouldn’t bring her to see his father. In the rare event they had to, it would be him coming to their residence, where they were surrounded by the others. Not only would Theo not tolerate his father’s lecherous gaze on Hermione, he knew Tom would have no problem in killing him outright. </p><p>The thought of it made him smile.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express and waved to the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius as she was escorted over to her grandmother and the Malfoy’s. She wanted to go and speak with the others before she left, but Theo had grabbed her hand and all but dragged her to her waiting party. </p><p>She didn’t question him. When she returned to him and Draco an hour before the train was to arrive at the station, he seemed agitated and out of sorts. He didn’t lecture her or anything of that nature, he just grabbed her hand and tightened his grip as if worried she would fly away. </p><p>“Hermione, my dear,” her grandmother came forward and enveloped her in a tight hug. Pulling back, she frowned and looked her over with a critical eye, “goodness, have you lost weight?” </p><p>Hermione grimaced and waved her grandmother off as she kissed her cheeks, “I’m fine, grandmother,” she was glad she was wearing a heavy glamour, especially on her hands. She knew her grandmother would have a fit if she saw that <em> word </em> carved into her hand. </p><p>Vinda narrowed her eyes for a moment before just as suddenly, they cleared and she clapped her hands together once saying, “Boys, you can go with Lucius to the estate. Narcissa and I are going to take Hermione shopping.” </p><p>Hermione groaned and tipped her head back. She hated shopping and if they were going shopping for clothes, her grandmother would know that she’d indeed lost at least two to three stone in weight. As it was, she’s been using charms to make her fill out and look almost <em> normal. </em></p><p>Narcissa looped her arm with hers and led her away speaking in a quiet tone as Hermione’s grandmother greeted the boys properly and gave last-minute instructions to the trio, “You do look thinner dearest. We know what’s been going on with your Professor. Your grandmother wanted to march up to the school and give Dumbledore a firm verbal lashing but stayed her hand because of Tom. He told us you were managing it. Are you though? Handling it?” </p><p>“I am, Narcissa. Please don’t worry. I’ll be fine, I promise.” </p><p>Narcissa chuckled and shook her head, “Yes, well, Bella is positively gleeful lately since you sent that letter stating that she could sink her claws into, what’s her name? Umberger?” </p><p>“Umbit- um, Umbridge.” </p><p>“Yes, her. She’s been sharpening her special knives and humming to herself. If I didn’t know that she was <em>sane </em>now, I would be frightened, but as it is, it’s the way the Black family functions. You attack one of our own, we will retaliate,” Narcissa had a serious look on her face as she looked over at Hermione. “That includes me, love.” </p><p>Hermione shivered at the darkness of her tone and nodded. She understood what she meant; she could see some of their traits in herself. She was vicious if anyone attacked anyone whom she considered a friend or family. Woe be to anyone who attacked her elements. They would never see the light of day again.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione trailed behind the two women as they stepped in and out of shops on Diagon Alley. She looked at all the Christmas lights and she thought of her parents and how they used to take her shopping when she returned home, and she felt a twinge of regret at severing them from her life. It was getting easier without them; she was surrounded by family and she enjoyed that. She just wished that her parents hadn’t felt the need to raise her away from the world she belonged in. Maybe there was a chance she could restore their memories? She sighed, that was a thought she would have to explore at a later date. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer to her grandmother and placed her hand on her arm, “Grandmother, may I go to the bookshop? There are a few books I’m looking for.” </p><p>Vinda looked around at the crowds streaming in and out of the shops and felt worried. She knew Hermione was a capable witch, but she was concerned for her safety. “We can come with you, dearest.” </p><p>“No!” Hermione blushed and shook her head, “I was just wanting to look, we don’t have to go.” </p><p>Vinda saw the blush on Hermione’s face and chuckled, “Come, there’s someplace we need to stop first, and then we can go to your bookstore,” she had a fairly good idea what caused that, and it was time to give her a special book that was in her vault.</p><p>Hermione let out a silent breath of relief. She was hoping that she’d be able to go to the bookshop and try to find something on sex, or rituals, perhaps sexual rituals, especially those on marriage and bonding. She hated being uninformed and knew the time she was to bond with her elements was drawing closer each day. Her dreams in the past did help her feel comfortable with her body, and theirs, but she didn’t want to muck it up. </p><p>She hid her surprise as her grandmother led them to Gringotts. “It’ll just be a moment, darling. I have something I need to retrieve from our vault. Is there anything you need me to grab while I’m there?” Vinda asked.</p><p>Hermione smiled and shook her head, “Not that I can think of. But I do need to inquire. I promise I’ll remain in the lobby until you return.” Vinda nodded before turning and striding over to an unoccupied goblin teller. Hermione watched for a moment before she walked to a separate counter. Hermione spoke quietly to the goblin on duty. She explained to them she wanted a way she could order something in the muggle world and pay for it without having to convert the funds. Her parents each year would have a catalogue sent to Hermione and she would place an order. She thought she would continue the tradition on her own.</p><p>The goblin’s face was blank as he pulled out a drawer and jotted down her information. He looked up from his parchment and then grabbed a black card and snapped his fingers. The card floated to Hermione and she held out her hand, watching as it settled gently within her grasp. She continued to watch as beautiful gold filigree swirled around the edges of the card and her name was embossed along with numeric runes. </p><p>It looked like a credit card and Hermione furrowed her brows turning it over studying it. The goblin in question cleared his throat and gained her attention, “You’re not the only one that has to pay with Muggle money. Just use that and the funds will be taken from your vault as payment.” </p><p>“Oh, oh, thank you.” Hermione smiled up at him and thanked him for his time and got a ‘Humph’ for her troubles. Her grandmother and Narcissa had just exited the side door and approached her. They each had been to their prospective vaults and were now ready to leave. </p><p>“Did you get what you needed, dearest?” Vinda asked as she led them from the bank. </p><p>“Yes, I... I did. I didn’t know you could get a credit card to use in the Muggle world.” </p><p>Vinda wrinkled her nose as she pushed the gleaming door, “Yes, there are many wizards including Lucius that deals with Muggle businesses.” </p><p>Hermione’s mouth parted and looked at Narcissa for confirmation. Narcissa sniffed and put on her gloves and gave a small nod, “Yes, Lucius has several Muggle companies he runs.”</p><p>“Then why do you hate Muggles?” Hermione said and snapped her mouth shut knowing what she said was quite rude. </p><p>Narcissa giggled and looked at Hermione, “we don’t hate them, just don’t particularly care for them. The Malfoy family has been dealing with Muggles for years and has inherited businesses from his father that he now heads. He doesn’t particularly like it, nor did his father, but gold is universal, no matter what world you live in.” </p><p>Hermione nodded, a dazed look on her face as she followed her grandmother and Narcissa to the bookshop. She tried to reconcile what she had learned, her world felt like it had just been tilted on its side. She smiled ruefully thinking that things she thought she knew about Purebloods were not always as they appeared.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>It took some convincing, but Hermione was able to leave her grandmother and Narcissa while Hermione ventured into Muggle London. She was on a mission to finish her Christmas shopping and told her grandmother that she wanted to do it on her own. </p><p>Her grandmother suggested that she at least take Kai with her, but Hermione baulked at the idea of bringing her cousin with her. There were some things she planned on buying Kai didn’t need to see. She truly understood her grandmother’s concern, she assured both Vinda and Narcissa that she’d been going to Muggle London alone for years and knew she could take care of herself.  </p><p>Her grandmother was still reluctant and to appease her, Hermione gave her a charmed coin and showed her how to use it, promising she would send a message every hour so she would know she was safe. Finally, Vinda agreed that she could go, provided that she did not take longer than three hours and that she send a message via the coin when she was ready to return home.</p><p>Once Hermione agreed to those terms, bless the Gods that be, her grandmother let her go. She promised she would be home in three hours, which should give her plenty of time to finish what she needed to do and get home. </p><p>She let out a sigh of relief when she entered Harrods and smiled. It’d been a couple of years since her last visit and not much seemed to have changed. She wished she could’ve brought Pansy and Daphne along. She knew her two female friends would be over the moon with the different stores and fashion here. </p><p>Maybe next time. </p><p>As she shopped, she looked around at all the people bustling about wondering what kind of life they lived. People were rude and bumped into her without excusing themselves, all too busy to get what they needed to be done and get home. The only people that were half-way decent were the customer services representatives. She wrinkled her nose wondering if all the different perfumes she wore melded well together. </p><p>Knowing her way around certainly helped her with her shopping. Each hour she would stop what she was doing when she felt her wand vibrate against her hip, find the closest loo, message her grandmother, and wait patiently for the return message. </p><p>Her last visit to the loo she shrunk down the heaviest packages and put them in her pocket, leaving most of her lighter bags out. She didn’t want to seem conspicuous going into the loo loaded down with bags, to come out with none. </p><p>As she made her way out of the shops she stopped in her tracks when she saw some lingerie on the racks. She blushed and dithered for a moment. She wondered what her wizards would say if she wore something decidedly risqué under her uniform? She had been <em>experimenting </em>with Theo and Draco while at Hogwarts and wondered what they would say if they lifted her skirt not to find her plain white sensible knickers, but something decidedly more risque beneath. </p><p>Maybe she should buy something for them as well, some silk boxers perhaps? </p><p>She didn’t think her face could get any redder as she shoved the hangers past the crotchless knickers and to something less deviant. She wasn’t comfortable enough to risk wearing something like that to school. What if she fell over as Bulstrode did? She didn’t want anyone to see her lady bits just like she didn’t want to see the stained knickers with <em> Monday </em>blazed on Bulstrode’s arse. </p><p>She shuddered. </p><p>She picked up some laced bikini sets in different colours and moved onto the men’s section. She thought of her grandfather who she was going to see the next day and remembered how cold it had been there. She picked up silk pyjamas for fun, flannel pyjama set, robe and a set of slippers that had wool on the inside. She hated to think of him so cold up there. He was allowed creature comforts due to her grandmother’s influence, so she did her best to get him something he could use.  </p><p>With that taken care of, she moved to where the silk boxers were. She found several pairs in different colours and her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the price, “How can this scrap cost 272 pounds?” </p><p>“They’re made of the finest silk and handwoven on a loom dating back to the late Ming Dynasty,” someone sniffed near her. “Young lady, are you sure you have the funds to be able to buy such an item?” </p><p>Turning she saw a snobbish looking man adjust his cuffs as he looked at her. </p><p>“I see, that’s very impressive,” under her breath she snorted one of Hagrid’s favourite exclamations, ‘codswallop’ as she made a show as if she was thinking about it and then nodded her head, “Yes, well I will get four sets of these colours, and then I want their names embroidered on them, can you do that today?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, madam, we can. However, you must pay for them now.” </p><p>She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, “Yes, very well, lead the way.”</p><p>The salesman sniffed once again and Hermione was sure he was hoping her payment method would be declined. And she took impish delight when she brandished her new charge card and the payment went through with no problem. The absolute gobsmacked look on the salesman’s face was priceless. Airily she then said, “Please embroider the name, ‘Severus’ on the copper pair, ‘Draco’ on the green pair, ‘Theo’ on the blue pair and ‘Tom’ on the purple pair. I shall be back in an hour and I hope that they’re done by then.” </p><p>Still slightly shocked, the once snooty salesman stammered, “O-of course, i-it shall be done by your return.” </p><p>Hermione waved him off feeling exceedingly snobbish and made her way to the bookshop several levels away. She could spend more than an hour there. Her shopping was mostly done. Deciding to treat herself to an hour of uninterrupted time, she practically skipped to the bookshop. There was a certain book she was looking for.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Bright and early the following day Hermione stood at the gates of Nurmengard, once again impressed by its edifice.  The bleakness of the surrounding area hadn’t changed since her last visit if anything the deep snows added to it. It was cold and desolate.</p><p>She adjusted her scarf to cover her nose and the warmth of her breath felt good on her face. She followed her grandmother dutifully thankful that the snow and ice had been cleared away for their visit. She would think that it was the procedure to ensure that visitors didn’t slip, but her grandfather was the sole occupant, other than the guards.</p><p>She learned he’d built this castle, that it was supposed to be impenetrable. It was not lost on her how the tables had turned on him. Now, he could look out the small slits they called windows to see that vast landscape below his tower, and yet, he could never leave his frozen palace.</p><p>It made her sad in a way, to think of her grandfather never leaving this place. Why should he be the only one punished for his crimes? Yes, he’d been evil, but she didn’t see that in his aura anymore. He was truly repentant for what he’d done. Whereas Dumbledore seemed to relish in the idea of destroying the lives around him, just to see if his little experiments worked. If anyone belonged here, it was him, not her grandfather.</p><p>Death and destruction seemed to flow around Hermione since she entered the Wizarding World. Wars that people didn’t even know they were waging went on around them. Children were tucked neatly into their beds at night, kissed on their small heads by their mums and dads who told them all was right in the world, and yet she knew the truth of the matter.</p><p>The world would always be at war. The Muggle or Wizarding worlds weren’t so different in that aspect.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the guards as they slapped the magical manacle on her and chatted with them. They seemed to know about her and one of the guards, a man named Oscar, seemed to be a fan of hers. He gushed and apologized repeatedly for having to take her wand and for the manacle, but she waved him off.</p><p>Her hand went into the pocket of her wool coat and pulled out a small basket. She looked up apologetically at Oscar. “I bought you and the others some treats from England, you’ll have to enlarge the basket, but there is also a Christmas dinner there under stasis for you.”</p><p>Oscar beamed at her as he took the basket and stuffed it in his trouser pocket, “Thank you, miss. Your grandmother always brings us treats. It’s nice to know some people still think of us.”</p><p>“Of course, I appreciate your kindness towards my grandfather and to my family.”</p><p>Oscar grinned at her as he opened the doors wide for them, “Think nothing of it.”</p><p>Bidding the guards goodbye, Hermione entered the room after her grandmother, who immediately rushed over to Gellert and was swept up into a fervent embrace. Kai entered right behind her. She looked over at Kai and wrinkled her nose at the very public display of affection between their grandparents.</p><p>Once the <em> pleasantries </em>were over with, Hermione and Kai handed off their gifts to their grandfather and visited him while he opened them. She wished that he could be with them Christmas day to open gifts, and she knew it was a selfish wish. He’d killed, maimed, and done horrible things, but in her mind, Dumbledore was far worse than her grandfather. Of course, this was her grandfather and she felt close to him despite what he’d done in the past. Wouldn’t any granddaughter wish to be near her grandfather?   </p><p>Gellert looked at Mia and noticed the faraway look on her face. She looked tired and thinner. He’d heard from Vinda that she was having issues at school and not from her own doing. His Hermione was not a troublemaker.</p><p>He’d been told that not only did Hermione have to deal with Albus going after her but a new Professor. Vinda had written to him and told him that the Professor in question was using corporal punishment on Hermione. At first, he wanted to break out of the confines of his <em> home </em>, go to Hogwarts and show the bitch what it meant to have fear, real fear, but he sat back and remembered that Hermione was Life, and in time they would be punished. It went against everything he felt by advising his wife to sit back and wait, but if Hermione said she could manage, then they had to trust her that she could. He just wished he would be there to see first-hand what her punishment would be. As far as he knew the woman was adding up quite the total against her.</p><p>“Tell me, my little one, how is school?”</p><p>Hermione paused for a moment and Gellert internally grinned at the look on Hermione’s face. He could tell she wished to placate him and tell him all was well in the world, but she respected him enough to tell him the truth.</p><p>Adjusting in her seat under his heavy gaze, Hermione finally looked up at him, “This year is harder than last year. I’m sure grandmother has shared with you some of the issues going on at Hogwarts this year, yes?”</p><p>He leaned back and his chair and folded his hands over his abdomen as he nodded confirmation, “Yes, your letters have read more like a diary entry than anything personal. I’m afraid your grandmother was the only source I had for information.”</p><p>Her lips tugged at the corners as she looked down, “I’m sorry about that, I don’t know if my letters are being monitored and so I’m being most careful at what I write.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve heard. Your grandmother has told me as much, the only real information she gets is from Tom and Severus these days, otherwise, she wouldn’t know anything.”</p><p>Hermione looked up at her family. She looked guilty. She didn’t need to feel that way. Gellert knew what Albus was capable of and he worried about his granddaughter. If he could have a few moments alone with Albus he would have a few choice words for his former lover.</p><p>Hermione was fresh like nature herself. She had a magical aura that was welcoming and calmed his fraying nerves when she was near. How anyone could even think about harming her was beyond him. However, he also knew she could be vicious when crossed, or so he heard when Tom had tried to curse her and had thrown everyone back by lashing her magic out. Her grandmother had told him that she’d never felt anything like it.</p><p>He felt pride well up inside of him as he watched her speak to him at length about everything. Yes, this child was special and was well chosen to be Life. Looking at her, he could see it in her. She was not only like nature, but a wellspring of power that always bubbled under the surface even with that blasted magical manacle attached to her. He could feel her aura surround her. She may not be able to cast a spell or harm anyone at this moment, but her aura alone could calm one into false security which was just as deadly.</p><p>“I still feel like Dumbledore is after me. He hasn’t done anything to me outright, but he knows what this Umbitch is doing, and hasn’t done a thing. He just hides away and lets her have free range over everything and everyone. I’m doing my best to heal everyone except for myself.”</p><p>“Why? Why don’t you heal yourself?” he asked.</p><p>“Well, I want everyone to see what he’s doing. I know my friends, they’re telling their parents, but since they’re in the Order with Dumbledore, I’m sure he brushes their concerns off. I couldn’t stand the thought of all those scars on them, so I healed them, so the evidence is gone except for mine.”</p><p>“Let me see, your grandmother told me you had a scar, and what it said, but I need to see for myself.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head and paled.</p><p>“Please, little one.”</p><p>Hermione let out a small sigh as she bit the tip of her gloved hand and tugged. She paused for a moment before reaching out to her grandfather’s waiting hand. He tugged her wrist and placed her next to him as he flipped over her hand seeing the damage on both sides. Her palm was still red and angry from the tacks, and on the top were the red angry letters in her neat penmanship.</p><p>
  <em> Mudblood </em>
</p><p>He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. It physically pained him when his magic tried to lash out and he had it cut off, and on top of that his wife’s muted cries made him want to tear something apart. Namely, Dumbledore.</p><p>His thumb brushed over the mark and he looked up at her and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and his heart broke. He gathered her in his arms and held her close to him, “You’re not you know, you’re not that name. You’re pure my little one.”</p><p>“I know,” she sniffed, “It doesn’t matter to me if I am pure or if I was a Muggleborn, I still have worth.”</p><p>He pulled her back at arm’s length and let her words sink into him. She was right, of course. If he hadn’t found her. If she’d been around all those years ago, he would have simply killed her or enslaved her for her blood status believing that she was beneath him. Being stuck here had him rethinking things, that and knowing her.</p><p>He smiled down at her and pulled her forward slowly and kissed her forehead tenderly, “Yes, yes you would. No matter what, you have worth. All witches and wizards do.”</p><p>Hermione leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him and nodded. He let out a sigh and looked at his grandson and wife. They both looked upset. He knew how Kai felt about Hermione. He loved her and was fiercely protective of her. He felt helpless right now and knew that he had to follow his cousin’s lead, but it didn’t mean he liked it.</p><p>He often wrote to him telling him he was having a hard time not going to Hogwarts and killing all those who’ve harmed her in any way. That was an impressive list but he’d told his grandson to put his trust in Hermione, that she couldn’t die, that the pain she was going through would be for a purpose and all those that did hurt her, would eventually be punished.</p><p>All Kai wanted was to be there when that day finally arrived to dance on everyone’s ashes and laugh.</p><p>So did he.</p><p>“Remember, Albus can’t outright harm you, but he can harm those you love so be careful. He can also have someone else hurt you for him.”</p><p>Hermione pulled back and blinked up at him, her eyes wide, “Do you think he’s having Umbitch hurt me on purpose?”</p><p>“Language, dearest.”</p><p>“Sorry, grandmother,” she looked at her for a moment before looking back at him, “Do you think that’s why she’s going after me?”</p><p>“No, from what I’ve read the Ministry is still suspicious of him as they should be. I think they just placed a vile witch there and Fudge has his head up his arse worried about Albus instead of what Umbitch does.”</p><p>“Language, grandfather,” she giggled.</p><p>He rumbled a laugh and stood bringing her with him. “Now, go with Kai and write to me soon. Remember what I said, always be on your guard. Don’t let Albus know who you're attached to or he’ll use them against you. And <em> never </em> let him know what you are.”</p><p>“I’ll be careful, I promise.”</p><p>He hugged his grandchildren and stood there holding his wife’s hand as they left. He wished, oh how he wished he could go with them and protect them. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he swallowed the guilt that tugged at him for failing his family. It should be his job to protect her, to shelter her from Albus and all those that wish to harm her.</p><p>All he knew was Albus would pay one way or another. He would see to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas day dawned and Hermione was having a lie-in. She was trying her best to pretend to still be asleep. However, a warm masculine hand was making it difficult as it caressed up and down her stomach. From the calluses of said hand, she could tell it belonged to Severus and she felt her blood begin to warm as he continued to caress her.</p><p>Suddenly she was pulled up against a solid chest and Severus’ gravely voice murmured in her ear, “Good morning, My own. I know you’re awake, happy Christmas. Are you excited to open your presents?”</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes and peered over her shoulder at Severus. “My own? Is that my new nickname? How did you come up with that?”</p><p>Severus hummed against her neck and she shivered. She was having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying, “Yes, it’s my nickname for you. Tom calls you his Mia and I’m sure Draco and Theo will come up with their own names for you. I call you ‘my own’ because that’s what you are. I may have to share you, but you’re still mine just as much as I’m yours. Now, no more talking, I need my Christmas kiss.”</p><p>Severus shifted his grip and rolled Hermione onto her back. He loomed over her, burying his hand into her hair and swooping down to capture her lips. Hermione moaned as his tongue skated across her lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She granted it and it was like stars exploded behind her eyelids. He tasted of spices and honey and she couldn’t get enough. </p><p>Before the kiss could deepen any further Severus heard the clearing of a throat and he growled at being interrupted. Breaking the kiss, he glowered over his shoulder and saw Tom, as well as Draco and Theo, each of them, was holding a tray with what appeared to be breakfast. </p><p>Hermione’s head began to clear and she looked over Severus’ shoulder at the other three standing in the doorway leading into the her-their bedroom. She could see that both Draco and Theo were sporting blushing cheeks, but was unsure if it was from embarrassment or arousal. Tom on the other hand wasn’t blushing, but the look in his eyes set her aflame. His eyes positively smouldered and she just knew he wanted to be in Severus’ place. </p><p>“We leave to fetch breakfast and come back to this? I’m surprised at you Severus, taking advantage of our witch this Christmas morn,” Tom chided lightly as he walked further into the room and set the tray down on a side table. “Get up, we all want to bestow Mia with her Christmas kisses.”</p><p>Severus growled again and looked down at Hermione still under him. Swiftly he swooped down for another kiss before rolling to the edge of the bed and standing up. Hermione’s face bloomed with colour when she saw the bulge in his sleep trousers. The look in his eyes was still heated before he walked stiff-legged to the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. </p><p>Hermione didn’t have much time to dwell on Severus as Tom sat on the edge of the bed and hauled her up into his lap. She squeaked at the abrupt movement but was once again distracted by a deep kiss. This one, however, didn’t last as long as Severus’ had. Tom broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her own, murmuring against her swelling lips. “Happy Christmas, my Mia. I hope you slept well. It’s time for breakfast before we join the rest of the family to open gifts. Come.”</p><p>Tom moved her off his lap and stood guiding her over to the table where breakfast awaited. Draco grasped her hand before she could sit and brought her into his arms where he too kissed her deeply. He then twirled her around and into Theo’s arms for him to do the same. </p><p>By the time this last kiss ended Hermione was dazed and dizzy, she didn’t even notice that Theo guided her to a chair and was serving her tea. She blinked and looked up as a plate of food was placed in front of her and murmured, “Do I get to look forward to these kisses every day or should I only expect them on Christmas and other holidays?”</p><p>“Oh, you can expect kisses like these and much more every day for the rest of eternity and we would all be happy to indulge you. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you get many more kisses as the day progresses. But for now, eat, you’re far too thin for my liking my Mia,” Tom said sipping at his tea.</p><p>Hermione blushed and fidgeted, she’d thought for sure her glamours were hiding how much she’d lost. But it seemed she wouldn’t be able to hide anything from her men, especially Tom and Severus. She looked down into her lap and bit her lip only to feel Tom’s finger under her chin raising her face up. He leaned over and murmured quietly, “I know you have a plan, but I still hate that you have to suffer so for it to come to fruition. Promise me that you’ll take better care of yourself when you get back to school?”</p><p>Hermione nodded and Tom leaned over giving her another gentle kiss. “Good, eat up.”</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and said, “Yes dear,” Tom just smirked at her while taking a bite of eggs.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione was glad that she ordered her Christmas gifts this year via owl for her wizards. She wanted something special, something that represented them and one day while reading in the library she came across a tome that broke down the elements and assigned different gems to those elements. Inspired she commissioned a jewellery maker and designed some cufflinks for her Elements that had their stones inlaid within. When they wore them, they could channel their magic and it wouldn’t cause a stir in public and mark them as an Elemental. </p><p>For Draco, she chose Fire Agate and Ruby. Severus’ was Obsidian and Jadeite. For Theo, she chose Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli. And finally for Tom which she had a hard time choosing, but after much research chose Emerald and Moonstone. They all were quick to thank her by bestowing more of her asked for Christmas kisses.  </p><p>She also purchased their silk boxers and when they opened them, they gave her such heated looks that they made her squirm. Who knew that silk underwear could inspire such a response? Her last gift to them were books, several for each of them, the one thing she loved about her elements was they too were bibliophiles.</p><p>In return, her Elements gave her several pieces of jewellery, heirlooms to be precise. She learned it was a common practice among Pureblood families to give your intended spouse a family heirloom to welcome them into the fold. She had nothing of her fathers or mother’s line to give to them, and that gave her heart a little twinge, but it was for the best. They’d made their decisions, and she made hers and she had little regret as she sat with her new and extended family basking in the love and devotion of those she loved.</p><p>Draco gifted her with diamond earrings and she thought she would drop them when she opened the box and the large diamonds glinted up from the crushed green velvet. </p><p>Theo gave her a necklace with emeralds and diamonds that had been his mothers. It was delicate looking, and she wondered not for the first time what kind of mother Theo had, did he even remember her? She had a sneaking suspicion that his father was not a kind man and that Theo was raised with a heavy hand. That made her love Theo that much more. She wanted to show him what it was like to love and be loved in return.</p><p>Severus gave her a ring that was part of the Prince family line. He had nothing he wanted to give her from his Muggle family. She hadn’t known that he was part of a noble Pureblood family and that his mother had been disowned for marrying a muggle. She smiled up at him when he’d adjusted his collar, clearly uncomfortable with everyone looking on. She was sure everyone in this room already knew of his past. It was nothing to be ashamed of, she was glad that his mother decided to marry a muggle. If she hadn’t, Hermione wouldn’t have Severus with her now. She just wished he’d had a happier childhood. She would try her best to make sure he knew he was loved and appreciated every day.</p><p>It surprised her when Tom gave her Slytherin’s locket, he had the stone fixed and polished making it look new again. She’d been surprised that he’d found it, she thought she’d packed it in her trunk, but apparently, she’d left it behind. </p><p>He told her that he’d taken up residence in her room and noticed it and thought it was something that she deserved to have since he was a direct descendant of Salazar himself. She wanted to be upset that Tom was pilfering through her things, but he was still very much learning how to deal with his new emotions. He knew right from wrong, at least she thought he did. He didn’t have a childhood full of love and devotion with his parents, instead, he was raised in a dilapidated orphanage as a war raged on around him. It was a miracle that he turned out as well as he did and she was able to love him, to gain his trust and love. </p><p>He looked so proud of himself when she brushed her fingers against the stone that she wanted to smirk at him and tell him that she too descended from Salazar, actually, all the founders, but a girl has to keep some of her secrets. </p><p>Not only did she get jewellery from them, but they also gifted her with books, something she was very passionate about. It was amusing to see some of the titles they purchased for her. Severus had given her a book on Potions and the effects moon cycles had on them. </p><p>Tom had given one of his own obscure dark texts from his own collection claiming that even though it was considered dark, that magic was magic and he wanted her to read it and give him her thoughts. Her grandmother told her the same thing, that magic was about the intent, not the magic itself. She placed the book beside her and smiled warmly at him when his eyes twinkled with delight that she agreed to discuss the subject with him. </p><p>Draco had given her books on Runes and Arithmancy. They were some of her favourite subjects but never recalled sharing that knowledge with him. It showed her just how much they each paid attention to her. They did spend a lot of time <em> studying </em>. She tried not to blush thinking of some of their sessions. They did actually get some work done, but more often than not, they would end up exploring each other's bodies. Not that she minded one bit. </p><p>Theo gifted her new parchment and a self-inking quill that could change ink colour with a simple spell. It was a thoughtful and practical gift, she’d be able to revise without the worry of having to constantly change ink pots. He also bought her a book on flying. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him and had to laugh at the waggle of his brows and smirk. </p><p>“Just trying to help you out, love. I’ll be more than happy to tutor you in this,” he said with a laugh and she’d lightly slapped him on the arm for his teasing. </p><p>“Sure, and it has nothing to do with you being able to abscond with me and not leave any clues as to which direction you go in, right?”</p><p>“You wound me, woman!” Theo exclaimed, his hand clutching at his chest. Hermione giggled before saying, “Fly me away, Superman!” Which resulted in her giving a brief rundown of comic superheroes and their abilities. </p><p>Severus then leaned over and murmured in Hermione’s ear, “ Forget flying… Out of all of Superman's powers... I'd take the x-ray vision.” </p><p>Hermione looks at him puzzled, “Why?” </p><p>“Because then I would be able to see you naked and none else would be the wiser…” Hermione blushed as she watched his eyes skate up and down her body before he smirked. </p><p>The gift-giving continued, she bought Kai his own Boombox and retrofitted it with her power crystals so that it would still work around magic. She also gifted him with copies of several CD’s that she already owned as he seemed to enjoy listening to the same music. She wouldn’t have minded continuing to share. But felt that he would like to possibly start his own collection and branch off as his tastes were sure to change. </p><p>She was slowly trying to introduce her new family to the Muggle world without being too intrusive about it. Kai seemed to enjoy music just as much as she did. Now that he had his own way of playing music, she thought of future holidays and birthdays. She could introduce him to so many different genres of music, the options were vast. </p><p>Lucius got expensive Muggle whiskey and cigars, he’d been surprised but delighted in the gift.  He was probably expecting books which seemed to be the going theme this holiday, but she didn’t know his preference in reading. She knew he enjoyed Firewhiskey, so it was an intuitive leap that he may enjoy the Muggle counterpart. </p><p>She also decided to buy him some cigars, Luixis were not exactly top of the line, but they weren’t cheap either. When she was about to leave the store, she saw a vintage-looking Burr Elm Humidor. She purchased that as well thinking it would do no good if he couldn’t store them appropriately. When he opened everything he looked up and his smoky grey eyes locked with hers and he grinned. She let out a relieved breath not realizing how much she wanted him to like his gift. It would do no good to be on the bad side of her future husband's family.   </p><p>Narcissa was gifted with a gift card, some perfume, and lotions all from Harrods to help ease her into the Muggle world. She also got her a silk dressing gown and robe in Slytherin green which Lucius seemed to appreciate. It was floor-length, but she knew Narcissa would look stunning in it the way it would hug her curves and show off her cleavage. </p><p>She got the same for Pansy and Daphne, although she didn’t think it would take much convincing to talk them into a shopping excursion in London proper with her in the future, she was actually looking forward to it. </p><p>Her grandmother was the most difficult person to buy for. She knew her grandmother, but she never really showed an interest in any particular hobby. Her grandmother was the perfect Pureblood wife and looked the part. She purchased her the same set of dressing gown and robe as Narcissa, but she also purchased her a fine bone china tea set. The two of them would often meet in the Rose Room and take their tea and ruminate on several subjects. She thought having the new tea set would be a great way to remember those times with Hermione while she was away at Hogwarts and not able to join her. </p><p>Bella was much easier for her to buy for. When she was in the bookshop she saw rows and rows of cookbooks. It gave her an idea of what the perfect gift for the burgeoning little housewife Bella was turning into. Gathering several different cookbooks on sweets, drinks, and main courses Hermione then went to the cookware section and found a set of cookware, including measuring cups, pots, pans, and baking items that would make cooking easier for her. </p><p>At first, Bella looked confused until Hermione sat next to her and pointed out several recipes and explained how everything worked. It was then Bella let out an excited squeal telling her and Rodolphus that she couldn’t wait to get into the kitchen and start cooking. Hermione had to stifle the laugh at the look of sheer horror on his face.</p><p>For Rodolphus, Hermione gifted him some of the lands where her cottage lay. She knew Bella was in love with the cottage and area surrounding it,  and the thought of Bella being too far away from her when she had the baby made Hermione anxious. She’d always wanted a little baby brother or sister to dote on, and now that Bella and Rodolphus had stepped into her life as surrogate parents, it was an easy decision to make. If Hermione decided to live at the cottage in the future, Bella would be close by, if not, she would be connected via Floo network to the estate, either way, she would be in close proximity to Bella, Rodolphus and her new sibling.</p><p>Rodolphus was confused at first until he realized it was under the same wards as the cottage they were currently staying in. He grinned at her and gave her a bear hug and swung her around before showing Bella what they’d been gifted. To say Bella was excited, was an understatement. She told her husband she wanted a huge kitchen that she could cook in. Rodolphus grimaced but couldn’t deny his wife a thing as long as she was happy. </p><p>Maybe the cookbooks will help. One could only hope. </p><p>She didn’t know Rabastan that well, so she got him a set of books on classic tales and folklore. She knew he loved to read and she hoped that introducing him to different books from Muggles would expand his horizons. She even managed to get several gifts for the Order members as well. </p><p>Now that all the gifts had been exchanged, Hermione was feeling pleased with herself. It was the first real Christmas with her extended family. It was a much larger affair than last year. She wondered how Viktor was doing, and if he was enjoying his time with his family. She thought of her parents, too. Where were they now? Were they happy? Did they feel that piece that used to fill their heart missing now that Hermione had banished them? </p><p>Shoving those melancholy thoughts away she sat in front of Bella, Hermione watched and listened to everyone talk in dulcet tones about the holiday. This was far different than the Weasley brood who would often chase each other and were rambunctious with their affection for one another. A swift jinx or hex and you would know they appreciated you.  </p><p>She leaned back further against Bella’s knees as lithe fingers threaded through her hair, she let out a contented sigh. She missed Bella doing her hair and with the gentle caress against her scalp, and the small tugs caused Hermione’s eyes to droop.</p><p>Bella giggled and tugged Hermione’s hair enough to tip her head back so she could look at her, “Is my girl tired?” </p><p>Her lip twitched as she looked at the formerly mad witch and warmth bloomed in her chest. It was all due to her that now Bella had a life growing inside her and she was able to enjoy her family for Christmas. Smiling warmly up at her, Hermione said, “Happy Christmas, Bella. I’m glad you’re here with us this year.” </p><p>Her eyes widened for a moment, a look of uncertainty flashing across Bella’s face. Releasing Hermione’s hair she opened her thighs and scooted forward and wrapped her thin arms around her pressing her cheek against the top of Hermione’s head. </p><p>She simply held her for a moment as she watched the Christmas cheer around the room. Hermione’s face softened, not only due to Bella’s affection but the happiness that surrounded the pair as they watched their family banter in good-natured fun around the room. </p><p>“Thank you, my sweet girl.” Bella pressed a kiss on her cheek and her arms tightening around Hermione’s neck. She leaned her head against Bella’s and let out another sigh. This was happiness to her. </p><p>She was bathing in the moment when Kai moved and stood in front of her and smirked down at the pair, “Bella, I need to borrow my cousin for a moment.” </p><p>Bella let out a small whine of protest as she released Hermione and crossed her arms over her chest, a small pout on her face, “Why must you always interrupt my fun?” </p><p>Kai raised a brow at the woman as he leaned down and pulled Hermione to her feet. He looked around the room for a moment and gave a small nod to someone Hermione couldn’t see. </p><p>He intertwined his fingers with hers and started to tug her towards an unknown destination, “Be gentle with her Kai, you know she’s been tired,” their grandmother chastised from across the room. </p><p>Hermione did her best to keep up with Kai’s long strides and dug her fingernails into his hand, “I can’t walk as fast as you,” she huffed. </p><p>Kai snorted and slowed his pace taking them outside. The cold air hit Hermione like a sledgehammer and she let out a small gasp, “Where are we going?” </p><p>Kai looked back at her and didn’t answer. He kept walking to a smaller building attached to the house and opened the door and pulled her through and released her hand. </p><p>“Swimming?” </p><p>Kai shoved her towards the changing rooms, “Get changed.” </p><p>Her heels dug into the soft ground and she pushed back against him, “No, no, not interested in swimming right now.” </p><p>This wasn’t a pool per se, it was where the mineral waters all gathered, where the leys all connected, it was housed so they could use it year-round.  She knew that if she soaked in the pool, she would regenerate and feel better, but right now, she wanted to stay inside with her elements.</p><p>He gave her one final push into the small changing room and the door slammed behind her.</p><p>It was quiet for a beat and Hermione turned and tried to open the door, “Kai, this isn’t funny, let me out.” </p><p>His voice was muffled when he responded, “Not until you undress, then the door will unlock.” </p><p>Hermione looked around the room only finding towels and no bathing suits, “There’s nothing for me to put on!” </p><p>She banged on the door and tried the door once again. She let out an angry huff and kicked the door for good measure.</p><p>Deciding to get this over with she started to disrobe, swearing all the while. She let the last piece of her clothing drop to the ground and snatched a towel and wrapped it around her thin frame before reapplying her glamours. She didn’t need Kai lecturing her about the amount of weight she’d lost. </p><p>She pulled her hair into a sloppy bun and tightened the towel around her. She leaned her head against the cool smoothness of the door trying to get her emotions under control. Most of the time when she enjoyed the hot springs, they did treat it like an onsen, wearing only a towel, but that was only when she was alone. When she used it with others she would wear a bathing suit. </p><p>Maybe this would be the opportunity she needed to speak to him about his seemingly distant attitude towards her lately. She hadn’t the opportunity to speak to him yet with all the hustle and bustle around the manor the last few days and guilt tugged at her. </p><p>Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly through her nose and tried the door one more time. The handle turned smoothly with the flick of her wrist and she paused only for a moment before she yanked the door open, her words dying on her throat at the sight on the other side of the door. </p><p>Tom and Severus stood there, shoulder to shoulder with towels wrapped around their lean hips as they waited for her to speak. Her eyes took them both in and tried as she might she couldn’t look away. She wasn’t a vain person, she didn’t care what one looked like, she only cared what one was like on the inside. Each had their scars they lay bare for her to witness, not seeming to care. Severus had more than Tom, but still, they were breathtakingly beautiful to her. It was a testament to the harsh life they’d lived, and yet they were still standing tall and proud.</p><p>Her eyes lingered on both of them, from their broad shoulders to the taper of their hips. She swore under her breath as her heart rate accelerated. That small V shape <em> was </em> going to be the death of her. </p><p>Tom smirked at her and sauntered forward casually and reached out a hand for her, “Were you expecting someone else?” </p><p>“Kai,” Hermione swallowed thickly. </p><p>“He had a prior engagement,” Tom said smoothly as he gathered her hand in his own and pulled her towards him with caution. Her eyes were wide as she stumbled forward into his arms. </p><p>“We knew that you’d never agree to come out here with Severus and I if we asked you to, so we may have used Kai to get you where we wanted you. We have another gift to give you.” </p><p>“W-what? You wanted me to,” her breath hitched, “but why here?” </p><p>No, they wouldn't want to do <em> that </em> right now. They hadn’t discussed their bonding with each, the details, everything it would entail! She knew how it was supposed to work, she just thought it would be better if they all sat down and had a discussion on the logistics of the mass bonding. She hadn’t researched anything yet, she didn’t know what she was doing, she couldn’t do this!</p><p>Severus noticed her breathing pattern change and came up to her other side, his fingers grazing from her shoulder, down the length of her arm to thread his fingers through hers, “No, we’re not talking about bonding right now, we just wanted to spend some time with you and wanted <em> you </em> to regenerate a little. Your gift can wait until you’re feeling better.” </p><p>Her whole body relaxed at his words washed over her and Tom chuckled as he kissed her temple, “I see you're anxious to bond with us.” </p><p>She could see a bit of hurt lingering in his eyes as she looked up at him and her heart clenched. She shook her head rapidly and spoke, “No, no, that’s not it at all. It’s just I wasn’t prepared for that yet.” </p><p>“Do you need to research?” Severus joked. </p><p>She blushed and looked down. <em> ‘I really am an insufferable-know-it-all.’ </em></p><p>Severus tipped her chin up to look at them, he felt bad for making a joke about her swotty behaviour, Hermione’s eyes were shining with unshed tears and she looked embarrassed. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lips gently, “If you have questions, please ask us, Hermione. There is nothing in this world that you can’t come to us for, that includes this. We’re going slow for your sake, to make sure you’re comfortable with us.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered. </p><p>“We know you’ve been through a lot, my Mia,” Tom added. “That doesn’t mean we don’t want to bond with you immediately.”  </p><p>Hermione tried to protest but Tom shushed her with a finger to her lips, “Now, let’s get into the pools, yes? We just wanted to make sure you’re taken care of.”</p><p>Picking her up, Tom adjusted her in his hold as he and Severus stepped into the heated side of the pools. Wading out a bit, Hermione’s waist was covered and Tom found a natural ledge and sat with her in his lap. She let out a hiss as the water rose to her shoulders. </p><p>“Where are you hurt?” Tom asked, his brows furrowed. </p><p>Hermione met his eyes and tried to reassure him, “I hurt just about everywhere at the moment. Just give me a moment to adjust.” </p><p>Tom moved her to stand in front of him and placed his hands on her hips as he watched her for any sign of distress. The water lapped gently against them as Severus came to sit next to Tom. She looked down at the pair and her heart thudded heavily in her chest. The small droplets of waters that caressed their skin was decidedly distracting. </p><p>She wanted to lean forward and capture each one with her mouth, to press her body against theirs, to feel their warmth, their strength. She sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes trying to regain her composure. If she let her hormones rule her, she would be bound to them before they left.</p><p>Tom’s lips twitched as if he knew what she was thinking. Raising his hand, his fingers looped into the knot of her towel, “How about we remove this and you wade out a bit further and call the leys to you?” </p><p>“What? No!” her thin fingers grasped at the material trying to hold it taut over her body. She shook her head rapidly trying to back away from his grasp but he stopped her with a look.</p><p>“You’re letting your muggle sensibilities dictate your actions. You know as witches and wizards, we don’t see nudity as strictly sexual in nature. We know you’ve been using glamours, but we just want you to heal, even just a little bit. Besides,” he purred the last word, “we’ll be getting to know each other very intimately, soon enough.” </p><p>She worried her bottom lip for a moment before her frame relaxed and she nodded her head. Tom’s smile turned predatorily as he tugged at the towel and it fell, pooling near her waist. Severus reached out and gathered it into his hands and placed it behind them with a wet <em> thwack.  </em></p><p>Her breath hitched out of her as she looked at them. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen her in their dreams. She knew they were <em> real </em>, they’d dream walked together, a rare ability for those whose souls were made for each other. However, dream walking was one thing, this was completely different. She felt frail and exposed to their purview. </p><p>Their eyes didn’t linger on any particular part of her which made it easier to stand a bit taller in front of them. The heavy glamour she was wearing at the moment had to be cancelled for this to work, she would have to let them drop for her children to heal her, to come to her. They hated when she wore glamours and often whined about it when she was at Hogwarts. They did have a point, but she reassured them each time that she would be fine, that she would let them heal her when the others had been punished.</p><p>Reaching up, she unbound her hair and shook it out as she turned and walked towards the middle of the pool not saying a word to them. She was careful with each step doing her best not to slip on the uneven ground beneath her feet. The warmth of the water felt like silk against her skin, the mineral water doing much to heal her already.</p><p>Her nerves twitched with Severus and Tom watching her. They were her elements, <em> hers </em> and hers alone. They loved her unconditionally just as she did them. </p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>They were trying to take care of her. She knew the compulsion to care for all her needs went both ways, she felt the same. She decided to humour them and heal just enough to assuage them, but not enough to erase the marks upon her body. They were still very much needed, as much as she knew they wished the marks were gone. </p><p><em> ‘Don’t think of them sitting there watching you, concentrate on your magic,’ </em>she reminded herself sternly.</p><p>Once she reached the middle and deepest part of the pool, she closed her eyes and spread her arms wide as if waiting for an embrace. In a sense, she was. She was calling to her children to come to her, to heal her, to help her. She heard the small chimes and smiled. </p><p>She let her magic flow around her, reaching out and searching. Her children snuggled up against her in welcome. She understood their upset with her and did her best to reassure them. She kept her eyes closed as she unleashed her glamours and held onto them tight.</p><p>Tom was in awe as he watched Mia. The curve of her waist leading to the flare of her hips was distracting at first until he watched as she spread her arms and he felt her magic rise. It caressed against him and he shivered. It was warm and comforting, the healing kind of magic. </p><p>Small orbs of lights began to dance around Mia, they would zoom past her and circle back around, brushing against her as she started to chant softly. He didn’t think she knew she spoke a different language, the language of the leys when she summoned them. She was communicating with them. He felt privileged to be the one to bond to her, not only that, witness a Life Elemental at work. </p><p>“She’s amazing,” Severus breathed. </p><p>He didn’t look at him, he couldn’t. Mia started to glow and her voice got higher, more melodic. The chimes of the leys echoed off the walls and the magic that was Mia hung thick in the air, so thick he could taste it on his tongue. </p><p>“I don’t think there is a word that aptly describes her,” Tom said. </p><p>His body responded to the magic that swirled around them. It was her, all of her, brushing against him and his magic. His reaction was instant and visceral. He licked his lips as the lights swirled around her, cocooning her. He didn’t feel the panic that would normally spike with Mia. She was safe, and with what she called her children. They were healing her, just as she healed everyone around her. </p><p>He could almost understand what the leys were saying. He wanted to laugh, for they were chastising her for waiting as long as she had for them to be with her, to help her, to become one with her. </p><p>They missed her. </p><p>When she turned around his breath caught in his throat, her multi-hued eyes were <em> glowing </em>. She waded slowly towards the pair of them, her eyes drinking them in and his arousal spiked. </p><p>Her glamours were now gone and he could see some of the damage that remained on her body. She’d lost a couple stone in weight, she looked tired and pale, but that didn’t hinder her beauty. She was magnificent, and he felt drunk on her power, a small thrill sent a jolt down his spine and he shuddered the closer she came to him.</p><p>“Tom,” her voice sounded light and musical to his ears. She leaned forward once she got to him and brushed her lips against his and straddled his lap. Thank Salazar for his towel or he would have bucked up into her, surely breaking her innocence. </p><p>He was shocked by her boldness. She was so young and fresh it was one of many reasons they were waiting to officially bond with her. She was precious to him, to all of them that they would wait. Their bonding was several months away, Lughnasadh would be the perfect time to bond for the elements, especially with Mia. She was Life, a sign of renewal. Their magics would join together bonding for life. It was a deeper connection than a simple marriage vow or biding. When they bonded, it would be forever.</p><p>He jerked back to the present when her body pressed against his and she nibbled on his neck, his hands automatically went to her hips, “I want to touch you.” </p><p>“Yes,” she rasped out as she rotated her hips.</p><p>“I want to touch both of you, to feel you,” her voice was low and husky, full of dark desires and promises. </p><p>“Yes,” he hissed as she flexed her hips once again.</p><p>“I don’t want to bond, I think we need to wait and do that together,” she paused for a moment and then ground herself against his length. “Besides, a virgin's blood is a powerful catalyst. It wouldn’t do for it to go to waste in the water.” </p><p>Severus moved and stood behind her, his hands placed next to Tom’s as Hermione shifted her hips slowly. He met Tom’s eyes and Tom gave a small nod as he groaned and closed his eyes. This was the first time he’d been intimate with Mia in the mortal plane. Dreams have nothing on what he’s feeling right now. The way she felt pressed against him, her wet breasts rubbing against his chest, he could feel the pebbling of her nipples drag against him. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Severus bent over Hermione and kissed her shoulder and neck, “We do have another gift for you, that is if you're willing?” </p><p>Hermione moaned and leaned back against Severus, her arms winding behind his neck. His hands moved to cup her breasts, his fingers brushing against her nipples in a slow, torturous rhythm. “Yes,” she hissed out between her teeth. </p><p>One of Severus’ hands smoothed down her side to the curve of her backside where his palm lay for a moment, gently squeezing for a few moments before his lithe fingers quested to her backside. </p><p>She jerked forward in a surprise movement and let out a garbled cry as Severus’ middle finger pressed against her <em> there. </em></p><p>“Hush, we won’t hurt you,” he said as he kissed her shoulder and bit it lightly, his blunt teeth scraping against her skin. “We just wanted to prepare you for what’s to come,” Severus pressed harder and whispered a spell to cleanse and lubricate her as he pressed further into her. </p><p>Hermione stiffened and stilled her movements for a moment. Tom bent his head and took her neglected nipple into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue before he lightly bit down. He repeated the process trying to distract her. He looked up at her when she threaded her fingers through his hair, his arms tightened around her, holding her against his chest, “Just relax, pet, we won’t hurt you.” </p><p>“W-why?” Hermione groaned and shook her head from sensory overload when Tom slipped his fingers down her torso before threading through her nether curls and settling at the top of her wet folds, his fingers gliding over the soft flesh lightly paying close attention to the nerve-rich button of flesh that throbbed with her heart rate. </p><p>“Why t-there?” she asked as she jerked in Tom’s arms again. The feeling of Severus’ finger piercing and stretching her rear entrance both painful and thrilling. It was such a foreign sensation that she was unsure if she liked it or not.</p><p>“We both want you,” Severus said in a low growl at her back as he pressed his finger into her up to his knuckle and started to pump in and out of her slowly. “And this will just be one way that we can both have you at the same time. I can’t wait to feel you surround me as we both take you. I know you’ll be so hot and tight…” He growled in her ear and she keened as she felt him thrust his finger deeper inside her. Severus knew that ever since their shared dream of her in the Library he’d wanted to take her dark orifice<em> . </em>His preferences in some circles were considered deviant at best, but he wanted to be able to explore everything with her and that included things some would think taboo. </p><p>Her hand reached behind her, this time groping at him until she tugged at his towel and found what she was looking for. Gripping his length she gave a sharp tug and Severus gasped. “Careful, my own, no need to try and tear it off.” </p><p>He took a steadying breath before he could speak again. Hermione’s hand squeezed him and stroked him causing him to flex into her hand to assist her. Nibbling on her ear he asked in a seductive purr, “Do you want our gift?” </p><p>“Yessss!” </p><p>Removing his hand from her breast, Hermione let out a small whine. Severus flicked his wrist and a small box came sailing to his hand. Setting it on the small ledge he snapped his fingers and the top opened. </p><p>Hermione was too far gone in sensation and Severus silently laughed. He was almost there with her, the little vixen had lightning skittering down his spine as soon as she grasped his cock in her hand. If she were more coherent, she’d be asking all sorts of questions about what lay on the velvet he was sure. </p><p>He tried to make the presentation appealing to her, no need to frighten her needlessly. The plug lay innocently against the black velvet, the green emerald twinkling under the low lights. It was a small one, but it would help her to accept him in time. It was charmed to expand and flex at her command. He would ask her to wear it at random intervals once they returned to school. If he was lucky she would wear it during class and let him see her with it in. He’d even charmed it so that when he said her name it would vibrate, the intensity would vary depending on how loud he spoke.  </p><p>He smiled against her neck as he picked up the plug in his hand and lowered it beneath the water and rubbed it against her backside once again. </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to slip it inside and press it causing Hermione to hiss and mewl under their mutual attention. They all worked in harmony, all in sync at that moment. Their magic rose and intertwined and snapped together and soon, each of them reached climax and called out their release. </p><p>Tom adjusted Hermione on his now naked lap and rained kisses on her face as she melted into him. Severus sat next to Tom and picked up Hermione’s feet and put them in his lap to rub them. His witch did beautifully and he wanted to shower her with his undivided affection. Soon, she and Severus would be leaving to spend some of Christmas with the Order and he wanted to bathe in this moment with her. </p><p>It was his privilege to care for her, to take care of all her needs. He hoped in time she would learn to lean on him, to share her worries. She’d always been so independent, but now that they were together, he felt she wouldn’t need to have such a burden resting on her slim shoulders. </p><p>All five of them, their magics mixed together in a way that when she hurt, they could all feel it. He loved her fierceness, bravery, a true testament to her former house. Now that she’d been sorted into his house, he could see that she was changing, becoming more cunning, attacking a problem from the side instead of head-on. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. She was perfect for him, he loved her, with his whole being. </p><p>For once in his miserable life, he hoped for his future. Together, they would be a force of nature.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione felt like a puddle of goo by the time she had to leave for the Order meeting. Severus and Tom not only made her body sing, but the aftercare was delightful. She still <em> wore </em> the gift that Severus had given her and she felt deliciously naughty. She especially loved the heated look Severus gave her knowing she was still wearing it. </p><p>After a delightful time with her family and friends this morning, she and Severus were celebrating Christmas with the Order. She decided to go this year because she wanted to spend time with Harry and the others, and she wanted everyone to see the treatment she received, that they all had. </p><p>She wasn’t sure if Dumbledore was going to be there and her stomach turned in knots thinking about the delusional Headmaster. She remembered her grandfather’s advice to not let Dumbledore know who she had attachments with other than Severus, that is. He wouldn’t worry about her being close to Severus, she was his boon after all and Dumbledore had encouraged Severus to engage in a relationship with her. Harry was already a given no matter if she spent time with him or not. She also thought he wouldn’t worry too much about Theo and Draco either, as it would appear she was taking his advice trying to ingratiate herself with her Slytherin classmates. Though who was to really say what was in the old goat’s mind these days?</p><p>Her children, the leys, had helped her heal but she still bore the damage of her treatment from Umbridge. They helped her rebuild her strength and she felt better than she had in ages. She’d told them to leave the damage as it was, that it was to stay so someone could be punished later. They seemed delighted with the idea of punishing someone, they were more agitated that she wouldn’t let them punish the pink cow now, but they trusted her to pass judgement when she was ready and they would be there to help in that task. The leys being Wilde Magik had their own sentience and sense of justice, so while they deferred to her, she could tell it was with reluctance.</p><p>Hermione was enveloped in a hug as soon as she stepped out of the floo. She let out a small sound of protest as arms tightened around her and lifted her own to awkwardly pat the person gently on the back who’d crushed her to them. </p><p>“Oh, my poor girl,” Molly’s words sounded muffled to Hermione as she was pressed into the woman’s substantial bosom. Hermione tried to turn her head to inhale much-needed air, but Molly’s arms were bands of iron holding her in place. </p><p>“Molly, dearest, she may be having a hard time breathing,” Arthur’s voice although muffled as well, he sounded amused, if a touch concerned. </p><p>Molly yanked Hermione back by her upper arms and looked at her, her eyes roaming her face for a touch longer than Hermione thought appropriate, and then the rest of her. Under her critical gaze, Hermione felt flushed. She knew her cheeks were flushed with health from being healed by her children and her previous activities before arriving, but she was too thin and had dark circles under her eyes as a testament to her treatment by the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. She’d promised both Tom and Severus <em> not </em> to reapply her glamours. </p><p>It was a well-known fact according to Severus, that the Order knew exactly why Umbridge had been assigned to Hogwarts. She was to investigate Dumbledore and his less than pristine record of late. To find solid proof that he wanted to take over the Ministry. What they hadn’t expected was for this woman to go after their children and use what some would consider medieval torture methods. When Dumbledore was asked how he was going to protect the children, as usual, he waved them off and seemed sure that things would smooth over soon and the woman would be gone. </p><p>That didn’t happen. The punishments continued and even escalated to harsher treatment.</p><p>Molly let out a small <em> ‘Harrumph’ </em> and a small tsking sound as if Hermione was at fault for her own state. Molly, of course, didn’t feel that way, but Hermione still cringed, her head turned from the Weasley matriarch’s chiding gaze. </p><p>Guilt flashed in Molly’s eyes and then they softened. Plastering on a cheerful smile, she released Hermione’s arms slowly and wrapped an arm around her, “How about we go to the kitchen and I’ll get you a cuppa?” </p><p>“That sounds lovely, Mrs Weasley, thank you.” </p><p>“Molly, dearest, call me Molly.” </p><p>“Molly,” Hermione smiled at her. </p><p>Severus’ lip twitched as she sent him a beseeching look for help, but knew that Molly was not one to be trifled with.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>Dinner was a loud affair, something that Hermione was used to when surrounded by the Weasleys. Dumbledore hadn’t made an appearance which at first surprised her, but whenever anyone mentioned the Headmaster, the table would get deathly quiet with the exception of Moody who mumbled about having <em> constant vigilance. </em></p><p>Neville and his parents sat across from her and she engaged in conversation with them. Alice was a lovely woman who had a dry sense of humour and had Hermione in stitches by the end of the meal. </p><p>As she spoke to everyone, she pushed her food around her plate, not sure she could manage to eat something so <em> heavy </em>. Molly’s cooking was always rich and full of flavour, and she enjoyed it, she did, but after celebrating with her own family and the delicious morning she spent with Tom and Severus, her stomach was decidedly not in the mood for food. </p><p>She was still wearing their <em> gift </em> and she often shifted her weight to her hips. The <em> thing </em> was uncomfortable, a constant pressure, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was a constant reminder of her elements, and her mind would conjure up what it would be like being together, joining together at the same time. </p><p>Her stomach gave a flutter of anticipation one more time. </p><p>“<em>Miss Grindelwald</em>,” Severus whispered in her ear. “You should eat more.” </p><p>Hermione let out a yelp and then a moan. She clutched the edge of the table, her face turning red when the tell-tale sound of something vibrating against wood echoed around the table. </p><p>Ron looked around for a moment before he asked, “What the bloody hell was that noise?” Food spilt from his mouth and he took the back of his jumper and wiped at his mouth. “Did anyone else hear that it was...I dunno’, a vibration of something?” </p><p>Harry nodded and looked around at the bench he was sharing with Sirius, Remus, Severus and the twins, “Yeah, mate. I felt it, too.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Merlin’s hairy nut sack! That bastard.’  </em>
</p><p>Hermione kicked Severus' leg, his body trembling from suppressed laughter. </p><p>Fred and George leaned closer to her, matching Cheshire cat grins on their faces. Fred raised a brow at her, his grin growing wider, “You’re simply <em> vibrating </em>, Hermione,” Fred said. </p><p>“Yeah,” George chuckled, “what made you so <em> excited? Could it be dessert? I just bet it’s something dark and sinful...” </em></p><p>It was as if they <em> knew </em> what she was wearing. </p><p>“I-it was my wand,” Hermione gasped hastily, turning red with embarrassment and arousal. “I forgot I have to let my grandmother know when I’ll be home. I’ll just make a quick floo call to her and I’ll be right back.” </p><p>She stood on shaky legs, swinging one over, her hand landed on Severus’ shoulder to help keep her balance. She tried her best to dig her nails into his frock coat as she got up. She wobbled to the door, her hand resting on it when Severus called over his shoulder at her, “<em> Miss Grindelwald,  </em>I think I’ll join you, I need to speak to her as well.” </p><p>She glared at him as her back straightened and let out a feral hiss shoving the door open and storming out of the room.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>“I hate you,” Hermione moaned against Severus’ mouth. Her back was currently pressed against a wall, her legs locked around his waist. She’d stormed up to the library intending on leaving; she was so embarrassed until Severus had pulled her into a hidden niche in the back hidden amongst the shelves.</p><p>He flexed his hips and grinned against her lips as she moaned, her fingers tightened in his hair, “No you don’t,” he rotated his hips, his fingers questing under her jumper giving her hardened nipple a small pinch, “<em> Miss Grindelwald,” </em> he growled against her lips. </p><p>Hermione jerked and quivered in his arms as her orgasm came rushing towards her. Severus held her arse cheeks as he ground against her, his lips pressing against hers in a brutal kiss, swallowing her cries of pleasure. </p><p>She was still trembling when he assisted her by standing and putting her to rights. She was panting as she looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. She stood up straight and placed her hands on his chest, “I still hate you, you know.” </p><p>He kissed her forehead and chuckled, his warm breath brushing against her, “No you don’t, love. I promise not to do that to you again. How’s that?” </p><p>“Not unless we’re alone,” she amended. </p><p>He grinned down at her as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “Agreed.” </p><p>“Hermione?” </p><p>She stiffened and canted her head to the side, she knew no one could see them unless they knew where to look. She pushed Severus away gently, her hand going to her hair to make sure it looked decent. </p><p>She cleared her throat and walked towards the end of the bookshelf peering around the corner, “Hey, Remus,” she said, coming out to stand further in the room. </p><p>He looked her up and down for a moment and gave her a small nod, “Sirius went to get Harry, ah, I think it’s time for us to have a little chat with him,” he said. </p><p>He looked behind her and Hermione turned her head expecting to see Severus, but she was alone. Turning back towards him, she gave him a worried look, “Alright, lead the way,” she motioned, “I’m sure Sirius would like to be somewhere more private for this conversation?” </p><p>Remus pursed his lips, his nostrils flared as he looked down at her, “Right,” he said in a low voice, “We’ll meet them there.” </p><p>Well at least Dumbledore was not here, in fact since Sirius learned that Dumbledore was probably going to be removed from Hogwarts soon, he’d banished him from the premises. Surprisingly, none of the Order had argued after Moody agreed with him. Moody was far too paranoid in her estimation, but now it seemed to work in her favour. </p><p>While she agreed that Harry being in the dark was far more dangerous for him not to know, she wasn’t looking forward to having this particular conversation. Maybe since Dumbledore had been expelled from Grimmauld Place, Harry would listen to reason and see for himself that Dumbledore was the shining beacon to the light he’d built up in his mind. </p><p>Remus grabbed Hermione’s hand and led her up to the topmost floor. She knew Severus was not pleased with being separated from her, nor was she pleased with being away from him, especially with that <em> thing </em> she was wearing considering the gravity of the situation, but in her typical Hermione fashion, she ploughed through. </p><p>“Sirius went to get Harry,” Remus said as he left the door cracked open and padded towards her. </p><p>She smiled at him and went over to one of the many dusty boxes and brushed her hands over them making a small dust cloud before she sat down <em> gently </em>. Folding her hands in her lap she tapped her foot as she waited. </p><p>Remus stood by her with his arms folded over his chest, “Can I ask you a question, Hermione?” he said quietly. </p><p>She furrowed her brows at the seriousness of his voice. She met his eyes and saw some concern there. He’d told her and Harry repeatedly that he considered them his <em> pups </em> and that they were pack. Remus would never hurt her intentionally or speak in such a serious tone unless he’d thoroughly contemplated his words. “Yes,” she said just as quietly. </p><p>“I know you’re Life, and you have four you have to bond with, is Severus one of them?” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened and the colour drained from her face. She swallowed thickly as she tried to answer truthfully. Remus was pack and he wouldn’t judge her for her relationship with Severus, but that didn’t hold with his husband. Sirius and Severus had a long, lovely relationship of mutual hate. </p><p>“How did you-” </p><p>He tapped his nose and grinned at her, “Wolf, remember.” </p><p>She swore under her breath and then shook her head ruefully, “I forget that you're a wolf most of the time, to me Remus and Moony are one and the same.” </p><p>His grin turned into a genuine smile as he sat next to her, “I appreciate that, but back to the point. His scent, well, several scents are saturated on you. Let me see, there is-” </p><p>Hermione jumped up and put her hand over his mouth as the door swung open and Sirius and Harry stepped in. Harry had a bright smile on his face, and his cheeks were flushed as he skipped further into the room and sat on the floor and leaned against her thigh. </p><p>She could smell the alcohol wafting off of him as he grinned up at her. She looked at Sirius and raised a brow, “Do you think having him pissed is the best idea right now?”</p><p>“He’s not pissed, kitten, not even close. I just gave him a shot or two of the whiskey you gave me for Christmas.” </p><p>Hermione groaned and rubbed her hand down her face, “Sirius, that is <em> much </em>stronger than Firewhiskey. He may pass out before too long.” </p><p>“Then we better hurry,” he winked. </p><p>Sirius sat on the floor next to Harry and leaned his back against a large crate and let out a long sigh, “Alright, pup, there is a lot we need to discuss,” he said as he raised his wand and slammed the door and wards into place. </p><p>Harry sat up straight and shook his head slightly trying to clear his mind, “What’s going on, Sirius, you seem sooo...serious,” he giggled. </p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Harry, this is important, if this is what I think it’s about, this is not a joking matter,” Hermione admonished as she sat back down. </p><p>It took a few moments to get Harry settled before they could begin their conversation. Hermione had to call Kreacher to get some coffee and asked the elf to put a small drop of Sober-up potion in Harry’s cup. The elf all but tripped over himself trying to serve her all because she was now a known Pureblood. </p><p>Sirius pulled out his wrinkled copy of the entry that Hermione had given him and handed it silently to Harry. While Harry read, Remus shifted closer and Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson. Hermione remembered how Sirius reacted and palmed her wand in case she needed to stun Harry. She didn’t need him to go off half-cocked after Dumbledore and get himself killed. </p><p>Harry began to visibly shake as he got to the end, his hands fisted the papers and let out a low grunt as Sirius tightened his grip on him. </p><p>He didn’t disappoint when he let out a pained, anguished cry and tried to stand and fought against Sirius’ hold. </p><p>Remus grabbed his legs as Harry continued to struggle in their combined hold. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Harry and gathered him to her and pushed out her power towards him. The power she knew she held within herself to heal, to calm. She whispered a litany of reassurances and brushed her aura against his that thrashed against hers. </p><p>Harry finally settled and wrapped his arms around her and let out a sob and pulled her closer, so close and tight she thought she was going to lose her breath. But, this was Harry, her best friend, her brother and he was in pain. She would do anything to make him happy, but right now he needed to know everything. </p><p>“I don’t believe it,” he sobbed harder, “not him, he didn’t do this. He didn’t kill my mum and dad.” </p><p>“Hush, Harry, it’ll be alright,” Hermione whispered, “We’ll make him pay,” she felt a fierce protectiveness well up inside of her, “<em> I’ll </em> make him pay.” </p><p>Harry half laughed, and half sobbed and pulled back from her. He wiped the tears and snot from his face with his jumper, “How can you make him pay? He’s already destroyed several lives, he’ll ruin yours, too. No,” he shook his head and grasped her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin, “No, you’re to stay away and let Sirius and Remus handle this.” </p><p>Sirius barked a laugh and sniffed wiping away his tears, “Nice try, pup, but you might want to listen to Hermione. She’s not known for the brightest witch of her age for no reason.” </p><p>“No offence, Sirius, but what can she do that you and Remus can’t? She’s brilliant, yes, but he’d kill her, and I can’t chance that. You’ve already had the experience that she doesn’t.” </p><p>“There is something you need to know about that witch you hold, Harry. It’s time for you to know everything before you get any ideas in your head. She’s unstoppable, she’s something rare. She’s stronger than you think,” Sirius looked over at her and gave her a small nod, “You need to tell him everything, kitten. He needs to know, it’s the only way he’ll understand.” </p><p>Hermione bit her lip and looked from Sirius and Remus. They both nodded and looked at Harry. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on Harry’s forearms as his fingers tightened even more on her shoulders. “You know I’m an elemental Harry, yes?” </p><p>Harry furrowed his brows and tilted his head, “Yes,” he said slowly. </p><p>Sirius made an impatient sound and grunted as he stood. He pointed down at the pair who looked up at him, “She’s not just <em> an </em> elemental, pup, she’s <em> the </em> elemental.” </p><p>Harry’s emerald eyes widened and whipped his head towards her, “No,” he breathed, “No, not...that can’t be. She’s just Hermione. My Hermione.” </p><p>“Show him, kitten,” Sirius said, “I suspect you wear the mark.” </p><p>Hermione let out a harsh breath and looked up at Remus who offered his hand to help her stand. Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him from the floor at the same time. </p><p>They faced each other, looking at each other. Harry curious, Hermione trembling with fear and anxiety. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes for a moment when she felt the others, her elements’ emotions spike with concern and their fear. <em> ‘I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay.’  </em></p><p>After a few moments, she knew they got the message, there was no longer fear, but the concern stayed. Taking a settling breath she brushed her hair to the side and turned around showing Harry her back. She had several marks, but this one was the most convincing. It was extremely personal to her, it was her ankh, but Harry was her best friend, and well, it seemed that Sirius knew about it. </p><p>Crossing her arms to the edge of her jumper she inched the fabric up her back slowly. She could feel the fabric brush against her mark and she shivered. </p><p>Remus cleared his throat and she looked up at him, “If you’ll permit me?” </p><p>She trusted Remus, she knew he wouldn’t do anything untoward, “Yes, please.” </p><p>Remus stepped behind her and inched her jumper up until it showed all of her mark. He even had the decency of hooking his finger under her bra and pulling that up as well. She tried not to blush thinking about it as she felt Harry move behind her, and then a tentative touch. She clenched her jaw trying to remain still. Her mark was extremely sensitive. </p><p>“Is this why you’ve been teaching me about Life?” Harry asked, his breath brushing against her. She knew he meant about her element and not life in the broader sense. </p><p>“Yes, pup, this is exactly why. You also know why it’s important to keep this secret, and why I had you take the wizarding oath before we came up here and <em> before </em>I gave you that alcohol.” </p><p>Remus helped her get back to rights and Hermione turned back to look at Harry. She didn’t shy away from his piercing gaze, she couldn’t. She wanted everything out in the open and honestly, she had nothing to be ashamed of. </p><p>“Who are they?” </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Hermione asked. </p><p>Harry waved his hand towards her, “Who are the four blokes or birds you’re to join with?” </p><p>She cuffed him on the back of the head and let out a low growl, “None of your business!” </p><p>“It <em> is </em> my business as your best friend and brother!” </p><p>Her shoulders sagged and she let out a harsh breathy laugh. She hadn’t realized how much it meant to her that Harry accepted her for who she was. She didn’t think she could get over it if he decided to shun her. </p><p>“That’s not important, the less you know the better right at this moment. I do promise you that I will tell you, eventually. I trust you not to tell anyone, but the less anyone knows the better. Dumbledore is after me now, I think he suspects what I am, though he has no proof. I believe that’s why he’s allowing Umbitch to go after me.” </p><p>“He has my cloak, I think,” Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes. “It was here this past summer, I packed it in my trunk, I know I did, but when I went to retrieve it when I was at Hogwarts, it was gone.”</p><p>Sirius’s growl was menacing and tiny goosebumps raised on her flesh as she looked at him, “I do, too, pup,” he hissed. </p><p>“Master of Death,” Harry said in a low voice. </p><p>Sirius was more thorough than Hermione realized and Harry made that intuitive leap on his own after reading the journal entry.</p><p>“There can only be one Master of Death, and it’s not him, I promise I’ll make him pay, Harry,” she said with fierceness, her eyes blazing with purpose. </p><p>He gave her a sad smile and a nod, “I know you will, you’re right scary when crossed. But, he’s going after those Hallowed things.” </p><p>“Deathly Hallows, and yes, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t need them. Think, Harry. Remember what to Cedric, the spider? I can’t die, and I can renew life. He can’t do that. I’m the only one that can go against him, but first I need to bond with the ones that will make me complete.” </p><p>“So, you do <em> know </em> who they are,” his lip twitched and crossed his arms over his chest. His face turned expectant as he looked at her waiting for her to tell her exactly what he wanted to know. </p><p>“Of course, I do. I just don’t feel like sharing. I’ll tell you two of them if that makes you happy, but the others are my secret alone to keep.”</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes, “I only want to know to make sure they’re worthy of you and that they won’t hurt you.” </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him and thought of two that would not make him go spar. He hated Draco, so that was out. There was no way she was going to tell him about her Tom. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, “Theo Nott, and,” she paused and swallowed thickly. </p><p>“Severus Snape,” Severus appeared next to them cancelling his disillusionment. </p><p>Hermione squawked and jumped, her eyes wide, “You’ve been here the whole time!?” </p><p>“Of course, I have. The wolf knew I was, too. I needed to make sure my own was safe,” he came up next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her to his side. He watched the others as he turned his head to the side slightly and pressed his lips against her temple in a tender moment. </p><p>“Snevillius, I should have known you were here, can’t keep your big nose out of anything,” Sirius had a sneer on his face, his face wrinkled in disgust as he looked at the pair. He took a small step forward and rolled his shoulders as he tried to place himself in front of Harry. </p><p>That was the wrong move to make.</p><p>Sirius was hexed faster than anyone could follow the wand movement. Hermione’s hand was unwavering as she stared down at Sirius, her hair sparking, “You’ll watch your tongue, Sirius!” she snarled at him, “That’s one of my elements you're talking about. Not only is it his job to ensure my safety, but it’s my job to make sure they’re protected and happy, he was made by the <em> Gods </em> to be <em> mine </em>.”</p><p>Sirius rubbed his thigh, his eyes wide as he looked at the vision Hermione made. She was breath-taking as she stood there, her hair fluttering around her, small sparks of energy weaving through her curls. He raised one hand and shook his head knowing that the next shot he would indeed be sitting when he used the loo, “I’m sorry, kitten. Really, I am,” he added when she raised her wand higher.</p><p>Remus stepped in between the pair and took a finger and lowered Hermione’s wand slowly, “I know he deserved that, but I would appreciate you not hurting my husband, Moony wouldn’t like it either.” </p><p>Hermione blinked over at him and her hair fluttered to a stop. Her eyes roamed his face as he stood between the pair. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. She lowered her arm to her side and tried to look non-threatening as possible.  “Sorry, to both of you.” </p><p>“Apology accepted,” Sirius said. </p><p>“I wasn’t apologizing, to you, I was apologizing to Remus and Moony. Moony is his own wolf and he’s my friend, too. We’re his pack and he doesn’t like it when we fight,” she snapped at him.</p><p>Remus was taken aback. It was true that he claimed Harry and Hermione as his pups. He loved them, Moony loved them and he told them so. They each had accepted them both and their love and loyalty had won the man <em> and </em> the wolf over, “That he is, and he appreciates your apology.” </p><p>Harry looked between his most hated Professor and his Hermione and could see the bond between them. He hated to admit it, they looked good together and the greasy git did seem to care about her. He hated it but would accept it. Clearing his throat he said, “As long as you treat her well, that’s all that matters I suppose.” </p><p>Harry’s voice was rough but he squared his shoulders trying his best to seem taller as he looked at Professor Snape. He needed him to know he was serious when it came to Hermione. She’d already done so much for him in the short years they’d been friends, and it took almost destroying that friendship for him to finally see how much she meant to him. </p><p>Severus gave him a nod in response, but his witch threw herself into Harry’s arms holding him tight knowing that Harry had just taken a big step into adulthood. Hermione’s heart swelled with pride as she held him tight. Now that he knew, he knew most of the hard truths, they could make a plan on taking down Dumbledore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Boxing Day</h1><p>Hermione woke up and got ready for the day as she did last year. Though a bit more excitedly. This year it wasn’t all about honouring her parents, but continuing a tradition that she enjoyed, to spend some time skating out on the pond. No longer would she live in the shadow of her parents' decisions. With that firmly in her mind, she smiled at herself in the mirror as she quickly plaited her hair.</p><p>Checking the time on her muggle watch she swore under her breath. She was running late, and the one thing she prided herself on was always being punctual.</p><p>“Tipsy?” </p><p>Tipsy appeared with a small pop and bow, “What cans Tipsy be doings for you?” </p><p>“Today as you know I’m going out to the pond. Do we have a wizarding tent?” </p><p>“We’s has several, young miss.” </p><p>“Would it be too much trouble to pack one for me along with a warm meal and something warm to drink as well, cocoa or mulled wine? I think I want to spend some extra time there today.” </p><p>“Right away, young miss!” </p><p>Hermione smiled when a few moments later she was slipping on her riding boots a bag appeared. She picked it up surprised at the lightness. She undid the cinch and put her hand in and was shocked when it went up to her shoulder. </p><p>Looking at the small beaded bag she chuckled, amazed at what elves could achieve. Tipsy put everything in a small bag with an undetectable extension charm, something she thought she could utilize in the future. She may ask Tipsy to make her a bag of her own at some point. It certainly would make carrying all her books at Hogwarts easier. </p><p>Taking the familiar route to the Rose Room, Hermione waved at the portraits that greeted her with a spring in her step. She loved this estate with all its strange quirks. She chuckled when the third step on the main staircase creaked, it made the estate feel like a <em> home </em> instead of a museum. </p><p>The soft murmur of voices and the scent of scones and peppermint tea drew her forward. She paused at the entryway and watched as her grandmother, Narcissa and Bella sat chatting in soft tones each enjoying their morning tea with the tea set that Hermione had purchased for Christmas. The fine bone china barely made a whisper of sound when her grandmother placed the cup delicately on its saucer after taking a sip. </p><p>Her heart felt full and light when she stepped further in the room and bent and kissed her grandmother on the cheek in greeting, “Morning, grandmother,” she said as she sat in the chair next to her. “Ladies,” Hermione grinned at Narcissa and Bella.  </p><p>“You’re in a fine mood this morning, Mia, did you finally get some rest?” Vinda asked. </p><p>“Yes, I did.” </p><p>In truth, she slept much better with her elements surrounding her while she slumbered. She felt cherished, loved and protected. She didn’t think she would ever get used to waking up to the four of them snogging her senseless before they readied for the day. And she hoped that she never did.</p><p>It was a testament to how much they cared for her that they ensured she didn’t need anything before they left to do whatever they had planned for the day and told her repeatedly between heated kisses that if she should need them, to contact them immediately. </p><p>She always knew where they were, which she appreciated. </p><p>Bella giggled hiding her smile behind her cup and winked, “Are you sure you’re actually sleeping up there? If I were in your place sleep would be the last thing on my mind.” </p><p>“Bella!” Narcissa gasped. </p><p>Hermione snatched the scone from Bella’s plate-a very unladylike thing to do-and grinned at her, “Yes, mum,” she teased. </p><p>Vinda shook her head at her, her lip twitching slightly as she watched. She would hardly chastise her here when it was just the four of them, Hermione was a nurturing soul and she secretly loved her carefree attitude in these moments. Everything had its time and place and she was a delight when she was glowing with happiness that Vinda basked in her pleasure.</p><p>“You’re off to the pond today? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Vinda looked out the large French doors and worried at the ring on her finger. The weather was cold, and the snow blanketed the estate, some of it quite deep. Since Hermione had fallen from her horse in the Spring she worried about her venturing out on her own. Vinda knew her granddaughter was fiercely independent, she didn’t want to smother that part of her spirit, but she would be beside herself with worry the whole time. “Perhaps you should ask one of the boys to go with you today? Viktor is arriving later and I’m sure Kai and the others would love to join you if you could wait until he arrives?” </p><p>Hermione looked at her grandmother, unable to answer right away as she’d just taken a bit of her nicked scone. Neither noticed as a new person had joined them until they spoke.</p><p>“I’ll be going with her today, Mrs Grindelwald,” Theo said as he sauntered further into the room. He grabbed Hermione’s hand and kissed her palm, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment before he straightened and looked over at Vinda, Hermione’s hand curled around his, “I’ll make sure she stays safe.” </p><p>“Oh, Theo, thank you.” </p><p>“The pleasure is all mine. I didn’t feel like flying today and Kai said Krum would be coming today to join him and Draco and a few others for the day. We should be back later tonight for the bonfire.” </p><p>“Wonderful, now you two have fun with your bonding time,” Vinda said with a small quirk of her lips. </p><p>Hermione turned red and squeezed his hand before dragging Theo from the house when Bella started cackling. She was mortified. </p><p>Her grandmother had given her a book on sex but didn’t give her said book in private. No. She gave it to her when Bella and Narcissa were gathered around her and started pointing out particular chapters she may enjoy and Bella especially tried to give her tips on how to please her wizards. </p><p>She remembered how Bella became animated and curled next to her on the settee and pointed to the archaic pictures in the book and made hand motions on <em> how </em> to perform. She’d been horrified and her mind tried its best not to remember that Bella had once been the paramour of Tom. </p><p>Bella was excited in her explanations even to the point of tugging her from the settee and <em> showing </em> how to give the light brushes with her fingertips and explained the erogenous zones that most wizards had and seemed to enjoy.  She wished she could erase the images of Bella gyrating her hips, and grabbing Hermione’s showing her how to move. </p><p>“You don’t want to lay there like a dead fish,” Bella said with a giggle, “You need to move and let them know you’re enjoying what they’re doing to you. Sex is supposed to be enjoyed,” she leaned in closer and grinned, “especially if they know what they’re doing.” </p><p>Narcissa cleared her throat, “Yes, well, what you do in your bedroom is your business. I know that we witches have to act with decorum at all times when in the company of others but in the bedroom, there is no such rule.” </p><p>“That’s right!” Bella said with enthusiasm. “Make sure you show them how much you want them, you’ll have them eating out of the palm of your hand,” she grabbed Hermione’s hand in her own. “Who do you think really runs the household and makes the decisions? If you please your wizards in the bedroom, they’ll give you anything you want.” </p><p>“W-what?” Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p>“Yes, it’s the way the world works dearest,” her grandmother said with a sniff. “Witches who keep their husbands satisfied rule the household. Your job is to be appealing to them outside the bedroom and wield your sexuality like a weapon. You will weave a spell over them in no time.” </p><p>Hermione tugged her hands back from Bella and sat on the settee and buried her head in her hands, “That’s awful,” she groaned. “You shouldn’t have to use sex as a weapon.” </p><p>Bella sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her and chuckled, “Well, wizards really do think with their cock, do they not?” </p><p>Hermione let out a groan and buried her face deeper, “I can’t do this.” </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about them straying, honestly Hermione. The bonds you’ll make with your wizards, they’ll be tripping over themselves to please you. You’re just giving them a reason to try harder. Think of it as a reward system,” Narcissa said. “My Lucius is a wonderful man, but when he tries to do something that I don’t appreciate he knows that if I’m not happy, he better reevaluate everything.” </p><p>Hermione looked up with a furrowed brow and dropped her hands in her lap, “You hold back sex?” </p><p>“Of course, we do. How do you think we accomplish so much? With that being said, you need to make sure you pick your battles with them or they’ll catch on to what you’re doing. Why do you think we have our own private rooms? When they’ve crossed a line, we sleep by ourselves until they see reason.” </p><p>“And that works? What if they decide to not listen and just ignore you?” </p><p>Narcissa’s tinkling laugh surprised her, “That would never happen, dear. We witches are a force to be reckoned with when we’re upset. Our society sees us as being under their command and docile, but everyone knows we women are the power ‘behind the throne’ so to speak. This is also why you need to learn everything that your husband, or in your case, husbands are doing in business and politics as well as what turns them on. They too will do everything in their power to make sure you’re happy. Family is everything in pureblood society, you’ll find that even more so when you have children.” </p><p>Hermione shuddered remembering the fierceness of Narcissa’s words regarding crossing the Black Family. She could see that Narcissa would destroy anything that got in the way of her protecting her family. Hermione felt very much the same in that regard. She wanted her elements to be happy, to feel loved. She supposed having regular sex was part of keeping them so, not that she minded that aspect of marriage, she was positively looking forward to it and was trying her best now to <em> wait </em> until their bonding. Wizards were virile for many more years as compared to their muggle counterparts, it wasn’t uncommon for wizards to sire children into their eighties, hell, even into their hundreds. The magic that thrummed through their veins made them heal and live much longer. </p><p>Hermione’s magic would keep her alive until there was no world left to live in, same with her elements. One of the many things she learned reading the book that Pythia had given her, was that she and her elements would never age, once they bonded fully they would essentially pause their ageing, forever at that age. </p><p>“I see,” Hermione croaked when the room got quiet and all eyes were on her. </p><p>“It’ll be alright, love,” Narcissa said with a soft smile on her lips, “Just don’t be afraid to express yourself in the bedroom. We live much longer being magical, so you have time to get comfortable with the idea. We just wanted to prepare you beforehand.” </p><p>“Do all witches know this?” </p><p>“No,” her grandmother said gently, “only those in the Pureblood circle, usually passed down from mother to daughter. I don’t think that the <em>muggles </em>that come into magic know this. I’m sure they still have their muggle beliefs even though they’re part of our world.” </p><p>Hermione frowned at her grandmother. Vinda, it seemed, still spouted some of the old rhetoric from her life with her grandfather when the prevailing thought of muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards was lower than dirt. Vinda had come a long way and accepted Hermione’s little <em>quirks </em>as she called them, being raised as a muggle. Hermione could understand some of the reasons why the magical world was so closed off and she knew the muggle world as a whole could never learn of their hidden society. She pondered their words for a moment more. She could understand both points of view. It was an odd position to be in. Muggleborns were in the dark, fumbling blindly trying to find their place in the magical world. She remembered so clearly when she first arrived at Hogwarts feeling the awe that magic was real, that she was special. </p><p>Then the rose-coloured glasses were harshly ripped from her eyes and she saw that it was much harder to find where she belonged in either world. </p><p>“It’s not their fault you know,” Hermione said quietly. “We don’t have books like this one in the muggle world. These tomes, these heirlooms aren’t handed down from generations. There are no magical bonds,” she gave a breathy chuckle, “Don’t get me wrong, there are books out there about exploring sex, but there are no written rituals in them like this one.” </p><p>“We understand,” her grandmother said with a smile, “I can see your point of view, and I understand that Mu-<em> muggleborns </em> are not informed and that it’s not their fault.” </p><p>“They really need Pureblood classes at Hogwarts.” </p><p>Bella giggled and shook her head, “Can you imagine Professor Bins trying to explain to the Mudbloods how magical bonds work, and how sex is a powerful catalyst?” she said ending it with a chortle. </p><p>“Bella, you know I hate that word,” Hermione said with a grimace.</p><p>Bella’s lips formed a small pout as she looked over at Hermione, “I don’t see you as one, you know. A Mudblood. You’re mine. My child, my daughter.” </p><p>“It’s not that, Bella. It’s...I was called that and it brings back horrible memories.” </p><p>“Who called you that?” Bella growled. </p><p>Hermione waved her hand and shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell Bella her precious nephew, one of her elements was one of several people to call her that derogatory name. </p><p>Bella dropped a kiss on top of her head and looked back at the tome on the coffee table. A long manicured nail tapped the cover, “Okay, let’s move on.” </p><p>Hermione thought she would be permanently red by the time Bella was finished, much to the amusement of Narcissa and her grandmother. </p><p>By the end of the day, each woman knew that Hermione was still a virgin and that she had some experiences so far with her wizards, which they didn’t seem fussed about, they half expected it. Her grandmother knew that the bonding would be in the summer and Tom had come to her about a particular date and wanted to make sure everything was settled before then, that no plans were in the way of the event. </p><p>At first, Hermione thought that the bonding would be a public affair, but her grandmother assured her that it wouldn’t be. It was common for the wizard to inform the witches family for they would be <em> indisposed </em> for a week while the bonding settled. </p><p>She realized then she had a lot to learn still in regards to wizarding customs. It was like being baptized by fire in most cases thus far. While the shocks and surprises were wearying, she also knew that it was life as a whole. For if you were born knowing everything, what was the point of living?</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the chilled air brushed against her face. She looped her arm through Theo’s and looked back at the estate waiting until they were some distance away before she spoke, “Sorry about that,” she said quietly. “I think they are having far too much fun about this bonding than I am.” </p><p>Theo placed his hand on hers and squeezed, “Yes, the talk went well I’m sure. I’m glad my father didn’t feel obligated to do that for me. He just handed me the book with a nod and walked away.” </p><p>“You get a book, too?” Hermione squeaked. She was curious if the book was similar to her own. </p><p>Theo chuckled a rich sound that caused her stomach to flutter, “Yes, usually we get <em> our </em> books when we do our Rite. It’s <em> encouraged </em> to experiment before the actual bonding so you know how to please your witch.” </p><p>Hermione squeezed his arm and her stomach flipped with fear, “Experiment?” she said in a whisper. </p><p>Theo stopped and tugged Hermione around to face him. He looped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He was quiet for a moment, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. She hated the thought of any of her elements doing anything with another witch. They were hers. </p><p>Tears misted her eyes and she blinked rapidly trying to quell them. She didn’t want Theo to see how much his words upset her. It wasn’t their fault. She was raised as a muggle and this was all new to her. She’d never really had a chance to speak to her parents about sex. But from what she’d learned from living in the muggle world and reading any book she could find was that it was better… at least for women to save themselves at the very least until they were in a committed relationship. And she wasn’t so naive as to think that her elementals save themselves too. But it worried her that they might compare her to their other lovers, especially Severus and Tom.  </p><p>She was in love with them, all of them. She was so deeply in love that she could see herself turning into a vicious harpy, clawing the eyes out of witches who even dared to look upon them with lust. It wasn’t in her, this wasn’t her nature, but the thought of anyone touching what was hers, jealousy reared its ugly head. </p><p>Theo placed his gloved finger under her chin and coaxed her to look up at him. He frowned as he leaned in and kissed her tears from her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and held her gaze as he said to her in a soft voice, “Hermione, the only experiences I’ll have or want will be with you. If you didn’t know I’ll tell you, I’ve never been with a witch as I have been with you. I never had the notion to. Now that you’re mine, frankly, it’s all I can think about,” he finished with a smirk. </p><p>Hermione buried her head in his chest and pulled him closer. The wool coat itched her cheek as she rubbed against it but she didn’t care. Relief rushed through her veins as he rubbed her back slowly and gave her the moment she needed to pull herself back together. </p><p>She placed a kiss where his heart was under all those layers and blinked up at him, “I love you, Theodore Nott. Thank you for being mine.” </p><p>His throat bobbed as he looked at her. His voice was serious and his face tender as he answered her, “I love you, too Hermione Grindelwald, you’re mine, my witch to love, hold, “ he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, “and do other things with,” he whispered against her lips. </p><p>Her stomach fluttered with anticipation, “Yes, other things.” </p><p>He moved them to start walking towards the stables once again before they got too carried away. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “We are both in the same position, we both are inexperienced, but we’ll learn together.” </p><p>She peered up at him, a smile tilting her lips. Theo’s cheeks were flushed and he didn’t look at her as they walked. She looked ahead and her heart warmed. He was being honest with her and it did make her feel better knowing that he was a virgin as well. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course, Theo. You can ask me anything,” they had reached the stables and the old elf bowed as he snapped his fingers and the doors slid open without hardly a sound. </p><p>He walked behind her as they made their way to the horses. She didn’t look at him as she opened Mystery’s stall and brushed her fingers against her shining coat. “How do you do it?” he said in a quiet voice, “how does it not bother you being around Bella knowing that, well that Bella was with <em> him?”  </em></p><p>Hermione’s hand stilled and she thought deeply about it, searching her heart. Bella was now her surrogate mother and it was <em> odd </em> that she’d had sex with her Tom. She walked over and picked up the brush and started working on Mystery as she answered. “He wasn’t <em> my </em> Tom back then. He was Voldemort. They’re very much two different people in my mind.” </p><p>The more she thought about it, the more it felt right. Her Tom wasn’t around then, not healed and didn’t want to feel anything but hate. The Tom that was hers wasn’t like that. He was tender and wanted to learn to love and be loved in return. <em> She </em> ’ <em> d </em> healed him, not Bella. She healed both of them and each of them was different people now. What happened between them was a lifetime ago. </p><p>“I see,” Theo said quietly as he leaned against the wall, “I was just curious, I know if I were in your shoes, I wouldn’t want you near the bloke, you know,” he gestured out with his hand. “I have a hard time seeing you near Potter.” </p><p>He swore under his breath at his slip when Hermione suddenly turned to face him, “Near Harry? Whatever for?” </p><p>Theo looked away and bit his lip. “I don’t like the way he treats you, the same with Weasleshite.” </p><p>“Theo!” Hermione admonished. “His name is <em> Ronald, </em> and honestly there is no reason to be jealous of them. Harry is very much like a brother to me and Ron… Well Ron is just a friend. Granted not a very good one, but he does have his good points,” She pursed her lips as he met her eyes. </p><p>“I just don’t like it, I just don’t feel like they value you, that they use you.” </p><p>Hermione set the brush down and began dressing Mystery for her ride. She should be mad at Theo for the words he spoke, but he was her element and she understood now that at times their jealousy could be irrational. They treated her with love and care and Harry and Ron, well, she knew they did love and value her, but they didn’t show it in the same way. </p><p>Thank Merlin. </p><p>“We’re best friends,” she said. “I’m sure your friends have moments where they don’t treat you as you wish they did.” </p><p>“No,” he answered immediately, “you have to understand that their friendships are different, especially those in Slytherin. It’s all about connections.” </p><p>She looked over at him from over her shoulder for a moment, “That’s just sad, it’s as if they’re using you.” </p><p>Theo shrugged nonplussed, “Perhaps, but that’s the way it’s been done for centuries I’m sure.” </p><p>“What about Draco? Aren’t you close to him? I would hate that you two are only friends for that reason.” </p><p>Theo’s smile was actually warm when he thought about it. “Draco is different, we were in nappies together.” </p><p>She giggled at the thought of those two in nappies together and sucking on dummies, if they had such things in the wizarding world, crawling around together. She didn’t have anyone in her life like that. She’d always had a difficult time making friends growing up, she was the <em> odd </em> child, the strange girl that never got invited to sleepovers or birthday parties because of it. </p><p>Shoving those melancholy thoughts away and grabbed Mystery’s bridle and led her out, “I’m glad you two have each other, and that solid friendship. It makes this whole thing easier I’m sure.” </p><p>Theo hummed in the back of his throat and followed her out feeling a lot better about his torn feelings he had with Hermione spending time with Potter and the <em> other </em> git. She didn’t overreact or speak in terms of endearment about her friends. She was just friends with them, no potential for deeper feelings rearing its ugly head. He hoped someday she would not only look upon him as a lover but a best friend. He’d never willingly hurt or spurn her. He loved her with a burning intensity that threatened to consume him and in all honesty, he didn’t think he’d want it any other way.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>Hermione rode Mystery,  happy to have something normal to do. Theo was borrowing Kai’s steed, Rusty who was just as playful as Kai was. Hermione had to coax Rusty out of his stall and feed him several sugar cubes to get him to cooperate. He continued to nip at Theo’s legs until Hermione nudged Mystery’s sides and started a firm gallop away from the pair. </p><p>Rusty, not wanting to be outdone, raced after them. Just as she planned. The horse was just as competitive and predictable as Kai.</p><p>Even though last year, today was about honouring her parents, she readily admitted to herself she was glad to have alone time with Theo and possibly make new traditions. She’d spent alone time with all of her wizards, except Theo, she felt she’d been neglecting him. Healing Tom had taken much of her time this school year, DA club with Harry, study time with Draco, tea and potions with Severus, not to mention her detentions with Umbitch, that she hardly had any remaining time available for him. </p><p>She was going to rectify that today, so when he’d shyly asked last night if he could join her today, she couldn’t deny him. She’d been worried about him since the return trip from Hogwarts. He’d been acting out of sorts, but she didn’t fear that he was drifting apart from her, their bond was firmly in place. What she felt from him was frustration and a small bit of insecurity. </p><p>She loved him, completely. As she told Harry yesterday, her elements were crafted for her by the Gods, by Hera herself, so she didn’t doubt one iota that her love for them or theirs for her was false or wasted. But she could also understand how Theo may not feel that way due to the constraints on their time with each other. </p><p>If she thought about having to live an extended life alone, it would’ve been daunting, but knowing she’d be able to spend an eternity with them... Well, she was looking forward to starting her life with them. So much so, she wished it was now and that she didn’t have to deal with a decrypted old geezer that thought he could master death. </p><p>Once they made it to the pond Hermione set the bag with the tent inside down on the ground and cleared away some snow. She flicked her wand and the tent unpacked and began to assemble. She really did love magic. Once it was completely assembled, she had to giggle. It looked like one of those pavilions seen in medieval tapestries or at muggle renaissance faires. She gestured for Theo to join her and they donned their ice skates.</p><p>Hermione confidentiality stepped out on the ice and twirled in place to get the feel of it. It felt a little soft so she sent a freezing charm along the surface to firm up the ice. She turned to look at Theo and saw that he hadn’t moved from the edge of the pond. He looked apprehensive, so she skated close to the edge and held out her hands, not saying a word.  </p><p>Theo looked at her and could tell that she wouldn’t say anything about his skills on the ice… or lack thereof and smiled. He grasped her hand and stepped out on the ice, not knowing exactly what to expect he immediately lost his balance and had to cling to Hermione. She almost ended up landing on her bum but managed to stay on her feet. </p><p>Softly, she instructed him on how to balance his weight on the skates. He was still quite wobbly but was soon able to not feel as he was about to fall and take her with him. </p><p>Hermione leaned in and asked, “Do you trust me?” At Theo’s nod, she said, “Close your eyes, let me guide you. Feel how my body moves. If it helps think about us waltzing, but allow me to lead,” she placed one of his hands on her hip and the other on her shoulder so that he could feel how her body shifted on the ice. She stayed facing him and began to move backwards and Theo followed her movements. Before too long Hermione turned around so that her back was to his chest, his hands still on her shoulder and hip as he mirrored what she was doing.</p><p>It felt nice to have his hands on her, but something was missing. So discreetly, so as not to mess up their progress, Hermione waved her hand toward the tent and the opening strains of the Nutcracker suite began to play. Theo tensed at first, but then relaxed, even more, his body moulding to hers and they began to move as one.   </p><p>They had been skating in silence side by side for almost an hour when Theo swooped around and held her close. She could feel his anxiety spike around her and was giving him time to decide where he wanted to take their time together. She wanted him and needed him to know when the moment presented itself it was alright to take charge. It was a bit shocking to her when he pulled her against his chest, his arms encircling her waist and kissing her. </p><p>She let out a muffled yelp against the warmth of his lips, losing her balance and almost falling. However, he summoned his air and they were floating in the air. His lips met hers again in a tender kiss and she forgot everything. The fact that she was afraid of heights, that they were still moving, everything. </p><p>She opened her eyes when she felt warm air envelop her. She pulled back and they were in the tent floating a few inches off the ground. “Neat trick,” she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, her cheeks burning with happiness.</p><p>Theo peppered her face with kisses and tugged at her jacket and outerwear impatiently, “I need you, need you now, love. Please.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hermione sighed against his lips. </p><p>Once their outerwear and skates were tossed away she did something that shocked them both for a few precious seconds. She shifted in his arms taking him by surprise and straddled his lap causing them to stumble against the large sofa just inside the tent. She leaned her forehead against his, their breaths intermingling, her fingers tightening in his hair, “Theo,” she groaned as she canted her hips against his, feeling the delicious friction against her core, but needed more. </p><p>Theo’s breath caught in his throat as she continued to grind against him. His arms slid down to her hips gripping them tightly as she shifted and rotated hers against his stiffening cock, “Yes,” he hissed and pulled her down against him. </p><p>He tugged her closer and claimed her lips once again before tugging at her jumper and muttering, “off.” She snapped her fingers and a wordless <em> Divesto </em> later, they were both delightfully mostly nude, she wasn’t completely ready for full skin on skin contact. At least not in the position they were currently in. Their kiss became more and more desperate as she started to move faster, each thrust was purposeful. He swallowed her moans, his left hand skating over her chest until he found her hardened nipples. </p><p>“Harder,” she groaned, thrusting her chest out. </p><p>Tugging the cup down from her bra, he cupped her breast for a moment, the fire in his veins burning hotter as he brushed his thumb against her nipple. He couldn’t get close enough, it wasn’t enough, he needed to feel her skin. </p><p>Shifting slightly he spoke against her lips, “Wrap your legs around me, love.” </p><p>Hermione let out a small grunt as he slid off the sofa and moved with purpose to one of the beds and fell to his knees on the soft bed and leaned down hovering over her, settling between her parted thighs, he thrust softly and held himself in position. “Okay?” he asked. </p><p>“Please,” she moaned, “touch me.” </p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice. He wanted to strip her bare, kiss every curve on her body, make love to her until she couldn’t walk and only could say his name, but the first time he joined with her was <em> not </em> going to be in a tent, he would save that for later. He wanted their first time together to be more extravagant, something to remember. </p><p>He looked down at her and saw that her bra hooked in the front, he grinned and undid it revealing her breasts, “Oh sweet fucking Circe, you’re gorgeous.” </p><p>She was perfect, so bloody perfect that he wanted to capture this moment in his mind for a later wank, but he didn’t pause before he descended taking her nipple in his mouth lightly biting it as he moved. He dragged his tongue around the nub and suckled it in his mouth and hummed against her skin. </p><p>Hermione made an impatient sound as she bucked her hips. He moved to straddle her leg moving his body slowly, his other hand moved down, brushing against her stomach giving her time to refuse as his finger slid under her knickers. When she didn’t say anything, he moved with purpose, his fingers seeking her clit, brushing against her thatch of curls before he found his goal. </p><p>Throwing her head back, Hermione let out a loud moan of his name, her hips bucking against his palm as he slid his fingers against her slick heat, “Did I cause this? You’re fucking drenched,” he hissed, his finger sliding inside her slowly. </p><p>Someday, and someday soon he would take her fully, be able to feel her channel milk his seed from his body, he would take his time worshipping her and wouldn’t stop until they were both exhausted. </p><p>Hermione fumbled with the waistband of his silk pants vaguely noting they were the very same ones she’d gifted to him on Christmas and yanked them down freeing him in a smooth movement. Her cold hand encircled him and he yelped before he moaned at the feeling. He almost came when she looked up at him from beneath her lashes and bit her bottom lip. Her cheeks were flushed and her tongue swiping against her lips before she sat up and pushed him to lay on the bed. She still just wore her knickers and he wanted to see them off. </p><p>She leaned down and kissed a line down his chest, paying attention to his nipples and circled her tongue around his navel. He hissed and squirmed. She nipped at his hip with sharp little teeth, before laving it with her tongue. All the while her hand continued to torment his length, at turns soft and gentle and then firm and fast. She nudged his legs apart and kneeled between them. He raised himself up on his elbows as he wanted to watch what she was going to do.</p><p>Her hand held his shaft steady as she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the length from base to tip. She pulled down on his foreskin, revealing his flushed head as it began to leak pre-come. Theo groaned as he watched her lick at his head like a lolly, tasting his emissions. She then opened her mouth and took him in and he fell onto his back with a cry of ecstasy.     </p><p>He lost himself in the feeling of her mouth on him but needed something more. Gently, he pushed her away and when she looked at him puzzled he smiled and said, “I want to try something I’ve read about. Turn around and straddle my shoulders. I want to taste you too.”</p><p>Hermione blushed but did as he asked. It was awkward, to say the least, but at the first touch of his tongue on her clit she forgot all about how odd it was. The only thing that mattered his mouth on her and hers on him. She took him back into her mouth with enthusiasm. She almost choked when she felt his fingers slide inside her and press against that spongy patch of flesh that made her eyes cross and see stars.  </p><p>His eyes rolled in the back of his head when she moaned against him and sucked and squeezed him harder each time he changed his pattern. His toes curled when the fire threaded down his back and he exploded into her mouth. She tried to sit up, but he clamped his arm across her back to keep her where she was. His tongue swirled, licked and tasted her. She whined and wiggled against him, but he just held her tighter and focused his attention on that little bud of nerves that was the centre of her pleasure. Was now a good time to tell her that he could tie a cherry stem with his tongue? </p><p>He gave one more hard suck on her clit and she was crying out his name and arching her back as her climax crashed down on her. He watched fascinated as the muscles in and around her channel quivered and pulsed as more of her sweet juices leaked from within her. </p><p>He rolled her off and turned her so that they were laying the same way, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before rising up to his knees, searched for his trousers, grabbing his wand and cast a quick Scourgify. Once they were both clean he put them to rights, her eyes were still half-lidded with remembered pleasure as she watched him, he lifted her up in his arms and smiled down at her. </p><p>Her arm tightened around his neck as she threaded her fingers in his hair. She didn’t say anything as she buried her face in his neck once again, and this time he felt her press her lips against his neck, her tongue flicking out to taste him. </p><p>He moved them back to the sitting area next to the fireplace and pulled a blanket over them and pulled her down on top of him on the sofa, “Sleep now love. Rest and dream of me,” he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>Kai sighed as he looked out on the snowy moor moodily, he missed Mia. He’d been pulling away from her and it was killing him. He volunteered to be marked as a Death Eater and her questions about his time while she was away spooked him. He really didn’t know how to tell her that he’d been marked. Would she think it was some sort of betrayal? Would she look at him differently? What it really boiled down to, was that he wanted to protect her and the best way he could do that was to join the Death Eaters. That way if the need ever arose he thought he would be assigned to guard her. He’d lost so many people throughout his life and he refused to think that he could lose the girl... woman that was as close to him as any sibling.</p><p>He knew that she spent a lot of time healing the Dark Lord and that he wasn’t as he was before. He also knew she was the destined one, the ultimate elemental but how would she feel now that he was marked as a member of a group with ‘death’ in their title? </p><p>He hadn’t been told to kill anyone in order to be marked, which surprised him. He’d been prepared to do anything it took to be one of the Dark Lord’s followers. He’d once hated the man for hurting his cousin, his sister. But now, he’d witnessed how the Dark Lord treated Mia and his personality was like two sides of the same coin. The man who would call himself ‘Lord’ was nothing if not enigmatic. He drew people like bees to honey with his silver tongue. </p><p>Kai sighed again, Mia had to be told, but how does one tell one of the most important people in your life that you’ve been marked? He held both Mia and Pansy in such high regard, he didn’t want to hurt either one.</p><p>He was pouting he knew. </p><p>When she returned from Hogwarts, he caught a glimpse of that slur on her delicate porcelain skin and something primal was unleashed inside him. He wanted to hunt down that woman and peel her skin off of her slowly listening to her screams and bathing in her blood. He hated her with a fervour he didn’t know was possible. </p><p>He was sitting on a log by the bonfire, Pansy got up to speak to Daphne and now he was watching Mia stand by the firelight talking to Theo. The firelight added a sparkle to her eyes as she laughed at something Theo said. He knew Theo was just as fiercely protective of Mia as he was. It warmed his heart knowing that even if she never spoke to him again once she found out, she would still be protected. </p><p>She thought herself so clever for using glamours but it was of no use, he could see by the set of her shoulders, or the slowness of her gait that she was still tired and suffering. At first, he felt confusion and betrayal for her not sharing everything with him, but hadn’t he been doing the same thing? He’d only known what she was going through by what the Dark Lord and Bella said she wrote in her letters. When she wrote to him lately it read like a journal entry, no pithy remarks or sharp wit he was so used to. </p><p>She looked over at him and met his unwavering gaze. He felt exposed as her eyes roamed his face and then turned to speak to Pansy and Daphne, a light touch to Pansy’s arm and a small nod, Mia was sauntering over to him. </p><p>His heart thrummed in his chest as she sat next to him, her arm brushing against his. Merlin, he missed her. He missed everything about her. The way she looked at him with that sparkle in her eyes, the way she leaned into him when he held her against his side. When he was able to hug her, he felt like she would be safe. She was so small, and yet so fierce he wanted to protect her from all the hurts that came her way. He knew she had a destiny to fulfil, she had to restore balance in the world, but it didn’t mean he would sit idly by while she suffered. He would be right by her side along with everyone else holding her up. </p><p>“So, when were you going to tell me that Tom marked you?” </p><p>His heart slammed into his throat and he forgot how to breathe for a moment, he just stared at her unable to speak. </p><p>She let out a soft laugh and shook her head, her fingers threading through his, “No one had to tell me, Kai. I figured that’s why you’ve been writing less, and not speaking or sparing with me since I’ve been home,” she looked down at their intertwined fingers and was quiet for a moment before she spoke, “I miss you,” she whispered, “I miss my brother.” </p><p>He twisted his body and pulled her into his arms and let out a sigh. It was as if a missing piece had clicked into place. He loved her, he needed her in his life. “I didn’t know how to tell you,” he mumbled, “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” </p><p>She pulled back and flicked his forehead and gave him her usual cocky grin that they shared, “How can I be disappointed in you when I’m already disappointed?” </p><p>“Prat,” he chuckled, pulling her back into his arms. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tighter, “I could say that you don’t share everything with me as well, you know?” </p><p>She stiffened in his arms for a moment before she relaxed once again, “I’m sorry, I am, but I know you. I didn’t need you going to Hogwarts causing problems, I can handle it and it appeared that my mission was successful. I’m sure Dumbledore will be removed soon.” </p><p>She moved and held his hand tighter, “I will be okay, Kai. Once he’s gone, with any luck, things will go back to normal until we can find a way to defeat him permanently.” </p><p>“And, I’ll be right by your side, too, yeah?” </p><p>“Of course, you’ll be there. You’ll always be one of the most important people in my life.” </p><p>“What about Potter?” he grumbled looking away. </p><p>“What about him?” </p><p>He looked back at her and frowned, “Theo was a right mess when I saw him. He was hurt that you sat with Potter instead of him and Draco on the train. He knows that you’re best friends with the bloke, but you have to remember that he loves you and is protective of you. With you choosing to sit with Potter, he felt antsy and wanted to rip you away from him. Don’t you remember how Potter treated you last year when I was there?” </p><p>Mia let out a huff and pinched his arm, “Ow, what was that for?” </p><p>“You know that he’s my best friend, Kai. And Theo should have come and spoken to me about that, not you.” </p><p>“Well, I decided to. Theo is yours and you’re his. If Pansy went to sit with some bloke instead of me, I don’t think I would be as understanding. Remember that, yeah? He may be meant for you, but he’s still a bloke and he didn’t fancy you going to sit with someone who has hurt you in the past.” </p><p>She raised her hands in supplication, “Okay, okay, I get it. I didn’t mean to hurt him or you. I’ll be mindful of that from now on, okay?” </p><p>“Just promise me that you’ll tell me everything?” </p><p>“Alright, as long as you do the same,” she paused for a moment and the mischievous glint in her eye that he missed sparkled in her eyes, “Everything as in each time I snog my elements, and when I-” </p><p>She was abruptly cut off by Kai putting a hand over her mouth and shaking his head, “NO!” quieter he said, “Not unless you want me to tell you about all the noises Pansy makes when I do certain things to her?” </p><p>She bit his hand and he chuckled, removing it, “Ew, no. I love Pansy but I don’t need to picture my brother doing those things to her.”</p><p>“She still fancies you, you know. She said that her only regret is not having kissed you.” </p><p>“What?” Mia yelped in surprised and jumped back slightly, “You two talk about <em> that?” </em></p><p>“Of course, I’m going to bond with her. I’m asking her this summer.” </p><p>Hermione’s smile almost split her face when she launched herself into his arms once again and held him tight, “That’s wonderful, Kai! I’m happy for you. Pansy is a wonderful girl and you’re lucky to have her.” </p><p>“What about me? Isn’t she lucky to have me?” </p><p>“The verdict is still out on that one.” </p><p>Kai laughed and pulled her away and grasped her upper arms and looked at her with a seriousness that had her hair standing on end, “There is one gift that you can give her for me.” </p><p>“What? If you want a family ring to propose, go into my vault and get one, I made it so you had access.” </p><p>He shook his head, “No, I want you to...can you kiss her for me?” </p><p>“What?” Hermione breathed, “I can’t, I’m spoken for. If Theo got upset about me sitting with Harry, how do you think he’d feel if I kissed Pansy?” </p><p>“They know already and are okay with it,” Kai looked around and noticed most everyone was looking at the pair. Tom and Severus with Draco who was speaking to his best mate, Krum, were sitting across the way watching. Bella, Narcissa and his grandmother along with Lucius were standing close to the trio. Theo and Blaise were watching them from not too far away. The only ones not watching were Daphne and Pansy whose heads were bent talking in low tones near the bonfire.</p><p>“You spoke to my elements about this?” she hissed. “Why?” </p><p>“Because I don’t want her to have any regrets when she bonds with me for life, Mia. I love her, all of her and by some miracle, she loves me, too.” </p><p>“Just a kiss?” Mia asked, biting her lip and looking over at Pansy and back at him. “Does she know?” </p><p>He shook his head, “No, she doesn’t. She won’t push you away. She said she had dreams about you walking up to her and just kissing her. So please, please do this for me? I know you don’t fancy birds, but please? It would make her so happy.” </p><p>She made a small sound in the back of her throat, “I don’t mind kissing Pansy, I just don’t want to confuse her feelings.” </p><p>“Oh, she already loves you, but she loves me more. She already knows that you’re spoken for, but she can’t help the way she feels.” </p><p>“Fine,” Mia sighed, “but if she slaps me you better start running.” </p><p>She stood and kissed his cheek before she walked over towards where her elements were. His brows furrowed as he watched her kneel in front of them and called Theo over to speak to them. He let out a small chuckle knowing what she was asking when the Dark Lord met his eyes and looked back down at Mia and laughed a genuine laugh. </p><p>She stood and brushed each of them before she walked with determination where his Pansy stood. He held his breath as Mia tapped Pansy on the shoulder.</p><p>Pansy let Kai have his time with Mia. He missed her and told her he really needed to clear the air with her. He missed his sister so much that it was making him spar. She wanted to give him that gift of time with her and encourage Mia to go speak with him. She was confident that they would work out whatever was going on between the two. They always did. </p><p>Pansy wished she had an older brother. Kai was protective of Mia, they all were. She loved her and wanted the best for her and was happy that she was now dating Kai. He was the one for her. She told him everything, even about her little crush on Mia. When he didn’t laugh at her or push her away, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was perfect. </p><p>They’d spoken about bonding eventually, it was all but official in their eyes. They were waiting until this summer before they announced it in the Prophet, her parents loved Kai and the connections he would bring, not that it mattered to Pansy. She loved him, he could be poor as a pauper and she would want to be with him. </p><p>She kept stealing glances at Kai and Mia as she spoke to Daphne. They each were concerned for their best friend. She tried and failed to brush off what that old hag was doing to her while at school. She was glad that she was here now surrounded by family and had that much-needed break. Mia still looked ill, but she did have some of that rose pallor to her skin, and her eyes sparkled once again. She wanted to hex the cow, Umbridge, for claiming that Mia was a <em> Mudblood </em>. If the woman had any sense at all she would know Mia came from a prestigious family. She thought it had to do with Vinda not coming to make a fuss at Hogwarts when the punishments started, or the Dark Lord for that matter. </p><p>She’d asked Mia why she hadn’t told her grandmother and put a stop to what amounted to torture. Mia just smiled and pulled her into a hug and told her that she was trying to show people that Dumbledore was not to be trusted and she was a walking testament to that. It was a Slytherin move, but a dangerous one. The woman was dangerous, she could tell by the glint in the toadish woman’s eye whenever she told Mia that she had another detention. </p><p>Mia begged them not to interfere and they wouldn’t, but it was hard to watch her wither away while at school. It didn’t go unnoticed by her or Daphne that she lost several stone when she changed in front of them, but since they remarked on it, Mia had become secretive. </p><p>They were both there for her, whatever she needed. She would need to speak to Professor Snape about a nutrient potion if he hadn’t already brewed some for her. Maybe since they were home and he could see her, really see Mia, he would know that she needed help. </p><p>She shuddered. That man was terrifying when he was in a good mood, let alone a foul mood. She could never want to cross wands with him, ever. </p><p>A tap on her shoulder brought her back to the present and she saw Mia standing there biting her lip looking nervous. She stepped closer than normal to her and Pansy’s stomach fluttered thinking that Mia was going to kiss her when Mia just stood there and ran her hand up her arm until it rested on her shoulder. </p><p>“Mia?” she croaked. </p><p>Her heart thudded in her chest, and butterflies exploded in her stomach as Mia’s next whispered words, “Happy Christmas, Pansy.” </p><p>Her lips were warm, and soft against her own. She blinked rapidly frozen in shock until Mia stepped into her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snug against her. She opened her mouth when Mia swiped her tongue against her closed lips. </p><p>Her eyes slid shut when Mia’s hand moved to her hair, and her fingers threaded through her black locks and scraped against her scalp as her tongue brushed against hers in a lazy, languid kiss. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Fuck me sideways.’  </em>
</p><p>Her brain melted when Mia kissed her more firmly, the arms around her waist pulled her closer still. She stopped thinking and returned the kiss with vigour. Her arms rose and her own fingers buried into Mia’s soft curls, something she’d always wanted to do. </p><p>She didn’t know how long they kissed, it seemed like only seconds but also seemed like forever and then it was over. </p><p>Mia pulled back and pressed a light kiss to her lips and smiled. “You know you don’t have to bond with my git of a cousin. There are far better men… Or women out there if you want to look.” </p><p>Pansy giggled and pressed her face against Mia’s neck as her aura wrapped around them, “I know, but I do love him.” </p><p>“Then that’s all that matters. Happy Christmas Pansy,” Mia kissed the top of her head and gave her one final squeeze before she moved towards her elements who stood and wrapped themselves around her and escorted her into the house. </p><p>Pansy watched them go with a smile on her face. The kiss was unexpected but welcomed. She wasn’t stupid enough to think it meant anything other than a Christmas present from her and Kai, and for that she was thankful. She loved Mia fiercely. She would stand by Kai while they stood by Mia and watched and helped her grow in her powers and end this mess so they could all finally live in peace, together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>January 1996</span>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rather boring Monday in January. Breakfast was being served in the Great hall and sleepy students were trying to wake up enough to pay a modicum of attention during class. It seemed that most were still getting over the lazy days of their Winter Holiday, even though school had been back in session for almost two weeks at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, Draco and Theo were just leaving the Great Hall heading for the dungeons and potions class. They’d barely sat down and begun the lecture when there was a knock on the classroom door. Hermione looked up at Severus and she could tell that he was annoyed at the interruption. However, in the event that there was an actual emergency he couldn’t bar whoever it was from his classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus flicked his wand and the door slammed open, revealing the unsmiling countenance of Minerva McGonagall. Severus crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out an impatient, “Yes? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched as Minerva’s lips compressed tighter than they usually were and said with forced cordiality, “Excuse me, Professor Snape. I’m here to fetch Miss Grindelwald at the Headmaster’s request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he felt it couldn’t wait until her free period this afternoon? It may have escaped his notice, but this is OWL year for Miss Grindelwald. She needs to be here for her lessons,” Severus growled and Hermione felt a shot of quickly suppressed dread from him. Hermione too felt unease at the reason why Dumbeldore would be calling her to his office.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, Professor Snape, Miss Grindelwald is to be escorted post-haste to the Headmaster’s office. I’m just the messenger,” McGonagall said with finality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Gather your things Miss Grindelwald and go with Professor McGonagall. I’m sure one of your classmates will provide you with today’s lesson notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Hermione murmured. She stood and shouldered her bag before making her way over to her former Head of House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both left the potions classroom and were riding the stairs between the third and fourth floors before Hermione got the courage to ask, “Professor? Do you know why the Headmaster asked to see me? He’s seemed so busy this year I really don’t want to burden him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall sighed and said, “I don’t know why he’s called you. He’s been quite reticent this year in everything. Remain on your guard, Hermione. I feel that there are things afoot and it wouldn’t do to be caught unprepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this time they’d reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster’s office, McGonagall gave the password, “Jelly Slugs” and waved Hermione up the stairs. She looked back inquiringly when Minerva didn’t follow her and only received a shake of the head and a strained smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione drew in a deep fortifying breath and she felt a tingle as her children nudged at her. She quickly assured them but knew they would remain alert. Especially with Hermione more than likely being alone with the Headmaster for any length of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top of the stairs Hermione paused, she didn’t know exactly what the Headmaster could want with her but suspected it was nothing good. Could he have found out that she took his journals? Did he know she was healing Tom? Has he found out what she was? Questions continued to swirl around her brain as she tentatively knocked on the oak door. It swung open on silent hinges and she saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Miss Grindelwald, come in. Would you like some tea or a sherbet lemon? No? Very well, please take a seat, we have much to discuss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could tell that he was trying hard to maintain his good-natured grandfatherly mien, but there was a certain coldness to his words and his usually twinkling eyes were like chips of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione straightened her spine, she refused to show this man any fear and gracefully took the seat he indicated. Her grandmother would be proud, she was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for several minutes, before Hermione tired of the cat and mouse routine said, “Please forgive me sir, but you said we had things to discuss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite right. We do. However, I was waiting for you to open the floor so to speak. There are things you’ve been keeping from me and I now know what you are. I’m just giving you the opportunity to confirm my suspicions.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir, but what could you possibly know that would make you suspicious of me? I’ve only done as you’ve asked me. I didn’t fight you to have me resorted, I’ve stopped speaking to my friends at your behest. I’ve allowed you to use me as a supplemental spy. Letting people cast aspersions on my reputation by having Professor Snape ask Voldemort to grant me as a boon for his dedicated service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done all this and provided you with any information about the dark’s movement that’s been granted to me and you find yourself suspicious of me?” Hermione was breathing hard as she finished her impassioned speech. However, it seemed not to have had any effect on Dumbledore as he continued to sit on his throne-like desk chair and stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after several moments of tense silence Dumbledore said, “Yes, you’ve done admirably in your assigned role as Severus’ paramour and have done well in providing information to the light. But you’ve also been keeping secrets from me and your fellow Order members. Secrets that could very well turn the tide in this war that’s tearing our world apart. You see, my dear. I know you’re a…” Dumbledore didn’t get to finish as the door coming into his office banged open and several people came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Minister Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley Shackelbolt, an Auror Hermione didn’t know and lastly Percy Weasley holding tightly to the robes of Harry Potter. Hermione looked gobsmacked, Harry had been in potions just as she was. What could have possibly caused him to be brought out of class and held like a prisoner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Millicent Bulstrode was standing in the doorway with Marietta Edgecomb. Bulstrode had a supercilious smirk on her face. She saw Hermione looking at her and raised a hand to move the fringe of hair off Marietta’s forehead. The word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>SNEAK </span>
  </em>
  <span>was written there, in bright purple acne-like bumps and Hermione felt too many emotions to really catalogue them all.  What she felt most was anger on behalf of Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the one to encourage him to set up the club, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> given him the tools to teach others what they weren’t being taught. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought she’d taken enough precautions that they wouldn’t be caught. However, it seemed that betrayal was always on the edge of the best-laid plans. From the look on Bulstrode’s face, she had to wonder if Marietta had willingly betrayed Harry and the DA or if she’d been coerced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was wrenched away from Marietta and Bulstrode to the others now in the office. Fudge was laying some pretty harsh charges at the feet of the Headmaster, conspiracy, treason and sedition being the most heinous. She looked at Umbridge and saw the absolute glee on her face as she accused the Headmaster of wanting to take over the Ministry with the help of school children, ones that Umbridge felt shouldn’t learn practical magic let alone possess wands during class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge reached for her and grabbed her up out of the chair saying, “I have it on good authority this one is one of the ring leaders to Dumbledore’s little insurgence group. I’ve tried my best to instil discipline and order in my classroom, Minister. However, it seems my efforts were for nought,” she turned to the minister and said in her most saccharine voice, “Minister, I encourage you to charge these two with the same crimes. Miss Granger here has been a thorn in my side the entire year. She needs to learn her place. And Mr Potter no doubt just followed her lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione saw the look on Fudge’s face and for a moment thought that he would agree with her, but then he looked resigned and said, “As they are both still minor’s they aren’t culpable for their actions when being manipulated as proven by the evidence provided,” Fudge held up the list of names of everyone in the DA and in bold letters across the top it read </span>
  <b>DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at Harry and he gave her a subtle wink. They both knew that DA didn’t stand for what was written, but if it prevented them from being brought up on charges, she’d take it. It also seemed that records of her Rite and actual age were unknown at this point by Fudge. She had to wonder who might have concealed that information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s attention was brought back to what Fudge was saying, “While the students who participated in this illegal group cannot be formally charged, it doesn’t exempt them from discipline within the school charters.” Hermione saw the look of supreme disappointment on Umbridge’s face that they wouldn’t be charged the same as Dumbledore, but then her eyes gleamed with maniacal pleasure when Fudge said they could still be punished and felt a ball of dread settle heavily in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudge turned back to face Dumbledore and said, “You’re to come with us to the Ministry to be remanded in custody until your trial on these very serious charges, Dumbledore.” he gestured to Kingsley and the unknown Auror saying, “Shacklebolt, Dawlish, arrest him.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag. You see Minister, I have no intention of coming… What is the expression? Ah, yes. Quietly,” Dumbledore was now standing up behind his desk and Hermione saw him wink at Harry, it seemed that he might think Harry was still on his side. She just hoped that Harry’s face didn’t actually betray what he now felt towards the leader of the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of this!” Umbridge screamed, “Seize him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley and Dawlish advanced toward Dumbledore when a sudden piercing screech sounded and Fawkes came barreling towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore raised his hand and clasped onto Fawkes’ feet and they both disappeared in a blast of heat and flame. The backlash knocking everyone off their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was slow to get back on their feet. Fudge and Umbridge both looked decidedly ruffled and dazed. Kingsley took a handkerchief and wiped at his shiny pate saying, “You may not like him, Minister. But you have to admit… Dumbledore, he has style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy still holding onto Harry asked, “What do we do now, Minister? The Headmaster has abandoned his post. And what of the students in the club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The students will face disciplinary action as set by the new Headmaster. Come, we’ll leave Mr Potter and his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the Deputy Head for now. As of right now, Hogwarts is without a Headmaster until another is appointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione saw the look that Fudge and Umbridge exchanged when he said that a new Headmaster would be appointed and not pass on to the current deputy. It was against the school by-laws, but it seemed that they were conveniently being forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione suddenly heard the whispers of her children saying that Hogwarts wanted everyone out of the office and felt the first stirring of air. It seemed Hogwarts was about to put out the rubbish. She looked at Harry and mouthed, ‘brace yourself’ just as gale-force winds blasted through the office pushing everyone out. The winding stairs melted into a slide and the wind continued to push at them until they were forced down it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Hermione and Harry ended up pressed together and she quickly grabbed his hand. They’d been pushed to the back of the group and as the wind continued to blow everyone went tumbling down the stairs turned slide. Hermione tugged at Harry’s hand and when it was their turn she sat down with him following. They both slid down the stairs and as they reached the bottom the wind gently lifted them up and back onto their feet so as not to end up in the pile of bodies at the base of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew there were bound to be bruised egos as well as bums from the wild ride. She was glad that she and Harry weren’t part of the pileup. Kingsley was the first back on his feet, he helped Marietta and Bulstrode. Percy and Dawlish were next and on the bottom of the pile was Fudge and Umbridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems they’d landed in a very compromising position. Umbridge was on her back and Fudge had landed right on top of her with his face pressed into her bosom. Hermione was quick to turn away as that was a sight she didn’t want to be burned into her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” a stentorian voice rang out. Hermione looked up and saw both Minerva and Severus coming down the corridor. It was Severus who’d spoken and she could see the concern in his eyes as he came closer. She wanted to run to him and have him hold her but knew it couldn’t happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fudge by this time had managed to get off the floor and was trying to help Umbridge up as well. He let go and she tumbled back to the ground with a croak. Hermione was quick to suppress a snort of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professors McGonagall and Snape. Good. Dumbledore has abandoned his post as Headmaster. As Minister for Magic, it’s my solemn duty to appoint a new Head to our most venerable educational monument. Because of the crimes levied against the former Headmaster I hereby appoint Delores Jane Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts. We must adjourn to the Ministry to make it official…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What crimes, Minister?” Minerva asked stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t be disclosed as of this moment, but he will be tried in absentia before the Wizengamot. Please excuse me as I must call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Come, Shackelbolt, Dawlish, help Delores up so that we can go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minister, what are Miss Grindelwald, Mr Potter, Miss Edgecomb and Miss Bulstrode doing here?” Minerva asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. It seemed that three of the four were part of Dumbledore’s bid to wrest control of the Ministry by forming and training students to militarily take over. I’ll leave them with you as they’re minors and cannot be formally charged. Miss Bulstrode was the one who brought the evidence and eyewitness to Professor Umbridge’s attention. She’s to be commended for her efforts in protecting our school. Please excuse us as we mustn’t delay further.” Fudge turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor with Umbridge and Percy close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva looked at Kingsley and he gave a small shake of the head before he and Dawlish followed the others. She turned to look at Severus and said, “You can deal with Miss Grindlewald and Bulstrode, I’ll take Mr Potter and call Fillius to deal with Miss Edgecomb. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you say, Professor McGonagall. Come with me Miss Grindelwald, Bulstrode it seems we need to have a little bit of a chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed with difficulty at the look on Severus’ face before he whirled around and stormed back down the corridor. Millicent sent Hermione a look of triumph as she followed close behind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing much was heard the rest of the day. Dumbledore’s seat at the head table remained empty during meals and rumour was rife throughout the school. But Hermione knew that whatever the students were saying wasn’t even close to the truth. She’d heard everything from Dumbledore being in St Mungos for having choked on a lemon drop to him just up and quitting to go live on a tropical island somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defence class was cancelled as Umbridge hadn’t yet returned from the Ministry and Hermione hoped that she stayed away, but knew it wasn’t likely. The hourglasses showed point loss across the board, the only house least affected was Slytherin. Severus had deducted fifteen points from her, but awarded ten to Bulstrode. It’d caused her to clench her fists at the superior look on the other girl’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Severus had dismissed Bulstrode he demanded Hermione tell him everything that happened from the time McGonagall had taken her out of class this morning onward. Once she’d finished he’d gathered her into his arms and kissed her heatedly saying, “I wish I could have seen it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always put the memory in a pensieve and let you watch…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe later. I’m just glad that Dumbledore didn’t hurt you. I’m sure he knows you’re an elemental, but it’s still unclear if he knows you’re Life. Let’s hope he remains in the dark for a bit longer. Come with me to see Minerva and we’ll see what Potter has to say.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and he kissed her again before guiding her out of his office and back up to the seventh floor where the Head of Gryffindor had her office. As they rode the stairs up Hermione noticed a disturbance. Both she and Severus heard a shrill voice echoing in the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t care… You’ll... Or else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other and hurried up the remaining stairs. As they approached the Headmaster’s office they heard Umbridge screaming at the top of her lungs. There were other’s standing in the corridor as well, having been drawn by the noise. Severus pushed Hermione to stand behind him and she allowed it knowing he was doing it to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got close and the people standing in the corridor parted to allow Severus through. What they saw would be talked about for years to come.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing before the gargoyle was Umbridge, she was waving a rolled scroll around in the air and from what they could understand demanding to be let into the Headmaster’s office. Hermione heard the whispers of her children once again and they relayed that Hogwarts deemed Umbridge unfit to be Head of the school and had barred her from the Headmaster’s office.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scroll she was waving about was another ministry decree naming her Headmistress. And she was insisting that she be allowed in what was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> office. The gargoyle just stood there not moving and would occasionally shake its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could see that Umbridge was at the end of her tether as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the gargoyle saying, “Fine, if you refuse me admittance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> office I’ll just blast you out of the way. I don’t think I need to have a statue guarding the entrance. Bombar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge didn’t get a chance to utter the rest of the incantation as the gargoyle growled deep in its throat and stood up from its kneeling position. It rose up to seven, eight, nine feet tall and loomed over the diminutive Umbridge. She waved the scroll once again and screamed, “I have a decree from the Minister himself declaring me Headmistress of the school! You’ll allow me into this office…” she didn’t get to finish as the gargoyle lunged over to her and snatched the scroll out of her hand barely missing her fingers before it devoured it whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Umbridge could do was stand there and watch as the gargoyle then turned its back to her, raised its hindquarters and released a noxious cloud of gas at such a high velocity that it threw Umbridge across the corridor and into the wall knocking her unconscious.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was quick to cast a Bubble-Head charm on both he and Hermione as the other occupants of the corridor were quick to disperse. He ushered her back down the stairs and didn’t release the Bubble-Head charm until they were both near the third floor.  They continued on back to his office, Hermione threw herself into one of the chairs in front of his desk and huffed, “Well that just confirms it…” At Severus’ inquiring eyebrow, she said in a deadpan tone, “This year stinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus couldn’t control himself and burst out into laughter.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure how Umbridge managed to enter Dumbledore’s former office, but she had. Now that she was firmly ensconced as the new Headmistress and she was now on a warpath, not worrying one wick if someone questioned her or her motives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood at Hogwarts had changed since more </span>
  <em>
    <span>educational decrees </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been tacked up outside of the Great Hall. Educational Decree Number Forty-Seven had been a low blow. It stated that all students allow consent to having their post to be checked for illegal contraband. She knew the real reason behind that, Delores Umbridge wanted control in all things, to lock down Hogwarts so the students couldn’t contact their parents and tell them the nightmare they’d been living while under this totalitarianism regime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was doing his best, the same with other Professors to assist the students where they could. In Potions class, they’d been helping him brew for the infirmary as there’d been an increased demand of blood-replenishers, bruise paste, and calming draught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her hope that since Umbridge had new duties as Headmistress she would assign them a new DA teacher, but it was a hope left unanswered. She still stalked the halls terrorizing not only the students but professors alike and still managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach</span>
  </em>
  <span> classes. This was where Hermione found herself today and she felt that it wouldn’t end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now class, I want you to understand something that has never been taught before. But in time you’ll know that what I say is the truth,” Umbridge paused and giggled as she looked at Hermione, “It’s a little known fact that certain individuals within our society aren’t as they seem. In order to assimilate into our world, they come up with insidious ways to steal our magic. These individuals go by a name we’ve come to see as benign, they’re called Muggleborns,” Hermione felt her face heat up at the lies Umbridge was spouting, but felt powerless to stop her. “...So please be mindful of that fact when you practice your wand movements. Because they’re using stolen magic, they may seem to be unable to control their magic and we wouldn’t want an accident, now would we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt her eye twitch. Draco’s hand shot out from her left and grasped her wrist as Umbridge held her gaze for a moment and moved on to pace in front of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had been on her best behaviour since she returned and was trying her best to go unnoticed now that Dumbledore was out. Umbridge had stepped up the rhetoric on her sycophantic tirades about Muggleborns and lumped her in as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she cared. Magic was magic. Hermione knew the reason Muggleborns seemed like such an anomaly, it was because there’d been a magical ancestor somewhere in the family line, probably a squib, forced to live in the Muggle world. The magic could lay dormant for generations before it manifested into another magical being, hence Muggleborn. Hermione thought that anyone with a half a brain should be able to figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could feel her blood boiling at the continued misinformation and lies Umbridge was spouting, something had to be done about her. The more she thought about Umbridge, the angrier she got. Though as unpleasant as Umbridge is, she was still minor compared to other concerns Hermione had. The most pressing was the interrupted conversation with Dumbledore, now he was in the wind, free to seek out the last Hallow and work on his bid to take over their world. He’d said he knew what she was, did he really know, or did he still just suspect? Now, it was too late to do anything to quash his knowledge. At least Umbridge didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s focus came back when she heard, “No, don’t do anything, she’s trying to rise out of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Theo who whispered from her right and she realized that her magic was surging, begging to be released, to defend. Draco tightened his grip for a moment before his fingers brushed gently along the scar on her hand and folded his hands in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muggleborns also have the propensity for Dark Arts, they’re lured into the power of such magic since their own magic is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They can only steal so much before they have to find a way to compensate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eye twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a load of horse shite,” Harry hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say something,” Umbridge walked between the desks to stand next to Harry, “Did you have something to add, Mr Potter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, his knuckles turning white as his eyes slid to Hermione’s and back to Umbridge, “No Professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost forgot... Your mother was a Muggleborn, was she not? Wasn’t she killed by a dark spell gone awry? It should really prove what I say is the truth. She was messing with powers she’d no right to or understanding of and killed herself, almost killing you in the process.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s chair slammed into the table behind her as she stood having heard enough, “Now, listen here you sanctimonious giggling turd waffle! You’re lying! Harry’s mother was a Muggleborn, but she wasn’t casting dark Magic! She was...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge whirled towards her, her lips pursed and glared at her, “That’s enough Miss Granger! Detention for one week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you dead from the neck up, pietistic sphincter eating mingebag! You get off on the power trip you have over us! But no more! I swear... ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione! No!” Harry, Draco and Theo all yelled at once. They could tell she was about to lose control. Both Draco and Theo grabbed her hands in order to calm her down. I worked to a degree, at least enough for her to reign in her magic so as not to blast the pink toad to atoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One month!” Umbridge screeched, “Now leave my classroom and meet me here tonight after your last class to start your much-deserved detention!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her hands free and gathered her books, cramming them in her bag and looked at the pale faces of her classmates. She opened the door and looked at Umbridge who was a lovely mottled red colour and couldn’t help but get off one more well-placed insult, “I’ll gladly serve your detention, you toadish, ill-bred, villainous, rum-fed, hedge-pig!” she snarled, and with that, she slammed the door.</span>
</p><hr/><h1>
  <span>February 1996</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>Umbridge took every opportunity to boast that she was the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She also insisted that she still be addressed as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister along with her title of Headmistress. She had so many titles to her name it was quite ridiculous, but Hermione preferred to call her a mingebag, just not to her face. Though it seemed that Umbridge being Headmistress was somewhat a blessing in disguise. With her added duties, the detentions weren’t as long but could be just as horrible as they were before the holiday. However, Hermione persevered, she had something to prove.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione could swear her hair was still blown back three weeks later from Draco and Theo screaming bloody murder at her for the way she lost her temper that day during class. Severus had oddly been quiet when she told him what happened and showed him the memory. He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled her into his arms and lightly chastised her for not controlling her temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d become a celebrity amongst her peers, one who rallied for Muggleborns, but more importantly someone who stood up to Umbridge. She received a card from her former Head of House and a box of sugar quills-her favourite sweet- in the guise of normal quills lest she get them confiscated, to help keep her strength during the detentions. They were trying to show her their support without coming outright and doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had been another matter. She knew it was of no use in lying to him about what happened, word would get back to him eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mia, what were you thinking? Severus has shown me the memories of your blow-up with your Professor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and responded. Honestly, Draco and Theo did a thorough job in chastising her already. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have to understand, I couldn’t handle it any longer. The rules here are getting out of hand. No sweets, no books that are not educational, no discussing what happened last year, and our mail is being checked and read over before we even see it!! We’re in prison, not school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is going after muggleborns stating they’ve stolen magic. Anyone with half a brain would know that’s not the case, that their ancestors were squibs and magic is just returning where it was supposed to be. She singled me out, and I just gave her a reason to focus on me instead of the other students. I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have</span>
  <em>
    <span> to protect them, she was going to find some small infraction in the future to punish me anyway. I just gave her a reason to. I don’t regret it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed the tip of her quill and waited for his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I worry about your wellbeing. Her treatment of you before was harsh. What do you think will happen to you now that Albus is gone? Do you think she’ll go easier on you? No. Promise me that you’ll at least heal yourself after? I can’t stand the thought of you being in pain, and that I can’t punish the ones who have harmed you. Healed I may be, but I’m still a man, a man with emotions intact, in love with a self-sacrificing woman and wants nothing more than to protect her. I would gladly burn the world to the ground, to hurt, to kill anyone who harms a hair on that beautiful head of yours. I told you in the past that I’m not a kind man, and that kindness is only extended to those I’m close to, the rest is fair game, love. I would kill for you and I wouldn't lose any sleep doing so. You are my everything, so promise me to go to Severus if you are in trouble? We can get you out of there if need be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d always known that Tom could be vicious, she’d seen that side of him several times. She preferred not to think of him like that because it brought up the horrible memory of the night he tried to curse her. However, when he wrote he would defend her, it was oddly comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the quill to parchment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I can say is that I love you, Tom and I love that you want to protect me, but I’m doing what I feel is right. With Umbridge focused on me, she can’t hurt others. There is something else though. Before Dumbledore left, he called me into his office and was hinting that he knows what I am. It made me uncomfortable, and he seemed agitated and almost eager for me to confirm his suspicions. Now that he’s not here I’m afraid he’ll be seeking the last Hallow and then possibly come after me. Do you think that’s possible? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wrote. Then he added more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have my followers looking into his whereabouts, but there is much we need to discuss and will do so once you return to me for Easter. It’s my hope between now and then we’ll have more information on where he is and what he’s doing, until then, don’t go anywhere alone, always have someone with you when possible. He may not be able to get into Hogwarts, but that doesn’t mean he can’t send someone after you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a comforting thought, but she had already thought about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shall endeavour to remain safe. I love you, Tom Riddle, Jr. I’ll write to you soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too, my Mia. Don’t forget to wear our gift when you can. My dreams are often of you and our future together and all the naughty things I’ll do to you. Sleep well, and dream of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Tom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now here she was bruised and sore from the three weeks into her destinal detention stint and it seemed she’d thought mistakenly that Umbridge would lay off her just a little bit with Dumbledore gone. She hadn’t told Tom that her detentions were actually increasing in severity. She knew her elements could feel an echo of the pain she was going through but endeavoured not to show just how bad they’ve become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom guessed correctly that it would be worse and he’d wanted a promise she’d take care of herself, and she did. But not enough as to remain unmarked. Hermione truly believed that she was the only one standing between the students and Umbridge. She loved power and Hermione thought she would be flouncing around the school, lording that power over everyone. However, Mingebag Umbridge was in her new office with several students who were also serving detention just before dinner, staggering the wrong-doers so she always had someone there with her. Hermione had seen them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every. Single. Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body protested as she knelt in the snow, her uniform soaked adding to her chill. The sun had set an hour ago, and Umbridge had closed the door to her balcony an hour before that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her detention should have ended before dinner tonight, but here she knelt. It wouldn’t be the first time that Umbridge had conveniently forgotten about her. She heard voices from below, but she didn’t think anyone could see her. The balcony was too far up, and if anyone walked through the open corridors that connected the buildings, she was sure she wouldn’t be seen from the snow covering the railings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final bell chimed and Hermione knew that soon it would be curfew. The thought of having to walk all the way from the seventh floor to the dungeons was daunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, she didn’t say a word. Not one peep as the tacks bore into her hands, and the small pebbles beneath the snow she was forced to kneel on. The snow had thankfully numbed her legs and she couldn’t feel them pressing into her kneecaps any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small mercies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge couldn’t keep her forever as much as she would wish to. Severus would be looking for her before he started his rounds this evening as he usually did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was day number six of this particular flavour and she felt herself wavering. The punishments started out with lines in January and when Hermione didn’t flinch as the scar reopened, Umbridge went back to the old tried and true method of her holding tomes outstretched while in the cold, without her cloak no matter the weather. When Hermione’s arms would waver, Umbridge would stalk over to her and take her thin stick and strike Hermione on her sides, legs and back. It would become worse if she dropped the tomes. Umbridge would continue her assault until Hermione managed to get the tomes back into her hands and stood straight once again...without the assistance of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her children tried to heal her the best they could, but they were losing the battle. She was tired, sore, hungry, and although her leys offered her strength, she felt it wasn’t enough. Each day she would serve detention and she would not have enough time to replenish her magic after she healed the others in the castle. She was becoming sick, so sick it worried her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cough tore through her raw throat and Hermione did her best to keep her posture but lost the battle. Dropping the tomes in the heavy snow, she leaned over, one hand holding her up as she knelt and continued to cough. Her hand held onto her chest as she heaved a breath as she sucked in the cold air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew something was wrong when she gagged and coughed out blood. The blood splattered on the pristine snow and Hermione watched it spread with morbid fascination as she continued to cough it up making odd designs in the snow. She was too weak to call for help, her throat was closing up on her with each breath she took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Umbridge tsked her, “My, my, Miss Granger, I do believe you just added another week to your detention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked her bleary eyes up at her and looked back down, that small movement causing a jolting pain to skitter down her back. Her arms shook with effort as she tried to right herself, but her body wouldn’t cooperate. She needed to leave, to get away from here. To heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge was going to try and kill her. She couldn’t die, she was immortal, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel pain or get sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the underlying fury in the malicious woman’s demeanour when she called on Hermione in class and asked her a question in a condescending tone. Hermione made sure she locked down her emotions before she spoke in a measured tone. She couldn’t give her any more detentions for answering the question appropriately although Hermione suspected she was just looking for the slightest excuse to add to her torment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was doing her best to stay under the radar with the woman, to seem complacent with Umbridge’s wishes and new order, but that didn’t matter. The woman had it out for her. She would have thought this was the person that Dumbledore had sent after her, but he would want her alive so he could use her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge was just sick and high on power, convinced that Hermione was a muggleborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The books floated next to her and out of her field of vision, “It looks like you only have three minutes to get to your dorm, you best hurry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione staggered to her feet and into the warmth of the room. Dizziness overtook her for a moment and she held onto the back of the chair to get her bearings. She picked up her cloak with effort. She couldn’t call her children to her right now, not with Umbridge watching, she would have to wait until she was back in her dorm for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pained whimper left her throat as she opened the door, her body leaning heavily against the stone staircase as it opened to the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking both ways when she stepped out into the hallway the light from the sconces brushed against her as she walked slowly towards the dungeons. She shook her head and grasped it, her other hand braced on the wall as another wave of dizziness took her over. She blinked her eyes repeatedly in hopes of clearing her vision, it did no good. Everything around her was cast in haze and shadows, she couldn’t distinguish where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressure began to build in her head, a constant throbbing and her chest ached. She paused for a moment before she took small steps forward and worry gnawed at her gut. How was she supposed to transverse the steps if she couldn’t shake these feelings? As it was, she had to stop several times to get her bearings before she started towards the dungeons once more. At this rate, she’ll make it there by morning if she were lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed the infirmary, but which way was the infirmary again? She blinked her eyes open trying to see past the brightness of the sconces that burned as she tried to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted the pocket of her robes and let out a sigh of relief. The bag of memories that she’d been collecting for her grandmother was in her pocket still. She had them in a small velvet pouch and was charmed so only she or her grandmother could open them in case something were to happen to her. If someone tried to destroy them, or hide them, they would appear in the Rose Room where her grandmother took her tea. Then she would know, she would know that Hermione had tried, and it was up to Vinda to resume the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up straight she took another step and then another. The next step she took she thought she heard rapid footsteps approaching her from behind and she let out a startled wheezing breath. Her vision had specs of black around the edges as she tried to lean against the wall feeling for the rough stone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain suddenly exploded in her back as her body pitched sideways, her face making contact with the wall, and then the floor when she heard a nasty voice whisper harshly to her as she felt the spell hit her, “I finally got you, you filthy magic stealing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mudblood.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t fight the pull as the darkness enveloped her and felt herself being tugged harshly off the cold stone floor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ arm was sore from casting the warming charms over Hermione as Poppy ran a diagnostic on her. The poor matron was running to and fro gathering bandages, paste and other medical necessities as she muttered under her breath about the condition Hermione was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus kept his face blank watching the scans as they blinked and his stomach tightened with dread. He did his best to seem unaffected, to not let on just how worried he was for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>student.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wouldn’t seem odd for him being here assisting Poppy, he’d done it for years when Poppy needed an extra hand, but this time was different because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy ran her hand over her face and spoke in a low whisper, “She has pneumonia.” Poppy stood on the opposite side of the bed from Severus, her eyes trained on Hermione. “How was she even walking? I’ve no idea. She’s septic from the infection in her hands, also she has some bruising on her sides and on her knees. Do you know if someone has been hitting her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus clicked his jaw as he looked from Poppy and then down at his beloved. Her face was scratched and bruised from what he suspected was Bulstrode’s treatment of her when she found Hermione in the corridor’s past curfew. He knew Bulstrode was one of Umbridge’s minions, the so-called inquisitorial squad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Bulstrode had come across him instead of Umbridge before she could, no doubt, inflict more injury on the unconscious Hermione. He took one look at Hermione’s countenance and knew something was deeply wrong, her breathing was laboured, and she had a sheen of sweat. Her head was bleeding from hitting the stone floor and he was sure there were other injuries he couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’d assessed the situation and barked at Bulstrode that he would deal with her later, to get back to the common room, before picking Hermione up and carrying her to the infirmary. Hermione felt frozen and her lips were an alarming shade of blue as he made haste to the infirmary, and she was soaking wet as if she’d been outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where the hell had she been?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to send her to St. Mungo’s,” Poppy lifted Hermione’s infected hands and shook her head. “These wounds are severely infected to the point I hope it’s not too late to heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This was all Albus Fucking Dumbledore’s fault,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Severus thought with disdain. He blamed Dumbledore for allowing this to happen. Fudge and his cronies had come to take Albus in for questioning and he left in a wisp of fire and smoke and no one had seen him since. He knew Albus could no longer access the ground, the wards and castle had rejected him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying her hand down gently Poppy excused herself to make the arrangements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-hmm,” Severus took a deep breath before he slowly turned around and looked at Umbridge. His ire rose when he saw Bulstrode there with a smug look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at Hermione as if pleased with the damage, she caused her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I sent you back to your dorm?” Severus said in a low hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge waved her hand in the air and shoved past him. “She came to me, Severus,” she said in a gleeful tone, “She knew I would want to know if a student was out past curfew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a Prefect and is not allowed out past curfew Madam Umbridge,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but she’s part of a little club of mine that looks out for troublemakers, if you’d have asked her, she could’ve shown you the pass that I gave her. And you’ll address me as Headmistress, Severus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, she doesn’t need to be here now looking at Miss Grindelwald while she’s in the infirmary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge made a small sound at the back of her throat and turned to look back at Bulstrode and nodded, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you may go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gave a hateful look at Hermione’s prone form and stepped out of the room and it took all the control Severus had not to toss a hex at the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Hermione, Umbridge tsk’d and rounded the bed and smiled down at her. Poppy came back in and put her hands on her hips and glared at the woman, “Madam Umbridge, what are you doing in here? You weren’t called.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge turned her head to look at Poppy and then back at Hermione, “Miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span> was out past curfew and I came to speak with her to find out why. I released her with enough time to make it to her common room. You know the rules I’ve implemented states that if a stud-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy stepped closer to Umbridge and gained her attention, “Yes, we all know your rules. As it is Miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grindelwald</span>
  </em>
  <span> was clearly on the way to the infirmary. I just sent a message to St. Mungo’s to prepare them for her arrival. The poor girl is not well to the point her body is shutting down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge straightened out her robes and made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>harumph</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound, “I see no reason why this child needs to go to St. Mungo’s, you can heal her here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, your edict doesn’t extend to me, I’m sending her to St. Mungo’s if only to keep her away from your harsh punishments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Poppy,” Umbridge said in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Madam Pomfrey to you, and as I’ve stated, you have no say over me. You’re to vacate the infirmary immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge huffed and Poppy could see the raging hatred in her eyes before the toad plastered the simpering smile back on her face. "You may not fall within my scope of power at this moment, Madam Pomfrey. Don't get too used to being set apart from the rest of the school. Give me time, and all will fall under my watchful eye," Umbridge turned, casting one last scathing look at Hermione, Poppy and Severus before flouncing off from whatever hole she hid in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poppy waited for a good five minutes before she released the grip she had on her wand and said, "That toad will be squished under my heel if she doesn't watch out."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom knew there was something wrong with Mia, he could feel it. Normally what he felt was an echo, almost like a heartbeat and he took great solace in that echo, but now it was different.  Her magic was flaring, red, angry and pulsing. He was restless and paced back and forth in front of the fire, his hands flexing with each step. His own magic pulsing in the same rhythm as hers and he could feel the bond with her telling him she needed help. </p><p>He both loved and hated these new feelings that came along with being one of the bond-mates to a life elemental, but... oh so worth it. She’d brought light into his life where there was once only darkness. She showed him how to love, and he loved in return. </p><p>He was never one to place much stock into divination or prophecies, but the one he’d been witness to, held true. She did show him love and he did love her, more than he thought possible. At times it felt like the witch would be the death of him before this was over. She’d already achieved her goal of ousting Albus from his seat of power in Hogwarts. Though with him in the wind he could be an even bigger threat but would be taken care of in due time. No, what concerned him right now was <em> that </em> vile woman was still head of the school, his Mia wasn’t safe. </p><p>Severus had shown him the memory of Mia that she’d shared with him involving the incident in the DA class. She looked like an avenging goddess when she was riled up. He was just sorry that her defiance caused her a month's detention with the loathsome woman.  </p><p>Lucius was able to get him intel on Umbridge and he had cause for concern. Although she’d risen quickly in the ranks at the Ministry, he didn’t feel it was due to her hard work and capability. She was a leech and attached herself to the Minister and used flattery and ego-stroking to get her way, a Slytherin move for sure. It worked in her favour as she had power over Hogwarts and it would be difficult to remove her. </p><p>He continued to pace, the journal he used to communicate to Hermione, sat on the nightstand remaining cold and empty, his words to her earlier in the evening going unanswered. Usually, she answered him within the hour. She had detention tonight, but it was well past the dinner hour now and she should be safely back ensconced in her dorm, and yet, nothing. </p><p>His heart stopped and then started once again in a fast staccato when Vinda swept into the room, her face was pale and he knew immediately disaster had struck. </p><p>“They’re sending Mia to St. Mungo’s, we must leave immediately, Severus said they should be arriving there any moment.” </p><p>His breath left him like a punch to the gut. He took a moment to centre himself before he rushed after Vinda, his mind working furiously wanting to know what happened to his beloved. He kept his mouth shut not wanting to waste any time. He pulled his cloak on and took the bottle from an inside pocket and drank the potion that Severus made him taking the guise of an anonymous wizard, one that would blend it. </p><p>He stepped in front of the floo as Vinda and Kai disappeared in green flames and clutched the floo powder in his hand for a moment trying to ground himself. He didn’t need to go there raining fire and brimstone down on everyone. She would be fine, she would heal, she had too. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tossed the powder down and called out his destination, stepping into the flames he was gone.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>St. Mungo's was quiet when they arrived. Vinda’s heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked towards the Welcome Witch. Tom closed his eyes and felt it. A tug on his magic. </p><p>Opening his eyes and giving Kai a nod as he passed him, Vinda was speaking in a clipped tone to the witch behind the counter demanding to know where Mia was. He didn’t need to wait for the information, he could <em> feel </em> her. Her magic was hot and crying out in pain, calling to him.</p><p>His pace quickened when he saw Severus standing outside the door pacing back and forth. “Severus, how is she? What happened?” </p><p>Severus’ head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He stood in front of him and narrowed his eyes, “Show me,” he hissed. </p><p>Severus met his eyes and pulled up the memory. </p><p>
  <em> Severus was making his rounds and on the sixth floor just off the Charms corridor, he found Mia being levitated by a girl who was spewing vile words. She was not being at all careful if Mia happened to scrape or run in the rough stone walls or doorways. By the malicious glint in the girl’s eyes, it appeared she was doing it deliberately.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Severus snapped at the girl and took Mia in his arms and felt the coldness seep into his body from hers. She was cold, so cold, and wet. Her hair was lank and her face pale, her lips were an alarming shade of blue.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could feel Severus’ urgency as he carried her to the infirmary, his long strides making short work on his journey.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Matron, Poppy worked diligently as Severus cast warming charms over her, his eyes taking in the damage to her hands and could feel her magic fluctuate, it was infected.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her hands...she could lose her hands due to the infection. Poppy didn’t know if it was too late to save her because of the infection that ravaged her body.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The vile woman, Umbridge showed up with that girl. The glee on Umbridge’s face made Severus’ ire rise and it took all he had not to hex the woman for what she’d done to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The memory continued on, the confrontation between Poppy and Umbridge and finally, Severus was picking Mia up in his arms and walking with purpose to the floo whisking her away to St. Mungos. His fear was palpable.  </em>
</p><p>Tom pulled out the memory and growled under his breath. “She can’t die,” he said. </p><p>Severus was quiet for a moment before he nodded, “It’s bad, Tom. I don’t know what happened. We all knew that Umbridge was paying special attention to her. We made sure the elves set a meal for her when she returned to her dorm this evening as we noticed she’d been missing from dinner. I should have checked, I should have made sure. I gave her potions to take, but she still got sick. We all tried to look out for her, I don’t know if it’s from her years in Gryffindor or what, but she’d stubbornly refuse all but the absolute minimum care. There were times I was tempted to bind her to her bed and force her to heal… I-I was… am at my wit’s end.” Severus sighed gustily running his hands through his lank hair.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, the fault lies with Umbridge. I’ll kill her for this.” </p><p>Severus shook his head and gave a small smirk, “I think Bella would be put out if you did that.” </p><p>“Fuck, Bella. That woman tried to kill my Mia. I’m going to kill her and make it nice and slow.” </p><p>Severus shot him a look when the doors swung open and a medi-witch bustled out, her face pinched. She hurried down the corridor not stopping to speak to either of the wizards standing there. </p><p>Tom kept his mouth shut and leaned against the wall, his head bowed. He wanted, no, <em> needed </em> to be in there with her. He wanted to see for himself how she was. He didn’t listen to the conversation that flowed around him as Vinda and Kai joined them, his mind too busy conjuring images of Umbridge at his mercy, his old self rearing its head. He would take his time with her, remove her skin slowly, keep her healed enough that she could feel everything, every cut, every curse that he planned on giving her. </p><p>The door swung open and the healer poked his head out, “Grindelwald?” </p><p>“Yes, I’m her grandmother,” Vinda tilted her chin higher as she stepped closer to the man. </p><p>“You may come in,” he said as he stepped back. </p><p>Tom went straight to Mia’s side and his breath caught in his throat.  Now that the flurry of activity had died down since her arrival, he could see the extent of her injuries and it made his stomach drop. He sat next to her bed and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. Her magic thrummed under her skin and reached out to him, wanting to be near him. He could see the dark circles around her eyes, her cheeks were sunken in and the hand he held was skeletal. He was almost afraid to hold it too tightly for fear of hurting her further. He closed his eyes before sighing and looking up to address Severus.</p><p>“Severus, do you need to get back to Hogwarts soon?” </p><p>Severus stepped to the other side of the bed, his face pained as he looked down at the tiny woman on the bed. Tom felt bad for him, he couldn’t outwardly show his affection for Mia, he was her professor and there were too many others in the room for him to do so. </p><p>Severus’ took the back of his hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them slowly and gave him a curt nod, “Yes, I do. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Send word if you need anything.” </p><p>He stepped back and straightened out his robes, “Be sure to tell Draco and Theo. I’m sure they’re worried sick,” Tom said as he looked back down at Mia. </p><p>Severus nodded and turned on his heel before gliding out of the room. </p><p>Holding Hermione’s hand gently in his was the only thing that tethered Tom to the here and now. He rubbed soothing circles on her wrist listening as the healers explained to Vinda and Kai that Mia was still touch and go. They’d done all they could for her and it was up to her if she would recover. His breath hitched when he heard that she was so septic with infection, they were surprised that she was breathing at all. </p><p>His chest felt tight and he felt the lump in his throat form. The bruises and marks on her face didn’t take anything away from her beauty. He just wanted her to open her startling eyes and look at him, to tell him everything would be alright. </p><p>The scans showed the infection ravaging her body. He knew, at least he thought he did, that she couldn’t die. She’d told him that she was immortal, but she still could get sick. Right now, she was like the walking dead. She <em> should </em> be dead, but she wasn’t. </p><p>When the healer left Vinda sank heavily in the chair next to Mia and grabbed her other hand while Kai paced the room tugging at his hair, a stream of swears being mumbled under his breath. </p><p>Waving her wand, Vinda put wards to keep anyone from listening to them. He looked at Vinda then, his face void of emotion showing exactly how he felt inside. </p><p>Dead. </p><p>“Tell me again why she thought this was necessary?” Vinda asked in a crisp voice. </p><p>The tone was almost accusatory, but he would let it slide. This was her granddaughter laying near death. Perhaps Vinda didn’t know that Mia would eventually recover? “She wanted people to see that Albus wasn’t protecting his students by allowing them to be harshly punished by that toad of a woman.” </p><p>Vinda took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She cleared her throat and looked at Kai, “Go get Skeeter for me. Tell her that I’ll make it worth her while, that it’s about Hermione.” </p><p>Kai looked at his grandmother and then at Hermione. Tom could see the fear in the boy's eyes as he looked at his cousin. Vinda stood and crossed the room to Kai and grabbed his hands in hers, “She’ll still be here when you return, my darling boy, our Hermione is a fighter.” </p><p>His shoulders slumped and gave a small nod. He walked over to Mia’s prone form and brushed some of her curls from her face that had stuck due to her feverish sweating. He leaned forward and kissed her temple and whispered something in her ear before he leaned back and looked at her for a moment, and then he was gone. </p><p>Tom was quiet, wrestling with his rage as he sat there holding her hand. She looked so small, fragile, pale. He decided he didn’t like it. She was larger than life and she should never be laying in a hospital bed. He hadn’t a chance to speak to Severus, Draco or Theo about what has been happening since he’d last seen her, an oversight on his part. He should have had an enchanted journal made for them as well. </p><p>As he sat there, he started making plans on how he would end Albus and that woman who dared hurt his Mia. He thought he knew what Vinda was planning. She was going to out Albus and Umbridge to the Prophet, which was a bold and slightly risky move. Not something he would do, he would prefer to do something more personal and up close to both those individuals, but it would take careful planning. He didn’t want anyone to know he was indeed back, at least not yet; it was to protect Mia. Therefore, he was wearing a false face now being introduced as Mia’s intended. His name wasn’t given, nor was he going to offer one. </p><p>As he watched her he made a decision, one he was sure she would hate. She wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts. At least not until Umbridge was removed, and even then, he wasn’t sure he could let her out of his sight, and not until Dumbledore was dealt with as well. The man already suspected Hermione was different, and he wouldn’t put it past the old coot to get to her and try and use her for his own ends. He would never let that happen. </p><p>“I think you should call Fudge. Show him what his agent has done,” Tom said quietly. </p><p>Having Fudge dragged into this mess may help with him taking over the Ministry. He no longer wanted world domination despite what others thought. He wanted a better world to live in with Mia at his side willingly. If he went after the Muggles as he wanted, she would hex him to bits, wait for him to regenerate, then hex him again. </p><p>Vinda dabbed her eyes and gave a delicate sniff as she looked up at him, “He’s already been contacted. I’m going to rain hellfire down on all those who hurt my granddaughter.” </p><p>His lip twitched and gave her a nod pleased with her actions. She was Grindelwald’s second in command, his wife. She would be feared for that alone. Fudge wouldn’t fear an unknown man and do the right thing. Now, if  Vinda went after him, that was a different story. </p><p>“She won’t die, will she?” Vinda’s voice was soft as she caressed Mia’s face gently. </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. As you’ve said she’s a fighter and Life, she has a task yet to complete. I know she’s limited on how fast she can heal right now, or people would suspect. Otherwise, I’m sure she could walk out right now if she were able to call her leys to her.” </p><p>“I hate to see her suffer; she’s been through too much already.” </p><p>“We all do,” Tom said softly. </p><p>A quiet knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Vinda waved her wand and cancelled the wards. Narcissa walked in looking the picture of a High-Society Lady, not a hair out of place, her robes were pressed, and her make-up was done to perfection, despite the late hour. Lucius followed her, his cane in his hand, and following Lucius was Fudge looking uneasy. </p><p>Vinda stood and straightened out her robes and addressed those who entered. She hugged Narcissa and Lucius and thanked them for coming and led them over to the bed to see Mia. Tom wanted to stand immediately and drag a dithering Fudge over to see Mia, grab him by the back of the neck and show him exactly what his appointed DA Professor had done. </p><p>He took a deep breath and held it, he watched Fudge as the man adjusted his tie and rolled his shoulders. The man was more astute at reading a room than Tom would’ve given him credit for. </p><p>Vinda ignored Fudge as she spoke in low tones to the Malfoys. Narcissa looked horrified at the condition Mia was in. Her fingers brushed against Mia’s hand and shook her head sadly, “You say the current Professor of the Dark Arts did this?” Narcissa’s voice, which had been quiet until that point, was loud enough for Fudge to hear. </p><p>“Yes, Delores Umbridge,” Vinda said, her voice cracked like a whip through the air, “appointed by the Minister himself. She’s had free reign over the school from what I hear and she’s torturing our children.” </p><p>It was then that Tom understood. Vinda was having a conversation with Fudge without speaking to the man directly. He bent his head towards Mia to hide his smile when Fudge blanched and tried to back out of the room only to have Kai swing the door open and shove him forward with the door. </p><p>Kai moved to the side and ushered Skeeter into the room and looked at Fudge with such loathing that the Minister seemed to wither under his stare. </p><p>Standing Tom walked over to Narcissa and offered his hand and led her to the seat he’d just occupied. He then stood at the end of the bed, his body between Mia and Fudge and watched Kai’s face turn red as he continued to glare at the man. </p><p>Vinda smiled at Skeeter and then looked at Fudge, a predatory smile working across her lips, “<em> Minister </em>, I asked you here so you could view your handiwork.” </p><p>“Handiwork?” he parroted. </p><p>“Yes, you see, your employee at Hogwarts, one sent by you has damaged my granddaughter to the point that she may not make it through the night, and I thought you may enjoy seeing what she’s done under the sanction of the ministry and by extension… You. I’m sure you know Miss Skeeter, whom I’ve invited here to document Hermione’s injuries as well as draft an article as a warning to other parents of what you’re allowing in our beloved school. Would you like to comment on the article?” </p><p>“Now, wait just a minute,” Fudge protested, his back ramrod straight. </p><p>Vinda took a step closer and narrowed her eyes, “No, you wait a minute, Minister. I want you to come over here and look at what she’s done. She used the excuse of detention as a means to <em> torture </em> my granddaughter. Methods that have been outlawed for centuries, not only do I have physical proof,” she said lifting Hermione’s hand gently, “but I have her memories as well.”</p><p>She looked at Lucius, “Did you bring the pensieve?”</p><p>“I did,” Lucius said, pulling out a portable pensieve and enlarging it.</p><p>Fudge waved his hand in front of him as if to erase the accusations being thrown at him, “I didn’t know. She was only supposed to be investigating Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Dumbledore is gone!” Vinda hissed. “You appointed her as the new Headmistress! You gave her free reign over the students,” she paused and drew in a shuddering breath before continuing, “Your appointed Headmistress used a Black Quill on my granddaughter among other things. And I’m positive Hermione wasn’t the only one to be tormented. Look! Look at what your incompetence has wrought!”</p><p>Kai nudged Fudge none too gently forward towards the bed walking behind him to herd him forward. Fudge looked down and his face turned a sickening green colour, “I didn’t know,” he whispered truly looking horrified.</p><p>Hermione let out a small moan, her breathing pattern changed and eyelids fluttered; everyone leaned close to her and held their breath to see what would happen. “Hermione?” Vinda said in a gentle tone, “Dearest, you’re safe now.” </p><p>Hermione’s eyelids fluttered more as she tried to open her eyes, she grimaced as if in tremendous pain and Vinda laid a hand on her cheek. </p><p>She felt the cool hand of her grandmother on her cheek and nuzzled into it, finally able to pry her eyes open. Her whole body screamed in pain. The last thing she remembered was trying to find the infirmary. Her body ached all over and felt like a herd of hippogriffs trampled her, turned around and trampled her once again.</p><p>“Stop moving,” a male voice growled and Hermione tried to place the face that spoke, “let me help you,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and helped her into a sitting position. While he was helping her, she felt his magic caress her and knew the stranger was actually Tom in disguise, she relaxed. She leaned heavily against him as she looked around the room. Her eyes zeroed in on Fudge as he stood at the end of the bed looking pale. </p><p>Her mind worked furiously as she tried to figure out why he was here. Then she saw Skeeter standing next to the Minister with her quill at the ready looking down at her with concern. </p><p>“Minister,” she rasped and grasped at her throat. Immediately, Tom was holding a glass of water, cautioning her to take small sips. </p><p>“Miss Grindelwald,” he said as he straightened his robes, “do you care to tell me what happened?” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes narrowed and flashed with fire as she looked at the simpering man. She squared her shoulders as she tried to sit straighter, “What <em> happened </em> is you unleashed a monster at Hogwarts to do as they wished to the students. What <em> happened </em> was the woman you entrusted to <em> teach </em> the students’ instead used the power granted to her to implement medieval tortures on us for the smallest infraction.” Hermione was panting from exertion at just saying that little bit. She could feel the fever searing through her blood and her head felt heavy, but she fought to stay conscious. </p><p>“Well, maybe you misunderstood, it couldn’t have been that bad, Delores said-.” </p><p>Hermione cut him off with a withering glare. Taking her free hand she tugged the sheet to the side and nodded down to her bruised and battered legs. “Does <em> that </em> look as if it was a misunderstanding, Minister?” she shoved one of her hands towards him. “She had me kneeling in the snow for <em> hours </em> holding heavy books with tacks embedded in the spines, kneeling on small pebbles. If I dropped them, she would whip me until I picked them up again! That was just tonight’s punishment. Would you like a comprehensive list of all the tortures she implemented in the name of discipline? My memories of the events should be enough proof for you,” she gasped, her body wracked with a coughing fit at the end. </p><p>Once she was able to catch her breath, she continued, “Because of her treatment of me I’m now in here. You can see for yourself what you allowed to happen at Hogwarts. I’m sure the people would love to see what our great Minister allowed to happen to their children. I’ll wait for you to view the memories. They’re dated from the beginning of the school year, the only one not there was what happened to bring me here. If you need more proof of the atrocities visited upon me, I’ll give the last memory.” Hermione sank back against her pillow, trembling. Just talking was using what little energy she had left. </p><p>Tom leaned down and whispered, “Where are the memories?” Hermione mouthed, ‘cloak’ and he waved his wand at the small wardrobe in the room. The door banged open and several phials floated in the air. All neatly labelled in her neat penmanship. They came to rest on the table where the pensieve sat.</p><p>The first phial was poured into the pensieve and everyone except Hermione and Tom gathered, placed their fingers into the swirling memory and vanished. This was repeated for every phial, fourteen in total, each containing several incidents. By the time they were through with the last memory, everyone was pale and shaking; Fudge especially. Hermione was sure he never knew just what sort of monster he had in his employ.</p><p>“Now that you know, what are you going to do about this? Not only was that woman allowed to torment students, but Professor Dumbledore condoned it by his inaction. You’ve already taken care of him, haven’t you? So why is she still there, Minister? Is this what you wish for the children of Hogwarts, our future to be maimed and damaged beyond repair?” Vinda asked once she too had regained her composure.</p><p>“What do you wish for me to do?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you exactly what you’re going to do,” Tom spoke this time. “And you better do everything I tell you to.”</p><p>Fudge gulped and nodded, for even though he had no idea who the wizard was before him, he could feel the power rolling off him in waves. He would do anything in his power to get away with his hide intact.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Are Your Children Safe?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>By: Rita Skeeter</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My dear readers, for centuries we have put the safety and wellbeing of our children into the hands of our beloved school and her faculty. And for centuries Hogwarts has never let us down. However, today I’ve found out that there have been some rather nasty goings-on and I ask you: Are our children safe?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To put it plainly, no. At least not this year they aren’t. You may ask yourself: Why wouldn’t my child be safe? Two words: Black Quill. For anyone that isn’t aware of these items, I’ll tell you what they are. The Black Quill is used primarily when drafting magical contracts where the signer agrees to the terms by signing with their blood and magic. What the Black Quill does is uses the blood of whoever holds it as ink. It may sting and leave your hand a bit red. Not so bad, right?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Well, what if I were to tell you that someone was using these quills to force our children to write lines as punishment? Whatever the user writes will dig deeper and deeper into their flesh until eventually they’re left with a permanent scar. The scar is very similar to curse scars and will flare and pulse when channelling magic through the hand where the scar lays. Some have attributed the pain as to being close to the Cruciatus Curse.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>How did I find out about the use of the Black Quill in our school? Hermione Grindelwald, formally Granger. The very same Hermione who last year was outed as the granddaughter of Vinda Rosier and Gellert Grindelwald. She was admitted to St Mungo’s late last evening suffering from pneumonia and sepsis. What I’m about to describe will be quite graphic, so I warn you to continue with caution. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miss Grindelwald was brought to the hospital unconscious and wracked with fever. Her prognosis wasn’t good and the healers weren’t sure if she would make it through the night. But, my dear readers… She managed to rouse herself enough to relay to her grandmother and several close family members all she’d been subjected to by one professor.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This Professor? One Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. She was appointed at the beginning of the year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and has gone on to be the newly appointed Headmistress with the recent expulsion of Albus Dumbledor. It seems, my readers, that Ms Umbridge has allowed the power she’s been granted to go to her head. She’s instituted several disciplinary methods that are, quite frankly, medieval. The least of which was the use of the Black Quill.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miss Grindelwald was able to provide her grandmother with phials filled with memories detailing the so-called ‘detentions’ she’d been subjected to throughout the year so far. And it appears that Ms Umbridge has focused her wrath on her for reasons I wasn’t privy to. I, myself witnessed some of these memories and, my dear readers, they’re truly horrible. Repeated use of the BQ, standing for hours in all weather holding heavy books with tacks embedded in the spines, kneeling in the snow… I could go on, but they’re just too horrible to describe. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Now, I pose a question to you: Should we continue to allow this person, this professor; whose purpose is to guide our youth… To continue to torture our children? Who’s to say now that Miss Grindelwald is no longer in school that Ms Umbridge won’t turn her wrath onto the rest of our children? Or that she hasn’t already?  </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ       </strong>
</p><p>The first week Hermione was at St Mungo's passed in a blur and Severus was beside himself. The article caused a firestorm to rain down on the Ministry. An emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was called and charges levied against Umbridge and by extension Fudge. The minister barely survived a vote of no confidence when it was found out that he’d been the one to put forth Umbridge’s name for the DADA position <em> and </em> then as Headmistress. There had been talk of reinstating Dumbledore, but it was put aside when he was found guilty of willingly abandoning his post and some of his less than good deeds were leaked to the press. </p><p>Umbridge on the other hand was roasted on the spit of popular opinion. She lost her position as Senior Under Secretary and flung out of Hogwarts, landing on her quite considerable bum. No one would hire her and the only position she was able to secure was that of dust bin collector within the Ministry. She was ignored, given as little attention as a house-elf. Severus felt it was fitting, but he also thought that such a disgraceful turn could backfire and make Umbridge even more dangerous. He’d warned Tom that they would have to be extra vigilant when it came to protecting Hermione from possible repercussions.  </p><p>But for everything that had occurred Severus still had classes to teach and potions to brew. Not to mention his continued worry over Hermione. He’d heard from Tom that she’d woken up and set into motion the events of the week. But shortly after had taken a turn for the worse and as a result, was placed into a magical coma so that she could heal. The healers were still astounded that she’d survived at all, and they attributed it to her will to live. </p><p>However, because it was hard to determine when she’ll be well again, he found that his temper was shorter than it had been in years. As a result, he took it out on the students. He knew he was being an ass by being less than pleasant to the students, passing out detentions and assignments like lollies to small children. They’d already been through enough, but the person who had protected them lay in St. Mungo’s paying the price. </p><p>“Severus, a word,” McGonagall entered his office as he sat slashing through a pile of sixth-year essays leaving scathing remarks to his students. </p><p>Severus tossed his quill on the desk and leaned back in his chair and levelled her with a scowl. It was Friday afternoon and as soon as dinner was over he planned on leaving to go be with Hermione. </p><p>McGonagall sniffed and tilted her chin higher as she stepped towards the chair in front of his desk, her hands smoothed down her robes before she took a seat, “You don’t scare me, Severus,” she stated matter of factly to him. “I came to you because I know you’re leaving after dinner,” she paused for a moment and tilted her head to the side and looked at him, her eyes softening. “If I could leave Hogwarts unattended I would go with you to go see Miss Grindelwald.” </p><p>His eyes widened for a moment before he slammed his shields in place. He didn’t say anything to her, neither confirming nor denying what she suspected. </p><p>Picking at her robes, McGonagall chuckled before she met his eyes once again, “Honestly, Severus, I’ve known you since you were a boy. I can see the way you look at her, I’ve seen it when we have Order meetings. You’re besotted with her.” </p><p>Severus abruptly stood and ran a hand through his lanky hair and started to pace. If she’d been able to discern his feelings so clearly, how many others suspected? He didn’t need to be known as a letcher, someone who prayed on his students. Nevermind that Dumbledore had basically gifted her to him. It was supposed to be a ruse. He never thought to develop actual feelings for Hermione, even after finding out she was a Life elemental and that he was destined to bond with her. Fate, it seemed, was a bitch and had other plans for him. </p><p>Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped to rest his palm on his desk as he wrestled with his emotions. He took all the feelings he had for Hermione and wrapped them up tight and submerged them at the bottom of the ocean in his mind. Sliding his eyes open slowly, his face was blank, his eyes cold as he looked at Minerva. “You must be joking, she’s just a child.” </p><p>“Is she?” she said, “She hasn’t been a child since her Rite.” </p><p>Severus groaned and sat heavily in his chair. It was true, Hermione had certainly grown into a woman since her Rite. If Minerva knew what he had done with her since then, she would have his bullocks. </p><p>Swallowing hard, he decided that Minerva needed more information, especially since Albus was out there somewhere and may try to contact her. Looking up at her, he met her eyes, his face serious, “Minerva, tell me, how do you feel about Albus?” </p><p>It was her turn to stand and move around the room, “I don’t know,” she finally said, her hands gripping the back of the chair. “This year he’d been so different, so closed off, not protecting the children from that awful woman.” </p><p>She tilted her head back and shook her head, “Is there something I should know, Severus? Something about Albus? I’ve noticed since Miss Grindelwald banished her parents and she went to live with her grandmother, Albus has taken a special interest in her.” </p><p>“Have a seat, Minerva, there’s much to discuss,” he said as he waved his wand towards the door and slammed the wards into place, “ What I’m about to impart to you must remain a secret. I won’t hesitate to Obliviate you if I feel it necessary. These things pertain to Hermione, and what she is. Only then can you make your decision on where your loyalties truly lie.”</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Severus’ black robes billowed behind him as he made his way to see Hermione. The talk with Minerva went better than he had expected, she now knew everything. She’d already suspected that Hermione was something more than an ordinary witch, just by observing her, but when she tried to discuss it with Albus, the old coot dismissed her. He wasn’t only secretive with Severus but to Minerva and the rest of the Order. </p><p>Now that she knew that Hermione was Life, she promised she would do everything in her power to protect her, especially from Albus’ machinations. He told her there was more to know about Albus and soon they would sit down and discuss it in depth with her. The Order needed to know everything. He wasn’t going to be like Albus and keep everyone in the dark, he was going to shed light on everything so they knew what they were facing. Albus had to go, he was the one that Hermione had to defeat. How Severus didn’t know yet, but the more allies they gained, the better the outcome. </p><p>That’s why he’d sent several missives that Hermione was at St. Mungo’s and the severe condition she was in now. </p><p>He nodded to the medi-witch as he passed her, his dragonhide boots clicking on the marble floor as he walked towards the end of the corridor to her room. She still hadn’t been moved to a different floor, she was still unconscious, a magical sleep-induced coma to keep her still while they worked on healing her and the staff felt like moving her would be detrimental to her health. </p><p>Shoving the door open he paused in the doorway when he saw that he wouldn’t be alone as he’d hoped. Molly and Arthur were sitting near Hermione’s bed. Molly was fluffing her pillow and speaking to her in a soft tone as Arthur patted her leg gently. </p><p>“Molly,” Severus greeted as he came further into the room. </p><p>Tom looked up from the other side of the bed, his face blank as he looked at him, his jaw clenching. He could understand Tom’s ire. He didn’t want anyone near Hermione either but people needed to see for themselves what happened to her. </p><p>“Severus,” she sniffed, dabbing at her eyes turning in her seat to look over her shoulder at him. “Arthur and I just came to see if Hermione needed anything.” </p><p>Severus folded his arms over his chest and stood at the end of the bed, “I imagine the healers have everything well in hand.” </p><p>“Why are you here?” Molly asked as she stood up, her eyes suspicious.  </p><p>“I was sent by Minerva to check on her. The staff is worried about her progress,” he lowered his voice slightly, his lip twitched as he spoke in a purr. “She is one of my snakes now and Minerva thought it appropriate for me to check on her.” </p><p>Molly let out an indigent huff, “Yes, well, that was not her fault. Being resorted when she was perfectly fine where she was.” </p><p>“Be that as it may, she is still in my house and I’m here now to check on her progress.” </p><p>Arthur patted his wife on the back and stood next to her, his arm drifting down to curl around her waist, “How did this happen, Severus? The twins and Ginny didn’t go into any details, just that they heard Hermione was extremely ill and they were worried, and then we received word from you.” </p><p>“The now sacked DA professor and Headmistress, Delores Umbridge thought it prudent to punish Miss Grindelwald with extreme prejudice. Her actual motivations still seem to be a mystery as she wasn’t questioned under Veritaserum. A grave mistake on the part of the Ministry, I feel.” </p><p>He’d expected Molly’s cry of outrage and let her rant about the horrid woman, who’d held the populace of Hogwarts under her thumb for months. Severus allowed her to wear herself out and regain her composure. He was secretly amused when Molly went from red-faced harridan to calm and collected mature witch.</p><p>“Arthur and I need to be off. Please keep us informed on her progress, Severus,” Molly said breezily as she gathered her belongings and kissed Hermione on the forehead. She looked over at Tom and nodded at him before Arthur bustled her out of the room. </p><p>“Thank fuck,” Tom breathed as he leaned his head on his folded arms next to Hermione’s head. “I thought she’d never leave,” he mumbled. </p><p>Severus chuckled as he took his seat next to Hermione. He picked up her hand and smirked over at Tom, “Thank fuck indeed.”</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Sirius and Remus walked through the halls of St. Mungo's after getting a message from Severus of all people that Hermione had been brought here. He’d said that she had pneumonia, but that wasn’t the only reason that she was admitted and thought it would be of great importance that they show up and visit her. </p><p>Sirius’ interest had been piqued by the vagueness of the missive. It wasn’t like Severus to reach out to him. He’d seen a different side of Severus when he stood next to Hermione and confirmed that he was one of her Elements. When he insulted him, it was Hermione and not Snivellus that hexed him. When everyone had left the room, and Harry was sent away to spend time with the Weasley children after he learned what Dumbledore was, he and Rumus were alone. It was then that Remus had confirmed what he’d suspected. Not only was Severus in love with Hermione, but his feelings were also returned. Her scent was bathed in not only Severus’, but also the younger Malfoy and Nott, and that of an unknown person. </p><p>The other three Hermione was fated for, Sirius could forgive, as he really didn’t know them. Why did it have to be <em> him? </em> Why Snivellus? <em> He </em> hated Severus Snape from the time they’d first met on the Hogwarts Express and the mere thought of Hermione being touched by him made his hackles rise. </p><p>He’d known that Hermione was a Life Elemental and would bond with four others, but this was too much At first, he was incensed and yelled at Remus that she was too young, and Severus was not right for her but Remus just held him and whispered that Hermione was a strong witch and she would be good for Severus, and he would help guide her as she needed. </p><p>He eventually calmed himself, but not before he’d almost screamed himself hoarse. </p><p>Sirius hated when Remus was right because he always was. Of course, he knew his kitten was strong. She’d saved him more than once and he owed her. So, for her sake, he would <em> try </em> and get along with Snivellus. Hermione confirmed over Christmas two of her elements herself, but she didn’t need to know that he knew more than she shared. That was her business, as long as she was happy, and loved, that was all he really wanted for her.  </p><p>He knocked quietly on the door and cracked it open. He looked around the room and saw Hermione in bed, an unknown man with his head pillowed next to hers on one side, and Kai on the other doing the same. All three of them were sleeping. </p><p>Kai stirred and drew his wand faster than Sirius was expecting and bumped into Remus who grabbed his wrist and raised his hand, “We came to see Hermione,” Remus said in a soft voice. </p><p>Kai rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put away his wand, the other man was sitting up straight, his eyes on them warily watching their every move. </p><p>Sirius stepped towards the bed and the man scooted his chair closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving them. He thought it odd, but Sirius figured this was her other elemental and let it go for now. </p><p>He wasn’t here to fight, or cause any trouble. He didn’t need Hermione to wake and get angry with him, the girl- no, woman- could throw a nasty hex on a good day, he was sure she would be worse now because she was never one to be chipper when she first woke up. </p><p>“How is she?” Sirius asked tugging his wrist back and threading his fingers through Remus’ giving it a small squeeze to relay that he would be on his best behaviour. </p><p>“She’s in an enchanted sleep,” Vinda said as she breezed through the door. </p><p>Sirius turned and looked over at his aunt and smiled at her, “Auntie,” Sirius teased lightly, “I just heard from Severus that Hermione was here, and I wanted to come and see her. I hope you don’t mind?” </p><p>Vinda pulled him into her arms and hugged him and held him at arm’s length lifting her hand, her fingers brushing his messy hair from his eyes. “Of course not, darling. She’s sleeping, but the healer said she could hear us and will know we’re here.” </p><p>He looked back at her and frowned. She looked pale, the left side of her face had several jagged marks running from her brow to her chin, not to mention her chapped lips and dark circles under her eyes. “What happened to her?”</p><p>Vinda sighed and walked over next to Kai and rested her hand on his shoulder as she looked down at Hermione, “She has pneumonia, as well as an infection resulting from punishments from the former Dark Arts teacher with a Black Quill.” </p><p>Remus hissed and shuffled closer, “May I see?” </p><p>Vinda nodded, “Of course, Remus, please be my guest.” </p><p>Remus looked at the man who still hadn’t said a word and looked back down at Hermione and gently took her hand in his and frowned. He felt something rough against his fingertips when he touched her palm. He saw the word on her hand and let out a small growl before moving her hand over to inspect her palm. There was a deep hole that was scabbed over, but it was red and angry. “How in Merlin’s name did she get this?” </p><p>“She has a matching set,” Kai growled. “We viewed some of the memories that she had on her. That vile woman went beyond punishment and tortured Mia. The healer said it was best to keep them aired out, for now, to let the infection drain.” </p><p>Vinda frowned, “Yes, he said that Hermione is more septic than healthy. He was worried when she arrived that she may not make it through the night, but her vitals are getting stronger every day, they’ll wake her soon.” </p><p>Remus placed her hand down with extreme care not wanting to hurt her anymore. He could see the wounds were indeed draining and cast a wandless cleansing charm on her hands as well as his. </p><p>Sirius summoned one of the chairs and sat and faced Vinda summoning one for her, too, “Sit and tell me exactly what’s happened.”</p><p>It took some time to explain everything and Sirius thought his jaw would snap from clenching it so hard. At the end of Vinda’s narrative, Sirius stood up and paced the room and swore under his breath. He looked back at Vinda and said, “Albus has gone too far this time.”</p><p>“I’m already taking care of that Sirius,” Vinda paused for a moment before she stood and walked over to him and grabbed his hands, “Hermione trusts you, she told me that she gave you a small section of the journals?”</p><p>At Sirius’ nod, she continued, “Please don’t misplace her trust in you.”</p><p>“I’d never do that. Kitten has saved me more than once.”</p><p>“Kitten?” The unknown man suddenly growled.</p><p>Sirius raised a brow at him, “Yes, kitten. She’s like a little kitten, all hiss, and claws. I don’t know who you are, but I can only guess you’re one of her elements, so I’ll put your mind at ease, for her sake, not yours. I love her, she’s family. I don’t bat for that team if you know what I mean. That man over there is Remus, my husband. Hermione is my beloved cousin. I love her, and I would die for her.”</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes for a moment before his face cleared and gave a small nod.</p><p>“Oh Sirius, I didn’t know you and Remus finally married. That’s wonderful.”</p><p>He gave Vinda a short hug before he pulled away, “Yeah, we did. But this is about Albus and his plans. I know that you’re aware of Hermione being in the Order, she told me as much the last time I saw her. She’s trying to work against Albus and we’re trying to help her especially after what I read about Voldemort and that night so long ago. He’s not the one who killed James and Lily, it was Albus forcing him, too. Not to say I want to sit and have tea with the man, but Hermione said that not everyone that we think evil is, and not everyone that claims to be good is good. Look at me, I’m supposed to be a heinous Muggle killer when it was actually Peter. Voldemort was supposed to be evil incarnate, but he was curious and came to see the Potters from what she said.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Vinda sighed. “Hermione has read all of the journals, and so have I. There is much more in there about all of Albus’ machinations and she’s doing her best to protect everyone. She doesn’t want an all-out war, so she was trying to circumvent Albus’ goals and this is what happened to her,” Vinda said as she motioned to the bed. “You know,” she whispered, “she won’t die, but Albus doesn’t… <em> can’t </em> know that. She’s been healing all the other students and taking the brunt of the punishments. She’s depleted her magic so severely, that’s why it’s taking her so long to heal.”</p><p>“I know, and I’ll kill him,” Sirius said bluntly, “I’ll kill him and then go to Azkaban for really killing someone.”</p><p>“You can’t,” Vinda said shaking her head, “You’re newly married, think of your husband.”</p><p>“I am thinking of my husband. I refuse to think what Albus will do to Remus in the future, or Harry, or even Hermione when he resurfaces. Not to mention the rest of the Order.”</p><p>“What about them?” Vinda asked, “Does he still have their loyalty?”</p><p>Sirius let go of her hand and walked over to Remus and placed his hands on his shoulder and squeezed. He needed to calm down before he went rogue and tried to go after Albus himself. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about the pure joy of ripping a huge chunk out of the bastard’s throat.</p><p>He let out a silent breath and shook his head, “No, most of them are questioning him now. He’d been talking about his plans for Hermione and no one is keen on using her to spy on Voldemort. It would put her in too much danger if he were to find out. Now that he’s gone they hope that she can be released from that obligation.”</p><p>The man in the corner snorted and turned his head to look at Hermione.</p><p>Sirius looked at him for a long moment before getting back on the subject at hand, “They feel that he didn’t care about her safety and that he’d pushed her especially hard this summer when she splinched herself and disappeared. He was upset with her for not contacting the Order and when he told her that they had been worried for her safety Remus could smell the lies coming from him. He was worried he lost a valuable chess piece, not about her.</p><p>“He’s losing his followers and he’s become rash during the recent meetings. He told us that Hermione was recently gifted to Severus as a boon, a fucking boon like she’s some piece of fucking meat!” he snarled, “Everyone started to protest and he waved them off stating that she was gifted to Severus and that he would keep her safe. Well, how is he going to keep her and himself safe at the same time?  After the last meeting, I banished Albus from Grimmauld Place, I don’t want him near Harry. What does he expect from the rest of the children, from my godson, Harry? I couldn’t take that chance.”</p><p>“He expects him to die.”</p><p>Sirius whipped his head around to the man sitting next to Hermione’s bed, “Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Sirius!” Vinda snapped.</p><p>“No, I want to know who this is that he knows about my godson.”</p><p>“I’m no one of consequence, Mr Black, I’m Hermione’s intended, and I know <em> everything. </em> The false prophecy, the conspiracy, murder and mayhem, all of it.”</p><p>“If you know so much, do you think that Voldemort will be coming for him? For Harry?”</p><p>“Hardly, Mia would never allow him to touch Harry. I know the Dark Lord personally, and I know he respects her opinion. She’s starting to change him, to make him see that the real enemy is Dumbledore and not Muggles.”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>The man looked back down at Hermione with a tender look, “She’ll make sure Harry is safe, and that the Dark Lord listens to her. She has power over him, more power than even she thinks possible.”</p><p>Sirius’ mouth parted, “Are you saying that Voldemort is in love with my kitten?”</p><p>The man narrowed his eyes at the nickname, “Yes, unequivocally, he’s in love with her. Killing Dumbledore for her would be no hardship for him at all, he would do anything she asks without question, without remorse. He will burn the world to ashes if she only asked.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Mid-February 1996</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>The early morning quiet atmosphere at St. Mungo’s was disrupted by the sound of raised voices. Tom stiffened as he heard the familiar voice of Dumbledore outside of Hermione’s room. His eyes met Kai’s as he stood and scooped Mia up in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that moving her would be dangerous but he didn’t want Dumbledore anywhere near her especially if he knew what she was. No, it was much better to take her away from danger than try to withstand a siege on foreign territory. He just knew Albus would try anything within his power to have access to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled her into his body and draped her with his cloak to try and obscure her, he moved with purpose towards the door, Kai several steps ahead of him with his wand out and ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment, Kai cracked the door open before he looked back at Tom signalling him to wait. The voices were much clearer and they could both hear what was being said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply here to check on a former student of mine. Word got back to me that she was ill and I just arrived back in town, surely you make the exception for me to see her? I’ll only be a moment,” Dumbledore said in a calm tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you’ll have to wait until later for visiting hours. It’s 2:00 in the morning and the patient needs her rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just peek in at her and then I’ll leave, I won’t wake her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai eased the door open further when the sound of another voice, the healer he thought, raised his voice. Tom followed close behind keeping his steps even with Kai as they moved past the healer and Dumbledore trying to stay quiet as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I must ask you to leave!” the healer said firmly, barring the corridor with his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom canted his head to the side as he pulled Mia closer as a shrill voice entered the fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-hmm, I’m the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Delores Umbridge and Miss Granger is one of my students. I must insist on seeing her! This man here is wanted for questioning by the Ministry, call the Aurors immediately!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms Umbridge, you can’t be here. I know very well that you have no authority here, as you were recently dismissed from Hogwarts and have no ties whatsoever to Miss Grindelwald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making a snap decision Tom moved faster weaving around Kai, “That’s her, that’s the one we want, get her if you can. She’s the reason my betrothed is in this state in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Umbridge. He wanted to devote special attention to her for harming what was his. He was a possessive man and didn’t like when anything that belonged to him was damaged. Oh, he knew that Mia was not his possession and that she had her own mind and was glad for it, but all reason fled his mind at the mere thought of her being harmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying when he told Black just days ago that he would burn the world to ashes if Mia asked him to. He would dance on the bones and ash of those who harmed her and celebrate. The desire to embrace the darkness that still existed in him was difficult to resist and it was times like these when he longed to embrace it. It would keep her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIR! Where are you going with her? Come back, you can’t move her, it’s dangerous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems my intended hasn’t been receiving the kind of care she needs if this is how this ward is run. No, she’ll be coming with me so that I can devote time to her care,” he cast a wandless shield around him and Mia in the off chance someone tried to stun him. He was taking her and leaving no matter what they said. Adrenaline flooded his system when the sound of rapid footsteps followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run, I must run and get Mia to safety.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping Hermione tightly to his chest he grabbed the floo powder as he passed and stepped into the floo, calling out his destination as he turned. Green flames danced in front of him. He smirked at Dumbledore as he skidded to a halt in front of him as they were whisked away, Mia still safely in his arms.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn was breaking over the horizon as Tom looked down at Hermione as she slumbered. He picked up the cool flannel and swiped it against her forehead wiping the sweat from her brow. She still had a fever, but he thought it was safer for her to recover at home considering the near-disaster they narrowly thwarted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t regret removing her from St. Mungo’s a week ago when Dumbledore and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> vile woman arrived at the hospital. Removing her was the best option, Dumbledore knew where Mia was and hiding her behind the wards of the estate would keep her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still hadn’t woken, Severus was to come today, check her over and wake her up. Bella’s healer had tended to her when they first arrived and stated she was still in a magical coma, that it should be safe to wake her today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the flannel in the basin and adjusted his shoulders sinking further into the pillows and propped up his book next to her on the bed. He felt warm and alive while taking care of Mia. She was his everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella sat humming over by the window and the soft breaths of his Mia were the only sound in the room. Since their arrival, Bella refused to leave Mia’s side, save for sleeping and taking care of her personal needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella currently had all her favourite </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogation</span>
  </em>
  <span> tools laid out before her and was polishing and sharpening them. Even with Bella being healed, she was one scary witch. Though he could understand why. Family was everything to most purebloods and Bella had adopted Hermione as her own. The members of the ancient and noble house of Black were terrifying in most circumstances. But to cross them and try to hurt someone they loved... Merlin help them. He wholeheartedly approved of Bella taking the time to prepare for the eventuality of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman being at her tender mercies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Mia would be pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had fussed over Hermione when she arrived. She’d come to the manor as soon as she heard that Hermione was here and still so very ill. Rodolphus was here as well fussing over Bella </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mia. It was amusing to watch a grown man get flustered when he didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the same quandary, not that he would tell anyone that. The warmth of Hermione’s body next to his, her quiet breaths were the only reassurances he had right now, it had to be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tentative knock on Mia’s chamber doors and Kai came in leading a dishevelled Severus. The man looked like death had rained fire upon him and hadn’t slept in weeks. Well, he hadn’t since Mia had fallen so ill. He gave Severus the enchanted journal she’d had been using and adjusted the charms and enchantments so they could communicate. The words that he and Mia had exchanged remained in his journal, something he didn’t want to lose, but the journal that Mia had looked fresh and unused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard that Theo and Draco hadn’t taken the news of Mia’s illness well at all and Draco had hexed Potter in the hallway a week after her being taken to St Mungo’s, blaming him for her predicament. Severus reported that rumours circulated as to the reason why. Most assumed that Draco may have a tendre for Hermione. He was neither disavowing nor confirming the rumours. However, due to the impromptu duel, both Potter and Draco were given a week's detention and had fifty points deducted from their houses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as it amused him with the rumours and passing blame, there were only two people who were the main cause of everything that had happened this year, the very people who tried to barge in to see Mia a week ago. He would end both before all was said and done. He would help Bella avenge Mia when he got Umbridge here. The woman would suffer a hundred times more than Hermione had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus, did you bring everything I asked for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus walked around the bed, placing one knee there and ran his wand over Mia, “Of course, My Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom sighed and ran a hand through his now short brown hair, “There is no need for formalities here, Severus,” he moved and stood beside the bed and leaned closer to the runes that appeared above Mia. He learned to read scans such as these when he first started his rise in power. He had to know how much more his victim could take before they were truly broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia’s scan looked red and angry, her magical core was, well, she didn’t have one per se, she was pure magic, her core encompassed her whole being. He’d never seen anything quite like it before, it was impressive. His core was larger than most, but to see someone who was magic personified was breath-taking. However, it was still worrying that she still appeared so unstable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her and back at the scans when a particular rune pulsed.  It got brighter the closer he got. He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers down her arms and the rune flared. “Severus, touch her and see what the other runes do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus paused his movement and with his free hand brushed his fingers against her other arm and a new rune flared brightly so much so, he had to squint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know what the problem is. We need to get Draco and Theo here,” Severus said. “These two runes are associated with our affinity, our element. I’ve seen them before when she banished her parents, something within her must have unlocked when I touched her. At the time, the earth rune was the brightest because I was the only one she had contact with, had touched. Now, you can see the others are there, but dull because Draco and Theo are so far away and ours shine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that may be the case. You remember when she was injured last time and we all decided to sleep next to her? How do we get Draco and Theo here, will that be a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus cancelled the scan and lowered his arm, “No, Minerva is the acting Headmistress right now and part of the Order, I’m sure if I tell her they’re needed, she would let me bring them here for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think you can have that arranged? I think it might be best to wait until they’re here to awaken her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I leave tonight, I can speak to her, the weekend is in four days so that should give them time to gather any assignments they need to do while away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better grab hers, too. I’m not letting her out of my sight until Dumbledore is caught and same with that woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella giggled and grinned down at the current knife she was polishing, “Yes, I can’t wait to get my hands on her. It’s been some time since I played.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at her with concern etched on their faces. She made a small grunt as she stood and patted her baby bump, “You don’t need to look at me as if I’m crazy. I’m perfectly fine, that bitch just touched something that belongs to me and I plan on exacting my revenge. Hermione is precious to me, a daughter. I would kill for her with no issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s lip twitched. Yes, he and Bella once had a torrid affair, but he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, it was about the release and power. As soon as Hermione came into his life, all his focus had turned to her, away from any other woman, including Bella. There was just no chemistry between them. Though he did count on her as his second in command and she filled that role beautifully, he appreciated having her as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something new for Tom as well. He wasn’t used to having friends, he only had followers that feared him. He felt he was as close as brothers with Severus now, and even though Draco and Theo were younger, he felt they were his brothers, too. They had a common goal which was to love and protect their witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed their protection, especially now. She was open for attack and he was glad he decided to leave his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> followers back at the Malfoy estate under the careful watch of Lucius and Narcissa. When they would come over here to visit, he left Rabastan in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’d found out that Mia was sick and admitted to St. Mungos, he’d heard from Narcissa when she arrived that Bella almost had kittens and wanted to storm St Mungos to see Hermione immediately, but it was too dangerous for her to do so. It took Rodolphus holding her down and Narcissa using magic to put a calming </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping draught into her before she would calm down. Narcissa had reminded Bella that she had a baby in her belly that needed her love and attention. That Hermione was in good hands at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had conceded reluctantly, but as soon as Hermione had arrived back home she was underfoot, insisting she take care of Mia. She would assist in bathing and changing her clothes, not that he minded if he had to do it, but Bella refused to let him. She stated that Mia was a lady and didn’t need her intended to see her in such a state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to laugh. He’d seen more of Mia, all of her in fact, during Christmas and the disastrous revel. It was also his right as her element to take care of all her needs no matter what they were, he just didn’t feel like fighting Bella on those facts when she was in a delicate condition, he cared about her and the well being of her child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send me an owl and let me know when you plan on arriving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took his leave after he left a bag full of potions he brewed himself for Mia and kissed her on the lips and whispered to her for a few moments. It was a tender moment and Tom felt no jealousy. They were brothers in arms when it came to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Severus left, Tom carried Mia into the bathroom for Bella to bathe her and dress her for the evening before he would sit and move Mia’s limbs as he’d seen the medi-witches doing. He’d asked why and they said it was to prevent her stiffening up. It would diminish any joint pain she might feel when she woke. He also learned that they should speak to her, that even though she was comatose, she could still hear them. It was proven that it helped in the healing process</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mia was resting on the bed after her bath, he told her of his plans for their future and chastised her lightly for taking her plan too far. In reality, he wanted to bend her over his knee and tan her hide for the stunt she pulled. Though he couldn’t fault the result, Umbridge was removed and a pariah along with Dumbeldore. It still puzzled him why Umbridge wanted to see Mia in the first place. It was also laughable thinking she could use her nonexistent position as the Headmistress of Hogwarts to gain access to her. Whatever her motivation, he had a sneaking suspicion that it hadn’t been for a friendly visit.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco breathed in Hermione’s scent as he pulled her to him. They arrived from Hogwarts only moments ago, and he and Theo had run immediately to her room to check on her. The past two weeks without her by their side had been a nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot,” he whispered against her ear, pulling her into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back as Theo settled next to him and kissed her cheek, rubbing his nose against her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes fluttered open slowly and blinked up at him, her eyes half-lidded. He held his breath as she looked up at him. Tom and Severus told them that she had awakened on her own two days before, though she was still weak, she was eating and talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” she rasped. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a harsh breath and shook his head, his eyes softening as he took in her features. “Theo and I came to see you, do you realize how worried we’ve been when you disappeared? Only to be told that you were sent to St. Mungo’s because of what Umbridge had done to you? Why didn’t you tell me, tell us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning up at him she lifted her hand slowly and cupped his cheek, “I’m sorry,” she said in a soft voice, “I didn’t think it was that bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad? You almost died!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic, I had things under control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjusting her against him, he narrowed his eyes down at her and shook his head feeling his ire rise, “You, were far from being in control. The infection was so rampant that you almost lost your hands, they didn’t think you’d make it through that first night! Why didn’t you heal yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Draco,” she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder and dropped her hand in her lap, “Let’s not argue. I know, I know I screwed up and I’m sorry. I didn’t thin-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you didn’t think,” Theo said as he shifted his position to sit in front of the pair. He lowered his head so his face was close to hers and met her eyes, “You always think of everyone else, protecting everyone except for yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are your elementals, Hermione. We’re here to protect you but you didn’t think to come to us, we almost lost you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have died,” she answered weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> true, yes, you have the stamina, and have magics that no others have, but that book that Pythia gave to you said that you are still mortal until we bond only then will we all be immortal when our magics are bound together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did, you told us to. How many times do we have to tell you that we love you, that we would be lost without you? Hermione you are our </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you may be here for some grand purpose, but to us, you’re here for us to love and protect. Now, it seems we have to protect you even from yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked at him, her stomach fluttering at his admission of love. She knew that they loved her, and she loved them. But for him to state it so plainly was a shock. She swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that he was right, they both were right for being sour with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it help if I said I was sorry and that I won’t do it again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorted down at her, “You have no choice. Tom isn’t letting you go back to Hogwarts until Dumbledore and that cow has been dealt with, permanently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she struggled in his arms to sit up straight but his arms were firm around her, “He can’t do that! I have to go to school!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” Tom answered from across the room. He looked up from his book where he’d been reading and raised a brow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my keeper, Tom. I’ve told you this before. I’m a grown witch and can make my own decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his book to the side and stood and padded to the bed where they’d been sitting. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand in his and kissed her palm. She frowned at him when his lip twitched, “Mia, I’ve already told you that I’m not a kind man, that my kindness is only extended to those I care about. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> force you to stay here if I have to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, school! It’s important to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco and Theo will be coming back every weekend and Severus, too. We’ll all make sure you don’t fall behind. You know as well as I do that you could sit your OWLs right now and pass with all O’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged her hand back and looked the other way, folding her arms across her chest knowing that he was right. To her, it didn’t matter that she could. She wanted to go not only for her education but to have the experience of going to school and being with her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she knew that Dumbledore and Umbridge were determined to use her for their own ends. Shortly after she’d come out to the enchanted sleep, Severus and Tom told her everything that happened while she was healing. It startled her that Dumbledore and Umbridge tried to force their way into her room to see her. It was more than a little unsettling. If Tom and Kai hadn’t been there she wasn’t sure what would’ve happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers turned her head towards him and he kissed her forehead, “Come, Severus will be back any moment and it’s time for you to eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More broth,” she grumbled as he stood and walked to her sitting room where a small dining area had been set up for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder he chuckled at her, “Consider it a punishment for not listening and falling ill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco scooted forward and adjusted his hold on her as he followed Tom out the room, Theo right beside him. He held back a laugh when Hermione stuck her tongue out at Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw that,” Tom said from the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Hermione quipped back.</span>
</p><hr/><h2>
  <span>March 1996</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>It had only been a handful of weeks since Hermione had awakened. The snows that covered the ground started to melt, and the warmer weather has begun to make itself known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go, it’s the only way!” Hermione huffed and threw her hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been arguing with Draco and Theo for the past hour. She, Tom and Severus were going to Tom’s mother’s family home in Little Hangleton to get the ring that he’d put his soul into. It just so happened to have the resurrection stone as well and both Draco and Theo were arguing it was too dangerous for her to leave the safety of the Rosier estate. While she was arguing that she needed to be there to heal the soul fragment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan was for Tom to get the ring and for Hermione to heal his soul while they were there, and then put the ring back. Dumbledore already had the cloak and the wand, the only one he was missing was the stone on the ring that Tom had hidden. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore figured it out and tried to retrieve it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d told Tom it would be best to leave the ring there for Dumbledore to find. At first, he was hesitant to do so, but she reminded him that he placed a nasty curse on the ring, so if anyone wore it, they would be cursed to suffer before succumbing to death. And wasn’t that what he wanted? For Dumbledore to suffer? He finally relented and agreed to bring her with him to fetch the ring much to his chagrin. Draco and Theo certainly weren’t keen on the idea, hence the argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous, he’s out there somewhere, and we know he’s already tried to get to you once,” Draco argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also know someone has been trying to get past the wards here and at school, someone is after you. I think it’s him,” Theo added with exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, I’ll be with Tom and Severus. They won’t let anything happen to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have all your strength back!” Draco tugged at his hair and paced in front of the fire. She could see his frustration building the longer they discussed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into his path she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest, “I love you,” she whispered, reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated sigh and wrapped his arms tight around her, “I still don’t understand why we can’t all go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom thinks it’s best if the three of us go and you two stay here, the house was dilapidated when he first hid the ring, no telling what condition it’ll be in now. I’ll be back before you know it. We can spend the rest of the weekend together when I get back. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the house is likely in such a bad condition, would it be best if you stay here and be safe? What if something happens to you?” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Severus is going. While Tom works on the wards, Severus will protect me in the off chance Dumbledork shows up. And I’m not exactly helpless, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but your strength…” Theo said before he smirked at her new name for the old Headmaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached out to him and pulled him to her guiding him to wrap his arms around her waist as she continued to hug Draco. He kissed the nape of her neck and leaned against her shoulder letting out a small puff of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were frustrated she knew, but they had all discussed this at length and this was the safest way to go about the soul retrieval and to protect everyone. She didn’t want anything to happen to her elements or to her, especially if Dumbledore was there and saw her with the four of them. She didn’t want him to know that she was attached to anyone. If he did happen across them, it would look as if she was with Severus on a mission with </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dark Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before you know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be,” Draco said and tipped her head up to meet his stormy grey eyes. He dipped his head and kissed her slowly pouring everything he felt into that one kiss. Her toes curled, as they usually did when he kissed her and before she knew it, it was over and she was being turned around to face Theo, who also gave her a deep and soul-stirring kiss goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held her tight for a moment more before they released her and Draco gave her a smack on her arse -a habit he’d picked up from somewhere. She yelped and scowled at him while he just grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adjusted the beaded bag around her shoulders as she made her way over to the others waiting for her. They gave her the time to speak to Draco and Theo before they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d arrived for the weekend last night and were expected to spend some quality time with their witch, she reluctantly had to tell them last night after dinner that she was going on a quick mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the Rose room she walked up to Severus and Tom and her lip twitched. They were all wearing black and she had to admit with Tom’s colouring he did look dashing. He grabbed her hand and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm sending her a heated look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading them to the side door, she waved to her grandmother and Kai as they stepped into the twilight. They walked to the edge of the wards and Severus grabbed Tom’s other hand and with a quiet pop, they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched Tom work on the protective wards as Severus held her with her back against his chest, his wand at the ready. She looked around the dilapidated area and wrinkled her nose. She couldn’t envision Tom being raised here. She could barely see the old Riddle manor up the winding path to their right in the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus did his best to keep them in the shadows of the trees while Tom worked and Hermione spread out her senses to make sure they weren’t attacked. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, his hand resting on her hip, his finger flexing occasionally clearly getting impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Tom’s voice rose and fell as he chanted with his wand movements. It sounded like a lullaby, but Hermione knew better. He was speaking in parseltongue, something she found she could understand with ease, to her it sounded beautiful, to others, it would sound like incomprehensible hisses. She surmised she could understand it because she could understand Nagini when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her, and she thought she could hear her familiars’ thoughts occasionally but brushed it off. She would have to test that theory when she had time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Tom said as he canted his head towards them, ”I’ve made a small opening here and can replace it when we step through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus adjusted his grip and tucked her against his side as they made their way into the Gaunt home, Tom flicking his wrist and slamming the wards around them once again. They could Apparate out, but not in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood by the front door as Tom knelt down and pried up a few floorboards near the hearth and Severus stood with his back against hers, facing away as a lookout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought they were going a tad over the top with protecting her, but she knew if the roles were reversed she would be the same way. Besides, this was the second war they’ve been involved in and they knew the risks better than she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom pulled out a small cloth and looked down at it for a moment before he unwrapped it and stroked his finger against the object. The ring sat on a dirty cloth and looked innocuous but she could feel the nefarious spell wafting towards her. It wouldn’t harm her, she was bound to Tom and if Tom was immune, so was she. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved and knelt by him and took a deep breath and shuffled forward on her knees. “Tom,” she said softly, “are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her for a long moment before he spoke, “I’m not sure if you can touch it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped his cheek and gave him a sad smile. For the first time, he looked vulnerable and actually scared. She needed to reassure him, she hated seeing that look on his face. “We have a bond. I can touch what you touch,” she said in a soft voice. “I promise, I’ll be fine. I can see the curse and I know it won’t hurt me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment he handed her the ring, she gently picked it up and felt the darkness from the curse brush against her magic trying to find a way in and she shoved it back with force to the point the ring vibrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione now would be a perfect time, someone is at the wards,” Severus said in an urgent whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swearing under her breath she closed her eyes and let her magic rise and soothed Tom’s soul and repeated the process she’d done previously. She slid her eyes open before she released his soul and saw Tom’s eyes glowing as they looked at her. The light of the leys reflecting off of them, surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus backed away from the door and he put a hand on her shoulder as she released his soul and at the same time wrapped the ring back up and dropped it back under the floorboard. Tom swayed for a moment and bent over and his palm slammed against the floor. He fought against the pain of having his soul return to him, his fear for his Mia keeping him upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOW,” Severus snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kicking the floorboard back in place, she grabbed Tom and yanked Severus to her at the same time she felt the wards fall. Severus wrapped his arms around both of them and they were gone with a thunderous crack. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>April 1996</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of April and Hermione was going spar being stuck at home. Tom had outright refused to let her return to Hogwarts until they dealt with Dumbledore and the toad. She silently agreed it’s a good idea, even though she was healed, she still had stamina issues, not that she would tell Tom that. She didn’t want him to chain her to her bed and force-feed her potions. However, she also felt now that her enemies had been ousted, that Hogwarts would return to the same safe bastion it’s always been. Getting Tom or any of her elements to agree, however, seemed near impossible. There had been quite a few explosive arguments between her and Tom about that subject and she’d finally conceded to stay at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was kind enough to bring her homework and notes from Theo and Draco each Friday evening since she-well… Tom decided she was to stay home. Draco and Theo joined her on most weekends, but there were some weekends that they had other obligations and she understood that, it didn’t mean it made her missing them less painful. At least it gave her something to do and only reinforced the idea that she could revise and sit her NEWTs privately if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also missed her friends from the DA and classes. Most of all she missed seeing Draco, Theo and Severus each day. She loved being with Tom and Kai again, but having the other three away from her was painful. Though some of the pain diminished as they communicated back and forth with their enchanted journals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her former head of house came to visit her when it was decided that she wouldn’t return right away. The pinched look on McGonagall's face was telling when they ventured to the topics of Dumbledore and Umbridge. Her Scottish temper would show in those moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before McGonagall left she pulled her into a tight embrace and told her how much she was missed and that she could come back as soon as she felt that she was ready. McGonagall had laughingly told her that everyone was waiting for the conquering hero to come back. She was a celebrity among her peers for getting rid of Umbridge. Hermione did feel bad for her Professor, McGonagall had been a friend and colleague to Dumbledore for years, hell he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Professor when she was a student at Hogwarts. The betrayal to that close relationship was undoubtedly heart wrenching and Hermione longed to make it better but knew it was unlikely to happen. Dumbledore's actions would forever colour McGonagall’s perception of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too bad that she found out the hard way what kind of wizard Dumbledore was, but at least she knew now and that was a comfort to both Hermione and her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was sitting in the Rose Room when Tom found her staring out the French doors and out into the gardens. The weather was pleasant but she was feeling restless. She was used to moving around and she had nothing to do, she was already ahead on her homework, and her Professor had dropped off more, yes, but she wasn’t inclined to do any at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?” Tom asked quietly as he sat next to her, grabbed her hand raising it to his lips for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned her head and looked at him for a moment before looking back outside, “Yes, just thinking about what I’m missing being here and not at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I’ve heard from Severus you still hold top marks despite not being there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” her lip twitched, “but I miss seeing everyone, going to class and being involved in mine and others' education. Being able to discuss and debate theories and practice magic... I love being here with you, I really do. But I also feel so isolated. I do feel better knowing that Hogwarts is a safe haven again. Dumbledore seems content trying to gain access to the estate to get to me if it is indeed him trying to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Tom said in a quiet voice. “I had Fenrir do patrols with his wolves and he knows his scent. It’s him and one other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave a humourless chuckle, “Probably Umbridge since I got them both sacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Tom said fiercely, “They got themselves sacked for what they did. You just happen to show everyone the care that was being shown to their students. They only have themselves to blame for what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned on his shoulder and threaded her fingers through his and closed her eyes, “I know, I just wish it didn’t have to come to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be for long, my wolves are actively hunting them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed and she lifted her head and looked at him, “Wolves? You have wolves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Fenrir has his wolves, but Fenrir is mine, so yes, I have wolves to help us. No one will come near you. There is always someone patrolling the perimeter of the estate to ensure your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I still think I can go back to Hogwarts though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said immediately, “please stop trying to fight me on this. After what happened you’ll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that wasn’t my fault, I didn’t ask to be punished or tortured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t, but you could have gone to Severus or me to put a stop to it, instead you continued and didn’t tell anyone how bad it was. You’re your own worst enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to stand, her anger rising at his accusations but he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, “You just have no idea how precious you are to us. It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, you are, it’s just my whole being cries out to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her frame relaxed against his and closed her eyes once again and let out a soft sigh. She knew what he meant. She was protective of them as well. She could only imagine how it was for him being separated from her not knowing anything, but having all these new emotions to deal with to boot. She would give him allowance on this and try not to antagonize him too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something you can do for me though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like for you to call Black and Potter over for a meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately stiffened in his arms and he held her closer, “I won’t hurt him, but I think he would like to see that so-called prophecy for himself, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought it over for a moment before nodding her head, “I think so. He’s had time since Christmas to adjust to what kind of man Dumbledore actually is. I hate having to do it, but he needed to know, just like you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it was your grandmother who showed me the journals back then, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you then, you were being an arse back then, you can’t say you blame me, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An arse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, an arse. You were all bossy trying to control me. You still try to, but now that I know you, I understand how you feel. I do,” she paused for a moment and huffed, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. His eyes were bright when he looked down at her, his newly formed features soft as he looked at her, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood bringing her with him, “Come, I’ll help you compose the letter to your cousin, Black.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stroked Mahira’s head after she plucked the scroll from her leg. Mahira purred and nipped her finger and flew off through the window to go hunt and Hermione chuckled, “Cheeky bird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a few moments to indulge in reading the missive knowing she had a few moments before Sirius arrived with Harry and Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started walking towards the Rose Room while she read. Unrolling the parchment she smiled, it was from her grandfather answering the letter she’d sent him earlier in the week. Her grandmother told her that she advised her grandfather of everything going on and she thought it wise to assure him that she was feeling better. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Hermione,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your grandmother told me everything that’s happened with you with Umbridge and that she and Albus tried to gain access to your room while you were healing. Tom was right by removing you from the situation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Albus suspects for one moment what you are... You’re in danger, little one. Please stay close to the others as much as possible. It seems that Umbridge wants access to you as well, and I’m not sure if Albus has recruited her in hopes that between the both of them, they could get to you. His plans for you would be nefarious especially if he’s after the Hallows. My fear is he would try to bend you to his will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I know you said that you wanted to come and see me, and while I would love to visit you, please stay where you are for the time being, we’ll be seeing each other before you know it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay close to your elements, Kai and your grandmother, they will keep you safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love and devotion, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grandfather</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was startled when a bang issued from the Rose Room and then the sound of shattering glass. “What now?” she hissed as she jogged towards the room. Her stamina had returned, but she still had moments of weakness from her ordeal, not that she would tell anyone that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skidding into the room she blinked for a moment taking in the scene. Sirius and Remus with wands drawn had Harry behind them who struggled to get past them with his own wand drawn. Remus was growling. She could almost feel the wolf wanting to emerge and take down its adversary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was lunging and cursing, she could make out some of what he was saying. “Bastard… Chamber… Secrets… Killed… Parents…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was having a hard time trying to hold back Harry and maintain his wand on the others standing across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the room Kai and Tom had their wands drawn, Draco and Theo stood next to them with their wands clutched in their hands, their bodies tense as they watched the scene unfold. The only one who stood with a relaxed posture was Severus who was leaning against the floo with his arms crossed watching the two parties face off. He almost looked amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s hairy nutsack is going on here?” Hermione thundered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, do you mind telling me why you have Death Eaters in your house?” Sirius asked. He nodded towards Tom, his wand tilting higher, “And why do you have Voldemort here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Sirius answered shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping between the two groups she shot Severus a glare who straightened and reached out for her as she passed him. “Hermione, don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She evaded him and stood between the two warring factions. “I called for this meeting and specifically stated that wands were to remain sheathed! We’re on the same side! Now put the wands away and sit down… NOW!” Hermione dropped to her knees and slammed her hand down on the floor. The earth rumbled and began to shake. It was an earthquake, however, strangely the pictures and furniture stayed in place. The only things… or in this case people... that moved were the two warring factions of Harry, Sirius, Remus and Tom, Kai, Draco and Theo. The shaking got so bad that none of the men could maintain their feet and toppled over like bowling pins.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hadn’t expected the conversation she was going to have with Sirius, Harry and Remus to go smoothly. And she supposed she should have been prepared for almost all-out war in the Rose Room. She thought she would have time to explain before she called Tom into the room, but she’d been too late. She now stood tall over everyone, her hair undulating with the waves of magic she was channelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthquake had stopped, and instead, she was using the lays to manipulate the gravity just in the room. It was something she’d discovered in the margins of the book Pythia had left her. Though to use this ability was exhausting, she could feel sweat begin to bead along her hairline and her knees were trembling. Her elements and Kai tried to get up, but her power was steadfast, all she had to do was look at them and they were staying put.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to stop fighting with each other, Tom’s not the enemy. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> read the journal entries I left? He’s a victim in all this just as much as you!” she snarled down at Sirius and Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wheezed and tried to move but Hermione added pressure to everyone to keep them put.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she let her magic ebb and flow around her, the leys dancing around her, “Now, you lot will listen to me! We are all going to work together and get that so-called prophecy and go after the real enemy. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>angering me is not in your best interest. You all </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>this and yet you’re acting like a bunch of primary age children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around making eye contact with them and easing up on the power she was using, “Now, we’re going to get up, dust ourselves off and behave. You don’t want to know what will happen if you irritate me further,” she knelt next to Tom and cupped his cheek speaking quietly to him, “Are there any Death Eaters who are decent fighters that can help us?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a nod, his eyes narrowing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave an impatient sound and huffed, “Now, stop being a poor sport about this,” she leaned closer, her face hovering over his, “I’m going to heal Harry right now, is that okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it over for a moment before his features softened, “Yes, he’s the last one. I would prefer to do this now and get it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I release you completely, will you behave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They drew their wands on me!” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really blame them? You were supposed to wait for me to speak to them first to avoid this exact thing from happening. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, the protective instinct goes both ways, love. I promise no one will hurt you or they’ll have to deal with me,” she pressed a light kiss to his lips and smiled down at him as she pulled back. “Besides, I can just bring you back if they do decide to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky witch,” he mumbled. “Alright, I’ll put away my wand provided they do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing him once more she moved to Harry and knelt next to him. Sirius’ eyes followed her movements watching her every move to make sure she wouldn’t hurt his pup. He should’ve known that she wouldn’t, she was Hermione. She was loyal and honest. And he knew that Volde-er </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom</span>
  </em>
  <span> really wasn’t to blame for what happened all those years ago. She didn’t have to bring to his attention back to the fact that he’d lost two of his best friends and was framed for murder, and she certainly didn’t have to help clear his name so he could live his life with his godson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Hermione whispered, leaning over him, “I need you to listen to me. When I release you, you’re going to put your wand away. You have no enemies here. Your connection to Tom will be taken care of today. You were chosen to be the figurehead and smokescreen of Dumbledore’s bid for power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scar is a Horcrux, meaning that you hold part of Tom’s soul within you. I’m going to take Tom’s soul fragment from you. That part of the journal was correct. Dumbledore wants to pit you against him. He wants you to die for the cause. I can’t let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had tears swimming in his eyes as he looked at his best friend, “Why?” he croaked, “How can you stand being near him knowing he killed my mum and dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back on her haunches and raised a brow at him, her fingers brushing his shaggy hair away from his eyes, “Did he though? Was it really him that killed your parents? Or is it what Dumbledore </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to believe?” her fingers gently brushed against his scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was quiet and he looked away from her and at Sirius. He was quiet so long that Hermione thought that he wouldn’t answer her. Letting out a choked sigh he looked at her again, the tears falling down his cheeks, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one word was profound. She knew then that Harry was finally growing up and was becoming a man. His blinders were being removed and he could no longer look at the world in terms of black and white or good versus evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what I said to you before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what I see, that you’ll be fighting for me, that you love me and only want what’s best for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I didn’t choose this, but this is my purpose. You need to understand they were all made for me, Harry. I can’t live without them and need them to complete my task.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave one nod and closed his eyes as the tears continued to fall, “I trust you,” he said in a rough voice. “You’re my soul’s sister, I want… </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect you, but I see now that you can protect yourself,” his eyes opened and there was pain there, “I just still need you to need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always need you, Harry. You know this. This thing, what I am, doesn’t change my love for you,” she leaned forward and kissed the scar, her lips lingering there for a moment. Her lip trembled when she looked down at him, “Now, let’s get you back to rights, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a watery chuckle and rolled his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Hermione to coax Tom’s soul from Harry and heal both of them. She moved in a way that everyone could watch as she healed that last of Tom. It was a profound moment. She released them enough so they could move to watch, but not enough where they could attack each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leys filled her once more and her body sang with power. She was one with them now, they were simply an extension of herself. She needed those there in the room, the ones she’s closest to, to watch and see. There is knowing she was Life and then there was seeing all she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her magic released them once she was finished and she fell forward catching herself before she landed on Harry. She was panting with exertion when she was done. It was easier, yes, but she gave more of herself this time to help complete Tom’s soul. She knew he needed more to make up for the missing pieces but that would come in time when they bonded. The final step in becoming who she was destined to be.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai jumped up as soon as Mia’s magic released them and scooped her up in his arms leaving everyone behind. He didn’t care that her elements were calling out to him, nor the fact that Potter was in his house. All he cared about was getting Mia to her chambers so she could rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked at his cousin for a moment and felt the love for her expand and grow. This woman was his cousin, his sister. He knew it was irrational but when she was talking to Potter and he claimed Mia as </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister he wanted to rip the git’s throat out. No one would come between him and Mia, the familial bond they shared was all-consuming. He lived to protect her, to love her, and help her grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Mia was settled on the bed he called for Tipsy to show Potter and the others to a room they could rest for the day. Tom entered the room being helped by Theo and Severus and slumped on the bed as soon as he was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom wrapped an arm around Mia and tugged her close as he succumbed to sleep. Kai stood and watched the pair for a moment before he turned to the others knowing that Mia would be protected with the others close. Potter had no idea where she slept which was good for his health. “Severus, I’ll go to Bella and let her know the plan and that Tom will be joining her soon to go over everything. I’ll help keep the others in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the door and looked back at his cousin, his sister, “Just, just watch over her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stretched when she woke and looked around before she rolled over and watched Tom as he slept. She saw the changes in him and was amazed that he was almost completely healed. His features smoothed out and his handsome visage became clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s attention was taken away from Tom when her bedroom door opened and Bella came through. She frowned at Hermione, her hand resting on her baby bump as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I just came from Cissy’s, Kai told us the plan about the prophecy. Are you sure you have to go? You know the prophecy is false, why risk yourself? The old coot could snatch you at any time you’re away from home. Who knows what he would do to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned against her, “Yes, next weekend is the beginning of the holiday, I think it’s our best shot. Tom wants to be sure that the prophecy is fake, and so does Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella wrinkled her nose and wrapped an arm around her, “I can’t go, Roddy won’t let me, he thinks it’s too dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is for one in your condition, I’m sure we’ll be back before you know it, Bella.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go,” Bella pouted, “I just feel as if something bad is going to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rodolphus doesn’t need to go if that would make you feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella snorted and shook her head, “No, I‘m not worried about Roddy, there’s someone after you and I want you here behind the wards. I don’t want anything to happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know Rodolpus will be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing her hand on top of Bella's, Hermione smiled, “I’ll come back to you, to our family, Bella, this I promise you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella moved Hermione’s hand so it rested below hers and Hermione’s smile widened as the baby kicked. Bella giggled and pressed her hand down harder, “He said you better,” she stood and pulled Hermione up with her, “Now, come on. You’re coming with me to spend time with Cissy and Aunt Vinda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione feigned horror as she was pulled from the room by a very insistent Bella.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cottage was just how Hermione remembered it. Narcissa and Vinda were already waiting in the small kitchen with tea and sandwiches as Bella pulled her through the house to join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, you need to slow down,” Hermione laughed as she was shoved into a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I’m just anxious to spend some girl time with my precious daughter,” she grinned down at Hermione before she moved to flit around the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned close to Hermione and winked, “Just let her go, she’s due next month and this is what we call the nesting period. She’s been anxious about spending time with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed and watched as the woman that stepped into the role of her mother pulled tins from the cabinets and filled plates with what looked like biscuits and pastries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa giggled and patted her hand gently, “Don’t worry, those books you gave her certainly helped improve her cooking and Tipsy has been assisting Bella as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella placed the plate on the table with a dull thud and crossed her arms over her chest, her dark eyes narrowed on her sister, “I heard that Cissy and I’ll have you know that Roddy has always loved my cooking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sniffed and took a delicate sip of tea before she spoke, “He’s a good husband, Bella. He would eat dirt if you scooped it out of the garden and set it before him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Bella laughed as she sat down and filled Hermione’s plate with pastries and sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Bella that’s too much,” Hermione tried to cover her plate but Bella swatted her hand and continued to pile on the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve lost too much weight, and I need you to gain some of that back. You’ll need all the energy you can get, especially before the bonding,” she winked as she shoved it in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt the heat suffuse her cheeks, her eyes wide. She took a hasty sip of her tea, her mind working furiously. She didn’t want another talk from Bella, Cissy or her grandmother about </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d read the book; thank you very much. She was sure her instincts wouldn’t lead her wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand shook as she placed her teacup back down and she cleared her throat trying to reign in her nerves, “Have you thought of names for my little brother yet?” she asked nodding to Bella’s ever-expanding belly. She was due in May and Hermione was excited to meet the little one and see Bella step into the role of motherhood properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know the Black’s have a tradition when naming their children,” Bella smiled as she grabbed Hermione’s hand to rest it on the bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Constellations, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roddy is all for that, he wants whatever makes me happy. I thought the first name could be a constellation and maybe use Roddy’s name as a middle name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What names have you come up with so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella’s eyes twinkled as she listed all the constellations that she’d been thinking of. Hermione listened intently and smiled, her hand rubbing Bella’s bump as she spoke. She tricked her soothing magic through Bella’s womb and felt an answering flutter in return. She paused, there was an echo to the flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Bella are you sure you’re only having one? I felt something… an echo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella laughed, “Yes, only one. Though at times it feels as if I’m being kicked and punched by several feet or fists at the same time. The healer assured me there was only one in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood and scooted her chair back and knelt in front of her and placed both her hands on either side of her belly and concentrated on her magic. She leaned her head against Bella’s stomach and shushed her when she tried to speak. Paying more attention this time, she spread out her magic and felt, first one baby who kicked her cheek. She closed her eyes and continued to search. There. There behind her brother was another baby, she felt their aura, and then back to her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Bella’s belly she stood. She brushed Bella’s bangs to the side and kissed her on the forehead when she saw her worried expression, “No, you might want to call the healer, you are having twins, Bella. I’m not wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella jumped up from her chair, “RODDY!” she screeched and waddled quickly from the room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione arrived back at her estate and stepped out from the floo just as Sirius, Remus and Harry were leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted uncomfortably before he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, “Thanks, Hermione,” he whispered into her curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything to protect you Harry, I just didn’t know how to tell you who my other elements were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “I know about the three, who's the fourth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and bowed her head. “Please for the love of Godric, don’t freak out on me this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a harsh breath and shook his head at her. She lifted her head and his eyes twinkled with humour, “As long as it’s not Malfoy I think I’ll manage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What??” he yelled as he took a step back. “You can’t be serious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, pup, calm down,” Sirius stepped up to the pair and put his hands on both of their shoulders giving Hermione a small squeeze, “If I can live with Sniv- I mean Snape being one of her elements, certainly you can manage to have your nemesis as one, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly and studied her before he let out a small laugh that turned into full-blown gales of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping the tears from his eyes he grinned at her, “It's fine, I can eventually accept him, but you have to tell Ron, you know he’s going to explode when he hears who your elements are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Mother of Morgana,” Hermione breathed, turning pale.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt sweat roll down her temple and drip off her chin as she knelt behind a rock in the Malfoy gardens, turned makeshift duelling arena. Tom insisted that she build up her stamina and be able to channel her powers with little to no thought. It was becoming easier the more she worked at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night they planned to steal the false prophecy would soon be upon them and Hermione was both anticipating and dreading the mission. And to prepare for any eventuality Hermione found herself here, duelling, not just a select few Death Eaters, she also had to evade Fenrir’s wolves. It was great exercise and she could feel her blood singing in her veins, her magic humming just under her skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked around the rock and couldn’t see anyone. She tried to expand her senses to see if anyone was near and didn’t feel anyone. Cautiously she stood and inched her way around. She was close to the edge of the ‘Battle’ area and if she could cross the boundary unscathed she’ll have won this round.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still not sensing anyone around she stood and made her way to the edge of the duelling field. She hadn’t taken but two steps when a blast hit the ground near her and rocketed her off her feet. She landed hard on her side, her breath stolen. Frantically she searched the area where the blast had come from. She still couldn’t see or sense anyone. She tried to sit up, only to be knocked to the ground again and something heavy loomed over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air shimmered, whoever they were was under a disillusionment spell. But Hermione was still puzzled why she couldn’t sense their magical core. Was there a way to cloak someone’s magic and keep it from being detected? Her thoughts were interrupted when the voice of the person on top of her spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, this looks very familiar… where have I seen a similar situation? Oh! I remember the Quidditch World Cup. A few buddies of mine chased and caught this pretty little piece. She was at our mercy. My friend had her in his clutches and was about to sample her sweet flesh when we were very rudely interrupted. He told me he left his mark on her…” The disillusionment melted away and Hermione saw the sneering face of Antonin Dolohov hovering over her. She felt her stomach drop in fear, but couldn’t for the life of her remember why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I remember very little from that night. It couldn’t have been me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you think so? Maybe I can remind you?” Dolohov said and grasped at her shirt, tearing it at the neck and exposing her bra. Hermione closed her eyes as fear continued to build, shadowed memories tormented her. She remembered feeling helpless, dark beings pushing and pawing at her. Searing white pain centred on her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” she screamed and slammed her hands up away from her body and against Dolohov’s shoulders as she called the power of air to aid her. The force of the wind she called pushed him up and away from her and she scrambled away from him. He was fighting against the wind, but it held him immobile. He was snarling and cursing at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your back, little witch bitch. You may have the Dark Lord wrapped around your finger at the moment, but eventually, he’ll get tired of you and throw you to us, his faithful. You’ll be nothing but a used hole… You’ll-” Hermione waved her hand and thorny vines slithered up and bound Dolohov against a tree, one wrapping around his mouth cutting off his vile words. She didn’t really care if the thorns cut into him or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he wouldn’t be getting free anytime soon, she eased back on the power of air. She could feel her knees begin to tremble, partly from leftover fear and partly from exhilaration. She did it! She didn’t freeze. While she still couldn’t remember what had happened at the QWC, she felt that she’d finally passed a very significant hurdle. Her powers came easily to her call, and she felt that she was ready for whatever may come her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sparing Dolohov another glance as she waved her hand and repaired her shirt before turning on her heel and walking back toward Malfoy Manor. She wouldn’t tell Tom about Dolohov, but she would be sure to keep her eye on him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small group that Hermione had gathered slipped through the Ministry and made their way to the Room of Prophecy. They hadn’t encountered anyone, which was odd and had her feeling on edge. She knew that today would be the best day to slip into the Ministry, but she would’ve thought they would see </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around. Getting the false prophecy was easy, almost too easy. Tom and Harry were able to locate the false prophecy with ease, it shone brightly on one of the many high shelves. It was then that Harry’s fears were confirmed that Dumbledore had been playing with his life. He stood there for a moment, watching the smoke swirl around and voices came through, but none of them made sense to him or Tom who held onto the glass orb as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like a distant conversation, no particular voice could be discerned as they listened. It was Tom who stepped back first and looked down at the orb with contempt, his hand curling around his wand, his jaw tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s unease increased as they all stood waiting for Harry to say something. Sirius and Remus spoke in soft tones to him and Hermione looked around, the feeling of being watched caused the fine hairs on the back of her neck to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was dressed as a Death Eater, even Draco, Theo and Severus. The only ones that weren't were her, Sirius, Remus, and Harry and that made her feel as if they were an open target, they would know it was them by a simple look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her magic flared in warning and Hermione shivered, “Harry, we need to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dropped the orb and watched as it shattered on the ground, his face blank as he turned and started back from whence they came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still encountered no one, not even a guard who was supposed to be guarding the Room of Prophecy, not a mouse, not even a random memo flew by. The only sounds were their footsteps as they made their way to the lifts. The clang of the door slamming shut caused her to cringe and Tom pulled her to his front, his wand at the ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it back to the atrium when they were stopped short. Dumbledore stood there and looked disappointed when he saw Hermione and Harry standing side by side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this? Harry? What are you doing?” Dumbledore asked, acting like a disappointed grandfather when their grandchild did something they weren’t supposed to. Hermione straightened her spine and glared at him as she grabbed Harry’s hand in her own. She could feel him tremble with what she thought was suppressed anger and betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing, Sir? What I’m doing is taking back my life. I know-” Harry began but Hermione quickly cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand. She didn’t want Harry to reveal that they knew the prophecy was false. They had to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered as Dumbledore’s gaze raked over her. He had Aurors behind him, flanking them and cutting off the floo passages to their escape. It was a Sunday night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t have been here. How did he find out about their plan? She recognized Dawlish, and Shacklebolt, they both sent her an apologetic glance. Could they have let something slip, even if it was inadvertently? The four others she didn’t recognize as they stood at the ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took in Dumbledore’s appearance, the fabric draped over his shoulder shimmered as he moved closer, his shoulders and half his arms were not visible as he stopped several feet away, the Aurors shadowing his step. He frowned as he looked at the everyone that had gathered. “Miss Grindelwald, I should’ve known you couldn’t leave good well enough alone,” he said as he shook his head at her. “You were supposed to separate yourself from Harry, it was your duty to protect him. But it seems you’ve fallen to the darkness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught the movement of his hand as he stroked the Elder wand lightly and she internally smirked, his left hand had started to blacken. The ring was still on his finger glinting in the low light and she thought he assumed he could truly master death even though the curse was slowly killing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed Harry’s hand as he stiffened at her side, “Is there something wrong with your hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Albus?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even saying his name felt dirty to her. She wanted to Scourgify her mouth. He tilted his chin higher as he studied her, “Nothing of consequence, now that I have all the Hallows. I’ve succeeded where your grandfather failed. It truly is a shame that he chose your grandmother over me, we could have ruled this world together. However, I’ll just take you to stand by my side, Miss Grindelwald. I know what you are and with your power added to mine, we can usher in a new era of enlightenment and peace into our world. We’ll no longer have to hide away in fear from the Muggle populace. They’ll look to us as Gods! My dear Gellert can watch from afar at what I can do, what I can have, that he cannot. You, my dear Life, will be my progeny, my heir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bile rose in her throat as he spoke, “You’re mad if you think I’ll let you anywhere near me. The Hallows have corrupted you,” she said as she took a step forward and released Harry’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom saw the movement from the corner of his eyes and his Death Eaters moved to surround her, and he stepped in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore laughed and raised his wand, “Tom, I see you still have a penchant for collecting rarities. I’m sure you can tell that she’s unique and you wish to keep her for your own plans, but you’re too late. I already have control over the Ministry and now that I do, everyone will fall in line, following my command. Step aside, Tom, you’re no match for me and I will be taking her peacefully or by force.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom raised his wand and fired a spell, just as Dumbledore cast his own. Tom swung his arm out and shoved Hermione to the floor, stepping fully in front of her and shielding her. Her heart slammed into her chest as the Aurors joined Dumbledore and started to engage in battle as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill no one, I want them alive,” Dumbeldore said as he twisted his wand and a spell shot towards Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised her own and cast a protective shield around him as she shoved Harry towards the floo dodging spells as she went, “Sirius, get him out of here!” she screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yanked Remus with him and tumbled towards the pair. He grabbed Harry by the collar and shoved him into the floo and reached back for her, but Hermione skidded out of his grasp, “I’ll get the others, now go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met for a moment and Sirius’ eyes widened and he raised his wand. Hermione didn’t think she just moved. Her arms were outstretched and she silenced the incoming spell hoping to lessen the blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell to her knees as pain ripped through her and saw Dolohov rip his mask off and grin as he stood. “I told you, you better watch out witch bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard someone shout her name as she tried to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelled for her as Remus pulled him back and into the floo, and in a flash they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolohov suddenly let out a garbled cry when the leys came to life and surrounded her and shot out to him, through him and he screamed in horror as they consumed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room stopped for a moment and stared at the man next to Tom as he tugged at his clothes and tried in vain to fight the leys as they punished him for harming Life turning him to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione coughed and lifted her head, her hand pressing against her chest and she met the triumphant eyes of Dumbledore. However, his triumphant look melted away as a shadow detached itself from the gloom and grasped ahold of Hermione as she lay gasping for air. She took a sharp intake of breath, her wand clattering to the floor as a cold hand reached out for her and tugged her back into one of the floo’s. She heard a low hiss as the green flames of the floo blurred out the shouts and spells that resumed, then darkness consumed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked back as the green flames dissipated. “We leave now,” he shouted as spells fired. Severus grabbed Draco and his form blurred as the rest of his Death eaters Apparated towards the floo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Theo, Tom stopped only for a moment to scoop up Mia’s wand and throwing the floo powder down in the floo, they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering Malfoy Manor he looked around for Mia. Dolohov had hit her with his nasty curse and was worried that she would have trouble healing herself fast enough. He saw her leys surrounding her and knew that they were working to heal her as fast as they could, but he needed to know, know that she was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving his way past his Death Eaters who had discarded their robes and masks he didn’t listen to the shouting of voices wanting to know what happened at the ministry. He stood in the centre of the room, turning in a circle looking for the telltale sight of curls and found nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noted several of his Death Eaters were also missing. Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Thornfinn were missing as well. “Where is she?” he barked, “Where’s my Mia?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus held his shoulder, blood spilling through his fingers as he looked around the room with him, “No one has seen her Tom. She’s not here, I don’t feel her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s stomach dropped and he focused on his link to Hermione. He couldn’t feel her either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find her, I want her home. Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone not wounded scrambled to see to Tom’s order. Tom sat down heavily as he frantically searched for any trace of Hermione through their shared link. Something had gone terribly wrong and for once he had no idea what to do. He looked up and met the green eyes of Vinda Rosier. Her gaze burned into him and he held it until he had to look away. His soul cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mia, I don’t know where you are. But please, please for the love of creation… Please be safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit dark, and the next one will be too, just remember there will be a light at the end of the tunnel soon. Let's hope it's not a train, yeah?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>May 1996</h1><p>The sounds of clanging pots and pans and the scents of dinner wafted through the air of Grimmauld Place. If anyone were to look into this scene, they would think it was a typical gathering of family and friends, it was anything but. The already oppressive atmosphere of 12 Grimmauld Place was now stifling with an undercurrent of anxious energy. If someone were to really look close they would see fear and a harried sort of paranoia in all who were present.</p><p>Sirius took a sip of his Firewhisky as he stood in the back of the room leaning against the door jam. He listened to the quiet murmured words of comfort from Arthur to his wife as she hunched over the stove. </p><p>His eyes drifted down to The Daily Prophet and watched as Percy Weasley was publicly flogged for speaking out against Dumbledore’s new world. </p><p>The moving picture of Percy kneeling in the middle of the Ministry played in a ten-second loop. Dumbledore, of course, didn’t dole out the punishment himself but had a Ministry lackey have that honour. He didn’t know what would be worse, a world full of Death Eaters terrorizing them as they once did, or this new world order. </p><p>It was too late for Percy to leave Dumbledore’s fold; he was so entrenched in the Ministry. Sirius was sure that Percy now had a trace on him following his movements. Dumbledore was a paranoid bastard, after all. </p><p>The Statue of Secrecy was being reinforced in a way Sirius never imagined. Any muggle-born child was being torn away from their family and their parents Oblivated. The children were placed in a magical orphanage and half and pureblood families were encouraged to adopt these children. Any half-blood children were allowed to stay with both parents, as long as their muggle parent moved into the magic community and were monitored. No contact with the muggle world. </p><p>Dumbledore somehow gained access to the Book of Names and went to each house and removed the children himself with the assistance of Aurors. Children as young as two were removed by force. It was a tragedy.</p><p>His eyes followed the picture down to the next <em> story </em> in the paper. It lacked its usual flare as Skeeter’s articles did, but it was still eye-catching. </p><h3>
  <em> Hermione Grindelwald Missing Once Again.  </em>
</h3><p>The article, if one would call it that, wanted information on her whereabouts, all sightings were to be reported to Dumbledore immediately. A huge reward was waiting for anyone who could find her. He knew the bastard finally figured out what she was and he felt the cold tendrils of dread curl in his gut at the mere thought of that man getting his hands on her.</p><p>Sirius rubbed the centre of his chest and felt the familiar tug of guilt settle. He should have grabbed her. He’d seen the defecting Death Eater cast the spell at Hermione as he tried to shield her, but Remus yanked him away. He saw her stand in front of him, her arms wide to protect him. <em> Him </em> of all people. The image of her crumbling to the ground played on repeat in his mind. </p><p>“I just don’t understand!” Molly hissed to her husband, “Why is he doing this? What happened?” </p><p>Arthur rubbed her back trying to offer words of comfort but they fell flat. </p><p>Shoving himself from the wall, Sirius stepped forward and set his glass on the table, the sound making a dull thump brought the attention of the couple just as he intended. </p><p>“He’s not the man you think he is, Molly,” Sirius said as he fished out the crinkled journal entry from his waistcoat. “I think it’s time for you to read this.” </p><p>Molly furrowed her brows as Sirius walked to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he offered the entry to her and nodded to the parchment and placed it in her hands, “Once you read that, we’ll talk.” </p><p>He left the room giving them a moment of privacy. He knew that what they read in that journal entry would be a shock. Hermione had given him several more entries since then that he could share with them, but he thought the night he lost his best friends, the Potter’s would be the best place to start. It showed Dumbledore’s thinking, why he set this whole thing in motion. </p><p>Of course, he read the others, the ramblings of a mad-man. He never suspected Dumbledore being that vile, but he’d been so very wrong. It was Albus’ fault that Harry was an orphan, that he, Sirius spent twelve years, twelve, in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. If it hadn’t been for Hermione, he would still be a wanted man, and Harry would be with <em> those </em> people, the Dursley’s. </p><p>It was time for the rest of the Order to learn some hard truths. While Molly and Arthur read, he sent out the call for the Order to meet. It was time they knew the truth.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Severus joined the Order for the meeting. He hoped that they had some inkling of where Hermione was. When he swept into the Family Room, he was surprised that not only the Order was gathered, but their children as well, they should’ve been at Hogwarts. </p><p>Sirius stood in the middle of the room while everyone gathered on the couches. Severus opted to stand in the back, not wanting to be confined in case things got heated. He could see that Sirius was agitated, and Molly Weasly was in tears, a blubbering mess. </p><p>“Where did you get that entry, Sirius?” Arthur asked as he rubbed his wife’s back. </p><p>“Hermione gave it to me this past summer,” he said as he began to pace. “She came to me in confidence and let me know, opening my eyes to what he was.” </p><p>“Constant vigilance!” Moody said as he slammed his cane on the floor, “this is why I tell you constant vigilance.” </p><p>“Yes, we know!” Sirius snapped at him, “Did you know? Did you know what his plans were? You were always so quick to go along with whatever Albus said. Did you know he was manipulating all of us?” </p><p>Moody sniffed and turned his head. </p><p>“Are you sure this is not falsified? She’s a Grindelwald,” Molly croaked, “She could have made it up.” </p><p>“Molly, you can’t be so daft in thinking that,” Sirius growled. “Think! This is Hermione. The same girl that has been protecting our children all year.” </p><p>Molly blinked up at him and Sirius shook his head, “How do you think our children were spared harsher punishments and permanent scars when that woman was stalking the halls? While Dumbledore sat in his office and allowed it all to happen, not lifting a wand, or hand to protect them? Did you think that the rest of them just miraculously healed and she was the only one that was being punished?” </p><p>Molly turned her head and closed her eyes. </p><p>“It’s true, mum,” Ginny spoke up, “Every time we would have detention Hermione was waiting for us with a healing paste to ensure we didn’t scar while she kept hers.” </p><p>“But, she’s a Grindelwald,” Molly said weakly. </p><p>“As if that’s her fault? You’re honestly going to hold her <em> Grandfather’s </em> actions against her? Actions that took place fifty plus years before she was born? Molly, you’ve been cold to her for years,” Sirius said as he ran his hand through his hair, “Don’t think for one moment we didn’t notice the cold shoulder you would give her. The only time you were nice to the poor girl was when you had an audience to perform for.” </p><p>“That’s not true, Sirius,” Arthur said, “Molly loves Hermione as one of her own.” </p><p>Severus raised a brow and scoffed. Arthur’s words sounded weak as he spoke them, Sirius saw the truth in his eyes. Arthur witnessed the slights and digs Molly would make against Hermione. The howlers the woman sent her because of Skeeter. </p><p>“That’s a load of thestral shite, Arthur and you know it. Molly didn’t like the fact that Hermione was close to Harry. She didn’t want anything getting in the way of Harry and Ginny potentially forming a romantic bond and marrying. Don’t think for one moment that I don’t see the way she shoves those two together. I wouldn’t be surprised if at one point she locked them into a bedroom or dosed one or both of them with a love potion.” </p><p>Everyone gasped and Severus, despite the situation, withheld his chuckle. For once he and the mutt were on the same page. Molly was indeed a fine actress and would do almost anything to ensure that her children were better off than her and Arthur. Her methods were quite Slytherin… for a Gryffindor.</p><p>“Sirius,” Harry gaped at him. </p><p>“It’s true, pup,” Sirius held up his hand when Molly made a small noise. “But that’s not why we’re here. There are things you need to know about Hermione, to understand what she is.” </p><p>Ron snorted and leaned back against the couch and folded his arms across his chest, “Besides a slimy Slytherin snake, you mean.” </p><p>Harry cuffed him, “Watch how you speak about my sister.” </p><p>“She’s not your sister, Harry,” Ron hissed as he rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>Severus cleared his throat before everything deteriorated any further. Things were already heated and the way Potter was glaring at the red-headed twit, he wouldn’t be surprised if hexes were hurled. “As insightful as I find this,” he said, “I believe we’re here to shed some light on Miss Grindelwald?” </p><p>Sirius let out a huff before he walked over to the wall that showed his family's lineage, “Kreacher!” he snapped. When the old elf appeared and mumbled at him, Sirius pointed to the wall, “Show them, show them who she is.” </p><p>Kreacher’s ears trembled as he looked around the room. He looked back at Sirius for a moment before he snapped his fingers and the blurred out portion of the wall became clear and Kreacher was once again gone. </p><p>“Look,” Sirius said, his hand shook as he pointed to the portrait of Hermione, “Look for yourself Molly so you’ll finally know. There’s a reason she healed the children, <em> all </em> of them. She’s Life. The fabled Life we were all taught about since we were in nappies. You know what that means, you know why she’s here! She’s here to right the wrong, to bring balance back in our world. She may be a <em> Grindelwald </em> as you like to remind everyone, but she’s more than the reputation of her surname, she’s our only hope to bring down Dumbledore and she’s missing.” </p><p>Molly stood and walked over to the small portrait of Hermione that was on the wall. She leaned closer and Sirius wrapped his hand on the back of her neck and bent her over with him to get a closer look. His finger traced the rune for Life and he tilted his head to the side and looked at the pale woman who stood beside him shivering. </p><p>He released her and stood, his arms across his chest and he watched Molly’s reaction. Severus was, too. The glee he felt from Molly finally being put in her place was short-lived and he chastised himself. Hermione was missing, and he didn’t care what Molly did with her brood. All he cared about was getting his own back where she belonged. </p><p>There were many people out there, mostly in the pureblood circles who knew what it meant to be Life and would love to use her for their own gain. There were ways to subdue her where she couldn’t outright attack anyone, to place suppression cuffs on her, to threaten her or the ones she loved to order her compliance, but he hadn’t heard a whispered word about her whereabouts. </p><p>It was with a heavy heart that Vinda decided to close ranks and stay behind the wards of the estate. He didn’t want to, not without knowing where she was, and out looking for her. But Vinda was right, Dumbledore was raiding all the pureblood homes in search of, as he put it, Dark artefacts that could be used against the Wizarding World, but Severus knew what he was really looking for, he was looking for her. </p><p>He knew this because Aurors had been trying to get past the blood wards that surrounded the estate, Fenrir and his wolves kept Vinda apprised of anyone who stepped near the estate and they’d seen Dumbledore several times as he himself tried in vain to dismantle the wards. </p><p>They were effectively trapped. </p><p>Vinda having enough of Dumbledore trying to make an entrance to her home in England reinforced the wards, not even a flea could pass them without getting zapped. She placed the Fidelius Charm on them for reinforcement. They were safe for the time being. </p><p>He met Sirius’ gaze and raised a brow. He knew what was coming next. </p><p>“We need to leave here,” Sirius said, “We need to leave Grimmauld and regroup.” </p><p>Molly stood and whirled around, “Where would we go?” she asked, walking back to Arthur. She sat heavily on the couch and looked at her remaining children and back to Sirius, “I won’t leave him, I won’t leave my Percy!” </p><p>Sirius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “He won’t kill Percy, Molly,” he said slowly, “Percy is a pureblood, and that will protect him. Dumbledore is only going after muggle-borns and half-bloods, separating them from their muggle parents' influence.” </p><p>Severus’ stomach rolled, fighting to keep his mask firmly in place. Dumbledore was attacking the muggleborn families, yanking their children away from them, and as Dumbledore had put it, putting them in a reform school during their holidays so they would understand what it meant to be a witch or wizard. He was forcing these children to cut all ties to their muggle parents. It was just a glorified orphanage. He wanted the children to be indoctrinated in the hate that Dumbledore had for muggles, creating an army for future use against the Muggle world.</p><p>It wasn’t surprising to Severus, and shouldn’t be for anyone else who knew what happened to Dumbledore’s sister all those years ago. She’d been attacked by a group of muggle boys and the poor girl was not the same after that. Dumbledore may be half-blood and his mother a muggle, the hate he had for muggles had been well hidden until recently. </p><p>“We are to move to the Rosier Estate,” Sirius said, “It won’t take Dumbledore long before he finds someone to come here and dismantle the wards that protect us. I spoke to my cousin, Vinda and she’s offered her home to anyone who wishes to escape.” </p><p>“You want us to go to a known Death Eater sympathizer!” Molly shrieked. </p><p>“Are they really any different from us though? They’re pawns just like the rest of us moving on a board of Dumbledore’s own design. You read it yourself, Molly, what he did to You-Know-Who. He <em> forced </em> him to kill Harry’s parents. He didn’t want to!” Sirius snarled. “Albus Dumbeldore put Tom Riddle on that path, the path of destruction all so he could be the one to claim the ultimate victory. He wants to be seen as the saviour of our world.  Our Hermione has been working on changing that. Dumbledore threw her to the wolves, to the Death Eaters  and didn’t care if she survived or not.” </p><p>Molly buried her head into Arthur’s chest and let out a small sob. Severus shook his head at the dramatics. “I’ve been staying with Vinda on weekends,” Severus’ rich timbre washed over them. “She just wants Hermione back and knows what her granddaughter has to do. They all know what she is and are trying to help her...even <em> him. </em> He’s changed and his new goal is to help Miss Grindelwald bring balance back. </p><p>“You read for yourself what lengths Dumbledore would go to, to create chaos making him the saviour of the Wizarding World before this all went to shite. The light and the dark are now on the same side and if we continue to fight amongst ourselves he will reign supreme. We need to leave and regroup somewhere he can’t get to us.” </p><p>“You want us to work with Death Eaters?” Molly scoffed, “You want me to expose my children to them?” </p><p>“Remember Molly, I’m also one of those Death Eaters you oppose. I’ve yet to give you a reason to hate me, to not trust me, but you do anyway. You claim that you work for the light, to bring peace to our world, but you can’t even look past your own prejudice to do so. You hate me for a mistake I made all those years ago.” </p><p>Molly was quiet as Severus spoke. He knew he had her when he spoke the truth. For all the rubbish Molly spouted about the light, she was just as prejudiced as the majority of the purebloods that touted blood supremacy. </p><p>Severus leaned back and watched with some amusement as Sirius laid down an ultimatum to the Order. He was leaving with or without them and taking Remus and Harry with him. The rest of them could continue to hide like cockroaches or they could join him in the fight against Dumbledore. </p><p>Albus had the Deathly Hallows and none of them could go against him, the only chance they had was to get Hermione back. </p><p>Severus’ chest felt tight and he found it hard to breathe when he thought of her. He wanted to know where she was, who had her, but that would take a combined effort to do so. They needed more than what they had, more eyes and ears to seek out information on her whereabouts. Someone was bound to slip and let it be known who had her. </p><p>“When school is out, I'll bring my Neville there with their parent’s permission,” Augusta sniffed. “That girl gave me back my Frank and his wife. I trust her judgement. Albus has had free reign over us for far too long. I’ll go with Mr Black to Rosier’s. </p><p>Heated voices raised over each other and Severus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Silence,” he snarled. “All this arguing is not getting us anywhere. Albus has already checked the Burrow but it doesn’t mean he won’t check again the same goes for Longbottom Hall. Frank and Alice will keep their eyes and ears open, same with Tonks for anything amiss, for now, we need to hide away from Albus before he places us on the board. Death Eaters, they may be, but they’ll keep you and yours safe. You have my word and the word of Hermione.” </p><p>The arguing continued late into the evening until finally, everything settled down. Sirius had enough of the bickering and told Harry to start the process of packing what he wanted to bring with him and that was all it took for Molly to jump into action. </p><p>He tried to hide the smirk as Molly barked at her children to do the same. He could still see the distrust in Molly’s eyes, that her actions were not pure and noble. She didn’t want to lose the small chance she had of Harry and Ginny forming a relationship. She wanted to make sure that wherever Harry went, Ginny would follow. </p><p>He didn’t care that Molly’s choice was purely selfish. At least the rest of the Order had already decided to go. The Weasley children and Neville would go back to school for now under the watchful eye of Minerva. Harry would go to the estate, it wasn’t safe for him at Hogwarts with Dumbledore on the prowl. </p><p>They would be safe. Tom would make sure of it. He still had a firm hold on his Death Eaters and they were all willing, Bella included, would welcome the light into their fold if it meant getting their Hermione back. For without her, their world would be doomed.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>The Rosier Estate was bustling with activity and Tom watched the masses file in from a distance. He didn’t want his presence known just yet. </p><p>Severus had filled him in about the meeting with the Order and he was livid that they still didn’t trust his Mia after everything she’d done to protect everyone. He’d felt bile rise in his throat when he heard of Molly’s blind insistence that Hermione was now evil incarnate due to her association with him. He was willing to let that slide for now if they could help locate her. It had been a month and still no word, no sighting, not a peep. </p><p>Running a hand through his hair, he turned on his heel and made his way up to her chambers to pour over the intel they’d gathered so far, which was limited. What he found interesting was that once she’d gone missing, Dumbledore had upped his game to find her and that the unknown person who had been trying to break into the estate suddenly stopped. </p><p>He knew why they had, they’d gotten to her. Fenrir had been a valuable asset, sniffing out any clues, he told him everything he knew by the person’s scent. First, it was confirmed the mystery person was a woman and that she didn’t have Dumbledore’s scent on her. So he assumed then they weren’t working together. Second, it was a scent that he wasn’t familiar with. Tom was cursing himself for not letting his wolves near Mia sooner perhaps then they could have scented all the people Mia had been around and it would be much easier to at least know for sure who had her. </p><p>Tom had his suspicions on who’d taken her that night. There was only one woman he knew that would go to any lengths to get to his Mia, Delores Umbridge. He no longer had a foothold in the Ministry now that Dumbledore had claimed to be the supreme leader so he had very few options in tracking her down. Umbridge was a true Slytherin, slinking in the tall grass hiding her comings and goings from everyone and they had yet to find her. </p><p>Now that the Order was here, he had resources at his disposal. He knew Black wanted to find his Mia, and he wanted him to be the go-between the two parties. He still didn’t trust- as Severus called him - the <em>mutt </em>but, he was willing to if that meant he could get his Mia back unharmed and in one piece.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>Narcissa wiped the sweat from Bella’s brow as she struggled to give birth to her twins. Bella tried in vain to hold out for Rodolphus and Hermione, but as the weeks turned into a month, she had no choice, the children demanded to be born. </p><p>“No,” Bella groaned shaking her head back and forth, “she promised, she promised she would return,” Bella’s thready voice was weak due to her fighting her labour. </p><p>“Dearest, you need to push, please. You need to do this for them and your children. Do you think Hermione would be happy if something happened to them, to you?” Narcissa said in an urgent whisper. </p><p>“I want her here, Cissy. I want Mia and Roddy,” Bella said as she grasped her robes with surprising strength. “She promised she would be here, that she would be by my side. I need my daughter,” she choked out. </p><p>“I know,” she soothed, wiping her forehead and neck with a cool rag, “but let’s get these babies born so when they do come back to us they’ll meet their new family members.” </p><p>Bella let go and sunk back into the bed, tears streaming from her cheeks. </p><p>It took several more hours of coaxing from Narcissa, Vinda and the healer, but in the end, Bella gave birth to two healthy children. </p><p>Her son was named Archuius Rodulphus Lestrange, and her daughter was named Alphecca Hermione Lestrange. </p><p>Bella cried as she cuddled her children and spoke to them in broken sobs about their missing father and sister and that they would meet them soon.</p><hr/><h1>July 1996</h1><p>Vinda looked at Severus who was hunched over his cauldron. The mass of Order members arrived a week ago and there was a tentative peace, for the time being, all hands were on deck for finding her granddaughter, but there was something she had to do, and it couldn’t wait. </p><p>“Severus, is the potion I requested ready?” </p><p>Severus looked up from the cauldron and gave a curt nod before stirring once again. “Yes, it’s over there for your return,” he said and nodded to one of the shelves. “I made extra of each in case we’ll need it in the future.” </p><p>“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but it’s a wise plan. Kai and I will be leaving and shall return as soon as we get our <em> package.” </em></p><p>Severus smirked, “Yes, I’ll be awaiting your arrival to assist you in any way you need. I’m just renewing our stockpile before the bloodshed begins.” </p><p>Vinda knew why Severus had sequestered himself in the lab. They all missed Mia and needed her back. Her finger rubbed her family ring and her heart clenched. She blamed the disastrous mission to the Ministry. She remembered feeling a sense of foreboding before Hermione left. Even though Vinda could no longer feel her, she had to believe that her granddaughter was still alive, somewhere. Hermione was needed and had a task to complete. </p><p>The likely reason Vinda couldn’t sense her was that she was somewhere where magic didn’t exist or heavy wards were in place, stronger than Hogwarts. There were few places Vinda could think of that would offer such, but the ones she did cause her to pray to the Gods that Mia survived. </p><p>Vinda straightened her robes and bid Severus goodbye passing Draco and Theo on her way out. She kissed them both on their cheeks and offered words of encouragement before she met Kai in the foyer. She had her own mission to complete.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>The weather in Austria was mild and pleasant as Kai and Vinda made their way to see Gellert one last time. She sniffed and dabbed her eyes as Oscar led her towards the massive castle where her husband was. She’d been expecting the news of his passing, but she didn’t think it would affect her so much. </p><p>Oscar patted her affectionately on the hand that rested on his arm and mumbled his apologies once again as he looked around at the other guards sending them a glare and shooing them away. This was not a time for gawkers. </p><p>Vinda tilted her chin up and tried to put on a brave face, “Thank you, Oscar. My Gellert was always fond of you, and the others.”</p><p>“We thought a lot of him, too, ma’am.”</p><p>She pulled out a basket and offered a tentative smile, “I packed you a meal to celebrate the life of my Gellert. I know now that he’s departed, I shall never see you again.”</p><p>Oscar looked up at the castle and squinted under the harsh light, a frown on his handsome face, “It’ll be strange not livin’ ‘ere. I suspect the others feel the same way,” he looked down at her. “What will you do with this ole’ castle now that he’s gone?”</p><p>Vinda dabbed her eyes once again and shook her head, “I’m not sure yet, Oscar. I think I’ll keep it just in case we require it in future. It’s impenetrable and there may come a time when we need it.”</p><p>He nodded his head in understanding. Mrs Rosier had been coming once a month since Grindelwald had become its sole resident. Technically the castle was hers now that he passed on. </p><p>It was the strangest thing, Grindelwald had been the picture of health, and then one morning, he went to check in on him when he didn’t come down for his breakfast, he found him dead, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Per his widow’s wishes, his body was laid out for her viewing. She would send his body back with her to England for burial at her family mausoleum. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he led Vinda and her grandson through to the infirmary where Grindelwald had been prepared to her wishes.</p><p>He hoped he would’ve had an opportunity to see the younger Miss Grindelwald, but Kai told him she was indisposed. Oscar felt there was more not being said, but knew it wasn’t his place to question. He bowed as he closed the door and left the pair to their mourning. They had already been through so much, there was nothing more he could say to add comfort to them. </p><p>Kai looked back at the door to make sure he couldn’t sense Oscar, that he did indeed leave them. There’d been no reason for him to relinquish his wand today, nor place the manacle on his wrist. The sole prisoner had been declared dead by the local healer and now it was time to bring his grandfather home.</p><p>“I hate seeing him like this,” he whispered as he pulled out the large blanket to wrap him in.</p><p>“He’ll be fine, dearest,” Vinda whispered as she looked over her shoulder as well and helped Kai prepare her husband for travel.</p><p>Kai knew his grandmother was correct. His grandfather wasn’t dead, he’d drunk the Draught of Living Death as soon as his grandmother had smuggled enough in for him to have a full dose. They’d been planning this for years, even before Mia came into their lives. But they needed him home now, more than ever.</p><p>Since that awful night at the ministry, the wizarding world had gone to pot and now Dumbledore reigned supreme control over them. At first, it started with a small ripple, small changes to the Statute of Secrecy, and eventually sweeping changes.</p><p>Wizards wanted to remain unknown and followed Dumbledore’s lead blindly. They feared Muggles knowing they existed. Many still believed they would not only pollute their wizarding lines, but they would want to capture them and study what makes them magic. </p><p>The only flaw in Dumbledore’s plan was taking the children away from their parents. Despite their harsh views on muggle-born children, the pure-bloods believed that children, in general, were precious and should be cherished. Now they had more orphans than they knew what to do with, and it didn’t sit right with others. </p><p>He knew if Mia were here, she would be able to stop this madness. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the last of the black shroud covered his grandfather and prepared to move him home where he belonged.</p><hr/><h1>End of July 1996</h1><p>On a desolate island in the cold North Sea, in an unplottable location, a woman was strung up in the highest room.  </p><p>The sounds of the winds whistled through the opened room, the mist from the Dementors brushed against her body. She couldn’t see the dementors as they passed by her, she could feel them seeking a way in to suck out her joy. Even for the end of July, the weather fitted the mood in the room, cold and oppressive. </p><p>There was no joy left inside her, she was just an empty shell of the woman she used to be, one that was once full of Life. Her children, the leys had abandoned her, and she cried out for them only to be met with silence.</p><p>The first week she was there, her eyes were plucked out because of their beauty.</p><p>The second week she was there, her hair was shaved off so not to offer her comfort from the elements.</p><p>The third week her tongue was cut out for having no manners.</p><p>The fourth week and each following week after for the past three months another notch in the chains that held her upright, was removed pulling her body taut as a bowstring. Her feet dangled off the floor, the tips of her toes worn raw from her body swaying in the wind.</p><p>And yet, she refused to cry out in anguish. This was her penance for defying order.</p><p>She knew she wasn’t alone in the room. Others were there too. But their words of encouragement were taken from her when their tongues too were cut out. Now all she could hear were their muted cries and moans when <em> they </em> came in to see her. </p><p>Lucius closed his eyes in defeat when the lock clicked open and three people shuffled in, one woman and two men. Their cold eyes looked upon him knowing neither he nor the others were a threat.</p><p>He, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Thorfinn each tried to break the chains that held them in place to help her, to protect her. Rodolphus dislocated his shoulder from the strain and yelled at the vile creature to leave the woman alone, to punish him instead. </p><p>Instead, they had their tongues cut out and their restraints tightened. </p><p>To bear witness to such atrocities, to see someone so beloved suffer such torture was too much. Lucius was sure that was the reason why Hermione refused to cry out. She was always looking to protect others, to take their suffering onto herself and give them some hope that they would be rescued. However, as the weeks turned to months, hopelessness increased.  They wanted to hide, to look away, but they didn’t. They witnessed everything that happened to her in hopes that someday they would be able to punish the woman responsible for hurting <em> her </em> in kind. </p><p>The pink-clad woman motioned the other two further into the room, a smile teasing at her cruel lips. Her bright clothing clashing violently with the darkness and despair that painted the walls. Her heels clicked on the stone floor echoing like a death knell for all those who heard it.</p><p>Would today be the day she went too far and killed the hope of the Wizarding World?</p><p>Walking around the body suspended from the ceiling, she let out a small sickening giggle and grasped the woman by the chin, her pink manicured nails digging into the hallowed flesh of her victim, the teasing smile grew wide, “Now, Miss Granger, let us proceed with today's lesson, shall we?”</p><p>Umbridge gestured for the two guards to stand behind Hermione while her fingers threaded through her cat o’ nine tails. “Tear open the Mudblood’s top,” she said in a clipped tone. </p><p>“Ma’am don’t you think she’s had enough? She’s barely breathing as it is, this could kill her.” </p><p>“I’m Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and you’ll do as you’re told.” </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” the other one snickered, “The way we hear it, you got <em> demoted </em> to maintenance.” </p><p>Umbridge stomped her foot, “ Enough! Would you like for me to call the Minister of Magic himself, Albus Dumbledore? I’m sure he would love to come here and sort this out.” </p><p>The two guards paled and shook their heads, their laughter dying in the wind, “No, madam.” </p><p>The guards looked at each other for a moment before one raised his wand and made a small cut to the tattered fabric that clung to the woman’s small frame. They’d each born witness to what the woman had endured since her arrival. They were surprised that she was still alive. </p><p>They both tugged at the fabric clearing her back for Umbridge and paled at what they saw. </p><p>“No,” one breathed and took a few steps back, “No, no, we didn’t know! Hecate forgive us!” he stumbled backwards falling on his backside and crab-walked to the door, his partner running and struggling to open the door, his fear permeating the room. </p><p>"What is it? What has you two so frightened?” Umbridge asked and walked around Hermione to peer at her back. She saw the tattoo and scoffed. “Well, well what do we have here?”</p><p>“Please ma’am do you not know what she is? Surely you’ve heard of…” here the guard lowered his voice, “Life? She’s been touched by the Gods, she has. To try and destroy one such as she is to bring the wrath of Hera upon you! If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let her go.”    </p><p>Umbridge snorted derisively, “You live in fairytales if you think that. No, I know exactly what this is. This is the source of her thieving ways. I’d wager that this is how she’s been stealing magic. She will tell me her secrets!” she swung her arm back and cracked the cat o’ nine tails forward right across the glowing tattoo. The bits of sharpened metal embedded in the knotted cords catching and tearing at Hermione’s back, leaving a long jagged cut right across the tattoo. She grunted and tried to arch away from the pain. </p><p>Umbridge stepped back to admire her handiwork, a smirk teasing at her lips. The smirk soon turned to a scowl, when before her eyes the jagged line caused by the whip knitted itself back together leaving no trace of the damage caused. Delores let out an indignant cry and snarled as she drew back, whipping Hermione once again. That mark too, healed. </p><p>This was repeated over and over again each lash landing, leaving devastating results for a few moments only to heal, until she dropped the whip in frustration. She narrowed her eyes as the mark that covered Hermione’s back healed once again. </p><p>During this, Umbridge began to notice something odd. That with each blow the tattoo would glow brighter and brighter as if channelling more power through itself. She also noticed that any mark other than what landed directly on the tattoo wouldn’t heal. It just proved in her eyes that this was the source of the mudblood’s power. </p><p>“It appears that for my lesson to really sink in, we’re going to have to take care of your source of power, Miss Granger. Now, let’s see…” Umbridge looked around the room before walking over to a cloth-covered table. She whipped off the cloth like a magician revealing a tiger in place of a girl and picked up two more extra manacles, on the table along with the manacles were other implements of torture that she eyed with glee. She flicked her wand and placed them on Hermione’s ankles and then moved the ones that had been on her wrists to her elbows and tightened those for good measure. </p><p>She hadn’t realized that the girl had lost so much weight, not that she really cared, it just made for less than satisfying screams. Her victim would be less than nothing once all was said and done. Now that she discovered <em>how </em>this magic thief was bewitching the pureblood Rosier family into thinking she was their granddaughter she would end this farce. She was sure the matriarch would award her handsomely. </p><p>Stepping up behind Hermione, she raised her wand, “Now that I know how you’ve been stealing magic, I’ll just remove the source.” Umbridge smiled cruelly at hearing the wailed protests of the others occupying the room</p><p>With precise movements, she cut around the ankh tattoo on Mia’s back. She giggled, a happy little laugh when the girl tried to arch away from her and let out a hoarse scream.</p><p>Blood moved sluggishly and dripped onto the floor a tiny dripping sound meeting her ears. She flicked her wrist one last time and the skin shifted and started to fall. She levitated it in front of her and tilted her head to the side, examining it. She’d never seen something so intricate before. She’d heard that some witches and wizards have tattoos to channel their magic, well now that she removed it, there would be no more magic in the husk still hanging from chains in front of her. She would be just a weak muggle now. She was sure she’d eliminated the source of the thief’s magic siphoning abilities. How else was she able to best pureblood children? </p><p>The Rosier family would be pleased. </p><p>Umbridge looked at the girl who jerked once, twice and then stilled. Uncaring that her victim could be in agony. She turned on her heel and floated the skin beside her on a mission. She hadn’t been paying attention, too consumed with her new plan that she failed to hear or notice Hermione’s heart tremble one last time before it stilled in her chest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rescue </p><p>Be warned this chapter is slightly dark and emotional, bring a tissue.</p><p>The song I listened to the last chapter and this chapter is called The Swan Song by Within Temptation. <br/>the link is here: https://open.spotify.com/track/0hShpzIaJdb5nd1nNnBKmQ</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the reviews. We read each and every one of them. </p><p>Roilena and I are taking a break for a short time. There are only five to seven chapters left of this story. I personally need a break because I caught my husband's cold and it's turning into bronchitis. Also, I usually don't share personal things about myself but at the beginning of December I lost two family members to COVID, it was a tough blow. I need time to recoup my emotional balance and spend time with my husband and children, especially since Christmas is upon us. We will return sometime in January, but don't fret we will still be working to get a chapter or two done for when we return. We have consistently updated every week since March and it's time for a break.</p><p>I hope you all remain safe and well. Have a blessed holiday season. </p><p>Myella</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom paced back and forth, mind whirling. When Mia had first gone missing, he’d been certain he would be able to feel some semblance of his link with her. Not only because he was one of her elements, but also because of his mark upon her. He’d spent days and now weeks trying to feel her. Her scent was long gone now and some days he thought that meeting her was a fantastical dream, that he was still just a lost soul wandering the lands trying to connect to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was desperate for any word on where she could be. He’d even checked Azkaban, which was the most likely place as the walls could nullify magic. But his spies heard not a whisper of Mia or his followers who’d also gone missing. It was like they all just vanished into thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one-day Vinda had come back from Austria bearing what appeared to be the body of Gellert Grindelwald. She’d laid him out in the Rose room, as if in a wake. Severus swept in and gave her a small phial and he then went to stand near the fire and watch. Vinda upended the phial into her mouth and Tom fought the urge to rush over to her. Certain that in her grief she was about to do something drastic. Tom hadn’t wanted to think that once they recovered Mia, he would need to inform her of the loss of both her grandparents. Severus, however, was quick to restrain him. He just shook his and indicated for Tom to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as after Vinda upended the phial she quickly bent down and placed a kiss on Gellert’s cold lips. Letting the potion dribble into his mouth. Tom continued to watch as the grey pallor associated with death, warmed and flushed pink. He still watched as what he’d thought was a corpse twitched and spasmed before sitting up with a groan. It seemed that Gellert Grindelwald wasn’t as dead as he first appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom looked to Severus inquiringly and was answered with, “Draught of Living Death.” He nodded in understanding and wondered if it were possible that wherever Mia was she was under the same potion and that it somehow cut off their connection. He would need to look into it further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s focus was brought back at the clearing of a throat. He looked at the wizard who’d once been known as the most feared in their world… Aside from him, that is. Gellert also appeared to be studying him in return. Gellert’s oddly coloured eyes making Tom’s heart pang for his Mia. But he refused to allow any emotion on his face as he waited for Gellert to finish his perusal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started when Gellert said, “So. You are one of my granddaughter’s elements, yes? Where is she? My leibchen, I’d thought she would be one of the first to greet me…” Something must have reflected in Tom’s eyes as Gellert paused for just a brief moment before saying with more force, “Where. Is. My. Granddaughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda tried to intercede and said, “Darling this is what I was trying to tell you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I will hear it from him. He is her element. He was to protect her at all cost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom could feel Gellert’s eyes burning into his soul and he felt a frisson of fear spear through his regenerated soul. The wizard before him, though slight of frame from his incarceration, was still a powerful force. Gellert too, was an elemental, though he didn’t know what kind. However, from what Tom could feel coming off of him, Gellert was probably Fire. They were two opposing forces and Tom knew he would need to douse the spark before it became a raging inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom took in a shuddering breath and while he would hate every moment of what he was about to do, he knew it had to be done. He hated to humble himself but felt that it must be done. He bowed his head and clenched his fists before saying softly, “I’ve failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I failed. I couldn’t protect her. She was taken from me… us. I was in a duel with Dumbeldore, at the Ministry and she just disappeared. No trace whatsoever. She wasn’t the only one, others were taken as well and I hope that wherever they are, they’ll be returned in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not only telling me that she’s been taken, but you also have no clue as to where she is? You’re partially bonded to her, I know because she told me. With that bond, you should be able to feel her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?” Tom yelled, his pupils going elliptical. It seemed he still shared some traits with his serpent brethren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you take that tone with me, boy? You may have built a reputation on being feared, but you don’t scare me. I’ve done things that you haven’t designed to contemplate. I was the boogeyman well before you were born. And you… Do you think you’re worthy of her? You sit here making plans and hiding when you should be turning over every stone trying to find her. You make me sick!” Gellert seethed flames engulfing his hands as he tried to rein in his turbulent emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Vinda tried to interject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Vinda. Not now. I’m going to take a walk and try to cool off. When I come back we’ll be making plans to find and bring Hermione home, even if we have to scour to the ends of the earth. And you, Tom, had better hope that she hasn’t been harmed. Water may have an advantage over fire, but don’t think for a moment I won’t boil you down to vapour,” with that Gellert turned on his heel and stormed out of the room flames still licking up his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda watched as her beloved Gellert stormed out of the Rose room, his words to Tom still echoing. She could see both sides of the conflict between them. She wanted to assure Gellert that Tom wasn’t being idle, that he’d been searching everywhere for Mia. However, she also knew that he would need to calm down before he would listen to reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then there was a timid knock on the door and Flopsy, Vinda’s personal elf stood with a parcel in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flopsy be bringing a package just being delivered, Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Flopsy. Leave it on the table and I’ll get to it. Can you fetch me some chamomile tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flopsy levitated the parcel to the table and with a snap of his fingers conjured a full tea service. “Is that being all, Mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” Vinda said and after the elf left turned to the two men still in the room. “Severus, Tom would you care for a cup of tea? You must forgive Gellert his outburst, I was never able to tell him that Mia was missing. Even though he deserved to know. But I knew if I had our plan to release him from Nurmengard would have failed. His reaction was my fault, I apologize for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s of no consequence, Vinda. There was nothing you could do. We’ve all failed her, me especially,” Tom said as he paced back and forth, ignoring the offer of tea. His eyes caught on the parcel sitting near the tea tray and he couldn’t help but think it was important. He could feel something emanate from it, it felt… familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That parcel. Were you expecting a delivery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t. However, that’s nothing new. I might as well open it to see what it is,” Vinda said as she reached for it. She paused and shook her right hand, the one where her family ring sat. “Odd. I felt a pulse of magic. It almost felt… like… Mia. But that couldn’t be right. Why would she send a parcel and not just come home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Severus said. “Allow me to run a quick scan over it to make sure it isn’t a trap. It’s possible it could be from Dumbledore or perhaps whoever has Hermione,” he scanned the package and when nothing stood out or tried to attack he nodded to Vinda it was alright to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for the package, undid the binding and removed the parchment wrapping. It pulsed and she almost dropped it, her ring echoing the pulse and she began to feel like a lead ball was forming in her stomach. Right under the parchment wrapping was a folded note she set aside to read after seeing what was in the parcel. She lifted the lid and looked down. It took a moment for her to realize just what she was looking at. Horror dawned on her face as she dropped the lid and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert paced still fuming from his confrontation with Tom. His hair suddenly stood on the back of his neck when he heard the scream echo from the Rose room. He was moving before he realized it. His first thought was that they were under attack and drew his wand as he skidded to a halt, others from all over the estate right behind him when they got to where the scream came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda was on the floor with Narcissa holding her in a tight embrace, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked deathly pale. Severus and Tom stood flanking her, their faces pale and grief-stricken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asked as he strode forward with purpose towards his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched down next to her and grabbed her shoulder, gently tugging her, “Tell me, dearest, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda was hyperventilating and with a shaky finger pointed to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek, stood and straightened out his robes before he cautiously stepped closer to the table. There was a long box, with a bloody piece of parchment next to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Vinda who buried her face in Narcissa’s shoulder and started sobbing in earnest. Gellert cautiously picked up the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs Rosier, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to personally reach out to you and let you know that the bewitchment that has befallen your true and noble family has come to an end. I have Hermione Granger with me and during her stay and interrogation, I came across an interesting article on her person. As you know, Mudbloods are the blight on our community and I couldn’t let it stand that someone of your station would continue to be associated with someone who clearly has no worth and would insidiously try to take the place of any true pureblood with the use of dark magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve enclosed the article I found, a tattoo that she’s been using as a source of her power and it’s my belief she used it to channel her stolen magic and fool everyone. I ran a scan on the tattoo and it has some interesting properties, I’m sure you will want to do your own scans as well. I wanted to examine it further, however, when I tried to touch it, it burned me. I would suggest taking caution before you examine it. I do hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me the grisly task I undertook to end Miss Granger’s deplorable influences upon your family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours in Service, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Delores Jane Umbridge </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert took a deep breath through his nose before he took his wand lifting the partially opened lid. His stomach turned when he saw the bloodied flesh that sat innocently in the box and he fell to his knees. It felt as if his soul had been ripped from his body. He could feel the residual magic still in the tattoo and knew that it had come from Hermione. Grief filled him along with the burning desire for vengeance. No one harmed his family and got away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire lit his eyes as he lifted his head and pierced those who stood in the room. “We now know who has her, now we need to know where she is. Can anyone tell just who this Umbridge woman is? She’s committed an egregious error and she will pay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice Longbottom, Auror for the DMLE, held onto her husband as they exited the floo at the Rosier Estate, they had a lead on Hermione, and Alice was still shaken up by the ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam Delores Jane Umbridge, once Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic was now relegated to the Department of Magical Maintenance, her father, once he was discovered to be one of the many </span>
  <em>
    <span>kittens</span>
  </em>
  <span> that occupied various plates and bowls stored in boxes or hung up on her walls as decoration. He was discovered when someone knocked the plate off her wall and it shattered. Dumbledore was called for and once he saw a man long presumed dead or having run off standing among shattered crockery, he decided the perfect punishment for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would work </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>her father, stripped of her title, and be sent to the bowels of the Ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the plates were then confiscated and sent to the Unspeakables for research to see if there were any other </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprises</span>
  </em>
  <span> held within them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice was tasked to speak to Umbridge about those remaining items. She entered the drab room and waited to see Delores whose father had protected his daughter by making her his assistant much to everyone’s shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delores motioned for Alice to enter her office. When Delores rounded her desk to take a seat, Alice stood frozen in shock. There in the corner of her desk was a glass jar and it contained a grisly sight. Those eyes. She’d seen those eyes before, ones that looked upon her and her husband with kindness and at their son with love and friendship. Those were Hermione’s eyes floating in that jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice swallowed the bile in her throat and shakily began to speak to Delores about some questions that had arisen from the testing on the plates. She still didn’t know why the horrid woman wasn’t rotting in a cell in Azkaban. It seemed that Dumbledore was taking the ‘out of sight, out of mind’ adage a bit too far. Alice now had proof that Umbridge was truly unhinged and dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then there was a knock on the door and Umbridge excused herself. While she was gone Alice did a quick scan of the office and stumbled across a journal badly hidden under some parchment. What she read truly horrified her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That mudblood Granger is a strong one. But I know that I will eventually break her. I will find out how she’s stealing magic and take her power for my own. Once I’m done with her, I will have enough power to take out Dumbledore and become Minister of Magic. But I won’t be known as just the Minister. I will be an Empress among the rabble. My power will be complete and all will bow down to me. My utopia will become reality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a good thing that while I was the undersecretary I took the chance to secure the uppermost cell in Azkaban. The break out of the Dark Lord’s faithful months back destroyed most of the upper floor and it had to be abandoned. But one cell was left mostly intact. It’s the perfect place to keep Granger until I find the source of her power. I’m close, I can feel it.”    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice copied the journal entry quickly and put the journal back where she found it, she was sitting back in her seat as if nothing had happened as Umbridge reappeared scowling. Wherever she’d gone it mustn’t have been good. Alice calmly asked the questions she needed to, all the while trying not to be sick or murder the woman sitting across the desk. Once she’d completed her task she got up and left the dank underbelly that was the Ministry, the copied journal entry burning a hole in her robes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried back up to the DMLE office and grabbed Frank urging him to come to lunch with her. He agreed and she took him to a place in Muggle London on their way to St. Mungos for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>check-up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one couldn’t be too cautious with how things are going these days. She told him in barely a whisper what she’d seen and shown him the entry, and they made plans to leave that evening to see Vinda. They wished they could leave now, but it would look suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening they floo’d to the Rosier manor, dusting off the soot, what Frank and Alice found was chaos. People were running everywhere. Puzzled, they tried to find out what was going on. Frank saw Sirius coming towards them and snagged his shoulder, he spoke quickly and was told they were to follow Sirius to the Rose room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert held Vinda as she cried against his chest. He was glad to be home, but this wasn’t the homecoming he’d envisioned. His granddaughter, his sweet girl, was in the hands of that vile creature Umbridge. After they’d discovered the grisly </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d sent to them, he demanded to know everything. He learned all that Hermione kept out of her letters or had glossed over and it made his need for vengeance skyrocket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely paid any mind to who he knew as Sirius Black as he led two newcomers into the room, but he watched them nonetheless. He watched as Sirius spoke in low tones to Severus and then called for everyone’s attention. He introduced Frank and Alice Longbottom and gestured for one of them to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice stepped forward, holding her stomach and swallowed thickly. Taking her wand, she pointed it at her temple and pulled out the memory and dipped it into the pensive that sat in the middle of the table as well as pulling out a folded paper from the pocket of her robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a shaky voice, she said, “I know who has Mia,” she met their gazes and gave a firm nod, “I know who has her, and where she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they had a solid lead as to where she was, it was time to move. Alice had stated that the journal she’d read also stated that Lucius, Rabastan, Rudolphus and Thorfinn were </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Umbridge as well. She just didn’t have time to copy the entry before she heard Umbridge return to her office. The memory she’d provided was truly horrible and Tom was hard-pressed to keep his lunch. He could only imagine the state his Mia would be in once she was recovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom excused himself, he spoke quietly to Severus, Draco, Theo and Kai. Draco wanted to leave immediately, his fists clenched and flames encircling his hands. Tom knew it would be a fool’s errand to rush in ill-prepared for what could await them. They needed to plan and do this right, and if Mia was really in Azkaban, they needed to be prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert had spoken to Vinda at length and viewed the memories of Mia’s time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman, he had a burning sensation in his chest for revenge. The rescue party was growing by leaps and bounds. All of Hermione’s elements wanted to go, saying they would be needed to possibly stabilize her. However, Gellert nixed that idea, it was too risky. It was decided that only he, Tom and Severus would go with the possibility of one other. Vinda agreed to stay and prepare Hermione’s room for her arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Bellatrix, Tom’s second in command. She was adamant that she would be part of the rescue, even though she’d just given birth a short time ago. Tom argued that she had her own children to take care of. Bella exploded saying that Hermione </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her child and that she would be part of the team whether he liked it or not. Gellert watched as Tom conceded with ill grace, it warmed his heart knowing that his granddaughter inspired such loyalty. So, Bellatrix became the fourth and final person of the rescue party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would get her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on his wife as her legs suddenly gave way and he sat on the sofa and settled her on his lap and rocked her back and forth, “It’ll be alright, my love. We’ll get our liebchen back and we will make that woman suffer. You know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda sniffed and buried her face deeper against her husband. He’d never in all his time knowing Vinda seen her in such a state. She was always a woman who only showed strength and never was one to show her feelings outright. He knew what changed, it was Mia, she who entered their lives that filled them with light and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Vinda had been planning his escape long before Mia came into their lives, they’d planned on moving somewhere where no one could find them, to live their lives in peace and leave the politics with the wizarding world alone. He’d done his fighting, years of it, and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life cherishing his wife and guiding his grandson. But now there was Mia. She was Life, and it was his duty as her grandfather to guide her and assist her in any way she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elementals told him they thought she couldn’t die, that if she did they would feel it, but he thought otherwise, that she could in fact die and that because their bonds weren’t solidified, it was unlikely they would feel anything if she did pass. He thought that it was possibly preordained that she was to die, she needed to experience death to actually live. He didn’t want to squash the hope that kindled the fire within them, so he stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew about elemental bonds and their soulmates, the bond that he and Vinda shared required to be renewed frequently, but that was because of their personal choices. They loved each other and knew there could come a time that they were separated. It was known long ago if either he or Vinda ended up in prison, the wizarding world would have to honour their bond and allow them to see each other. They couldn’t live without each other. Dumbledore hadn’t liked it one bit, but conceded after visiting him in Nurmengard one day and Gellert almost dying from the denied bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that in order for Hermione to really come into her power as Life she would need to be soul bound to all of her elements. And from what he’d heard their bonds were still tentative and not fully formed. She had a deeper bond with Tom, but only because she’d been instrumental in healing him. Severus’ bond was only slightly less than Tom’s as he was the first to awaken her powers and then lastly there was Draco and Theo. They must all be on equal footing for her to fulfill her destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped rocking Vinda and kissed her gently on the forehead. “Now, let’s get our Mia back, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda moved and looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed from her crying. She cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing against the short stubble on his cheek, “Just promise me that woman will pay for taking her. Promise me, Gellert, that she will never harm her again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a lingering kiss on her lips, “She’ll pay with her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vinda moved off his lap and sat beside him. Gellert closed his eyes, pictures of what he’d seen in the pensieve flashing through his mind’s eye. He could feel the fire in his soul rage, his fists clenched and stood up from the sofa. He turned his head and gave a nod to the others, “We leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called his house-elf and instructed to take the box to his office and to care for his wife and Narcissa as he walked with purpose to get his robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather, what was in the box?” Kai asked as he grabbed his robes and mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert shook his head, “It’s of no concern right now, Kai. You’re to stay here. Look after your grandmother for me, we’ll find Mia and bring her home immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, what are you talking about? I thought I would be the one to get her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert clasped Kai on the shoulder and stared into his eyes, “The fewer the better, Kai. The others don’t need the distraction knowing what state she’s most likely in, we need to get in and out as quickly as possible. Besides, I can Apparate further than any of you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> find her and bring her home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Why the change?” Kai asked as he jogged next to his grandfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss this when we get back, Kai, for now, you need to listen to me, watch over your grandmother. Call for a healer to be here as I’m sure they’ll be sorely needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grabbed Kai’s wrist, “Listen to your grandfather, there’s something he knows, right now we need to focus on retrieving Mia and the others. Severus and I can’t be the ones to grab her and run, we would be too distracted, same as you if you were to go. Now listen to the orders given, we’re wasting time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s shoulders slumped as he walked to the edge of the wards, “Yes, my Lord,” he mumbled as the hand holding his mask dropped to his side. He hated that he would be left behind, but could understand the reasons why. He took in a deep breath, pushed back his shoulders and looked his grandfather in the eye before nodding. Gellert nodded back, before spinning in place, apparating away with a crack.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all appeared on the wind and sea-swept island that housed Azkaban prison. It was cold, desolate and the dementors glided through the air. If you didn’t know what horrid creatures they were, you would think them almost beautiful, moving through the air as if dancing. Tom gestured for the others to stand back and he raised his wand and made an intricate gesture. A hush fell over everything and they waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the already frigid temperatures dropped even further and a dementor descended. It was much larger than any other and its robes weren’t nearly as ragged. Tom waited and once it was even with him holding out his hand with a glass orb. The orb pulsed like a heartbeat, and little flashes of light would blink almost like lightning bugs caught in a jar, it was something none of the others had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being floated and a breath rattled through its chest. Words could just be distinguished, “Whhhaaat dooo youuuu ssseeeek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seek safe passage for me and my companions through your domain to retrieve my precious ones. As payment, I offer you these souls of criminals captured within this orb so that you may grant them rest. One soul for each of my companions and my precious ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhhhoooow mmmaaaannny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ten,” Tom said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kknnoow thiiss, therrree aarree ooonnlly nnniinnee sssoouullsss hheerree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom felt his stomach drop. Could they be too late? He squeezed his eyes shut, no, he had to believe that Hermione was still alive, that she would be rescued and while a little banged up she would recover. He also didn’t want to think that any of his inner circle might be one of the missing souls, but if he were honest he would trade one of their lives for his Mia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we retrieve the missing souls’ body and take it with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dementor seemed to think for a moment before saying, “Ooonnlly ssoouullsss immpoorrtaannt, conntaaiinneer nnoot immpoorrtaannt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking that to mean that they would be able to take the body with them Tom nodded. He was about to hand over the orb when the Dementor spoke once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yyoouu haaavve oonne hoouur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Tom said before he tossed the orb against the stone wall, shattering it sending the captured souls off in all directions. The Dementors swarmed and chased after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will keep them occupied for a while, but we must move fast. Severus are you still able to cast a Patronus? We may need it just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded and had his wand ready to blast any lingering dementors out of their path. Azkaban was deserted, which was odd since they were sure that Dumbeldore would have been using it to hold the dissidents against his regime. But there was no one, no moans or howls other than the wind and distantly squabbling Dementors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way up many stairways and down corridors. Up and up they climbed to the highest floor of the prison where once the most heinous of criminals had been kept. Severus paused on the edge of the opening of the only room still somewhat intact and surveyed the area, Gellert and Tom right next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snarl left his lips at what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contemptible toad was hovering over Hermione’s prone form. She was lying on the cold stone floor. Severus could see she was still bound in chains and the toad was kicking her repeatedly in the face, saying, “Wake-up you filth! I’m not done with you yet! Wake-up you filthy Mudblood!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus stood there, hands clenching around his wand, the fires of Hell burning in his eyes. He so wanted to scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avada Kedavra </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the bitch’s back but knew that level heads needed to prevail. He drew in a shaky breath and began to speak, his voice silky smooth as he stepped forward, his wand raised, "Delores, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be sweeping the atrium at the Ministry? And what have you there? Some pitiful creature for you to take your anger out on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge’s back stiffened as she stood and turned to face her audience. Her face morphed into a saccharine smile and said, “Oh this? She’s nothing you need to worry about, Snape. You see she’s only received what she truly deserved. She was guilty of stealing magic, I found the source of her power and removed it. The family she had under her influence is now free. Creatures like her are a blight upon the shining light that is the Wizarding World.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’ eyebrow arched high and he peered down his nose at the monster responsible for the torture and possible death of his soul mate, his love, his life. His heart still harboured the smallest spark that Hermione could still be alive if unconscious. However, as his eyes flicked over the damage he could see, that spark was dimming.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak of blights and shining lights. But can you really tell the difference? From what I see here, I think not. Do you want to know who I think the blight is in this room? It’s you, Delores. You and people like you are the blight. You've taken a wholly pure and good woman and reduced her to practically nothing. Just because you have the insane notion that she was below you. Well, I'm here to see that you won't go unpunished. It’s taking everything within me not to curse you into the pits of oblivion. I hope you're prepared to have just some of the atrocities you visited upon her, the true shining light, visit you instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delores scoffed, but then her eyes widened with fright as a mad cackle echoed from behind him and into the desolate chamber of death. She saw a flash of silver in the shadows and occasional spark like flint striking steel. The shadows separated and there stood the petite figure of a woman, a riot of curly hair surrounding her face and for just a moment Delores thought she was seeing the ghost of the woman who lay still in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I'd like to introduce you to an associate of mine, though I’m sure no introduction is really necessary. She's been waiting oh so patiently to meet you. She’ll make you wish for death and it shall not be granted for a very long time. May the Gods have mercy on your soul, but I very much doubt they will. Bella? If you please?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww is the wittle toady woady scared? I can't wait to see what you look like on the inside... Are you pink and pretty or black and oily?” Bella’s playful childish voice took on a much darker and sinister tone as she continued, “I'm going to make you suffer a hundredfold for every hurt you gave to my daughter, you foul bitch. You'll wish for merciful death before I'm through with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-daughter? H-how can she be your daughter? Her parents were muggles when she was born!" Umbridge croaked, sounding very much like a scared toad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my daughter because I’ve claimed her by magic and blood. You have insulted the ancient and noble house of Black by your actions. May magic turn against you for you have proven yourself unworthy to wield it. But first I’m going to have a little fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus turned away as Bella waved her wand and bound Umbridge with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Incarcerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he watched stone-faced as Gellert wrapped Hermione in his cloak after releasing her from her chains. He couldn’t see her face, nor her body, just her raw feet still outside of the cloak wrapped around her. His occlumency shields barely held together, as he then walked towards his brethren chained to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Tom a look as the remainder of them released the Lestrange brothers, Rowel and Lucius. He could feel the urgency to leave. Their hour was almost up and they didn’t want to take the chance of running into the Dementors without more souls to distract them. They needed to get back to the estate and help Hermione. Gellert hadn’t called him over for assistance knowing he had brought his potions so whatever shape she was in, he was confident if she was still alive and in dire straits, Gellert would’ve called him over. He had to continue to believe that she was just unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius had tears in his eyes as he leaned heavily on Severus as he was helped to stand, “Save your strength, we’re leaving here now,” Severus told him as he tried to grasp his robes and speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius shook his head and pointed over to Hermione who was now being carried by Gellert to the edge of the room, in a flash, they were nothing by wisps of smoke disappearing into the stormy night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Lucius, I know, he has her. He’s taking Hermione home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius sagged against him and leaned against his side as they stumbled to the edge of the room. The wards were still down, a small miracle. He didn’t know how much time they had left so he motioned for the others to hurry along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Severus said and lept from the building and flew into the night ready to be back with his beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Severus flew he thought about what kind of devious torture Bella had in store for Umbridge. He could hear the wailing cries of the woman in question as she dangled precariously under Bella, the thin ropes that bound her, causing her to sway like a pendulum. It was a fitting treatment Severus thought. Who would want to have that woman touch them after what they saw of Hermione in the darkened room? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he’d gotten a good look at her. The only things he could see were the manacles that glinted in the poor lighting and her tiny feet that looked bloodied. He needed to get back to the estate where the healer was already waiting for them so he could assist. He’d made all the potions they were going to use and he knew their effectiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he landed on the coast Severus held onto Lucius who staggered to stay upright. He raised a brow at Bella who landed near him, Umbridge’s body bouncing off the pebbled shore. “Is she dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella cackled and shook her head, her wild curls bouncing around her head, “Of course not, I haven’t had my fun with her yet,” she gave a harsh tug on the rope and with a crack, she was gone with the rest of the group right behind her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flurry of activity when Gellert arrived with Hermione in his arms. Vinda fell to her knees as soon as she saw the look on his face. His face was stoic, but she knew her husband and knew they’d arrived too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai arrived just as she let out a pained wail and ran to Hermione grabbing her from his grandfather’s arms. “No,” his voice was a rough whisper. He held her to his chest, her body cold to the touch, he felt no warmth or life coming from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knees and buried his face in the crook of her neck and rocked her as a sob tore from his throat. He didn’t care at the moment he was surrounded by his friends and family. He let his emotions run as he clutched the lifeless body of his cousin, his sister to his chest. He wished, oh how he wished he could give his own life for hers at the moment. He could barely stand to look down upon her, she was so broken, so frail and not the woman who was larger than life itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mione?” the pained whisper of Harry came from Kai’s right and he clutched Mia tighter. Kai let out another sob and his magic lashed out, the winds picked up shoving everyone back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KAI!” His grandfather called out as he tried to get up. “You need to get your emotions under control!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Kai bellowed as he lifted his eyes to the heavens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gripped the grass as he laid flat against the ground, the winds whipped around him, but he didn’t care, he needed to get to Hermione, his best friend, his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clawing at the ground, Harry squinted his eyes against the gale-force winds and pulled himself forward. He didn’t care that the winds were pressing him down, he would get to her. He had to know. He had to know for sure if his sister was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her as Kai clutched her body to his and he swallowed the lump in his throat as tears sprung to his eyes, “Hermione!” he called out hoping that she would answer him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only other dead body he’d seen was Cedric’s after the Triwizard tournament. It was only later that it was confirmed that Cedric was still alive. He struggled to get closer so that he could see that there was no spark within her. Her magic didn’t reach out and stroke his own in comfort as it usually would when he was upset. It was like a huge void that had opened in his chest as he lowered his head to the ground and sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled to his side and gathered Harry in his arms and let his godson cry. He looked up and watched Kai with Hermione and he felt it, too. She wasn’t there. He tried to block out the noise and the chaos that flowed around him and take care of Harry. This was a huge blow to all of them. She was beloved to them and now their new saviour was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom growled as he was pinned to the ground, “Kai, I’m ordering you to get your emotions in check. We need to get Mia to the healer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai let out a pained whimper as he struggled with his emotions. He knew that his Lord was right, that they needed to get Mia to the healer if there was any chance of saving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a deep breath he called back his power as he curled his body protectively around Mia. He wouldn’t let Potter near her. He didn’t think he could handle being around him right now spouting that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>sister when Mia was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai,” his grandfather had crouched near them. “You need to let her go, Kai. We need to see if there’s a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words that he spoke were firm but broken. Kai already knew there was no chance, she was dead. No aura, no magic, no warmth. Mia was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blocked out all the noise around him as he pulled her closer to him and continued to rock her. He thought at the moment if he held her, his magic would reach her, that she would come back to him. Never again would he look upon her, to see her eyes twinkle when she teased him, to hear her giggles when they shared an inside joke. Merlin, her voice was lost to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbness washed over him as he wept over her, his arms felt like heavy weights as someone gently took her from his arms. He didn’t know how long he sat on the ground looking down at his now empty arms. It was fitting really. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise came rushing back to him when he heard a scream. He lifted his head and saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The vile beast who took his cousin away from him. She was struggling in his cousin’s grasp as people surrounded her. Staggering to his feet everything else faded away as anger took the place of grief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman shouldn’t be, she shouldn’t breathe the air that Mia once had, to look upon her loved ones while </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had no eyes to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He palmed his wand and took a tentative step towards the crowd, his legs filled with lead. His arm shook as he raised his wand aiming at the bloodied body that was curled up on the ground twitching. The words were on his lips, to kill, to erase when a cool hand wrapped around his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, Kai. That would be too merciful. She deserves more than a clean death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandfather’s voice sounded like tin in his ears, the buzzing in his head increased as he tried in vain to yank his arm free. Didn’t he see that this woman was a blight on this world, that she didn’t deserve to live? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly his grandfather’s words filtered into his head and he blinked slowly, his breathing laboured as he tried to lock down his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be here, not right now. He didn’t want to hear the words he knew they would speak when they checked Mia over. Turning around he yanked his arm free and strode towards the house. He needed to escape, be somewhere he could grieve and be with his Mia one last time if only in memories.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had known something was wrong when he saw Kai clutching Hermione’s body. His heart lurched when he finally looked at her. He knew at that moment she was gone. His magic rushed out of him searching for hers and found nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved with purpose and knelt next to Kai when his magic finally released them. He pulled Hermione in his arms and without a word walked into the house and up the stairs to her chambers. He had to know, he needed to be certain that she was truly gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he did was remove the manacles, he hoped that her magic would filter out of her brushing against his own. Nothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer ran scans but he already knew what he would find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. Not a blip, nor rune, or magic flared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried in vain to magic potions into her, to make her live again for hours. He even brought her to the healing waters soaking her body in the warmth hoping the leys would flare to life coming to her aid. Finally, he sat heavily in the chair next to the bed and leaned back and closed his eyes trying to rid the images of her broken body from his mind. The muted cries of the others in the room tearing at him. He couldn’t save her like she’d saved him from a life of pain and despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d foolishly let himself hope that he would have someone who loved and accepted him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She made him want to be a better man to let his guard down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d let her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the space that had been filled with Hermione was empty. How was he supposed to live on? He’d thought when he lost Lily, the pain he felt just about destroyed him. That was nothing compared to what he felt now, that was a mere drop in the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had been his life and she’d been cruelly ripped away from him. He wanted to give up, and give in to the pain, but he had to make those responsible pay for what they’d done to her. Not only Umbridge but Dumbledore as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only reason left to fight. He didn’t care if Dumbledore was the Master of Death now, he would kill him, end his existence and Umbridge, too. Then and only then would he join Hermione in the afterlife. They would find each other again. He wondered if Hermione would know him when he joined her after he left this mortal plane? Would she look upon him with the adoration as she once did? Would she embrace him and hold him tight when they were reunited? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t believe in Heaven or Hell, but he hoped that somewhere, sometime, he would see her again, to look upon her beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to remain strong and carry on, finish what she started. He could do that for her. He hoped that she knew just how much he loved her. Their time together was short, but she’d filled his life with wonder and happiness, and for that, he loved her even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t regret knowing her, loving her. He would have missed out on the best thing in his life.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stayed with Theo, Tom and Severus since Hermione arrived home. He couldn’t leave her side even though she was no longer with them, just her broken shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream at the heavens and demand that she be brought back to them, to him. He’d wasted so much time since he had known her trying to hate her for what he’d thought she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Muggleborn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even say or think the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> word. He wouldn’t disrespect her like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was part of him, his very soul ached at not feeling her warmth. From the moment he first felt her call he’d fallen quickly and deeply for her. She was perfect in his eyes. He loved her fire when he agitated her, her compassion for others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was brave, kind, witty and clever, all the things he would never be. All he wanted to do since she looked his way was to take care of her, to love her, to shower his love and attention on her. She’d let him hold her, love her, laugh with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time together wasn’t enough. He would never have enough of her, she’d been torn from his life leaving a gaping hole. His mother tried to comfort him even in her own grief, but he couldn’t stand to be touched right now. It didn’t feel right, it felt empty. The only touch he wanted was from her, the warmth of her embrace, her aura and scent surrounding him once again in a cocoon of perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had he wasted all that time? If he could go back to the moment he met her he would have treated her differently. He would have seen her value, her worth. Instead, he’d been a spoiled, jealous prat. He regretted so much now and had no way of making it up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d promised him that she would be there for him, to help ignite that fire within. Rationally, he knew this was not her doing but he was angry with her for making him feel like everything was alright in the world as long as she was by his side. Now the world was not full of bright colours, it was monochrome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed the lump in his throat and rested his head on her shoulder, his arm wrapping around her. If he closed his eyes he could make himself believe she was here, could almost feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. If he closed his eyes he could be with her once again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo leaned against the headboard, Hermione’s broken hand in his. He looked over at Draco who was curled around Hermione’s shoulder and he felt the lump in his throat rise. It didn’t even look like her. Her beautiful curls were gone, her face was sunken in, not to mention all the brutal treatment done to her body that left her shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered the first day he’d studied with her, the way her curls shifted over her shoulder when she sat next to him and how one wayward curl wrapped around his wrist without her realizing it. He let out a humourless chuckle and closed his eyes picturing her when she was happy and healthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d not been together all that long. It felt like a lifetime, but also as if it was a blink of an eye. Not long enough. No time with her would ever be long enough. He needed her, and she left him. Not that it was her fault, and he knew where that fault lay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was positively gleeful with anticipation on spending some time with Umbridge to let out his mounting grief and frustration. He would pay her back in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he wouldn’t let her die for many months, perhaps years. He would let her live in perpetual pain and she’d know exactly why you never cross a Nott. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet, watching as his peers interacted, it didn’t mean he didn’t have a vicious streak in him, he did. His father had seen to it. He knew exactly what curses and hexes to use to cause pain. His lips twitched as he imagined her screams, her begging for death only to be denied. If he had to live without the woman he loved, the only woman he would ever love, then his life would be devoted to inflicting pain. He would bathe in her blood and rejoice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The House of Nott would die with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never touch another as he did Hermione. She’d woken the tender side in him, the side that he buried deep when his mother died. Now that she was no longer here with him nurturing that side of him, he was a husk of the man he used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death had come for her and it was unforgiving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his thumb over the scar on her hand, the one that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> word. Her hand was broken, but he didn’t like the feeling of her being alone, that in the last moments of her life she’d been scared, that he wasn’t with her protecting her like he should have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day they would be together again, but for now, he would have his vengeance.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been four days since they returned to the Rosier Estate. Four days since they learned the terrible news that Hermione Jean Grindelwald was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer and Severus tried everything but to no avail. Her elements surrounded her in hopes that their mere presence would stir something in her, to help her find her way back. She never gave a twitch, no movement. Her chest remained still and the scans they did were silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those four days, Lucius and Rodolofus shared their memories of what had transpired while Hermione was there. Vinda watched for a few moments until she quietly excused herself and locked herself in her rooms. The rest of them had to watch in increments, it was too much to watch in one sitting. They didn’t want to see what she endured, but Bella wanted to know it all. She wanted to know what Umbridge had in store for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucius and the others finally grew their tongues back they answered all the questions her elements had. It took some time for Lucius to finish his narrative, he was so distraught, that Severus had to give him potions to calm him for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with a heavy heart that they prepared her for her funeral. Her body had been abused and the marks were a testament to the treatment she received while under the tender mercies of Umbridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella didn’t have it in her to punish the woman yet. She decided that she would wait until after Hermione’s funeral. Now that she knew what had been done to her daughter, she had plans to draw out Umbridge’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sessions</span>
  </em>
  <span> for an extended period. She usually liked to work alone in these situations but she agreed that anyone who wished to join her, could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The list was impressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbridge had been moved to the dungeons below the house, it had only been Hermione’s grandfather that saved her from instant death. He said he wanted to know what happened to his granddaughter and pay the woman back in kind, something he could understand and Bella wholeheartedly agreed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>☼σ☼σ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom wandered the estate as preparations were made for his Mia’s funeral. He had to leave the room while Vinda, Bella and Narcissa prepared her for her final farewell. It wasn’t lost on him that the day they were to finally bond, Lughnasadh, was the day they were to say their final goodbyes to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emotions raged inside him. Pain, sadness, rage, he was a mess. He wished for a brief moment that he was never healed, that he never met Hermione Jean Grindelwald, but the mere thought of never knowing her knocked him breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grief he experienced was brutally painful, the emotion so powerful it tore at the hubris of everything he thought he was. He was not all-powerful, he couldn’t stop death. She’d told him, had promised him that she would be by his side, that she wouldn’t die. She was supposed to be immortal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the guilt sink heavily in his chest, this was his fault. He should have demanded she stay behind that night so long ago, but his pride got in the way. He thought he could protect her if she was at his side. He should have demanded that she bond with them, to completely become one. It would’ve protected her, to keep her on the mortal plane with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he was numb, to feel nothing, but his grief raged on like an inferno blazing inside his soul, destroying who he was. The pain from creating all those Horcruxes was nothing compared to this. In a way, he was glad he would eventually die. Life was bleak without her and he could look forward to being with her once again in the other realm. Never again would he look upon another with devotion or adoration as he did her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and rubbed at his chest trying to remember how to breathe. He could hear her tinkling laughter echo in his mind, her soft-spoken words about the love she held for him. They meant everything and nothing to him at the same time. He didn’t know how he was going to do this, how he was going to say goodbye to her and watch her burn until the final wisp of ash of her mortal body disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom swallowed the lump in his throat before he turned to look at Severus. He met his eye, cold and empty much like his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “It’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those dreaded words stabbed him in the heart creating a fissure that would never be filled. Looking up at the darkened sky he gave a small nod of his head. No words were needed. It was time to sit and watch their beloved burn. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's funeral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for your understanding that I was in need of a break. While away I did manage to finish the fic and the edits are now in Ro's hand with the exception of the last chapter, which she wrote the beautiful ending. </p><p>This was a difficult scene to write. The songs I listened to is here:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/0pyO7hm9d1fKIelsOYSh1u</p><p>Here I am: by Tommee Prophet and Brooke. you may want to listen to it as you read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mid-morning light was watery as if the clouds themselves were trying not to shed tears. ‘This seems appropriate for a funeral,’ Tom thought as he gazed around at the people gathered to send his Mia on to the next life. He felt physically numb, his mind, however, was turbulent, it shouldn’t be like this. He wished it was himself laid out to be mourned, his eyes burned and he silently cursed the emotions that were flooding his soul. Hermione was laid out on a pyre made of wood Severus had grown using his earthen magics, a thin shroud covering her body constructed by the air currents were Theo’s doing. Torches lit by Draco’s fire and the pyre surrounded by a shallow moat of water provided by Tom’s magic.</p><p>Her elements each stood as sentries at each corner, facing outward, watching the mass of people that came up and paid their last respects. They listened to each word of love and friendship and the grief that was felt from her passing. </p><p>The last to approach was Harry, Sirius and Remus flanking him as he looked down at the broken body of his best friend. The one who’d always stood by him and made the ultimate sacrifice. Letting out a small sob, he covered his mouth, his eyes wide. This <em> body </em> didn’t look like Hermione. Her auburn curls were no more. Her face was distorted and bruised, so gaunt looking.  </p><p>“Hermione,” a broken whisper that floated on the wind. </p><p>He wanted to know why, why did this have to happen to her? She was the light that shone brightly in his life and the life of others. She wasn’t supposed to be dead; she was Life. Sirius told him so, he’d promised him that she was eternal, so why was it that she was laying here, and he was preparing to send her to the afterlife?</p><p>“It’s okay, pup,” Sirius said in a hoarse whisper, “She’s not here, this is just her vessel.” </p><p>Harry simply nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to cry in front of others, but his heart thumped in his chest, a heavy rhythm. She was gone, he could tell that she was gone, this wasn’t his Hermione. This was the shell she once inhabited, but why was it so broken? Couldn’t they have healed her? Why leave her in this sorry state? Tearing his eyes away he swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t look upon his best friend and see her so broken, not there. He turned away, his shoulders slumped and made his way back to his seat. </p><p>He looked up before he sat and wasn’t surprised to see all the people. There had to be close to five hundred people there, maybe even a thousand. Students, Professors, allies. All there to send her off. </p><p>He gritted his teeth and slumped in his chair thinking about the reason she was now ripped from his life forever. It was Umbridge’s fault, yes, but Dumbledore had put this all in motion with his machinations. They were nothing but chess pieces to him, something to move as he pleased. Harry was glad that the man he’d once looked up to so highly couldn’t be here today, the blood wards prevented anyone passing through that had ill intent on the family and that added protection to all who were there. </p><p>The Prophet had run an article yesterday claiming that Hermione had been found, which she had. Skeeter had written a beautiful piece on her, praising her, and showing her accolades. Usually, there would’ve been a photo of the body laid out. However, Hermione’s grandmother refused to have her body photographed in that state. What did accompany the article were several photos of her from childhood to right before she disappeared. The largest being one of her at the Yule Ball.</p><p>Shortly after Hermione was brought back to the estate an owl had arrived and Hermione’s grandmother received her Death Certificate from the Ministry. It was issued automatically when her magical signature winked out.</p><p>He now understood what Hermione had been trying to tell him all along, the world wasn’t black and white, it was shades of grey. Not everything was as it seemed, and she tried to protect him, and it cost her, her life. </p><p>Harry vowed he would move forward and make her proud. He would face the mastermind in this sordid tragedy and defeat him or die trying. </p><p>As the time to begin the funeral ticked forward, the air grew oppressive, thick with magic and grief. Silence permeated the area as Hermione’s elements prepared to send her off. </p><p>Theo moved to the East and began to chant, the gentle breeze picked up and ruffled the shroud covering Hermione’s body. Draco moved to the South, flames began to encircle his hands. Tom moved to the West and water flowed faster in the moat surrounding her body. Finally, Severus moved to the North and vines grew around the pyre before blooming into a multitude of flowers, all of Hermione’s favourites. The fragrance uplifting and calming some of the grief that clouded the air.     </p><p>Suddenly, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky. The winds picked up and rain started to fall. More flowers bloomed around Hermione’s pyre and there was a collective gasp when a flash of lightning bolted from the sky and struck her, and the rain ceased just as suddenly as it began. </p><p>When the brightness cleared five beings stood to the side of the pyre. Pythia stepped forward, her fingers brushing gently across Hermione’s face. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “It’s time to wake up, child.” </p><p>Hermione’s elements tried to move, but they were frozen in place, their voices taken from them. They watched in awe as Hermione’s chest rose and fell once and they heard a stuttering thump-thump, like a heartbeat. The leys burst from the ground to surround her. They zipped and danced around and through her body. The shroud slithered from her body and all watched as her hair grew back, the bruising faded and broken bones mended before their eyes.  </p><p>Hermione let out a scream and her back arched off the pyre, her body twitching as the leys worked on healing her, bringing her to Life once again. They continued to dance in and around her, zinging through her body making her whole. </p><p>With one last shudder, she slumped, her body glowing much as it did during her Rite. </p><p>Pythia and the other four walked around the pyre and stood in front, their eyes scanning the mass of people that had gathered. She studied everyone as if weighing their deeds and judging them to be worthy of what they’d just witnessed. She nodded silently to herself, it was time for them to know. They would gain knowledge that was normally forbidden, this day and keep it with them always. They’d never be able to speak her name or describe what was witnessed. But the knowledge would always be in their minds and hearts of what exactly Hermione was. </p><p>“My name is Pythia, the Great Oracle of Delphi, Hermione is our child, the child of Life and the founders,” Pythia started motioning to the others that stood on either side of her, “my mates.” </p><p>Godric Gryffindor straightened his shoulders and gave a perfunctory nod, “Hermione is our child, the best of us. When Pythia met with Hermione’s mortal mother, she saw the vision of Hermione, of what she must endure. Taking essence from all of us, she planted the seed within her mother for it was time for her to be born and bring balance back to the world.” </p><p>He looked upon the crowd, his voice booming as he spoke, “She’s as cunning as Salazar, as kind as Helga, as intelligent as Rowena, and she has my bravery. She was born to right a great wrong.” </p><p>Pythia placed her hand on her mate’s arm when his voice started to shake towards the end giving it a gentle squeeze. “You must understand that she is blessed, not only from the founders but from Hera herself. I’m the descendant of the Goddess Hera, and my blood runs through her,” she paused for a moment and levelled them with all a withering gaze. “Some of you have questioned her motives, not believed in her, scorned her.”</p><p>There was a shifting of nervousness through the gathering and Pythia pierced the guilty with her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity she continued.</p><p>“Light and Dark must coexist, they blend together to make us what we are. Magic can’t be pigeon-holed into strickly light magic or dark magic, it’s the intent of the individual that colours our magic. Hermione’s purpose is to correct the imbalance that has been wrought to the land. She was destined to die in order to be reborn. She is Life, but she’s also Death, two sides of the same coin. She is the bringer of Life and the harbinger of Death.</p><p>“The girl you once knew is no more, she is almost complete,” Pythia turned and looked at Hermione’s elements. She raised her hands in the air and the pyre transformed, columns shot out from the ground, gossamer curtains surrounded her and flapped in the breeze and the scent of jasmine filled the air. </p><p>“You must bond with her now, to tether her to this plane. She’ll not wake completely until you’ve bound your souls to hers.” </p><p>She flicked her hand and the four of them stumbled forward catching themselves on the steps that led to what was now an elegant bed on a raised dais. </p><p>“Now?” Draco croaked; his voice thready. </p><p>Pythia’s lip twitched as she looked at the four of them, “Yes, your soulmate needs you. This is the way it's always been for Life. We must die before we can live, and we only live when our soulmates tether themselves to us. Mate with her and take her to the replenishing pools. Don’t worry so, no one can hear or see what you’re doing. Mate her, bond with her,” she nodded to the bed and raised a brow, “You must hurry, she’s waiting for you.” </p><p>As one they each ascended the steps and Pythia smiled and turned back to the crowd.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>
  <em>Earth will protect her, Water will embrace her, Fire will shield her, and Air will lift her high. </em>
</p><p>Hermione heard a buzzing in her ear, those words said by Pythia so long ago echoing in her head. She blinked her eyes open and was startled by the vision that danced before her. She could <em> see </em> them, their auras, their colours. She knew without having to see their faces that her elements were here with her. </p><p>She was safe. </p><p>Gray like sparkling stone surrounded her, making her feel grounded, protected from everything. <em> ‘Please, Severus,’ </em>Hermione cried out in her mind, her voice still lost. </p><p><em> ‘I’m here, my own, we are all here,’ </em> his rich timbre washed over her in waves, relaxing her. <em> ‘We must bond with you now, to keep you here with us. Always.”  </em></p><p>She didn’t know if this was real, or another cruel dream she had when at the tender mercies of Umbridge. However, she felt the urgency in his voice, and her body responded. Her body felt on fire, and desire zinged through her. She let out a pained whimper as her sex throbbed, longing to finally be one with her elements. </p><p><em> ‘Yes, please, bond with me, claim me, make us one,’ </em>she said. </p><p>She wasn’t afraid, Severus would never hurt her, none of them would. </p><p><em> ‘I love you, Hermione,’ </em> he said, and then she felt him filling her, all of her. She could feel his emotions, hear his thoughts. It became clearer with each thrust and touch. <em> ‘You’ll never leave us again. I’m your earth, here to ground you and shelter you.’  </em></p><p>He sounded so sure, so confident with his words she couldn’t help but believe him. His aura flared and she cried out when his thrust hit something wonderful deep within her and she felt as if she were floating above them, high above the ground. </p><p><em> ‘You are loved, my own. You are mine, ours,” </em>he said, placing a kiss to her lips as he pulled away. </p><p>She wanted to cry out to him, to beg him to come back. She was afraid of being alone again. </p><p>It was silent as she cried and then blue filled her vision, <em> ‘Don’t cry, my Mia. We’re here. This is not a dream. You are here with us.’  </em></p><p>Warmth embraced her and she was filled with love, <em> ‘Tom?’  </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Yes, my love, I’m here and never letting you go again. I’m your water, here to sustain you, quench your thirst and see you grow.’  </em>
</p><p>She let out a sob and felt him embrace her, her arms reaching out to return the embrace. Her fingers brushed against him and their colours melded together creating a kaleidoscope. His blue aura flowing with her green blending together perfectly. </p><p>Her body arched into his when he leaned forward and kissed her neck, <em> ‘Mine, for eternity, never to be apart,’ </em>he said. </p><p><em> ‘Yes,’ </em> she never wanted to leave him, to leave them. She missed them terribly, wanted to be home with them surrounded by their love and hope. She needed them more than she realized. She needed their strength, their everything. </p><p>Warmth filled her and he pulled away. She reached out only to touch fire, brilliant red and orange flames danced in front of her. <em> ‘Draco,’ </em>she breathed. </p><p><em> ‘Yes, your fire is here, to shield you and warm you,’ </em>he said as he filled her, surrounded her. </p><p>She held him to her, letting his body shield hers and felt the warmth settle over her as they moved as one. <em> ‘I love you all, so much. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough, that I had to leave you,’ </em>she cried. </p><p><em> ‘Never again,’ </em> he said fiercely, <em> ‘Never again will you be alone, Hermione. We will all be together to the end of time.’  </em></p><p>Her body sang with magic as his words washed over her and she shuddered in delight and then he was gone. </p><p>The brightness of the white light had her squinting.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hermione.’  </em>
</p><p><em> ‘My Theo.’ </em>Hermione would know his voice anywhere, know his aura. He was here, too. They all were here. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Yes, my dearest love, I’m here, Air to lift you, to lift you high to help you become who you’re supposed to be, to be our Life.’  </em>
</p><p><em> ‘Yes,’ </em>she hissed as he filled her, the cool air brushing against her skin cooling her. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Never again will you leave us, you’ll be with us for an eternity, my dearest love, bonded together for all eternity.’  </em>
</p><p><em> ‘Always,’ </em>she cried out. </p><p><em> ‘We’ll be together, forever,’ </em>they said in unison, and then she was flying. The colours melded around her filled her, something inside her shifted and she finally felt complete.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione sat in the large window in the library looking out upon the grounds. People buzzed around walking to and fro. She’d yet to go outside to greet everyone since her return. Since she bonded with her elements, she felt different, her magic, her thoughts, everything. </p><p>For so long she thought that being Life meant she had to protect everyone, shouldering everything alone, but she’d been so very wrong. She needed her elements to complete who she was, she needed their love, their strength and for their magic to become one. </p><p>She leaned her head against the glass and let out a small sigh. She felt like such a fool for making everyone worry and not telling anyone the truth. That she’d bitten off more than she could chew. She’d been so determined to shoulder the burden by herself, that she hadn’t realized she didn’t need to suffer the way she did. She could still recall the pain, the fear, all of it. </p><p>She recalled Pythia saying at one point that she was sorry for the suffering she would have to endure. Was that what she meant? Did she have to suffer the pain and die to finally understand what her purpose truly was? </p><p>Pythia would be taking her and her elements to Greece to work on her powers. It was the way of Life. She would go to where her ancestors had walked to learn how to control her powers and use them for good, to right the wrong. They would be leaving tonight.</p><p>She had to be careful with the powers she wielded now. They came to her so easily now, yes, but she had little control. One example of many was, she’d tried to wandlessly summon her glass and it flew across the room and shattered against the wall instead of gently floating to her hand. </p><p>She was a right mess. Hermione was so occupied with her thoughts, she didn’t realize she had company until they spoke. </p><p>“Hello, my sweet girl. Are you ready to meet out punishment well deserved?” </p><p>Hermione jumped slightly, before turning her head and she smiled at who’d just spoken. Bella stood there in all her glory, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Today would be the day they would <em> punish </em> Umbridge for all her rotten deeds. Though she didn’t relish the thought of killing anyone. She knew that Umbridge needed to be punished, her <em> children </em> demanded their pound of flesh and she would oblige. </p><p>To Hermione, Umbridge was the blight she said that Hermione was. She was too full of hate and malice, her negative karma far outweighing her good. She thrived off the pain of others. Hermione wondered briefly if maybe Umbridge hadn’t been hugged enough as a child. She’d been told about the woman’s upbringing, and that she spelt her father into a kitten placing the poor man into a saucer. Maybe she’d even seen him in the deranged woman’s office while at Hogwarts and didn’t realize it. </p><p>Hermione paused for a moment, a thought skittering across her mind. Standing she went to Bella, the woman who’d become her surrogate mother in every way. “Bella, I have an idea.” </p><p>Bella’s eyes lit with delight and she squeezed her hands, “Do tell, my daughter.” </p><p>Wrapping her arm around Bella’s shoulder she guided her out of the library and down to the dungeons where the others were already waiting for them, “I don’t like the idea of killing,” she started. </p><p>Bella made a small whine in the back of her throat, “Why? She <em> killed </em>you, she hurt you, she deserves to die.” </p><p>“While I agree with you, I think I have a better punishment for her, much like I did with Skeeter. Instead of keeping her in a jar, why don’t we pay her back in kind? Do to her what she did to her father and the others that she thought wronged her.” </p><p>Bella stopped and looked at her with her eyes wide, a smile slowly spreading across her face, “I think that’s a brilliant idea, love. Oh, maybe instead of a kitten, why don’t we turn her into a wolf, or a centaur, or even a teapot?” </p><p>Hermione giggled, “Or better yet… A teapot with her as the werewolf or centaur?” </p><p>They continued to giggle and come up with more ideas, each one more ridiculous than the last. Hermione removed her arm from around Bella as stood outside the large oak door that led to the room Umbridge was in. She heard a faint scream and knew the others were already <em> playing </em> with their guest. </p><p>Her elements had been visiting Umbridge each day, same with Bella, Kai, Rodolphus and her grandparents. She couldn’t blame them; she’d been lost due to the woman in that room. But then she also wouldn’t have come into her full power without her either. It was a constant balancing act.</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath she turned to Bella and nodded. She turned and grasped the doorknob and flicked her wrist stepping into the room. She was careful to stay in the shadows so Umbridge wouldn’t see her, yet. </p><p>Bella stepped around her and sauntered into the room and Umbridge let out another high-pitched wail upon seeing her. </p><p>Hermione looked down at her robes and frowned at her pretty purple robes, she should have changed. She planned on punishing Umbridge, and she didn’t want to ruin her clothing. She had no aversion to harming her, just killing her. </p><p>No, this wouldn’t do, she needed something she didn’t mind getting bloody and dirty. Flicking her wrist, she changed her robes into muggle jeans, combat boots and a black vest. She knew her grandmother would have kittens seeing her like this, but she needed to feel comfortable and in control. </p><p>If Umbridge thought she was a muggle, she would torture her like one. </p><p>She looked along the wall and saw all the interrogation instruments that Bella loved to use. Knives of several sizes lined the tray. Instruments she had no idea how they were used also gleaned in the low light. She noted there were whips and all other manner of instruments scattered about. Her eyes lit on cat-o-nine tales and smirked. They had a lot of the same implements that Umbridge used on her. She would gladly use them on her, too. </p><p>Her grandfather stepped into the shadows with her and pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest for a moment. No words needed to be spoken and the peace of being with him washed over her. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this my Liebchen. We can take care of this for you.” </p><p>She pulled back and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips, “I know grandfather, but it’s something I need to do, she needs to know she didn’t break me or kill me. Her ignorance will be her undoing. I have to do this to show her that she will never hurt another being ever again.” </p><p>Hermione looked over at Umbridge then and shook her head. The cow was kneeling on small stones and heavy tomes with what she assumed to be tacks embedded in the binding strapped to her hands. She was positioned in the same way she’d been all those months ago. </p><p>Severus stood beside her, his wand at the ready. Each time her arms would shake and droop he would send a stinging hex her way, causing her to cry out and raise her arms back up. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Gellert asked quietly looking over at Umbridge. He looked down at her and smiled, “She still thinks she killed you, wait here for a moment and I’ll introduce you.” </p><p>Hermione gave a breathless laugh despite the gravity of the situation and got on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek, “After you, Großvater,” </p><p>Kissing her forehead, he stepped from the shadows and cleared his throat gaining everyone’s attention, “Now, Delores, I want to know why you thought it necessary to not only kidnap and torture my granddaughter and ultimately killing her, thinking she was a blight on this world?” </p><p>Severus tugged at the books dragging the tacks across her skin and tossed them to the floor as Gellert spoke. He knew what was coming and was feeling positively gleeful. </p><p>Umbridge’s arms fell to her sides and she whimpered as she stared at her bloody hands. Her tearful face looked up at Gellert and swallowed thickly. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, “Because that’s what she was, a Mudblood and you refuse to see it, she was stealing magic and fooling you all! She was needed to be made an example of! She and people like her have no place in our world!” she said with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. </p><p>Gellert looked down at the pitiful creature in front of him, his eyes slid over to Vinda who stood there in her finest robes, her face steely as she watched. He saw her jaw clench and internally laughed. He knew his beloved wife wished to get her hands on Umbridge and strangle her, but she was holding herself back. </p><p>That’s why they were all here with Hermione. They’d never leave her alone with Umbridge again, but they also wished to repay her in kind to what she gave to his beloved liebchen. </p><p>“So, because you thought she was a <em> Mudblood </em> , you decided to kill her? Is that correct? You also think that my wife, someone who has fought against them wouldn’t know the difference between our son’s daughter and a simple Mudblood that was posing as her? It was my wife that approached Hermione, not the other way around. My <em> son </em> stripped away his magic, but magic found its way back to her, do you want to know why?” </p><p>Umbridge sniffed and turned her head to the side looking at the stone walls. She knew she was right, and these people were so taken in and corrupted by that girl that they thought that she<em> , </em> Delores Jane Umbridge, was the enemy. Fools, all of them. </p><p>She took a deep breath through her nose and steeled herself as she listened. She was in pain and wanted to leave here desperately. She still had much work to do to cleanse the wizarding world of refuse.  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you say, I know I’m right. her parents may have been magical at one point, but when they chose to be muggles they were no longer worthy. And their progeny even less so. I’m glad she’s dead, that I killed that little bitch,” Umbridge hissed as she turned her head to glare at Gellert. </p><p>Gellert squatted down in front of the vile woman and grasped her chin, his fingers digging into her flesh, “You think I’m a fool, huh? One of the darkest wizards of all time? So feared, that people still have nightmares of the reign of terror that I spread across the world? Do you honestly think that someone could pose as my granddaughter and still open a vault that was blood locked? My blood flowed through her, if she <em> hadn’t </em>my granddaughter, her life would have been forfeit the moment she tried to enter. So how can you still say that she was a Mudblood?” </p><p>Umbridge refused to answer, she would endure and find a way to escape. Once she did they would all pay.</p><p>She watched as his face morphed into a feral smile and couldn’t help but shiver a little in fear. She could taste a metallic taste on her tongue as he stepped to the side and motioned toward the shadows of the room. Something shifted and there was a low growling sound that echoed in the stone room.</p><p>She swallowed thickly as the others in the room parted to the side leaving a clear path to her. Did they bring a dire wolf in here? A <em> Werewolf </em>? It was a known fact that she hated those types of creatures. Werewolves, vampires, centaurs, merpeople, they were also blights on this world. Did they decide to torment her with one of those...those...half breeds?</p><p>Umbridge glared at him still and he stood and stepped to the side and motioned to the darkness, “My little Liebchen, come forward and show her what you are.” </p><p>Hermione took a fortifying breath and stepped slowly from the shadows. Umbridge’s eyes widened as she looked upon the creature that stood in front of her looking at her with contempt. She shook her head, it was impossible. It looked like the Mudblood, but no, it couldn’t possibly be her, she killed her. </p><p>Umbridge could see the tattoos around the beings collarbone begin to shimmer and glow in the light as she stood there, her vest making them easy to see. Any evidence to her torture, she’d received while in captivity erased. Her auburn curls shifted and slithered around her shoulders, and her fingers, ones she’d known to have been broken, curled around a wand. No, no, this had to be someone who was Polyjuiced just to scare her. There was no possible way the Mudblood could still be alive and completely healed. </p><p>“Hello, Delores,” Hermione said with a cold voice, “Surprised to see me?” she said as the leys came to life and danced around her, following her every step.</p><p>“You’re not that Mudblood, I killed that bitch, she’s dead! You’re an imposter!” </p><p>Hermione knelt in front of her, much like her grandfather did and grasped her chin and met her eyes, “Well you have part of that correct. You did <em> kill </em> me. I was dead for over a week. But you don’t understand what you did, you poor thing. I needed to die to become what I became, I’m something that can’t be killed, Delores. I’m <em> Life. </em> I’m Hermione Jean Rosier <em> Grindelwald. </em> And now I’m going to see you get what you deserve. <em> ” </em></p><p>Delores tore her chin away and spat her in the face and let out a low growl, “She’s dead, I killed that bitch!” she snarled once again. </p><p>Hermione backhanded her, her Rosier ring splitting her cheek open she used such force. Standing she grabbed the tissue her grandfather handed her and wiped her face. </p><p>“It really doesn’t matter if you think I’m dead or not. The fates have deemed you unpardonable, it’s time to pay for all your misdeeds. Now, before we begin, let me introduce you to my family, you toadish, ill-bred, villainous, rum-fed, hedge-pig! Or was it dead from the neck up, pietistic sphincter eating mingebag?” </p><p>“No,” Delores breathed. There was no way that this girl, this woman, could be anyone other than the Mudblood. She knew then that this wasn’t someone who was Polyjuiced, it didn’t work with hair from the dead. And there was no way she could have the girl's memories. A frisson of fear skittered up her spine as she looked around wildly at everyone who gathered. </p><p>“These <em> are </em>my grandparents, Vinda Rosier and Gellert Grindelwald, and my beloved cousin Kai Rosier,” she motioned to them. “We have your other guests here as well. I’m sure you remember Rabastan, Lucius, and Rowel, don’t you?” </p><p>Umbridge didn’t say a word, she just turned pale. </p><p>“Now, these are my parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.” </p><p>“They’re not your parents, your parents were muggles!” </p><p>“Honestly, Delores, I wonder if you’re even a witch. They adopted me with magic and blood. They <em> are </em> my parents.” </p><p>Hermione tsked her and shook her head. “Lastly, I want to introduce you to my elements, my mates and husbands. You know Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott, don’t you? Last, but not least is my final element, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort. So, feared that people don’t dare whisper his name.” </p><p>Delores turned her head and gagged. Spittle and foam came from her mouth and Hermione lifted her wand, cast a cleansing charm, and shook her head. </p><p>“What you’ve failed to understand is that I’m the fabled Life. I’m sure you’ve heard what happens to those who harm Life?” The leys surrounded her and zapped Delores who let out a garbled cry. </p><p>“Now, let’s see,” Hermione walked over to the line of tools, her fingers brushing over each one. “Since my family has taken their time with you, you don’t have to worry about experiencing anymore from them. I’ll be the last of your tormentors.” </p><p>She turned; a small knife gleamed in the light. “Oh yes, the first week I was at your tender mercies, you plucked out my eyes. Did you keep them, Delores?” she asked in a calm voice and raised her free hand to bring Umbridge to her feet, she hovered there, her feet dangled off the floor and Hermione walked over at her and cocked her head to the side and watched her for a moment. </p><p>Taking the knife in hand she stepped closer to Umbridge and raised it to her face. Umbridge squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn her head. Kai stepped behind her and growled and grabbed her head with force and moved it towards his cousin, “You will hold still,” he hissed. </p><p>Hermione sealed Delores’ mouth shut when she moved her lips to spit once again. Such a nasty habit. Guiding her knife, she sunk it in the corner of her eye even though her former Professor squeezed her eyes shut. </p><p>Hermione ignored the muffled scream as she cut her eyes out. She held them in her hand and looked over at Bella, “Mum, did you want these?” </p><p>Bella cackled and conjured a jar and held it out for her, “Of course, my daughter.” </p><p>Tom watched as his beloved worked Umbridge over. She did everything that had been done to her. He noted she was methodical and didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the violence or the blood. Her face remained blank as she ripped the back of Umbridge's shirt and flicked the cat-o-nine tails against the woman’s back. </p><p>She made sure she paid her back in kind. She broke every finger, cracked every rib, and then ensured the tips of her toes were raw and bleeding. She forwent kicking her in the face, instead cocking her hand back and punching her the muggle way. </p><p>It was fitting. </p><p>The room was covered in blood, fluids and hair by time Hermione was finished. </p><p>Hermione stood in front of the broken woman and leaned close to her ear and whispered to her. Tom couldn’t hear what was said and adjusted his stance. He wanted to take her to the floor and shag her stupid. The blood that pooled on the floor, be damned. She was gorgeous and his. He grabbed his cock, adjusted it, and noted his brethren had the same problem and let out a small chuckle. </p><p>The pound of flesh was removed, and Hermione looked at it with disgust and burned it to ash with a simple flick of her wrist. She then removed the shackles and Umbridge fell to the floor in a heap, a small whine coming from her. </p><p>It was no wonder, the woman had no tongue now. </p><p>Hermione studied her for a moment before she raised her wand. Tom sucked in a sharp breath as anticipation rolled in his gut. He was so sure she was going to say the killing curse and was shocked into laughter when Hermione transfigured the woman into a simple teapot. Well, maybe not so simple as a picture formed of a werewolf, a centaur, house-elf and puzzling enough, a mermaid seemed to be chasing a very large, very pink puffskein.  </p><p>Picking it up Hermione studied it and frowned, “Aww, it’s chipped,” brushing her thumb against the porcelain spout, she smoothed it out and smiled down at it and tucked it under her arm. </p><p>She turned towards the others looking at each of them, “Thank you for your support today. I know you all wished her dead, but I think this is a better punishment. She will be aware of all around her, but she will no longer be able to harm anyone. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a gift to give to Harry.” </p><p>Hermione kissed and hugged each of them before she left. They each looked at each other and then burst into laughter.</p><hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>It took Hermione much longer than she anticipated to find Harry. Several people would bow and some even fell to their knees as she passed. </p><p>Odd, she thought. These were her friends, well most of them. </p><p>Suddenly, Molly stood in front of her and looked at her with an awed expression before she pulled her into her arms and held her tight against her bosom. Hermione stiffened slightly, gripped the teapot in her hand as she tentatively returned the embrace. She listened half-heartedly as Molly whispered words of love and apologies. </p><p>Hermione patted her on the back and nodded. “It’s okay, Mrs Weasley.” </p><p>Molly pulled back and cupped Hermione’s cheek, tears were swimming in her eyes as she spoke, her voice thick with emotion, “It’s Molly, dear. Call me, Molly,” she swallowed thickly. “I’m glad you’re back Hermione. I’m sorry that I failed you, failed to see you for what you truly are. I was so consumed with what I thought was best that I refused to see the truth. Can you forgive a mother who only had her children’s best interest in mind, even though it forsook others choices and desires?  We would have been lost without you. I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, for all of us.” </p><p>Smiling at her, Hermione patted the hand that rested on her cheek, “It’s okay, I understand and love all of you. But please, in the future endeavour to see the entire picture and not just what you want to see? Have you seen Harry? I have something for him,” she asked and wiggled the teapot. </p><p>“Yes, he’s in the main tent with the others having a cuppa, I know they’d love to see you. Come, I’ll take you there and make you one as well.” </p><p>“That would be lovely.” </p><p>They walked toward a large tent and when she opened the flap and stepped inside Harry jumped up and tripped over his feet, falling to his knees; he was in such a rush to see her. She too fell to her knees in front of him and let out a gasping breath as he lunged at her and held her against him. He sobbed against her neck as he held her tight. </p><p>“I thought I lost you,” he cried. </p><p>“Hush, now,” she whispered against his neck, “I’m here and not going anywhere.” </p><p>Harry cried harder when she spoke those words and she held him tighter, her hand raising to run her fingers through his shaggy black hair. </p><p>She began to feel stiff kneeling on the ground surrounded by her friends, and members of the Order. Each of them patting her back or her hair as she held onto Harry who was an emotional wreck. </p><p>Sirius helped Harry up and led him to the table, and Remus gently helped her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. It was a sweet moment. She loved Remus; he was family, and she was pack. </p><p>After they were all settled and drinking tea and munching on sweets, Hermione shoved the teapot in front of Harry with a grin, “I wanted to give this to you.” </p><p>Harry blinked down at the teapot and looked at her and back at the teapot. “You wanted to give me...a very ugly teapot? Gee, now I know where I rate.” </p><p>She grinned even wider and nodded, “Prat. This is not any ole’ teapot Harry. Watch,” she proceeded to fill the pot with water and conjured her bluebell flame. It began to warm and when the water boiled, instead of a whistle it sounded as if a wolf howled and the picture began to move. She could still see the puzzled look on his face and explained, “I thought it fitting you should have it. Now, Umbridge will have the pleasure of being chased by just some of the things she loathed most in the world.” </p><p>Sirius burst out in laughter and clapped Harry on the back. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her, “You turned her into a teapot?” </p><p>She giggled and gave an elegant shrug of her shoulder, “I didn’t want to kill her.” </p><p>“Who?” Harry asked. </p><p>“That’s Umbridge.” </p><p>“What??” Harry picked up the teapot and turned it this way and that, his brows furrowed. “This is...Hermione, this is brilliant!” </p><p>She grabbed it and slammed it against the table, and it didn’t even crack, nor water spill, “I made it indestructible, we wouldn’t want her falling out of it, now would we?” </p><p>Ron choked on his biscuit, his blue eyes wide as he looked at her, “You're scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary.” </p><p>“I take that as a compliment.” she laughed. </p><p>She leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder and sighed and looked around the table at her former DA members. All the Weasley children were there, sans Percy. Bill and Charlie just looked at her and shook their heads giving her a cheeky smile. The twins bombarded her with compliments and questions. </p><p>She sighed with contentment, as happiness filled her. These people were her family, too. Neville, the Weasley’s, the Order. Only one more hurdle existed before their world was once more in balance. She would go after Dumbledore next and ensure their future. With the help of her elements and the Order, they would be a force of nature and he wouldn’t even know what hit him before it was too late. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione spends time working with her powers and bonding with her elements. Lemons in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning light shone through the gauzy curtains as they swayed in the gentle breeze. Hermione yawned and stirred from her slumber. She squeaked when a heavy arm snaked around her waist and brought her back against a warm bare chest. At first, she tensed a bit but then relaxed as she caught the scent of Theo.  </p><p>They’d arrived in Greece two weeks ago. The events of her resurrection and binding were still somewhat of a blur. Since arriving Hermione has been working hard to get her magic under control. Pythia told her she needed to connect with her elements, to meld their magic as one. When she asked how Pythia just winked and nodded to her elements. </p><p>Hermione had blushed to her roots and turned to look at her bond-mates and shook her head. There was no way she was going to shag all four of them at once… at least not right away. She wanted to spend time with each of them alone, to get to know them, their bodies, and their magic. </p><p>Each day and night, she would spend time with one of them and they would worship each other, sharing their magic and their bodies. She felt more confident in herself now, and the love they all had for each other.  </p><p>Theo leaned up on his elbow and watched her shift around, she was pretending to still be asleep and allowed her body to automatically move with him. His fingers brushed her curls from her face and his features softened as he watched her come back to him. </p><p>He remembered so vividly seeing her broken body during her rescue and then watching in awe as all her wounds healed before their eyes when they thought they would have to say goodbye. His heart warmed knowing that not only did she come back to him, to them, but they would always be together. Now that they were bonded, they would never be torn asunder.</p><p>Leaning over her he breathed in her scent, it was her natural scent he always loved, but now it mingled of his scent and sex. </p><p>“Good morning love,” he whispered against her ear, “Are you ready for another day?” </p><p>Hermione let out a small whine and snuggled closer to him, her rear against his groin. He bit back a groan and thrust his hips against her, his cock throbbing with need. Theo ran a hand up her torso and cupped a breast in his hand, tweaking a nipple until it stood firm. He ran that same hand back down her body and hitched her leg over his hip, before dipping his hand further to test her readiness. She was warm and wet, and he couldn’t wait to feel her wrapped around him again.    </p><p>He nestled his cock into the indent leading into her body and thrust firmly, crying out at the feeling of her surrounding him. Hermione gasped at the stretch of his girth entering her body, she’d never get tired of this feeling with any of her elements. Each one brought a little something different to their bed sport and she felt her love for them deepen with each encounter.</p><p>Theo grit his teeth as he set a slow, but firm pace. He wanted to get deeper inside her and hooked her leg over his arm, raising it so it was flush to her torso allowing him to deepen his thrusts even more. </p><p>“Gods! Mia, you feel so fucking good around me. Can you feel me? Feel how I fill you up. I’m close, but I need you to come with me.”</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him over her shoulder and she cried out at the intensity on his face. Her core clenched and he groaned louder.</p><p>“Yes, Theo! Please! Fuck me harder. I need to feel all of you, Please!”</p><p>“On your stomach, witch,” he growled as he let go of her leg and allowed her to roll onto her stomach. Quickly he stuffed a pillow under her hips, raising them a little. He then straddled her upper thighs and pressed his hands against her arse, parting her cheeks before thrusting deep into her again. Hermione screamed, “Yes!” and Theo set a punishing pace. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he wanted her right there along with him. </p><p>His hands still were parting her arse cheeks so he could watch himself thrusting into her when a wicked thought skated across his brain. He knew Severus had called dibs on claiming her dark rosette, but he didn’t think it should stop him from teasing her. So, with the thumb of his left hand, he dipped down to her core and gathered a bit of her wetness. He then took his thumb and ran it around the ring of tight muscle of her arse. She hissed and arched her back. It seemed that she liked it and he did it again, with the same result so he altered the rhythm of his thrusts. As he would withdraw, his thumb would caress her rosette. Eventually, she relaxed enough to allow him to place the tip of his thumb within her and he continued the same rhythm.</p><p>Pleasure skittered down his spine, and he picked up his pace. He swivelled his hips and groaned when she fluttered around him. </p><p>“Yes,” she hissed, her head tilting back. Her tattoos pulsed in time with her impending orgasm. “Just like that.” </p><p>He loved this part of making love to her. She was so responsive to his touches. He enjoyed taking his time worshipping her. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt his orgasm building. He was holding out for her to get her pleasure. He let out a startled hiss when Hermione jerked in his arms and clamped down around him. He snapped his hips harder. He could feel that she was close as she grew tighter and tighter around him and the pitch of her cries changed. He could feel his balls draw up close to his body and when he felt Hermione’s channel begin to pulse and shudder, he let himself go, crying out one last time as he released his seed deep within her and hoping for a moment that it would take root within her womb.     </p><p>As their orgasms ebbed, he rolled off her and moved her so that she rested on top of his chest. Leaning up he pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth as they cooled down from their lovemaking.</p><p>“I love you, Hermione,” Theo said as he pulled back and looked up at her. </p><p>“I love you, too,” she whispered. Her eyes shining with residual magic, they were brighter now that they were completely bonded. He could get lost in her unique eyes for hours. The colour of each element shone brilliantly, but the one that represented his element of air was just a little bit brighter than the others and he grinned before kissing her and settling down for a short nap.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Sweat beaded off Hermione’s forehead as she sat in front of Severus trying to summon her powers. They were in a private lagoon near Pythia’s villa. The sand was warm, almost hot against her skin. She was concentrating on Earth, but she was failing. </p><p>“You’re overthinking it, Hermione,” Severus said. They were sitting facing each other in the lotus position, their knees pressed against each other. However, it seemed more contact may be needed. With a mischievous twinkle, Severus cast a levitation spell on her so that she floated and moved over his lap. She yelped when she felt him tug on her legs as he pulled her against him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her heels digging into his arse. </p><p>He tried not to smirk down at her when she glowered at him, her breasts pushing against the wiry hair of his chest. They were both naked, which he was perfectly fine with. </p><p>Pythia told them they needed no boundaries between them while they worked with her. Their magic thrummed with each other, but he could tell she was holding back, afraid of taking too much. From what he’d learned, they were now limitless with their magic, all of them had transcended. However, it seemed she was still thinking that they were still mortal, and it hampered her control. </p><p>Severus had noted that since he bonded with his witch, his magic was an endless pool, often he would take a walk and look behind him to see verdant growth where he’d tread. Once barren landscapes bloomed with new plant life. And it became much more apparent when he would brush his fingers against her body and send his magic into her. Her magic responded in kind and flowed through him easily, causing even more plants to spring up and thrive. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” he commanded using his Professor voice with her. She seemed to listen better when he was commanding with her. </p><p>She huffed and wiggled in his arms, her sex brushing against his cock, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Now wasn’t the time to shag her silly, but his body stirred, nonetheless. </p><p>Sucking in a breath to keep his lust at bay, he summoned his magic and fed it into her while dancing his fingers down her spine. “Feel me, feel my magic, the feel of it, it’s part of you now.” </p><p>Hermione hummed lightly while scrunching her brows. She took slow breaths in through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth just as he taught her. </p><p>He felt the tug on his magic and smiled down at her. He let more of his magic flow through him. He could feel hers mingling with his, it was cocooning him in love and affection. Her magic was light, seductive but deadly. He knew if she wanted to, she could overpower him, never kill, or harm him as they were bonded, but to someone else, she could scorch them from the inside. </p><p>“Perfect,” he rumbled, his fingers flexing against her hips. </p><p>He watched with rapt attention as flowers bloomed around them. The scent of spring hung heavily in the air. The flowers stretched lazily from the ground and unfurled around them. </p><p>“Open your eyes, my own,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. </p><p>Sooty lashes blinked as her eyes came into focus and peered up at him. </p><p>“Look. Look at the flowers you summoned.” </p><p>“I did that?” Her eyes were wide and hopeful. </p><p>“Yes,” he said as he pulled her closer and claimed her lips. His cock flared to life as she embraced him, her delicate fingers twining into his long hair and gave it a small tug. </p><p>He pulled her closer and rocked against her slowly, her wetness coating him as he glided his length between her folds, rubbing her clit as he moved her. </p><p>“Please,” she whispered, her lips pillowing against his. </p><p>Not wanting to deny her anything, he raised her slightly and aligned his now tumescent length with her opening and gently guided her down onto him. They both groaned at the feel of the other. Severus was so deeply embedded that the head of his cock pressed against her cervix. It felt so good with just that slight hint of pain that Hermione couldn’t help but press down a bit more. </p><p>Severus’ eyes narrowed as he lifted her slightly and brought her back down on him, hard. She cried out, her channel throbbing with need. He did this several more times, each thrust causing her to cry out and her body to pulse. </p><p>Severus then changed the pace and gentled his thrusts. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes as she moved with him, her eyes shone love and devotion and his heart never felt fuller. Never once in his miserable life did he think that anyone, let alone this beautiful creature would look upon him as she did. </p><p>She didn’t play favourites he knew. She loved them each equally but differently. They each had their separate relationship with her, things that only the two of them shared. The way they joined together, or what they spoke about, it was just for them. For that he was grateful. </p><p>Pressing her palms on his chest she moved, her legs moving to kneel and moved him to lay on his back. The scent of the flowers surrounded him as she rose and fell onto him. </p><p>He grabbed her hips and helped guide her, setting a hard rhythm, just the way they both liked it. Her nails scraped against his chest as she hissed as he hit something deep within her. </p><p>“Take what you need,” he growled. </p><p>He loved watching her above him, the way her breast would bounce each time she moved against him. Her hand came up to pinch her left nipple, rolling them between her fingers. His lips parted still surprised at her sexuality. She was perfect for him. </p><p>“Fuck, yes,” she moaned as she slammed down on him. </p><p>He didn’t care that they were outside, or that his brethren could see them. This was bonding at its finest. She was his. </p><p>Always. </p><p>Hermione arched her back as her orgasm hit, her nails digging into his tattoo that lay above his heart as she clenched around him. </p><p>Pleasure zinged through him as she rode out her pleasure causing his completion and he swore under his breath gripping her hips holding her still as he pumped into her. </p><p>Both panting heavy, Hermione fell onto him, her breath brushing against his neck as she caught her breath. </p><p>“I love you, Severus.” </p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him planting kisses to her forehead and crown of her head, “I love you, my own.” </p><p>He didn’t know how long they laid there basking in their love under the sun, but he didn’t care. At this moment there was no war, no obligations, just the two of them in their perfect moment.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Hermione paced nervously, she was to meet her grandparents on her mother’s side today and she hoped that it would go well. She hoped that they wouldn’t blame her for her mother’s actions in spurning magic. Pythia gave her a sympathetic smile but said that all would be well. Hermione could only hope that it would be so, for even though she’d seen that divination was real, she still couldn’t help but be a little sceptical.</p><p>Pavlo and Alexia Castellanos surprisingly welcomed her with open arms. Hermione looked around with interest as she was led through the massive villa with her elements. The Grecian motif was stunning, and she fell in love with it instantly. </p><p>She felt overdressed and smoothed down her robes noting that her grandparents wore the traditional Grecian robes, they were light and airy. </p><p>Her lip twitched looking at her grandmother, Alexia. She could see where she got her curly hair. Her grandmother’s hair flowed down her back, her curls forming ringlets and shifted as she moved, much like hers did. </p><p>“Welcome to our home, my Engoni.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said as her grandfather pulled her into his arms and kissed her on both cheeks. He held her at arm’s length and his eyes softened, “You look much like your mother, my Helena.” </p><p>“Helena? You mean Helen?” </p><p>Her grandfather shook his head, “No, your mother’s name was Helena Dafni Castellanos, did she change her name?” He let her go and ushered her to her seat. </p><p>Her grandparent’s faces were serious, and she swallowed the dryness in her throat. Taking a sip of wine, she finally answered quietly, “She said her name was Helen Wilhemena, she never did tell me her maiden name.” </p><p>Her grandmother waved a hand and made a dismissive sound, “No matter, what matters is you’re here with us.” </p><p>Her grandparents peppered her with questions throughout the meal and Hermione had more wine than she intended to. She answered them as honestly as she could trying to soften the blow with each truth. She loved her parents, but if it were up to them, she would be living as a muggle and wouldn’t know her heritage. It made it easier with each passing year knowing that they were still alive somewhere living as muggles and knowing nothing about her, or magic. </p><p>They would be safe. </p><p>When dinner was over, they walked the gardens keeping the topics light. Hermione had hooked her arm with her grandfather as she walked. Her elements trailing behind her walking with her grandmother. She could hear the low conversation they were having, but not what was being said. </p><p>“Thank you for accepting our invitation,” Pavlo said. </p><p>“I’m glad I got to meet you and know where I come from,” she answered easily. “I hope I'll be welcome here once I... well.” </p><p>Pavlo laughed and patted her hand affectionately, “We know what you are, little one. There is no reason to fret. You forget that your descendants know very well about Life, and Hera. Her blood flows through you, too. We know you have a destiny to fulfil. You’re most welcome here anytime.” </p><p>“Thank you, grandfather.” </p><p>He beamed down at her. It was the first time calling him that, but that’s what he was. She wanted a relationship with them. She wanted to know them and her aunts, uncles and cousins that resided nearby. </p><p>Her grandparents didn’t want to overwhelm her by inviting them all over, which was something they did several times a week. They would all gather and celebrate life. </p><p>Hermione always wanted a large family, and now she did. She thought of Kai and smiled. He would be jealous she was sure if she told him about all the cousins she had now. It didn’t matter to her, they would eventually be an important part of her life, but Kai would never be usurped by anyone. She loved him with all that she was. He was there for her when she was thrust into this new world. He would be her confidant, her best friend, her brother. </p><p>“Send us word when you wish to visit again. Our home is open to you. When you return, we will go to Gringotts and give you your inheritance that was once your mothers.” </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” </p><p>“We insist. You’re our grandchild, and your mother,” his jaw clenched, “has made her decisions and she now lives, what did you call them, ah yes, she lives as a <em> muggle </em>. At least now we have a small piece of her and for that, we are blessed.” </p><p>Bidding them a teary goodbye she left knowing that she did the right thing by meeting them. She gave them a piece of their daughter back and in return, she had more family to support her.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Tom laughed silently to himself lest Hermione hexed him as she walked slowly to him the next morning. Her shoulders were slumped, and she had sunglasses on. </p><p>He turned his head and pursed his lips wondering why Severus didn’t give her a hangover potion. Maybe he hadn’t seen her this morning? </p><p>He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her back into her bedroom and the bathroom. She didn’t make a sound of protest as he settled her on the edge of the tub and opened her cabinet doors and grabbed her a potion. “Here, drink this.” </p><p>Hermione took the proffered potion and down the contents in one go. She bowed her head, rubbed her left temple, and let out a sigh of relief once it started to work. </p><p>Tom chuckled and vanished the bottle and helped her stand carefully taking off her glasses giving her a lingering kiss. “Better?” he asked, amusement colouring his tone. </p><p>“Much, honestly, I didn’t know Severus packed any of those. He took care of all the potions and I didn’t think to check.” </p><p>Tom shook his head, threading his fingers through hers. “Come, we are off to the beach for some fun.” </p><p>The beach was clear of anyone, which was perfect for what Tom had planned for later. Their villa overlooked the ocean and had a private beach they could use. The water of the Mediterranean sparkled like sapphires and turquoise and it called to him.  </p><p>Stopping, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face the water, his hands on her shoulders. “Now,” he said in a low purr next to her ear, “I want you to summon your magic, feel mine and manipulate the water.” </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she closed her eyes and did as he bid. It had taken weeks of practice, but the feel of her elements' magic was becoming as familiar as hers. She could feel Tom’s magic brush against her, but it was more than that, he was threading his with hers seeking the pieces of him that filled her. </p><p>Raising her hand, she curled her fingers as she sent out her aura and felt the thickness of the water at her fingertips. Curling her fingers even more she coaxed it up and towards her. </p><p>“Open your eyes,” Tom whispered as he leaned over and looked at her face. </p><p>Her eyes slid open slowly and gasped. The water looked like a large wave waiting to crash onto the beach. She looked up and noted it was shading them. She let out a small giggle and continued to manipulate the wave, making it appear as a waterspout and then a wall. </p><p>Water continued to dance as she moved it with a flick of her wrist and a thought. She snorted out a laugh as she formed it into a dancing ogre, the way it danced was much like the tapestry at Hogwarts, down to the small ballet slippers.</p><p>Pride filled Tom as he watched her, and lust burned in his belly. This witch, this being was his. He’d been on the path of destruction before he’d met her and been content in doing so. He <em> wanted </em> to be evil, but now he had different ideas. If he’d continued being evil and embracing the darkness that danced within him, he wouldn’t have this woman, this light as his. He wanted to bask in that light that was Hermione. She’d saved him in so many ways and he’d be forever grateful for it.</p><p>When the wave shaded them once again, Tom turned her and crashed his lips to her, and the water dropped on top of them soaking them completely. </p><p>“You, git, you distracted me,” Hermione laughed as she pushed away from him.</p><p>“You’re all wet, my Mia, what should we do about that?” </p><p>Hermione’s eyes dilated as he looked at him, her lust being triggered by the sound of his voice and suggestive words. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, she simply claimed his lips once again. </p><p>Grabbing the back of her thighs, Tom encouraged Hermione to wrap her legs around his waist and walked them to the water's edge. He whispered a spell, and their clothes came off landing on the rocky wall behind them. </p><p>He didn’t stop as he stepped into the warm waters and continued to kiss her. His mouth worked against hers in sync. </p><p>Once he was in the water up to their waists, He didn’t hesitate and thrust in her without preamble and set a harsh rhythm. He needed to feel her clench around him, his desire running too hot for even the water to cool him down. He summoned a spout of water to flow up and over her breasts, tweaking her nipples and she let out a cry of pleasure. </p><p>“Yes, let me hear you,” he hissed against her neck as he planted wet kisses and nips, his tongue dragged against the tattoo on her collarbone and she cried out once again. </p><p>Smirking against her skin, his hands tightened around her thighs and shifted their position to hit that sweet spot within her. He watched her through half-lidded eyes as she clung to him, her blunt nails digging into his shoulder as he bounced her on his cock. </p><p>“Fuck, Mia,” he cried out as his movement became sloppy and his rhythm faltered. She clamped around him and wrapped her arms around him and bit his shoulder muffling her shouts as her orgasm hit her hard. </p><p>He held her close, the water lapping against them gently as he stilled within her. </p><p>He wished now was the time to fill her with his seed and produce an heir. He wanted to watch her body grow and change. </p><p>Turning his head, he nuzzled her neck, nipping at her ear, “I love you, my Mia.” </p><p>Panting she turned her head towards his and pillowed her lips against his and kissed him slowly, her fingers threading through his hair. “I love you, too,” she whispered against his lips. </p><p>His lust began to build once again, their wet bodies gliding against each other and his cock sprang to life once again. He would never get tired of making love to her. This time he would take it slow and relish in the feel of her body against his. </p><p>She was made for him, fit perfectly against his body. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against her shoulder as he began to rock her against him feeling the love and warmth fill him that only his Mia could do.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Later that evening after her day on the beach with Tom, Hermione was asked to join Draco for a meal, and she was positively looking forward to it. Though she was tired, she would never want to disappoint any of her bond-mates. So, she freshened up and went to join her fire on the veranda.</p><p>Their time here in Greece was coming to an end and she felt more confident in her magic. It was an extension of herself and she could summon all the elements with ease, it also helped that she had a different blend of magic that was just hers. </p><p>She was the bringer of Life and the harbinger of Death. </p><p>It was a heady responsibility, but she was fortunate enough to compartmentalize. If she thought about everything that she had faced since learning she was a Grindelwald, she may very well have a breakdown. </p><p>“What has you so quiet, love?” Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He kissed the crown of her head and breathed in her scent. Her scent reminded of a safe place, Home. </p><p>“I was just thinking about everything that I’ve been through since gaining the knowledge of who I am.” </p><p>He peered down at her and tilted her chin so she would look at him, his thumb brushing against her lower lip, “You’ve done beautifully. I’m sure if it were anyone else, they’d be running for the hills.” </p><p>Hermione bit lightly on his thumb and grinned up at him, “You’re right. It’s just some days I’m frightened about what’s to come. We’ve already suffered so much.” </p><p>He moved to hold her against him and cupped the back of her head so that she could hear his heart beating at a steady pace, “We’re here...together. We’ll always be together until the end of time. </p><p>She pulled back and looked up at him through her lashes, “Doesn’t that bother you? That we will outlive everyone, that we must watch them grow old and die?”</p><p>He stepped back and threaded his fingers through hers and gave a small squeeze until he led her to a large rock. When he sat, he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck giving it a small kiss. </p><p>When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle, “Hermione, You’re my everything, my life. Of course, it bothers me that I’ll have to watch my parents grow old and die while I’m forever young, but we’ll never be alone in the world. We’ll have each other and don’t forget we’ll have Theo, Severus, and Tom with us, too. We were made for you; I wouldn’t change a thing.” </p><p>Hermione let out a tiny sob and shook her head, “I hate that I’ll lose those I love. It hurts.” </p><p>“I know,” he said quietly as he began to rock her, “You’ve been so brave, we’re all proud of you. What we can do now is complete this prophecy and enjoy a long life with the ones we love. Cherish the moments we <em> do </em>have with them. Remember we have magic in our veins, and they’ll live a long life, longer compared to our muggle counterparts.” </p><p>She nodded and snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. She cried for the loss of her friends and family, for the time she would have to live without them, but then she cried tears of joy knowing she’d never be alone. She did have the others with her to love, cherish and protect her, just as she would them. </p><p>She moved to straddle his lap and planted kisses to his eyes, cheeks, chin, and lips. “I love you, Draco.” </p><p>He grinned at her, his handsome face causing a flutter of anticipation curl in her gut. Lifting her hand, she brushed her fingers against his arms. She whispered a spell removing their clothes, adding a cushioning charm to the rock they sat upon. </p><p>She wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to make love to her so she would forget the long life she would have ahead of her with the ones she loved. She shoved the thoughts of Kai, her grandparents and the others from her mind and pressed her lips to his. </p><p>Draco threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head to the side and slipped his tongue into her mouth coaxing her to open for him. He would take it slow with her. </p><p>Her fingers danced down his spine and he shivered in pleasure. He kissed her slowly, languidly, his fingers flexing in her hair and his other hand on her hip helping her grind against him. </p><p>They broke the kiss and Hermione let out a gasp and then a moan when he flexed his hips. They were both on fire, literally. Her flames were a deep blue, and his were red. Where the flames danced around each other, the colour became a deep purple. </p><p>It was beautiful. </p><p>The fire didn’t hurt them, it was a pleasant warm feeling that filled him. He slipped his cock through her wetness as she gyrated her hips against his lap when suddenly he was filling her. </p><p>He held her still and claimed her lips once again and began to move her slowly. He wanted to make love to her slowly. To cherish her, to pour all his feelings for her into being with her.</p><p>The flames danced around them and on the surface of their skin. He leaned her back and licked her neck and kissed his way down to her breast. He stopped and sucked hard on the rune on her collarbone that was his element and then continued down to her breast curling his tongue around her nipple before he began to lavish his attention on her breast. </p><p>Hermione became impatient and began rocking against him in earnest and he chuckled against her heated skin. Sweat shone and glistened in the light of the fire as they slid against each other. </p><p>He bit his lip and moved his hands to her hips and helped guide her the way she wanted. He could never deny her anything, even a faster pace when making love. </p><p>His fingers flexed against her hips as he tilted his head back and groaned as she squeezed him, her orgasm washing over her. She chanted his name, like a small prayer on her lips. He leaned forward and lightly bit her nipple as his completion barrelled into him. </p><p>“Fuck, Hermione,” he hissed. </p><p>When they came back to themselves, and the flames slowly flickered out, she kissed his jaw and giggled, “I think you just did.” </p><p>“Cheeky witch,” he laughed as he pulled her close and peppered her face with kisses. </p><p>He told her how much he loved her, how he would always be there by her side until the end and watched in satisfaction as she relaxed in his hold and slipped off to sleep secure in his arms.</p>
<hr/><p>☼σ☼σ</p><p>Pythia smiled at Hermione and held out her arms to her. She took a deep breath as Hermione walked to her and held her in a tight embrace. </p><p>She was proud of her child; she’d worked hard to control her magic. Her elements were a good choice for her, each of them protective of her and wanted her to be happy. She would need their support for what was to come. She knew that Hermione was ready for what she must now do, the magic between the five of them was bone-deep, so much so, they each now glowed with a youthful appearance, each looking to be in their early twenties.</p><p>To get where she was, Hermione had suffered. She felt the heartache, the pain and even death, but now she was ready to meet the challenge of bringing peace and order back. </p><p>“Thank you, my child,” Pythia whispered and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Thank you, Pythia. Thank you, all of you.” </p><p>Hermione looked at the founders and in turn, gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. They <em> were </em> her parents. Their blood flowed through her. </p><p>Pythia chuckled as Hermione stepped back, her elements surrounding her. “Did you know that each of you is a descendant of us?” </p><p>They each looked at each other, expressions of confusion and worry on their faces. </p><p>Pythia folded his hands in front of her and smiled, “Yes, as you know Tom is the descendent of Salazar. The embodiment of his house.” </p><p>“We’re all in his house,” Draco said. “Does that mean we are all his descendants?” </p><p>Pythia chuckled, her lip twitched, “No, my child. You Draco are the descendant of my Helga.” </p><p>Draco jerked his head back, “Hufflepuff?” </p><p>“That’s right,” Pythia smiled at him. “Being Life, I can create and carry a child with each of my elements. Your line is from Hufflepuff through your father’s side.” </p><p>Draco choked and Hermione covered her mouth trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble out of her. Lucius, a descendant of Hufflepuff, was amusing.</p><p>Draco wrapped an arm around her and leaned closer to her, “<em> Not </em> a word to anyone about this, Hermione.” </p><p>Hermione coughed lightly and kissed under his jaw and grinned up at him, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes and listened to the rest of Pythia’s speech. Theo as expected was a descendant of Ravenclaw, and surprisingly Severus was a descendant of Gryffindor. To him, it made sense since Severus, although his crusty exterior, was exceptionally brave especially being a double agent. </p><p>Pythia handed Hermione a small coin and closed her hand over it, “This is for you. It will bring you here anytime you wish. This is your home now, Hermione. It will also take you anywhere you wish to go.” </p><p>“A Portkey?” Hermione looked down at the ancient Grecian coin and back at Pythia. </p><p>“In a way, it’s something only Life can use. It’s a beacon to home. It’s also imbued with magic to help you travel where you wish to go. It would do no good for Life to wait for a Portkey now, would it? It will take all of you at once, they simply need to hold onto you and think of where you wish to go.” </p><p>Hermione laughed and pulled Pythia into a hug, “Thank you. No, waiting for a Portkey wouldn’t do at all.” </p><p>Stepping back, Pythia held her at arm’s length, “Things will work out, I know you’ll succeed. Now go, and finish what needs to be done.” </p><p>Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and thought of home once her elements were all touching her. </p><p>“Home,” she whispered, and, in a flash, they were gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crack of Apparition broke the silence of the early morning and a group of five people stood before the imposing door of Rosier Manor. Hermione released the breath she’d been holding; she didn’t think she would ever get used to portkey travel. But she was glad to be home and couldn’t wait to see her grandparents and Kai. </p><p>The door leading into the manor was suddenly thrown open and there in the entry stood the people that she wanted to see most. She released a squeal that turned to laughter when she was unceremoniously lifted and twirled around by Kai. </p><p>“Put me down this instant, Kai!” she laughed.</p><p>“No, I missed you too much. I’m surprised you're standing all on your own. I thought surely your bond mates would have shagged you boneless,” he teased before setting her down on her feet. </p><p>Hermione lightly slapped at his shoulder, “That’s none of your business if they did or not. Now, what have we missed?”</p><p>Kai sobered and began leading her and the others into the house. </p><p>“Dumbledore has been quiet, but there have been whispers. Sadly, he’s gained followers that believe in his Muggle-born rhetoric. He has full control of the Ministry, but some of the old order has been able to maintain their positions and have been funnelling information to us. Also, it appears that some of the Death eaters have thrown their lot in with him.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“None of the inner circle, but some of the richer benefactors have been funding his take over.” </p><p>Hermione sighed it was becoming clearer that the only way to restore balance was to meet him head-on. His movements reminded her of Tom, sadly. </p><p>Hermione felt incensed that they would betray their sworn master so easily, but then she smirked, if the traitors were who she thought they were, there was still a chance her plans would still work If she were correct, they didn’t know that she was alive. The ones that jumped ship hadn't been to her funeral, the lower-ranked followers wouldn’t have been privy to the events of her rebirth, so they wouldn’t know that she was Life and the reckoning was coming.</p><p>Dumbledore still thought she was dead and that would be his downfall.</p><p>“Come, brother. We have plans to make. Dumbledore won’t know what is coming for him.” She looked over her shoulder at her bond mates, winked and they all smiled back at her. Hermione will be a force to be reckoned with and they couldn’t wait to see what she had planned.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
</p><p>It was close to September 1st, and the students would be returning to Hogwarts. Today, McGonagall would be coming to the manor and speak to the Order and the former Death Eaters about them returning to school. There were several that didn’t want them to return because of Dumbledore and were afraid he would try to storm the castle.</p><p>Hermione had argued that he wouldn’t, at least not until she was ready. Only then would she allow her continued existence to reach his ears. Reluctantly she’d gotten the naysayers to agree with her. And even though she’d gotten their cooperation it didn’t stop her from worrying. She, however, refused to allow her doubts to show, at least to the ones that weren't her family.</p><p>Hermione was in the Rose Room pacing waiting for Minerva to arrive. She smoothed down her robes and stopped to look at the floo, only to start pacing again. All this waiting was making her spar. </p><p>“My own, Minerva will be here soon,” Severus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. </p><p>Hermione huffed and shook her head, “I know, it’s all this waiting that has me worried. What if Dumbledore found out? What if he knows I’m alive?” </p><p>“He doesn’t, he’s too busy in his gilded office lording over all his followers to worry about that. He was close to Minerva and thinks she’s still on his side. She’s in no danger.” </p><p>“She’s not, though, right?” </p><p>“No, she’s not,” Minerva said as she placed a hand on Hermione’s arm. </p><p>Hermione shrieked and looked around. She didn’t hear the floo activate and didn’t hear her enter the room. </p><p>“I’m sorry for startling you, Hermione. I Apparated here instead. The floo system is being monitored.” </p><p>Hermione placed her hand on her heart and then pulled Minerva into a hug, “I’m glad you made it here safe.” </p><p>Minerva stifled a laugh and her lip twitched at Hermione’s reaction as she held her tight, “Are we ready for the meeting?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes, right this way,” Vinda said and swept her arm to the French doors that led to where the others were camping out on the estate grounds. </p><p>Each settled in the large tent with Minerva at the head of the table. After tea and sandwiches were consumed and the voices died down, she cleared her throat and stood. “I know all of you are worried about sending your children back to school,” she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. “There’s no reason for concern. Hogwarts has decided that Dumbledore is not allowed on her grounds and has barred him from passing through the wards. Unless he attacks the wards directly, which I don’t see happening, it’ll be safe for everyone to return.” </p><p>“Are you sure, Minerva? What about the Muggle-borns? What will he do to them?” </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at Molly for a moment before looking back at Minerva. “There is no reason to worry, Dumbledore wants them to return to Hogwarts. When I spoke to the Matron of the Orphanage, Dumbledore himself visited and told her to send them all to school so they can learn to integrate into society. Now, Hogwarts will have Muggle-studies and Pure-blood classes that are required, but the Muggle studies,” she looked away and cleared her throat delicately. “They will be teaching the children the dangers of Muggles. He’s trying to brainwash the children into thinking that Muggles are dangerous.” </p><p>Hermione always thought it would’ve been a good idea to have Pure-blood classes but wrinkled her nose in disgust at what Muggle Studies would consist of. It seemed he hadn’t given up the idea of raising child soldiers. He still hasn’t learned that people had free will and thought he could continue to manipulate everyone. That all would fall in place to take down Tom and be lauded as a hero. </p><p>She knew that Dumbledore had planned on using Harry as the ultimate weapon against Tom and he would have had to die to destroy the Dark Lord. However, that was no longer an option, and Hermione smiled to herself. Just another of the many manipulations Dumbledore no longer had in his corner.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” Molly screeched. “Why do the children have to learn how to be Pure-blood?” </p><p>Hermione stood up, her hand slapping against the hardwood of the table and glared at her, “Molly, it has nothing to do with learning how to be Pure-blood. Dumbledore is right that Muggle-born children need to integrate into our society. It’s the division between them and us that has brought us to this point. He has the right idea but is going about it all wrong. Those children have been ripped from their parents, their homes and thrust into a place that is scary and affords them little support. They have been <em>forced</em> to live in the magical community by the edict of Dumbledore. I think it’s important for them to <em>know</em> what is going on,” she said in a hard voice. “We had Muggle-studies before, but now, he just wants to focus on all the things that are wrong with muggles, not on what they can teach us. Let me ask you, do you think Muggles are dangerous? That <em>I </em>was dangerous when you thought I was a muggle-born, or Harry for having a Muggle-born mother?” </p><p>“Of course not!” she wailed, “I just don’t understand why now?” </p><p>“Honestly, Molly,” Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. “You need to see what he’s doing. He wants these children, who are young and impressionable to hate Muggles.” </p><p>Hermione sat heavily in her chair and looked down, “Muggles can be dangerous, but so can witches and wizards. I’ve seen it,” she looked up and met Molly’s eyes, “I was <em>murdered</em> by a witch, not a Muggle.” </p><p>Molly gasped and covered her mouth, “Hermione,” she whispered as tears sprung to her eyes. “I never thought less of you because you were Muggle-born. I love you, you are my children’s friend, our family. I just don’t understand why? Why does he want to do this?” </p><p>“Because he’s crazy,” she snorted. “He wants everyone to be at war, to be divided until he can bring us together in his version of a perfect world. If we don’t fight him for a better world, we would be going to war with the Muggles, and let me tell you it wouldn’t end well. For any of us.” </p><p>“Hermione’s right,” Gellert said as he stepped behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulder, “I know Albus better than anyone and sadly he has taken the vision I had for the wizarding world and twisted it.” </p><p>“The vision you <em>once</em> had,” Hermione corrected. </p><p>He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and chuckled, “Yes, that I <em>once</em> had. Albus always had a superiority complex. He wants to be recognized as a hero, all-powerful.” </p><p>“Well, he has the fabled Hallows,” Arthur spoke up. “He’s unstoppable now.” </p><p>Everyone looked at him and then Hermione. She closed her eyes for a moment and then slowly slid them open and studied Arthur who looked drawn and pale. She felt her heart go out to the Weasley family suddenly. Their son, Percy was still in Dumbledore’s clutches. </p><p>“Not unstoppable,” she said quietly. “I can stop him.” </p><p>The tent was quiet for a moment before there were whispers around the table. “I can’t <em>die.</em> He can’t kill me. I’m the only one who can stop him.” </p><p>“What if he gets past the wards at Hogwarts, what will we do?”  </p><p>“I’ll be there.” </p><p>“What?” Kai hissed. “There is no way. You remember what happened last time?” </p><p>“Umbridge won’t be there, Kai. You know this is my job. I have to face him.” </p><p>“No, absolutely not. If you’re going, so am I.” </p><p>Hermione snorted a laugh, and her grandfather squeezed her shoulders, “Kai, if there’s an issue, I’ll send word. You know the floo in my chambers is connected to Hogwarts. You can be there in a moment.” </p><p>“She’s right, Kai. You can help with following Dumbledore’s movements with the rest of us and send word,” Gellert said. </p><p>After much discussion, it was decided Hermione would go back to Hogwarts and attend classes with the rest of the populace but under a different name and would wear a glamour. She would be introduced as Severus’ distant relation so she could share his chambers. </p><p>Minerva said that Hermione and all her elements could stay in a suite together since they needed to be close to each other. </p><p>Severus would teach Potions this year and much to everyone’s surprise Minerva asked Tom to teach Dark Arts. He was the best qualified for the task and after much arguing and <em>reminding </em>everyone that he was healed now. That even though Dumbledore attempted to make him a dark wizard, he overcame it. Besides, if he were ever out of line, they knew that Hermione could deal with him. </p><p>They left the meeting all going to their separate ways to prepare to leave. Minerva said that Hermione could Apparate to Hogwarts with Severus and Tom. Draco and Theo would be on the Express because they needed to maintain the ruse that Hermione was dead. </p><p>Later that night Hermione laid on her bed and blinked up at the ceiling. “I need to think of a name,” she mused. She looked over at Tom and smirked, “and you do, too.” </p><p>Tom leaned over her and nuzzled her neck and planted a kiss, “You can think of a name for me, my Mia.” </p><p>“Just don’t slip while you’re teaching and call me that,” she giggled at him. </p><p>He leaned back and looked at her and grinned, “I shall endeavour to do my best. Now come here.” </p><p>For the next hour, he distracted her completely until it was time to settle in for sleep. Draco and Theo helped her get clean when taking her nightly shower, but not before they made her dirty once again. </p><p>Snuggling between Severus and Tom she let out a contented sigh and curled into Severus, her head laying on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as he held her close. Next week she would get her wish and go back to Hogwarts. </p><p>That is until it was time to confront Dumbledore.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
</p><h1>
<br/>December 1996</h1><p>The first four months at Hogwarts Hermione was able to blend in with the other students without drawing suspicion. They believed she was a distant relative of Severus going by the name of Anna Prince. Of course, those in the Order knew the truth. </p><p>She’d gone through the sorting ceremony publicly with the first years and the old worn hat rumbled in her ear in silent laughter asking her if there was a particular house she wished to try. She rolled her eyes and her lips quirked when he bellowed out Slytherin. </p><p>Of course, it would be Slytherin. Her dear <em>uncle </em>was Slytherin. </p><p>Behind closed doors, Hermione’s black straight hair would morph back to her natural dark auburn curls and her eyes would change from midnight black back to normal. </p><p>Severus grumbled that he didn’t like to be thought of her uncle and it was off-putting. She soothed him by curling into his lap at night with her normal appearance and telling him that <em>Anna</em> was in her dorm that she wasn’t here with him. It took him time, but he finally relaxed around her. </p><p>Tom had let out a laugh when she handed him his papers and his mastery for the Dark Arts with the name Josiah Odell. He thought the name was as far removed from Tom Riddle as possible and teased her he may just keep the name, that it was fitting. </p><p>The only thing Hermione found most irritating was the way the students whispered about her Tom, especially the sixth- and seventh-year girls. They all thought he was gorgeous and wondered if he had a wife. Every meal in the Great hall would see a parliament of owls swoop down and drop a multitude of letters in or around his place at the Head table. It appeared that most of the female population and even some males would leave him anonymous love letters and treats. It made her want to lay claim to him in front of everyone, damn the consequences. </p><p>It did help that Draco and Theo made <em>friends</em> with Anna immediately and were able to distract her. At least she didn’t set anyone on fire when girls batted their eyelashes at them or tried to coax them into private study sessions. Pansy and Daphne were in the know, having been at her funeral and would threaten to hex anyone that got too close to them. She appreciated it. </p><p>Hermione took the time and relaxed during her Christmas Hols and even invited anyone who wished to join her in skating this year to honour her birth parents. She was pleasantly surprised to see all the Weasleys there, even Charlie and Bill. Percy was the only one missing, sadly.</p><p>Neville, Harry, Sirius, and Remus, of course, showed up. Her grandparents, Kai, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise and all her elements were there, too. </p><p>She had a wonderful day. They skated, cooked a huge meal, and talked for hours on end. Hermione’s heart filled with joy seeing the people she loved coming together. The only ones that didn’t show up and who she wished would, were Bella and Rodolphus. She knew why Bella decided not to, she was respecting Neville’s feelings and the events that robbed him of his parents as a child. Even though the Longbottom’s had a long conversation with Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan and all was forgiven, Bella still stayed back giving them time to truly forgive her and know she was indeed a changed woman. </p><p>On New Year’s Day, Hermione spent the night <em>alone</em> with Bella, Rudolphus and the twins. She would be leaving soon to go back to Hogwarts and wanted, no, needed that alone time with her adopted parents. They’d stepped into that role without her asking them to and she was grateful for it. She played with the twins before they were off to bed and the rest of the evening, she spoke to them at length about everything. </p><p>They’d been extremely supportive. They all knew it was a matter of time before Dumbledore made his move, he’d been too quiet these past few months and it had Hermione on edge. Bella wanted to go to Hogwarts with her, but Hermione knew it wouldn’t be a good idea. So, to appease her, Hermione gave Bella a DA coin and showed her how to use it, that way they could communicate with each other. </p><p>Bella was appeased, but only slightly. She still didn’t like it but knew that Hogwarts did offer a modicum of protection. </p><p>With her time visiting Bella done, Hermione settled in for the night next to Kai. It was not unusual for them to fall asleep near each other but tonight she was having an impromptu slumber party with Kai, her Slytherin housemates she was close to and with Harry and Neville. </p><p>Kai threaded his fingers through hers and brought them to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes serious in the dim light, “If anything happens to you, I’ll just bring you back and kick your arse.” </p><p>“You have the coin now, Kai, grandmother and grandfather have one, too. I can message you immediately if anything happens.” </p><p>“You better,” he sighed and looked back over at Pansy who was curled against his side and then at the ceiling. “You need to protect each other.” </p><p>“I promise, Kai. I’ll protect her with my life.” </p><p>He let out a small snort and closed his eyes as sleep tugged at him, “That’s all I’m asking,” he whispered and fell promptly to sleep. </p><p>In the dark, Hermione listened to all her family and friends sleep and she felt her resolve harden. She would protect them, all of them. She would even try to protect those on the wrong side by showing them who she was and that there was a better way to live. </p><p>“I promise,” she whispered once again before she leaned her head on Kai’s shoulder and followed everyone one to dreamland.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
</p><h1>March 1996</h1><p>March dawned cold and blustery and Hermione was more than ready for the warmer weather. She trekked to the Great Hall with Draco and Theo and looked up at the High Table when she entered, sending Severus and Tom a small wink as she found her seat. </p><p>She was sipping her tea when the mail arrived and Mahira dropped a letter on her head and flew away cackling as she went. She giggled as she left thinking she sounded just like Bella. </p><p>Her laughter was short-lived when she noted who the letter was from. </p><p>Her grandfather. </p><p>He wouldn’t have chanced sending her anything unless it was important. </p><p>Tearing it open her eyes scanned his elegant script and her heart sunk and then began beating in a fast rhythm. </p><p>
  <em>My Liebchen,</em>
</p><p><em>  As you know we’ve been following </em>his<em> movements and the time has come to confront him. Kai was out of a mission and has yet to return, it’s been two weeks. Today in the Daily Prophet if you happen to read it, you’ll see AD has him. As far as we can tell he’s alright for now. We don’t know what AD has planned for Kai, but it may be prudent to make our move. </em></p><p>
  <em>Wands up, darling. Let us know and we’ll be there to support you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>GG</em>
</p><p>Hermione stood abruptly, fumbling with her bag dropping it several times before she was able to sling it over her shoulder. </p><p>Before she could walk away, Draco grabbed her arm, concern written on his face. “What happened?” </p><p>Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat as adrenaline coursed through her. “He has him, he has Kai!” she hissed as she tore her arm away. </p><p>“We’ll go with you,” Draco said as he stood. </p><p>When Hermione searched the High Table, she gave Minerva the signal it was time. Severus and Tom looked at each other and then at Minerva before they all stood in tandem and slipped out the side door. </p><p>They had a plan, they needed to stick to it, but it hadn’t included Kai being captured. </p><p>Swallowing her fear, she made her way with Draco and Theo to the Headmistress’ office. She knew it was time to confront Dumbledore. He took it too far by taking Kai, her cousin, her brother. She would unleash holy hell down upon him if Kai were hurt. </p><p>Minerva stepped behind her whispering the password and Hermione followed her to the office with her four elements trailing closely behind her. </p><p>Sitting behind her desk, Minerva waved to the others to sit, “I read today’s Prophet Hermione, and I know what you’re going to say. He had your cousin, is that correct?” </p><p>“Yes, he does. I think it’s time to confront him. I received a letter this morning informing me as such. The question is, where do we confront him? I know Hogwarts won’t let him in the wards.” </p><p>“I think the castle will cooperate in letting him in if you ask her to. She’s fond of you as you can tell by the chambers she made you. You’re connected to her like no one I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>“That’s true. Give me a moment and I’ll ask.” </p><p>Hermione stood and took off her socks and shoes and sat on the floor much as she did with Severus all those months ago. She placed her palms on the floor and closed her eyes. </p><p>The chimes sounded and she could understand what the castle said to her. The leys came to life and danced around her. </p><p>
  <em>‘Please protect everyone that you can. He’s dangerous, but I need to confront him. Here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We know of the danger, child. We’ve seen it and felt it when he was here. We shall let him pass this once so you may fulfil your destiny. You’ll be successful in your quest dear one, don’t fret so, we will be with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” she said fervently. </em>
</p><p>Opening her eyes, she looked up at the others who were looking down at her, their eyes wide. Her lips quirked, “The castle has permitted him to pass this once. Hogwarts will do anything to protect the students.” </p><p>Severus stood and helped her up and then kissed her temple, his arm loosely wrapped around her waist as she addressed Minerva. “The question is, where do you want me to confront him? I don’t want him inside the building. He has other followers that may fight with him and some may come through, we need a place where they can hide.” </p><p>“How about the Room of Requirement, isn’t that where your group met?” Theo asked. </p><p>Hermione groaned and placed her hand on her head. She should have thought of that before. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she looked at each of them. “That would work, it would expand for what we need. We just need to plan when we’re going to have him come here. I want everyone in there before we begin.” </p><p>“You know your friends will insist on being with you,” Minerva said. “Also, the professors will want to be there as well.” </p><p>“Someone has to stay with the students and keep them calm,” Hermione argued. </p><p>“The 7th years can take care of that issue.” </p><p>Hermione huffed but, in the end, agreed. Not everyone here knew what she was. They thought she was dead, and it was best for them to remain in the dark. Some of the professors that she was close to already knew that <em>Anna </em>was Hermione, but not all of them. </p><p>“Can we keep the Professors that don’t know about me with them?” Hermione asked with a pleading expression. </p><p>Minerva thought about it for a moment, “I think that would be a good idea. The fewer people we have in the line of fire the better. The question, Hermione, is how you’re going to get him to come here to you?” </p><p>Hermione smirked and dug into her bag and twirled her original wand, “I’m sure he still has a trace on my wand. I’ve been using an untraceable one but kept my old one with me in case of an emergency.” </p><p>“Well, I think this constitutes an emergency. Let’s get everyone in place before you summon him.” </p><p>“I know the floos are being monitored, we can get everyone here in a moment's notice because it’s still connected, but I think that they should Apparate here, so he doesn’t know our numbers. I can use my wand and cast a spell, he’ll see that for sure, I’m positive.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Minerva said. “Now, let’s get to work.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The showdown</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deleted the chapter. I'm reuploading it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>March 22nd dawned cold and blustery, the day had come to finally confront Dumbledore. Hermione bundled up before making her way down to the gates of Hogwarts to the Apparition point, her elements and Minerva following silently behind her. She would Apparate home and gather all those who wanted to witness the duel between her and the man who thought himself a deity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished that it would just be her and Dumbledore, but she knew it was impossible, He’d gained too much momentum and had his followers that believed the same way he did. He failed to see that their world needed to remain in balance to thrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just knew that he wouldn’t come without a whole slew of people to witness his supposed victory. For this to be a fair fight, she would need the support of everyone who could fight. His followers may decide to attack her to bring the conflict to a swift conclusion. She didn’t want to chance to allow them to see her vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned and looked at her elements and Minerva. Giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek she stepped back and tried to smile at them. “I’ll have the others Apparate here, direct them to the Whomping Willow where we’ll face off with Dumbledore. I’ll join you shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go with you,” Draco said, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, love. I need you to stay here and direct everyone. We need to be a united front. I’ll be okay and be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hand fell to his side and he stepped back and gave her a curt nod. He hated not being able to go with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a deep breath Hermione took her borrowed wand and concentrated for a moment. With a small pop, she was gone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert gathered Hermione in his arms when she arrived. Everyone who wanted to fight was there waiting for her to arrive. He held her close for a moment before kissing her on the crown of her head and letting her go, “I hate this,“ he rumbled as he brushed her hair from her face. “It should be me that faces Albus, this is my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fault lays with him, not you,” she said. “He decided to play God with others' lives, his whole being is shrouded in darkness now. This is my job to bring order back to our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied her for a moment before he pulled her into his arms once again and let out a long sigh. His mind working furiously trying to assure himself that all would go as planned and that she could take Albus down. He remembered that Albus was at one time a formidable opponent. He couldn’t help but feel just a bit apprehensive. “Just be careful,” he whispered, “and get Kai back for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stepped away from him and stood before the mass of people who had gathered to stand with her. There was more than she anticipated, the whole Order was there, including the Weasley’s and the Longbottom’s. Her eyes travelled along to the others. Bella and Rodolphus were there, but also Fenrir and his wolves. Several Death Eaters that she hadn’t had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure </span>
  </em>
  <span>of meeting yet shifted from foot to foot as they waited for their orders. They knew that this woman was the beloved of their Lord and would listen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the Christmas holiday’s they’d witnessed her practising with the others, they knew she was a formidable witch. They’d heard whispers of what happened to Dolohov when he attacked her, and they wouldn’t go against her. Their brethren that switched sides had picked the wrong side and would pay dearly for doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stepped up on the table squaring her shoulders. A hush fell over the crowd and she raised her wand to her throat casting a Sonerous charm, “The time has come to confront Dumbledore and bring peace and order to the lands once again. There is no room for people bickering about Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. Magic is magic and should be looked upon as the gift it is. For far too long, Dumbledore has manipulated and ruined lives…our lives. We should be living in peace and harmony and you know that it’s my duty to see it done. For those that don’t know, I’m Life and I’ll bring order back to our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heated whispers rippled across the gathering crowd and Hermione waited for a moment for the voices to die down. “We will Apparate to Hogwarts and meet him near the Whomping Willow where Lord Voldemort and the others are waiting for us. When Dumbledore arrives, it will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>job to confront him. All I ask is for you to keep an eye on his followers and keep them at bay while I deal with him. We will fight with a united front. Just be warned that if your heart is full of malice and decide to go against me, your life will be forfeit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking out her old wand, her fingers curled around it and felt the familiar magic thrum under her fingers. She felt like she was home now with the familiar vine and dragon heartstring singing with her magic. Giving it one long last look she pocketed it in her robes. She looked up once again and nodded, “We leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched in satisfaction as people grinned at her and let out a battle cry as they Apparated on the spot with loud cracks. Her grandfather offered his hand and helped her down from the table. Her grandmother wrapped her arms around her, and Gellert hugged them both to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt an odd sensation fill him. He knew it was fear. Fear for his grandson and his granddaughter. He knew they would come out of this altercation alive, but it still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt that it was his once-beloved Albus causing his family pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you speak to Oscar?” Hermione asked her grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” she smiled as she grabbed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Gellert rasped and cleared his throat. He looked down at the women in his life and kissed them both on the forehead before he grabbed their hands and with a loud pop, they were gone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was in place lined behind Hermione as she stood some distance away from the Whomping Willow. Taking out her beloved wand she lifted it and cast a spell in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large shield formed around the followers that gathered behind her and she heard gasps. They could cast and their spells would leave the shield, but no spells could get through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elements stood behind her, each laying a hand on her, “I need you to stay back, this is between Albus and me,” she said in a whisper. “I’ll feed from your magic but stand in the shield, so I know you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tom growled, “I refuse to let you face him alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around she cupped his cheek and smiled, “This is why I was created, my love. I can’t die, we are bonded. I need to know that you’re safe from harm or I won’t be able to concentrate. Don’t worry so, I can still feel your magic, it thrums within me. You’ll be able to feel mine as well. Please, please listen to me. I won’t leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom pursed his lips and studied her face for a moment. He was about to speak when several loud cracks were heard nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s showtime,” she said softly. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing each of her elements she gently shoved them behind the shield and took several steps away from the barrier. She made it so they couldn’t leave and get to her. She knew they wouldn’t let her be alone, but this was something she had to do alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched with trepidation as Dumbledore and a huge line of followers shadowed him as he stepped closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione closed her eyes and slid them open slowly and began her trip to meet him away from her friends and family. With each step she took, her clothes morphed into those of a Grecian Goddess. Light fabric framed her body and cinched at the waist. Bangles wrapped around her upper arms and ankles. The back and front were low cut, and you could see her tattoos shimmer in the light. She wasn’t cold, she felt the heat fill her body and knew that she was feeding from her element’s magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each step she took the small bells on her ankles made a small chime, the leys came to life, following and surrounding her. The chimes of the leys encouraged her, promising her that they would protect her and fill her with Life, that she would be victorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus raised a brow and looked over at her cousin Kai and then back at her. “You’re supposed to be dead,” he said as he stroked the elder wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled a beatific smile, “Sorry to disappoint, it didn’t take,” she gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Albus. I’m Life and I’m here to bring order back to this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re on the wrong side, you still have a chance to join me, as my heir, my progeny. We can make this world a better place and erase the taint that has followed us for far too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which taint do you speak of Albus? The only taint I see is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her and took a small step forward, Kai following him. Hermione took a chance to look at Kai and swore under her breath. He was under the Imperius curse. His once beautiful sparkling blue eyes were clouded over and he looked as if he were blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The taint are Muggles and the Muggle-borns,” Albus snapped at her. “They threaten to expose us and need to be eradicated. Once they’re gone we’ll be free to shape this world in our image and it will be glorious. No longer needing to hide away like rats and vermin. Muggles are the cockroaches and I’m their exterminator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fool, Albus. I know what you’ve done by taking the Muggle-borns away from their parents thinking they’re a danger. Tell me, when I was thought to be a Muggle-born, did you think I was a danger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said shortly, “You were easily manipulated to be what I wished you to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muggles don’t pose the danger, you do. You had no right to take those children away from their parents. Muggle-borns are magic, I believe that magic has returned to them as it should be. Somewhere their family had squibs and now the magic has been brought back where it belonged, they didn’t steal it, they’re not a danger to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While that may be true, Muggles refuse to understand. Would you see these children taken and cut to pieces for the source of their magic to be taken and used against us?” he snarled taking another step forward and looked to his right, “Look at my sister,” he said as he looked back at Hermione, “Look how she trembles next to me at the mere mention of Muggles. They need to be controlled and have no right to know about our world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no one there. Ariana is gone, Albus. What happened to her was a tragedy, but her ultimate fate was caused by you and you fail to see her blood on your hands. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, did you attempt to bring her back with the resurrection stone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus scoffed, “Of course, I did, and it worked! I’m the master of Death! You can’t kill me, Miss Grindelwald. Come and join me and we can rule together. We can make sure that the Muggles know their place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What place is that Albus? You’ve already taken the children away from their parents and there is no undoing the damage you’ve done. All I can do is help you understand and ask you to give up peacefully. I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a loud gleeful laugh, he shook his head, “You can’t kill me. You don’t seem to understand, I have all the Hallows and Gellert and I can finally take over the world. He looked back at Kai and held out his hand to him. Kai stepped forward and clasped his hand, a blank look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It clicked for Hermione as she looked at Dumbledore’s face when he looked at her cousin. He thought that Kai was her grandfather. The power of the combined hollows was driving him to the brink of madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she’d have to figure out how to snap the strings of Dumbledore’s new puppet without hurting Kai. Her eyes lit on the hand holding the elder wand and an idea struck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at your hand Albus, you’re dying,” she said in a soft voice. “You’re not the Master of Death. Death cannot be mastered, especially not by a twig, stone and a piece of cloth; it’s a force equal to life. And guess what? I’m Life, I can’t die. I’ve experienced death, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead. Umbridge killed me for her perfidious views, as you can see if anyone could claim to be the master… or in this case mistress of death, I would be she.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So lost in his delusion Dumbledore ignored all of what Hermione said, focusing only on one thing,“ Umbridge? Where is she? I haven’t seen her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked behind her and met Harry’s eyes and then back at him, “She’s still around, blowing off some steam last time I checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled and Sirius nudged his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Harry’s laugh, Dumbledore changed the topic, “I see you’ve polluted Harry against me, and you have Tom with you as well. You don’t understand, one must die at the hand of the other. Harry is a Horcrux, Hermione. Tom is just using you. He’ll betray you the moment he has the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed, “If you want to talk about who was using whom, I’m game. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who created Lord Voldemort. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who set up Severus to hear just enough of that false prophecy to instigate the deaths of Lily and James Potter. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who sent Sirius Black to Azkaban for twelve years. I could go on, Ad Nauseum about your many crimes against the Wizarding World, but I won’t. . You speak of Horcruxes? They no longer exist, I healed them, I took all the Horcruxes that he made and removed his soul putting him back to rights. You’re a danger to our world.  This is over, Albus, you’ve lost. Your manipulation of everyone has come to an end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster than Hermione could respond Albus sent a slicing hex her way. She grabbed her neck and felt the warm blood trickle through her fingers. She fell to her knees and her breath garbled through the laceration in her neck, her head shifted, and barley tethered to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus stepped forward and Hermione tilted forward and fell to the ground, her eyes wild as the leys zoomed around her. He kicked her with his foot and shook his head down at her, “You’ve always talked too damn much. I gave you a chance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As I said, you chose the wrong side. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Master of Death, not you. I would have helped you grow, find your elements, even let you </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep </span>
  </em>
  <span>your pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Now look at you, fighting to breathe. Your death was meaningless. We could have ruled this world together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips moved but no sound came out, her eyes losing focus as he stood and grinned down at her. “Now it’s time for everyone to fall in line or they’ll end up like you. Dead and forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leys surrounded him but bounced off him as if he were shielded from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted the cloak around his shoulders and grinned at the others who banged on the shield and called her name. She struggled to breathe and listened with fear filling her body as spells and shouts filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one paid attention to her as they stepped over her and kicked her as they passed trying to get to the others that she shielded. If she were alive, they’d be protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes as pain seared through her and her fingertips clutched at her wound. She tried to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she was trampled. She couldn’t speak nor cry out in pain. The leys did their work, and she felt the skin and everything that had been damaged by the spell stitch together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of magic danced on her tongue as spells danced in the air, bouncing off her barrier. Rage and anger filled her as she finally took a gasping breath, her neck healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus Fucking Dumbledore needed to be punished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one noticed as she got to her feet, she was behind the battle line, Dumbledore’s followers trying to break her shield. Her heart thudded in her chest as her elements screamed out spells. She could hear the others, but it was her elements that caught her attention. Sending her magic through her bond she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find them,” she whispered, “Find everyone who’s on his side. Wrap them up, cocoon them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A harsh wind whipped across the field and screams were heard as the ground rumbled and shot up. Water and Fire burst from the ground shoving them away from Dumbledore. All his followers tumbled backwards, and the dirt wrapped around them, covering them up to their necks and held them in place. Only Dumbledore, Percy, and Kai stood alone in the field outside the barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resounding silence made Hermione’s ear buzz with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…I killed you,” Albus said as he turned to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood covered her clothes and a small trail dripped down from her healed wound down between the valley of her breast, the blood sliding across her runes. “It didn’t take,” she said calmly, “As I said, Albus, I can’t die. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>Life and Death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he snarled out at her, “It’s me, it’s only me! I’m the Master of Death. No one can touch me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a snarl and flicked his wand and Hermione batted it away with ease. Each volley he sent towards her she just side-stepped or disintegrated the spell with ease. Fire licked up her body as it shielded her as Albus sent a wave of water her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t winded at all while Albus was a panting mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving Kai to the side he took a step forward raising both hands to manipulate the water to surround her. She sucked in a sharp breath and cast a Bubblehead charm as he twirled her in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him manipulate the bubble and slam her to the ground, her body feeling each hit with such force the wind was knocked out of her momentarily. Having played enough in the water she cupped her hands and sent the water crashing back at him shoving him off his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bubble of water broke apart and she fell to the ground with a splash. Slowly, she got back to her feet and looked on with annoyance as he too stood up on his feet. His face set into a snarl as he stalked towards her. She flicked her wand and a vine shot forth that she whipped at him and he tumbled back. It was easy to manipulate the elements she noted as she danced around him, toying with him. She didn’t want to kill him although she could easily. She wanted him to wear himself out with this battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On and on she kept him on his toes, never able to catch his breath, she wanted him to capitulate. She thought it would happen soon, that is until that vine forced him back and he stumbled against Kai. Who stood quietly throughout their battle, completely unphased. She saw in his mind that he was going to try to flee, she couldn’t have that. She sent a gust of wind towards Kai, sending him sprawling to the ground. As Kai jumped to his feet several meters away from Albus she flicked her hand once more and vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around Albus’ feet moving up slowly to contain him. Thorns tore at his skin and Hermione walked at a sedate pace towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playtime was over. She would have to end this before he tried to take Kai with him again. She wouldn’t let him leave here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore cast spells on the vines but they continued to slide against him, wrapping him tight. He let out an anguished cry as the vines held his hands to his side. ”Gellert! Please, help me! Do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stopped in front of Kai who trembled in front of her. His wand gripped tightly in his hand shaking as he was trying to fight Dumbledore’s pleading. She cupped his cheek, her magic threading through his and smiled, “It’s alright, Kai,” she whispered to him and kissed his cheek. “You need to come back to me. Come back to your family, your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai let out a gasping breath and tumbled forward and Hermione caught him easily in her arms, cradling him to her as he let out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carding her fingers through his hair, she shushed him, kissed his forehead, and whispered words of love and reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to do it. I tried. I tried to fight it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, Kai. It’s okay, you’re home now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gellert!” Dumbledore snarled down at the pair, “Subdue her! Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off you fool,” Kai snarled back at him. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gellert,” he growled and stood on shaky legs. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you, and I certainly didn’t want to be with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, it’s over,” Hermione said as she grabbed his arm, “I got this, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the barrier and her grandparents rushed forward and held Kai and pulled him to the side, the Weasley’s rushed to Percy, pulling him to them and checking him over for injuries. He sent her a grateful look as he embraced his mum and let her sob into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her magic sing through her, pleased that she had ended Dumbledore’s reign of terror without too much bloodshed, well, except for her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood and stepped in front of Dumbledore who shook with fury. His eyes narrowed at her and grit his teeth as he struggled against the vines that tore into his tender flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out and touched him, her fingers curled around the cloak and tore it away from his shoulders, the fabric sliding and shimmering as it fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped it over her shoulders and then grasped the Elder Wand and put it in her belt. The last was the ring. She looked at his rotting hand and shook her head. As she pulled the ring free, she sent her magic to brush against him and heal the curse. She didn’t have to, but for her plans to work, she had to make sure, he lived a long, long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over Albus. Your days of manipulating people are over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he cried out, “No, it must be me, people must worship me, I’m all-powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the Hallows now and I don’t need them. You will live out your days contemplating what you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore cried out in anguish; his eyes burned with hatred as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over,” she said in a quiet voice. “There’s still one thing I have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elements surrounded her and stared at Dumbledore. They held onto her, their fingers brushing against the smooth skin of her arms and back as they made sure she was indeed well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, “I know, my own. Return to us as quickly as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, but first we need to deal with his followers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Longbottom’s and Sirius waited for reinforcements, and while they waited, they took down the names of everyone that had been there on Dumbledore’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long day. Some of the Aurors were neck-deep in soil having believed in Dumbledore’s vision of a perfect world. The ones who arrived as reinforcements were on the fence. Hermione watched them carefully and could feel their magic spark against her own. There were only two she had to bind and let Alice know that they would be a danger in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that everyone in that field understood exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione was and started to beg for forgiveness. She found it laughable. She wasn’t going to kill them for their beliefs, she was simply here to ensure the world was in harmony, and she had done that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew some of these people that were bound now would be free once again after their trials, but she hoped that knowing who she was would place a healthy dose of fear in them. For the Muggle-born children, their world had already been changed irrevocably and she hoped that Half-Bloods and Pure-Bloods would step up to the plate and adopt them. They were part of their world now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored Dumbledore as he ranted and screamed at her as she stood next to Kai as they were surrounded by their family and friends. He retold his time with Dumbledore and at one point he needed to excuse himself and gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being forced to kiss Dumbledore was not the top of his list of things he ever wanted to experience again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her family and then at Dumbledore, “It’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert took a phial of Polyjuice potion and downed the contents. His features shifted and morphed into Lucius. He shivered and rolled his shoulders, “I’ll be coming with you little one. It’s only right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked up at him and then gave him a nod. It was odd seeing her grandfather as Lucius and hearing Gellert’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flicking the Elder Wand, she levitated Dumbledore who started to struggle and floated him over to her. Grabbing their hands, she Apparated away taking Dumbledore to his new home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow-crusted ground crunched under Hermione’s feet as she made her way up to Nurmengard Castle with Dumbledore behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar was leaning against a pillar and stood straight once they came into view. He raised his hand and waved as they came closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms Grindelwald, I heard you were dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at Oscar as she stepped closer and hugged him. When she pulled back, she grinned at him, “The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated,” she pointed to Dumbledore and sighed, “We have a new guest for you,” she looked over at him and frowned, “I’m sorry that you have to come back here, but he’s a special case and we need to make sure he doesn’t escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gellert!” Dumbledore struggled against his bindings, “Gellert, let me go, please. They must listen. We had them; we had all the Hallows. We can’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of his lucid moments and Hermione rolled her eyes. “This is Lucius Malfoy, my cousin. He’s here to help deliver Dumbledore in case I had issues with him,” she leaned in closer to Oscar and whispered in a conspiratorial voice, “He thinks he found the Deathly Hallows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar nodded sagely, “Yes, we’ve read what he’s done to those poor children recently. Taking the wee children from their mums and dads, terrible, just terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we finally caught up to him,” she dug into her robes and pulled out an order, “Here are his papers. I’ll be his only visitor for now. I’ll come once a month to check on him. Is his room ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “Yes, we thought we’d use your grandfather’s old room. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’s gone. He was well-liked here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione patted his hand and frowned, “Yes, it was a shock when I returned home and learned of his passing. I thought…I thought he was healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did, too,” Oscar said with a faraway look in his eyes. His hands dropped to his side as he came back to himself. He cleared his throat and nodded for them to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert grinned at her as she floated a struggling Dumbledore between them. He ranted and raved about the Hallows and those people needed to listen to him. That they were all in danger from Muggles and the Mudbloods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all the power in the world for Hermione not to cast the killing curse on him. Divine anger bubbled up in her as she watched Oscar place the manacles on Dumbledore’s wrist and whispered an incantation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar stepped back and gave her a nod. She shoved Dumbledore into his cell removing the vines, a little harshly, before the door slammed shut and the lock clicked in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to his feet, his fingers wrapping around the bars as he started to scream. Oscar ignored him and shook his head, tsking under his breath as he led Hermione and Gellert back to the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we expect to see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a month to check on him and see all of you. Please write to me if you need anything or have issues with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, little miss. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing, he loves to manipulate people to do his bidding. I would limit who sees him and keep him in his cell. He’s extremely dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione hugged Oscar one more time and grabbed her grandfather’s hand to Apparate as his Polyjuice started to fade. Oscar did a double-take as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he saw Grindelwald standing next to Hermione as they left sending him a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and grumbled under his breath about needing more sleep as he trudged back up to the castle to check on their new guest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>☼σ☼σ</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione helped everyone at the estate pack up their tents and their belongings with a flick of her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Elder Wand was in her vault at Gringotts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeeter had hugged her and gushed about the fun she had writing about Dumbledore and extolled the fact that she was going to write an unauthorized autobiography on him. Hermione pulled her into her arms and laughed and asked her to send a copy when she was finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Longbottoms with their mother Augusta made their way to her and thanked her profusely for everything she’d done for them and reminded her that if she ever needed anything to call upon them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a teary goodbye, she bid them farewell and continued on her way. She wandered around the estate and heard the less than dulcet tones of Mrs Weasley and called through the flap of the tent, “Hello? Do you need any help here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs Weasley bustled over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, her tears soaking Hermione’s jumper before asking her to help pack. Molly seemed to flutter around her and made sure that she spoke to her at length about how proud she was of her. Hermione just smiled and continued to help pack her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was time to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs Weasley, I’ll be sure to visit the Burrow for Sunday dinner soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course,” Molly said with a concerned look, “be sure to bring your…well, to bring your husbands, too. They are all welcome considering what they’ve done for my Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy walked up next to his mum and kissed her cheek. He looked at Hermione and nodded, “Yes, thank you Miss Gra-Grindelwald for all you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, please, Percy. We’ve known each other since my first year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed and took her hand and shook it. “Hermione then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s going to be the new Minister, has it been decided yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt as he spoke to the Longbottom’s and Sirius. “I think it’s been decided that Mr Shacklebolt will have that honour for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked over at him and remembered him from her third year. He’d been kind to her whenever she spoke to him. “I think he’s a good choice, I’ve heard good things about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Percy said, “He’s asked me to retain my position as his assistant,” he said with pride in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Hermione said softly, “I’m sorry it took so long to get things settled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it done,” he said seriously, “Mum told me what you went through, and,” he looked around and whispered, “I know what you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed her finger to her lips, “I know everyone here that was at my funeral knows what I am, but I would like that to remain a secret all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we will. Mum didn’t say much about it, but I figured it out. Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione bid the Weasley’s goodbye and went to find Harry. She hadn’t spoken to him much since shortly after her </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebirth</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wanted to make sure he was alright. Besides, she had something to give to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding his mop of black hair near Remus and Sirius, Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head against him. He stiffened at first and then heard Hermione sigh and knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he said quietly, “I wanted to see you before we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned her in his arms, so she was against his chest and squeezed her tight. Hermione let out a sigh of contentment knowing that he was safe. He didn’t have to fight anymore. Sirius and Remus would be there for him, the Weasleys and she would be, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back and smiled at him, her hand going to her pocket, “I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do? I already have the teapot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this belongs to you,” she said as she handed him a small bundle of fabric. She tapped her wand and the fabric shifted in his hands and the cloak enlarged. “This was your dad’s cloak and it’s only right you have it back,” she gave him a stern look, “And I know you won’t abuse it, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and draped it over his shoulders and grinned at her, “Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus both pulled her to them and hugged her kissing the crown of her head and thanked her quietly for everything she’d done. They told her how proud they were of her and that if she was ever in a need and needed to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>away,</span>
  </em>
  <span> their house was always open to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and held them tight for a moment and released them, her eyes shining with love and appreciation. “I love you, both. Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the estate left with teary goodbyes and promises of keeping in touch with her. People she didn’t even know came up to her to hug her, and to touch her. She knew why they wanted to, she was Life, something they never thought they would see in their lifetime, it didn’t mean she liked it, but she tolerated it for their sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was gone, she spent a few moments snuggling the twins and talking to Bella and Rudolphus. She needed to get back to Hogwarts now that everything was over and have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, as normal as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll write.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Bella told her sternly, “you don’t want me going there and wreaking havoc now do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione paled and put the twins down who clung to her legs and laughed. “No, mum, I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella and Rudolphus kissed her on her cheeks and picked up the twins as they walked with her. Kai and her grandparents were there and told her to write to them as well, and that they would see during Easter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at her family one final time she walked out to the gardens and smiled, her elements surrounding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything. I love you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a crack, they were gone.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fluffy ending to our story. We peek into the household of Life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, it meant the world to us. I want to thank Roilena for writing this chapter, but also for being an amazing writing partner where our words meld together seamlessly. Thank you to @Vesperswan for all your beta reading to make sure we didn't have plot holes in our story. </p><p>Please take care and be healthy and happy. </p><p>We'll see you next time. </p><p>Myella, Roilena and Vesperswan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  </p>
<h1>December 2010</h1>
<p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow fell in large flakes; all was quiet this Christmas eve. Or at least it should have been quiet. However, there was mischief on the horizon. Eight-year-old Sophia Eileen tossed and turned under her bedding. It was no use, she just couldn’t sleep. She was too excited for Christmas to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What made this Christmas more special than all the previous ones? Well, she’d really wanted the latest racing broom, the Comet Turbo and she was sure that her papa would gift her with it. If not him one of her uncles would. She knew that her mother would worry, but then she still had a tough time with flying, even though her mum didn’t need a broom to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia huffed, flung back her bed covers and looked over at the other bed in the room with her. She grinned when she saw that her brother Scorpius was also awake and watching her. Scorpius’ father was her uncle Draco. She and Scorpius were twins, but her father was Severus. She really didn’t understand how it was possible, but she just attributed it to magic. Afterall her mother was Life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep either can you, Scorp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just too excited. You think we’ll get what we asked for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so. What did you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Wonderous Potions Kit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geeze, alliteration much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Soph your snark is showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am my father’s daughter after all, aren’t I? I couldn’t possibly hold my head up high if I didn’t. I have a reputation to maintain as Severus Snape’s saucy, satirical, sharp daughter.” Sophia said with a sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at who’s all about alliteration, now?” Scorpius snorted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well I’m very good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And humble too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Sophia said with a straight face, but her dark eyes danced with laughter and mischief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the door that connected her and Scorpius’ bedroom with their siblings creaked open and their six-year-old brother and sister tumbled in. Ophelia and Theo III. Both were scuffling trying to be the first in the room. They were in constant competition with each other much to the exasperated amusement of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd as both their fathers’ Tom and Theo were cool and levelheaded. Well, levelheaded didn’t quite describe Tom, more like sitting back and quietly plotting your downfall. Ophelia liked to boast that since she was the elder by five minutes, Theo had to do what she said. Theo was adamant to do the opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia rolled her eyes and said, “You know the doorway was wide enough for you both to walk in side by side. There was no need to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh, Lia said that it was only wide enough for her to walk through, and I would have to follow. I didn’t want to. So, I raced her to the door and we both fell through,” Theo said with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re lucky the walls are so thick, otherwise you would have probably woken the entire house. Remember Auntie Pansy just had a baby and GG and GV ported in from New York. You both need to stop fighting,” Scorpius said admonishingly. “I’m sure if you woke everyone up, all your gifts would be taken away for being so naughty,” Scorpius said as he stood and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take that back, Scorp! Father Christmas would never do that!” Ophelia whisper screamed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Father Christmas wouldn’t. But did you forget about Krampus? He works with Father Christmas and you’ve both been quite naughty this past year. You’re just lucky that most of the time you weren’t caught,” Sophia said crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the younger children seemed to deflate, knowing what their siblings said was true. They’d been quite naughty throughout the year. It didn’t help that all four had discovered they had an affinity to elemental magic. Though none of them followed after their fathers. They were all the exact opposite. Sophia could manipulate air, Scorpius water, Ophelia fire and Theo earth. Though it was still unknown if they would be full-blown elementals, they wouldn’t know until they grew close to the time of their Rite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the children were quiet for a bit, before Theo perked up, “Speaking of Father Christmas… Do you think he might have already come and left us our gifts? You want to sneak down and peek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia sighed, acting as if it would be an inconvenience. Even though she really, really wanted to jump up and race down the stairs to the Rose Room where the tree was set up and see if she got her broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we could. But you have to promise to be quiet and… no… more... fighting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the quartet nodded, knowing to not argue with their elder sister. Sophia stood up from her bed and walked lightly to the door leading out into the corridor. Before she opened it she turned around and put her finger to her lips indicating for the other three to remain quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly eased the door open and peered down the corridor, it was dark and quiet. She could see the snow swirling outside the large picture window at the end by their parents’ suite of rooms. She really hoped that they wouldn’t wake because she really wanted that broom. And being caught out of bed was a sure-fire way for it to be taken away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia gestured for her brothers and sister to follow her as they made their way down the corridor to the main stairs leading down to the ground floor. At the top of the stairs, Sophia froze. The door leading into the Rose room was ajar and she could see firelight flickering through the crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Father Christmas was here and working on leaving their gifts under the tree? She felt a bubble of excitement as she turned to her sibling gesturing for them to be extra quiet and indicated the slightly open door. The other three nodded and made the lip zipping motion they’d seen their mother do thousands of times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four eased down the stairs and all was well, until about halfway down when Theo stepped out of line and right onto the one creaky stair. The noise echoed and they all froze watching the doorway to see if any shadows would move. Nothing happened, they all relaxed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it down the stairs and over to the door leading into the Rose room, peering in. At first, they didn’t see any movement and were about to open the door further. But then a shadow detached itself and came further into the light. They were dressed in green velvet trimmed in white ermine. They bent at the waist and seemed to be adjusting the brightly wrapped gifts under the tree, just so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ophelia whispered, “It’s Father Christmas!” The other three whirled around and shushed her. They waited to see if she’d been heard, but now it seemed they were still undiscovered. They continued to watch when another shadowy figure stepped out into the light. Whoever or whatever they were was unknown. They were tall and then Sophia’s eyes widened, there were curling horns on top of the being's head. It just wasn’t possible that Krampus was there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before she or her siblings could react two, three more shadows emerged. A female and two more males. All were dressed festively. The woman also in green velvet and ermine. The other two dressed as… elves? Sophia and Scorpius looked at each other puzzled. They weren’t house elf’s, but rather dressed similarly to Father Christmas’ helpers they’d seen in picture books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of the children continued to watch as Father Christmas finally finished adjusting the gifts and stood up. He whirled around and snatched up the woman. Sophia thought that the way he moved familiar but shook it off. She watched as Father Christmas bent the woman backwards over his arm and kissed her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia fought a blush, sure she’d seen many kisses, but never one like that. It was soul felt and passionate. It was the type of kiss that she hoped to receive one day from her soulmate when she was older. She sighed dreamily and looked at her siblings, all three looked a little green around the gills and she huffed silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father Christmas then stood the woman on her feet and began to waltz with her around the room. He spun her out of his arms and into the arms of one of the elves. The dance continued and before partners were switched again the elf also kissed the woman. This was repeated with the other elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this Sophia began to feel a little ill at ease. She could go with Father Christmas possibly kissing whom she assumed was his wife. But Mrs Claus willingly kissing anyone else didn’t sit right with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancing and kisses continued until the last figure stepped forward and all four of the children drew in a breath of fear and dread. It was confirmed that the final figure was Krampus. Monstrous and scary, he stalked the woman now assumed to be Mrs Claus, a low growl echoing throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krampus hauled Mrs Claus up against his body and lowered his head before beginning to lay devouring bites and kisses to her neck and shoulders. Mrs Claus threw her head back and moaned before grasping his horns and holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children continued to watch, fascinated and frightful at the taboo before them. That is until Krampus stopped doing what he was doing and looked right at the door leading out into the corridor where the children stood still concealed. More growls were heard that soon formed words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty, naughty children spying where they shouldn’t. It seems I’ll have to find a birch rod and take the naughty children to my lair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of the children gasped, turned tail and ran back up the stairs and into the nursery, the slamming door echoing throughout the house.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence settled down over the house just like the blanket of snow outside and in the Rose room, five adults stood before the tree, until it was broken with a snorted feminine laugh followed by four deeper masculine laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs Claus turned to Krampus and swatted at his arm, “Tom, I think you may have just traumatized all our children. Not only with your Krampus routine but also with them witnessing you practically devouring me,” Hermione’s multi-faceted eyes sparkled with love and mischief as the figure of Krampus stood tall, the horns, dark fur and fangs melting away to reveal the handsome visage of Tom Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, “Serves them right, trying to sneak down and get to the gifts early. Besides, I wanted to play Father Christmas, but Severus beat me at chess. I think I would make a much better Father Christmas than he would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you two got to be a bit more dignified. Look at Theo and me. Elves? Really Mia? Where did you think up such ridiculous costumes?” Draco grouched as he walked forward the bells fastened to the curling toe of his shoes jingling with every step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to be Santa’s helpers. Would you have rather been Rudolph, I can make your nose glow red if you like,” Severus sniped as his green velvet robes melted into his normal black. He turned to Hermione and asked, “How did you know that the children might try to sneak down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what children always do. The anticipation can be quite overwhelming. And the costumes were just off the top of my head,” she paused thinking. “You know we could make this a yearly thing and take turns being different characters…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not. There’s no way I’m dressing up as an elf or Mrs Claus,” Tom said emphatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione burst out laughing again, “Oh really? There isn’t much difference between Mrs Claus’ robes and those of Father Christmas. Besides, I think you’d be cute dressed as an elf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I designed Mrs Claus’ outfit. Allow me to demonstrate,” Tom snapped his fingers and Hermione’s long velvet robes melted away leaving her in a green leather corset that barely covered her breasts and a silver mini skirt that threatened to leave nothing a mystery. She shrieked and tried to cover herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom purred, “Much better.  Though, now it appears that Mrs Claus is being naughty.  What should her punishment be? I think she needs to be devoured, what say the rest of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at her mates, her eyes grew wide as she saw that all four were now sporting the horns, fangs, and impossibly long tongues of Krampus. Her heart pounded and she felt desire lance through her. Oh, yes, she would happily be devoured. Maybe she should be naughty more often?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, my own… You better run, because if we catch you something sinful is sure to happen,” Severus purred as he began to stalk towards her. Tom, Draco, and Theo falling into step with him. Hermione slowly backed up, but they still approached. She moved faster and they did too. Finally, she whirled around and bolted out of the Rose room and up the stairs. Her men in hot pursuit behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost made it to their suite of rooms. But she made sure to shoot a silencing spell at the door to the nursery so her children wouldn’t become curious again and try to venture out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She about opened the door to their rooms when she was snatched up against a hard body and kissed senselessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught you,” Draco growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you did. Now, what are you going to do to me?” Hermione moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that the children may have to wait a bit longer to open their gifts in the morning,” Theo said as he gathered her out of Draco’s arms and into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can live with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of Hermione’s men surrounded her and ushered her into their room, the door slammed shut, but not before one more laughing scream echoed throughout the manor, “Oh! Mistletoe!”</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>